Claroscuro
by ailem2707
Summary: "Dicen que a lo único que hay que temerle es al miedo mismo. A eso y a un Nara motivado". Shikamaru nace con la inteligencia de su padre y la ética de trabajo de su madre. El mundo dará un gran giro. TRADUCCIÓN de "Chiaroscuro" de boomvroomshroom
1. Claroscuro

"Dicen que a lo único que hay que temerle es al miedo mismo. Eso y a un Nara motivado."

chi·a·ro·scu·ro (pronunciación: kēˌärəˈsk(y)o͝orō,kēˌarə-/)

Sustantivo

1\. El trato de la luz y la sombra en el dibujo y pintura; un efecto de contraste de luz y sombra creado por luz cayendo irregularmente hacia algo desde una dirección particular.

2\. La yuxtaposición de luz y oscuridad o sombra.

Sustantivo plural: chiaroscuros

"El chiaroscuro de las calles adoquinadas"

* * *

\- ¡Shikaku! ¿Por qué eres siempre así?

\- ¿Cómo "así"?

\- ¡Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando, Shikaku! ¡Flojo, flojo, flojo! ¡Estoy dispuesta a soportar tu actitud de peso muerto, pero NO te voy a dejar que impidas a Shikamaru de la misma manera!

\- Yo nunca bloquearía a Shikamaru de-

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás tan en contra de su-

Mi padre salió disparado de su silla, con su serpenteante sombra envolviendo a mi madre y estirándose a través de toda la cocina y, mi madre, la que yo siempre había creído la más enérgica y convincente de los dos, se había quedado sin palabras por una vez.

Yo nunca lo había visto tan enojado antes. Diablos, yo nunca lo había visto enojado de ninguna manera antes, nunca. Molesto, sí - pero el único indicio que daba cuando lo estaba era sólo meter una almohada bajo su propia cabeza y darse una vuelta. Yo podía lidiar con eso.

Pero este hombre era algo completamente diferente, algo que, con mi vocabulario expandido de niño de seis años, no se me ocurría cómo describir. Lo que yo sí sabía era que éste ser era claramente peligroso – y, en ése momento, mi mente que aparentemente era la de un "genio" por fin comprendió el verdadero significado de un shinobi. En algún lugar bajo su actitud somnolienta, el hombre que había matado para crear su camino hacia la supervivencia durante una Guerra Mundial Shinobi entera resurgía finalmente, con cicatrices y todo. La profunda raya que recorría su cara, la irregular capa de piel en la cual me divertía hincando los dedos cuando era un bebé mientras él reía – eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que ahora irradiaban sus ojos.

Nunca había estado tan asustado en todos mis seis años de vida.

Una cosa era segura – a partir de ése punto, supe que, mientras que podía hacer enojar a mi madre todo lo que quisiera y salir con poco más que un regaño relativamente indoloro y unos pocos minutos en el rincón, llevar a mi padre a su punto que quiebre era una decisión muy poco sabia y probablemente la última que jamás tomaría.

Hay cosas hay que se dicen acerca de la furia de un hombre paciente.

La cara de mi madre estaba congelada, pálida al lado de la luz parpadeante de la lámpara; no podía hablar. Yo me seguía escondiendo tras el muro que separaba la cocina de la sala. Todavía no habían notado mi presencia; mis padres estaban así de tan inmersos en su discusión y, de todas maneras, yo era un Nara. A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños, yo no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad – mas bien, yo la amaba por el escondite y la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba. Yo tenía la tendencia de irme hacia las sombras y siempre fui bueno escondiéndome. Además, yo era tan pequeño, incluso comparado con otros niños de mi edad, y mi chakra era todavía tan poco que era probable que mi presencia hubiera desaparecido en comparación con el imponente aura que emitía mi padre. Con cada palabra que decía, su enojo se hacía mayor y así también crecía la oscura nube de energía alrededor de él, convirtiéndose en un frenesí el cual yo nunca había pensado que fuera capaz de salir de él.

Mi padre – un hombre tan solemne, callado y calmados – y esta persona en nuestra cocina, gritándole a mi madre – no podían ser la misma persona…

Y, sin embargo, sí lo era.

Las fotografías en nuestro altar familiar ahora se tambaleaban junto con su estruendosa voz y brillante chakra. Me imaginé a mis ancestros de dos dimensiones, con sus vidriosos ojos de papel fotográfico tras los paneles de vidrio y marcos grabados, sacudiéndose con tanto terror como yo lo hacía.

Si Padre podía escuchar sus temblores por sobre el ruido de sus propios gritos, no parecía importarle.

\- ¡Los tres Sannin – uno un pervertido obstinado, una una borracha hedonista y otro Kami sabe dónde, vuelto completamente inhumano gracias a su propia genialidad! - Con cada frase, su voz se alzaba exponencialmente. - ¡El Cuarto Hokage - alabada sea su grandeza - dotado de tantos sobrenombres y títulos que se ahogaría en tinta intentando escribirlos todos! ¿Y para qué? ¡Muerto antes de cumplir los treinta! - Él sólo seguía y seguía y no pararía. - Kakashi Hatake - tan completamente cagado de la cabeza que ni siquiera es gracioso - no me mires así, Yoshino, los dos sabemos que es verdad - el pobre hombre es el peor caso que cualquier persona que sepa algo de psicología jamás va a ver sin que sea locura – ¿Quién no lo sería si es que hubiera estado toda su vida desde que aprendiera caminar arriesgando su vida por una aldea que sólo ha triturado todo y a todos los que conoces en pedacitos? ¡Por eso él ocupa diez máscaras, una sobre la otra, y evade todas las preguntas personales como el aceite evade al agua y lee esa mugre de Icha Icha en público y llega tarde a todo a propósito y pasa horas de horas de horas parado afuera bajo el sol, la lluvia, la nieve o lo que sea frente a esa maldita piedra, y juega con la mente de las personas como si ni siquiera le importara cada vez que puede, porque esa es una forma muy obvia de lidiar con toda la mierda que la vida le ha hecho afrontar, y nadie, ni siquiera Inoichi Yamanaka, puede hacer nada por él!

Mi madre no lloraba. Ella era una mujer valiente y endurecida, no como las suaves princesitas de las historias. Ella nunca había esperado a ningún hombre que fuera a rescatarla. Todo lo que ella había logrado, desde su primera misión hasta capturar la atención de mi padre, había sido por su propio mérito.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba toda esa agua mojando sus mejillas ahora?

\- Shikaku, por favor...

Mi padre no la escuchó y sólo continuó listando sin piedad a cada uno de los miembros del Legado de los Prodigios de Konoha hasta que, finalmente, cerró su argumento a un volumen tan alto que me pregunté por qué toda la aldea no se había despertado e ido a nuestra casa a ver qué sucedía todavía.

Tal vez fue porque sabían que el ruido venía de la casa de Shikaku Nara y que era mejor mantenerse alejado.

\- ¿Quieres que comience con el brillante, invencible, infame Itachi Uchiha – genin a los siete, chunin a los ocho y asesinando hombres ya crecidos en sus camas, siendo ANBU, a los trece? ¡Se quebró y volvió completamente loco, dejando a su amado hermano menor para que recogiera los pedazos de su destrozo! Pero supongo que no deberíamos sorprendernos, oh no, manda a un niñito a romper su primer cuello y cortar su primera yugular antes de que su edad tenga dos dígitos; todo va a estar bien ¿o no? ¡Me sorprende que no haya intentado hacer algo parecido antes! ¡Sólo piensa, Yoshino!Su familia entera, el mayor clan de toda Konoha, ASESINADO, MASACRADO a sangre fría, reducido de más de cien hombres a sólo dos ¡en UNA noche! ¡YO ESTABA AHÍ, YOSHINO! YO ERA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS LLAMADAS ORIGINALMENTE PARA LA INVESTIGACIÓN TRAS EL FINAL DE LA MASACRE UCHIHA Y ¿SABES LO QUE VÍ?¡UNA CASCADA DE SANGRE, CAYENDO EN LOS ESCALONES DE LA ENTRADA Y DERRAMÁNDOSE EN LA CALLE DE AFUERA! ¿Y SABES QUÉ MÁS VÍ? ¡LAS HUELLAS DE ITACHI UCHIHA EN EL MAR DE ROJO! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA UNA DE ELLAS ESTABA CORRIDA O MÁS MARCADA! ¡ÉL NO DUDÓ NI CORRIÓ HACIA AFUERA! ÉL CAMINÓ CALMADAMENTE COMO UNO SE PASEARÍA POR EL PARQUE EN UN FELÍZ Y SOLEADO DÍA DE VERANO, COMO SI NADA MALO OCURRIERA –

\- ¡Shikaku!

Y entonces, se rompió el enojo y la bestia fue reemplazada por un hombre que se veía muy viejo como para ser mi abuelo. Envejecido, no sólo por la sabiduría, sino también por el dolor...

Sus gritos cesaron y fueron reemplazados por algo más lento y triste. Y, sin embargo, fueron estos sentimientos, nacidos de una bestia diferente a mi padre, esta vez, una bestia de temor más que de enojo, que me asustaba más que toda su furia. Incluso tras largos años, al afrontarme con enemigos, mi memoria volvería a este momento y yo recordaría sus dolorosos suspiros...

-Oh ¿qué seguirá, Yoshino? ¿Qué destino le asignaremos a este próximo prodigio? ¿Debemos covertirlo en Shikamaru Nara, el mismísimo hombre del saco? ¿Un cuento de advertencia para las futuras generaciones de nuestro clan, acerca de un él, que caminó por las sombras tanto tiempo que él mismo se convirtió en una?

Mi madre no dijo ninguna palabra. Yo tampoco lo hice. Simplemente me quedé sentado, congelado, sin poder ni respirar, mientras veía las oscuras siluetas de la pared transformarse en una forma muy familiar.

Yo mismo.

Déjenme explicar mi historia desde el principio.

Como ya lo pudieron haber deducido, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. Soy el hijo de Shikaku Y Yoshino Nara, anteriormente Yoshino -, de un linaje insignificante; y heredero del clan Nara de Konohagakure no Sato. Soy hijo único, aunque probablemente tenga algunos primos lejanos por el lado de mi madre viviendo en otro lugar. No hablaré mucho de ellos, lo que creo que les va a sentar bien, siendo que son civiles que preferirían una vida pacífica y calmada, lejos de toda la traición y crueldad del mundo shinobi. No los culpo por esa visión de vida y no creo que ellos se ofendan tampoco, cuando diga que considero más como mis hermanos a mis compañeros de armas que a ellos.

Al parecer, las características sanguíneas son fuertes en las familias shinobi. Tómenme a mí como ejemplo. La primera impresión que doy es que soy extactamente como mi padre. El puntiagudo y oscuro cabello, los ojos perezosos y pequeños, la forma de nuestras caras y narices, las expresiones faciales que hacemos en cada situación, la inigualable inteligencia que sólo se encuentra en los Nara – incluso nuestros hábitos usuales, desde cómo bostezamos hasta la manera en que ponemos los ojos en blanco en exasperación coinciden exactamente, aunque eso puede tener más que ver con la manera en que fui criado (después de todo, los niños imitan a sus padres) que con la genética.

Pero para los profesores de la Academia que tuvieron la mala de suerte de sufrir más de una generación de mi familia, tías, tíos y primos lejanos incluidos, todos les dirán inmediatamente que, en mi corazón, soy como mi madre.

Se dice (a veces con afecto y otras en tono de queja) que los Nara sufren la aflicción de tener mucho yin. Desde nuestras mentes hasta nuestros cuerpos e incluso en las distintivas técnicas de sombra que ocupamos, somos del tipo callado y reflexivo; inteligentes, pero no tendemos a la acción. Tal vez demasiado inteligentes, así que la Naturaleza tuvo que balancear nuestro campo de juego reduciendo algo más que tuviéramos.

Por lo menos era así hasta que llegué yo.

Hokage-sama culpa a mi madre. Nunca lo dice en voz alta, pero yo lo sé, porque cada vez que mi padre decide participar en el día de "Lleva a tu Hijo al Trabajo" de la Central de Mando de Konoha, el Sandaime frunce su viejo ceño y se pincha el puente de la nariz y dice en un callado suspiro "Oh, Shikaku ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, debías casarte con ella?" cada vez que posa sus ojos en mí. Por supuesto, lo dice de broma y no con enojo, por lo que tal vez no debería quejarme tanto.

Mi madre no era Nara de nacimiento, aunque sí lo parecía – ella también tenía esa cara ovalada que se muestra tan prominente cuando el pelo está sujetado por atrás. Ella venía de una familia de civiles – quizás yo tenía un abuelo que era un genin de su lado; no lo sé – y por eso ella había tenido que pelear, rasguñar y gritar para subir de rango hasta Chunin, junto con el resto de sus compañeros normales, a diferencia de esos equipos "especiales" conformados sólo por hijos de clanes (hablando de eso, parece que casi todos los herederos de cada clan están en mi año...). Es probable que pudiera haber avanzado más, pero yo nací y se retiró.

Eso, en teoría. Ella no ha dejado de ser shinobi en espíritu y cada mañana, sin falta, lo prueba al arrastrarme fielmente fuera de la cama al alba para hacer nuestros ejercicios. (Se rindió en intentar que mi padre se levantara tan temprano hace mucho tiempo porque, de todas maneras, a la hora en la que por fin ella consigue que se salga de la cama, el tiempo designado al ejercicio ya se acabó. Sin embargo, ella lo sigue molestando hasta que finalmente se despierta).

De yo ser como mi padre, se hubiera rendido también conmigo.

Pero yo no era como él. Yo salí a mi madre y, por primera vez, el yin de un Nara estaba balanceado con el yang de mi madre – sangre nueva y fresca, nacida en la injusticia social de el ya establecido sistema de clanes, criada sólo gracias a voluntad y determinación, ansiosa y lista para la acción. Sí, nací con el cerebro de mi padre, pero tenía el corazón de mi madre, un corazón esculpido por los juicios y tribulaciones, no sólo de la vida de shinobi, también de el mundo político shinobi en general, con un poco más que un instructor promedio, un nombre de familia mediocre y todo su coraje y ferocidad.

Comencé la Academia más o menos a los seis años, como todos los demás de mi año. Y, al principio, la diferencia entre mis compañeros y yo o no era tanta o no era tan obvia. Los primeros días fueron mayoritariamente teóricos, así que los niños de familias civiles no se matarían agarrando un kunai incorrectamente por lo menos, así que no tuve muchas oportunidades de demostrarme aparte de responder preguntas básicas. Las respondía bien, claramente, pero también lo hacían todos los chiquillos que se habían molestado en abrir un libro el día anterior. Incluso una de las niñas "civiles" - Sakura Haruno - podía responder perfectamente ese tipo de preguntas. Yo parecía completamente normal comparardo con los otros niños, incluso después de que comenzara en entrenamiento básico. Claro, yo podía lanzar mis armas, ejecutar perfectamente mis katas y lograr un lugar relativamente alto en las peleas, pero eso era de esperarse de alguien con mi origen. Habían muchos otros niños, como mis amigos Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi, que también habían sido criados en clanes y les iba igual de bien.

Nuestra generación era la que tenía una mayor cantidad de niños de clanes en mucho tiempo y todos nosotros, coincidentemente, éramos herederos. Algo así debió haber sido planeado, porque no había manera de que esto hubiera sido aleatorio, pero no dije nada porque era un hecho inútil y, de todas maneras, mi padre siempre me dijo que no gastara tiempo en hechos inútiles.

El punto era, durante las primeras semanas, había muy pocas cosas en las que distinguirme del resto de mis compañeros, sobre todos porque un tercio de la clase trabajaba con las mismas ventajas que yo tenía. De hecho, si no se hubiera sabido que yo era un Nara que no pasaba durmiendo la mitad del día, yo hubiera sido uno de los herederos más insignificantes, clasificado en el mismo grupo que Shino Aburame, teniendo en cuenta existían chiquillos como Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka, ambos más adeptos a presumir que yo.

Pero no me podía ocultar para siempre. Aunque mi padre había dado su mejor esfuerzo al intentar inculcarme un fuerte sentido de modestia – casi todo bajo la doctrina de que un buen shinobi no debía ser visto ni escuchado – mi madre como qué canceló esa idea con la suya propia – de siempre intentar hacer todo lo mejor posible y dar tu todo en todo. Si tenemos en cuenta mi inteligencia natural, quiere decir que tengo mucho que dar.

Al final, se había terminado manifestándose cuando tenía que hacerlo. Yo nunca me ofrecía de voluntario para hacer algo más de lo que me habían pedido, a diferencia de Sasuke, que terminaba haciendo complicadas demostraciones de taijutsu al frente de los instructores cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero todo lo que me era pedido era concluido de tal manera que probara que claramente que yo era capaz de mucho, mucho más de lo que mostraba. Así que complací a ambos lados. Escondí el 75% de mis habilidades, justo como mi padre quería que lo hiciese, pero maldíganme si me contuve con el otro 25%. Mirando hacia atrás, tal vez hice eso basándome tanto en mi propio egoísmo como en la obediencia hacia los principios para convertirse en un buen shinobi de mis padres. Yo, como cualquier otro niño, quería ser reconocido por mi propio mérito. Era mi propia manera de presumir. Claro que, a los seis años, uno no piensa verdaderamente en la realidad de las implicaciones morales de sus acciones. Simplemente, me había convencido a mí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sin egoísmo involucrado, porque todos los adultos que me rodeaban así lo creían. Fin de la historia.

Estaba en la mitad del primer semestre cuando los signos de que yo era más que sólo diferente comenzaron a mostrarse. Yo siempre terminaba primero y obtenía el puntaje perfecto en cada prueba escrita. No sólo uno o dos minutos antes que la persona que seguía – a veces a diferencia era tanta como media hora, dependiendo de cuánto teníamos que escribir y cuánto trabajo demostrado se nos pedía en los cálculos. Podía terminar las pruebas de alternativas en segundos, literalmente. Muchas de estas preguntas eran de sentido común - si no sabía la respuesta, podía sacarla razonando.

Me voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y decir que yo no terminaba rápido a propósito para probar mi superioridad a mis compañeros, como lo harían la mayoría de los niño, más bien lo hacía para probarme mi ego a mí mismo – y a mis padres. Me gustaban los juegos y, para mí, cada examen era como un juego y mi puntaje era determinado por cuánto tiempo me quedaba. Además, mientras más tiempo me quedara, más tiempo tenía para ir al patio de la Academia y entrenar solo. Yo sabía que sentarme por unos minutos más para revisar mi trabajo no me iba a ayudar más que no hacerlo, mientras que ejercitar mis músculos sí lo haría. Después de todo, una de las filosofías de mi padre era aquellos bendecidos con una mente superior al nacer deben trabajar como todos los demás para desarrollar un cuerpo superior. Y, como me lo enseñaba la ética de trabajo de mi madre, aprovecha cada segundo que tienes – así lo hice.

Mi fuerza bruta era como la del resto de los estudiantes, pero cuando se trataba de cosas como la técnica – cómo distribuir el poder más eficientemente – yo tenía ventaja. Yo aprendía rápido, me movía rápido y era tan coordinado físicamente que podía lidiar con más daño que el resto de mis amigos, aunque tuviéramos la misma fuerza. Y entonces, no importaba cuántos shuriken lanzara Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo de la clase, ni de cuántos ANBU se escapara Naruto Uzumaki, los profesores de la Academia proclamaron pronto que era imposible que alguien llegara a alcanzarme.

Lo que no era verdad. Yo sabía que era inteligente en ese momento, pero si es que hay algo de lo cual mi padre me advirtió fue la arrogancia, porque ningún hombre puede controlar perfectamente el futuro.

Pero eso no importa. A pesar de ser Shikamaru Nara, yo seguía siendo sólo un niño de seis años y no imparta qué palabras de sabiduría se le ocurrieran a mi padre, seguramente serían ignoradas en favor de la experiencia al llegar a mí.

Y por eso llegó la primera – y, por suerte, última – pelea entre mis padres.

Comenzó suficientemente inocente. Alrededor del final de mi primer semestre, los instructores de la Academia y algunos otros oficiales de Konoha, habían analizado mis puntajes y, tras darse cuenta de la distancia que estaba adelante de todos los que jamás habían visto, , incluyendo a todos los niños prodigio que habían venido antes de mí, consideraron adelantarme algunos años.

En ese entonces, yo seguía siendo muy joven e inocente para mi intelecto. Yo no tenía opinión en el asunto. Yo era sólo un chiquillo. Yo era feliz mientras tuviera a mis amigos y a los elogios de mis padres y profesores. Yo sabía vagamente que era un niño inteligente y especial, porque todos me lo decían, pero no sabía que tanto me diferenciaba de loa demás. Cuando tienes seis años, tú eres tú y ellos son ellos. ¿Y qué si yo tenía más estrellas doradas que todos los demás? Ino era Ino, Choji era Choji, Sasuke era Sasuke, Naruto era Naruto y, biológicamente hablando, el cerebro se demora un rato en crear su propio sentido de sí mismo.

Por otro lado, mi madre estaba completamente dispuesta.

Fue ahí cuando mi padre se metió y me rescató.

\- No - Había dicho él, pisando fuerte el piso de tal manera que hasta el Hokage, que había estado completamente a favor de la idea, retiraron su apoyo. - Simplemente, no.

Lo bueno de ser un Nara es que, no importa lo bajo que hables, cuando lo hacías (y me refiero a hablar de verdad, no quejarse) la gente te escucha.

Pero mi madre también era un Nara, por nombre sino por sangre, y ella tenía otras ideas. Una mujer terca, no se le ocurría cómo nadie no tomaría una oportunidad tan grande que estuviera frente a sus narices como si nada. Esa noche pidió – bueno, demandó es una palabra más apropiada, si tenemos en cuenta que ésta era mi madre – saber exactamente por qué mi padre estaba frenando mi educación.

Él ya se había anticipado a esta pregunto y tenía una lista entera preparada, por supuesto.

Y así volvemos a mí – seis años, arrinconado contra la pared, escondido en las sombras, dando, finalmente, un vistazo a qué futuro es probable que tenga un niño como yo.

\- Ningún niño genio ha tenido jamás una vida agradable. No en el mundo shinobi. Shikamaru puede tener fama y gloria si quiere, pero no será como un niño prodigio. Su vida adulta ya va a ser suficientemente dura en esta línea de trabajo. Déjalo ser feliz mientras pueda.

Mi madre puede ser considerada mandona y ahogante por muchos, pero que nunca se diga que no sabía reconocer una razón cuando la escuchaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día siguiente, ya no se escuchaba más de esa "cháchara ridícula" (palabras de mi padre, no mías) de graduarme antes. Yo me quedaría donde estaba, con niños de mi edad y crecería normalmente – o tan normalmente como se pudiera, con toda esa propaganda de guerra y desentivización a partir de los seis, supongo.

De todas maneras, mi madre consiguió convencer a mi padre de que debería ayudarme a alimentar mi talento antes de que se agotara completamente, porque estaba claro que me aburría en la escuela. Mi padre podía estar de acuerdo en eso – no le importaba realmente cuánto avanzara entre los seis y los doce, mientras no me pusiera el hitai-ate antes que eso. Creo que en su mundo ideal, los niños ni completarían su educación hasta por lo menos los dieciocho, pero cuando finalmente lo hicieran, estaríamos sacando estudiantes con un nivel no menor a jonin. Para él, uno no se convertía en chunin después de pasar los Exámenes Chunin – uno ya debería tener un nivel alto de chunin antes de entrar a esa cosa. No se gana nada entrando a una prueba potencialmente letal sólo para reprobar o, peor, morir.

Supongo que este acuerdo terminó siendo lo mejor para mí. Tenía amigos en mi clases – Choji e Ino desde antes de la Academia (aunque más Choji que Ino, a la cual le gustaba también jugar con otras niñas) – y no quería dejarlos. Incluso si Sasuke tenía el hábito de enfurruñarse y andar malhumorado sin razón aparente, y si Naruto y Kiba estaban en el lado ruidoso, seguían siendo mis amigos. De todas maneras, mis profesores sabían de mi situación (siendo ellos los que les habían presentado la idea de "saltarse seis años" q mi padre y al Hokage), y generalmente me dejaban hacer mi propio trabajo mientras ayudaban al resto de la clase en un concepto en el cual yo era experto hace mucho rato. Además, a diferencia del resto de mis amigos, yo podía quedarme despierto hasta tarde en la noche, a veces hasta después de las dice, sentándome alrededor de una fogata con mi padre y mirando parpadear a las sombras en el suelo.

Mi niñez fue bastante agradable, aparte de los problemas normales de los niños.

Pero el tiempo vuelo muy rápido y pronto estuve mirando mi reflejo en mi abrillantado hitai-ate, preguntándome cuándo había cumplido los doce.

Tal vez era por eso que a mi padre le gustaba tomar las cosas con tanta calma.

(Pero nunca olvidé a su equivalente del viejo del saco y, durante toda mi vida, esas palabras que él no sabía que yo había escuchado, me perseguirían como un espíritu).

("Aquellos que caminan en las sobran pueden perfectamente terminar convirtiéndose en una de ellas.")


	2. El Lamento de los Chunin de Escritorio

Capítulo 2: El Lamento de los Chunin de Escritorio

 **N/A: Shikamaru siempre habla en primera persona; todos los demás lo hacen en tercera persona limitada. Hay una razón muy específica del por qué de este raro estilo de puntos de vista, pero no será revelado hasta que se termine la historia.**

* * *

La noche tras la graduación, Academia Shinobi de Konoha, reunión de final de año de emergencia

\- ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer? - se quejó Iruka Umino, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

\- Naruto Uzumaki finalmente aprobó, así que por lo menos ahora no tendrás que lidiar con un equipo de dos personas.- Mencionó Genma, sin ayudar en nada. El mismo Umino había pasado al enano. Dios ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Oh, verdad. La técnica de Múltiples Clones de Sombra.

Maldita sea.

\- Esta es la generación graduada más disfuncional que jamás he tenido - gruñó Iruka - No puedo poner ni a Ino ni a Sakura, ni a ninguna de las fanáticas con Sasuke, he visto cómo lo persiguen después de clases y eso es simplemente cruel. ¡Por no mencionar que causaría una dinámica de equipo bastante irregular y no podemos permitir que nadie salga herido sólo porque alguien estaba muy ocupada comiéndose a su compañero con los ojos...! Pero, de todas maneras tenemos que tener a una chica en cada equipo. Este año calzan perfectamente. Nueve chicas, dieciocho chicos. Ésa es una razón de dos es a uno y no podemos estropearla, o los equipos no van a estar balanceados y la gente se va a quejar.

\- Más bien tú te vas a quejar, señor TOC - masculló Genma entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡Nada!

\- ¿Y qué tal Hinata Hyuuga? Ella es callada. No creo haberla visto nunca corriendo tras Sasuke como lo hacen las otras chicas - sugirió Daikoku.

Eso, de alguna manera, pareció tranquilizar a Iruka y dibujó una línea entre Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Pero, esperen, esos son dos usuarios de dojutsu en el mismo equipo ¿No será injusto?

\- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? - preguntó Daikoku. - Si es como tú lo dices, entonces ésta es la mejor solución ¿preferirías poner al Último Uchiha con Hinata Hyuuga o con una fanática rabiosa?

Bueno, tenía un punto. De todas maneras, los otros equipos también terminarían con herederos de clan, esta generación estaba llena. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando todos, embarazando a sus esposas al mismo tiempo? ¡Era una conspiración!

 **(N/T: Yo sospecho nomás que fue el término de la Tercera Guerra, pero weno...)**

Iruka suspiró.

\- Eso igual nos deja con el problema del "genio de la clase"/"último absoluto"… En una situación ideal, se supone que deberíamos poner a Naruto Uzumaku con Sasuke Uchiha y hacerlos nuestro equipo de combate de frente, pero este año, nuestro estudiante Nara tenía la voluntad de tomar su lápiz para tomar sus exámenes... - Iruka ignoró las risitas sarcásticas que salieron del grupo de shinobi – así que él es el mejor de la clase. Lo que significa que no vamos a poder repetir el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, lo que es una lástima, porque ése es el equipo más exitoso de Captura e Interrogación que jamás hemos tenido. Pero no podemos poner a Naruto con nadie que no sea Shikamaru, porque, de nuevo, tenemos que hacer las cosas justas. Podríamos intentar preservar Ino-Shika-Chou, pero esi puede llevarnos de nuevo al problema del desequilibrio. ¿Cuál es más importante?

\- Yo diría que el desequilibrio por sobre Ino-Shika-Cho - dijo Aoba, ajustándose sus anteojos con su meñique. - no es el fin del mundo. Shikamaru le hará bien a Naruto. Él es inteligente y responsable, pero también tiene un temperamento estable. Es uno de los pocos que no se burla del niño, aparte de Chouji y Shino. Si lo pusieras con Sasuke, lo único que harían sería pelear todo el tiempo. Notarás que, aunque Shikamaru sea el mejor de la clase, es Sasuke con quien Naruto siempre saca pelea.

\- Supongo que eso funcionaría… - suspiró Iruka - Así que eso nos deja a las otras damas. Sakura e Ino.

\- Yo aconsejaría no poner a Sakura en el equipo de Naruto. A Naruto le gusta Sakura, pero ella lo detesta absolutamente, sus palabras e incluso a veces lo golpea. Interferiría demasiado en la dinámica del grupo - dijo Suzume - Ino es amiga de la infancia de Shikamaru y, aunque no le cae tan bien Naruto, lo podría tolerar bastante mejor de lo que lo haría Sakura. Así, tendríamos a dos tercios del Ino-Shika-Chou juntos. Naruto no es un Akimichi, pero puede convertirse en un peleador decente si recibe el entrenamiento correcto, lo cual lo haría encajar en el rol faltante del equipo. De todas maneras, será bueno que los niños se muevan un paso más lejos de sus padres. Sería diferente si Ino-Shika-Cho fuera multigeneracional, pero sólo ha existido por una. No hay necesidad de comenzar una tradición y condenar al resto de sus nietos a tener el mismo equipo por el resto de sus vidas.

\- ¿Pero no te sientes un poco mal cortando a Chouji de de la ecuación? - preguntó Genma, sacándose el senbon de su boca. Se encogió de hombros. - No importa, tú eres el que le va a llevar la lista al Hokage, no yo. Él puede hablar con los Akimichi si preguntan algo.

\- ¿Supongo entonces que pondremos a Chouji con Sasuke y Hinata? - preguntó Iruka. -Chouji también tiene el temperamento tranquilo, va a ser bueno para Sasuke... Por si acaso, ése chico alzó varias banderas rojas en su último reporte psicológico. Lo que nos deja a... Shino con Kiba y Sakura. Eso es tan justo como puedo hacerlo. Todos los otros equipos se quedarán como están.

\- Suena bien - dijo Suzume. - Así ahora... Tradicionalmente la combinación genio/último es el equipo de combate de frente, pero este año es nuestro equipo de captura e interrogación. Combate de frente será Sasuke, Hinata y Chouji, lo cual es bueno; es un hecho que tienen fuertes raíces de taijutsu. Y entonces, nuestro equipo de inteligencia va ser bueno sólo Shino y Kiba. Lamentablemente, Sakura no tiene dojutsu, pero si la ponemos ése equipo con Kurenai Yuuhi… Puede que haga bien con algún genjutsu.

Iruka escribió rápidamente las sugerencias. Dios, se estaba poniendo muy viejo para esto. ¿Y qué si sólo tenía veintidós? No le pagaban lo suficiente para este tipo de estrés, maldita sea. Se merecía una buena noche de descanso después del incidente de Mizuki, pero no, él tenía que pasar a Naruto, lo que significaba que todo el trabajo de asignar los equipos había sido tachado y había que hacerlo de nuevo. Estúpido él.

\- Sakura es una natural e el control de chakra. Sí, eso quedaría bien. Pero… ¿Qué hacemos con los otros dos equipos? ¿Siete y diez? - masculló Daikoku, con una mano en la barbilla. - No le podemos fallar a ninguno de esos tres equipos, siete, ocho y diez. Son todos los niños de clanes, por Kami. Tendremos que poner a Sasuke con Kakashi, porque es el único usuario de Sharingan que queda… Pero la combinación genio/último tradicionalmente tiene un sensei de un equipo siete anterior… Pero, de nuevo, este año es un poco diferente, teniendo en cuenta que ya no es nuestro equipo de combate de frente…

\- Pero Hatake siempre reprueba a todos sus equipos - señaló Genma. - Ya sabes, esa prueba de 'trabajo en equipo' que viene del Primer Hokage.

\- ¿Él qué? - preguntó Iruka.

\- Él ha reprobado a cada uno de los equipos que le han tocado, porque ninguno de ellos puede trabajar en conjunto - dijo Genma.

\- Bueno, ése es un problema - masculló Iruka - El mayor problema de Sasuke es trabajar en un equipo.

\- No podemos simplemente reprobar al Último Uchiha - dijo Suzume.

\- Podríamos poner a Ino-Shika-Na con él y ver cómo funciona - sugirió Aoba. - Digo, si algún equipo va a trabajar lo suficientemente bien como para pasar la prueba, va a ser ése. Naruto no es el arma más afilada del cajón, si entiendes lo que digo, pero Shikamaru e Ino van a poder apoyarlo y ellos saben bastante acerca del trabajo en equipo…Kakashi tiene que tener un equipo tarde o temprano. No podemos permitir un tipo tan poderoso como él ir por la vida sin tener ni siquiera un estudiante. Además, Hatake fue ANBU, yo diría que está más calificado para enseñarle a un equipo de rastreo y captura que Asuma. Igual Asuma siempre ha sido mejor en el combate de frente.

\- Pero el Sharingan... ¡Arrrgh! - Iruka, frustrado, lanzó su lápiz.

\- Mira, Sasuke todavía no tiene el Sharingan. Cuando por fin lo desarrolle, haremos que Hatake le haga tutoría en privado, si es necesario. Así no nos acusan de favoritismo en un mismo equipo - dijo Aoba. - Problema resuelto. De todas maneras, la mayoría de los Uchiha no necesitaba realmente a nadie que les enseñara a utilizar sus ojos. Ellos lo descubrían solitos ¿o no? Creo que Sasuke va a estar bien, sin importar ai alguien le enseña eso. En estos momentos, su mayor problema es el trabajo en equipo y se supone que Asuma es bueno en eso ¿verdad?

\- Bien, el Equipo Diez va para Asuma y el Equipo Siete para Kakashi. ¿Algo más? Porque juro por dios-

\- Qué bueno que eso funcionara - Genma sonrió - porque escuché a Hatake pidiéndole al Hokage, bueno, más bien demandándole, tener al chico Uzumaki en su equipo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ése Uzumaki? - exclamó Suzume.

\- Sólo hay uno - Genma se encogió de hombros.

\- Whoa. Detente ahí. ¿Dijiste que quería a Naruto Uzumaki en su equipo?

\- ¿Pero por qué él de todas las personas? - preguntó Suzume. - Uno pensaría que estaría rogando por alguien más cercano a su nivel... como Shikamaru o Sasuke. ¿Naruto, en serio? ¿Por qué?

\- Me vence - respondió Genma. - Solamente lo escuché. No conozco todo el contexto. Aparentemente, todo lo que se sabe de ése chico está entre él y Sandaime-sama. Todo lo que yo sé es que, por alguna razón, quiere tener la oportunidad de probar a Naruto y no aceptará nada más. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡El Hokage aceptó! Bueno, no realmente, porque dijo que la asignación de los equipos estaba a cargo de los profesores de la Academia, pero también implicó que haría ojos ciegos a cualquier cosa que hiciera Kakashi para tener al chiquillo en su equipo. Y Hatake puede tirar de muchos hilos, créanme.

\- ¿Y NUNCA SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRME QUE POSIBLEMENTE TENDRÍAMOS QUE COMENZAR DESDE CERO SÓLO PARA COMPLACER A ÉSTE IMBÉCIL HASTA DESPUÉS DE QUE ASIGNÁRAMOS LOS EQUIPOS? - explotó Iruka.

\- ¿Puede en serio hacer algo así? ¿Ya sabes, demandar a ciertos estudiantes?

\- Formalmente, no lo creo, pero estamos hablando de Kakashi Hatake, ése tipo puede conseguir cualquier mierda siendo pasivo-agresivo.

\- ¿Crees tú que es por el tú-sabes-qué...?

\- Esa sería una razón para escaparse, no quererlo cerca.

\- Recuerda, que este es Kakashi Hatake. Ya está suficientemente cagado. ¿No es eso lo que le gusta hacer? ¿Correr tras el peligro? Además, el niño no es tan peligroso, si no contamos las bromas.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Suficiente! - gritó Iruka por sobre la discusión, agarrando su lápiz y escribiendo las últimas modificaciones en la lista de equipos. - ¡Aquí está la última edición y no le hagan más adiciones o juro por dios que los a encontrar y asesinarlos mientras duermen!… Ahem. De todas maneras… El Equipo Uno va a ser…

* * *

-… Equipo Siete: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki, bajo Kakashi Hatake. Equipo Ocho: Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzuka. Su sensei va a ser Kurenai Yuuhi. Equipo Diez: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga y Chouji Akimichi y ustedes trabajarán con Asuma Sarutobi. -Iruka tiró al piso la lista, ignorando completamente los alegatos de todas las chicas que no quedaron con su precioso Sasuke-kun. Había gastado demasiadas horas de sueño intentando que las asignaciones de los equipos fueran perfectas, maldita sea, y no iba a volver y arreglar nada sólo para aplacar a unas preadolescentes quejosas.

-Iruka-sensei ¿por qué no puedo estar con Sasuke-kuuun~?

\- ¡PORQUE YA GASTÉ MUCHAS HORAD DE SUEÑO INTENTANDO QUE ESTAS ASIGNACIONES FUERAN PERFECTAS, MÁLDITA SEA, Y NO VOY A VOLVER Y ARREGLAR NADA SÓLO PARA APLACAR A UNAS PREADOLESCENTES QUEJOTAS! - gritó.

Hubo un silencio aturdido

Já. Por una vez se habían callado todas. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Eso es todo por hoy, amigos. Sus nuevos profesores van a reunirse con ustedes después del recreo de almuerzo. Ahí voy a tener pegadas las listas de las salas en las puertas.

No les dijo que dos tercios de ellos probablemente terminarían como carne de cañón en lugar de un equipo de élite entrenando bajo un Jonin famoso, pero bueno. Algunas cosas tenían que ser aprendidas por el modo duro y éste era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake estaba teniendo un buen día. Un muy buen día. Estaba a punto de reunirse con tres tiernos, nuevos genin, como Sandaime-sama lo hacía hacer cada año, agradables e impresionables, eran perfectos para aterrorizar. Como Ibiki siempre lo dejaba claro, las palabras eran tanto un arma como lo era cualquier filo de hierro y era increíble lo que unas pocas palabras por ahí y por allá podían hacer con ninjas supuestamente "entrenados".

Entonces recordó que ése año, de los tres niños con los que estaba atrapado (o más bien, los tres niños que estaban atrapados con él - si pasaban) el primero era un genio certificado, la segunda era la única heredera de un clan de lectores de lee-mentes y el tercero era el jinchuuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas y el hijo de su difunto sensei.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez este montón podría ser más difícil de engañar que los otros.

Era una lástima que no le hubiera tocado el primo (¿cuarto?¿quinto?¿octavo?) de Obito, pero quizá eso fuera lo mejor. Teniendo en cuenta la evaluación psicológica de Sasuke, el chico hubiera sido más difícil de lidiar que un dolor en el posterior. De hecho, daba miedo lo mucho que se parecía a la suya propia cuando tenía su edad. (Ahora seguía estado igual de cagado, pero sabía lidiar mejor con ello - con sonrisas tanto falsas como verdaderas hacia las pocas personas que se atrevían a entrar en su, tristemente pequeño, grupo de amistades).

Tal vez por esl era una mala idea – eran demasiado parecidos y eso definitivamente no terminaría bien. El chico podía aprender una i dos cosas de un tipo gentil como Asuma. Kakashi tuvo un escalofrío al pensar cómo él mismo hubiera terminado si hubiera tenido un sensei tan frío como él – Orochimaru, por ejemplo – en lugar del feliz, sonriente y nunca enojado Minato Namikaze.

Oh, bueno. No era el momento ñara tener pensamientos depresivos. Iba a reunirse con unos jovencitos bastante sensibles y, aparentemente, se suponía que no tenías que asustarlos con historias de muerte y estrés postraumático hasta que fuera muy tarde para que se retiraran.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían cuando finalmente llegara el momento.

\- ¡LLEGÓ TARDE!

Oh ¿lo había hecho? Hmmm… Se supone que la reunión era a las… ¿A qué hora habían dicho que se supone que era? La verdad es que no se acordaba.

La chica – Ino, la hija de Yamanaka – era la que estaba gritando. Shikamaru Nara sólo le estaba mandando una callada y ligeramente decepcionada mirada, la misma que le enviaba Shikaku Nara a los Chunin de escritorio cuando creía que estaban siendo particularmente exagerados o estúpidos. Y Naruto estaba inusualmente callado... Ah, estaba atrapado en la sombra de de Shikamaru. Eso lo explicaba.

\- Estaba a punto de gastarle una broma por llegar tarde - le explicó calmadamente Shikamaru, mientras que, de alguna manera, también quedaba claro qué tan molesto estaba. Ah, bien. A Kakashi le gustaba molestar a las personas.

\- ¡Trampa de idiotas! - insistió Naruto. - ¡Se llama trampa de idiotas! ¡Y la estaba haciendo para probarlo!

\- Si cayera por algo así, lo haría a propósito - suspiró Shikamaru, mientras que dejaba ir a Naruto.

Mierda. Engañar a estos chiquillos va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- Maa, maa, no necesitamos ese tipo de actitud en estos momentos. Encuéntrense conmigo en el techo en cinco ¿sí?

Él sabía que se iban a demorar más de cinco minutos en llegar al techo. Siempre le pedía juntarse a sus equipos en ésa sala en particular porque las escaleras hasta el techo estaban al otro lado del edificio escolar. A menos de ya superan el shunshin. O –

\- Trepamos por el lado del edificio - explicó Shikamaru, columpiando una pierna sobre el lado de la baranda. - Las escaleras estaban demasiado lejos como para llegar en cinco minutos. ¿A menos de que lo haya planeado?

Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Escalaron?

\- ¡Yo lo hice, porque soy así de increíble! - gritó Naruto, saltando desde el árbol dónde estaba. - Pero creo que estos dos hicieron trampa. Tenían pegamento o algo en las manos. - Se comenzó a sacudir las hojas y ramitas del pelo.

\- Chakra - dijo Ino.

Naruto pausó, con una mano a medio camino hacia su sandalia, donde varias hojas se habían mentido bajo sus dedos. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿No sabes lo que es el chakra? - exclamó Ino, con una ceja alzada con exasperación.

Kakashi se apoyó en la pared que tenía atrás y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Oh, sensei, ten piedad con mi alma…

\- Es esa... Cuestión... Cosa - Naruto hizo unas vagas mímicas con sus manos - ... ¿verdad?

Ino dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.

\- ¡Energía espiritual! ¡Es la energía espiritual que tienen todos los shinobi! ¡Es lo que ocupas para hacer jutsu! ¡Tú lo sabrías si hubieras ido a clasea en lugar de escaparte para hacer bromas!

Naruto se rascó la nuca avergonzadamente.

\- Supongo que eso es algo que le tendremos que enseñar lo más pronto posible -Shikamaru se encogió de hombros

Oh, bien. Ya están pensando como un equipo.

Ino parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no dijo nada. No resentía a Naruto por no saber cómo funcionaba el chakra – nadie, excepto los niños de clanes, lo aprendía antes de graduarse de la Academia (aunque, según la muy justificada opinión de Kakashi, deberían) – tanto que no sabía ni que era. Kakashi no la culpaba. Él hubiera sido diez veces peor en la misma situación. Obito, por lo menos, tenía un conocimiento pasable del currículum de la Academia; sólo era torpe. También tenía ese irritante hábito de pensar con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Pero, bueno, él por lo menos sabía que era chakra.

\- Sí, pero ¿Qué es el chakra? - Narutó se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¡Naruto, te lo acabo de decir! - chilló Ino.

\- Yo sé eso - dijo Naruto - pero ¿Qué es? Porque, y saben, el fuego es, bueno fuego... Y de ahí Iruka-sensei dijo algo de los rayos del sol eran electronéticos o algo –

\- Radiación electromagnética - sugirió Shikamaru.

\- Sí, eso - dijo Naruto. - Y cuando se te cae una manzana es gravedad y cuando pateo algo, eso es... uh.. mec... uh...

\- Energía mecánica.

\- Claro. Lo que sea. Y los químicos son como energía química ¿verdad? Entonces ¿qué es el chakra?

Shikamaru pestañeó una, dos veces.

Incluso Ino (Chillona, como Kakashi ahora la llamaba en su cabeza) parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Kakashi, por otro lado, tenía lista una respuesta.

\- El chakra, mi querido estudiante, es energía chakreática.

Todos pestañearon.

\- ... ¿Qué?

\- ... Acaba de inventarse esa respuesta, o no lo hizo - dijo Ino con una perfecta cara de póker.

Kakashi eligió no responder a eso cambiando el tema.

\- Bien, así que estoy seguro de que todos ustedes ya saben quién soy ¿por qué no se me presentan? Yo no los conozco a ustedes.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le digamos? - preguntó Ino.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos dice qué sabe de nosotros y nosotros llenamos los huecos? - sugirió Shikamaru.

\- Pero yo no sé nada de ustedes - dijo Kakashi.

\- Usted probablemente ya sabe nuestros nombres, alturas, pesos, notas y ése tipos de cosas de los archivos de la Academia. Se los dan cuando le asignan el equipo ¿verdad? - preguntó Shikamaru. - Y también ya se hizo una idea de nuestras personalidades, basándose en nuestra interacción anterior. ¿Qué más ha deducido de nosotros?

\- Sorpréndanme - Kakashi sonrió, aunque nadie pudo verlo realmente bajo la máscara.

Ino lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué no empieza usted? Se ve medio sospechoso.

¿Él? ¿Sospechoso? ¿En serio? Ah, bueno, lo suponía. La gente le decía a menudo que parecía como un cierto tipo de ladrón. Excepto que los que eran astutos normalmente no ocupaban máscaras y les gustaba robar casas en el medio del día, disfrazados de un repartidor en lugar de, bueno, ladrones. Él lo debería saber; había estado en varias misiones de robo.

Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake - dijo arrastrando las palabras. - Me gustan algunas cosas. No me gustas otras.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? - interrumpió Shikamaru.

\- Cuestiones.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de cuestiones?

\- Cosas. - Se rió un poco en silencio. Podía jugar este juego por horas. De hecho, había jugado ése juego por horas. Con Ibiki e Inoichi. Y había ganado. Eso fue increíblemente divertido.

Shikamaru lo fulminó con la mirada y luego suspiró.

\- Siga.

Aw. Aburrido. Pero, bueno.

\- ¿Mis pasatiempos? Tengo algunos, supongo. ¿Sueños para el futuro? No tengo ganas de contárselos. Está bien ¡su turno!

Ino suspiró.

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero! - Naruto saltaba de arriba a abajo, como un cachorrito entusiasmado. - ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Me gusta el ramen instantáneo! ¡No me gustan los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que el ramen se cocina! ¡Sueño con ser el próximo Hokage! ¡Y mis pasatiempos son...! - pausó. - Las bromas, creo.

Ino le mandó una mirada. Una que decía ¿realmente le acabas de dar toda esa información personal al mismo tipo que se negó a decirte nada?

\- Podemos estar sentados aquí todo el día - dijo Kakashi - o pueden ser astutos como él y terminar todo de una vez.

\- ¡No creo que sea justo que usted no nos diga nada! - protestó. - ¡Mire, yo sé que usted es un Jonin y yo soy un Genin, pero todos somos shinobi de Konoha en el mismo equipo y mi padre siempre dijo que los compañeros de equipo deberían conocerse entre ellos! Y si no nos va a decir nada acerca de usted... ¡Es injusto! - repitió.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Miren, les dije la verdad. En este punto de mi carrera no tengo muchos gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos o sueños para el futuro, a menos de que cuenten mantenerme vivo y que no estalle otra guerra - le dijo alegremente, poniendo tanto sarcasmo en sus palabras como le era posible. - De todas formas... Aunque ustedes sean legalmente adultos, capaces de hacer sus propias decisiones como shinobi de Konoha... Todavía no pueden beber o hacer otras cosas especiales hasta que sean mayores. Así que no les puedo contar nada de eso o el Hokage me va a llamar para sermonearme y golpearme la muñeca y de verdad no me gusta que me peguen en la muñeca. Así que continúen. Díganme qué hacen para divertirse. Tal vez busco ideas para mí mismo y no crean que las "bromas" sean una actitud correspondiente a alguien de mi rango.

Tras esto, tanto Ino como Shikamaru le enarcaron las cejas. Ah. Sus padres evidentemente les habían contado muchas historias de horror acerca del Temible Kakashi Hatake, Temor de los Chunin de Escritorio.

\- Y si lo fueran, serían lo suficientemente sutiles como para que nadie pudiera probar que yo fui su autor - agregó.

\- Está bien - suspiró la chica, rindiéndose. - Soy Ino Yamanaka. Me gustan... - se sonrojó - ... umm... mis amigos. No me gustan los bravucones ni... - sus ojos hicieron más angostos - ... la gente que abandona a sus amigos. - Kakashi enarcó una ceja, antes de recordar las notas de su archivo "Solía ser mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno (Equipo 8), de pronto se convirtieron en enemigas en sexto año. Se sospecha conexión con Sasuke Uchiha (Equipo 10). Mantener a los tres alejados hasta que terminen la pubertad". Ino se tranquilizó. - Mis pasatiempos son leer, hacer arreglos florales y mantenerme al día con las últimas modas. Y no sé exactamente qué quiero hacer todavía, pero espero ser como mi papá, incluso mejor.

\- Y yo soy Shikamaru Nara. Me gusta el clima de aquí. No me gusta cuando las personas llegan ridículamente tarde y hacen gastar tiempo a los otros - la sonrisa de Kakashi se hizo más grande al escuchar esto. - Si hablamos de pasatiempos, me gusta leer y jugar juegos de mesa con mi papá. Y tampoco sé qué quiero hacer en el futuro, pero supongo que seré también como mi papá.

\- Bueno, excelente - Kakashi juntó sus manos. - Cada uno tiene intereses y personalidades distintas. Ahora, tengo unas buenas y unas malas noticias.

\- ¡Las malas primero! ¡Las noticias malas siempre primero! - exclamó Ino.

\- Bien. Les tengo que decir que de los veintisiete que salieron de la Academia, sólo nueve se convertirán en Genin de verdad, según el criterio del instructor Jonin, que les dará su segundo examen.

\- ¿Qué? - chilló Ino. Dios, era ruidosa. - ¿Entonces para qué era el examen final?

Kakashi apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

\- Eso era para seleccionar a los chiquillos que tenían alguna oportunidad de pasar. Habilidades básicas y eso. Yo soy el que decide si es que los quiero como mis estudiantes o no.

\- Cuando usted dice nueve de veintisiete, - preguntó Shikamaru - ¿quiere decir nueve de veintisiete o tres equipos de tres de nueve equipos de tres? Porque me acuerdo distintivamente de Iruka-sensei quejándose que había gastado una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo intentando balancear a todos los equipos y él ni por si acaso haría nada de eso de nuevo, así que...

Y ahí se fue todo el truco de la prueba.

Maldita sea, ese niño era inconvenientemente inteligente. Estúpidos Nara.

Decidió responder a esa afirmación con una de esas medias sonrisas que todos llamaban "endurecedoras".

\- ¡Oi, sensei! ¿Entonces, cuáles son las buenas noticias? -gritó Naruto.

\- Oh ¿eso? No van a tener que tomar esa prueba hasta mañana. A las 5 a.m., Campo de Entrenamiento 3. No coman desayuno, vomitarán. ¡Dulces sueños!that?

Y desapareció de sus vistas, los gritos indignados de la Yamanaka todavía sonando en sus sensibles oídos.

Adoraba tanto hacer enojar a la gente.


	3. Por Quien Repica el Cascabel

Capítulo 3: Por Quien Repica el Cascabel

BONUS #1

Si Este Shikamaru conociera a Shikamaru del Canon

\- La pereza es la madre de todos los malos hábitos... Pero es la madre y hay que respetarla por eso.

\- Y, sólo pensar qué tanto mejor estaría el mundo si le hubieras dado anticonceptivos.

\- ... Discutir contigo toma demasiado esfuerzo.

* * *

Campo de Entrenamiento 3, aproximadamente a las 5:00 a.m.

... unas horas más o unas horas menos.

\- Y quienquiera que no consiga un cascabel, debe devolverse a la Academia. Así de simple.

Naruto e Ino se veían horrorizados, pero yo era mejor que eso. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Romper un equipo después de que esté formado es contra las reglas. Un equipo pasaba o reprobaba junto; así operaba Konoha. O nos pasaba a todos y nos tomaba como sus estudiantes o nos reprobaba a todos.

Ahora, yo no sabía cuánta influencia sobre alguien como Kakashi Hatake, incluso si era un comandante Jonin, porque basándome en sus muchas historias que contaba en la cena, él era un hombre que bailaba a su propio ritmo. Así que, tal vez él podría reprobarnos a los tres y que no le importaran las consecuencias – los Nara y los Yamanaka eran clanes relativamente menores comparados con los cuatro grandes y, según mi papá, mientras que Kakashi Hatake no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que él sólo cambiara una tradición del tiempo del Shodaime, el había sido capaz de enfrentarse al clan Uchiha entero cuando tenía trece años, unos años antes de que fueran masacrados.

Yo suponía que tenía sentido. Los Uchiha no hubieran dado uno de sus preciosos ojos sin una pelea. No estoy seguro de cómo lo obtuvo - Papá no me quiso decir porque era "una historia que él te tiene que contar, no yo" - pero por lo menos yo sabía que tenía uno. Los ninja no eran especialmente creativos con los nombres y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar la razón detrás de "Sharingan no Kakashi" ni "Kakashi, el Ninja-Que-Copia". Una cosa era segura - si nos pasaba a los tres, no sería por nuestros apellidos.

Eso sí, dudaba que llegaría al punto de ocupar el Sharingan contra tres Genin. Incluso si fuéramos buenos. Tener un Comandante Jonin como padre tenía sus ventajas y saber todos los buenos rumores era una de ellas. Según él, Kakashi Hatake tenía una reputación bastante gorda, pero sus supuestamente infames habilidades para el combate eran sólo un diez porciento de ella.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el resto de la prueba? - le pregunté.

Su única respuesta fue sacudir su cabeza con lástima y no decir nada más.

Lo que significa a que tendría que preguntarle al la segunda mejor fuente de chismes - Ino. Ino por lo menos tenía una mejor suerte con su papá, principalmente porque, como Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka era el núcleo del chismorreo de su propia generación. Y el papá de Ino, a diferencia del mío, estaba más que dispuesto a quejarse acerca de esta persona, Hatake Kakashi.

\- Oh ¿ése tipo? Es el mayor provocador que jamás he conocido y... Sí, eso lo resume bien.

Bueno, tal vez no.

Pero por lo menos ahora sabíamos que estábamos lidiando con un chiflado como Jonin sensei (algo que yo ya había aprendido en la discusión de mis padres hace seis años).

No sabía cómo sentirme acerca de eso. Me refiero a mi futuro profesor estando completamente loco.

No lo dudé al ver al hombre parado frente a nosotros, que seguía sonriendo con su único ojo visible, a pesar de que estaba atrasado por varias horas. Cinco de la mañana mi trasero. "Estaba persiguiendo a un conejo por mi cereal de desayuno" – sí, claro. Qué mentiroso. No debí haber esperado nada diferente viniendo de él.

Aunque tuvimos tiempo de tomar un buen desayuno mientras lo esperábamos. Así que por lo menos no caímos por esa mentira en particular. Los shinobi con hambre son shinobi pobres y agradecí a Kami que nací en un país dónde el clima y el suelo eran lo suficientemente buenos como para que no tuviéramos que importar nada de nuestra comida.

¿Tal vez lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Para darnos una oportunidad para explorar el terreno del campo de entrenamiento mientras estaba ausente? Habíamos hecho eso. Pero... ¿De verdad él era el tipo de persona que haría eso? Supongo que tendrían algunas restricciones acerca de cómo los Jonin probaban a los Genin... Aunque cuánto se seguían esas reglas era un misterio para mí. Kakashi Hatake no parecía que fuera el tipo de personas que siguen las reglas. Tampoco parecía que fuera del tipo que es piadoso sólo por serlo.

De nuevo, el no saber por qué estaba atrasado me molestaba más que el hecho de que lo estuviera, y eso es decir bastante, porque salí a mi madre cuando se trata de mi opinión acerca de gastar el tiempo.

Él sacudió los cascabeles burlonamente y, como si estuviera de acuerdo, su relojito rojo también se estremeció con ellos.

\- ¿Bien?

Mi madre siempre había dicho: El tiempo no espera a nadie. Sólo continúa, una riqueza que una vez perdida no se puede recuperar.

Él probablemente había llegado tarde para ver si nos podía desesperar. A juzgar por las expresiones todavía furiosas de Naruto e Ino (y la mía también), había tenido bastante éxito en eso, porque nosotros tres ya lo odiábamos.

Lo miré de nuevo, intentando leerlo de alguna manera. Más o menos la mitad de lo que nos había dicho no era verdad y la otra mitad era una completa mentira. Yo sabía eso. No había mucho más que pudiera discernir, aparte de que estaba loco como una cabra (algo que ya había quedado establecido múltiples veces en el pasado día). Su ropa le quedaba demasiado suelto como para que yo pudiera determinar cómo era su cuerpo y, posiblemente, su estilo de pelea (si hacía esto a propósito o sólo era flojo y tenía una actitud de "no me importa lo que piensen los otros" era desconocido para mí) y su cara inexpresiva estaba moldeada tan perfectamente bajo esa actitud molesta, que tal vez yo le estaba intentando crear un perfil psicológico a un muro de ladrillos.

Un muro de ladrillos decorado con el tapiz más feo e insoportable de ver que jamás conoció el hombre.

No sabía cómo se vería, pero si uno pudiera tomar la personalidad de Kakashi Hatake y venderla en forma de tapiz, así se vería.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿debería decirle que sabía de su mentira? ¿O no debería?

No debería. Incluso si se lo decía y le contaba exactamente qué sabía – algo que Papá siempre había dicho que era peligroso, porque el conocimiento, como las fichas para apostar, no era algo que ponías frente al enemigo – él todavía podría reprobarnos o evaluarnos más estrictamente, ahora que sabíamos las reglas. A veces detectar la mentira permitiría aprobar automáticamente, pero ese no sería el caso aquí. Él me irritaba porque era imposible de leer, no porque fuera estúpido. Estaba lejos de serlo. Su sonrisa enfurecedora estaba definitivamente ocultando algo, pero yo no tenía idea de qué era. No había nada que odiara más que ése estado en el medio de saber algo y, sin embargo, no hacerlo.

Mientras más experimentado fuera un Jonin, más cagados estaban y, por lo tanto, más despiadados eran sus juegos mentales. Él probablemente era el tipo de persona que nos intentaría engañar para que hiciéramos algo ilegal y, si le dijéramos que ya sabíamos, nos haría hacerlo de todas maneras sólo para ver si no nos atrapaban. Y, cuándo lo fuéramos, nos diría que era completamente nuestra culpa, porque sabíamos lo que hicimos y lo hicimos de todas formas y que si hubiéramos mantenido nuestras bocas cerradas por lo menos podríamos hacernos los ignorantes.

Sería mejor hacernos los tongos hasta que supiéramos un poco más acerca de qué nos esperaba. Éste era su juego, con sus reglas y, por lo tanto, él tenía la ventaja.

Cuando era pequeño, yo solía jugar un juego de cartas llamado Mao con mis primos y amigos. Mi Papá y yo seguimos jugando de vez en cuando, cuando no jugamos ni shogi ni ajedrez. El juego es simple. Intentas liberarte de todas tus cartas, pero hay ciertas reglas de cómo las botas. El problema es, no tú no conoces todas esas reglas. Sólo las conoce el que las pone. Rompe una regla y tienes que agregar cartas a tu mano. Las reglas pueden ser tan lógicas como "la carta siguiente tiene que ser de la misma pinta o número que la anterior" (como en el Uno) o algo tan estúpido como "cada vez que la chica que tienes más cerca bota una carta, debes decir 'Ramen de Pollo'". El truco es averiguar todas las reglas antes de que acumules demasiadas cartas.

Aquí era lo mismo. Estábamos jugando Mao contra Kakashi Hatake. Conocíamos la forma básica del juego, pero no todas las reglas. Él las sabía. Teníamos que averiguar esas reglas – o, al menos, algunas de ellas – para igualar el campo de juego.

Pero no podíamos decir nada. No cuando Naruto todavía tenía su manos tras su espalda, con su propio kunai en su nuca.

\- Bien, entonces, - Kakashi se encogió de hombros, liberando a Naruto y amarrándose los cascabeles a su cinturón - si están listos... ¡comiencen!

Sin perder tiempo, los tres corrimos a escondernos.

O Ino y yo lo hicimos, por lo menos. Naruto seguía parado en el medio del pastoso campo abierto, en toda su naranja gloria, gritando algo acerca de una pelea justa.

Naruto, lo siento, pero "shinobi" y "juego limpio" no van en la misma oración.

Tendríamos que corregir el comportamiento de Naruto, en vista de que estábamos atrapados con él hasta que nos convirtiéramos en Chunin y comenzáramos a salir en misiones con otros grupos. A menos de que, obviamente, su clasificación actual de objetivo altamente visible fuera sólo un truco para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza – pero yo dudaba eso. Su terquedad nos serviría como una distractor semi-útil para nuestro objetivo, por ahora. Éste era un buen momentl para planear, cuando Kakashi estaba ocupado observando la... er, naranjosidad de Naruto.

Me sentí un poco mal, usando a Naruto para ganarnos tiempo sin que él supiera, pero no tenía otra elección. No podía comunicarme con él si es que estaba sólo parado en un campo abierto y si esperábamos que Kakashi terminara con Naruto, ninguno de nosotros tendría más tiempo.

Mirar Kakashi Hatake vs. Naruto Uzumaki no fue bonito. Llamarlo una pelea sería implicar que Naruto tuvo alguna oportunidad – yo lo llamaría más bien paliza. Yo era bien consiente de que esa no era ni siquiera la fuerza adecuada de un Jonin. Yo lo debería saber. Mi madre es una Chunin y ella nunca payaseaba tanto.

La verdad, pensándolo bien, ése fue un mal ejemplo. Izumo y Kotetsu, los de la puerta frontal. Allí vamos bien. Ellos también payaseaban, pero ni siquiera ellos perderían el tiempo leyendo y peleando al mismo tiempo. Esa me pareció la manera suprema de insultar a Naruto – no considerarlo lo suficientemente bueno como para darle toda tu atención y, de todas maneras, poder jugar con él hasta un cierto punto.

Naruto se estaba frustrando más y más cada segundo, por ser incapaz de golpear aunque fuera una vez a Kakashi. Y, mientras más se frustrara, sus movimientos se ponían cada vez peores. Y cuando sus movimientos empeoraban, Kakashi lo hacía frustrarse aún más.

Por lo menos esto era algo bueno para el resto de nosotros. Significaba que Kakashi Hatake nos estaba tratando como a débiles Genin sin ningún poder, en lugar de tomarnos en serio. O, por lo menos, estaba tratando a Naruto como un débil Genin sin poder. Puede que estuviera más atento a mí y a Ino, porque teníamos nuestras técnicas de clanes y entrenamiento extra.

\- ¡NARUTO! ¡Ése es un sello del tigre! ¡Sal de ahí, te van a matar!

Oh, no ¡Ino! No reveles tu posición tan fácilmente...

Y... síp. Otro engaño. Todo lo que sufriría Naruto sería un doloroso trasero y un orgullo algo herido...

Mis ojos casi se me salen cuando sus dedos conectaron. Me tomó unos pocos segundos para darme cuenta que la distancia que voló Naruto con sólo un toque era real. No podía serlo; en verdad no podía. Incluso los ninja normales tenían problemas lanzando un kunai tan lejos…

Estaba completamente fuera de nuestro alcance. Eso estaba definitivamente confirmado. Taijutsu de Chunin alto a bajo Jonin y las técnicas secretas de mi clan – eso era todo lo que tenía. Eso y unas habilidades para las armas sobre el promedio y un poco de genjutsu. Y unas pocas otras cosas, pero, como mi padre siempre decía, no quería revelarlas tan temprano. Tal vez Ino sabía algo de genjutsu. Las técnicas de su clan no eran adecuadas para el combate. Pero, incluso si lo fueran, no funcionarían aquí. Según su padre, "No te molestes escaneando la mente de alguien como Hatake. No te va a gustar lo que encuentres ahí. Y, ya que estamos, ciertos nombres como los tres Sannin e Itachi Uchiha son también cerebros a evitar. Fuera de límites excepto para el nivel más alto de entrenamiento ANBU ¿entendido

Ino, siendo Ino, había preguntado por qué.

\- Porque todos estaban por ahí cortando gargantas antes de que los de su misma edad entraran incluso a la Academia - había respondido mi padre.

Y eso era.

Así que no teníamos mucho para defendernos. Unos pocos shuriken y kunai, el Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras y sus derivados y... ¿clones sólidos? Huh, tal vez Naruto podía ser útil después de todo – Nop. Ahora estaba colgado al revés de un árbol.

Mientras que ahí había un tipo que nos podía mandar a navegar con un sólo dedo.

… Hablando de eso ¿no era del tipo de técnicas reservadas para alguien como Tsunade-sama?

Mi mente estaba acelerada. Tenía que pensar rápido. Naruto ya estaba fuera, lo que significaba que Kakashi vendría por mí y por Ino luego. Casi no tenía tiempo para planear. Kakashi ahora estaba caminando hacia Naruto y se agachó para recoger los cascabeles que había dejado en el suelo como cebo…

Ya había analizado la fuerza de mi compañero contra nuestro oponente. Nuestras oportunidades no se veían buenas. No dependía de técnicas poderosas. Nuestra diferencia de inteligencia era también cuestionable. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, tal vez pensaría que tenía una oportunidad justa. Pero este era un Jonin cuyas ideas eran más temidas que sus habilidades. Le agradecí a mi papá por siempre quejarse de él. Tal vez lo hubiera subestimado de no ser por eso.

Moviéndonos al terreno. El campo de entrenamiento era bastante simple. Pasto, tres postes de madera, la Piedra Conmemorativa, las cajas de almuerzo, el reloj. No pasaba mucho allí, a menos de que a alguien se le acabaran los shuriken y decidiera que la segunda mejor apuesta era lanzar arroz y pescado.

¿Y qué acerca del bosque que lo rodeaba? Eso, yo creo, estaría fuera de límites para la verdadera pelea. Bueno. No oficialmente. Pero sabía que Kakashi sabía que esconderse en las sombras cuando un Nara era tu enemigo era un suicidio táctico. Lo cual era bueno; eso significaba que se tendría que quedar en el claro, donde lo podíamos ver – aunque al él se le hiciera más fácil vigilar las sombras. ¿Tal vez podríamos ocupar eso en nuestra ventaja? Nos podíamos esconder en las sombras, él no. O, más bien, él no se podía quedar en las sombra. Si salía y entraba de los árboles hasta el otro lado del claro, estaría demasiado lejos como para que yo o mi sombra lo atrapáramos a tiempo.

El mayor problema (aparte de la cuestión de que el era un enorme provocador, que vive del dolor y sufrimiento de los otros) era que Kakashi Hatake era rápido. Era esperado; todos los Jonin lo eran. Pero verlo moverse contra Naruto – o, más bien, no verlo moverse – lo ponía en una categoría propia. Era probable que pudiera bailar en círculos alrededor de nosotros incluso con sus piernas encadenadas. Kagemane era más rápido que el control mental fe Ino, pero no era tan rápido. Además, él sabía que yo era un Nara. Estaría esperando en Kagemane.

… Pero era en realidad nuestra única elección ¿o no? Las trampas físicas no funcionarían contra él. Gracias a mi madre, yo era de un nivel de Chunin alto en ese aspecto, pero ni siquiera un Jonin podría ayudarme contra este tipo. Habían muy pocos problemas que no podían resolverse con un simple Kawarimi, como Kakashi lo acababa de demostrar. Además, tener un montón de Narutos rodeándolo no funcionaría – podría atrapar a la persona equivocada por accidente, con tantos clones de sombra tan cerca.

No. Estaba mal. Siempre había más de una manera. Solamente que no la había encontrado todavía.

No tendríamos que depender en Kagemane. Deberíamos ocuparlo, porque era una buena técnica en la que yo tenía experiencia. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que ser nuestra carta trampa. Ningún shinobi debería ser completamente dependiente de una técnica o herramienta. Sólo ¿Qué más teníamos bajo nuestros cinturones? Teníamos que tener algo. Me negaba a creer que este problema no podía ser resuelto.

¿El jutsu de control mental de Ino? Deseché ese inmediatamente. Ese no era útil en situaciones de combate. La lucha cuerpo, menos. Y teniendo en cuenta que Kakashi había hecho volar a Naruto más lejos de lo que podíamos lanzar nuestras armas, no iba a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarlo una segunda vez, no después de que Naruto ya hubiera sufrido bastante para mostrarnos que era una Muy Mala Idea. ¿No había nada más que pudiéramos usar?

… ¡Claro! Técnicas de Academia. ¡Eso era! Nos enseñaron esas cosas por algo ¿verdad? Clon. Henge. Y... Kawarimi. Claro. Era una simple, pero era la más rápida después del Shunshin y Hiraishin. Si alguien hacía sustitución con uno de los cascabeles... Claro, requeriría bastante precisión y tendríamos que asegurarnos que uno de nosotros estuviera en el lugar adecuado para recogerlo. Sin embargo, para hacer eso, tendríamos que maniobrar a Kakashi a la posición necesaria y mantenerlo ahí por suficiente tiempo para que el cambio tomara lugar. Y ahí tendríamos que distraerlo de nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

Entonces, no tendríamos que depender del Kagemane, después de todo. Kakashi lo estaría esperando para que lo atrapara de alguna manera. Entonces, yo explotaría esa esperanza.

Ino sería la mejor persona para hacer el cambio. Era la que probablemente tenía el mejor control de chakra de nosotros tres. El jutsu de Posesión de Mente requería un mejor control que la Posesión de Sombras, porque trataba directamente con la mente, mientras que la Posesión de Sombras dejaba el libre pensar intacto. El cerebro humano era una cosa muy delicada y convertir el cerebro del enemigo en una papilla ilegible porque ocupaste demasiado chakra era una manera bastante pobre de comenzar una interrogación.

Ahora mi pregunta era cómo manteníamos al objetivo quieto por suficiente rayo. Ino tenía una puntería decente con los blancos en movimiento, pero era ridículo pedirle que le acertara a algo que no podía ni ver. Ya que estamos, si ocupábamos demasiados clones de Naruto, oscurecerían su visión tanto como impedirían los movimientos de Kakashi. Diez estarían bien. Podría ocupar a los clones como un medio de extender mi propia sombra y llevarlo hasta el rango de visión directa de Ino. Y tal vez tener otro clon de Naruto listo para recibir los cascabeles cuando ella se cambiara.

Sí, esto podía funcionar.

… Los dedos de Kakashi se cerraron sobre los cascabeles y se enderezó. Ahora estaba sermoneando a Naruto (que seguía atrapado) acerca de "mirar bajo lo de abajo". Sólo tendría unos pocos segundos para comunicar mi plan. Ojalá fueran suficientes.

Escaneado el claro, pude encontrar a Ino y mi sombra serpenteó hasta atrapar la de ella. Escribí en el suelo: "Probablemente él va ir por tí, porque revelaste tu posición antes. Cuando lo haga, contenlo un poco y pretende estar derrotada. Necesito..." pausé para calcular mentalmente "60 segundos para decirle Naruto su parte del plan. Confío que lo podrás distraer por tanto tiempo. Mandaré a un clon de Naruto para 'ayudarte' después. Tenemos que trabajar juntos por esto. Es la única manera en la que manera que tenemos una oportunidad de vencerlo".

Miré hacia arriba; Naruto estaba solo y Kakashi había desaparecido. Ojalá no hubiera llegado donde Ino todavía. Taché rápidamente mi mensaje y le tiré polvo encima a lo que quedaba con el talón de mi sandalia para que nadie más lo pudiera leer y dejé ir a la sombra de Ino para poder llegar a Naruto y liberarlo.

Por supuesto, Naruto estaba encantado de no seguir colgado al revés y, cuando Naruto era feliz , se ponía bastante exuberante. Y ruidoso. Muy ruidoso.

\- ¡Shhh!

\- ¡Está bien!

\- ¡Tengo un plan!

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tiene dos partes. ¿Puedes hacer otro clon sólido? ¿Calladamente?

Naruto asintió y otro Naruto apareció.

\- Bien -, le asentí al Naruto original. - Kakashi está tras Ino ahora. Ella lo va a distraer, pero no será capaz de distraerlo por mucho tiempo. Cuando vuelva, necesito que hagas más clones que lo sujeten así - dije, haciendo un diagrama del campo de entrenamiento y de nuestra posición en el suelo. - Asegúrate de dejar un espacio aquí, mirando a Ino. Pase lo que pase, mantén estas posiciones. Esto es muy importante ¿lo entiendes?

\- Sí, pero ¿por qué?

\- Lo explicaré después, si funciona. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Kakashi va volver en cualquier momento. Sólo, distráelo y mantenlo en esta posición ¿está bien?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

\- Claro, pero ¿Qué hay de los cascabeles?

\- Lidiaremos con eso después. Dos son mejores que ninguno. Todos somos Genin, Naruto. La única manera de que tengamos alguna oportunidad es si vamos todos contra él. Resolveremos lo de los cascabeles después. Ahora dime: ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer, Naruto?

\- Distraer a nuestro sensei-teme y llevarlo hasta el lado del claro de Ino, de ahí rodearlo, pero dejar un espacio, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿estás listo?

Naruto asintió y se fue a esconder a los arbustos.

\- Está bien, Clon. Tú vas a correr y a encontrar a Ino. Ella va a perder a propósito contra Kakashi, así que haz parecer que vas a ir a ayudarla ¿entendido? Ahora, tu 'jefe' y otros clones van a dejar un espacio cuando rodeen a Kakashi ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Tu trabajo es decirle a Ino su parte del plan. Tiene que usar Kawarimi con los cascabeles cuando vea un espacio y tú los vas a agarrar. El verdadero Naruto y los otros son sólo una distracción.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- También soy una distracción. Ahora, repíteme: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Arrugó su nariz.

\- Encontrar a Ino, decirle le haga Kawarimi con los cascabeles cuando encuentre un espacio entre los clones, y agarrar los cascabeles cuando ella lo haga ¿correcto?

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Qué hago con los cascabeles?

\- Lidiaremos con eso si los obtenemos - dije.

\- Bien.

De la nada, un grito que sonaba bastante como Ino llenó el aire y, después, silencio.

\- ¡Esa es tu señal! ¡Anda!

Tan pronto como se fue el clon, una masa de clones de Naruto explotó hacia Kakashi de nuevo. Corrí de vuelta al medio del claro y comencé a estirar mi sombra, haciendo como si quisiera llegar a Kakashi por su espalda mientras que los clones lo perseguían por el frente. Naturalmente, no cayó por eso y, simplemente, se movió fuera de mi rango.

Ahí fue cuando cambié al nivel dos: devolví mi sombra, pero sólo hasta donde los clones de Naruto estaban parados, convenientemente. A partir de ahí, era muy simple manipular las sombras de los clones.

\- Usar las sombras de los clones para alargar la tuya - comentó Kakashi en voz alta. - Bastante astuto ¡pero no lo suficiente! Bailó fuera de mi alcance de nuevo, justo al frente del lugar donde había "derrotado" a Ino.

¿Cuál era la idea de decir eso en voz alta? ¿Se está luciendo a propósito? pensé.

Pero no había tiempo para especular. Nunca podría entender bien a este hombre, así que no tenía sentido intentar cuando otras cosas más importantes estaban sucediendo en el presente. Los Narutos y mi sombra habían llevado a Kakashi justo al lugar donde lo necesitábamos. Ino sólo tendría una ventana de unos pocos segundos para hacer Kawarimi.

Era ahora o nunca. Un destello púrpura desde los árboles e Ino colisionó con la cadera de Kakashi. - ¡Atrápalos, Naruto! - gritó.

Kakashi gritó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué?

Pero era muy tarde. Habían desaparecido los cascabeles.

\- ¡Los tengo! ¡Los tengo! - Naruto salió corriendo, triunfalmente, agarrando los pequeños cascabeles plateados. - ¡USTED PIERDE, sensei-teme!

¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! No puedo creerlo, mi plan -

\- ¿Lo hice?

Nosotros tres nos congelamos. Kakashi tenía, de nuevo, esa sonrisa en su cara.

\- Lo hicieron bien. Pero va a pasar un rato antes de que me puedan ganar.

Desapareció con un pop – tal y como lo hicieron los cascabeles en nuestro poder.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio.

El relojito despertador dio las doce y comenzó a resonar despiadadamente.

\- ¿Cómo...?

Y el relojito rojo explotó en una nube de humo, sólo para revelar a nadie más que Kakashi Hatake, sentado encima de uno de los postes de madera, tan feliz como una rana en la lluvia, los verdaderos cascabeles colgando burlonamente de su cinturón.

\- Desafortunadamente, yo también sé cómo ocupar los clones de sombra y las técnicas de la Academia.

…

…

…

\- ¡¿TODO ESTE RATO Y ERA EL RELOJ?!

* * *

(N/T: Este capítulo casi se llama "Por Quien Repica la CAMPANA", hasta que esta imbécila (yo) se acordó que "campana" y "cascabel" se dicen igual en inglés y este capítulo se trata de la prueba del cascabel. Menos mal el error fue sólo en el título.)


	4. El Kunai Oxidado

Capítulo 4: El Kunai Oxidado

Los Genin son tan tiernos, pensó Kakashi desde su poste. En serio. Casi se sintió un poco mal al ver las caras deprimidas de su nuevo equipo.

Casi.

El plan había verdaderamente sido bueno. Y podría haber funcionado de no ser por su pequeño pasito de trampa. Bueno, si no hubiera sospechado que a Shikamaru se le podría ocurrir un buen plan, no se hubiera molestado en mantenerse en un Henge para verse como un despertador por tanto rato.

Hey – tenía que hacerlo un desafío y, como ya habían averiguado la regla de "no se dividen los equipos tras ser formados" el primer día, lo que tiraba su organización original por la ventana. Además, perder contra unos Genin recién salidos de la Academia era vergonzoso ¿o no? Incluso si habían tres contra tí al mismo tiempo. Además, quedarse en una posición por todas esas horas no fue fácil. La verdad, solamente eso ya era un logro.

Tal vez estos niños le harían bien. Después de todo, él era su sensei. Él tenía que siempre estar un paso adelante de ellos, hasta que por fin llegaran a la edad donde era socialmente aceptable que lo superaran. Aunque fuera vergonzoso admitirlo, Kakashi como que había holgazaneado tras salir de ANBU. Y no estaba hablando del aspecto físico, (el ciclo zombi de matar-comer-dormir-entrenar de su adolescencia no había sido saludable) era en el ciclo mental. Aunque salirse con la suya a pesar de comportarse como un imbécil era un trabajo duro, sólo se podía ejercitar un poco de tu mente haciéndolo.

Un genio, una telépata y en jinchuuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Se preguntaba cuánto lo dejarían salirse con la suya estos niños.

\- Tengo buenas y malas noticias - les dijo.

\- Oh, por dios - musitó Ino, dejándose deslizar hasta el piso. - Mátenme ahora, por favor.

\- Ni siquiera sabes cuáles son todavía - dijo Kakashi, fingiendo estar herido.

\- ¿Malas noticias primero? - intentó Naruto.

\- Primero, déjenme preguntarles ¿saben cuál era el objetivo de esta prueba? - les preguntó Kakashi.

Lo miraron fijamente

\- ¿... Para ver si nuestras habilidades estaban igualadas?

\- ¿Qué tipo de habilidades? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Cosas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Cuestiones.

Ah, mierda, Hatake, pensó. Están aprendiendo.

\- ¿Qué tal esto, por qué creen que sólo tenía dos cascabeles y los amenacé con mandar a uno de vuelta a la Academia? - intentó.

\- ¿Razones?

\- ¿Qué tipo de razones?

\- Cosas.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de cosas?

\- Cuestiones.

¿Así se sentía el resto de la gente cuando hablaba con él? Oh, bueno. Todos los días se aprende algo.

\- Mire, sólo porque sea una Yamanaka no significa que pueda leer mentes, - dijo Ino, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Ella pausó. - Bueno quería decir su mente. Papá dice que está cagado.

¿En serio? ¿Eso era lo que Yamanaka le estaba diciendo a su hija?

Tenía que intentar más, entonces. Estaba seguro de que el hombre lo había llamado "total e irreversiblemente loco" en su última evaluación psicológica.

\- De todas maneras, era una mentira obvia - murmuró Shikamaru. - No está permitido separar a los equipos una vez formados. Tiene que o pasarnos o reprobarnos juntos. Incluso si pudiera separarnos, sería imposible hacer esta prueba solo. Usted es un Jonin. Nosotros somos Genin. La única razón por la cual nos daría una tarea imposible es que quiera averiguar algo de nosotros.

\- Esperen, - interrumpió Naruto - así que ¿se suponía o no se suponía que debíamos trabajar juntos?

Kakashi suspiró, decidiendo que bailar alrededor del tema era sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Tampoco era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

\- Sí, Naruto. El objetivo de esta prueba era ver si ustedes podían trabajar juntos. Pelear contra mi, derrotarme, obtener los cascabeles, lo que sea, todos eran para ponerlos unos contra los otros. Naturalmente, como vieron a través de la mentira antes que la prueba siquiera comenzara, fue excepcionalmente fácil para ustedes. Por otro lado, los equipos anteriores...

\- ¿Equipos anteriores? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Me han estado dando equipos por años y cada año pongo la misma prueba y cada año, hasta ahora, han reprobado. Porque se ponen a sí mismos antes que al equipo.

\- Pero ¿por qué? - preguntó Shikamaru, asombrado. - Seguramente se dieron cuenta que era imposible ganar en una pelea de uno contra uno. Quiero de decir, (sin ofender, Naruto) hasta tú te diste cuenta que no lo podrías vencer sólo tras un cierto punto ¿verdad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo.

\- No todos son tan inteligentes como tú, Shikamaru. O tal vez lo sabían, pero igual pensaron que tenían una oportunidad.

\- Pero ¿por qué harían eso, si trabajar junto es mucho más fácil?

\- Porque, a diferencia de ti, cayeron por mis mentiras. De verdad pensaron que unos de ellos tendría que volver a la Academia y, así, se pusieron en contra de sus propios compañeros, en lugar de tomar la decisión más lógica; que yo, siendo un extraño y un Jonin, era un oponente mucho más peligroso que sus propios compañeros de su mismo nivel. Además, tú sabías que intentar balancear a los equipos. Cada año, siempre soy el tipo que tiene el equipo del Novato del Año y el Último de la Clase. Así que siempre hay un chico que piensa que es mejor que todos los demás y trata a los otros dos como peso muerto. Me alivia que seas una excepción, Shikamaru.

Pero, eso era de esperarse. Shikaku Nara era un hombre sabio; no habría malcriado a su preciado genio del clan para que pensara que era un regalo para la humanidad.

\- Oh.

Kakashi se rascó la barbilla.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, eso podría haber pasado este año.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - preguntó Ino.

\- Sasuke, probablemente - respondió Shikamaru. - Ya sabes como trata a Naruto. Y al resto de nosotros.

Ino miró a su compañero y Kakashi vio cómo una expresión de culpa apareció por un segundo en su cara.

\- Oh.

Kakashi les sonrió – y, por una vez, no era una de sus infames sonrisas de estoy-haciéndote-enojar-a-propósito. Era sólo el segundo día y ya eran infinitamente mejor que lo que Rin, Obito y él jamás fueron. Parece que la Academia fue inteligente este año y no puso juntos a los clásicos rivales. Eso hubiera sido el infierno en la tierra.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, Ino. Mientras estemos juntos en un equipo no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada de eso. Tú también, Naruto.

\- Esperen - interrumpió Naruto. - ¿Eso significa que pasamos...?

Kakashi le respondió alegremente:

\- ¡Claro que sí! A partir de ahora –

\- ¡JÁ! ¡TOMA ESO! ¡YO, EL GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI, SOY AHORA UN NINJA! ¡TÉMANME Y A MI –! ¡AUCH! ¡Eso dolió, Ino!

\- ¡Deja de ser tan RUIDOSO! - lo regañó Ino, limpiando la tapa del bento con el que le había pegado a Naruto en la cabeza. Shikamaru la miró sarcásticamente y comenzó a sacar arroz del suyo. - ¿Pero lo dice en serio? ¿Es usted ahora nuestro sensei?

\- Eso es correcto. Ahora coman. Tienen un largo día por delante y las misiones comienzan mañana.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡MISIONES! ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Vamos a rescatar princesas y– ¡auch!

\- Se llaman Rango D, Naruto. No son nada por lo que estar emocionados - suspiró Ino.

\- ¿Qué es una rango D? - preguntó Naruto, frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Naruto, cómo puedes no saberlo?! - Ino se exasperó, mientras que Kakashi los miraba divertidos, mientras que Ino comenzaba a describir todo la estructura de rangos y organización de misiones al agobiado chico. - ¡Tienes que saber estas cosas, Naruto! ¡Estás en nuestro equipo y no voy a soportar que flojees! ¿Cómo esperas convertirte en Hokage si ni siquiera puedes asignarle rangos a las misiones? ¡Esa es una parte grande del trabajo! ¿Sabes siquiera lo que hace el Hokage? ¿O también te quedaste dormido en esa lección?

\- Uhhh…

\- ¡Ya está, Naruto! En cuanto terminemos de almorzar, vas a venir conmigo a mi casa y vamos a aprender todo lo que te perdiste en tus seis años de Academia y, Shikamaru, espero que estés ahí también, porque es nuestro compañero de equipo y no lo voy a dejar atrás en estas cosas y...…

Kakashi seguía sonriendo mientras se alejaban. Si pensaban que sus rango D iban a ser aburridas, tenían algo completamente distinto esperándolos en su camino.

* * *

Esa tarde, en el Complejo Yamanaka

Ino no sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que sentirse acerca de Naruto. El era un chico simpático con buenas intenciones ¡pero era tan molesto! Si Naruto no comenzaba a cambiar luego, todos iban a morir. Literalmente. Ese niño iba a terminar siendo matado algún día.

Ella hubiera preferido haber tenido a Chouji, él por lo menos sabía qué estaba haciendo. Además, no era tan ruidoso. Sí, ella sabía que podía ser ruidosa también, pero no lo era todo el tiempo, como Naruto. Y cuando gritaba lo hacía con alguna razón, como cuando alguien estaba siendo estúpido. No como Naruto, que gritaba acerca de ser Hokage sólo por hacerlo.

Pero suponía que podría haber sido peor. Sakura estaba en un equipo con perros y bichos. No es que hubiera nada malo con los perros, pero Kiba era casi tan molestoso como Naruto y Shino sólo era... raro. No era un tipo malo, pero era... sí, raro era la mejor manera de describirlo. Con todos los bichos y esas cosas. A Ino no le gustaban los bichos. Eran repulsivos.

Por otro lado, LA chica que no estaba enamorada de Sasuke estaba en el mismo equipo que él ¿qué tan injusto era eso? Ino no era estúpida; ella veía la manera en que Hinata se sonrojaba y suspiraba por Naruta casa día. Ahora, por qué Naruto de todas las personas, no sabía (bueno, era un poco lindo, pero de esa manera de molestoso-hermano-menor-al-que-ni-mirarías-si-tu-mamá-no-te-obligara-a-cuidarlo lindo), pero ella sí sabía que era obvio para todo el mundo excepto el mismo Naruto.

Pobre chica. Y era demasiado tímida como para acercarse directamente al chico. Y un acercamiento directo era la única manera de un cabeza de chorlito como Naruto te notara.

En una situación ideal, ella tendría a Sasuke-kun en su equipo, pero como ya tenía a Shikamaru, no sería justo. Shikamaru no estaba tan mal. No era de ensueño como Sasuke, pero estaba buen. Hablando objetivamente, él era jn 7/10. Claro que ella no pensaría en él de la misma manera en que pensaría en Sasuke, porque eran amigos de la infancia y eso era sólo medio raro, pero daba lo mismo. Shikamaru era una persona decente – amable, respetuoso, trabajador e inteligente. No tendría problema encontrando una chica en el futuro y, si lo tuviera, entonces Ino estaría ahí para hacerle gancho.

Para ser honesta, antes de su gran pelea, ella siempre había imaginado que Sakura podía terminar con Shikamaru. Eran muy parecidos y Sakura podía ser una chica inteligente cuando superaba la cuestión de la frente grande. Pero no, ella tenía que haber puesto una barrera entre ellos. Después de todos esos años de Ino protegiéndola de Ami y su grupito, Sakura simplemente rompió su amistad. Por Sasuke. Ino estaba dispuesta a llegar a un compromiso y hacerle gancho con Shikamaru. Pero no. Sakura se negaba a aceptar cualquier cosa menos a Sasuke.

Tal vez era también un poco su culpa. No culpaba a Sakura de querer salirse de su sombra y encontrar su propio camino. Y tampoco la culpaba por querer a quien creía que era el mejor chico para ella. Sólo deseaba que no tuvieran que haberse convertido en enemigas por eso. Tal vez en unos años, cuando los tiempos hubieran cambiado y ellas maduraran un poco, serían capaces de negociar todo este asunto de nuevo.

Lidiar con chicos era un trabajo tan duro.

Ino suspiró mientras sacaba otro libro de problemas para Naruto. No tenía ni idea de cómo paso el primer grado. Todavía tenía problemas para leer kanji y hacer matemáticas básicas, dos cosas absolutamente necesarias para comprender teoría de jutsu más. complicada. Mirando de nuevo el papel de Naruto, notó que había puesto que tres por cuatro era dieciocho.

\- ¡Lo hiciste mal! - le gritó. ¡Cuatro más cuatro es ocho, más cuatro es doce! ¡Es doce, no dieciocho! ¡Tres por seis es dieciocho!

\- Ugh ¡está bien, está bien! - Naruto se encogió y cambió rápidamente su respuesta. - ¡No tienes que sacarme la cabeza! ¿Qué eres, mi madre?

Ino estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando se acordó de que Naruto no tenía una madre. Después, se dio cuenta que todo lo que ella sabía acerca de leer, escribir y matemáticas se lo había enseñado su mamá. Mucho de lo que había aprendido en la Academia, ya lo había aprendido antes en su casa. La Academia gastaba muy poco tiempo repasando lectura y escritura básica. Cuando entrabas a la sala y comenzaban con la teoría e historia, esperaban que ya supieras esas cosas. Y Naruto, por supuesto, no las sabía, porque no había habido nadie para enseñarle. Con razón le costaba tanto prestar atención. No entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Ahora se sentía mal por gritarle a cada rato.

\- … Sí. Exacto. Yo soy tu madre - le dijo con rotundidad. - ¡AHORA, PREPÁRATE, SEÑORITO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NOS ARRUINES EL EQUIPO PORQUE NO SABÍAS QUE TRES POR CUATRO ES DOCE!

\- ¡GAAAAHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO! - gimió Naruto.

Por otro lado, si esa era la única manera de lograr que se concentrara en lo importante, entonces le gritaría todo lo que quisiera.

Estaba segura de que si la mamá de Naruto, fuera quien fuese, estuviera viva, le estaría gritando así de mucho también.

* * *

Esa noche, en un bar en el centro de Konoha

No había nada particularmente especial acerca de este lugar, pero era uno de los dos lugares favoritos que tenían los Jonin de Konoha para juntarse. Llamado "El Kunai Oxidado" en desteñida pintura roja, su dueño era un veterano que había sido incapacitado en la Tercera Guerra, y así otros shinobi y sus amigos iban a menudo a rendirle sus respetos. Como ese había sido el Día de las Pruebas a los Genin, el lugar estaba un poco más lleno que lo normal, porque los Jonin y Chunin más jóvenes, que no habían sido parte de la Tercera Guerra, pasaban por ahí para ponerse al día con las últimas novedades.

Iruka Umino era uno de ellos. Se moría por saber si el pequeño Naruto había aprobado. Al parecer el hombre al que le había asignado era el más despiadado en la prueba. Esperaba que los tres estuvieran bien. Pero si lo que Genma había dicho era verdad, entonces tal vez tenían una pequeña ventaja. A menos de que Kakashi Hatake no hubiera pedido al chico por razones amigables.

Pero no. Los shinobi que se respetaban a sí mismos no caían tan bajo como para tomar una venganza estúpida en un Genin, incluso si era el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ¿verdad? (Intentaba no pensar en Mizuki).

Hablando del rey de Roma, el hombre ahora había entrado al bar, su plateado peinado de espantapájaros resaltando en la multitud de pelo oscuro.

\- ¡Hey, Kakashi! ¿Cómo estuvo? - preguntó Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del Sandaime.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y hubo un gruñido de decepción colectivo que salió de la masa de gente.

\- Oh, no de nuevo, Hatake. Este sería el ¿qué? ¿Quinto equipo que repruebas?

A Iruka se le encogió el corazón.

\- Pasaron - lo corrigió Kakashi, empujando a Iruka de su banco y sentándose ahí. Un poco desconcertado al principio, y de ahí indignado, se paró bufando e intentó reclamar su puesto, sólo para ser detenido por otro cliente regular.

\- Chiquillo, ¿es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

\- Uno, tengo un nombre y dos ¿qué le importa?

\- Mira, ese tipo se robado mi asiento también. No te molestes. En cuanto pone su trasero en un lugar, no se despega hasta que le da la gana.

Asuma se rio. Kakashi lo ignoró.

¿QUÉ TIPO DE PLOMAZO ERA ESTE TIPO?

El Chunin miró la habitación con los ojos abiertos, buscando otro lugar para sentarse, sólo para darse cuenta de que no había ningún lugar libre. Lo cual era probablemente la razón por qué el nuevo profesor de Naruto lo había sacado del suyo, para empezar. Esperaba que Naruto no fuera a comenzar a aprender malos hábitos del tipo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la verdad es que lo conocía por sus reportes de misiones. Sí ¡eso era! Kakashi Hatake, el tipo que siempre entregaba los reportes por lo menos tres días atrasados y los hacía ilegibles ¡y a propósito!

¿Acaso este tipo existía solo para hacer enojar a las demás personas?

\- Al contrario de la creencia popular, - interrumpió el hombre - la verdad es que no existo con el sólo propósito de hacer enojar a las otras personas.

Antes de que Iruka pudiera terminar de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Asuma Sarutobu soltó un sarcástico:

\- ¿En serio?

\- Oh, está bien - admitió Hatake. - Sólo casi todo el tiempo. Lo cual, es extremadamente diferente a todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Extremadamente diferente?

\- Sí, extremadamente diferente. Por ejemplo, ¿preferirías que tu corazón estuviera latiendo todo el tiempo o sólo casi todo el tiempo?

\- Está bien. Tienes un punto.

\- Espera, perdón... ¿dijiste que aprobaste a un equipo? - intervino Genma, devolviéndolos al tema. En ese momento, todos los círculos de shinobi chismosos se unieron de pronto en un gran conglomerado, centrados en su grupo.

¿Naruto había pasado?

\- Sip - les respondió Kakashi, llevándose un tazón de sake a los labios. La atmósfera se tensó. Entonces, justo cuando iba a tomar un trago, pausó y bajó el tazón, generando una decepción colectiva a todos en la habitación. - Pillaron el truco. - Se llevó, de nuevo, el tazón a los labios, pausó y lo volvió a bajaf. - Y también casi obtienen los cascabeles. - Finalmente, tomó su máscara, mientras se llevaba el tazón a los labios, justo antes de soltarla y bajar de nuevo el tazón...

\- ¡OH, POR LA MIERDA! - gritó una mujer de pelo morado y chaqueta beige. Tiró algo al suelo (¿era una cámara?) y se fue bufando del bar.

"¿Qué está pasando? " le gesticuló Iruka al hombre con cicatrices parado a su lado.

"Máscara" respondió el hombre. Iruka alzó una ceja. El hombre clarificó: "Todos quieren saber que hay abajo de su máscara, pero él sólo nos hace perder el tiempo."

(N/T: Traducción alternativa "él sólo nos huevea y nos deja en nada".)

Iruka alzó una ceja y volvió a concentrarse en su bebida. ¿Saben qué? No me importa... pausó en la mitad de su pensamiento, sólo para darse cuenta que ahora él ahora también tenía curiosidad... ¡maldita sea! Nunca había tenido ningún problema con eso hasta que alguien se lo había mencionado –

\- Por si acaso - dijo Kakashi, repentinamente - ¿sabían que se pueden ver su propia nariz? El cerebro la cancela automáticamente. La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta hasta que se los digo.

\- Huh, tienes razón - dijo Asuma, poniéndose turnio, como el resto de las personas que lo escucharon. Y tres segundos después, - ¡Maldita sea, Hatake! ¡Ahora no puedo no verla!

De repente, Iruka se dio cuenta de que sí, había una cosa llamada nariz en el medio de su campos de visión y no, no podía no verla.

\- Ándate a la mierda, Hatake - musitó Genma.

Kakashi Hatake sonrió.

\- De nada.

"Qué pesado" masculló Iruka.

"Ni siquiera comienzas a saber cuánto".

Hatake soltó una risita, se llevó el tazón a la boca, sólo para bajarlo de nuevo (se escuchó un quejido saliendo de todas las personas del bar).

\- Y, antes de que todos me lo pregunten, son Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka.

\- Oh. Ese niño. El Nara que hizo algún esfuerzo - se rio Genma. - Hubieras escuchado el dolor de cabeza que le causó a Umino.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! - gritó Iruka.

\- Lo sé, Umino. Por eso lo dije.

Uno de los muchos Nara suspiró.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué el tío Shikaku eligió a la tía Yoshino, de todas las personas.

\- Y ahora vemos el resultado de su nefasta unión.

\- ¿Y qué hizo?

\- Sí, Hatake ¿qué hizo?

\- Yo estoy más interesado en el chico Uzumaki. Todavía no puedo creer que se graduó.

\- No es un chico malo - protestó Iruka. - Problemático, pero no malo.

\- Cuidado con esa palabra, o la gente pensará que eres uno de nosotros.

Iruka miró al primo Nara cualquiera que apareció a su lado.

\- ¿... Malo?

\- No, problemático.

\- Tal vez lo es en secreto. Tiene el pelo como para hacerlo - dijo otro Nara, tocando su cola. Iruka se agachó y se movió del camino.

\- Para eso lo son todos los cabeza de piña que hay acá ¿qué tal?

\- ¡Oi! ¿A quién estás llamando cabeza de piña?

\- No te estoy llamando nada. Sólo digo que no tienes resistencia al licor, eso es todo.

\- Oh.

\- Máldita sea, Fujaiwa, eres tan tonto como un buey.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste de mí?!

\- ¡Dijo que eres tonto como un buey, Fujaiwa!

\- ¡No lo hice! ¡Dije eras tan listo como un buey!

\- Oh. Está bien. Eso es mejor.

Parecía que algunos clientes ya habían estado allí suficiente tiempo como para estar un poquito borrachas. Uno de ellos se paró y se cayó. Si uno de sus amigo no lo hubiera atrapado a tiempo, se habría roto algunos dientes contra el piso. Mientras el amigo lo arrastraba, Iruka se dio cuenta que ahora había un asiento vacante y comenzó moverse entre la multitud para agarrarlo.

\- Y ¿cómo son? - preguntó Asuma, echándose un poco para atrás para dejar pasar a Iruka a la silla vacía. Auch, justo cuando Iruka lo pasó, alguien ocupó el puesto y se quedó de nuevo parado en el medio de la sala.

\- Son buenos chicos. Se llevan bien. Claro, tendré que hacer algo acerca de su elección de ropa - musitó Kakashi. - Naranjo. Naranjo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el Sandaime, dejándolo corretear por todas partes con ropa así? ¡Ya es rubio! - Se paró repentinamente al notar algo. - ¡Tengo a dos rubios en mi equipo, Asuma! ¡Se van a destacar como luciérnagas! ¡Ayuda!

\- Estoy seguro de que estarán bien. Tú tienes el pelo blanco y sigues aquí ¿o no?

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Si quieres compartir la miseria, Sakura tienen el pelo rosa. Y ocupa ropa roja - dijo una mujer con un vestido de vendajes de atrás de Asuma. - Y también está el rollo de ocupar tres tipos de acondicionador. No sé qué les pasa a las kunoichi estos días. Sólo habla de dietas y de mirar niños bonitos.

\- Ah, sí - musitó Kakashi. Eso también.

\- Sí vamos por ese camino, me debería quejar del símbolo rojo, en la parte de atrás de la polera de Sasuke. También se niega a cubrirlo. Algo acerca de su clan o algo." Asuma se tomó otro shot. - Supongo que la marca de espiral en la espalda de nuestras chaquetas no es mucho mejor.

\- ¿Has intentado decirle que esas poleras son sólo para usarlas dentro de la aldea? - preguntó la mujer, Kurenai. -Cualquiera que recuerde al clan Uchiha sabe que todos se lo cubrían en las misiones afuera, incluso Fugaku.

Asuma pidió otro vaso y se comenzó a quejar acerca de "estúpidos y engreídos Genin que no saben qué es mejor para ellos". Iruka medio-escuchaba a los nuevos Jonin sensei quejarse (honesta y lamentablemente) de los jóvenes estudiantes que había trabajado tanto en entrenar. Se preguntó si se debería mover, justo cuando se liberó otro asiento, cerca de la puerta, al otro lado de la sala. Iruka se respondió a sí mismo (sí) y, esta vez, estaba determinado en obtenerlo antes de que nadie más lo hiciera.

\- Para ser honesto, estoy seriamente preocupado por Sasuke - podía escuchar decir a Asuma. - Es hábil, pero es terrible en las dinámicas de equipo.

\- ¿Es él sólo antisocial o hiere deliberadamente los sentimientos del resto? - preguntó Kurenai. - Porque si sólo es antisocial...

\- No lo hace a propósito. No lo creo, pero bueno. Es brusco. Y Hinata es una chica sensible. Él no se descarrila hiriéndola a propósito, pero deja definitivamente claro que no la respeta. También considera que Chouji está muy por debajo de él. Por lo menos trabaja duro para mejorar sus habilidades, pero no parece apreciar que sus compañeros también están haciendo lo mismo...

Por fin. Iruka había llegado a su nuevo asiento y estaba listo para establecerse en el cojín para relajarse cuando...

\- ¡AH! ¡MI GRANDIOSO Y ESTIMADO RIVAL! ¡ESCUCHO RUMORES DE QUE PASASTE A UN EQUIPO DE GENIN! ¿ES ESTO VERDAD? ¡ENTONCES, REGOCIJÉMONOS! ¡Y UN DÍA, NUESTROS EQUIPOS DEBEN COMPETIR EN UN CONCURSO DE JUVENTUD –

E Iruka Umino se encontró de vuelta a su asiento original, cortesía de un Kawarimi. La puerta del bar quedó ondeando en sus bisagras.

Ese imbécil.

\- ¿Hatake? - Asuma Sarutobi lo miró con lástima.

\- Hatake - confirmó.

\- ¡MI QUERIDO Y ADORADO RIVAL! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?!

\- Salud - asintió Asuma, ofreciéndole un vaso. Iruka se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato y decidió vaciarlo.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto estará bien? - preguntó Iruka, sintiendo la quemazón del alcohol en su garganta

\- Niño, nadie en nuestra profesión jamás está bien - le respondió Asuma, amargamente. - Pero, sí, estará bien.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Así que hice los cálculos esta vez! Kakashi se unió a ANBU poco después de la misión de Obito, así que tenía 13. Estuvo en ANBU por ~10 años, según Naruto wikia, así que pudo haber salido incluso a los 22. A partir de ahí, hasta los 26 (recuerden, estamos utilizando años inclusivos), eso serían 5 equipos.**


	5. Todo Tiene que Ver con el Dinero

Capítulo 5: Todo Tiene que Ver con el Dinero

BONUS #2:

Kakashi-sensei Juega Super Smash Bros.

\- ¿Por qué demonios eliges a Jigglypuff? ¡Jigglypuff apesta! Es súper lento, no tiene alcance y su ataque especial hace más daño que bien. Es literalmente un marshmallow.

*Veinte juegos después*

\- Acaba de ganar. De nuevo. Con Jigglypuff. De nuevo.

\- ... ¿Cómo?

* * *

 _Más o menos un mes después_

\- Niños~ - llamó Kakashi. - Les tengo una nueva misión~

\- ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Se robó a Tora y lo dejó en el medio del bosque de la muerte? ... quiero decir ¿Acaso Tora se perdió de nuevo en el Bosque de la Muerte? - preguntó Ino exasperadamente.

Ah, sí. Esa había sido una misión estándar de recuperación.

\- Mejor que esa vez que tuvimos que cuidar a ese niño y unos kunai mal balanceados aparecían a su lado cada vez que parpadeábamos - dijo Naruto.

Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que aprenderían a vigilar apropiadamente a alguien? Los oficiales importantes y los mercaderes ricos atraían tantos problemas como los bebés.

\- O esa vez que teníamos que reparar una casa, pero él no paraba de lanzarnos piedras - agregó Ino.

Sí, esa fue una divertida. Nunca sabías cuándo tendrías que construir un puesto de avanzada estratégico mientras estabas bajo fuego.

\- O lidiar con el Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu mientras intentábamos plantar arroz en charchos infestados por sanguijuelas.

Bueno, esa pudo haber sido un poco excesiva, pero por lo menos Naruto ya no era naranjo ¿verdad?

\- Y recuerden esa vez que nos hizo regatear por abarrotes en una feria de granjeros con todas esas enojonas señoras de prescadores en lugar de hacerlo en una tienda, como la gente normal, donde las cosas por lo menos tienen un orden.

¡Pero claro que sí! Es parte de su cultura. Ningún ninja que se respeta va por la vida sin aprender cómo extraer cada céntimo de casa transacción.

\- ¡Y ni me recuerden de cuando nos hizo caminar el camino largo alrededor de Konoha para llegar a una tienda que estaba a, literalmente, diez metros de donde comenzamos!

Bueno, la paciencia era una virtud; y, como shinobi, era muy importante que aprendieran a apretar los dientes y a acatar órdenes, incluso si parecían completamente estúpidas.

\- Tres palabras: pasteles de arroz - intervino Shikamaru, uniéndose y Ino como Naruto asintieron vigosoramente.

Ah, sí. Pasteles de arroz. Está bien, esa fue sólo para molestarlos... pero fue divertido de todas maneras.

\- Apuesto que tenemos que limpiar una piscina y nos va a atar a ladrillos y lanzarnos ahí sólo para ver cuánto tiempo nos demoramos en escapar.

Sí, justo estaba planeado eso... esperen ¿cómo lo supieron?

\- Vaya, eso es muy hiriente - los interrumpió Kakashi. - Me ofende que ustedes incluso sugieran que yo les haría algo así a ustedes. Y después de todos los problemas por los que pasé para procurarles una rango C. Oh, bueno, supongo que voy a tener devolverla –

\- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, está bien! - se corrigió rápidamente Ino.

\- No lo sé...

\- ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor sensei? - lloriqueó Naruto.

Kakashi sonsrió malvadamente bajo su máscara.

Normalmente hubiera entrenado, bueno, normalmente a su equipo Genin. Sólo que, este ya no era un equipo de combate de frente. El Equipo Diez era ahora el equipo de combate de frente. En su lugar, ellos eran un equipo de captura e interrogación. Y todas las experiencias de captura e interrogación de Kakashi habían sido en ANBU.

Así que, naturalmente, este equipo recibía un entrenamiento bastante especial.

Eso sí ¡nada que no fuera razonable! ¡Honestamente! Todo lo que hacía era expandir sus repertorios de jutsu que no fueran de la Academia, a algo que fuera más que el Kage Bushin, el Shintenshin y el Kagemane.

Y re-entrenar el control de chakra de Naruto.

Y darle un oponente de shogi que no fuera su padre a Shikamaru.

Y cubrir a Ino con un poco más de armadura.

("Cariño, las únicas chicas feas son las muertas, ahora ¡ponte unos pantalones!")

El punto era, todo que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido perfectamente lógico.

… Excepto, tal vez, por esas veces cuando se raptó al gato de la esposa el Daimyo y lo lanzó a una variedad de terrenos, sólo para hacerlos atraparlo (¿qué mejor manera de simular una misión de rastreo en seguras condiciones simuladas que una mascota que peleaba de vuelta?) – varios campos de entrenamientos, el bosque, un campo cualquiera que sólo tenía un par de arbustos secos, un río lleno de troncos flotantes, el sistema de cavernas de una montaña, un cañón laberíntico, el barrio rojo…

Ese último fue bastante memorable. Especialmente cuando lo llevaron ante al Hokage, sólo para que él le explicara que algúm día sus estudiantes podrían tener que rastrear a un objetivo en territorio urbano desconocido. Después de todo, no todos los shinobi traidores se escondían en la naturaleza. Después de todo, muchos de ellos tenían que aventurarse en centros humanos de vez en cuando para intercambiar provisiones.

Ahora, esa era una excusa de la que estaba particularmente orgulloso. La guardaría junto con "Me perdí en el camino de la vida".

No entendía por qué el Hokage se había enojado tanto con él. Era gracias a él que Konoha tenía todas esas misiones y dinero extra. Todos ganaban, excepto Tora, pero Tora no contaba, porque Kakashi lo odiaba.

\- Sólo bromeaba. Es una rango D. Van a limpiar la piscina de alguien. Y no los iba a atar a ladrillos - está bien, sí lo iba a hacer - pero, ahora que lo mencionas, parece una buena idea...

\- ¡WAAAAH! ¡PERDÓOOOOOONNN!

Eso sí, hablando de rango C... Tal vez estuvieran realmente preparados para una.

* * *

 _Camino a Suna_

\- Asentaremos campamento aquí - dijo Kakashi-sensei, sosteniendo su puño izquierdo en un cierto ángulo, el lenguaje de señas para detenerse de los shinobi (o de los de Konoha, por lo menos. Cada aldea oculta tenía sus propias normas). - Ino, tú atrapa la cena; necesitas mejorar tus habilidades de trabajo de campo. Naruto, tú exploras el área. Te daremos una pequeña prueba táctica cuando regreses. Y, Shikamaru, quédate acá y arma las carpas. Cuando terminen, comienzen a a practicar los jutsu que les enseñé. Les sugiero que disfruten en bosque, mientras puedan - les dijo, mirando a Ino. - Mañana entraremos al desierto y hacia Suna. Vayan.

Hace un mes, Ino se hubiera quejado al ser obligada a adentrarse sola al bosque. Ahora, simplemente recogió su bolso de armas sin decir palabra y fue hacia los arbustos en silencio. Todavía se preocupaba por cómo se veía, pero nunca lo mencionaba cuando Kakashi-sensei estaba cerca. Su método para lidiar con ella, cada vez que ella se quejaba de su ropa o pelo, había sido respondiendo al darle una dosis de un jutsu de agua y levantando tanto polvo y tierra alrededor de ella como pudiera, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

No importaba si estaban en un campo de entrenamiento o en el medio de Konoha. Los "accidentes" sucedían todo el tiempo y, comparados con otras cosas que nos hacía hacer, que Ino quedara embarrada era la última de nuestras preocupaciones.

Averigué que Naruto era naturalmente terco y no sabía cuándo rendirse. A Ino, como siempre, le gustaba caminar al frente y arrastrar al resto de las personas a su paso. Así que, aunque se quejaran y lloraran, completaban de igual manera las tareas que les ponía Kakashi-sensei. La otra alternativa había sido entrenar con el Equipo Gai por el día y todos aprendimos lo que eso significaba a la fuerza la prinera vez que lo intentamos.

Kakashi-sensei parecía bastante adepto a inculcarnos lecciones a la mala.

La verdad es, si hubiera nacido con la ética ce trabajo de mi padre en lugar de la de mi madre, no hubiera podido sobrevivir la primera semana con estas personas.

\- Asegúrate de cubrir bien tu rastro esta vez - le grité a Ino.

\- Sí, sí, recuerdo lo suficientemente bien la última vez que se me olvidó, muchas gracias - la escuché ladrarme de vuelta.

\- Shish, por la forma en que lo dicen, uno pensaría que no disfrutaron ser atacados en el medio de la noche y amarrados al revés a un árbol, mientras todas sus pertenencias eran esparcidas por el bosque - comentó Kakashi-sensei.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que es algo muy popular que la gente hace para entretenerse - le respondí sarcásticamente.

\- Creo que lo llaman "búsqueda del tesoro". Es divertido. Los niños pequeños las hacen en fiestas de cumpleaños - me dijo Kakashi-sensei.

\- Pero no los amarran boca abajo a un árbol - señalé.

\- Bueno, somos ninja, obviamente, así que lo tenemos que hacer un poco más difícul ¿verdad?

Elegí no responder a esa pregunta. Debatir con una persona loca no era muy beneficioso para mi salud mental y, por lo que yo sabía, Kakashi Hatake era una de esas personas que podrían volverte loco sin esfuerzo alguno. No es que dejaría su tutelaje si pudiera; no cabía duda de que era tan brillante como estaba loco. A veces me preguntaba cuál era en realidad - un loco o un genio. O, tal vez, los dos.

\- Sí, qué divertido es lo bien que van juntas esad dos cosas - soltó, de la nada, Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ser brillante y estar loco. La verdad son dos caras de la misma moneda. Si a la idea le va bien, es brillante; si falla, es una locura. Lo importante es estar seguro de que nadie sepa si es que lo planeaste todo o si se te va ocurriendo en el momento.

Se había sentado sobre una rama gruesa de un árbol y estaba columpiando perezosamente sus piernas.

Pausé, con la carpa aún a medio levantar. Por alguna razón había un saquito con semillas de girasol escondido en la bolsa de la carpa. Al ser de una familia de floristas, se lo hubiera atribuido a Ino, pero la gente normal simplemente no guardaba semillas de girasol en bolsas de carpas.

\- ... ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

\- ¿Dijiste qué en voz alta?

\- Lo de ser brillante y de estar loco.- Mientras seguía mirando a las semillas, me encogí de hombros y las tiré al camino.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- ¿Por qué me dió una definición de la nada? ¿Pregunté por ella?

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿No?

\- ... Entonces ¿por qué me soltó esa definición.

\- No sabía que necesitaras unas razón para darle definiciones repentinas a la gente.

Esa era una conversación normal.

… Yyyy es por esto que no comienzo discusiones con él.

\- ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

\- No. Uno, no tenemos un tablero y dos, usted hace trampa. - Y tres, yo dudaba que siquiera conociera las reglas. La última (y única) vez que lo intenté, intentó salirse con poner sus torres al revés, mientras que insistía que se necesitaba un mazo de cartas para jugar el juego. En sus palabras, la gente en la vida real casi nunca seguía las reglas, lo que lo incentivaba a que él hiciera lo mismo en los juegos de mesa. Lo cual supongo que es lo suficientemente cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, no creía que era posible llamar a una lluvia de rocas encendidas en medio del campo de batalla en la vida real.

Bueno, eso sonaba exactamente como el tipo de cosa estúpida que él haría sólo por diversión.

\- Uno, yo no hago trampa y, dos, las rocas en llamas son la manera más estúpida e ineficiente de matar jamás a nadie

\- No dije nada de rocas en llamas.

\- Pero lo estabas pensando.

Fruncí el seño.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Entonces ¿sí estabas pensando en rocas en llamas? - sonrió. - Sólo estaba intentando adivinar, pero gracias por confirmarlo.

Gruñí.

\- Un juego, Shikamaru. Y prometo no hacer trampa.

\- Ni siquiera tenemos un tablero.

\- No necesitamos un tablero para jugar - dijo sonriendo, - Peón a e4.

\- Peón a e5. ¿No quería que practicara el nuevo jutsu que me enseñó? - pregunté poniendo el último parante.

\- Se llama hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru. Sé que puedes jugar juegos como este dormido - dijo, abriendo su libro. - Caballo a f3.

\- Caballo a c6 - dije y comenzé alzar picas de tierra del suelo. Yo era un tipo Tierra, lo que me venía bien, porque era el mejor elemento para hacer sombras. Ino, por otro lado, era una tipo Fuego y Naruto era un tipo Viento. El mismo Kakashi-sensei era un tipo Rayo, aunque podía manipular todos los otros elementos menos Viento.

Seguimos luchando verbalmente por unos pocos minutos, hasta que Kakashi-sensei cerró su libro y saltó de su rama.

\- Jaque Mate.

Fruncí el seño.

\- Hizo trampa.

\- No lo hice.

\- Sí lo hizo - me detuve, devolviéndome en nuestros movimientos. - Su penúltimo movimientk ocupó un caballo desde f6. Ese no era un caballo. Era mi torre.

\- Oh ¿lo hice? Bueno, qué mal. Me debiste haber regañado en el momento en que lo hice.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de mis picas de tierra, pateándolas para probar su fuerza. No se rompieron. Yo sabía que no harían. La primera vez que me mostró esta técnica, hace una semana, sólo pude compactar la tierra lo suficiente como para lograr un desorden quebradizo. Desde entonces, la había practicado cada día.

\- Lo podría haber vencido si no hubiera hecho eso - señalé. - Estaba a un movimiento del jaque mate.

\- Bueno, es una buena razón como para que yo no juegue limpio ¿o no? - preguntó.

\- Como lo dije: tramposo.

\- Shinobi - me corrigió.

Lo fuminé con la mirada. Me miró pseudo-inocentemente de vuelta, con su único ojo visible.

\- Eso sólo funciona si tienes cinco años.

\- La verdad es que nací en un año bisiesto, así que, técnicamente, tengo seis - rebatió.

\- No, no lo hiciste. Naciste el 15 de septiembre.

\- El 15 de septiembre de un año bisiesto.

\- No funciona así... oh, no importa. Sé que no es bueno entrar en una discusión con usted, sensei.

\- Esa no fue una discusión. Estábamos teniendo una conversación amistosa.

Me negué a responder y, simplemente, seguí moldeando mis picas de piedra hasta que Ino y Naruto volvieron y tomaron su dosis de soportar a nuestro incorregible profesor. La roca era mucho más inflexibld qud las sombras, pero el principio era el mismo. Teóricamenge, también podría hacer muros y domos con estos mismos sellos, con algo más de práctica. Claro que probablemente habían otros métodos más fáciles y eficientes, sólo al memorizar unos sellos distintos, pero era agradable saber que podría hacerlo.

El viaje a Suna continuó sin mayor incidente que el comportamiento Normal de Kakashi-sensei (el cual creo que era lo suficientemente errático como para que le diéramos lástima a los dioses y decidieran salvarnos de los problemas normales). Por una vez, Kakashi-sensei no regañó a Ino por el comportamiento de modelo de revista que le quedaba. Aunque no tenía tiempo para ponerse maquillaje o cepillarse el cabello, había pensado lo suficiente como para llevar bloqueador solar y pañuelos para la cara al resto de nosotros. No cambió el hecho de que el duro clima de Suna era bastante diferente de el tiempo más tranquilo de Konoha, pero, por lo menos, facilitó la transición.

Nuestra misión era simple, en teoría: teníamos que escortar a un mercader a Tanyu, la capital de Hi no Kuni, hacerle guardia por una semana y escortarlo de vuelta. No era para lo que estaba hecho un equipo de Captura e Interrogación, pero igual era importante que nos familiarizáramos con varios tipos de misiones. Ahora que lo pienso, esa era, probablemente, la razón por la cual Kakashi-sensei hacía todas nuestras rango D bastante más difíciles de lo que deberían ser a propósito.

En realidad, la actitud general de Suna era tan acogedora como su clima (o sea, no mucho). Aunque no se le puede atribuir sólo a la naturaleza poco amigable de la gente. Después de todo, Kakashi-sensei no había hecho nada, excepto causar problemas y esperar que nosotros los arregláramos. Estos incluían coquetear con la guardia de la puerta en un intento de no pagar la tarifa de entrada (y casi conseguirlo) hasta que un hombre, que debía ser o su novio o su hermano, volvió e intentó matarlo por eso, sólo para que la mujer lo golpeara por ser maleducado con una visita, lo que terminó en una pelea masiva.

Al parecer, seguían limpiando los daños y una o dos personas estarían enfrentando deméritros tras ese incidente en particular.

Por otro lado, Kakashi-sensei se había ido sin ningún rasguño. Y creo que ni siquiera había pagado la tarifa de entrada.

Me pregunté que iba a hacer con el dinero extra. Ni siquiera era tanto. Gracias a los libros de registro de misiones, yo sabía que Kakashi-sensei había estado en un número enorme de rango A, por no mencionar docenas de rango S sin documentar; y esas pagaban extremadamente bien. Una rango S era suficiente para pagar renta, mobiliario y comidas en un departamento en el mejor barrio de la aldea por varios meses y él había desaparecido de el libro de registros por diez años (lo cual era un signo de ser un ninja renegado o ANBU, y no le permitían a los renegados enserñar a Genin, a menos de que sus cabezas ya estuvieran separadas de sus cuellos). A juzgar por sus pocos pasatiempos y guardarropa limitado, se podía decir que mi profesor era una persona frugal por naturaleza. Eso ni siquiera incluía sus ridículas habilidades en el engaño, él era el tipo de persona que saldría del casina más rico de lo que entraba, cada vez. A menos de que fuera un drogadicto... pero no, ni siquiera las drogas podrían explicar la irregularidad en la realidad que era Kakashi Hatake.

Podía ser bien que sólo estuviera completamente chiflado y, como todo lo demás, sólo hacía lo que hacía para causar problemas porque sí .

\- ¿Saben qué? - dijo en voz bastante alta Kakashi-sensei, mientras pasábamos al lado de una tienda de té - Me siento realmente mal por las chicas que van a citas con chicls sólo porque les tienen lástima.

Seguimos su línea de vista hasta una joven pareja en la tiendo y, claro, la chica de verdad no parecía que quisiera estar ahí. Y ahora que los dos habían escuchado el comentario de Kakashi-sensei…

(Pero – entonces –)

(Lo siento. No quería herir tus sentimientos...)

(¿Así que no te gusto?)

Las cosas se pusieron muy, muy incomodas.

\- Sensei, eso nl fue muy agradable - soltó Ino.

\- Bueno, piénsalo de esta manera. La chica no hubiera nada de otra manera. El chico se hubiera ido a su casa pensando que a ella le gustaba de verdad. Entoces, le pediría otra cita. Y ella aceptaría para ser educada. Y él se pasa un rollo sobre nada y, cuando ella dice "Perdón, la verdad es que no te amo", entonces es sólo un montón de caos. En su lugar, la estoy salvando de perder el tiempo y aburrirse y lo estoy salvando de que de le rompa el corazón ¿qué es cruel en todo eso?

\- Pero... es maleducado...

\- Somos shinobi. Nunca somos educados... a menos de que nos sirva.

\- ¿Cómo cuando coquetea con chicas de la mitad de su edad y en frente de sus novios?- preguntó secamente.

\- Ino, si hubiera tenido la mitad de mi edad, hubiera tenido tu edad más uno y eso me haría un pedófilo, lo cual no soy - respondió Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¡Pero tenemos doce! - gritó Naruto.

\- La verdad, en Júpiter, yo sólo tendría...

\- ¡Pero todo su cabello es blanco! - protestó Naruto.

\- ¿… De verdad me veo tan arrugado? Porque es sólo la máscara, en serio.

\- ¡No, pero su cabello es blanco! ¡Más blanco que el de Hokage-jiji! A él incluso le queda un poco de pelo café. ¿Cómo se le puso el cabello tan blanco?

\- ... Nací con cabello blanco, Naruto.

\- Oh.

\- Pero eso no importa. Aquí está nuestro cliente. Buenos días, Gyoza-san.

Gyoza-san era un hombre viejo con un delgado bigote de morsa y varios anillos de oro falso en los dedos. Sin embargo, los ryo en su billetera no lo eran. Y, si consideramos su miedo y deferencia incluso hacia Naruto, parecía que no nos iba a estafar. La mayoría de los mercaderes no lo hacían. Habían una posibilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta de que te atraparan por estafar a civiles y el castigo sería una multa o, tal vez, tiempo en la cárcel. Los shinobi, por otro lado, se rumoreaba con mucha verdad, que eran menos piadosos.

Para cuando volvimos a la puerta central de Suna, Kakashi-sensei había causado no menos de cuatro peleas adicionales, cinco si contaba cuando "accidentalmente" dió vuelta un saco de semillas al frente de una altamente agresiva bandada de palomas, sólo para que se lo pelearan. Casi estabamos contentos de salie de ese lugar infernal.

\- ¿Siempre hace eso? - le pregunté.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Causar peleas. Por diversión.

\- No hice nada. Ellos decidieron pelear, no yo.

Eso sólo consiguió que los guardias Chunin lo fulminaran con la mirada. Evidentemente, control de misiones había aprendido de la primera vez, porque el ligar de la chica de antes, habían dos enormes, musculosos, con cicatrices, ultra-masculinos veteranos endurecidos por la guerra mirando a todos los que pasaban.

Claro que el hecho de que estábamos lidiando con dos machos alfa en lugar de una adolescente preciosa no detuvo a Kakashi-sensei, que simplemente bajó su máscara (lamentablemente a espaldas de nosotros), guiñó su ojo visible y se alejó, de nuevo, sin pagar un céntimo.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? - preguntó Naruto, restregándose la cara.

\- Soy especial - Kakashi-sensei sonrió.

\- ¿No podría haber sacado una monedas? - preguntó Ino.

Kakashi-sensei juntó sus manos.

\- Bueno, para que vean, cuando pagas, hacen una nota de la fecha y tu identidad, para saber quién pagó cuándo, y no me gusta que mi nombre esté flotando para que la gente me rastree.

\- Sensei, usted se da cuenta que tiene una apariencia bastante distintiva y que si alguien lo estuviera buscando en serio, no se molestarían en revisar la aduana de Suna - intentó Ino.

\- Pero igual no sabrían la fecha exacta y, ahora, ellos tampoco - dijo Kakashi-sensei, apuntando a la dirección general del domo del Kazekage. - Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta para ustedes tres: ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué qué, Sensei? - preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué creen que no dí mi nombre?

\- ¿Porque somos shinobi de otra aldea y puede que no les gustemos? - sugirió Ino.

\- Pero ¿por qué no lo harían? Somos aliados ¿o no?

\- "Aliados" - respondió Ino, haciendo comillas en el aire. En la política, no hay amistades permanentes, sólo intereses permanentes. Usted mismo lo dijo.

\- Bastante bien, Ino. Pero hay una razón más profunda para esta hostilidad. Actualmente, a Suna le desagradamos en particular, incluso más que Iwa, que le causó más daño que nosotros en la última guerra. ¿Por qué?

Ino le mandó una mirada sospechosa.

Kakashi-sensei la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Tu falta de fe en mí es enorme. Además, quería decir a Konoha en general, no sólo a mí.

\- Dinero - solté yo. - Ví sus tarifas en la puerta de entrada. Sus servicios son mucho más caros que los nuestros. Es por esto que este mercader de Suna, que debería contratar a ninja de Suna, está dispuesto. A esperar un día más para que viniera en su lugar un equipo de Konoha. Les estamos robando su trabajo.

\- Exactamente - dijo Kakashi- sensei. - No es sólo este mercader. El Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni también le da misiones (del tipo de alto secreto) a shinobi de Konoha. También, algo importante para que ustedes tres sepan: no son sólo las tarifas más baratas. También es la publicidad y las relaciones públicas. Konoha es única en que ponemos mucho esfuerzo en mantener nuestra reputación limpia. Ustedes no creen en serio que la aldea es una tierra de nada excepto sonrisas ¿verdad?

Ino flaqueó.

\- También tenemos ANBU y misionds de asesinato. Algunas de las cosas que hacemos son tan malas como las de las demás Aldeas Ocultas. Nosotros sólamente somos mejores al mantener la fachada de ser la aldea "buena". La verdad, la única diferencia entre nosotros es que todavía no hemos sido la causa directa de una guerraz las últimas tres comenzaron en disputas territoriales de Suna-Iwa-Kiri - explicó Kakashi-sensei.

\- Sensei ¿qué tan mala es? - preguntó Ino. - Quiero decir... esta guerra de dinero.

\- Oficialmente, los estados financieros de cada aldea oculta son información privada, así que yo no dé nada y tampoco lo hace el resto de Konoha. Tras las puertas cerradas... mientras que nuestras misiones hab crecido en un 30% en estos últimos años, las de ellos han bajado en un 40%.

\- Eso no es bueno - Naruto se rascó la cabeza. - Esto no terminará bien. ¿No le deberíamos decir a alguien acerca de esto?

Kakashi-sensei se rió sin alegría

\- ¿Crees que el Hokage no lo sabe ya? Créeme, él lo sabe desde el principio. Se aprovecha de eso, de hecho.

Naruto arrugó la nariz.

\- Pero... si nos odian...

Kakashi-sensei suspiró.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Naruto? ¿Subir nuestros precios sólo para aplacar a una aldea menos competitiva? Una aldea shinobi es un negocio por sobre todas las cosas, Naruto. Tienes que entender eso si quieres ser Hokage. No es más justo que eso.

\- ¿Pero y si nos traicionan por...? - Naruto guardó silencio por un momento. - Ya saben. La gente pobre se desespera.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no harían lo mismo, incluso si son prósperos?

\- Bueno, porque sería inútil ¿verdad? Quiero decir, traicionar a alguien es como apostar y, si te atrapan, las cosas se pueden poner muy malas... pero si están tan desesperados que cualquier ganancia lo vale... - Naruto se rascó la nuca. - No conozco mucho de política, pero he sido pobre. Cuando se me acababa, siempre iba a Hokage-jii-dan y le pedía un poco más, pero estos tipos no pueden hacer eso ¿verdad? ¿Es mucho un cuarenta porciento?

\- Un cuarenta porciento es casi la mitad, Naruto - dijo Ino.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Te preocupa que Suna vaya a intentar atacar o sabotear a Konoha por una caíde del cuarenta porciento de las misiones, Naruto? - preguntó calladamente Kakashi-sensei desde detrás de su libro.

\- Yo... No lo sé. ¿Cree que va a suceder? Porque si no va a pasar, entonces no me tendré que preocupar ¿o no? - dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Qué crees tú, Shikamaru? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- No sé qué harán. Pero si esto sigue así, entonces sí, definitivamente van a hacer algo. Depende de nuestra curva de ingresos. Si subimos nuestras tarifas, ¿cubriría eso la cantidad de misiones que perdemos?

\- ¿Qué pasaría si, hipotéticamente, nuestros precios fueron cuidadosamente determinados y establecidos por un consejo de contadores altamente entrenados, y que lo que cobramos ahora es el precio óptimo sin lugar a duda? - susurró Kakashi-sensei. - E, hipotéticamente ¿qué pasaría si esta situación fuera real? ¿Sacrificarías algo de los ingresos de Konoha anticipándote a daños de Suna que pueden o no pueden suceder? Tú viste su cartel en la puerta. Incluso si subimos un poco nuestros precios, la gente igual vendría a nosotros. Igualar nuestros precios a Suna, incluso temporalmente, terminará en una mayor pérdida de dinero que lo que nos pueden costar reparaciones de guerra. ¿Qué harías tú, su fueras Hokage?

Naruto tragó y respondió finalmente:

\- Seguría sonriendo y haciendo como si todo estuviera bien.

Kakashi-sensei nos miró lentamente con su único ojo.

\- La imagen es la segunda cosa más importante para la supervivencia. Recuerden eso. El primero es conocerse a sí mismo. El segundo, es cómo los demás piensan de tí. Todos ocupan una máscara.

\- ¿Como usted? - no pude evitar preguntar.

\- Sí, - respondió Kakashi-sensei. Yo había esperado a lo mejor otra media mentira, pero su sonrisa satisfecha era otra historia. - Sí, exactamente como yo

Entonces la poca verdad que veía en él se fue, siendo reemplazado por una sonrisita enfurecedora escondida tras su Icha Icha Paradaisu


	6. Tanyu

Capítulo 6: Tanyu

* * *

Tanyu era gigante. Enorme. Nunca habíamos visto una ciudad así de grande. Crecer en una Aldea Oculta generalmente significa crecer con la mentalidad de que esa esfera de influencia era el centro del mundo. Era incluso más fácil caer en ella si uno vivía en Konoha, la mayor de las cinco principales. Sin embargo, ver la capital de Hi no Kuni era un desalentador recordatorio de la realidad: que el hecho de que Konoha fuera una ciudad-estado sólo era posible como el resultado de un delicado balance entre el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni y sus tropas.

Tenía sentido que el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni tuviera fuerzas militares fuera de Konohagakure no Sato; Hi no Kuni era la Nación Elemental más poblada, tal como Konoha lo era entre las Aldeas Ocultas. No podían depender de una (relativamente) pequeña ciudad de shinobi para controlar las todas las fronteras. El ejército del Daimyo era, probablemente, lo suficientemente grande para abatir Konoha, si su integridad se pusiera en contra nuestro.

Obviamente, un conflicto así no terminaría sin mayores costos para ambos lados. A pesar de nuestros números, seríamos capaces de infligir daños mayores a los soldados normales. Se decía que un shinobi, incluso un Genin, valía diez hombres; los buenos podrían, probablemente, deshacerse de formaciones enteras solos. Y sólo porque la aldea estuviera destruida, no significaba que los shinobi fueran derrotados. Los ideales sobreviven más tiempo que las personas y sólo bastaría que un ANBU vengativo escapara la carnicería... y la próxima vez el Daimyo se fuera a dormir…

Lo mismo ocurría al revés. Si nos pasábamos de un punto de insubordinación, entonces, aldea ninja o no, Hi no Kuni entera se volvería en contra de nosotros, en una venganza económica, si no militar.

Por lo menos, nuestras relaciones con nuestro Daimyo parecían lo suficientemente amigables, si consideramos que su esposa nos dejaba una misión en el escritorio semana por medio. No se podía decir los mismo de Suna y el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni y me pregunté si los altos precios eran lo único que estaban causando que su Daimyo fuera a Konoha para buscar misiones. ¿Acaso lo habían ofendido en el pasado?

Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacar al otro y, así ocupar a otra aldea de chivo expiatorio era lo mejor.

De todas maneras, el tamaño y la cantidad de personas en Tanyu eran abrumadores. Y fue ahí donde también me di cuenta que, aunque las personas normales temían a los shinobi, la verdad es que no pensaban en nosotros como individuos. Aunque las Aldeas Ocultas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para acceder a ellas fácilmente, la mayoría de las personas nunca había tratado con nadie de nuestro "tipo" personalmente; para ellos, nosotros éramos nuestro propio mundo aparte.

\- Las personas no confían en nosotros ¿verdad? - preguntó Ino. Incluso si las calles estaban repletas de personas, nunca parecíamos tener problemas con nuestro espacio personal. No importaba que Ino, Naruto y yo fuéramos sólo niños. Una mirada a nuestros hitai-ate y todos, desde los nobles hasta las ratas callejeras, se escurrían en la dirección opuesta.

No era que tuvieran miedo de que los fuéramos a apuñalar en el medio de una calle abierta, viendo que estábamos caminando con nuestras caras expuestas (menos Kakashi-sensei; pero Ino estaba en lo correcto. Los shinobi vivían de mentiras y engaños. No los culpaba por mantener distancia. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no creo que los protegiera muy bien de Kakashi Hatake.

\- Los shinobi tenemos vidas secretas. Los viajeros y gente así interactúan comúnmente con nosotros, así que saben lo que hacemos, pero, a menos de que hayas vivido en una Aldea Oculta, no sabrías cómo - explicó Kakashi-sensei, ocupando un feo sombrero rojo que no estaba ahí antes. Lo tomó, se lo sacó de la cabeza e, inmediatamente, se lo puso a la persona caminando más cerca de nosotros. - Cosas que ustedes dan por sentado, como pegarse a los muros o saltar de árbol en árbol, son magníficas proezas para estas personas. Cuando la gente dice "shinobi", piensa en criaturas que viven en las sombras y sólo salen para cortarte la garganta durante la noche.

\- Así que, ANBU - resoplé.

Hubo un golpe ruidoso y ni siquiera tuve que darme vuelta oara darme cuenta que, a quienquiera que Kakashi-sensei le había robado el gorro, había chocado con la persona en la cual fue dispuesto.

Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí y no. Generalmente no le asignamos misiones de asesinato a niños de menos de dieciocho, a menos de que seas un caso especial como Itachi Uchiha y miren cómo terminó. De todas formas, recuerden que ustedes son asesinos entrenados. Si pueden achuntarle a un blanco con un kunai, también se lo pueden hacer a una persona.

Ino palideció.

Pero... ¿qué pasa si no soy ese tipo de persona? ¿Si soy, más bien un shinobi de espiar que de matar?

\- Bueno, entonces, un día podrías cometer un error y que alguien te atrape. En ese punto tú le puedes cortarle la garganta antes de que dé alarma o que te corten a tí la garganta porque sabías cómo utilizar un cuchillo, pero te daba demasiado nervio hacerlo, - remarcó Kakashi-sensei.

Ino se quedó callada.

\- ... ¿De verdad nos odian tanto? - preguntó Naruto, mirando a una madre empujar a su hijo hacia otro lado, mientras nos miraba recelosamente.

\- ¿Odiar? No en realidad. Simplemente no nos entienden y la gente teme. Muy pocas personas tienen conocimiento de qué hacemos realmente. Sólo escuchan cuentos exagerados por los chismes y amplificados y oscurecidos por el aura de misterio que nos rodea. Lo que, como ustedes saben, no tiene fundamento, porque literalmente cualquier persona podría entrar a la Academia en un día de verano e inscribir a su hijo para la clase del próximo año.

\- No me gusta que me juzguen - dijo Naruto enfurruñado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Bueno, acostúmbrate, porque esa es la manera en que gira el mundo. Incluso lo podrías ocupar para darte ventaja. Además, no te lo tomes personal. Mira a todas las personas de esta ciudad. Tú eres uno en un millón. A la gente no le importará lo suficiente para recordarte por una mala razón, a menos de que les des una. - Mientras decía esto, le tocó el hombro a un hombre que había sido lo suficientemente desafortunado como para caminar al frente nuestro y dio un pasó a la izquierda, mientras que el hombre volteaba la cabeza. Se escuchó un golpe ahogado y gritos indignados; evidentemente, el hombre había accidentalmente tropezado con una muestra al no ver al frente, si nos guiamos por las baratijas que ahora estaban repartidas por la calle.

\- Pero ya tenemos una razón ¿o no? - preguntó Naruto. - Somos ninja.

\- Que sólo seas un ninja no significa automáticamente que a la gente le vaya a importar. Y, si lo hacen, entonces, ciertamente, no es por ti como persona - dijo Kakashi-sensei. Ustedes se dan cuenta que a nadie le importa que incluso sucedieron las Guerras Mundiales Shinobi ¿verdad?"

Naruto estaba anonadado.

\- Pero... Incluso yo sé eso. Y me salté por lo menos la mitad de los días de la Academia.

Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros.

\- Es impresionante ¿verdad? ¿Lo poco que sabe la gente de las cosas que no los afectan directamente? Miren a todos los nombres de la Piedra Memorial y piensen cuántos más quedaron enviudados, huérfanos o sin amigos ¿y todo para qué? No le importa a estas personas. Todas las peleas de las guerras secretos tuvieron lugar en terrenos vacíos, lejos de estos centros urbanos. Siempre fue nuestra esfera. Nunca la de ellos. Oh, gracias.

\- ¿Qué?

Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros, sujetando una paquete maltrecho envuelto en delgado papel marrón. - Alguien me acaba de dar esto.

\- ¿Se lo pasaron en serio o hizo un "intercambio de manos" cuando chocó con esa persona? - preguntó Ino con las manos en las cadera.

Kakashi-sensei desdobló una esquina del papel para ver por dentro. No podía verlo muy claramente desde mi ángulo, pero parecía algún tipo de tela, de color celeste con un estampado de flores y hojas.

\- Fue sólo un accidente. Lo voy a devolver.

\- ¿Supongo que hubiera mantenido la escusa de "me lo dieron" si hubiera sido la última copia del libro que siempre lee? - preguntó Ino.

\- ¿Acaso yo haría algo así?

\- Sí - respondimos simultáneamente nosotros tres.

\- Los jóvenes de ahora son tan irrespetuosos - suspiró Kakashi-sensei.

"Recuérdame cómo vamos a sobrevivir la semana entera aquí" me gesticuló Ino.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sólo cierra los ojos y pretende que todo es un mal sueño."

\- Sí, uno llamado REALIDAD -masculló.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

\- Nada - dijo rápidamente ella.

\- Estoy seguro de que sonó como algo.

\- No era nada. Honestamente.

Él se detuvo en el medio de una encrucijada importarte, ignorando completamente el hecho de que ahora estaba bloqueando el tráfico en el cruce más ocupado de Tanyu, sólo para mirar inexpresivamente a Ino.

\- Eres una muy mala mentirosa, Ino. Vamos a tener que arreglar eso.

Ino arrugó desafiantemente la nariz.

\- No sé de qué está hablando.

\- Mejor. Pero tienes que sonar más despectiva acerca de las opiniones de las otras personas cuando mientes. Así, no sólo se van a comenzar a cuestionar tu deshonestidad, sino también sus propias versiones de la verdad - dijo, abriendo de nuevo su libro; y, sin cambiar su ritmo al caminar, pilló por sorpresa a dos carretas tiradas por caballos al mismo tiempo, para que terminaran tambaleándose y no chocando por muy poco.

"¿Acaso lo planeó o fue sólo un accidente?" susurró Naruto.

"No me sorprendería si el caos fuera una entidad física pegada bajo sus sandalias" dijo Ino, riéndose.

Aunque fuera raro, Kakashi-sensei era completamente sordo para las fuertes maldiciones que lanzaban los conductores de carretas en su dirección, pero pudo escuchar nuestros susurros perfectamente bien entre la ruidosa multitud, porque, dos minutos después tuvo su venganza al desaparecer de la nada y dejándonos plantados en el medio de una metrópolis desconocida sin nada excepto nuestras mochilas y al hombre al que se suponía que debíamos guardar.

Por suerte, él ya había hecho esto, cuando estábamos en una misión rastreando a Tora en el barrio bajo de Konoha, así que estábamos preparados para hacer nuestra propia navegación. Y, aunque estábamos molestos por el comportamiento de Kakashi-sensei (¿quién no lo estaría?), también recordábamos nuestra lección. Cuando nos llegaron las noticias de la misión la semana anterior, también nos incluyeron parámetros de la misión que dictaban que estaríamos varios días en áreas en las que era fácil perderse (o ser abandonado temporalmente). Tan pronto como había terminado la reunión, nosotros tres habíamos ido derecho a la sección de mapas de la librería, para investigar los diagramas más recientemente actualizados de Suna y Tanyu y los caminos que las conectaban entre ellas y a Konoha.

\- ... ¿Dónde está el Jonin? - preguntó repentinamente el mercader, mirando a su alrededor.

Ino sonrió alegremente y apuntó a una dirección cualquiera donde los ojos miopes de Gyoza-san no podían distinguir.

\- Está allí, señor. - (No, no lo estaba). - Es una medida estándar de exploración. - (No, no lo era). - Va a volver luego. - (No, no lo haría).

\- Oh. Está bien. Niños, er - el hombre tosió un poco, incómodamente - ¿ustedes se pueden ubicar en esta ciudad?

\- Tengo memorizados los planos de los caminos, señor - le dije tranquilamente. Por lo menos eso no era una mentira. - Usted y sus productos están seguros con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

\- ¡Mmm-hmmm! - Naruto sonrió ampliamente - ¡Nadie le va a robar mientras esté cerca de nosotros-dattebayo!

Nuestro cliente se relajó visiblemente tras nuestros confiados.

\- Está bien. Si ustedes lo dicen.

"¿Acaso le acabamos de mentir a nuestro cliente?" susurró Ino.

"Discúlpenme, pero se llama engaño, mis tiernos estudiantes" le susurró Naruto de vuelta, imitando a Kakashi-sensei. "Hay una diferencia".

"Patrañas" dije yo.

Ino convirtió su risita en una toz.

Eventualmente, a pesar de la ausencia de Kakashi-sensei (o, más bien, por ella, porque ya no había nadie que congestionara el tráfico) logramos llevar al cliente a su hotel dentro del horario. Sin embargo, cuando le llevamos su equipaje a su habitación, Kakashi-sensei ya estaba ahí esperándonos...

Era broma. Era un espantapájaros. Tenía una nota enganchada en su pecho. Naruto la sacó.

"Mis tiernos estudiantes," leyó lentamente, "me temo que me he perdido nuevamente en el camino de la vida. Por favor, encuéntrenme antes del final de esta semana, pues el Daimyo hará un festival en honor de su difunto padre y lograr movimiento en las calles se acercará a lo imposible".

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Ino, tomando el papel de las manos de Naruto y leyéndolo cuidadosamente. - ¡ÉSE IMBÉCIL! ¿Por qué aquí, de todos los lugares? ¡Esta es la ciudad más grande de todas las Naciones Elementales! ¡Va a ser imposible encontrarlo con el tiempo límite de una semana!

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó Gyoza-san, rascándose la cabeza.

\- No, señor - gruñó Ino, arrugando la nota en su puño. Hubo un centelleo de un jutsu de fuego y el papel se incendió, humeando y desapareciendo, como nuestras esperanzas de tener una estadía tolerable en Tanyu. Ino tiró las cenizas al suelo, las molió contra los tablones de madera con el talón de su sandalia y se fue.

\- ... ¿Está ella bien? - preguntó Gyoza-san, sacudiéndose. Después de todo, las chicas de doce años normales no le predían fuego a papeles con su aliento sólo porque estuvieran enojadas.

\- Señor, somos shinobi. Nunca estamos bien - le contesté.

\- Pero por lo menos haremos lo mejor para asegurarnos de que usted lo esté ¿verdad? - agregó Naruto, alegre y motivador como siempre. Estó pareció aplacar a Gyoza-san, que se retiró para la noche.

\- ¿Cómo mierda se supone que vamos a hacer esto? - se quejó Ino. - ¡Nuestro contrato estipula que tenemos que vigilar a Gyoza-san toda la semana mientras hace sus negocios! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cuidar de él y buscar a Kakashi-sensei al mismo tiempo?

\- Bueno, supongo que lo deberíamos haber visto venir, con su desaparición y todo eso - dije. Ya había jugado esta versión de las escondidas con nosotros, pero nunca así. Usualmente poníamos límites de un cierto rango de cuadras en Konoha o un cierto sector en el bosque. Nunca nos había hecho buscar en algo tan enorme como la ciudad entera de Tanyu y tampoco nunca nos había puesto en una desventaja de media hora, si tenemos en cuenta que nos abandonó en el cruce. - Por lo menos tenemos a los clones de Naruto ¿verdad?

\- Puedo hacer suficientes clones como para buscar en esta ciudad entera, si lo necesitan - dijo Naruto, hinchando orgullosamente su pecho.

\- Tú haz eso. Que tus clones te envíen una señal si ven algo. Ino y yo mantendremos turnos de vigilancia. - Kakashi-sensei tenía una manera particular de jugar este juego, si no lo encontrábamos antes de que se acabara el tiempo (y eso era siempre, porque encontrar a Kakashi-sensei si no quería que lo vieran era básicamente imposible, a menos de que tu nombre fuera Maito Gai), nos daría unas preguntas acerca de varios detalles aleatorios, como "¿La mujer con el adorno de pájaro rojo viajaba con un hombre o con una mujer" o "¿Era la pregunta anterior una pregunta trampa y ella estaba viajando con un hombre y una mujer, o estaba viajando sola?". Las preguntas durarían hasta que obtuviéramos tres correctas (una cada uno) y cada pregunta incorrecta se convertía en un día cumpliendo los desafíos de Maito Gai.

A mí la verdad no me importaba tanto, porque, aunque fueran alocados, los desafíos eran un buen entrenamiento y a Naruto tampoco le importaba tanto, porque Tenten no lo golpeaba como Sakura, ni lo mandoneaba como Ino.

Sin embargo, Ino haría cualquier cosa para evitar esos días. Algo así como demasiada juventud y que Lee no sabía cuándo rendirse. A Lee le gustaba Ino hasta el punto de ser obsesivo, lo cual Ino no reciprocaba. Y todos sus esfuerzos para verse menos bonita sólo servían para intensificar su admiración, porque, aparentemente, las chicas que iban por allí con ropa de camuflaje suelta y trenzas apretadas merecían aprecio por ser dedicadas a su entrenamiento.

\- Esto no es justo - gruñó Ino, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos. - Esto simplemente no es justo. ¡La sensei de Sakura no le hace hacer esta mierda! ¡Ese... bastardo! ¡Ese feo, estúpido, malvado y loco bastardo? ¿No podríamos tener un descanso por una vez?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Naruto, apuntando a una segunda nota que caía al piso. Había estado enganchada a la espalda del espantapájaros, a diferencia de la primera que estaba en el pecho. La recogió y desdobló.

"Y cuida tu vocabulario, Ino".

Ino pausó en el medio de su monólogo para mirar la nota. Le dio un tic en el ojo. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Les dije que siempre nos está mirando.

* * *

Esta vez, juró Naruto. Esta vez lo voy a atrapar sí o sí.

Le agradeció silenciosamente a Shikamaru e Ino por sacarlo y enseñarle a caminar con chakra. Era bastante más fácil buscar personas estando pegado en un edificio que estando atrapado en el medio de una multitud.

Pasaron días sin señales de su sensei. Después de no tener suerte los primeros dos días, Shikamaru estuvo obligado a concluir que Kakashi-sensei estaba ocupando un disfraz físico en lugar de un Henge y que intentar sentir chakra en las multitudes de civiles era inútil. Tampoco era como si lo pudieran encontrar así si él estaba intentando en serio, Shikamaru había señalado que todos los shinobi de nivel Jonin sabían suprimir su chakra como requisito.

Así que tenían que ir por el viejo camino: olor.

Porque como se suponía que eran un "Equipo de Captura e Interrogación", al contrario de un "Equipo de Combate" o un "Equipo de Inteligencia" (Naruto se encogía de miedo con los recuerdos de Ino inculcándole esos tipos de equipo en particular); Kakashi-sensei había probado todas sus habilidades en ese campo bastante temprano. Descubrió que Ino era la más sensible al chakra de los tres, con Shikamaru en el medio y Naruto muy al final, porque su control de chakra era "para decirlo simplemente, absolutamente horrible".

Sin embargo, para balancearlo, Kakashi-sensei había señalado que su vista, olfato y oído estaban muy por encima de los de alguien sin ningún entrenamiento formal, así que tenía sentido que Naruto y sus clones fueran quienes estuvieran recorriendo la ciudad. Naruto se rascó la cabeza. El sabía que a veces no era el cuchillo más afilado del cajón, pero se sentía mucho mejor comparado con él mismo en el pasado. Algunas de las cosas que le gustaban hacer en la Academia le parecían bastante estúpida ahora. Tal vez era por eso que Sakura siempre lo golpeaba.

¡Pero él les mostraría! ¡Un día, él se convertiría en el Hokage! ¡Y todos lo respetarían! ¡Maldita sea, Kakashi-sensei era respetado en Konoha, y él era más pesado que Sasuke-teme!... aunque no era tan obviamente un plomazo. Porque todo lo que hacía parecía ser un accidente. Aunque Shikamaru insistía en que no lo eran. Aunque a Naruto no le cupiera en la cabeza el hecho de que nadie pudiera planear tanto.

Tal vez era una de las lecciones de vida de Kakashi-sensei. "Si algo funciona a tu favor, pretende siempre que era todo parte de tu plan. Incluso si no lo era".

Lo raro de estar en el equipo de Shikamaru (o en cualquier equipo, en realidad) era que se te pegaban un poco las personalidades de tus compañeros. Shikamaru le caían bien. Aunque los profesores siempre decían y decían que él era la persona más brillante que jamás le hubiera tocado, él nunca dejó que le subiera los humos, como lo hacía Sasuke. Tampoco se burlaba de Naruto por no entender las cosas a la primera. Sólo lo trataba como a una persona normal y esperaba que se le ocurriera una forma de seguirle el paso a los demás.

Lo que lo llevaba a Ino, quien descubrió que no era tan terrible como lo había pensado en un primer momento, incluso si estaba loca por Sasuke. Al estar atrapado con ella en este equipo y viceversa, ellos dos habían descubierto cómo tolerarse mutuamente. Claro, ella era muy mandona, pero también era alegre y motivada para la mayoría de las clases, excepto practicar con el equipo de Gai. Lo cual él no entendía, porque eso era realmente divertido, incluso si Gai-sensei a veces era más raro que Kakashi-sensei.

Él no sabía qué pensar acerca de Kakashi-sensei. El tipo era incluso peor que él. En las bromas, quiero decir. ¿O era acaso mejor, porque nunca se metía en problemas por ellas? Se preguntaba cómo los profesores de la Academia habrían lidiado con un joven Kakashi-sensei (este tipo debió haber comenzado muy joven para ser tan bueno). O tal vez sólo estaba loco, como decía Shikamaru. Naruto nunca pensó que Shikamaru pudiera ser un aficionado a las teorías de conspiración, pero, cuando tenía que ver con Kakashi-sensei, el chico pensaba que todo lo que sucedía era a propósito.

Naruto deseaba que lo pudiera dudar, en serio. Pero, teniendo cuenta que Shikamaru nunca se había equivocado antes…

No había tiempo para eso ahora. Naruto repentinamente vio un destello azul cielo... ¿lo era?... ¡sí lo era!... justo en el rabillo de su ojo. ¡Había una persona caminando en un kimono que tenía el mismo estampado que la cosa en el paquete que Kakashi-sensei había robado, er, "encontrado" cuando recién llegaron a Tanyu! Naruto no podía sentir nada de chakra, pero eso era probablemente porque Kakashi-sensei estaba ocupando disfraces normales en lugar de un jutsu como el Henge, para que Ino no lo pudiera encontrar tan fácilmente entre la multitud de civiles. El cabello era diferente, pero era probablemente una peluca, en fin, la persona tenía la estructura y las proporciones correctas, que no se podían por medios físicos. Y, sí, olía a Konoha, no era fácil perfumar por sobre años de bosque y savia de árbol.

\- ¡Lo encontré! - Naruto (que, la verdad, era un clon) se dispersó y el Naruto real, quien estaba finalizando la misión con Shikamaru e Ino, sintió el ligero choque resultante.

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntaron sus compañeros de equipo, saltando rápidamente a la acción.

\- Kimono azul cielo, a las cuatro. El mismo robado antes esta semana - dijo Naruto inmediatamente, señalando a su derecha. - Huele a robles y pinos.

\- Estoy en eso - dijo Shikamaru y su sombra serpenteó en los adoquines para atrapar a su objetivo, acercándoles a la persona. - Vayan a revisar.

¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? - preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza. - Pensé que sólo los podías hacer imitarte…

\- Es posible controlar movimientos de otros al estar quieto o congelarlos moviéndote, usando una variedad llamada Kagezukami no Jutsu - explicó Shikamaru. - Sólo que es más difícil de usar porque necesita mucho chakra y requiere una alta concentración. Técnicamente yo no debería estar aprendiendo esto hasta en unos años más, pero mi mamá hizo que mi papá comenzara antes conmigo. Todavía no es perfecta, no puedo levantar mi sombra del suelo por mucho rato, pero estoy mejorando. Es una cuestión de reservas de chakra y las mías siguen creciendo. Me ayuda si practico de vez en cuando.

\- Oh.

\- ... Ése no es sensei - dijo repentinamente Ino, mientras su objetivo entraba en su campo visual. - ¡Naruto!

Así lo era, la persona a la cual Shikamaru había arrastrado hacia ellos era una joven mujer bastante agitada.

Y, al mirarla por segunda vez, Naruto se dio cuenta que era extremadamente bonita.

Onda, incluso más bonita que Sakura.

Y, a juzgar por la expresión celosa de Ino, también era más bonita que ella.

Sí, así de bonita.

Uhhh…

\- Pero huele a bosque - protestó elocuentemente Naruto, mientras su mente se volvía difusa.

\- Bueno, tal vez es sólo un perfume diseñado para imitar ese olor. ¡Y, Shikamaru, déjala ir! ¡La estás asustando! - siseó Ino.

Shikamaru, quien estaba, notó Naruto, mirándola sin pensar, cerro su boca y sacudió su cabeza como para aclararla.

\- Disculpe, señorita - murmuró sonrojándose.

La dama los miró, pestañeó y, sin ninguna palabra, salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, demasiado aterrorisada como para hablar.

Se quedaron mirando a su figura cada vez más pequeña.

\- Um. Bueno - Shikamaru se rascó la nuca. Ino los golpeó a los dos en la cabeza.

\- En serio. Chicos. Incluso nuestro genio quedó incoherente - suspiró.

\- ¡Hey, yo no te veo no convirtiéndote en un desorden ininteligible cada vez que Sasuke-kun pasa cerca! - le devolvió Shikamaru, recuperando su intelecto. - Y, para tu información…

\- ¡Sasuke-kun es diferente! - peleó calurosamente Ino. - ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! ¡Y ella era mucho mayor que nosotros! ¡Ni siquiera tienes ni trece!...

\- Lo que sea - suspiró Shikamaru. El gong de la plaza principal sonó, señalizando el inicio de el festival del Daimyo. - Ojalá nos vaya bien cuando vuelva con sus preguntas…

Maldición, seguía pensando Naruto, incapaz de incluso sacar palabras de su mente. Es incluso más bonita que Sakura-chan.

* * *

En otro lugar...

...

...

"Oh, mis tiernos estudiantes," suspiró Kakashi, sacándose el maquillaje de la cicatriz de su ojo. "Ustedes tres estuvieron tan cerca…"

* * *

 **T/N: Esa no se la esperaban ¿o sí?**

 **No se preocupen (?), si quieren un arco centrado en una misión interesante, a futuro hay una que, personalmente, me gustó mucho...**


	7. Rompiendo la Física

Capítulo 7: Rompiendo la Física

* * *

 _BONUS #3:_

 _La Lista de Puntaje de Ino Yamanaka_

Shino Aburame: 4/10. Sin sentido de la moda. Cabello raro. Y bichos. (Un enorme NO hacia los bichos). Pero está escondiendo unos ojos bastante bonitos detrás de esos lentes.

Choji Akimichi: 5/10. Es adorable, pero no mi tipo.

Kiba Inuzaka: 6/10. Bonificación por perrito tierno. Bonificación por increíble chaqueta de piel. Bonificación por tatuajes/colmillos. Descuento por ser un raro. Descuento por oler mal.

Shikamaru Nara: 7/10. Es lo suficientemente genial, supongo.

Sasuke Uchiha: 11/10. Eso nomás.

Naruto Uzumaki: 6/10. Es lindo (No lindo a lo Sasuke, lindo a lo hermanito) ¡pero también inmaduro! (Aunque está mejorando).

Neji Hyuga: 9/10. Bastante genial, pero no lo conozco bien. Parece una chica por detrás.

Rock Lee: 2/10. Deducciones por cejas, peinado de tazón, ojos completamente circulares y ese feo enterito verde. Deducción por ser obsesivo al punto de no ser sano. Puntos de lástima por esfuerzo.

* * *

 _Tanyu_

\- Hmmm… ¿Cuántos puestos habían en el lado oeste de la calle?

Cerré mis ojos, intentando evocar la escena.

\- Cuarenta y uno - respondí.

\- Bien. Ino, esta es para tí. ¿Cómo se veía el encargado de la tienda de lámparas de la Calle Azúcar?

Contuve mi aliento, pero tal vez no era necesario. Ino había tenido ojo de águila durante todo el viaje, pues estaba en peligro de sufrir de sesiondes extra de entrenamiento con Gai-sensei.

\- Un hombre de mediana edad, relativamente delgado - respondió inmediatamente. - Una barba encanecida, pero no completamente blanca, con patillas y bigote. Siempre ocupa un chaleco verde con rayas cuando la tienda está abierta. Manos nudosas y anteojos.

Kakashi-sensei sonrió bajo su máscara.

\- Correcto. ¡Naruto!

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde estuvo el Daimyo durante todo este tiempo.

\- Ummm... - Naruto se mordió el labio. Él tenía la mayor ventaja entre nosotros, porque sus clones podían observar toda la ciudad desde distintos ángulos, lo cual también era una desventaja, porque su memoria era la peor de nosotros tres y tantos datos podrían haberle sobrecargado el cerebro. - Nunca lo ví afuera, así que probablemente estuvo todo el rato en su palacio.

Kakashi-sensei asintió con la cabeza.

\- Supongo que no los tendré que dejar abandonados con Gai-sensei esta vez. Nunca pensé que diría esto tan luego, pero... tres de tres. Excedieron mis expectativas.

\- Whoa ¿en serio? - preguntó Naruto. Kakashi-sensei le levantó una ceja. - Quiero decir, ¡sí, por supuesto que lo sabía! Y por ninguna razón hubiera dicho una suposición cualquiera...

Ino dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Esta era la primera vez que habían tenido todas las respuestas correctas y sin ningún error. Claro que Kakashi-sensei había sido relativamente piadoso con las preguntas. Todo lo que nos preguntó estaba limitado a áreas que ya hubiésemos visto. Las últimas veces que había jugado este juego con nosotros en Konoha, nos había preguntado acerca de los diseños de las barras de ciertos bares en la parte menos agradable de la aldea. No le importaba que fuéramos demasiado jóvenes para entrar, porque, al parecer, todas las barras de todos los bares de Konoha son iguales, lo cual se supone que hubiéramos sabido si es que nos hubiéramos leído los códigos de construcción en la biblioteca.

Y como la biblioteca era un edificio abierto para todas las edades, toda la información contenida ahí era válida para las pruebas, según su retorcida lógica. Claro, protestamos que los códigos de construcción no eran exactamente algo en lo cual los shinobi gastarían su tiempo, pero eso sólo nos llevó a que dijera que un shinobi siempre debe estar muy al tanto de lo que lo rodea, lo cual incluía la arquitectura.

De todas maneras, ese era un logro para ser recordado. Ganar uno de sus juegos, subir un peldaño... siempre sentí una compulsión para no decepcionarlo. Kakashi-sensei era imprevisible, salvaje e incorregible, pero también era nuestro sensei y lo teníamos que respetar. No había duda de que todo lo que hacía eran todos tan sutilmente efectivos que tú mismo te sorprendías. Si no hubiera tenido a Naruto y a Ino como puntos de comparación como una tercera persona, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que había progresado bajo su terriblemente exitoso estilo de enseñanza.

El camino de vuelta a Suna fue bastante pacífico, excepto por una corta disputa con unos pocos jóvenes e inexperimentados salteadores de caminos, de los cuales los deshicimos fácilmente. Recordamos una vez más lo distinta que es la vida de shinobi de la del resto del mundo. Los ladrones habían sido trabajo fácil, no eran dotados particularmente en ningún tipo de combate, pero si no hubiéramos estado allí, hubieran podido haber sido letales para Gyoza-san, incluso si hubiera contratado a guardaespaldas normales. Las cosas que tomábamos por sentado, como que alguien del tamaño de Ino mandara a volar diez metros a un hombre sin nada más que una buena patada entre las piernas, eran bastante aterradoras para tanto nuestros clientes como nuestras víctimas.

Nuestro principal problema vino, más bien, cuando llegamos a la puerta principal. Evidentemente, la administración en Suna había aprendido de las dos veces que Kakashi-sensei había burlado a sus guardias, porque las personas manejando el turno eran unos chicos como nosotros, pero un poco más miserables. Los dos mayores se veían como si pensaran que todos los menores que ellos eran polvo, pero el más pequeño se veía especialmente inestable, pero no de la manera en que lo era Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei sólo causaba problemas; este tipo parecía que no hesitaría al matarte si lo mirabas de una mala manera. Se veía perpetuamente enojado, incluso sin los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos.

No es como si le molestara a Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¡Holi!

Le respondieron fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Tarifa de entrada? - demandó la chica.

Kakashi-sensei silbó y la miró de reojo.

\- Wow. ¿Qué le ponen al agua en Suna? - le arqueé una ceja, pero ni que se molestara en notarlo. De todas maneras, esto iba un poco lejos, incluso para sus estándares. La chica era apenas mayor que nosotros. Y Kakashi-sensei... tenía veintiséis ¿verdad? Él era varias cosas (pervertido incluido, a juzgar por su material de lectura), pero no era un criminal.

… ¿O no?

(Después de todo, él era un Jonin y ex-ANBU. El padre de Ino decía que las cosas que pasaban en ANBU, se quedaban en ANBU. Pensándolo de nuevo, tal vez esa línea no estaba tan fuera de límites para nuestro sensei como lo habíamos pensado inicialmente. ¿Acaso este tipo tenía algún límite?)

Claramente, esta chica no era tan romántica como la anterior, porque se tomó un momento para mirar a las dunas, que, claramente no tenían agua que nos rodeaban antes de entender por fin lo que le habían implicado.

\- Tarifa. De. Entrada - gruñó, llevando una mano hacia el inmenso abanico de metal en su espalda.

\- ¿Son reales? - le preguntó repentinamente Kakashi-sensei al con cara de querer asesinarnos, haciendo círculos en el aire con su índice alrededor de su ojo. No le respondieron.

La chica lo miró como si fuera un suicida. Bueno, probablemente lo era, pero claro que yo no lo sabía en ese momento. Ella miraba rápidamente desde Kakashi-sensei hacia el chico más joven y me di cuenta de que ella le temía. Mientras tango, el chico del medio, que parecía sólo un poco mayor que nosotros (aunque era difícil saberlo con esa pintura facial morada) tosió un poco.

\- ¿Está él... bien? - nos preguntó señalándonos a nuestro sensei con la barbilla. Había perdido su actitud arrogante, pues estaba mórbidamente fascinado por la anomalía mental frente a él como para molestarse en mantener su máscara.

\- Sí, no - les respondí. - Sensei, Gyoza-san sólo quiere irse a su casa, si usted pudiera...

Kakashi-sensei me ignoró y procedió a comerse una bandeja de sushi fresco. Más rápidamente de lo que podían seguir los ojao, desaparecieron uno a uno del plato y lo podíamos ver masticando bajo su máscara. Le mostró la bandeja a los tres guardias de Suna.

\- ¿Quieren uno? - les preguntó con la boca llena.

\- ¿Ese es sushi fresco? - le preguntó Ino.

\- ¡Mm-hmm! - asintió él y tragó. Desapareció otra pieza de sushi. Ni siquiera lo vimos bajarse la máscara.

\- ¿De dónde sacó eso? - preguntó el chico del medio, anonadado. - Suna está rodeada de tierra. No hay agua corriente en un radio de varios kilómetros... Estamos muy dentro del continente como para tener pescado fresco...

Kakashi-sensei terminó su segunda pieza.

\- De los estanques del desierto.

Nos dimos vuelta para mirar. Como lo esperábamos, no había estanques.

\- ... ¿Qué estanques? - preguntó la chica del abanico.

\- ¡Esos! ¿No los pueden ver? ¿No?

Sacudimos nuestras cabezas.

\- La verdad es una marca muy especial de sushi. Este pez sólo se encuentra en esos estanques - explicó Kakashi-sensei, su único ojo visible abriéndose y gesticulando con su mano libre. - Miren, estos estanques se mueven más lejos de tí cada vez que te acercas y sólo los alcanzas si vas más rápido que la luz. Eso sí, se me olvidó cómo se supone que se llaman.

\- ¿Se refiere a los espejismos?

\- ¡Síp! Esos - Kakashi-sensei sonrió, chasqueando los dedos. Desapareció otra pieza de sushi. - Pero, volviendo a lo que había preguntado antes ¿Qué le ponen al agua en Suna?

\- Señor, tengo diecisiete - dijo la chica del abanico. - Tarifa. De. Entrada. Ahora.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Yo también! - sonrió Kakashi-sensei.

\- Mentiroso - musitó Ino.

\- ¿Es usted ya un Jonin? - le preguntó escépticamente. - ¿Konoha bajó sus estándares al punto de que dejan a gente como usted convertirse en Jonin?

\- La verdad, subieron la barra recientemente - le dijo Kakashi-sensei. - Cuando me dieron este rango, yo tenía trece.

Ella pestañeó una, dos veces y saltó hacia atrás con una cara de sorpresa, sacando su abanico.

\- ¡Usted es Sharingan no Kakashi! - siseó. - ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Acaso Kakashi-sensei de verdad se convirtió en Jonin a los trece? - siseó Naruto. - ¿O nos está molestando de nuevo?

\- Creo que es verdad... - le susurró Ino de vuelta. - Miré la copia de mi papá de su evaluación psicológica e incluía toda su información de rango…

Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

\- Con razón está tan cagado.

\- Estoy con mis tiernos estudiantitos en su primera rango C - dijo Kakashi-sensei, apuntándonos a nosotros tres y a Gyoza-san con el pulgar. - Definitivamente no estoy en Suna para espiar en el estimado Kazekage. Ciertamente no estoy aquí para robarme ningún pergamino de kinjutsu importante o para asesinar a ningún oficial importante de Suna, ni sabotear ninguna negociación que puedan estar teniendo con el Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni, ni para raptar a ningún jinchuuriki –

Los tres se tensaron.

\- ¡GUARDIAS! - gritó súbitamente la chica. Inmediatamente, un grupo de ANBU enmascarados de Suna saltaros desde la parte de arriba de las murallas y nos rodearon a nosotros tres, Kakashi-sensei, Gyoza-san y a todo su equipaje y bienes.

\- ¡¿Sensei, qué está haciendo?! - gritó Ino. - ¡Este es un cliente!

\- Um, ANBU-san - susurró Naruto. - Este tipo es un mercader se Suna, así que, uhhh... mire, nuestro sensei está medio loco, así que, uh...

\- ¿Gyoza-san? - preguntó uno de los ANBU de Suna . Gyoza-san asintió, aterrado. El ANBU le hizo unas señales a sus compañeros. - Llévense al mercader y sus cosas de vuelta a su casa. Ustedes cuatro, ninjas de Konoha ¡váyanse y no vuelvan!

\- ¡Está bien! - dijo Kakashi-sensei alegremente, logrando de alguna manera hacer un perezoso saludo militar, incluso con una cimitarra en su cuello. - Vámonos, mis tiernos estudiantes.

Los ANBU nos soltaron y volvieron a sus puestos, mandándonos miradas feas todo el tiempo. Retrocedimos lentamente y después nos dimos vuelta y comenzamos a correr.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO, SENSEI?! - chilló Ino en cuanto salimos del rango de audición de los guardias de Suna.

\- Maa, maa, no es necesario ese pánico - dijo él. - ¡Gyoza-san está sano y salvo de vuelta en su casa con todo su dinero y no tuvimos que llevarle nada, la misión está completa, estamos completamente ilesos y, para más remate, no tuvimos que pagar la tarifa de entrada!

Nosotros tres gruñimos.

* * *

 _La oficina del Hokage_

El primer pensamiento de Kakashi al regresar a Konoha fue "Niñitos, si creyeron que su primera rango C fue mala, deberían ver lo que les tengo planeado para la próxima". El segundo fue "Cómo amo a los sellos preservantes de frescura". Dispuso de su bandeja de sushi vacía en un pequeño basurero hecho específicamente para los papeles reciclables al lado del escritorio del Hokage.

Y hablando del Hokage…

\- Kakashi Hatake ¿por qué estás sonriendo? - gruñó el Sandaime.

Kakashi volteó la cabeza.

\- ¿Hmmm? Disculpe ¿dijo algo?

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, Hatake - gruñó el Sandaime, tomando su pipa y unos fósforos. - ¿Qué es esto que oigo acerca de amenazar con el robo del jinchuuriki de Sunagakure? ¡Tú sabes que ya estamos negociando sobre hielo fino con ellos! Si no tienes una buena razón para esta locura, tendré que tomar acciones disciplinarias, Ninja que Copia o no–

\- Sandaime, - dijo Kakashi tranquilamente - usted sabe que yo siempre tengo un método para mi locura.

\- ¿Y bien? Oigámoslo. - El Sandaime se reclinó en su silla y cruzó los brazos.

\- Primero, usted debe saber que no los amenacé con robarme a su jinchuuriki - le contó Kakashi. - De hecho, dije explícitamente que no iba a hacer algo así. Me pidieron que dijera mi propósito en Suna y les dije que estaba ahí con mis esclavos, quiero decir, mis pequeños estudiantes, para dejar a nuestro cliente al final de nuestra primera misión. Simplemente añadí que no estaba allí para espiar al Kazekage, robarme sus jutsu secretos, asesinar a sus líderes...

\- ¡Lo cual aseguró que asumieran lo contrario! - rugió el Sandaime.

\- No es mi culpa que no puedan distinguir la verdad de una mentira - Kakashi se encogió de hombros. - ¿De verdad me va a culpar a mí por su incompetencia? - Esto era injusto. Habían dejado que sus tiernos estudiantes recogieran su dinero y se fueran hace horas.

Está bien, tal vez no. En realidad, sólo se habían ido hace unos quince minutos. Pero igual. Ya se sentía como si hubiera estado ahí por horas. Uno pensaría que un a Jonin que había decidido bajar su paga de rangos A a rangos C, haciéndose voluntario para enseñarle a un grupo de Genin insolentes (no importara que él fuera el más inmaduro de los cuatro), sin esperar ningún beneficio, lo dejarían un poco más tranquilo. En serio. Las rango C eran aburridas. No había hecho ninguna desde que tenía cinco o seis, y nunca había cometido un error en ese periodo. No podía creer que ahora lo estuvieran acusando de actuar como un niño para recuperar tiempo perdido.

\- Nadie puede distinguir la verdad de las mentiras hablando contigo, Hatake - suspiró el Sandaime. - Y, de todas maneras, yo sé que les dijiste la verdad con la intención de provocarlos, porque yo sé que tú sabías que ellos no te creerían si dijeras la verdad.

Kakashi pausó, intentando comprender ese puzle de lógica.

\- ... ¿Lo siento?

\- No te hagas el tonto, Hatake. Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios los provocaste?

Kakashi suspiró.

\- Usted fue el que me dijo que los observara, señor.

\- La observación implica incluir un cierto nivel de discreción, Hatake - le dijo el Hokage.

\- Y yo fui discreto. Nunca se dieron cuenta de que los estaba observando y, por si acaso, eso no significa que les haya mentido, porque sólo dije que no estaba espiando al Kazekage. De verdad pensaron que yo iba a hacer otra cosa - se defendió Kakashi. - Mientras ellos perdían el tiempo poniéndome espadas en la garganta, me di cuenta de que tenían como a diez ANBU solamente haciendo guardia en la puerta principal. Normalmente tendrían uno o dos, como nosotros. Eso significa que los otros ocho o nueve, que deberían estar en otras misiones, están sin hacer nada en sus casad, tomando cualquier trabajo en el que puedan ser útiles. Y si lo compara con el número de ANBU activos que la inteligencia recogió, asumiendo que está correcto, su nivel de desempleo y baja en las misiones parece ser mucho, mucho mayor que un 40%. Lo que sólo nos sugiere que sea lo que sea que estén planeando, va a consolidarse mucho antes de lo anticipado originalmente.

El Hokage lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Y no podrías haber hecho eso sin causar un motín?- Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy un Sensor natural. Desde mi posición sólo podía decir que había un gran número de ANBU escondiéndose tras la puerta, no cuántos había. Superficialmente sólo podía distinguir a tal vez cuatro o cinco de ellos. Al sacarlos, podía dar una respuesta mucho mejor. Además, nadie estuvo bajo ningún peligro real. Me aseguré de que estuviéramos posicionados de tal manera de que si algo iba mal, yo podría agarrar fácilmente a todos los niños y huir. Por no mencionar, teníamos a un conocido mercader con nosotros. Así que, perdón, pero no. Si quiere mi honesta opinión, Hokage-sana, lo que hice hoy día probablemente no cambie sus planes en lo absoluto. Ya tienen las intenciones de hacer un sabotaje a gran escala y lo sabemos.

El Hokage le inspiró lentamente su pipa.

\- ¿Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer, hmmm?

\- ¿Honestamente? La mejor forma de desarmar una trampa es activándola - Kakashi se encogió de hombros. - Tome eso como lo desee. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que sus consejeros ya llegaron a la misma conclusión hace rato.

El Sandaime lo fulminó con la mirada, después suspiró y le agregó más tabaco a sus pipa.

\- Hatake.

\- ¿Sí, señor?

\- Sal. Tengo que pensar.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no estoy en problemas, Hokage-sama?

\- - ¡SAL!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras sí. Sheesh, pensó. Me arriesgo a una cimitarra en el cuello para traerles noticias importantes y esto es lo que consigo.

De repente, le llegó un pensamiento a la mente y volvió a abrir la puerta de la oficina del Hokage y entró sólo su cabeza.

\- Ya que estamos, Hokage-sama, estoy bastante seguro de que uno de los tres hijos del Kazekage es su actual jinchuuriki. Su hija mayor es una tipo viento, el hijo del medio es un titiritero y al hijo más joven le gusta mirar con odio a las cosas hasta que se combustionan espontáneamente. Tiene tres oportunidades para adivinar cuál es y las primeras dos no cuentan

\- ¡HATAKE!

Kakashi cerró la puerto justo a tiempo para interceptar a un jarrón volador.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

\- Bueno, creo que ya les derretí sus cerebros lo suficiente la semana pasada, así que, como recompensa por su trabajo duro y primera rango C exitosa, haré de hoy un día de ninjutsu. ¿Qué les parece?

\- SÍ - gritó Ino. - ¡Sí, gracias a dios!

Los días de ninjutsu siempre eran buenas noticias. Eran los únicos días en que Kakashi-sensei era completamente sincero con nosotros. Claro, podían ser tan cansadores como un día normal de entrenamiento, pero por lo menos no estaban involucrados ningunos de sus juegos mentales. Las transformaciones de la naturaleza ya eran complicadas, incluso más en las manos de Genin. Kakashi-sensei estaba loco, pero no era estúpido. Él no nos distraería deliberadamente cuando teníamos algo tan peligroso como chakra elemental a medio formar en nuestras manos. Después de todo lo que había hecho, él nunca había puesto nuestras vidas en peligro...

Todavía.

Después de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, todavía sabíamos muy poco acerca de Kakashi-sensei. Gracias a los raros vistazos de interacciones de él con otras personas de la aldea , determinamos que sus habilidades sociales eran, a lo mejor, malformadas, a lo peor, inexistentes.

Pero, de vez en cuando, nuestros días de sólo ninjutsu nos reafirmaban que nuestro sensei era en realidad en ser humano y no un fantasma con problemas mentales. Kakashi-sensei nos dijo, después de nuestro primer encuentro, que él sí tenía algunas cosas que le gustaban y otras que no; lo cual, averiguamos después, era mucho, mucho más que lo que tenían otras personas.

Uno de esos gustos eran los ninjutsu elementales. Él era bastante talentoso en tanto genjutsu como taijutsu, pero la manera en que nos enseñaba mostraba claramente que el ninjutsu era su disciplina favorita por bastante. El adoraba el ninjutsu, tanto como lo hacían Maito Gai y Rock Lee hacia el taijutsu o las chicas de mi clase hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Incluso si Ino y yo tuviéramos kekkei genkai no elementales y Naruto era, bueno Naruto, su entusiasmo se nos era infeccioso igual. Con su bizarra actitud hacia casi todo en la vida, encontrar algo que de verdad tuviera significado para él era un logro en sí mismo. Tú simplemente no tenías como profesor a alguien como Kakashi Hatake y no salías sin saber siquiera algo acerca de manipulación elemental.

\- Sólo porque yo sepa muchas grandes y llamativas técnicas de rango A, no significa siempre que esas son las que deberían ocupar - nos había dicho. - A menudo, las simples y fáciles son las más efectivas. El Doton Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu fue uno de los primeros tipo tierra que aprendí y hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado. El Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu es impresionante, pero un Katon Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu certero a la cara o al pecho es igual de mortal y más difícil de ver. Si es usado en combo con una técnica Fuuton apropiada, puedes emparejar un bosque con el mínimo esfuerzo de tu parte.

La Academia nunca nos había dados muchos detalles fuera de la teoría general de los ninjutsu elementales, y con una buena razón. La primera vez que Naruto intentó una simple técnica de viento, se había descontrolado y cortado tres árboles. Incluso ahora, que había estado practicando ejercicios de chakra control por meses, su puntería seguía siendo mediocre. Aprender el Kagemane me había obligado a perfeccionar mi puntería e Ino tenía buen control, como siempre, pero Naruto podría deshacerse de un escuadrón de ANBU entero y por accidente.

Pero bueno, por lo menos esto me daba algo en lo que trabajar. Sólo había una cierta cantidad de lectura de mapas que podíamos hacer en la biblioteca, mi padre tenía un trabajo aparte de jugar juegos de estrategia y yo sólo podía lidiar con la versión especial del ajedrez de Kakashi-sensei por un rato.

(Tal vez era por eso que él siempre decía ser tan "pobre" a pesar de tener suficiente dinero como para satisfacer felizmente la adicción de Naruto al ramen de vez en cuando. Todo si sueldo se iba al reemplazar tableros de ajedrez destrozados, porque, al parecer, el hecho de que la madera se deformaba cuando le lanzabas kunai era una revelación para él).

Y, como el no hacer nada no me sentaba bien, el ninjutsu era una excelente manera de ocupar mi tiempo entre misiones.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

\- ¿Te divertiste entrenando hoy? - me preguntó mi madre mientras yo caminaba a través de la puerta.

\- Tanto como se puede con un sensei como el mío - sonreí. - Hoy fue día de ninjutsu. Ninjutsu puro y sin nada más.

Mi madre asintió. Mis dos padres estaban bastante familiarizados con la rara manera de hacer las cosas de Kakashi-sensei. Era algo bueno que yo hubiera heredado la paciencia de mi padre y la ética de trabajo de mi madre, en lugar de que fuera al revés.

\- Tu padre te está esperando afuera, al lado del hoyo de fogatas - me dijo mi madre. - El sol está bajando.

Alcé una ceja, confundido. En el pasado significaba que yo estaba listo para la nueva etapa de entrenamiento del Kagemane, pero como ya tenía maestría en todas sus formas conocidas (hasta el punto que me permitían mis reservas de chakra).

Mi padre estaba golpeando las ascuas con un palo cuando yo llegué. Siempre era interesante practicar Kagemane alrededor de una llama abierta, la forma en que las sombras reaccionaban al movimiento constante de la sutil luz era incomprensible para cualquiera que no hubiera pasado muchas noches sin sueño observándolas, como lo habíamos hecho yo y mi padre.

\- Dime, Shikamaru ¿Cuánto dura tu sombra contra un oponente que intenta escapar?

Yo había probado esto con Naruto, Ino y Kakashi-sensei antes.

\- ¿Con el sujeto haciendo esfuerzos en serio? Va de diez a veinte minutos. - Diez minutos, porque Kakashi-sensei sabía como hacer mover su chakra en contra de su flujo natural, por lo que me tomaba más poder para contrariarlo, y el tiempo extra, porque ni Naruto ni Ino tenían esa misma habilidad (aunque Ino se acercaba, pero sus reservas eran tan escuálidas como las mías).

\- ¿Y si lo estás controlando de manera que sus movimientos no imiten a los tuyos?

\- Alrededor de ocho minutos y medio contra mi sensei, y tal vez de doce a quince minutos contra mis compañeros - le dije. Ninguno de esos valores era demasiado malo. En teoría, matar a alguien tomaba mucho menos que un segundo. Yo nunca lo había hecho, aunque estaba al tanto de que lo tendría qua hacer algún día.

\- ¿Y todos al mismo tiempo?

\- Tal vez hay que sustraerles de uno a dos minutos a cada uno. Depende de a cuántas personas esté intentando atar al mismo tiempo.

Mi padre asintió.

\- Bien, bien. - murmuró más para sí que para mí. - Muy bien para alguien de tu edad. - Golpeó de nuevo las ascuas. - Dime, Shikamaru ¿porqué crees que el Kagemane es tan difícil de usar exitosamente?

La respuesta más simple era que estaba limitado por el sol y que yo estuviera bajo lo que sería mi altura completa. Sin embargo, yo ya había averiguado cómo resolver eso hace tiempo, tras mucha práctica. Una hilo infinitamente delgado, tanto que era casi imposible de ver, se podía estirar distancias casi ilimitadas incluso al mediodía. Claro que incluso esto tenía sus desventajas, y por eso yo también trabajaba duro en mis ninjutsu elementales.

\- Gasta demasiado chakra - respondí.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que es mucha más difícil que el Shintenshin no Jutsu de los Yamanaka?

Yo ya había pensado esta pregunta antes.

\- Voy a a suponer que es porque el objetivo mantiene el control de su propia voluntad, y está activamente intentando salir de su aprisionamiento. - ¿Tal vez a mi padre se le había ocurrido una respuesta mucho mejor que la mía?

Mi padre asintió.

\- Ahora dime ¿cuánto más fácil sería si el movimiento de tu sombrea no estuviera restringido por tu posición? ¿Y si se pudiera restringir la voluntad del oponente?

Alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Eso es siquiera posible?

\- Dímelo tú.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca he escuchado de esto?

Mi padre se rio.

\- Eres sólo el segundo que lo hace.

Fruncí el ceño.

\- Entonces, tú...

\- Si hubieras nacido tan perezoso como yo, Shikamaru, entonces tal vez me hubiera contentado con sentarme y ver las nubes todo el día. ¿Pero como puedo recostarme y no hacer nada cuando tanto mi esposa como mi propio hijo trabajan tan duro, hmmm? - Las sombrad cambiaron de nuevo. - Puede que esté envejeciendo, pero no soy tan viejo todavía. Como la cabeza del Clan Nara, se espera de mí que pueda contribuir al repertorio de técnicas. Todavía hay tiempo para descubrir, Shikamaru. El sol se está poniendo.


	8. Cartas y Desvíos

Capítulo 8: Cartas y Desvíos

 **(T/N: Nadie tiene problemas con que Shikamaru trate de "tú" a sus padres... ¿verdad?)**

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

\- Papá - pregunté - ¿por cuánto has estado trabajando en esto?

\- He estado... jugando con la idea por un rato. No comencé a investigar la técnica en serio hasta después de que naciste.

\- ¿Es... segura? - pregunté.

\- ¿Segura? No. Definitivamente no - me dijo mi padre. - Pero estás tan listo para esta técnica como jamás lo estarás. Va a llegar un tiempo en el cual yo ya no podré protegerte y, cuando ese momento llegue, te vas a tener que defender tú solo. Y... confío en ti.

Lógicamente, esas palabras sonaban como cualquier otro discurso de padre a hijo; todos los padres quieren proteger a sus hijos del mundo. Sólo que, mi padre parecía más serio que de costumbre esa noche, como si los peligros que mencionaba fueran algo muy cercano, real y tangible, en lugar de sólo las cosas que generales, como la guerra, el hambre y las arañas. Como si hubiera algo que me tuviera a mí en la mira específicamente, de lo cual yo no sabía.

No comenté nada.

\- Ahora, lo primero que tienes que saber: cuando trabajes esta versión modificada del Kagemane, nunca trabajes en ella por más de cinco minutos de una vez. Segundo, no puedes practicar más de una vez dentro de un período de veinticuatro horas, sin importar si esa vez te tomó cinco minutos o un segundo. Cuando vayas a practicar, me lo vas a decir y yo te supervisaré durante toda la duración de la técnica. Incluso después de que la controles lo suficiente como para ocuparla en el campo, debes ocuparla poco y con cuidado. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Entonces. Comencemos. Día uno. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, confundas esto con el Shintenshin no Jutsu de los Yamanaka. Esa técnica es completamente segura para aquellos que la saben ocupar. Pero, incluso después de diez años, la separación de tu consiente nunca es un sentimiento agradable. Si no tienes cuidado te vas a perder.

\- ¿Papá... qué...?

\- Las técnicas de los Yamanaka son muy delicadas y no dejan huella. Un visitante, tomando prestado el control por un rato. Esta forma del Kagemane, por otro lado, puede durar cuánto quieras, en teoría, porque no requiera chakra para mantenerla. Una vez que hace contacto con el objetivo, es una toma mental completamente irrestringida. Shikamaru ¿sabes lo que pasa durante una toma mental absoluta?

\- ... ¿No? ¿Por qué?... ¿se mueren?

Mi padre sonrió tristemente.

\- Técnicamente, el corazón puede seguir latiendo, incluso cuando la parte consiente del cerebro deja de funcionar.

Hice una mueca.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Con quién lo practicas?

\- Eres un chico inteligente, Shikamaru. Deberías saber que Konoha no es sólo sonrisas y arcoíris como le hacemos creer a otros.

Decidí con contestar su no-respuesta.

\- Dadas las... restricciones... que le pusiste a esta técnica... ¿no hay maneras más eficientes y seguras de llegar al mismo propósito? Estoy bastante seguro de que un ninja médico sabe cómo poner a alguien en un coma permanente sin todo eso...

\- Hay cosas terribles en este mundo que todavía no has visto, hija. Cosas terribles que mueren, pero, por la mierda, no se mantienen muertas... No importa. - Alcanzó un saco detrás suyo y sacó a un conejo, que seguía con una pata en su trampa de alambre. - Empezarás con esto. Concéntrate en el blanco físico y después, en lugar de alcanzarlo con tu sombra, divídela en dos piezas, y mueve el componente separado por el suelo son mover el pedazo principal atado a tu cuerpo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es probable que no lo consigas rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que funciona? - pregunté, mirando escépticamente a mi cuerpo, el cual seguía en una pieza.

\- Personalmente, encuentro más fácil darle una forma de reloj de arena primero y después averigua cómo romper ese último hilo.

Yo ya había jugado con mis sombra varias veces, manejándola para hacer formas en el muro, ciervos, botes, árboles y cosas así, cuando mis manos no eran lo suficientemente flexibles para hacer un títere de sombra detallado. Pero cortar la última conexión...

No me acuerdo exactamente cuándo caí inconsciente, pero cuando sonó mi despertador a la mañana siguiente, me sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada.

* * *

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 3**

\- ¡Hola, mis tiernos estudiantes!

\- ¿Va a dejar de llamarnos así? - se quejó Naruto. - ¡Somos shinobi! ¡No se supone que seamos tiernos!

"Qué tierno" pensó Kakashi.

\- ¡Tenemos otra rango C! - parecía como si no les hubieran asignado nada excepto rangos C por los últimos cinco meses. Probablemente porque siempre llegaban quejas cuando al Equipo 7 le daban una rango D. A diferencia de los relatos normales, estos eran dirigidos al instructor Jonin en lugar de los Genin.

Kakashi se rio tras su máscara.

\- Supongo que no podemos volver a perseguir a Tora - masculló Ino.

\- ¡Vamos a entregar correo! - Kakashi la ignoró alegremente. Los ojos de Shikamaru se cerraron lentamente para abrirse de nuevo. Hmmm. No era bueno.

\- ... ¿Cuál es la trampa? - preguntó Naruto, cautelosamente.

"Ah, están aprendiendo. Hace sólo unos mese hubieran dicho 'Eso no es tan malo'".

\- Nuestra misión es muy importante, en realidad. Estos mensajes son instrucciones que van a los puestos militares del límite norte de Hi no Kuni. Ahora, yo sé que ustedes se las han arreglado para no arruinar las pocas misiones de entrega de correo que hemos tenido en Konoha, pero el área era muy confinada y ustedes estaban familiarizados como ella. Aquí, estaremos en el camino abierto, sin pavimentación ni carteles de direcciones adecuados. Estas cartas deben llegar a las personas correctas y no pueden llegar atrasadas. Supongo que no les necesitaré explicarles que no pueden ser interceptadas no vistas por nadie que no sea de nosotros.

\- Déjeme adivinar, ¿hora de mapas? - preguntó Ino.

La verdad es que había estado planeando en enseñarles a viajar por los árboles (o, más bien, a viajar rápido por los árboles, porque todos los de Konoha y sus abuelas ya sabían lo que era un árbol), pero un segundo vistazo a Shikamaru lo hizo decidir que tal vez tener a unos enormes perros ninja mordiéndoles los talones mientras saltaban de rama en rama a varios metros sobre el suelo no era lo más seguro que podían hacer en ese momento.

Le tendría que dar una charla a Shikamaru acerca de las diferencias de presentarse física y mentalmente al deber. No en ese momento, claro. Le entraría por una oreja y le saldría por la otra.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hora de mapas! - sonrió.

\- ... ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó Naruto, mirando también a un Shikamaru completamente silencioso.

… ¿Debería o no debería hacerlo? Enojarlos era tan divertido y él había sido bueno con ellos el día anterior, con día de ninjutsu y todo...

Oh, bueno.

\- Sí. Eso es - les dijo. - Esa misión es importante de verdad.

Todos asintieron y se fueron. Kakashi decidió dirigirse a la guarida principal de ANBU para visitar a Ibiki. Aunque formalmente ya no estaba autorizado para entrar ahí, eso no significaba que no fuera de vez en cuando sólo para intimidar un poco a los nuevos reclutas. Era algo que Ibiki siempre aprobaba. No había molestado a su equipo hoy, así que alguien tenía que pagar el pato. Era justo.

* * *

 _Biblioteca Pública de Konoha_

\- Oh, no - murmuró Ino para sí misma. - Es él de nuevo. - Intentó esconderse lo mejor que podía tras el mapa que había estado estudiando, antes de que Lee entrara, pero sin resultados. Lee parecía tener alguna especie de radar mágico en su mente, que, desafortunadamente, se concentraba sólo en ella, como el Radar Mágico de Maito Gai para Kakashi-sensei, y nada que ella hiciera lo podía alejar.

Actualmente se suponía que estaban investigando para prepararse para su próxima rango C. Habían aprendido esa lección en particular una y sólo una vez: nunca vayas a una misión sin preparación si tu líder de equipo es alguien como Kakashi Hatake. Y la definición de "no preparado" de Kakashi-sensei era básicamente todo bajo "listo para todo lo que posiblemente podría pasar, incluso lo imposible". Considerando que se estaban refiriendo a Kakashi-sensei, lo que se consideraba imposible siempre era probado posible.

Lo cual era el por qué ella estaba allí con Shikamaru y Naruto, averiguando todo lo posible acerca de su futura misión. O, por lo menos era lo que ella y Naruto estaban haciendo; Shikamaru, que era siempre tan alerta, estaba en un estado de semi-conciencia. Ella ya había conocido a Shikamaru para saber que sería uno de esos días. Obviamente había pasado la noche entrenando con su padre. Ino sabía que él estaría hecho un completo inútil por las próximas horas, pero igual dejaría que Shikamaru fuera a la librería con ellos, sólo para darle la ilusión de que estaba haciendo algo. Shikamaru era una persona que siempre se sentía mal cuando otras personas trabajaban y él no, incluso si se merecía su descanso. Eso era probablemente el por qué Kakashi-sensei había hecho de ese día un día de investigación pre-misión, en lugar del duro entrenamiento en que normalmente lo sometía.

Por si acaso, ella todavía no había perdonado al hombre por arruinar su conjunto favorito.

Aparentemente, mientras la misión en sí era bastante simple, la historia detrás de ella era todo lo contrario. Le había tomado horas explicárselo todo a su padre. Y otras tantas horas sacarle más información todavía.

Hace no mucho tiempo, a un equipo de Chunin de Konoha le habían asignado una rango C estándar, para escoltar a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna de vuelta a su casa en Nami no Kuni. Sin embargo, poco después de partir fueron atacados por los Hermanos Demonio, dos ninja forajidos de Kirigakure. Mientras el equipo de Chunin había conseguido librarse de sus enemigos sin ninguna pérdida, también se habían levantado preguntas interesantes, como por qué los forajidos iban tras el hombre, cuando las escoltas de rango C sólo solicitaban ayuda contra bandidos y ladrones normales y sin entrenamiento. Terminó siendo que Tazuna había mentido acerca de los parámetros de la misión porque Nami era una nación empobrecida, a pesar de su ubicación estratégica, tanto económica como militarmente; lo cual había abierto otra lata de gusanos involucrando a Gato, un señor del crimen que se había hecho con la nación hacia unos años. La razón por la que Gato lo quería muerto era porque Tazuna estaba intentando construir un puente al continente, lo que dejaría a Gato sin su monopolio sobre la nación-isla.

Sin embargo, lamentablemente, al gobierno de Konoha no le habían importado particularmente las vidas de los ciudadanos de Nami tanto como le había importado en bien de sus propios habitantes: el escuadrón de Chunin, en este caso, cuyas vidas habían sido puestas en peligro por las mentiras de Tazuna. Tras eso, Tazuna había sido tomado temporalmente como prisionero, mientras la administración figuraba qué podía ser hecho acerca de Gato y Nami, porque tener ninjas forajidos conocidamente acuartelados tan cerca de la costa de Hi no Kuni era inaceptable para Konohagakure.

Hi no Kuni podría haber destruido fácilmente a Gato antes, de haberlo deseado (definitivamente tenían el presupuesto y poder militar para hacerlo), pero no hubiera valido el esfuerzo hasta que se cometió tal insulto. Todo lo que Ino podía decir era "Qué idiota". Una cosa era intimidar a un grupo de pescadores indefensos. Otra era desafiar directamente a una de las Grandes Naciones Elementales y a su respectiva Aldea Ninja. Si Gato estaba desafiando en serio a Konohagakure no Sato, o si sólo estaba siendo demasiado arrogante y avaricioso para su propio bien, no se cambiaba el hecho de que él le había dado asilo a criminales extranjeros en lo que prácticamente era la piscina en el patio de Hi no Kuni.

Sin embargo, no había terminado ahí. Los Hermanos Demonio no eran los únicos ninja forajidos que había contratado Gato. Tal vez se hubiera podido llevarse con la suya si se hubiera detenido en dos Chunin. Pero se decía que Zabuza Momochi, un ex-espadachín de Kirigakure, también estaba involucrado. Se suponía que Zabuza Momochi mataría a Tazuna si fallaban los Hermanos Demonio; lamentablemente, eso se había vuelto imposible, porque el trabajo ahora significaría infiltrarse en una prisión de una importante Aldea Oculta, una que tenía su nombre en sus Libros Bingo. Irónicamente, en esos momentos, la prisión era el lugar más seguro para Tazuna.

Prisiones y fortalezas, las dos era buenos lugares para mantener a gente adentro y afuera.

No era muy claro qué había pasado después, pero basándose en lo que Ino había conseguido sonsacarle a su padre, Gato se había negado a pagar los servicios que Zabuza le había prestado hasta ese punto, sólo porque no había podido completar ese último trabajo. Zabuza, como no tenía una Aldea Oculta para respaldarse, había asesinado a Gato y a todos sus seguidores, robado aún más dinero que el que el debían y se había marchado.

Así que en ese momento había una enorme aspiradora de poder en Nami no Kuni. Aunque la gente fuera pobre, el terreno en sí seguía siendo bastante rico y altamente rentable, tanto para el comercio como militarmente. Kirigakure seguía demasiado afectada por su larga y sangrienta guerra civil como para reclamar nada en el lugar, pero Kumo, que había tenido poder económico y militar estable por muchos años, sí lo iba a hacer. Obviamente, era imposible para Konoha echarse atrás y mirar como esto tomaba lugar, porque Nami técnicamente se encontraba bajo el control de Hi no Kuni ahora, la nación geográficamente más cercana a ella. Dejar que una aldea rival tomara el control de Nami era desastroso.

Lo que significaba que Konoha tendría que devolver a Tazuna e instalarlo como una especie de líder-títere, antes de que las cosas se les fueran demasiado de las manos; todo mientras se atrasaban a las fuerzas de Kumo hasta que todo el desorden administrativo fuera resuelto.

Eso llevaba a que pequeños escuadrones de tres personas como el suyo tuvieran trabajos que variaran desde limpiar el desastre que Gato y sus hombres habían dejado en Nami, a construir el puente al continente para facilitar el acceso de las tropas, a mantener una guardia sobre las fuerzas de Kaminari. Al final, todo terminó bien para Tazuna, que obtuvo su misión de guardia y la construcción de su puente gratis, sólo porque había mentido y lo habían atrapado.

¡Lo cual palidecía en comparación con la... cosa... BAILANDO FRENTE A SU CARA!

¿Cómo se suponía que se pudiera concentrar en trazar los caminos más eficientes entre las bases de mensajería de la frontera norte de Hi cuando este tipo la estaba persiguiendo y gritándole en la oreja?

\- ¡MI HERMOSA INO-CHANNN~!

\- ¡Joven, esta es la librería! - siseó enojadamente la bibliotecaria tras su escritorio.

\- ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡DARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA SER MÁS CALLADO! ¡Y SI NO LO LOGRO, ENTONCES CORRERÉ CIEN VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA! ¡EN MIS MANOS! ¡CON MIS PIES HACIENDO MALABARES CON KUNAI!

"Ayúdame" le pidió silenciosamente a Naruto, que se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa. Ino miró a Shikamaru, sin esperanzas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y no parecía que fuera estar despierto por mucho rato más.

Nop. Esta lucha iba a ser de ella y de nadie más.

\- Um, ¿Lee? Me halaga en serio que pienses en mí de esta manera, pero...

\- ¡MI HERMOSA INO-CHAN, ESTAREMOS JUNTOS PARA NUNCA JAMÁS...!

Por el rabillo del ojo, por un agujero entre dos libros en una estantería a su lado, Ino vio de repente a Sakura, entrando por las puertas. Eso no era bueno. Si Sakura veía algo como esto, nunca lograría hacerla callar. Tenía que deshacerse de Lee de alguna manera. ¡Esto era tan vergonzoso! ¡Preferiría morir a dejar que Sakura averiguara algo como eso!

¡... Y NOS INVOLUCRAREMOS EN LAS ACTIVIDADES JUVENILES MÁS JUVENILES PARA DECLARAR NUESTRO ETERNO E INMORTAL AMOR...!

Ino hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso Lee no entendía las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir? ¡Uno no decía cosas así en público!

\- ¡NO! - siseó Ino.

Lee se detuvo en la mitad de su discurso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que no - dijo Ino más firmemente, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Lee estaba descorazonado.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? - se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos.

"Oh... pobre chico... si sólo... ¡No! ¡Supéralo, Ino! ¡Estamos pensando en tú futuro! ¡Lee siempre va a poder encontrar a alguien más!". No era como si Lee no fuera una persona buena, amable y trabajadora, pero... en serio. Tenía que ponerle límite a su comportamiento de fanático. ¡Esto era acoso sexual!

... Aunque ella dudaba que Lee siquiera sabía qué era el sexo.

\- Escucha Lee. Tú y Gai-sensei se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? - le preguntó Ino.

\- ¡YOSH! ¡GAI-SENSEI EL MEJOR NINJA QUE JAMÁS HA EXISTIDO! - soltó Lee

\- ¡Esta es una biblioteca! - siseó la señora tras el escritorio.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocad - le dijo Ino, con un plan digno de Shikamaru en su cabeza. - Porque Kakashi-sensei es el mejor ninja que jamás ha vivido. No Gai-sensei.

Tras ella, Naruto soltó una risita tras sus libros. Ino se dio vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Podrías ser un poco más útil" le espetó sin hacer ruido.

\- Perdón - susurró Naruto y volvió a su libro, mientras seguía riéndose calladamente.

Mientras tanto, Lee, la estaba mirando como si hubiera dicho la mayor blasfemia jamás escuchada. La verdad, si lo pensaba, eso era la peor blasfemia que jamás había escuchado.

\- No. No... Ino-chan... no puedes...

\- Lee, odio tener que decirte esto, pero nunca podremos estar juntos. Tú eres el estimado discípulo de Gai-sensei. Por otro lado, yo soy discípula de Kakashi-sensei. Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei son eternos rivales. Por lo tanto…

\- ... tú y yo estamos destinados a ser también eternos rivales - suspiró Lee, dándose cuenta. Hecho trizas, calló de rodillas y aulló hacia los cielos. - ¡NOOOOOO!

\- ¡Eso es! - chilló la señora detrás del escritorio. - ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

De repente, se encendió una pequeña chispa de maldad en la parte trasera de la mente de Ino. No sabía de dónde vino o por qué estaba ahí (aunque sospechaba que Kakashi-sensei tenía algo que ver). Todo lo que sabía era que su diablillo interior estaba ahí para quedarse y que no había manera de no escucharlo, ahora que le había comenzado a susurrar brillantes y maliciosas ideas.

\- Lo siento tanto, Lee - dijo, fingiendo un corazón roto, - pero, por favor ¡no dejes que esto te desanime por siempre! ¡Probablemente hay montones de otras hermosas y fuertes chicas, como yo, por ahí!

\- Pero tú eres la única para mí, Ino-chan - Lee alzó la vista, con su cara llena de lágrimas.

\- No lo creo - dijo ella. - Por ejemplo, Sakura-chan, que está allí, es una muy buen amiga mía y es igual de hermosa y fuerte que yo. - "La verdad es que no. La odio. En serio. Más o menos. No la he visto en un rato. La extraño. Me pregunto cómo le irá. No es como si me importara. Porque la odio" - ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? ¿Ver qué tienen en común? Su profesora es Kurenai-sensei, así que creo que no tendrás que lidiar con la barrera de los 'Eternos Rivales'.

\- Yosh - dijo tristemente Lee, mientras se paraba y sacudía la ropa. Comenzó a alejarse, pero no antes de volverse y decir: - Haré como lo dices. Aunque no creo que vaya a ayudar a mi corazón roto. Eternos rivales o no, tú sigues siendo el mundo para mí. ¡Nuestro desafortunado amor se mantendrá!

Tanto Ino como Naruto pusieron una mueca mientras lo veían dejar su rincón en la biblioteca. No fue hasta que Lee se había ido que Ino sonrió y volvió a sentarse para trazar posibles rutas en sus mapas de nuevo.

Sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, así que miró hacia arriba. Naruto la estaba mirando, con su mandíbula colgando.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, defensivamente.

\- ¿Acaso tú acabas de...? - Naruto se quedó callado, incapaz de formar una oración coherente.

\- ¿Acaso yo acabo de qué? - le preguntó Ino, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

\- ¿Acaso le acabas de poner a Rock Lee a Sakura? - susurró. - Yo sabía que ustedes dos era rivales, pero no sabía que la odiaras tanto…

\- No la odio tanto - le dijo Ino. - Ella va a estar bien...

\- ¡YOSH! ¡MI HERMOSA Y JOVEN KUNOICHI! ¿ERES TÚ LA FAMOSA SAKURA-CHAN DE LA QUE EL MUNDO HABLA TAN AUSPICIOSAMENTE? ¡OH, MI SOL Y MIS ESTRELLAS, ACERQUÉMONOS Y UNAMOS NUESTROS DESTINOS, PARA NUNCA SER SEPARADOS...!

\- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Aléjate de mí, bicho raro!

\- ... tal vez - terminó dócilmente Ino. - Mejor ella que yo ¿verdad?

Sí, Kakashi-sensei era una muy, muy mala influencia. Pero a ella no le importaba.

Ni un poquito.

* * *

Kakashi silbaba mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Las reacciones de los nuevos reclutas habían sido muy buenas. La mayoría de las personas hesitaba al lidiar con un desconocido loco. Sin embargo, los guardias de ese día lo habían tomado en serio, aunque él era un ninja conocido de Konoha. Eso era bueno. Significaba que ANBU podía reconocer duplicidad. Los antiguos siempre se estaban quejando acerca de cómo sus fuerzas se estaban "debilitando" sólo porque estaban dejando que los niños llegaran a la pubertad antes de ser expuestos a todos los traumas producidos por la guerra. Bueno, esto los debería satisfacer...

Claro, que esto podría significar que ANBU se había acostumbrado a lidiar con personas como él. Hmmm...

Fue en este punto que el hijo no-genético de Gai lo pasó con su característica actitud. Parecía bastante ocupado persiguiendo algo... algo muy rosado y que, definitivamente, no era Ino. Entonces, su cerebro notó algo que ya había hecho su ojo y se dio cuenta que Rock Lee estaba persiguiendo a alguien que definitivamente no era Ino.

Lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa... alguien más había atrapado su, de otra manera, leal e insaciable atención...

"Oh, Ino", pensó Kakashi. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti".

* * *

 _Una semana después_

Menos mal, Kakashi-sensei no había perdido mucho tiempo en llevarlos a desvíos raros durante esta misión, ni siquiera había desafiado a los guardias de la frontera a una pelea verbal ni una vez. La verdad, la única cosa a la Kakashi-sensei que Kakashi-sensei había hecho, había sido invocar a sus perros ninja y hacer que persiguieran a su equipo para que corrieran más rápido por el resto del viaje.

Ino había gritado y se había quejado un poco, pero, comparado con otras cosas que Kakashi-sensei les había hecho hacer en el pasado, esto no era tan malo. Además, los perros eran hasta lindos. Por alguna razón, Naruto le caía mal a la mayoría de los animales, pero los perros de Kakashi-sensei siempre lo dejaban hacerles cariño después de que se terminara la persecución.

Por lo que Naruto estaba bastante agradecido. No podía decir qué estaba pensando Kakashi-sensei la mitad de las veces y, la verdad, era muy, muy frustrante. Incluso en ese momento seguía teniendo problemas para diferenciar cuando Kakashi-sensei estaba bromeando y cuando estaba siendo serio acerca de que ellos hicieran las alocadas cosas que él consideraba que eran "la verdad, muy necesarias", aunque todavía no fuera tan bueno como Shikamaru o Ino.

Shikamaru le había dicho que la razón por la cual Kakashi-sensei se estaba tomando esto en serio era porque la situación de verdad era seria, algo que Naruto suponía que tenía sentido. Los ninja de Kumo estaban muy inquietos con la situación en Nami, mientras que la economía de Suna se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, según loa reportes. Si se llegaba a un punto de quiebre, cualquier Aldea Oculta era una fuerza impresionante y Konoha no podía luchar en una guerra de dos frentes, menos si los ninja de Iwa decidían tomar ventaja de la situación y convertirla en una guerra de tres frentes, sólo para tomar venganza por su pérdida en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, hace todos esos años.

Eso era, por lo menos, lo que Shikamaru le había dicho. Todas esas cosas políticas eras tan confusas. Naruto no sabía cómo se le ocurrían estas cosas a Shikamaru él solito. Aunque tenía sentido, después de que se lo explicara. Mientras Kakashi-sensei actuara más o menos como alguien normal durante la misión...

... claro, que volver a casa era otra historia completamente diferente.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó Naruto. - Esta no es la dirección correcta. - Si había algo referente a libros que sabía hacer, era leer mapas... y, definitivamente, no estaban yendo al sur.

\- Lo sé - dijo Kakashi-sensei. - Estamos tomando un desvío. Miren, después de todo el trabajo duro que hicieron, niños, pensé que sería bueno llevarlos de vacaciones. Unas largas y agradables vacaciones.

Uh-oh. "Vacaciones" para Kakashi-sensei no podían significar nada bueno. Y ahí, sin nadie para mirarlos raro o llamarle la atención a Kakashi-sensei por sus rarezas, iba a ser aún más alocado. Ese tipo se tomaba el significado de "vacaciones de trabajo" demasiado literal.

\- ¡Sensei, se supone que tenemos que volver a Konoha mañana! - señaló Ino. - ¡Si vamos por este camino nos vamos a atrasar un día entero! Dos, tal vez, si lo que sea que esté planeando tomará incluso más tiempo.

\- Bueno, entonces tendrán que correr rápido si no quieren llegar atrasados ¿verdad? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¡Eso no es justo, Sensei! - protestó Naruto. - ¡Van a enviar a personas a buscarnos! ¡Y cuando hayamos vuelto y se den cuenta que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, nos pondrán una mala marca en nuestro historial! ¡Ya tengo suficientes malas marcas!

\- Oh, está bien, Naruto. Soy el líder del equipo, tomaré responsabilidad del atraso si se enojan. Ya les mandé una nota. Además, siempre estoy atrasado. Estaremos bien.

Varias horas después, Ino preguntó:

\- Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Sureste. Vamos al sureste. Konoha está al suroeste de aquí - murmuró Shikamaru, más para si mismo. - ¿Qué podría estar al sureste de aquí? Está Nami, pero no iremos ahí... la situación es demasiado peligrosa para Genin. ¿A dónde demonios estamos yendo?

La única respuesta de Kakashi-sensei a ambas preguntas había sido:

\- Ya van a ver. Será estupendo.

Lo que fue más o menos verdad, cuando llegaron, por fin, al día siguiente. El lugar en hermoso en serio, con estanques de agua clara y limpia por todas partes.

Claro que, como este era Kakashi-sensei, esto sólo les aumentó la paranoia.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? Salten. El agua está maravillosa - les dijo Kakashi-sensei, caminando en la superficie del lago. - ¿Y bien?

Los tres se quedaron parados, sin moverse, en la orilla.

\- Miren, tendremos que llegar tarde o temprano a ese pedazo de tierra - dijo Kakashi-sensei, apuntado a una pequeña estructura, parecida a una isla, en la distancia. - Así que les recomiendo comenzar a moverse rápido si no quieren estar atrapados caminando en el agua después de que el sol se ponga.

\- Pero, eso se ve muy lejos - susurró Ino.

\- Mejor, así mejoran su resistencia. Vamos - Kakashi-sensei juntó sus manos.

Naruto gruñó, pero dio de igual manea unos pasos... y casi se ahogó cuando sintió que algo lo tironeaba al fondo del lago. Si Kakashi-sensei no lo hubiera atrapado a tiempo…

\- ¡OI! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa con las corrientes de este lugar?! - gritó Naruto. - ¡Están locas!

\- Y, Naruto, tú también tienes que practicar tu control de chakra, así que estamos matando a dos pájaros de un tiro. Vamos.

\- Pero, esto... estos... son remolinos - notó súbitamente Shikamaru. - Este lugar está lleno de remolinos. Sensei. Nos ha traído a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Lo hice? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei. De la nada, sus pequeñas sonrisas y trucos ya no parecían inútiles o estúpidas. - Así que parece que sí. Vamos, mis tiernos Genin de Konoha. No pueden ir por la vida sin saber qué significa realmente el blanco rojo de la espaldas de nuestras chaquetas.

* * *

 **T/N: Uyuyuy, la trama se comienza a desviar más notoriamente del canon. Prepárense, señores, este es sólo el comienzo.**

 **Por si acaso, según boomvroomshroom, "la nueva técnica no es algo que haya inventado aleatoriamente sólo para darle más poder a Shikamaru. De hecho, es algo que Kishimoto ya introdujo". (O, por lo menos, lo que se muestra aquí es una interpretación de lo presentado por Kishimoto).**


	9. Las Ruinas de Uzushiogakure

Capítulo 9: Las Ruinas de Uzushiogakure

* * *

 ** _BONUS #4_**

 ** _¿ERES UN NINJA HISTÓRICAMENTE CORRECTO?_**

 **1\. ¿Qué ropa usas normalmente?**

 **a) Pantalones negros. Camisa negra, porque negra tienes el alma. Todo negro. Y una máscara.**

 **b) Ropa de camuflaje, con armas ocultas por todo mi cuerpo.**

 **c) ¿Ropa...?**

 **2\. Un poderosos samurai está a punto de atacarte. ¿Qué haces?**

 **a) Vencer al enemigo con impresionantes habilidades en artes marciales.**

 **b) Usar una combinación de trucos y magia para engañar a mi oponente.**

 **c) Lo que cualquier persona razonable haría ¡SALIR CASCANDO FUERA DE AHÍ!**

 **3\. ¿Alguna vez escaparías de una pelea?**

 **a) No. No soy tan débil.**

 **b) Nunca. Ese no es mi código de shinobi.**

 **c) ¡Oi! ¡Se llama *retirada estratégica*!… um… sí…**

 **4\. Tu arma a elección es lo que sea que tengas al alcance de tu mano en este momento.**

 **a) Tengo un cuchillo.**

 **b) Tengo una espada.**

 **c) Tengo... ¿arroz?**

 **5\. ¡Rápido! ¡Te están persiguiendo soldados enemigos!**

 **a) Me doy vuelta y masacro a diez de ellos en un segundo.**

 **b) Ya los había envenenado; estarán muertos en treinta segundos.**

 **c) por favor que no me vean por favor que no me vean por favor que no me vean por favor que no me vean**

 **6\. ¿Qué piensas de mi humor?**

 **a) Es muy bueno.**

 **b) Es celestial.**

 **c) Apesta.**

 **Resultados**

 **Mayoría a: Mentiroso.**

 **Mayoría b: Tremendo mentiroso.**

 **Mayoría c: Irónicamente ¡eres un ninja correcto históricamente!...**

 **Lo que quiere decir que estarás muerto a los cinco minutos de entrar al universo de Naruto.**

* * *

 _Konoha_

Considerando que había crecido con gente como Choza y Shikaku como amigos, Inoichi se había acostumbrado a un nivel exasperante de calma. Shikaku era el tipo de persona que era capaz de acostarse y dormirse bajo un bombardeo de artillería pesada porque "Según mis cálculos, no tienen suficiente fuego como para alcanzar ninguna de nuestras posiciones" y Choza estaría de acuerdo con Shikaku, sólo porque al hacer eso conservaba más calorías.

Pero él, como su hija, sabía que las apariencias podían ser engañosas. Ser un Yamanaka significaba que tú estabas más sintonizado con las emociones de los demás, y ser un interrogador entrenado en los cargos más altos de ANBU significaba que podías distinguir todos los tipos de caras. Y, al haber conocido a Shikaku por toda su vida, Inoichi estaría avergonzado si no pudiera distinguir entre las distintas sombras de apatía del hombre. Había una gran diferencia entre "Mi cara está en blanco porque tengo flojera, déjenme sólo"; "Mi cara está en blanco porque se me apagó el cerebro, ayúdenme" y "Mi cara está en blanco porque estoy a punto de involucrarme en una conducta extremadamente peligrosa que debe mantenerse en secreto sin importar qué pase, por favor, mantengan este secreto porque confío en ustedes".

\- Shikaku. Háblame.

Su viejo amigo rodó un poco y lo miró a ojos.

\- ¿Qué hay para decir? Pronto, nuestra guerra se convertirá en la de nuestros hijos. Ya ha comenzado.

\- ¿Lo hizo? - preguntó Inoichi.

\- Lo hizo - confirmó Shikaku. - Él volvió ayer ¿sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que la tregua que habíamos establecido hace seis años hubiera durado un poco más... y, en la superficie, los dos aún pretendemos ignorarnos el uno al otro... pero claro que ya conoces la verdad. Él va a volver a moverse al descubierto muy pronto.

Inoichi ya conocía la verdad. La conocía desde hace diez años, cuando se habían llevado a Fuu de él. Y le había seguido pista a cada pequeño detalle de esa verdad desde entonces. Sin embargo, este nuevo desarrollo era altamente problemático; Inoichi tendría que ponerse las pilas. Como lo hicieron Ibiki y Shibi Aburame.

\- Entonces, supongo que ya iniciaste a Shikamaru en esa técnica - dijo Inoichi.

\- No me arrepiento de nada - respondió Shikaku, más para convenserce a sí mismo que a Inoichi. - Era necesario. Tenía que hacerse. No fue agradable, pero... era necesario.

\- Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo contigo, no te hubiera ayudado - le aseguró Inoichi.

\- Mm. - Shikaku parecía bastante interesado por el suelo. - Te lo agradezco.

Los dos compartieron el silencio por un rato.

\- Desearía que él se muriera de una vez - masculló Inoichi. Era un deseo desesperado. Danzo Shimura tenía montones de planes bajo sus mangas y sería estúpido atacarlo. Especialmenhe cuando, en ese punto, la muerte del hombre causaría más problemas que esos que creó mientras seguía vivo.

\- Creo que eso es algo que muchas personas fesean - dijo Shikaku, parándose. - Aunque es un poco más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. - Y estaba en lo correcto, como siempre. En esos momentos, ambos estaban en una situación menos que óptima. Danzo Shimura, simplemente, tenía una mejor posición y recursos, por no mencionar su primer movimiento en esta guerra silenciosa y cada segundo que gastasen, era un segundo que él tenía para preparar sus defensas.

Inoichi había confiado en que Shikaku iba a ser el primero en hacerle frente, la primera vez que Shikamaru había sido su objetivo, y seguía confiando en que Shikaku lo enfrentaría ahora; pero el hecho de que estuvieran en una situación tan desventajosa comparados con un hombre como él era muy preocupante. Ya no podía quedarse sentado esperando que alguien más se moviera; tenían que atacar ahora, mientras siguieran teniendo una oportunidad.

\- Bueno, ya no puede ser sólo un deseo - señaló Inoichi. - Nosotros dos ya estamos demasiado involucrados en esto. Él tiene que morir. O seremos nosotros. Entonces ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? ¿Dónde estará Ino? Él está ganando, Shikaku, si no te has dado cuenta. Él tiene más poder, influencia y soldados que de nosotros.

Tras esto, la cara de Shikaku adoptó una expresión divertida. Una que estaba en la mitad entre tener y no tener un sonrisa.

\- Es verdad, él está ganando ahora. - Shikaku inspiró y le dió un largo sorbo a su té. - Pero yo juego el juego largo, Inoichi.

* * *

 _Uzushiogakure_

Hasta Naruto estaba exhausto para cuando llegaron por el agua a la orilla de las ruinas. Pero Kakashi estaba tan orgulloso de ellos. El cruze se había demorado aproximadamente tres horas y ninguno de sus Genin se dió por vencido durante todo el camino. Puede que el hecho de que si hicieran un paso en falso serían tragados por los remolinos haya tenido que ver con eso.

\- Sensei, por favor ¿podemso tener un pequeño descanso? - dijo Ino entrecortadamente, desde la arena.

Kakashi, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente bien. Más o menos. Él también estaba un poco cansado. La última vez que había hecho esto, ni lo había sentido. Claro que, esa vez él estaba en su mejor momento de su entrenamiento ANBU, y el peso de la armadura era sólo una fracción del de la enorme chaqueta que ocupaban las fuerzas normales. También estuvo ocupado manteniendo la red de chakra bajo los pies de sus estudiantes todo el tiempo, sólo por si acaso alguno quedara exhausto de verdad y se caía. (Él no era estúpido, los accidentes sucedían todo el tiempo y, aunque le encantara llegar al límite de las habilidades de sus compañeros y enemigos, no era suficiente como para justificar poner a sus estudiantes en un peligro real).

Pero se juzgaría a sí mismo como él lo hacía con los demás y, en ese momento, él se iba a dar el veredicto de que él estaba bastante fuera de forma, incluso para alguien que estuviera entrenando normalmente y no como el obstinado que él había sido en ANBU. Ir de rango rango tendía a hacer eso con las personas.

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no se sientan aquí mismo y yo les doy una pequeña lección de historia? - Kakashi sonrió.

\- ¡Eso no es un descanso! - protestó Naruto.

\- ¡Cállate! - le espetó Ino. - Es mejor que nada y, además, las clases de historia son muy largas. ¿Y sabes cómo estaremos todo ese rato? Sentados.

Naruto estuvo callado de verdad después de eso.

\- Ahora, siéntense, mis tiernos estudiantes - dijo Kakashi, aunque ya lo estuvieran (después de todo, él los había guiado en una corrida de tres horas sobre una gran masa de agua turbulenta, justo después de un día entero viajando a su más alta velocidad). - Esta es una historia muy importante y no me importa que se acuesten, mientras no se queden dormidosy escuchen atentamente.

Ellos entendieron inmediatamente que eso significaba "les voy a hacer preguntas mañana, presten mucha atención", algo de lo cual él se enorgullecía muchísimo. Sólo habían estado con él unos pocos meses. Le había tomado casi un año a su equipo de ANBU antes de que dejaran de caer por sus trucos y mentiras.

El sol se estaba poniendo, pintando de una paleta entera de naranjos y rosados la superficie engañosamente calme de las aguas de Uzu no Kuni. Los únicoa indicios de las turbulentas corrientes de abajo de la superficie eran unas minúsculas ondas aquí y allá. Si fuera un hombre menos observador, lo podría haber llamado hermoso. Perfecto, incluso.

Pero Kakashi había sido entrenado para mirar debajo de lo de abajo desde antes que pudiera caminar. El mundo siempre estaba en guerra, incluso bajo la ilusión de la paz.

Mirando a sus alumnos, que estaban tirados como unos invertebrados marinos varados en la arena, Kakashi sonrió para sí. Él sería bueno sólo esta vez y recogería leña para la fogata, en lugar de hacer que ellos lo hicieran. Entonces, decidió hacer otra obra de caridad y encender la fogata él mismo, en lugar de hacer que Ino practicara su Katon. Estarían entrenando aún más en la mañana y necesitaban todo el tiempo de recuperación que pudieran conseguir. De hecho, estaba considerando darles más tiempo para practicar su genjutsu. Sólo para darle un descanso a Ino. Se veía agotada.

Él podía ser bueno cuando quería. Sólamente que... no lo hacía tan a menudo.

Oh, bueno, lo haría de a poco. Era como dejar de fumar, pero, probablemente, Asuma nunca lo haría. Ser pesado se había convertido en una especie de mal hábito paga él. Incluso, el otro día, un Chunin de escritorio le había gritado "SÓLO PORQUE SEAS KAKASHI HATAKE, NO TE DA DERECHO PARA COMPORTARTE COMO UN HIJUEPUTA", mientras le mostraba una copia de su terrible reporte de misión.

Podría ser una causa de reflexión para otras personas, pero a Kakashi no le importaba. El sabía desde hace rato que él era una persona horrible, así que era mejor sacarle todo el jugo que pudiera.

Tampoco era como si le ayudara mucho. Sin importar lo que hiciera, ni Asuma, ni Kurenai, ni Gai, ni Genma, ni Aoba, entre otros, lo dejaban. Oh, claro, a veces se enojaban con él; Kakashi se consideraría un enorme fracaso si es que no pudiera ni siquiera hacer eso, pero ninguno de ellos tenían la suficiente preservación personal como para distanciarse de él. Él no era tan socialmente inepto como para no saber diferenciar exasperación del odio.

En uno de sus raros momentos serios, Gai le había dicho que, aunque las cosas que a veces hacía eran pesadas, también, generalmente, eran chistosas, y, mientras el humor le ganara a todos los otros factores, ellos iban a seguir tolerándolo. Cuando Kakashi señaló que algunas de las mierdas que hacía por "diversión" no eran divertidas ni para los cagados de la cabeza, Gai le había dado unas palmadas en el hombro y le había dicho que no importaba y que iban a seguir aguantándolo porque lo entendían. (¿En serio?)

Kakashi había respondido señalando que habían hombres como Danzo Shimura que también tenían justificaciones entendibles, aunque extremas, para sus oscuros actos.

Pero claro, tanto él como Gai sabían que no era lo mismo. Su primer equipo ya había sido reclamado por la muerte. Este... este tenía que mantenerse intacto. Él sería el primero en morir de este, no el último. No si podía evitarlo.

\- Ustedes tres, díganme - les preguntó - ¿qué saben de Uzushiogakure?

\- Poseían un gran conocimiento de técnicas de sellos, lo suficiente como para hacer que las mayores aldeas los temieran, - respondió Shikamaru - y fueron destruidos por eso.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que les enseñó la Academia? - preguntó Kakashi.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

\- No nos enseñaron nada. Sólo la apuntaron en un mapa y nos dijeron "Ya no existe". Tuve que investigar en la biblioteca para saber por qué. Sólo lo pude sacar tras horas investigando en viejos troncos de guerra, comprimido en una frase así de pequeña.

\- Ya veo - murmuró Kakashi. - Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Konoha estaba muy avergonzada por esa derrota. Uzushiogakure no Sato era uno de nuestros mayores aliados. La esposa del Primer Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, era de Uzushiogakure. El remolino rojo de las chaquetas es el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el mayor componente de Uzushiogakure... ahora están extintos en designación.

\- Eso significa que el apellido murió formalmente, pero no las personas - explicó Shikamaru, al ver la mirada confundida de Naruto. - Puede que hayan más Uzumaki por ahí, pero que no se llamen así. Por ejemplo, Tsunade, una de los Sannin, es una Senju por apellido, pero tiene sangre Uzumaki por su abuela Mito. Casi todos los supervivientes eran mujeres y niños. De los últimos, muchos eran huérfanos cuando fueron transportados fuera de Uzu, así que crecieron sin conocer su verdadera herencia.

Ino se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

Kakashi estuvo a punto de soltar la historia oficial que encubría el secreto de rango S, pero Naruto lo venció.

\- Hokage-jiji dijo que no sabían quienes eran mis padres, así que me dieron el apellido Uzumaki por estos tipos, supongo. Es mejor que Konohamaru. Literalmente lo nombraron así por nuestra aldea, heh.

\- Naruto es una pasta de pescado - se rió Ino.

\- No, tú eres una pasta de pescado.

\- Tu mamá es una pasta de pescado.

\- Tu pasta de pescado es una mamá.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

\- Si están tan animados después de todo ese trabajo...

\- No, está bien. Siga, sensei - Ino sonrió dulcemente.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

\- Como estaba diciendo, casi todo su conocimiento en sellos, que se estuvo ampliando por generaciones ya no existe. Aunque Uzushiogakure no Sato era una aldea poderosa (la verdad, era la más poderosa de las aldeas menores), seguía siendo pequeña en comparación con las otras. Naturamente, fueron triturados cuando se enfrentaron a una coalición muy grande de fuerzas enemigas. Konoha no llegó a tiempo para brindar apoyo y eso nos avergonzó. Desde entonces que nunca hemos fallado en ayudar a un aliado. - Oficialmente. - En lugar de rendirse, decidieron irse luchando. Y así, en lugar de dejar que su preciado conocimiente cayera en manos enemigas, ellos, simplemente... - hizo como si les estuviera mostrando la ciudad fantasma frente a sus ojos - lo destruyeron todo ellos mismos.

\- Oh - dijo Ino tristemente, mirando a la débil silueta de la aldea abandonada en el horizonte.

\- Naruto, tu cumpleaños es el diez de octubre ¿verdad? - preguntó repentinamente Shikamaru.

Naruto arrugó su nariz.

\- Sí ¿por qué?

Shikamaru desvió su mirada, con una extraña expresión en su cara.

\- Sólo preguntaba, no importa.

Kakashi continuó su historia.

\- Uzushiogakure fue una vez el líder mundial en fuuinjutsu. Tenían docenas, incluso cientros de maestros de fuuinjutsu, no especialistas, maestros, dentro de estos muros todo el tiempo. Y no del trabajo de sellos estándar que tenemos; cada aldea tiene por lo menos a un escuadrón de personas con caligrafía lo suficientemente buena como para poner uno o dos caracteres con chakra en un pergamino, y designa equipos específicamente para proyectos basados en sellos para cosas como seguridad o comunicación. Me refiero a personas que dedicaban sus vidas a este campo. Personas que podían luchar con nada más que fuinjutsu, personas que podían capturar solas a los grandes bijuu, personas que podían mirar cualquier situación y crear instantáneamente su propia marca para ese propósito.

\- Y... ¿quién lo es ahora? - preguntó Ino.

\- ¿Ahora? Konoha es el líder mundial - contestó Kakashi. - Cualquier cosa que pudiera ser salvada vino s nosotros, gracias a los arreglos hechos por los descendientes de Mito Uzumaki.

\- ¿Y cuántos maestros tenemos? - preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿En toda nuestra historia? Cinco - dijo solemnemente Kakashi. La cara de Naruto se alargó. - Y de esos cinco, tres están muertos, uno traicionó a Konoha y ninguno era ni remotamente comparable a una aldea entera.

Los niños estaban silenciosos, medio aturdidos. Finalmente, Shikamaru preguntó tímidamente:

\- ¿Quiénes eran?

\- Como ya lo saben, Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Primer Hokage. Ella fue la primera persona en capturar al Kyuubi y sellárselo en ella misma. Ella vivió hasta vieja pero nunca se convirtió en la profesora de nadie. El próximo fue Jiraiya, uno de los tres Sannin, que le enseñó al Yondaime. La esposa del Yondaime también era una maestra del fuinjutsu. Ambos murieron en la noche del ataque del Kyuubi. Jiraiya ya no toma estudiantes. Y, claro, todos hemos escuchado hablar de Orochimaru.

\- ... ¿Y usted, Sensei?

\- Sí ¿sabe usted algo acerca de sellos?

\- Puedo ocupar pergaminos de sellados, puedo ocupar teoría básica para personalizarme algo más complicado y puedo invocar ninken. Soy mejor que la mayoría, pero no estoy ni cerca de los niveles que tenían estas personas... antes de que todo se convirtiera en humo, por supuesto - Kakashi les dijo, omitiendo algunas cosas. Decir cualquier cosa más podría llevar a preguntas inconvenientes acerca de Minato-sensei. Aunque dudaba qur Hiruzen Sarutobi fuera a ejecutarlo por dejar que "el secreto" se le escapara (hey, de todas maneras, Naruto ya sabía la mitad, gracias a ese imbécil de Mizuki), liberar el hecho de que Naruto era el hijo de Minato Namikaze podría ponerlo en peligro innecesario. Iwagakure seguía extremadamente molesta por "el tipo con una sola técnica que masacró a un regimiento entero en menos de una hora", y no había forma de decir qué harían si es que les llegara el conocimiento de que él había dejado un conveniente blanco en la forma de un hijo joven y sin entrenamiento.

\- Y si... - pensó Shikamaru en voz alta. - ¿Se puede conservar comida en pergaminos de sellado?

\- Yo creo que se puede - dijo Ino. - ¿Verdad, sensei?

\- ¿Pueden conservar pescados y mariscos frescos, como el sushi, incluso en un desierto? - preguntó Shikamaru.

Kakashi juntó sus manos.

\- Muy bien, mis tiernos estudiantes, se está haciendo tarde ¡hora de dormir para ustedes ahora! ¡Chop chop!

\- ¡El sol todavía ni se ha puesto! - protestó Naruto.

\- ¡Cállate, Naruto! - siseó Ino. - ¡Estamos hablando con Kakashi-sensei! ¡No rechaces órdenes para dormir! ¡Mañana estaremos como "el sol todavía ni sale!

\- Pero no se olviden de las medidas de seguridad - murmuró Shikamaru, alcanzando su hilo ninja. - ¿Quién quiera tomar la primera ronda?

\- No los atacaré esta noche - les prometió Kakashi.

\- ¿Nos va a atacar en el medio de la noche y decir "¡Les mentí, soy un shinobi!", cuando le reclamemos que usted nos prometió no hacerlo? - preguntó Ino, secamente.

\- Me hiere que pienses tan bajo de mí. Pero, en serio, váyanse a dormir. Tengo plameado un entrenamiento fuerte para mañana y quiero que trabajen en su máximo potencial... lo que no va a pasar si no descansan tras esa caminata de tres horas.

\- Hacer rondas nocturnas es el protocolo estándar de Konoha y no podemos hacer que usted se quede toda la noche despierto, sensei - dijo Shikamaru. - Incluso si usted ya lo ha hecho antes... luchó en la Tercera Guerra ¿verdad?

Kakashi le sonrió, aunque sabía que nadie lo podía ver con esa luz.

"Duérmanse", pensó, poniéndolos bajo un genjutsu.

Había que darles crédito, los tres (incluso Naruto, con sus habilidades abismales para el genjutsu) lograron resistir unos pocos segundos. Aunque sucumbieron al final. Kakashi hubiera estado muy disgustado consigo mismo si es que no lo hubieran hecho, porque este era un rango A estándar que se le enseñaba a todos los Jonin antrs de ir a misiones de infiltración.

"Honestamente", pensó Kakashi, mientras se sentaba en frente de sus pacíficas caras durmientes, "no era necesario venir aquí. Hay muchas otras maneras de mejorar la estamina y el control de chakra. Pero... era algo que tenían que ver. De todas maneras, esta fue por tí, Kushina-san. Sé que hubieras traído a tu hijo aquí al menos una vez en su vida, si es que hubieces estado viva".

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

\- Sensei, terminé de aprenderme todos los genjutsu que nos asignó... ¿qué está haciendo? - le pregunté.

Kakashi-sensei estaba sentado al borde del gua, dejando que unas chispas de chakra saltaran de sus dedos hacia las olas

\- Cosas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Cuestiones.

Suspiré.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cuestiones?

\- Cosas - respondió, con los hombros sacudiéndose con una risita silenciosa. - Sólo bromeaba. Te lo explicaré. Llama también a Ino y Naruto para acá. Todos volveremos a caminar de vuelta al continente luego y necesitarán descansar.

Cuando llegaron Ino y Naruto, él apuntó al mar.

\- Al contrario de la creencia popular, el agua sola es un conductor eléctrico bastante mediocre. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las fuentes, incluso el agua de manantiales y el agua de llave purificada, tienen varios iones disueltos en ella. Son estos electrones flotantes los que proveen los electrones necesarios para la conducción. Naruto, dime que, por lo menoa, ya aprendiste de esto.

\- Sí, Ino me lo enseñó la semana pasada - dijo orgullosamente Naruto.

\- Bueno, siguiendo en ese tema, el cuerpo humano es un conductor. Uno relativamente malo, porque los lípidos o grasas trabajan como aislantes, pero si tocaras a una persona electrocutada con tus manos desnudas, te electrocutarías también.

\- Esperen, entonces ¿por qué la gente...? Ya saben... - interrumpió Naruto, imitando el impulso de un shock eléctrico.

\- Porque nuestros nervios funcionan con impulsos eléctricos. No es como si tuviéramos cables de metal dentro de nosotros, nuestros nervios, simplemente, guardan energía usando iones y otras moléculas cargadas - le dijo Kakashi-sensei antes de que pudiera preguntar. - Voltajes bajos, como 240V dentro de una casa normal causan que los nervios de los músculos se queden quietos, por lo cual la gente generalmente no se puede mover ni pedir ayuda. Se mueren por no poder respirar, no la electricidad en sí. Son las corrientes más fuertes, digamos de 1000V al reparar postes de alta tensión, las que hacen volar a las personad y les paran el corazón.

\- Whoa - dijo Naruto.

\- De todas formas, este ejercicio simplemente me ayuda a probar cómo las cargas individuales viajan en comparación con un flujo de cargas continuas. El chakra Raiton se comporta distinto que la electricidad normal, en algunos casos. Es necesario saber las propiedades de ambos para lanzar un ataque nervioso exitoso y, déjenme decirles, el cerebro humano es algo sorprendentemente delicado... se puede Y va a licuarse completamente bajo la concentración correcta de carga. Para demostrarlo, conectemos esta sandía, la que pretenderemos que es la cabeza de alguien, con este capacitador de alto voltaje…

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

A Hiruzen Sarutobi le dió un tic en el ojo. Kakashi Hatake sabía demasiado bien como reventarle los nervios. Tanto literal como figurativamente. La carta que había llegado el día anterior a su escritorio tenía una especie de carga estática que le daba la corriente a todos los que intentaran tocarla (excepto por él, que era el destinatario). Había sido un dolor en el trasero para sus Chunin del papeleo. (El cómo algo que tocaron con los dedos les electrocutaba el trasero seguía siendl algo que no podía comprender).

Y si esa broma no le había dicho que, sí, era Kakashi Hatake y no un impostor enviando la nota para ganar más tiempo antes de que se enviaran fuerzas para buscar a un equipo perdido; entonces lo decían los irritantes garabatos y el tonito de superioridad en la nota.

 _ZaLuDAcioNEs HoKaGe-SaMa:_

 _EL EKiPo 7 Ba A YeGar CmO 3 DiAZ TaRD pQ NoS FUimOz A enTreNar a HOtRa ParT ;D oJAla No lE CaGUE eL hOraRIo lOl *(:0)_

 _CInSeRAmEnTE,_

 _Tu PErzoNa MaS FaBoRiTA oMG :D_

 _kAkaShI hAtAKe -3-_

 _P.d. eSpErO Q Le GuST mi NueVa LeTrA. lLo KrEo Q la DeVeRIa BenDEr. ?Q diSE¿_

 _p.D.d. (P.p.D.?) aKI 1 EsKeITeR._

 _dB)-|-(|8_

Había un infierno especial reservado para los que escribían con mayúsculas alternadas y Kakashi se acababa de asegurar un pasaje de ida directa. Se iba a asegurar que la vida de Kakashi fuera a ser muy, muy dolorosa en cuanto llegara de vuelta.

Bueno, la verdad es que ya estaba planeando en hacerle la vida muy, muy dolorosa igual; esta carta lo sólo lo hacía sentirse menos culpable.

* * *

Complejo de Administración 32-Este; Sala de Reuniones 4

\- ¡Muy bien, siéntense, gusanos! - gritó Ibiki Morino. - ¡Debido a varias circunstancias inesperadas, vamos a reorganizar TODOS los Exámenes Chunin! ¡Sí, me escucharon bien! LA. CUESTIÓN. ¡ENTERA! ¡Y lo haremos en un día! ¿Por qué? ¡Por razonds encima de su minúsculo nivel de entendimiento! ¡Razones que involucran a unos bastardos conservativos, viejos como momias que no van a escuchar acerca de esta reorganización hasta que ya esté en acción!

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Nos pasamos meses haciendo esta cosa y ahora la vamos a hacer desde cero a última hora.

\- ¿Qué tan especial es el bastardo conservativo como para que tengamos que rediseñar todos los exámenes Chunin por él?

\- Bueno, por lo menos esta vez tendremos un poco de impredecibilidad.

\- ¿Incluyendo la tercera fase? ¿En serio? - susurró un novato no muy sabio en el frente.

\- ¡SÍ! - gritó Ibiki. - ¡Eso también incluye a los supervisores! ¡Así que escuchen! A partir de la primera fase; toda esa parte queda tachada, porque, adivinen ¡NO VOY A ESTAR AHÍ! ¡Y, antes de que pregunten por qué, es porque, en ese momento, me necesitarán en otro lugar, uno clasificado para ustedes! Piensen que tienen suerte, gusanos. Y los aspirantes a Chunin también.

\- Dos veces suertudos, porque yo tampoco estaré ahí - soltó Anko. - Los muy hijos de puta.

\- Lo que significa - continuó Ibiki - que van a estar tratando con nuestros reemplazantes. ¡Shi! ¡Moto! ¡Vengan acá! Son todos suyos. Yo me voy.

\- Los veo luego, perdedores - cantó Anko, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Terminó siendo que, aunque Ibiki hubiera dicho que los Genin tendrían suerte por no tenerlo ahí, no tendrían mucha suerte. Shi Masa y Moto Kishi eran una especie de sub-dioses no conocidos del mundo shinobi, porque eran el tipo de personas que inventaba algo ilógico al vuelo y, de alguna manera, funcionaba todo. Y el hecho de que esos dos iban a planear esta cosa...

\- Bien - Masa sonrió, juntando sus manos. - Tenemos un poco de trabajo que hacer, señores y serán castigados si no lo hacen.

* * *

 _Konohagakure no Sato; Puerta Principal_

\- Sensei ¿está seguro de que no les importará que lleguemos tres días tarde de una rango C estándar, sólo por su, uh, desvío de entrenamiento"? - preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Estaremos bien. Si los mensajes llegaron a tiempo, estoy seguro de que no les importarán nuestras merecidas vacaciones... - dijo Kakashi.

Ahí, en la puerta frontal, el mismísimo Hokage los estaba esperando, en toda su furia de sombrero puntiagudo.

\- Hola, Kakashi. Estás atrasado.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Oh, mierda.

* * *

 **T/N: No se tomen en serio la nota de Kakashi, ya sé el japonés no tiene mayúsculas ni minúsculas. Ni los errores de hoóörttrographiaáà y gramaticalizaciones de la nota. Y tampoco se tomen en serio el dibujito.**

 **Ahora les voy a regalar un gatito**

 **=^•.•^=**

 **(. .)~**

 **N/A : Busquen "High voltage capacitor vs. watermelon" * en Google si están interesados en ver la pequeña demostración de ciencia de Kakashi.**

 ***Capacitador de alto voltaje vs sandía**


	10. El Plan Mejor Planeado

Capítulo 10: El Plan Mejor Planeado

 _BONUS #5_

 _Decodificación_

 ** _N/T: En la versión en inglés, la carta de Kakashi venía con un mensaje codificado. Lamentablemente, no podía traducirla Y mantener el mensaje oculto. De todas maneras, se le hace referencia en este capítulo. Perdón por no poder incluir ese pequeño bonus en esta traducción OTL_**

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

"Esto sería bastante divertido" pensó Kakashi, "si no fuera para matarse de la risa".

\- Ayer hubo una reunión muy importante, una en la cual se esperaba que estuvieras - lo regañó el Hokage.

\- Oh ¿en verdad? - Kakashi se encogió de hombros. - Qué mal. No me di cuenta de que me esperaran en ningún lugar.

\- No te hagas el tonto, Hatake. Ambos sabemos que tú sabías que eras requerido aquí. Y, de todas maneras, si hubieras llegado a tiempo, te podría haber informado formalmente acerca de la reunión - le dijo el Hokage.

\- Bueno, si me hubiera informado que planeaba informarme que me iban a necesitar, tal vez lo hubiera sabido - contraatacó Kakashi

\- Bueno, si me hubieras informado a dónde estabas yendo cuando mandaste esa linda notita tuya, yo podría haber sido capaz de responder y decirte - respondió el Hokage.

\- Ustedes me podrían haber rastreado fácilmente, incluso si hubieran descifrado mi código - le dijo Kakashi. No era como si su código hubiera sido TAN difícil de descifrar.

\- ¿Qué códi...? Oh. Oh - el Hokage se veía muy, muy enojado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kakashi. - No podía poner "Los estoy llevando a los restos de una antes poderosa aldea aliada de Konoha por razones que pueden o pueden no ser importantes" en un mensaje fácilmente interceptable ¿verdad?

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que llegaste atrasado - dijo el Hokage, poniéndose cada vez más y más irritado con cada segundo que pasaba. - Esta no es una cuestión de saber o no saber. Es protocolo estándar que de le aplica a todos, Kakashi. Puede que seas especial de muchas maneras, pero esta no es una de ellas.

\- No cambia el hecho de que me perdí su reunión - Kakashi se encogió de hombros, preguntándose por qué el Hokage se estaba tomando el tiempo de sermonearlo con algo que él ya sabía. - Oh, bueno.

\- Por suerte - dijo peligrosamente el Hokage, - la aplacé sólo para ti. Porque eres así de especial ¿o no, Kakashi?"

…

…

\- ... Um - Kakashi tragó nerviosamente.

\- Ustedes tres se pueden ir - el Sandaime apuntó con la barbilla a los tres Genin en la habitación. - Necesito, ah, tener una linda y pequeña conversación con su sensei. A solas.

\- ¿Está en problemas? - preguntó Ino, esperanzada.

El Sandaime le dio una sonrisa seca.

\- Más o menos.

Hubo un tintineo de monedas al intercambiarse dinero entre manos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kakashi, fingiendo estar herido. - ¿Tenían una apuesta por si es que yo estaba en problemas?

\- No, era por cuánto tiempo se iba a demorar el Hokage en decírselo - dijo Ino, con una expresión de triunfo en su cara.

\- Los odio, chicos - masculló Kakashi.

\- Te lo merecías - el Sandaime se encogió de hombros, sin sentir lástima alguna.

* * *

\- Eh, vamos a comer ramen -bostezó Naruto. - Nariz paga.

\- Espera ¿qué? - preguntó Ino, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru se tocaban las narices.

\- ¡Jajá! - celebró Naruto. - ¡Ino paga!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque no te tocaste la nariz - explicó Naruto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ino se puso roja de rabia.

\- ¡Discúlpame, pero eso es estúpido!

\- Tú eres la que tiene más dinero de nosotros ahora - dijo Shikamaru. - Ya sabes, por la apuesta.

\- Sí, y tengo hambre y no tengo dinero por tu culpa - interrumpió Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me castigan por ganar una apuesta? ¡Voy a perder más plata que la que gané por su estúpida apuesta con tu manera de comer ramen! - gritó Ino. - Además ¿por qué me culpas a mí por tu falta de dinero? ¡Es tu culpa por apostar! ¿Quién hace las estúpidas reglas aquí?

\- ... ¡Yo las hice!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que podías hacer reglas? - gritó Ino, agarrando a Naruto de la oreja, sin hacer caso a las protestas del chico. - ¡Soy la única chica de este equipo, por lo que yo tengo derecho a ser la jefa! ¡Y la jefa hace las reglas! ¡Y mi regla es que tú tomes responsabilidad por tus irresponsables hábitos de gastos en comida y pagues tu propio estúpido ramen!

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Uno, el ramen no es estúpido, porque es la mejor comida del mundo y, dos ¿quién dijo que ser la única chica te hacía la jefa? - preguntó Naruto.

\- ... ¡Yo! - respondió Ino, triunfantemente.

\- Bueno, la lógica de su debate de "jefe del equipo" ha tomado claramente la forma de un círculo infinitamente recursivo - murmuró Shikamaru.

\- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Se refiere a la autocracia justificada por el autócrata - Ino sonrió.

Naruto frunció el seño.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Deja de ocupar palabras largas para confundirme! ¡No creas que no te puedo ver sonriendo así!

\- Ves, las reglas también dicen que el jefe tiene que saber cómo ocupar palabras largas apropiadamente y, como no sabes qué significan, automáticamente no puedes ser el jefe - le dijo Ino. - Y, además, yo nací el 23 de septiembre y tú el 10 de octubre, lo que significa que soy mayor que tú y que yo ge mando.

\- Pero Shikamaru nació el 22 de septiembre, así que él es mayor que tú. Por un día - dijo Naruto. - Eso quiere decir que Shikamaru es el jefe. ¿Verdad, Shikamaru?

\- Shikamaru, si me haces pagar por el ramen de Naruto, le voy a decir a mu mamá, que le dirá a mi papá, que le dirá a tú papá, que le dirá a tu mamá - le advirtió Ino.

\- ... Cambié de parecer. Naruto, págate tu propio ramen - Shikamaru sonrió.

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Naruto. - ¡Shikamaru, yo contaba contigo! ¡Tú, tramposo, traicionero, traidor!

\- Esa es una aliteración - dijo Ino. - Todos los que ocupen aliteración en un insulto quedan automáticamente descalificados de una candidatura para ser el jefe en el equipo cuando Kakashi-sensei no está.

\- ... ¿Soy sólo yo o la locura de Kakashi-sensei es ligeramente contagiosa...? - preguntó Shikamaru.

Ino y Naruto pausaron, lo miraron, se miraron el uno al otro y lo volvieron a mirar. Naruto entrecerró un poco y se acarició una barba imaginaria.

\- Nah, sólo eres tú.

\- Síp, definitivamente sólo tú - lo apoyó Ino. - ... Y, como te apoyé en esa, ya no tengo que pagar por tu ramen.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

* * *

Al contrario de la entretenida discusión acerca de ramen que los estudiantes de Kakashi estaban teniendo afuera (podía escucharlos a través de la ventana y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho más que él), la atmósfera dentro de la oficina del Hokage era, um, extremadamente no entretenida. Él no estaba feliz y el Sandaime sabía que Kakashi sabía eso.

Lo que sólo lo hacía peor para los dos.

\- ¿Tiene algo de lo que desee hablar conmigo, Hokage-sama? - preguntó Kakashi. - Porque si era acerca de mí faltando a la reunión, de verdad no se podía evitar. Mire...

\- No necesito ninguna de tus ridículas excusas, Hatake - explotó el Sandaime. - Ya tuve suficiente de eso con Obito, muchas gracias. - Kakashi hizo visiblemente una mueca de dolor y Hiruzen se comió la culpa que traía sacar un recuerdo tan doloroso. Aunque, de verdad, no se podía evitar. A veces, sólo palabras que cortaran así de profundo lo mantenían a raya. El mismo Kakashi usaba esas tácticas para manipular a otros. No se debería sentir culpable por hacerle lo mismo de vuelta.

\- Señor - Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sí, la reunión. En la que se supone que tienen que enviar tus nominaciones para los exámenes Chunin. Se corrió para mañana. Y no quiero que sueltes ni una palabra, Hatake - el Hokage levantó una mano cuando la mandíbula de Kakashi se abrió un poco para protestar. - Ambos sabemos que aplazaste su regreso a propósito. Te estoy preguntando por qué.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kakashi, cerrando su ojo. - No veo por qué yo tenía que estar acá. No voy a nominar a mi equipo. Pensé que eso era obvio cuando me demoré más de cinco horas extra en llegar. Pero, en el caso de que no quedara claro, se lo voy a decir simple y directo ahora: no van a tomar parte en los próximos Exámenes Chunin.

"Bueno, qué agradable. Había querido evitar esta conversación. Pero era una esperanza estúpida. Kakashi no era Asuma, Kurenai o Gai; él sabía mejor que cualquiera de ellos que una promoción temprana era más un castigo que una recompensa".

\- Pido diferir. Sí la tomarán.

\- ¿Qué? Yo creo, como su instructor Jonin, que tengo el poder de abstener su nominación...

\- Y, como el Hokage, tengo el poder de comandarte a entregarla.

La temperatura de la habitación descendía mientras se fulminaban con las miradas el uno al otro. Fue Kakashi el que rompió el silencio preguntó el por qué. La expresión traicionada en su cara hizo que a Hiruzen se le encogiera el corazón, pero el Hokage no se movía por sus sentimientos.

\- Es por su propia seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso por su propia seguridad? - exclamó Kakashi, su voz subiendo de tono. - La diferencia entre las habilidades de un Genin alto y un Chunin bajo es muy poca, Hokage-sama. De hecho, hay Genin más capaces que Chunin, pero que, simplemente, no han avanzado por tener mala suerte. Sin embargo, a los Chunin se les pide arriesgar sus vidas en misiones de frente de batalla, mientras que a los Genin no. Y, dada la situación con Suna, Nami y Kumo ahora, esto no va a terminar bien. Tienen sólo doce, Hokage-sama. Es muy temprano para ellos, sin importar lo buenos que sean. No voy a dejar que vayan allá afuera y...

\- Tú tenías sólo seis cuando te convertiste en Chunin - le recordó el Sandaime.

\- Sí, mire el ser humano modelo en el que me convertí ¿hmmm? - soltó Kakashi, amargamente y, por un segundo, un pedazo de su verdadera personalidad se estaba mostrando a través de capas de idiotez, sarcasmo y locura; un veterano de guerra que se odiaba y actuaba guiado por la culpa, que había visto, hecho, tomado y dado demasiado, demasiado temprano.

Hiruzen Sarutobi recorrió su cabello con una mano. De verdad se estaba poniendo demasiado viejo para esto. Pero el Sandaime le obligó a decir:

\- No me importa, Kakashi.

\- ¡Bueno, a mí sí! - explotó Kakashi. - Es lo mínimo que me podría decir. Vuelvo a casa después de una rango C estándar, esperando que me den información acerca de esta mierda con Kumo y Nami, pero no, me dicen que debo inscribir a mi equipo en una competición potencialmente letal ¡con un premio aún peor! Y, después de todo eso, es mi culpa que no los inscribí porque los traje tarde a casa, aunque yo no sabía que usted quería que yo llegara a tiempo para decirme todo esto y, así no pude planear según sus deseos.

\- Bueno, aparte del hecho de que se supone que deberías haber llegado a tiempo sin importar nada, si me hubieras dicho a dónde inas, tal vez yo podría haber respondido con la razón de urgencia - le recordó el Hokage. - Y para de intentar ocupar la carta de "yo no sabía". Solté como mil indirectas acerca de tu equipo estando listo para los exámenes sólo en el último mes.

\- Oh, no esto de nuevo - gruñó Kakashi. - Mire, antes de que me diga cómo yo no seguí el protocolo al no decirle a dónde iría en las falsas vacaciones, los llevé a Uzu no Kuni ¿está bien? No, no voy a gastar tiempo explicando el por qué, usted ya lo sabe. Y, antes de que exprese una sorpresa sarcástica, sí, soy todavía capaz de tener sentimientos y, no, no dejé que se me saliera el secreto de rango S. A diferencia de todo el puto resto de Konoha.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

\- Mira, ¿qué tal si... nos movemos lejos de eso? ¿De vuelta al punto inicial de nuestra discusión?

Kakashi cruzó los brazos.

\- Sí, hagámoslo. Algo acerca de entrar a Genin frescos a los Exámenes Chunin, a pesar de que yo no quiera...

\- Si no lo has notado, Kakashi, la clase de este año estaba compuesta casi enteramente de hijos de clanes... y niños prodigio. Sólo tu equipo podría dejar a algunos Jonin en vergüenza. Sé que les has estado enseñando ninjutsu de rangos B y A, Kakashi. He observado a Shikamaru experimentando con algunos de sus propios derivados de jutsu Doton y técnicas originales. Un mero Examen Chunin... eso no es casi nada comparado con otros peligros muy reales que existen en este mundo, Kakashi - soltó el Hokage, acercándose al límite de su paciencia.

\- ¿Un mero Examen Chunin? ¿Un mero Examen Chunin? No sé en qué planeta viva usted, pero este no será un mero Examen Chunin. ¿O se olvidó que Sunagakure también está invitada a participar? ¡Estaré siendo completamente histérico, pero no sin razón, Hokage-sama! Usted sabe que están planeando algo ¡Lo hemos sabido por meses! Atacarán en esta ronda de Exámenes Chunin; apostaría a mi primer hijo por eso.

\- No hagas promesas vacías, Kakashi, ambos sabemos que ninguna mujer tendrá algún hijo tuyo.

\- ¡Es una expresión! De todas maneras, ese no es el punto; el punto es...

\- ¡El punto es SÍ, ya sé eso y, SÍ, ya tomé precauciones, las mejores que pude! La mayoría de los examinadores de la primera ronda y todos los de la segunda, fueron reemplazados por ANBU encubiertos. Tendremos equipos rastreando a los Genin en cada momento...

\- ¡Entonces, usted sabe que Suna está planeando algo! ¡Genial! ¿Podría, entonces, explicarme cómo demonios justifica el involucrar a Genin nlvatos en algo que, usted entiende, involucra a otra aldea oculta...?

\- Si me dejaras explicar...

\- ... ¡Es una locura! ¡Y eso significa algo, viniendo de mí! - explotó Kakashi, con su frente de calma totalmente desaparecido. - Qué demonios, anciano. Son mi equipo... no puede llegar y meterlos ahí; no los puede alejar de mí así... no puede hacerme esta mierda, usted... usted, simplemente, no puede...

"Ah, así que este es el problema. Por supuesto. Ese siempre es el problema con Kakashi. Por el amor del Rikudo..."

El Sandaime exhaló.

\- Uno, soy tu Hokage; yo puedo y lo voy a hacer. Fin de la historia. Dos, no lo estoy haciendo para alejarlos de tí... esta no es una venganza estúpida por tu actitud; esta es una cuestión de seguridad que he estado planeando por meses. Hay bastantes otras personas que quieren herir a esos niños y yo no soy una de ellas. Estamos lidiando con una situación seria, así que, por el amor de los dioses, sé lógico...

\- ¿Pero y si...?

El Sandaime ya no lo podía aguantar. Golpeando sus manos en la mesa, se levantó de su silla, imponiéndose sobre Kakashi, a pesar de ser el más bajo de los dos.

\- ¡Por última vez, Hatake! Lo que sea que Suna esté planeando Suna no va afectar a estos niños directamente. Ellos quieren dinero; quieren desacreditar a Konoha; quieren atraer más negocios hacia ellos. Eso es todo. Pero no tienen interés en raptar y llevarlos a sus propias fuerzas privadas... a diferencia de un cierto concejal que no está de acuerdo conmigo en cómo deberíamos enseñarle a nuestros niños. Un cierto concejal, que, mientras estamos hablando, está planeando ciento un maneras de robarme este sombrero.

Esas palabras consiguieron callar a Kakashi. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Un hombre con tanta experiencia en la violencia no debería dejarse afectar por unas pocas palabras enojadas.

\- Oh, mierda. ¿Él de nuevo?

\- Sí, él de nuevo. Y, por lo tanto, tendrán que tomar estos Exámenes mientras que yo lidio con él de nuevo, porque los niños son intocables mientras estén ocupados compitiendo. Esto es lo único sobre lo cual no tiene control. Sólo necesito un mes, Kakashi. Por favor. Danzo Shimura es mucho más peligroso que Sunagakure.

\- Tal vez para usted y sus planes políticos, pero para mí, por lo menos Danzo Shimura no los va a matar - respondió fríamente Kakashi. Ya era él mismo completamente. Lo que era bueno, porque ya no estaba teniendo un ataque, pero también malo, porque un Kakashi enojado era algo con lo que ningún hombre cuerdo quería bailar por más de lo necesario.

\- Tienes razón. Danzo Shimura no los va a matar. Va a hacer algo peor que eso.

\- A la mierda con Danzo Shimura. ¿Por qué no se libra ya de él, si es que lo odia tanto?

Esa era una pregunta de la que ya sabía la respuesta, pero Kakashi simplemente no era el tipo de persona que vería bien este problema a primera vista. No era que fuera uno de esos shibobi puro-combate-y-nada-de-política, porque Kakashi era definitivamente muy manipulador. Desde que podía hablar, había ganado cada pelea verbal en la que se metía. Y de sus habilidades para regatear, el tacaño podía agarrarse de cualquier buena oferta que se le presentara.

Pero sus verdaderas habilidades políticas estaban en planear. Kakashi era un planeador, al fin y al cabo, y uno bastante eficiente. Era demasiado eficiente para su propio bien, y la burocracia era el fin de la eficiencia. Para toda su impredecibilidad, Kakashi Hatake era una persona muy lógica. Sus acciones no podrían haber traducido muy bien su tren de pensamiento, pero Hiruzen sabía que todos los caminos que tomaba su cerebro tenían mucho sentido.

A diferencia de Danzo Shimura, que no parecía entender que esos robots fanáticamente devotos a los que hacía llamar shinobi, eran una mierda para misiones de infiltración.

"Kakashi, por favor, por favor ve la razón y sólo sigue mis órdenes " rogaba Hiruzen. "Tú sabes que sólo quiero lo más seguro para esos niños. Sólo porque no le tengas miedo a Danzo Shimura, no significa que yo tampoco.

A esto, el Sandaime soltó una risotada. "No le temo a Danzo Shimura. Pero me niego a dejarlo usar ningún caos causado por Sunagakure para su propio bien. Shikaku Nara sabe por qué. Inoichi Yamanaka sabe por qué. Shibi Aburame aabe por qué. Diablos, si hasta Hiashi Hyuuga, que odia a todo el mundo, está de acuerdo conmigo en esto. ¿Por qué tú no?"

\- Si me dices en cada cosa en la que ha enredado sus dedos, lo haré - dijo el Sandaime. - Cuando se muera, muchas cosas van a caer... cosas con las que no estamos preparados pada lidiar de una vez. Tenemos que desmantelar secreta y gradualmente a todos sus proyectitos antes de que pueda hacer otro movimiento... algo con lo que ya estoy teniendo bastantes problemas.

Kakashi sarcásticamente levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda?

\- Mira, Kakashi, si estás tan preocupado por ellos, el comandante ANBU y yo podemos hacer ojos ciegos a cualquier actividad fuera de misiones en la que te involucres, como siempre lo hemos hecho - gruñó el Sandaime, intentando sonar harto de las tendencias de padre sobreprotector del chico, a pesar del hecho de que Hiruzen lo encontraba bastante enternecedor. - No puedo dejar que te involucre directamente como su instructor Jonin, pero no tengo control sobre tu actual individual independiente. Si te atrapan, lo peor que puede pasar es que descalifiquen a tus genin... o tal vez es lo mejor, dependiendo de cómo lo mires.

Kakashi se detuvo para considerar la propuesta.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿Qué dijeron Asuma y Kurenai acerca de esto?

\- Nada, la verdad. Ya estaban planeando en inscribir a sus alumnos.

\- Oh, bien. Eso lo hace todo mucho mejor - dijo Kakashi, sarcásticamente.

El Sandaime se pinchó el puente de la nariz.

\- Comprometámonos. Déjame escribir sus nombres esta cosa. Un mes, Kakashi. Eso es todo lo que te pido. Un mes para que yo los mantenga alejados de las manos de Danzo Shimura. Cuando todo se acabe, no los promocionaré a Chunin sin tu permiso, hasta que cumplan dieciséis y se les permita a ellos tomar esa decisión.

\- ¿Y durante los Exámenes? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Pensé que había dejado claro que ya hemos hecho todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos muera - dijo el Sandaime, sin emoción.

Kakashi tragó, peto se quedó callado, como un niño petulante. Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiró.

\- Tú sabes que en tiempos como este no podemos darle a los extranjeros la impresión de que nuestra situación es cualquier cosa menos que perfectamente normal...

\- Lo sé - gruñó Kakashi.

\- ¿Entonces, lo entiendes?

Kakashi parecía como si quisiera tirar otra pataleta, pero, eventualmente, dio un largo suspiro y se tragó su enojo.

\- Está bien - bufó.

\- Sé que me odias por esto, Kakashi... así que recuerda que, por sobre todo, soy un dictador en un gobierno militar - respondió el Sandaime, igual de cortante.

\- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto - gruñó Kakashi.

Hiruzen suspiró. "Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Sabes? Estás bien acerca de mí. Soy una persona horrible"

"Cállate, tú sabes que esta es la mejor manera" explotó el Sandaime. "¿Danzo Shimura o Sunagakure? Por favor.

* * *

 _Sala Principal de Reuniones, Torre Hokage, 11:30 A.M._

\- …Tibo Kute, Hideruya Himakaz, and Ayama Torikira…

\- … Yo nomino a mi equipo, el Equipo 4.

\- …Tama Gin, Ina Yashu, and Ruroshin Kenrouni…

Y así seguía. Uno a uno, cada Jonin salía hacia adelante, hasta que, finalmente.

\- Yo, Maito Gai, nomino al Equipo 9, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten y Rock Lee.

Y todos los ojos cayeron los sensei de los novatos.

El Hokage lo miraba expectantemente.

Kakashi tragó y puso una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

\- Yo, Kakashi Hatake, nomino a mis adorables esclavos... quiero decir, a mis tres tiernos estudiantes, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki a los Exámenes Chunin.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡Pero son novatos!

\- Entonces, yo, Asuma Sarutobi, nomino al Equipo 10 para los Exámenes Chunin: Chouji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Y yo, Kurenai Yuuhi, nomino al Equipo 8: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame.

\- ¿TODOS los novatos?

El Hokage asintió.

\- Si eso es todo, entonces...

\- ¡Discúlpeme, Hokage-sana, pero debo protestar! - un Chunin se levantó súbitamente. Un buen tipo, tal vez un poco confundido. Él había tratado a Naruto como a un ser humano a pesar de ser el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, así que sumaba puntos a favor para Kakashi. Aunque todavía no recordara el nombre del tipo.

\- No te molestes, Umino. (Oh, así se llamaba).

\- Sí, de todas maneras, le falta un tornillo.

\- ¡No me importa! - seguía diciendo el tipo ruidoso. (¿Cuál era su nombre?) - ¡Se graduaron de la Academia hace sólo seis meses! ¡No están listos!

"No me digas" pensó Kakashi, pero, cuando el Hokage lo fulminó con la mirada, Kakashi suspiró y alzó sus manos en gesto de rendición.

\- Escucha. No sé quién eres y tampoco me importa particularmente. Pero esos niños ya no son bebés bajo tu cuidado. Son mis soldados y los comandaré como me parezca. Además, fallar un poco les hará bien. Les mostrará un poco del mundo real. - Miró al Hokage. "Ahí lo tienes ¿Estás feliz?"

"Sí, muy"

\- ¿Esperas que fallen? - preguntó el tipo ruidoso.

\- No, espero que pasen. Por eso los nominé - le dijo Kakashi, cortantemente.

"Lamentablemente".

* * *

 **N/A: Si no se dieron cuenta, apesto al inventar nombres japoneses.**


	11. Químicos y Serpiente

Capítulo 11: Químicos y Serpiente

 **N/T: Me disculpo por adelantado, pero este capítulo contiene bastante lenguaje vulgar.**

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

\- ¿Nos está nominando a los Exámenes Chunin? - preguntó Ino. - Pero sólo hemos sido Genin por seis meses. ¿Está seguro de que estamos listos?

\- Tanto como jamás lo estarán - nos dijo Kakashi-sensei. - Confíen en mí. Estarán bien. Además, Asuma y Kurenai también nominaron a sus equipos, así que no va a ser como si ustedes fueran a ser los únicos enanos ahí. Todos ustedes podrían pasar. Los Exámenes no son nada de qué preocuparse.

Naruto sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No nos está diciendo eso para hacernos sentir mejor?

\- Bueno, comparado con otras cosas con las que tendrán que lidiar...

\- Eso no es muy reconfortante.

\- Un, uh, pajarito me contó que este va a ser el mayor que se ha hecho - dijo Ino. - Van a haber muchos extranjeros.

\- Sí, acerca de eso... miren, no son los Exámenes en sí los que dan miedo. Tienen que cuidarse de los otros competidores...

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo quienes?

Kakashi-sensei suspiró.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos acerca de Sunagakure durante nuestra primera rango C?

Fruncí el seño.

\- ¿Sospecha que Suna va a ocupar estos Exámenes Chunin para comenzar algo? - "Ese plan parece un poco demasiado obvio como para ser exitoso..."

\- Algo así, sí - Kakashi-sensei asintió.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estamos inscritos? - pregunté inmediatamente.

Kakashi-sensei me miró de una manera que decía "Claro que tú preguntarías eso".

Se lo devolví con una mirada que decía "Así que usted sabe algo ¿Qué es?"

En lugar de responder directamente la pregunta, él dijo:

\- De todas maneras, no podemos cancelar los Exámenes o nos veremos débiles en los ojos de otras aldeas. El espectáculo debe continuar. No se me permite decirles más que esto. Ellos no pueden saber que sabemos qué van a hacer. Lo más importante, no confíen en nadie, ni en sus compañeros de curso, ni a los examinadores y menos a los extraños amigables en algo como esto. Júzguenlos de la misma manera en que me juzgan a mí y deberían estar bien. - "Tengan cuidado. Manténganse seguros unos a los otros. Cuidado con el Consejal".

Arqueé una ceja. "¿El Consejal?"

\- ¿Y cree que podemos ir en contra de eso? - soltó Ino.

El párpado de Kakashi-sensei se cerró por un momento.

\- Sí, creo que sobrevivirán.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...¡MUY BIEN! - Naruto saltó y celebró. - ¡Le patearemos el trasero a todos! ¡Seremos Chunin antes de que usted siquiera lo piense, Sensei! ¡Puede contar con nosotros! ¿Verdad, chicos? - No pude evitar sonreír.

\- Me arriesgo a sonar como mi padre, pero sería problemático tener que hacer algo como esto más de una vez. - "No se preocupe, Sensei. Vamos a salir vivos".

\- Sería vergonzoso si no pasáramos - Ino sacudió su cabeza. - Me rehúso a haber arruinado todos mis conjuntos buenos para nada. - Fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi-sensei.

\- Pero te ves bonita en pantalones de ejército - dijo él, inocentemente. - O por lo menos, así lo piensa Lee.

\- Ni se atreva a decir una palabra - bufó Ino. - ¡Y nada de NARANJO, Naruto!

* * *

 _Los Exámenes Chunin, Fase 1_

Shi Masa no pensaba en sí mismo como un hombre normalmente feliz. Ese día, estaba incluso menos feliz que lo normal. Tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, y todas mejores que examinar a un grupo de mocosos Genin engreídos que pensaban que eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser Chunin. Sobre todo esos tres equipos novatos, llenos de hijos de clanes.

Sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los del resto de la sala... todos los aborrecían. Él había tenido que trabajar por su posición de Jonin, maldita sea, y estas tiernas e inocentes cosas pensaban que podían llegar y entrar sólo porque nacieron con ojos raros o algo similar. Lo que no era justo; la mayoría de las personas con genes raros tenía cáncer, fibrosis cística o alguna mierda así, no superpoderes.

Ahora, eso solo estaba bien (él podía lidiar con eso), pero, cuando el Sandaime lo sacó y le dijo algo acerca de hacer prueba que esos niños pudieran pasar...

¿Qué demonios, anciano?

Está bien, él quería que pasaran para poder lucirlos y no porque los fuera a hacer Chunin, lo que era un poco mejor, pero igual. Estúpidos mocosos. No podía evitar odiarlos, aunque supiera por qué estaban ahí realmente, porque una pequeña parte de él no podía soportar pensar que esos novatos tuvieran el suficiente talento como para pasar, incluso sin ayuda extra.

Por lo menos los iba a poder intimidar antes de tirarlos a la segunda fase. Esta sala en particular había sido elegida porque no tenía aire acondicionado. Agrégale a eso el calor asfixiante de Konoha y los pequeños mocosos estarían llorando en unos segundos. Por supuesto, él y los otros examinadores tenían sus propios ventiladores lanza-agua, que no iban a ser compartidos con los Genin. Y sólo para echarle sal a la herida para los Genin que podían hacer Suiton o Fuuton...

\- ¡ESCUCHEN, GUSANOS! - gritó, imitando a Ibiki (oh, funcionaba) - ¡NO HABRÁ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE PELEAS EN ESTA PARTE DEL EXÁMEN! ¡SÍ, TÚ, PENDEJO DE OTO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TÍ! ¡ASÍ QUE, SÁCATE ESA SONRISITA DE TU CABEZA O IRÉ YO PERSONALMENTE A HACERLO! ¡NADA DE TAIJUTSU, NINJUTSU, GENJUTSU O NADA TERMINADO EN "JUTSU", Y PUNTO! ¡SI LOS ATRAPAMOS USANDK CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO SEA SUS LÁPICES, CEREBROS U HOJAS DE PAPEL, QUEDAN DESCALIFICADOS! ¿SE ENTIENDE, GUSANOS?

\- Heh. ¿Nada de pelear? - le dijo el pendejo a sus amigos. Qué debiluchos. Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí. - Repentinamente, soltó un chillido (por la mierda ¿cómo era posible que un humano soltara un sonido tan agudo?) - ¡Algo me mordió!

\- Buen trabajo, chica - sonrió, haciéndole cariño a su ratón invocado.

\- El tipo sabía asqueroso - le dijo la ratona.

\- Aw ¿no se lava como debería un niño bueno?

\- Sabía a químicos y a serpiente - le corrigió la ratona. - Fue repugnante.

\- Te daré un buen queso más tarde - le prometió.

\- Más te vale. - La invocación desapareció en con una nubecilla de humo.

El resto de la sala seguía riéndose del pendejito humillado. Bien. Le gustaba bajar un poquito de su nube a esos bastardos arrogantes. Miró desafiantemente a los Nueve Genin Novatos, rogando silenciosamente para que ellos también hicieran algo así, para que él pudiera avergonzarlos, pero todos se quedaron callados. Nadie en la sala iba a tomar el mismo anzuelo de nuevo.

\- AHORA, ESCÚCHENME CUIDADOSAMENTE, LARVAS ASQUEROSAS. SÓLO LES VOY A DAR LAS INSTRUCCIONES UNA VEZ, ASÍ QUE NO SE ATREVAN A PREGUNTARME NADA. SI SE PIERDEN LO QUE DIGO, ¡CAGARON! NINGUNA PREGUNTA. ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTEDES, CEREBROS DE MIERDA DE MOSCA! AHORA...

* * *

Sakura tomó firmemente su lápiz mientras que esperaba que repartieran las pruebas. Ninguno de los competidores se veía amistoso. Menos aún el niño de Suna. De verdad, en serio que no le gustaba ese tipo. Lo habría evitado incluso sin haber sido aconsejada por ese raro de Kabuto. De todas maneras, había conseguido información interesante de él. Por ejemplo, Ino, Shikamaru e incluso Naruto, tenían puntajes muy altos (los mismos que Sasuke) en la categoría de ninjutsu elemental en el diagrama de habilidades. Ella se había sorprendido mucho con eso, sobre todo porque nadie de su equipo sabía ninguno.

Aunque, para ser justos, su equipo tenía los puntajes más altos en genjutsu de todos los Genin novatos, así que tenía algo que ver con el enfoque del entrenamiento de sus respectivos profesores Jonin. De todas maneras, Sakura dudaba que ella tuviera el suficiente chakra como para ocupar demasiados jutsu elementales.

Hablando de Ino y Naruto...

Kurenai-sensei le había informado que los dos otros grupos novatos también habían entrado, pero ella no había visto a Ino. Ni a Naruto. No había manera de que ella no pudiera ver su traje naranjo chillón. ¿Acaso se habían arrepentido? Ni Ino ni Naruto eran el tipo de personas que se rendirían así.

Revisó de nuevo los cubículos, intentando encontrarlos por una última vez. No tiuvo suerte. Ni una mancha de naranjo, ni siquiera de morado. Aunque vio a Lee en su verde y horrible traje entero y bajó la cabeza antes de que él la viera e hiciera algo estúpido que haría que los sacaran a ambos. Eso sería muy malo. Aunque Sasuke-kun estaba ahí, lo que era un poco reconfortante.

\- ¡AHORA, ESCÚCHENME, PERRAS! - gritó el examinador enojón. - EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, TODOS USTEDES TIENEN UN PAPEL EN FRENTE DE USTEDES. NO SE ATREVAN A DARLO VUELTA, HIJOS DE PUTA, O LOS REPROBAREMOS. ¡Y PAREN DE INTENTAR LEER DESDE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL PAPEL! ¡ESO ES VERDAD, PEDAZOS DE MIERDA, LOS ESTOY VIGILANDO!

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras que varias personas se enderezaban.

\- ¡TIENEN UNA HORA! ¡SI NO TERMINAN LA PRUEBA ANTES DE QUE EL TIEMPO SE ACABE, REPRUEBAN! ¡SI SE EQUIVOCAN EN LAS RESPUESTAS, REPRUEBAN! ¡SI LOS ATRAPAN INTENTANDO COMUNICARSE CON SUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO, REPRUEBAN! ¡Y SI ALGUIEN DE SU EQUIPO REPRUEBA, USTEDES TAMBIÉN LO HARÁN!

"Esperen... ¿Qué?" Sakura dio un grito ahogado. "¡No puede ser en serio!" Abrió su boca para protestar, pero una mirada asesina de Shi-san la cerró de nuevo, y prefirió buscar a Kiba y a Shino. Todos los equipos habían sido separados en el principio cuando les asignaron los asientos... ¿Y ahora decían que evaluaban por equipo?

Shi-san caminaba entre las filas de mesas, sus pesadas botas dejando ruidosas y visibles marcas en el piso de madera.

\- ¡LAS INSTRUCCIONES ESTÁN ESCRITAS EN SUS PRUEBAS Y SI SON DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDOS COMO PARA NO ENTENDERLAS, ENTONCES NO SE ATREVAN A VENIR LLORIQUEANDO HACIA NOSOTROS! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YA DEBEN TENER NIVEL DE CHUNIN! ¡ASÍ QUE DEMUÉSTRENLO, PORQUE NO ME GUSTA GASTAR MI TIEMPO! ¿SE ENTIENDE?

\- Sí, señor - dijeron todos los Genin en coro.

\- SI ESO ES TODO, ENTONCES ¡COMIENZEN!

Sakura dio vuelta la hoja y se encontró con una sola línea de texto:

"Resuelva este código. La clave es: 872AF64."

Abajo de eso, había un gran espacio en blanco, donde presumiblemente debería ir la respuesta.

"¿Qué?" pensó Sakura, dando vuelta el papel de nuevo, intentando ver si se le había escapado un detalle antes. "¿Dónde está el código?" Estaba a punto de levantar su mano para preguntar cuando alguien atrás de ella lo hizo primero.

\- Discúlpeme, señor, pero no me dio un código para ser resuelto...

¡THWACK!

\- Dije NINGUNA. PUTA. ¡PREGUNTA! - rugió el examinador. Sakura se dio vuelta para ver, como lo hicieron también otras personas en su fila. Una daga se había clavado en el cubículo de la persona que había preguntado.

Sakura bajó calladamente su mano y miró desesperada su hoja.

"¿Cómo resuelves un código...

* * *

… cuando no hay un código para resolver?" pensé. "Sólo hay una clave..."

Miré a mi alrededor. Por lo menos no era el único. "A juzgar por la cantidad de personas que de verdad están trabajando en esto, a diferencia de los que sólo están mirando confusamente, voy a suponer que hay dos tercios de la sala que tampoco tienen el código" Escuché el sonido de un papel y la persona al lado mío puso su papel a contraluz, posiblemente para ver si tenía tinta invisible. Hubo una maldición ahogada y lo volvió a poner sobre su mesa.

Eso era raro. Su papel estaba completamente en blanco. Ni un código ni una pista. No era como si "7220CCR" me ayudara mucho más. Miré alrededor de la sala una vez más. Se me ocurrió algo: ¿y si los códigos y claves (y los papeles en blanco) estaban distribuidos separadamente en la sala?

¿Pero cómo encontraría el código en particular para esta clave entre todos los que tomaban la prueba en esta sala? A menos que...

Fruncí el ceño y escaneé rápidamente la habitación en busca de mis compañeros. Ino tenía su cabeza abajo, trabajando furiosamente y Naruto se estaba rascando la cabeza. Siguiente, Equipo 8. Ni Sakura ni Kiba estaban trabajando, mientas que Shino zumbaba agitadamente. Equipo 9, el equipo de Gai-sensei. Neji y Tenten no estaban trabajando, mientras que Lee lloraba desesperadamente, sosteniendo un lápiz roto en su mano. Equipo 10... Ni Hinata ni Sasuke estaban trabajando, mientras que Choji estaba escribiendo frenéticamente en su papel. El equipo de Suna (el mismo que nos habíamos encontrado en nuestra primera rango C) también tenía a sólo una persona, el chico más joven, trabajando, mientras que los otros dos sólo estaban sentados. Y el equipo del tipo de lentes que se había acercado a los otros Novatos con esas extrañas cartas (debía tener cuidado alrededor de él; se suponía que los entrenamientos por equipo eran privados, pero él sabía nuestras habilidades de igual manera)... lo mismo. Sólo estaba trabajando una persona. El equipo de Oto también estaba en una situación similar.

"No es una mera coincidencia que sólo un tercio de las personas (o, más específicamente, una persona de cada equipo) esté trabajando. Una persona tiene la clave, otra, él código; y otra, un papel en blanco. También es improbable que quién tenga qué es aleatorio. Los códigos y sus respectivas claves están dentro del mismo equipo; y la tercera persona tiene una hoja en blanco. Tenemos que resolver el problema, que es, en este caso, descifrar el código. No podemos copiarle a otro equipo... pero sólo reprobamos si nos atrapan comunicándonos con los nuestros... y todo el equipo reprueba su un miembro no tiene la respuesta o no hace trampa como es debido...

Me enderecé y me reí para mí. Já. Esto era algo que haría Kakashi-sensei. "Miren abajo de lo de abajo". Esta prueba no era de resolución de códigos, no si las claves estaban en con un tercio de las personas... era de juntar información desde varias fuentes remotas y comunicar tus descubrimientos al resto antes de que tus compañeros se desesperaran e hicieran algo estúpido. Como Tora nos preparaba para nuestras futuras misiones de rastreo y captura, esta era una simulación de una misión de inteligencia, para prepararnos para una real.

Cuando hay que cubrir áreas grandes con personal limitado, los equipos se dividen y van a distintas partes. Y, si el área está llena de enemigo (en este caso, los otros equipos y los examinadores), puede que no nos podamos reagrupar, así que enviar mensajes remotamente era una habilidad importante. La información más delicada casi nunca se guarda completa por razones de seguridad; uno de los mayores trabajos de la Oficina de Inteligencia ANBU era reunir los pedacitos que eran traídos por los espías para analizarlos apropiadamente.

El lenguaje de señas y varias otras señales, podían, obviamente, ser vistas por los examinadores, incluso si no sabían qué significaban. Usar Clave Morse y otros medios auditivos también quedaban descartados. Miré a los examinadores, preguntándome con qué podría hacerlo.

* * *

Ino frunció el seño mirando el papel. "Esto es ridículo" pensó. "Este código es demasiado largo como para sacarlo a fuerza bruta en sólo una hora..."

Súbitamente, se sintió congelada, como si no se pudiera mover. Después, su brazo comenzó a moverse sólo y comenzó a escribir en el papel.

"Oh. Sólo era Shikamaru . Se relajó y dejó que su mano se moviera. "Esta sala entera está cubierta de sombras gracias a los cubículos" pensó. "Ni siquiera puedo ver su sombra".

7229CCR.

"Perfecto", Ino sonrió, mientras volvía a su trabajo. "Puede que no sea una tragalibros como Sakura, pero si hay algo que se hacer es descifrar. Mantente calmado y no la embarres, Naruto. Te daré la respuesta muy pronto.

* * *

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia cuando finalmente vio a Hinata activar su Byakugan y comenzar a escribir. Activó su Sharingan y bingo. Dejó sus brazos copiaran los movimientos de los de ella; y pronto se comenzaron a formar las palabras en su papel. "Y Chouji se sienta cerca mío. Perfecto. De otra manera hubiera sido difícil hipnotizarlo al no poder tener contacto visual".

* * *

"Mantente ahí, Lee", pensó Tenten. "Neji casi termina de descifrar el código. Te pasaré las respuestas muy pronto".

* * *

"Los bichos son tan raros", pensó Kiba, mirando las palabras que los kilaichu estaban formando en su papel, "pero, por lo menos, son útiles".

* * *

Temari no esperaba que Gaara fuera ayudarla a ella ni a Kankuro, así que fue una sorpresa ligeramente agradable cuando llegó la arena y comenzó a raspar palabras en su papel. Lógicamente, sabía que Gaara sólo estaba haciendo eso porque todavía los necesitaba, pero algo era mejor que nada. Si solamente ese olor a sangre pudiera desaparecer, ese podría convertirse incluso en un día agradable.

* * *

"¿Acaso esa chica está durmiendo durante la prueba?" pensó Shi, furiosamente. "Oh. No importa. Es una Yamanaka. Maldita sea. Esa es una que no podemos probar. Y... mierda... todo este lugar está cubierto de sombras ¿uh? Esa es otra que no podemos probar.

¡Hijos de la gran puta! ¿Quién fue el idiota que pensó que poner cubículos era una buena idea?

Oh, verdad. Fui yo.

Es tan estúpido que no podamos llamarles la atención. En serio. Si fuera por mi, sacaría a los dos chiquillos Hyuga... o sea, esas enormes venas en sus sienes son súper obvias. Y esa chica con el hilo ninja amarrado a sus dedos, esos malditos kikaichu, el chico del Sharingan y, por la mierda, incluso el mocoso con la arena. Y también debería sacar a ese equipo de Oto, sólo porque sé que hacen trampa. Son de una aldea nueva. Nadie de una aldea nueva pasa tan fácilmente la primera prueba..."

Se sentía medio mal por ese chiquillo Kabuto. Esa era la ¿sexta? ¿Séptima? vez que tomaba esta prueba. Qué persistente.

\- ¡NÚMERO 94! ¡REPROBADO!

\- Yo no estaba... ¡ACK!

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¿CREES QUE NO SABEMOS COMO SE VE EL LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS?

\- ¡NÚMERO 17! ¡TOMA A TU EQUIPO Y SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡NÚMEROS 112, 65 Y 71! ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN REPRUEBAN! ¡GUÁRDENSE LAS EXCUSAS, LOS VÍ INTENTANDO VER LOS CÚBICULOS A SU LADO!

No era como si fuera a ayudar a los bastardos estúpidos. Cada equipo tenía un mensaje diferente y estaba esperando sacar a todos los equipos que habían copiado "exitosamente" cuando se acabara el tiempo.

Idiotas.

* * *

Suspiré y me volví a apoyar en la silla. "Eso fue fácil".

Miré de nuevo alrededor de la sala, usando el resto de mi tiempo para observar al resto de mi competencia. Me concentré especialmente en los equipos de Suna, como Kakashi-sensei me había advertido... pero había algo acerca del equipo de Konoha en morado que... era raro... Aunque no había hablado directamente con él, había podido ver un poco de las cartas que estaba exhibiendo a mis ex-compañeros de curso. El nivel de detalle de esos reportes de habilidad...

¿Desde cuándo que un Genin tenía ese tipo de poder? ¿Cómo podía haberse hecho con esas estadísticas? Yo podía lidiar con que tuviera en cuántas misiones hubieran estado todos... aunque, legalmente, la habitación con el historial de misiones estuviera abierta para los Chunin y superiores, era muy fácil que un Genin curioso forzara el candado (Kakashi-sensei nos había enviado a una o dos misiones simuladas allí). Y el ninjutsu, bueno... esos se podía inferir basándose en los jutsu de nuestros clanes y nuestro sensei.

¿Pero números específicos de rango? ¿Naturalezas elementales? ¿Los NOMBRES de las técnicas que nos habían enseñado? Ese tipo de conocimiento no era registrado después de salir de la Academia. Ninguna Aldea Oculta que se respete dejaba una lista de las habilidades de sus empleados para que la viera todo el mundo. Una infiltración y todo se acababa. La única persona que podría saber todas nuestras habilidad, aparte de nuestros padres, era Kakashi-sensei. Y yo estaba bastante seguro de que él no era el tipo de persona que soltaría ese tipo de información al público general, si tenemos en cuenta lo antisocial que era acerca de todo.

Así que era un dios para analizar estadísticas de habilidades basándose sólo en rumores o había una tercera parte involucrada, que espiaba a los equipos y los analizaba.

"Mierda. Tengo que decirle a alguien acerca de esto."

Para mi suerte, ninguno de los examinadores Chunin en la sala era un Chunin de verdad.

* * *

"Esto es tan divertido", pensó Kakashi, debajo de su Henge. "Nunca me tocó hacer esto cuando era Chunin". No era como si él no hubiera sido intimidante a los seis años, pero coordinar eventos entre varias aldeas era difícil cuando estaban en guerra entre ellas.

\- ¡NÚMERO 207! ¡REPROBADO!

… Claro que, el hecho de que este examen involucrara a maniáticos homicidas y aldeas enemigas planeando algo le bajaba un poco la felicidad

Pero Kakashi alejó los malos pensamientos y siguió recorriendo la sala con la mirada. Las cosas iban bien. Como lo esperaba, sus tiernos y tiernos estudiantes lo estaban haciendo bien. Todos los otros examinadores, incluyendo a los ANBU encubiertos, no sabían acerca de su presencia. (Lo cual era bueno, se consideraría a sí mismo seriamente falto de práctica si fuera atrapado). Y, estadísticamente hablando, si lo que el Sandaime le había dicho acerca de Danzo Shimura era. verdad, entonces fingir ignorancia era lo mejor.

Había una gran posibilidad de que pasaran si él los dejaba solos. Por otro lado, si es que alguien se desviaba un poquito de los (ojalá) cuidadosamente planeados planes del Hokage, era seguro que todos los que dependían de ellos murieran, incluidos sus estudiantes, si se veían atrapados en el cruce del fuego. Con la manera en que el mundo se estaba desenvolviendo en lo que prontamente podría convertirse en otra guerra, no podía arriesgarse a comportarse irracionalmente.

De verdad no le importaba si le era permitido seguirlos durante todos los Exámenes. Tampoco si ellos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para enfrentarse a otros Genin. Dejar que fueran usados como peones en un esquema político masivo era insoportable para él. No importaba lo buenos que fueran los niños; eran demasiado jóvenes como para involucrarse en algo así. Todos eran demasiado jóvenes como para involucrarse en los planes de los poderes más altos...

¿Pero qué sabía él acerca de la libertad? Había estado esclavizado en su trabajo desde el día que nació. Sakuma Hatake había sido un buen hombre, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo criar a un niño él solo. Kakashi había crecido entre hierro y muñecos de entrenamiento, no libros de dibujos y animales de peluche. La broma recurrente entre los círculos de shinobi, de dejar a los bebés ocupar kunai de mordedores, se había transformado en una realidad ocasional para él. (Hablando de eso, Jiraiya probablemente todavía tenía esas viejas fotos por ahí... las únicas fotos de él sin máscara que no se habían manchado "accidentalmente" con café).

Todo volvía a Konoha: un objeto de lealtad que no les dejaban escoger. Para mejor o peor, tus amigos eran todos los shinobi de Konoha, no sólo con los que tenías lazos emocionales. Cuando Sakumo abandonó su misión para salvar a sus compañeros, él no había considerado la vida de sus otros compañeros que también dependían de él. Como era imposible salvar a todo el mundo, el próximo paso hubiera sido salvar a tantas personas como fuera posible. Algo básico.

El error de Sakumo Hatake había sido dejar que las emociones nublaran su juicio. Había elegido salvar a los tres amigos que podía ver en lugar de los cientos que no podía.

Eso era lo que decían los cargos altos.

Pero Kakashi sabía la verdad. El error de su padre no había sido elegir a au equipo por sobre la misión. El verdadero error de su padre había sido juzgar que malos shinobi (y peores amigos) merecían su honor. Para todo su talento para detectar mentiras, el hombre había sido siempre un pésimo lector fe carácter. Siempre confiaba demasiado en sus supuestos aliados.

A Kakashi no le importaba si estaba siendo egoísta. El había elegido a los tres niños que conocía por sobre masas sin cara porque, a diferencia de los compañeros de equipo de su padre, no lo dejarían para unirse a dichas masas.

(Si lo hicieran, terminarían como los compañeros de su padre).

(Pero no lo harían, porque eran más listos que eso).

Una risa sarcástica lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba; el ANBU-Chunin sentado al lado de él señaló a un equipo de Konoha que estaba claramente copiando. La chica tenía un set de maquillaje y estaba usando torpemente su pequeño espejo redondo para escribir las respuestas en su cara. Podría haber funcionado, pero Kakashi sabía que Tenten nunca había usado maquillaje en su vida. Pero el método la verdad era interesante, discreto y no cien-por-ciento estúpido (a diferencia de ese tipo que había intentado doblar su prueba y lanzarla como un avión de papel), así que estaban obligados a dejarla que se saliera con la suya. Por lo menos era menos obvio que el Byakugan o Sharingan. Las irises rojas brillaban con poca luz, Kakashi lo sabía bien, tras estar horas mirando al ojo dr Obito en el espejo de su baño.

La verdad, el único equipo que lo estaba haciendo "bien" (o sea, copiando en un nivel no tan ridículamente Genin) era el equipo de Kabuto Yakushi. El idiota que había salido a ser amigos en el Examen Chunin. Dadas las cantidad de veces que había estado en esta cosa, ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que lucirse en frente de novatos era una mala idea en un lugar donde todos querían cortarle la garganta...

Que raro que nadie hubiera notado eso antes, pero, la verdad, normalmente tenían Chunin y no a ex-ANBU paranoicos examinando esta cosa. Si las circunstancias no hubieran requerido que él estuviera allí esa vez, puede que él se hubiera mantenido fuera del radar, como lo hacía cada año.

"Tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado. Tal vez este es en realidad un pedazo de mierda ridículamente amable, noble, empático y estúpido que no pertenece en el mundo shinobi que todavía no conoce..."

Pero justo en ese momento, Kakashi hizo contacto visual con Shikamaru y sintió que su brazo se congelaba... Kagemane no Jutsu.

Entonces, su brazo, bajo el control de Shikamaru, comenzó a trazar garabatos en su portapapeles. Para cualquier otra persona, podría haberse visto como un Chunin aburrido intentando matar tiempo. Pero cualquier ANBU que de valorara sabría ese código.

#-0-3-4

R-E-P-O-R-T-E-S-C-L-A-S-I-F-I-C-A-D-O-S-D-E-A-B-I-L-I-D-A-D-E-S

Inmediatamente, todas sus dudas anteriores echaron a volar.

"... Ese bastardo ¡Casi me sentí mal por él!"

Esto era malo.

Esto era muy, muy malo.

Esto era algo que Ibiki merecía saber.

* * *

 _BONUS #6:_

 _Un Pequeño Adelanto de la Fase 2_

 _\- Um, chicos - preguntó Naruto - ¿acaso este lugar se ve familiar para ustedes?_

 _Shikamaru e Ino se detuvieron para mirar a su alrededor._

 _\- Oh mierda._

 _Todos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

 _\- Tora._


	12. Al Laberinto

Capítulo 12: Al Laberinto

 **BONUS #7**

 **¡PIENSEN, Estúpidos Mortales!**

Un rápido recordatorio de los OTROS lugares en los que buscaron a Tora, además del Bosque de la Muerte:

 _"... Excepto, tal vez, por esas veces cuando se raptó al gato de la esposa el Daimyo y lo lanzó a una variedad de terrenos, sólo para hacerlos atraparlo (¿qué mejor manera de simular una misión de rastreo en seguras condiciones simuladas que una mascota que peleaba de vuelta?) – varios campos de entrenamientos, el bosque, un campo cualquiera que sólo tenía un par de arbustos secos, un río lleno de troncos flotantes, el sistema de cavernas de una montaña, un cañón laberíntico, el barrio rojo…"_

 _(Capítulo 5)_

* * *

 _Los Exámenes Chunin, Fase 2_

No era el Bosque de la Muerte, pero se acercaba demasiado. De todos los lugares en los que Kakashi-sensei había tirado a Tora, este había sido en peor para orientarse. Desde arriba, se veía realmente hermoso. Un cañón gigante, creado durante millones de años por la red de agua corriente que bajaba de las montañas cercanas. Los pequeños ríos se habían secado hace rato, pero el lugar laberíntico había quedado entre columnas y túneles de arcilla.

Claro que, una vez que bajabas al cañón, ya no se veía tan bonito.

Parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que habíamos estado allí. Había muchos más caminos bloqueados. Obviamente, las estructuras principales debían haberse mantenido, pero, por lo que yo veía, varias formaciones de Doton jutsu se habían puesto convenientemente en las rutas más eficientes, lo que probablemente no fue nada al azar. Sin duda se había hecho así para que los equipos se encontraran y estuvieran obligados a luchar.

No sólo eso, también habían varios hilos por allí y por allá en los muros. Casi no los podía ver; si no hubiera sido por el fuerte brillo del sol, es probable que no los hubiera notado. Sin embargo, al mirar más detenidamente, me di cuenta de que todos los muros estaban cubiertos de ellos, como también los estaba la parte de arriba del laberinto. "Hilos de trampas, entonces". No tenía idea a qué estaban conectados, pero, probablemente, no era bueno.

Otra cosa era segura: no sería sabio trepar hacia la parte de arriba. No habría una forma fácil de salir de ahí. Después de todo, cada fase de los Exámenes Chunin era una especie de ronda de eliminación. Sería demasiado fácil si es que todo lo que había que hacer era caminar a través, nada más.

Esta cosa entera era una maldita trampa mortal. No me sorprendería si el suelo estuviera lleno de explosivos y pozos de picas escondidos. Teóricamente, yo podría evitar todo y a todos al hacer mis propios túneles y salir de esta cuestión. Las trampas en el piso sólo llegaban hasta cierta profundidad; después de cierto punto, podría haber sido intocable. La roca madre sería más dura que el terreno normal, pero no sería imposible. Un simple Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, modificado para dejar que el aire llegara al usuario, para así mantenerse escondido por más tiempo, hubiera servido.

Lamentablemente, todavía no se me había ocurrido cómo acomodar pasajeros, por lo que no podría llevar a Ino y Naruto (ninguno de los cuales era usuario de Doton) conmigo. Por lo menos habían muchas sombras, gracias a los angostos e inclinados muros.

\- ¿Y dónde demonios están sus pulseras? - le gruñó un examinador al equipo en frente de nosotros.

\- Juro que la tengo aquí... no, esperen ¡Lo juro! Deme un segundo... se me olvidó ponérmela... la tengo en mi mochila...

Sus compañeros se voltearon a mirarlo.

\- ¡No me digas que la perdiste, idiota!

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - explotó el examinador. - ¡Dejen de hacernos perder el tiempo! ¡Siguiente!

\- Espere, yo...

No llegó a terminar, porque tanto él como sus compañeros fueron agarrados por los brazos por dos de los examinadores asistentes. Todavía lo escuchábamos protestar, aunque ya lo hubieran sacado del terreno. Naruto tragó un poco por miedo, lo cual era completamente comprensible. Si los tipos de la primera fase no estaban jugando, estos tipos eran diez veces peor.

Sólo aquellos lo suficientemente fuertes e inteligentes sobrevivirían esta cosa y tendrían la oportunidad de convertirse en Chunin. El primer examen fue sólo para sacar a los estúpidos. Este era para sacar a los débiles.

\- Bien. Siguiente. Ustedes. Se ven un poco pequeños como para estar tomando estos exámenes ¿hm?

Naruto arrugó la nariz tras el comentario, pero se mantuvo bajo control y, calmadamente, nosotros tres le mostramos nuestras pulseras al examinador.

\- Huh - dijo. - Para ser un par de novatos mocosos, parecen bastante creciditos en comparación con otros chicos mayores que he visto hoy.

No mordimos el anzuelo. Él puso los ojos en blanco decepcionadamente, como si esperara que tiráramos una pataleta como unos niños pequeños, pero nos señaló donde estaba la "antecámara" del cañón de todas maneras. Desde ahí, nuestro equipo intentó navegar hasta los bordes de la multitud de otros examinados esperando, donde era menos probable que nos notaran, intentaran intimidar o nos robaran. Al final, terminamos en una esquina, lo cual no era tan malo, porque sólo nos teníamos que cuidar de dos lados y no de cuatro. Por no mencionar, las esquinas eran un buen punto para observar al estar en una multitud.

Después de que se terminaran de registrar los últimos equipos para la segunda fase, Moto-san comenzó a dar las instrucciones. Contrastando con el examinador del primer examen, él hablaba tan bajo como fuera posible. Su voz era apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

Lo que no nos ayudaba en nada, si tenemos en cuenta que estábamos al aire libre en un área muy ventosa, llena de formaciones geológicas inductoras de eco.

Estas personas, en serio. Sólo vivían para dificultar nuestras vidas. Y estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Era obvio que lo hacía a propósito, sólo para molestarnos. Para ponernos nerviosos.

Para preguntarnos si habíamos oído bien. Nos íbamos a adentrar en esta zona de guerra por varios días a luchar por nuestra supervivencia, y él no se molestaba en dar las instrucciones claras. No le importábamos en lo absoluto y nos lo estaba mostrando. Es increíble como alguien que hablaba en un volumen que no correspondía nos podía arruinar el día.

\- Está bien. Escuchen, pendejos, porque no voy a hablar más alto que lo necesario - dijo Moto-san. - Su trabajo es salir de este laberinto de cañones hacia esa fantástica torre de allá.

Él apuntó.

Nosotros miramos.

\- ¿Y bien? Bastante bonita ¿huh?

Hubo algunos murmullos.

\- ¡No los puedo escuchar! - susurró (qué hipócrita).

Hubo un silencio poco impresionado.

\- Hey, digan algo - dijo. - ¿Acaso no es la mejor torre de la historia del mundo, o qué?

Algún bocón no muy inteligente levantó su mano.

\- Veo una cabaña de un piso en ruinas con un letrero de cartón que dice "Esta es la Torre" pegado con cinta...

Moto-san lo golpeó para que se callara.

\- Se supone que teníamos una torre de verdad en el Bosque de la Muerte ¿está bien? Pero, por complicaciones que no les incumben, tuvimos que mover la prueba hacia acá y este lugar nunca ha tenido ninguna torre ¿entendido? Entendido. Cabezas de mocosos malagradecidos.

Una chica del equipa al lado nuestro se rio en voz alta e, inmediatamente, todos los ojos de los examinadores se fijaron en ella.

\- Lo siento - intentó, en lugar de tomar la ruta madura y callarse, como debería haberlo hecho a sólo que... nunca he escuchado la frase "cabeza de mocoso" antes... o sea, he escuchado "mocoso" y "cabeza de chorlito", pero no "cabeza de mocoso" y...

No es necesario decirlo, pero su bocota hizo que sacaran a todo su equipo en menos de medio segundo. Pareciera que los examinadores esperaran que, como ellos, tuviéramos un sentido del oído infinito y nada de sentido del humor. No pude sino preguntarme qué complicaciones habían hecho que cambiáramos de lugar (aunque ya tenía una idea con las pistas que me había dado Kakashi-sensei antes), pero sabía que tenía que concentrarme en el examen.

\- Como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran tan groseramente, ustedes deben llegar a esa torre en... eh, hagamos que sean tres días. Eso es lo que pueden sobrevivir las personas sin agua ¿verdad? Lo que sea. No me importa. Sólo asegúrense de que los tres estén vivos cuando lleguen. Es posible que tengan un poquito de dificultades para encontrar un río en esta cosa.

Agua. Menos mal que teníamos suficientes píldoras hidratantes para una semana, porque la última frase de Moto-san había sido una mentira. Un "poquito" de dificultades. Já. Ese cañón no había tenido ni una sola gota fe agua corriente en los últimos miles de años. Toda su agua venía de nuestra estación lluviosa, que se había terminado hace meses.

De repente, me sentí muy mal por todas las personas que sólo habían traído una cantimplora y se aferraban en la esperanza de encontrar un río.

Al parecer, Moto-san sabía esto también, porque estaba sonriendo como un gato que había conseguido tanto la crema como el canario, frente a las caras de los Genin poco preparados.

\- Oh ¿y esas bonitas pulseras que les pasaron al final de la primera fase? Que no se les caigan, porque si alguien del equipo pierda la suya, el equipo entero es sacado del laberinto vía sello de invocación inversa. A menos de quieran rendirse, por ejemplo, uno está a punto de morir, entonces se las pueden sacar, porque no contaría si es que llegaran con un compañero muerto a la torre. Además, pista, pista, esa es una buena manera de sacar a un equipo enemigo, pista, pista.

Se escucharon unos murmullos nerviosos mientras que varios Genin miraban a su alrededor intentando evaluar a su competencia. Yo, por una vez, estaba agradecido de que Naruto ya no era naranjo-cono-de-tránsito, lo que nos habría puesto bajo más escrutinio del necesario.

Moto-san juntó sus manos.

\- Yyyyyy ¡eso es todo! ¿Unas palabras de despedida? Um... diviértanse, no mueran y no la caguen. Disfruté mucho al diseñar esta cosa y estaría muy decepcionado si no se divierten resolviéndola - dijo, con sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa de tiburón. - ¿Todos bien? Entonces, en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

La multitud de Genin explotó hacia los muros de piedra e, inmediatamente, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de todas direcciones.

Aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente "suertudos" como para agarrar un lugar al frente, ahora eran escudos humanos para todos los que estaban detrás de ellos... los protegían del laberinto, de las trampas, de los otros equipos viniendo de todas partes.

Era un caos. La única entrada al cañón estaba haciendo un efecto de embudo en los Genin. Había gente que quedaba aplastada a diestra y siniestra. Podía ver a la enorme figura de Choji apartando a todos los demás de su camino; en dos pasos ya había pasado, con Hinata y Sasuke a su espalda (por un momento me acordé de esas caricaturas con un demonio y un ángel en cada hombro. Mientras tanto, Lee, Neji y Tenten estaban literalmente lanzando, pateando, golpeando o apuñalando a quienes se les cruzaran en el camino.

Entonces, se escucharon más gritos, esta vez acerca de bichos; varias personas comenzaron a irse en la dirección equivocada, como si estuvieran perdidos o borrachos. Genjutsu. Y kikaichu. Ahí iba el Equipo 8. El Genjutsu era probablemente de Sakura; ella era quien tenía el control de chakra y la aptitud. Si sólo nosotros hubiéramos tenido alguno lo suficientemente avanzado como para hacer que alguien fuera en la dirección equivocada. Quienquiera que no fuera lo suficientemente afortunado como para apartarse inmediatamente, era rodeado por los insectos de Shino.

No eran los únicos. Tan pronto como las personas del medio y de atrás se dieron cuenta de que no iban a ir a ninguna parte sin tener que correr a alguien primero, comenzaron a luchar para avanzar. La sangre corría libremente y la mayoría de los competidores ni siquiera había entrado al examen verdadero.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - se quejó Naruto, esquivando un kunai.

\- Está bien, tengo un plan - dije.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo tienes? - Ino sonrió. - Muy bien ¿Cuál es?

Sonreí.

\- ¿Qué tan rápidos son para usar Kawarimi?

Unas tres sustituciones más tarde, estábamos en el frente del grupo, riéndonos como locos y corriendo por nuestras vidas, mientras que nuestras víctimas se quedaban paradas en un rincón, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar. Para cuando ya se dieron cuenta, nosotros ya nos habíamos alejado demasiado como par que alguien intentara hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

Mis pulmones me ardían, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Ver como un plan cuidadosamente planeado se ejecutaba perfectamente era increíble. Pero que lo mismo pasara con uno tan estúpidamente simple... no hay una manera de describirlo. El subidón de adrenalina que venía con engañar a un gran grupo de gente con una idiotez no se podía replicar con nada. Un satisfecho "está funcionando, justo como lo esperaba", simplemente no era comparable a un "wow, esto es tan tonto; ¡no puedo creer que esté funcionando!".

Ahí comencé a entender un poco más el "humor" de Kakashi-sensei

Y, por los dioses, era genial.

Pero, aunque nos estuvieran yendo bien en ese momento, no podíamos arriesgarnos a confiarnos. El recuerdo las personas sangrando en las trampas de la entrada me devolvió a la realidad bastante rápido, y nos vilos obligados a planear nuestra propia supervivencia. A diferencia del Equipo 8, ninguno de nosotros tenía animales rastreadores para explorar el terreno con antelación y, a diferencia de los Equipos 9 y 10, tampoco teníamos ojos especiales que nos ayudaran.

Aunque teníamos ninjutsu y los clones de Naruto. Nos tomó un momento coordinarnos, pero muy luego ya teníamos nuestras tácticas para detección de trampas perfeccionadas. Yo podía utilizar jutsu Doton para cambiar las rocas bajo el piso con cada paso y ocupar eso para detectar si había algún pozo-trampa frente a nosotros. Ino estaría al tanto de los genjutsu e hilos y alambres sobre el piso. Y los clones de Naruto irían en vanguardia, como una defensa final. Si alguno de ellos desaparecía, ya sabíamos dónde no pisar.

En la primera parte del laberinto, logramos evitar a todos los otros equipos, lo que era, en su mayoría, algo bueno. Digo "en su mayoría" porque el laberinto en sí era más peligroso que los Genin sueltos en él. Menos mal, eso no lo descubrimos a la mala, Kakashi-sensei nos había hecho demasiadas cosas parecidas como para que cometiéramos algún error.

Los examinadores se habían lucido con esta cosa. Cualquier parche de tierra podía ser la entrada a un pozo con picas. Una entrada conveniente estaba definitivamente llena de hilos que activaban lanzadores de kunai y senbon. La mayoría de las trampas estaban bien escondidas, y las que no lo estaban sólo servían para que los más impacientes bajaran un poco sus guardias.

Como nosotros ya habíamos estado ahí antes, nos podíamos ubicar bien, pero, aún así, progresábamos lenta y cuidadosamente, con un puñado de clones al frente nuestro todo el tiempo. Él tenía la energía como para llenar todo el laberinto de clones, pero yo lo quería que un clon terminara accidentalmente frente a un equipo enemigo. Y cuando intentamos que un clon apareciera en la parte de arriba del laberinto, uno de los Chunin examinadores lo pateó de vuelta hacia abajo.

Pero si el único desafío del laberinto fuera esquivar trampas, no hubiera sido un buen examen Chunin.

Nos encontramos con nuestra primera oposición tras algunas horas dentro del laberinto. O, más bien, ellos nos encontraron a nosotros. No fue una pelea muy difícil, porque, mientras ellos se distraían con un clon de Naruto, nosotros los atacamos por su punto ciego. Desde ahí, sacarles las pulseras no tomaba más que unos segundos de Kagemane. Dispusimos de dos o tres equipos más de esa manera, cada vez en un intervalo de tiempo menor que el anterior.

Nuestra primera pelea "real" fue con un equipo de Kumo con un nombre muy desafortunado. Yo sabía que era tradición de los ninja de Kumo el asignarles nombres a personas tras letras del alfabeto. De lo que no me di cuenta, era que también tenían un sentido del humor muy irónico. Por lo menos así lo tenía el Chunin que se encargó de la formación de los equipos.

Ellos insistían en llamarse Equipo "For The Win", pero vamos. Con las letras W, T y F en el mismo equipo ¿en serio esperaban que la gente los llamara igual?

 **(N/T: en inglés, "For The Win" o "FTW" significaría algo como "A Ganar", sin embargo "WTF" o "What The Fuck" significa algo así como ¿Qué mierda?)**

Bueno, eso no importaba. El Equipo FTW-WTF era un poco mayor en edad que nosotros. Sólo por unos pocos años. Lo que no parece tanto... pero esos años separaban pre y post-estirón. De cualquier manera, F era un experto en sigilo, uno de los pocos usuarios de genjutsu que podía usar invisibilidad absoluta y ella fue la que nos dio más problemas de los tres. Pero las pulseras estaban conectadas entre compañeros de equipo, así que, cuando Ino se la sacó a W, los tres desaparecieron.

Seguimos adentrándonos en el laberinto y la frecuencia con la que nos encontrábamos con personas que nos atacaban crecía. Lo que era raro, porque incluso si los caminos no llevaban deliberadamente hacia otras personas, nuestros encuentros no deberían haber sido así de frecuentes. A menos de que mis cálculos estuvieran equivocados. Y yo estaba seguro de que no lo estaban. Y me molestaba, porque, por alguna razón, me sentía aburrido y con ganas de pelear, incluso cuando no había nada por qué hacerlo, incluso cuando yo sabía que la estrategia más óptima era evitar todas las peleas posibles y sólo tomar ventaja cuando pudiéramos hacer una emboscada.

Fue ahí cuando noté que algo estaba mal. Primero, los muros de rocas estaban un poco raros. Sólo un poco. Pero lo suficiente como para que me alertara. Yo recordaba la disposición exacta de ese lugar y sabía... Alterar completamente las fundaciones de la Madre Naturaleza sólo por unos Genin no era algo que harían los examinadores. Agregar muros y poner trampas, eso era entendible. Pero cambiar la misma roca del cañón consumía demasiado tiempo y era ineficiente.

\- Naruto, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Ino. - Te vez un poco pálido.

\- Yo... no lo sé - murmuró Naruto, apartando a Ino. Ino le dio una palmada en el brazo. Naruto le dio otra de vuelta. Ino puso sus manos en puños.

Esto no era bueno. Naruto era ruidoso y escandaloso. Pero nunca era maleducado ni hiriente a propósito. Yo saqué lentamente un arma y la escondí tras mi espalda.

\- ¿Cuál era el mensaje que nos dieron en la primera prueba?

\- ¿Parece como si lo recordara? - soltó Naruto. - Ustedes fueron los que lo resolvieron. ¡Ino me poseyó para darme la respuesta!

Me sentía enojado sin ninguna razón, como si no pudiera confiar en Naruto. Tampoco quería confiar en Ino. Los odiaba a los dos. Lo cual era muy extraño, porque no había ninguna razón por la que yo debería...

\- Drogas - susurré.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Chicos, tenemos que mantenernos en calma. Estamos en tiempo prestado.

Naruto achicó sus ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo... creo que liberaron gases que alteran la mente en el laberinto - expliqué. - Incoloros e inodoros, pero... es una cosa con efecto más a largo plazo. Produce paranoia y agresión. Recuerdo haber leído acerca de algo parecido a esto. Raramente es ocupado en combate, porque es difícil de controlar, notoriamente impredecible y podría fácilmente afectar a un aliado, tanto como a tus enemigos. Pero al aplicarlo desde arriba del cañón (donde tienes aire fresco) sobre unos Genin a los que quieres molestar y no matar...

\- Brillantemente malvado - dijo Ino, calmándose. - La mayoría de los equipos no serán lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta, sobre todo si ya pelean regularmente con sus compañeros. Sólo van a seguir poniéndose más irracionales y desorientados hasta que finalmente se vuelvan unos contra otros. O, si están cerca de otro equipo, ya tendrían las ganas de luchar, incluso si no les conviene entrar en combate. De todas maneras, ellos mismos serán la razón por la cual no podrán salir a tiempo.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay algún antídoto?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Probablemente sí, pero no lo tenemos. Igual casi nunca se ocupa. Creo que Suna lo intentó, hace como dos guerras y les salió el tiro por la culata, de ahí que nadie lo ha intentado de nuevo. Dudo que sea distribuido comercialmente. Lo que es el por qué lo están ocupando acá. Muy pocas personas estarían en ventaja al enfrentarse con algo como esto, incluso si tienen especialistas de venenos en su equipo. No es suficiente que prueben nuestra habilidad de mantenernos en calma cuando la situación es mala... tenemos que mantenernos en calma cuando a nuestros cerebros les están diciendo lo contrario tanto física como químicamente.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo sabemos, podemos controlarnos un poco más conscientemente. Y cubrirnos nuestras narices y bocas. No sé si eso vaya a ayudar, pero si nos convencemos a nosotros mismos, puede que seamos capaces de engañarnos psicológicamente y hacer que pensemos que ya no estamos afectados por este gas. Mientras tanto, Naruto, intenta que nos llegue una columna de aire fresco. No sé cuánto dure el efecto, pero mientras antes nos libremos de él, mejor.

\- Nos vemos como Kakashi-sensei - dijo Ino.

Me reí.

\- Tal vez es por eso que...

Fui interrumpido por un grito.

\- ¡Eso sonó como Hinata y Choji! - dijo Ino. - ¡Y Sasuke!

Esto era malo. Puede que Kakashi-sensei nos hubiera dicho que no confiáramos en nadie en los Exámenes, pero Choji era mi amigo. Si él estaba en problemas, no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí. Ino, naturalmente, era capaz de arrastrarnos para ayudar a Sasuke. Y había que ser bastante hijo de puta como para dejar que una chica como Hinata muriera.

Pero, de todas maneras, podría ser que sólo estuvieran siendo afectados por el gas y no era una gran cosa. Tal vez eran sólo los examinadores, probando si éramos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ir corriendo hacia una trampa obvia disfrazada de compañeros en peligro...

Hubo un lado silbido y un "pop".

\- Uno de mis clones se acaba de dispersar. El Equipo 10 está a las doce. Los ataca una serpiente gigante.

… y supongo que no.

\- ¿Serpiente gigante? ¿Qué tan gigante? - preguntó Ino, preocupada.

\- Invocación jefe - dijo Naruto. - Como diez boas constrictor. Lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse a uno de nosotros entero en un segundo. La punta de la cola era del porte de mi pierna y golpeó a mi clon en el costado.

\- ¿Invocación? - pregunté. - ¡No hay forma de que un Genin normal haga eso! La única persona que puede invocar una de las serpientes gigantes es... mierda...

\- Orochimaru - terminó Ino por mí. - ¿Qué demonios está haciendo un Sannin en un Examen Chunin.

\- No lo sé... - susurré con la mente a mil. - Sé que sospechábamos que Suna planeaba algo, pero Orochimaru...

\- ¿Shikamaru? - preguntó Naruto.

Orochimaru había traicionado a Konoha; no estaría de vuelta sin ninguna razón. La pregunta era, si él y Suna estaban actuando juntos, si el sabía del plan de Suna y lo estaba utilizando como una distracción para su agenda o si ambos sabían uno del otro, pero estaban actuando separados... Tantas posibilidades. Y, aún así, el Equipo 10 había sido el primero en encontrarse con él. El equipo con Sasuke Uchiha. No era una coincidencia.

\- Ino, lanza tres bengalas rojas, atrae a algunos adultos hacia acá.

\- ¿Tres? - preguntó Ino, sorprendida. Yo podía entender por qué. Una bengala por sí sola ya era el código más urgente de emergencia.

Asentí.

\- Sí. Tres.

Las brillantes luces rojas volaron por el aire, altamente visible en el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo.

\- Esto es muy malo ¿verdad? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Lo que es el por qué utilizamos esas bengalas - dije.

Ino sacudió su cabeza.

\- Pero tampoco podemos sólo esperar aquí. ¿Y si los examinadores de demoran demasiado? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

\- ¡No podemos entrar ahí ciegamente! ¡Necesitamos un plan! - le dije. - Escucha, Choji también es mi amigo, pero si todos morimos no vamos a mejorar las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no viene nadie? - preguntó Naruto.

De repente, mis piernas se sintieron como si se hubieran congelado. Había un enorme elefante sobre mi pecho. No podía respirar. Mis manos comenzaron a sacudirse y vista comenzó s ennegrecerse en los bordes. Ante mis ojos, mi mente comenzó a mostrarme futuras visiones de mi muerte una y otra vez...

\- Sakki, Instinto Asesino - di un grito ahogado. - Es por eso.

Y ahí caí.


	13. La Serpiente Ataca

Capítulo 13: La Serpiente Ataca

 **N/T: Los textos que están [entre corchetes] son transmisiones por medios electrónicos, como radio, televisión, etc.**

* * *

 _Exámenes Chunin, Fase 2_

 _Base 9 de Observación_

Ibiki Morino fijó sus ojos a la pantalla de la televisión, mientras que miraba al equipo de Kabuto Yakushi (el mismo tipo que se suponía que había fallado el Exámen seis veces) notar el truca casi inmediatamente.

[Kabuto, no seas idiota, tú SABES que a él no le gustará si...]

[¡Cállate, cállate ahora!]

[Sólo dices eso porque sabes que estoy en lo correcto. Oro...]

[¡NOS ESTÁN DROGANDO, IMBÉCIL! ¡CÁLLATE!]

Ibiki miró asombrado cómo Kabuto comenzó a mezclar químicos en un pestañeo, con una habilidad reservada para médicos de la talla de Tsunade. En cosa de segundos, había puesto telas mojadas con el antídoto en las caras de sus compañeros, impidiendo efectivamente que revelaran más información por culpa de su rabia artificial.

"¿Qué demonios?" pensó Ibiki. Habían escogido esa droga deliberadamente porque era improbable que nadie incluso reconociera su existencia, mucho menos que conociera sus propiedades y que se le ocurriera el antídoto para esta. Y así de rápido. O este tipo era así de listo o...

"La droga es originaria de Sunagakure. ¿Y si sabe cómo lidiar con ella porque...?"

Algo era muy raro.

Especialmente porque Kabuto Yakushi tenía definitivamente las habilidades para pasar. Tal vez era mala suerte... pero sólo la mala suerte era imposible, de ser así, Tsunade de los Sannin nunca se hubiera graduado de la Academia.

Entonces, si no era que fuera malo, ni era mala suerte ¿qué era?

"Kabuto Yakushi, el Eterno Genin ¡un espía secreto con nivel de Jonin!" Ibiki se rio consigo mismo. "¡Já!" Le hubiera escupido en la cara a cualquiera que le hubiera dicho una teoría de conspiración tan ridícula... lo hubiera hecho si es que no hubiera sido Hatake.

"Claro que sólo él estaría correcto con una teoría tan loca", pensó Ibiki. Este químico en particular no había sido escogido por diversión (aunque era divertido ver enloquecer a los Genin). Cuando los compañeros de equipo comenzaban a ir unos en contra de otros, era muy probable que soltaran información delicada. Tal como lo iba a hacer el equipo de Kabuto, antes de ser interrumpidos.

Se rascó su máscara ANBU bajo su Henge. Este disfraz de dos capaz había sido establecido temporalmente como protocolo estándar para este tipo específico de ataque defensivo. Todos los ANBU estaban enmascarados de esa manera: primero, la típica armadura blanco hueso de alta calidad, ocupada solamente por la élite de las fuerzas de la aldea; y, sobre eso, la identidad de un examinador Chunin.

No podían arriesgarse a que se esparciera el conocimiento de sus sospechas con respecto a la invasión de Suna y ver a altos cargos patrullando por todas partes, arruinaría su cubierta. Antes de que el fuera la cabeza de Tortura e Interrogación de ANBU, el jefe anterior, Mikado Yuuhi, había pasado horas y horas repasando una filosofía de guerra: "La mitad de la victoria es lo que sabes tú y la otra es lo que no sabe tu enemigo".

De cualquier manera, las operaciones de esa magnitud no mencionaban a las fuerzas generales. No era que no confiaran en los otros shinobi, pero varios Jonin podían soltar la lengua tras un par de tragos. Suna (y su pequeño aliado) no podía ni escuchar el más mínimo rumor de que Konoha estaba preparada ante su plan.

\- Señor, - el ANBU búho, a su izquierda, apuntó a los Genin, que estaban luchando. - ¿Se supone que eso es un kekkei genkai? Porque nunca lo he visto antes.

Ibiki dejó de mirar a Kabuto por unos segundos para mirar a su compañero, que también vestía de morado. Dicho compañero estaba utilizando sus extremidades para torcerse alrededor de su oponente, como una especie de títere de goma demente. Y no, Ibiki nunca había visto nada así antes, y eso que había visto bastante cosas perturbantes en su largo tiempo como cabeza de Tortura e Interrogación. Incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, el hecho de que el cuerpo de este tipo estuviera haciendo cosas que estaban muy por fuera de las capacidades naturales del chakra, era suficiente como para hacer sonar una campanita de alarma. Los Genin no inventaban maneras completamente nuevas de pelear ellos solos, menos aún si habían fallado seis veces el Examen Chunin.

\- No - le contestó a su subordinado - esos no son kekkei genkai. Son modificaciones corporales.

Su radio comenzó a sonar.

[Señor] se escuchaba al líder del Escuadrón Salamandra Alfa. [Confirmados los reportes de modificaciones corporales en el equipo de Oto. Repito, confirmados los reportes de modificaciones corporales en el equipo de Oto.]

\- Te copio - le ladró Ibiki.

[Uno de ellos tiene tubos en sus brazos. Ni siquiera ninjutsu de aire; sólo unos cuantos tubos de metal saliéndole de las manos.]

\- Entonces son dos de los que nos tenemos que cuidar - masculló Ibiki para sí mismo. - Reportes de sus habilidades estimadas.

[Parecen ser Genin normales en términos de tanto habilidad como inteligencia, señor. Todos son adolescentes de catorce o quince años. Y, a menos de que nos estén intentando engañar, su nivel de madurez parece ser bastante bajo] respondió el vocero del Escuadrón Salamandra Alfa. [Lo único inusual que hemos visto hasta ahora son los tubos de un chico y los jutsu basados en sonido de otro].

\- Continúa.

[No estamos seguros de como llegaron a esos puntos. Los tubos son definitivamente implantados por cirugía. Para el otro chico, podría ser simplemente un jutsu especial.]

\- ¿Y el tercer miembros?

[Genjutsu estándar basado en sonido. Ella es la más normal de los tres.]

\- ¿Alguna conversación interesante?

[Aparentemente tienen un "amo". Estaban peleando acerca de él antes, cuando se liberó la droga en el laberinto. Todavía no han dado referencias explícitas acerca de quién es el "amo".]

\- Copiado. Cambio y fuera - dijo Ibiki, cortantemente, volviendo a ponerse su radiocomunicador en su bolsillo. - Estas son noticias muy interesantes. ¡Halcón!

\- ¿Órdenes, señor?

\- Continúen observando cuidadosamente al Equipo Kabuto. Tendremos una bonita fiesta de bienvenida preparada para ellos en Tortura e Interrogación para cuando salgan.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el otro equipo, señor?

Ibiki sonrió tristemente. Esos adolescentes con los que estaban lidiando eran probablemente sólo unos peones, como los Chunin a los que habían puesto inconscientes y reemplazado con su escuadrón ANBU. Pero las órdenes eran órdenes y su misión era mantener la aldea segura. Y si eso significaba que tenía que dar vuelta cada piedra, fuera un equipo de potenciales espías o unos niños estúpidos atrapados en donde no deberían, así lo haría.

Y así, Ibiki dio su última orden.

\- Oh, ellos también están invitados. Queremos ser anfitriones buenos y educados para no herirle los sentimientos a nadie ¿verdad?

Al contrario de la creencia popular, él SÍ tenía un corazón. Sólo que era... bastante feo.

\- Espere - la ANBU Huarén levantó su mano. Ella era la más joven de su equipo, una Jonin recién iniciada. Era una Hyuga del Bouke. - Se supone que tenemos que hacernos los tontos y mantenernos callados ¿verdad? ¿Cómo hacemos eso si los capturamos? ¿No sabrán que ANBU los está vigilando si algunos de sus espías desaparecen?

 **(N/T: Le asigné el nombre Huarén, una especie de ratón enorme, a la ANBU porque el nombre original "Gopher" no tiene traducción al español, pero también es una especie de rata.)**

\- Pero no somos ANBU - le dijo Ibiki, inocentemente. - Sólo somos unos examinadores Chunin recompensándolos por un trabajo bien hecho, dándoles las mejores habitaciones mientras que esperan que los demás terminen...

\- Señor, tenemos otro problema.

Ibiki se dio vuelta y fulminó con la mirada al miembro del escuadrón de fuinjutsu que lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los sellos rastreadores de las pulseras de todos los Genin... no están funcionando. Alguien los desactivó.

La radió volvió a sonar de nuevo.

[¡Alerta negra! ¡Repito, alerta negra!]

Ibiki dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y maldijo a todo pulmón.

* * *

"Mierda" pensó Kakashi en cuanto vio a la serpiente invocada. "Esperábamos que Suna nos causara problemas, no lo que sea que sea esto. Por favor, díganme que no es... oh, a quién engaño; claro que sé quién es. Puto Orochimaru. Anko es la única otra persona que invoca serpientes, que yo sepa, y todavía no ha conseguido que las grandes estén de su lado... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?"

Si la serpiente gigante no hubiera aparecido en ese momento y lugar preciso, Kakashi estaba bastante seguro de que hubiera pasado inadvertido. No mucho después, el ANBU asignado a esa área cayó, con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo. Y también sus dos compañeros... maldita sea.

Habían dado una buena pelea, pero Orochimaru era mejor que un mero ANBU. Él había sido el mejor y más brillante de Konoha. Comparado con estos tipos... bueno, él no los conocía personalmente, pero parecían jóvenes, unos recién iniciados. Los mejores ANBU no estarían metidos en el laberinto, observando Genin; estarían en el centro de Konoha, defendiendo a los sectores principales, o en misiones. Kakashi era el único "veterano" ahí aparte de Ibiki, pero Ibiki era un interrogador, no un luchador de frente.

"Maldita sea, odio esta armadura. Me trae malos recuerdos."

Pero, por lo menos el ocupar esa (que había sido tomada prestada sin permiso) era bastante mejor que ocupar la suya propia. Con esta, él podía ocupar la excusa de que no había vuelto a ANBU; sólo era otro disfraz (aunque uno bastante incómodo), utilizado temporalmente para seguir a sus Genin durante los Exámenes. Su propio uniforme ANBU estaba guardado cuidadosamente en una caja de cartón en su ático, una que había jurado nunca tocar de nuevo.

"Nunca el mil millones de billones de años..." pero, la verdad ¿qué valían sus promesas? Él era Kakashi Hatake, un shinobi, un estafador, un bromista y un reconocido mentiroso. Las bocas de los hombres eran sólo dos pedazos de piel, era demasiado estúpido creer en los sonidos que salieran de ellas... y, mucho menos, du propia boca.

Uno pensaría que ser saboteados por Sunagakure era demasiado. Pero, oh no, alguien tenía que haber ido e invitado a Orochimaru a unirse a la fiesta. Orochimaru, el forajido de Konoha más peligroso de la historia (hasta Itachi Uchiha, pero esa era otra historia), por los dioses. Hablando de dioses, a esos bastardos les encantaba hacerle la vida miserable ¿verdad? Era como si algo allá arriba se estuviera vengando de él por algo.

No tenía idea de qué podría haber hecho él, un ninja completamente inocente (¡Já!) como para justificar ese tipo de retribución. No era como si viviera para hacerle la vida miserable a las demás personas ¿o sí?

(Oh, esperen).

Y, para más remate, su propio equipo estaba cerca. Por mala suerte o algo así... el punto era, ni siquiera se habían alejado, como lo dictaría el sentido común. Claro que irían corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos.

"Deberías haberte dado cuenta, Hatake", pensó Kakashi para sí. "les has repetido las ideologías de Obito desde el día que los conociste. Si mueren aquí... NO, no los puedo dejar que mueran aquí. Pero ¿y si...? ¡No, no, no, Hatake, toma el control ahora y saca a los niños de este desastre antes de que lleguen ahí y empeoren las cosas!"

\- ¡Alerta negra! ¡Repito, alerta negra! - dijo por su radio, mientras que comenzaba a sellar el área. No era un maestro de fuinjutsu, pero eso no significaba que no fuera capaz. Ser un estudiante del difunto Yondaime tenía algunas ventajas, una de ellas era haber aprendido sellos de los mejores. - Todos los ANBU capacitados repórtense inmediatamente al área. La he puesto en cuarentena.

[Copiado. El sistema de sellos cayó. Estamos trayendo refuerzos. Haga lo que pueda.]

Kakashi dio un suspiro ahogado. "Mierda. Debí habérmelo esperado de un tipo como Orochimaru".

Habían sido demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien al sacar a los niños de los muros. Claro, estarían lejos del daño si Suna decidía hacer cualquier cosa contra Konoha, pero ahora que Orchimaru se sumaba a la ecuación, cualquier ayuda que pudiera llegar se demoraría demasiado tiempo. El laberinto estaba a kilómetros de la base central; le tomaría unos minutos incluso a los shinobi más rápidos.

Orochimaru necesitaba mucho menos que eso para terminarlos.

Sasuke Uchiha seguía hecho bolita al pie del muro de rica, paralizado por el Instinto Asesino del hombre. Incluso Kakashi, tras todos esos años, tenía problemas para enfrentarlo, mucho menos un pequeño Genin, no importaba lo bueno que la Academia dijera que era. Agarró al chico por la parte de atrás de la polera, el enorme cuello de esta haciéndolo más fácil, y lo lanzó bastante lejos de la línea del fuego. Menos mal que otro ANBU ya estaba ahí, esperando para atrapar al chico.

Una vida menos de la que preocuparse.

\- ... Miren, miren - siseó Orochimaru, su voz tan asquerosamente dulce, como siempre. - ¿Y qué tenemos aquí?

"Una vida menos y una muerte más".

* * *

"Lógica" me regañé a mí mismo. "Sólo es Instinto Asesino. No estás muriendo de verdad. ¡Vamos, Shikamaru!" Al lado mío, Ino y Naruto también estaban pasando un mal rato. Intenté hablarles, pero el miedo me seguía controlando...

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! - rugió súbitamente Naruto. - ¡SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡SERÉ HOKAGE ALGÚN DÍA! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESTE ESTÚPIDO LO-QUE-SEA ME DETENGA!

Mi miedo se rompió y volví a pensar bien nuevamente.

\- Gracias, Naruto - dijo Ino, jadeando. Miró a nuestro alrededor. - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¡Envié las bengalas!

\- No lo sé - dije. Hubo otra explosión y se escuchó otro grito.

\- Tenemos que ir a ayudar - dijo Ino. - No sé dónde demonios están todos, pero si nos quedamos sentados esperando que alguien venga a arreglar las cosas, puede que ellos mueran antes de que la ayuda llegue. Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros; no hay otra manera.

\- Está bien - dije. Ino tenía un punto: las personas a cargo de este evento probablemente ya sabían que algo pasaba, incluso sin nuestras bengalas. Era difícil no ver serpientes gigantes que salían de la nada. Yo sólo esperaba que las mismas personas fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para apagar el gas, porque ahora que esto es de verdad un campo de batalla, no sería bueno tener algo que potencialmente podría dañar a nuestro lado flotando por el aire. - Pero necesitamos un plan para minimizar daños, de otra forma, sólo empeoraremos las cosas.

\- Obviamente - dijo Ino.

\- Bien. Naruto, entra ahí con algunos clones y distrae a la serpiente. Ino, ocupa un jutsu katon para cegarla. Yo intentaré mantenerla quieta. Si eso no funciona, Naruto, quiero que ocupes tantos clones como sea posible y la aplastes.

\- Entendido -dijeron.

\- ¡AHORA! - di la señal y una nube de clones explotó de Naruto.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!

\- ¡Hola, Hinata! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¿Dónde está Choji?

La serpiente se encogió por el dolor después de que Ino le dio con un ataque certero. Justo después, la alancé con mi sombra y la metí a in pozo. Tan pronto como quedó atrapada, comencé a aplastarla con toneladas de tierra, arcilla y roca, comenzando con la cola. Los siseos de la serpiente se convirtieron en gritos, pues estaba completamente inmovilizada; me aseguré de haberla metido en uno de los pozos con picas al fondo.

\- La s-serpiente se lo c-comió - tartamudeó Hinata, apuntando al gran bulto en la garganta de la serpiente. Noté que ella no tenía su pulsera. El pedazo de plástico estaba en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros. Así que ya habían intentado el método de la rendición. Evidentemente, los sellos de invocación inversa que se habían utilizado para transportar a todos esos otros equipos fuera del laberinto ya no funcionaban. Eso significaban que nos estaban manteniendo ahí deliberadamente.

\- ¡Ayuda! - se escuchó la voz de Choji. Él estaba ocupando el Baika no Jutsu para que la serpiente no se lo tragara, pero no era muy efectivo. Las serpientes pueden tragarse presas mucho más grandes que ellas y todo lo que Choji estaba haciendo era obligarla a estirarse. Comenzé a compactar aún más la tierra, intentando cerrar su tubo digestivo.

\- ¡Choji! - susurró Hinata. Repentinamente, una determinación la poseyó y, antes de que yo pudiera ni pensar, ella fue directo hacia la inmovilizada invocación y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la garganta.

La cual era bastante dura. Puede que Hinata se viera débil, pero seguía siendo la heredera del Clan Hyuga. Había estado aprendiendo taijutsu desde que podía caminar. Y, mientras que sus niveles de confianza eran abismalmente bajos, la había visto hacer algunas cosas bastantes impresionantes cuando la llamaba la necesidad. La desesperación era una buena profesora en ciertas situaciones y esta era una de ellas. Todo lo que puedo decir es que estaba aliviado porque Hinata llamó a sus fuerzas cuando lo hizo, porque le salvó la vida a Choji, lo cual le ganó puntos a su favor para mí.

La serpiente soltó un sonido ahogado bastante feo y, segundos después, vomitó a Choji, quien voló por el aire hacia el muro opuesto.

\- ¡Todos cúbranse! - gritó Choji.

Hubo otra explosión, pero esta vez vino desde dentro de la garganta de la serpiente. Por un segundo, pensé que alguien se las había ingeniado para encontrar que respiraba fuego, hasta que noté que la verdad se estaba quemando desde adentro.

\- Detonaste un sello explosivo desde dentro de su boca - noté. - ¡Eso es brillante!

Y, ahora que Choji ya no estaba dentro, yo podía aplastar a la invocación cuánto quisiera. Puede que las serpientes sean criaturas de tierra, pero ni siquiera ellas podrían sobrevivir el entierro. Poniéndole roca por sobre ella, para protegernos de lo peor de la explosión, dejé que la invocación muriera, enterrada bajo una nube de humo y grava. Esta chilló una última vez y desapareció a otro dimensión.

\- Sasuke sigue en problemas - dijo Choji, limpiándose la saliva de su ropa. - Nos separamos de él. Estaba este... este tipo... que era mil veces más fuerte que todos nosotros. Le sacó la pulsera a Sasuke, pero, por alguna razón, no nos sacaron del laberinto... no sé; la verdad es que daba mucho, mucho miedo. No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí... ¡Literalmente salió del suelo!

Cerré mis ojos y me forcé a calmarme. "Juzga la situación actual. Establece tus objetivos y prioridades. Ocupa eso para formar tu plan de acción." Una cosa era clara: nuestro trabajo ya no era pasar una estúpida prueba, no cuando todos estábamos a un mero pasillo de la muerte.

Sobrevivir. Eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer.

"Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta: ¿qué más está pasando, de lo que los Genin no estemos enterados y nos va a afectar igual?"

\- Todavía tenemos que ayudar a Sasuke-kun" - nos recordó Ino.

\- Mi clon acaba de encontrar tres ANBU muertos por allá - nos señaló Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté. ¿Y... los otros?

\- Siguen peleando, pero no lo harán por mucho - dijo Naruto. Sasuke sigue vivo, pero no se mueve. O está inconsciente o sigue inmovilizado por el Sakki.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los ANBU apareció arriba del muro.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí!

\- ¡Nuestro amigo sigue ahí! - gritó Choji.

\- ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Ustedes tienen que irse! ¡Ahora! - nos ordenó el ANBU, sacándonos rápidamente del camino. Su compañera apareció detrás de nosotros, cargando a un Sasuke inconsciente en su espalda. - La red de sellos cayó; todos deben evacuar inmediatamente.

Como no éramos lo suficientemente suicidas como para quedarnos a discutir inútilmente, les hicimos caso y comenzamos a correr en la dirección opuesta. En el momento que nos terminó de dar la orden, hubo una explosión de chakra detrás de los muros. Los pasillos colapsaron, demolidos por el poder bruto de Orochimaru y no quedó nada entre nosotros, excepto aire y un delgado muro de personas mortales.

* * *

\- Hola, hola, ANBU-san - canturreó Orochimaru. - ¿Pensaste que te podías esconder de mí?

\- ¡Nosotros lo contendremos! - ladró Kakashi como una última orden, mientras que Orochimaru avanzaba hacia él.

El Sannin habló con una sorpresa burlona.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tú me vas a contener? Querido y bonito ANBU-kun... se ven tan adorables con sus trajes uniformados.

Kakashi no mostró ninguna emoción, excepto por una aumento de su atrevimiento (ni que fuera a engañar a Orochimaru) y pisó fuertemente el piso una vez más, cerrando el sello de caja. Dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapado, Orochimaru siseó enojado e intentó salir fuera de la línea de la caligrafía con energía, para atrapar a su objetivo humano, sólo para ser detenido por un muro de chakra invisible.

\- Ya veo - se rio el hombre. - Un sello para prevenir el movimiento de cuerpos físicos Y de chakra. Supongo que eso era de esperarse de tí, Kakashi Hatake... Aunque ¿No tenías una máscara diferente? De todas maneras, creía que habías dimitido.

Orochimaru sabía quién era. Genial. Podía sentir la confusión en aumento de la otra ANBU. Técnicamente él no debería ni siquiera estar allí.

¿Cuál era la idea de ocupar la máscara equivocada si, de todas maneras, no iba a mantener su anonimato?

\- ... Estoy impresionado, Kakashi-kun. De verdad lo estoy. El fuinjutsu es un arte difícil de aprender, sobre todo sin un profesor vivo que te enseñe. No es como si estar siempre solo te debería molestar, ya estás acostumbrado a compañeros muertos ¿o no?

Kakashi se negó a morder el anzuelo. Sólo el Sandaime y, a veces, Jiraiya podían hablarle de esa manera. El Sandaime porque las órdenes eran órdenes y Jiraiya porque prefería someterse a un poco de acoso verbal antes de no tener copiad adelantadas y gratis de Icha Icha.

\- Lamentablemente, te olvidaste de una pequeña cosa, Kakashi-kun. Mientras yo esté atrapado aquí contigo, tú también estarás atrapado aquí conmigo.

Las voces de los Genin... sus Genin, su equipo, su familia se estaban acercando. (Esperen, retiren eso; él no tenía una familia, él no tenía seres queridos, porque todos iban a terminar muertos como los otros... oh, a quién engañaba, estaba cagado. Esos malditos niños lo habían arruinado, entrando a su corazón y ahora pagarían el precio).

(No, no, no, eso tampoco estaba bien. "Concéntrate, Hatake y deja el pánico; no hay nada que puedas hacer excepto enfrentar el problema frente a ti y resolverlo. Ahora. O si no...)

(Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor).

Y, aunque a Kakashi le hubiera encantado que dar media vuelta y salir como alma a la cual sigue el diablo, eso hubiera significado abandonar a sus estudiantes (y al equipo de Asuma) a merced de este monstruo con cara de hombre (aunque eso fuera un insulto para los monstruos). Se mantuvo parado en el terreno y cambió su posición para convertirse en otra barrera entre Orochimaru y el Equipo 7.

(Y por favor, por favor, que estos no terminaran como el otro Equipo 7).

(Por favor)

\- ¿Y bien? - siseó Orochimaru. - Estás en mi camino. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿o no? Eres Kakashi Hatake, el pequeño prodigio de cinco años; claro que siempre sabes lo que estás haciendo, incluso cuando actúas como si no lo hicieras. Ahora piensa, pequeñito. ¿Es esto de verdad lo que quieres hacer?

"Cállate; eres aún más molestoso que yo", pensó Kakashi, hundiendo sus pies en el piso. Por fuera, se mantuvo en silencio e inexpresivo, tras su muro de máscaras emocionales.

\- Muy bien. Una pelea será. Si la muerte es lo que quieres, muerte tendrás. ¿Te doy un momento para planear que dirás cuando por fin tengas tu reunión familiar con tu amado padre?

Kakashi respondió de la misma manera como lo hacía con todos sus enemigos parlanchines y comenzó a juntar electricidad en su mano.

* * *

 **N/T: Lamento informarles que es muy probable que me demore mucho en subir el próximo capítulo. Sacándoles un poco (mucha) pica, les digo que me voy de gira de estudios y después tengo campamento; en resumen, no voy a poder traducir nada en una semana y media, más o menos. Pero se vienen las vacaciones de invierno, así que voy a poder avanzar mucho en la traducción :)**


	14. Vivo o Muerto

Capítulo 14: Vivo o Muerto

 **N/A: Antes de que lean este capítulo, deberían devolverse a leer el Capítulo 9. A menos de que sean unos rebeldes. Entonces, ignórenme.**

* * *

 _La Segunda Fase_

Orochimaru soltó una risotada sarcástica. El Raikiri era tan aburrido. Uno pensaría que, con la mentalidad normal de Hatake, este sería un poquito más creativo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Orochimaru, esquivando su ataque. - ¿Nuestro pequeño ANBU-chan por fin está sacando sus garras? Qué impresionante. ¿Crees que tu técnica te va a ayudar? ¡Una puñalada al corazón no matará a un hombre sin uno!

Y no era una mentira. Una puñalada al corazón no mataba a un hombre sin corazón y no se podía matar a algo que ya estaba muerto.

Amor y amistad. Por favor. Esas eran mentiras cocinadas por la aldea para atar a cada nueva generación a la vida shinobi.

Dos de los ANBU lo atacaron con sus espadas. Orochimaru puso los ojos en blanco y bloqueó los ataques con sus manos, dejando que sus manos hicieran el trabajo. Por un momento, sintió una maravillosa satisfacción al ver el metal derretirse bajo sus yemas. Pero entonces, un dolor agudo le llegó a los hombros y esa fue la única advertencia que necesitó para dejarlo ir, antes de que una lluvia de chispas explotó del acero, iluminando el cañón con destellos plateados.

Electrocución. No era divertida. Orochimaru fulminó con la mirada a los hilos de chakra. Claro que terminaban en Hatake.

Esos niños estúpidamente valientes, que se atrevieron a hacerle frente. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Kakashi al ser responsable por sus muertes. Mientras que las espadas eran alzadas de nuevo, Orochimaru saltó por el aire y cayó en las muñecas de sus enemigos, con un pie en cada una. Usando sus rodillas, los forzó a cruzar filos y, con un giro, mandó a volar a ambos ANBU en direcciones opuestas... a las armas de sus propios aliados.

Hubo gritos horrorizados y disculpas desesperadas, ninguna de las cuales lo iba a ayudar. Las palabras no podían curar esas heridas.

Él los escuchó y se rio. Pero no por mucho, porque sus brazos iban a estar inútiles por el resto de la pelea gracias al ataque. Incluso con su rápida reacción, el daño ya estaba hecho. Los espasmos de sus músculos eran demasiado fuertes como para controlar o ignorarlos; serían un estorbo más que una ayuda en la batalla. Detenerse y curárselos él mismo era más problemático de lo que valía. Las quemaduras eléctricas eran algo complicado con lo que lidiar, no era tan fácil como coser la piel para que se juntara de nuevo.

Por suerte, él no necesitaba signos para muchos de sus jutsu. Todavía le quedaba bastante chakra; los podía derrotar sin brazos. De todas maneras, era una discapacidad irritante, especialmente al estar rodeado. Cuando volviera a Oto haría que Kabuto los mirara. No dudaba de las habilidades de su ninja médico, pero, por si acaso, probablemente debería ordenarle a alguno de sus experimentos que se preparara para darle sus brazos.

Kakashi apareció al frente de él, rozándole el pelo con chakra raiton. Orochimaru le escupió una lengua de fuego al chiquillo, pero él se alcanzó a apartar al último segundo. Dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó a sus espaldas.

Maldita sea, ese niño era molesto.

Orochimaru se volteó y lo atrapó en las costillas, justo cuando le iba a apuñalar la espalda, con su otro pie colapsando la rodilla de otro ANBU, que lo había intentado distraer por al frente. Mientras que se apoyaba en Kakashi, Orochimaru invocó un campo de picas de tierra de abajo suyo, queriendo hacerlo pedazos.

Sin embargo, Kakashi escapó de nuevo de la muerte. Justo antes de que golpeara el suelo, rompió las puntas de las picas con su Raikiri, creando suficiente espacio como para escapar rodando. Usando el momentum de su giro, Kakashi salió fuera del pozo de picas, ante los pies de Orochimaru. El Sannin alzó su pierna para patearlo hacia el muro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kakashi había usado un kunai en la parte de atrás de su rodilla, cortándole el tendón.

Se tambaleó y Kakashi ocupó ese momento para apuntar de nuevo a su espalda con su katana electrificada. "No está apuntando al corazón," se dio cuenta Orochimaru. "Esta vez va hacia los nervios."

"Cómo lo odio"

Rodeándose con chakra futon, hizo retroceder varios pasos a sus oponentes. Kakashi se vio obligado a detener el ataque para recuperar su equilibrio y ese era todo el tiempo que necesitaba pata agarrar al chiquillo por el cuello y lanzarlo de espaldas hacia la columna de rocas detrás de él. Golpeó la roca con un duro "thwack" y se quedó quieto. El sello de caja que había establecido antes dependía de cómo mantuviera su chakra, así que se deshizo.

Muy bien.

Orochimaru se preguntó vagamente si todo esto era parte de otro complejo plan político del Consejo de Konoha y Danzo Shimura. (Probablemente. Siempre había algo pasando en ese orfanato de asesinos). Después declaró que no le importaba. Ya nada de eso lo afectaba. Que Akatsuki y el viejo Sarutobi lo resolvieran en secreto. Lo único que Orochimaru quería era su propia libertad.

"En este mundo, cada hombre está solo. ¡No dejen que la propaganda bonita del Hokage los engañe! ¡Ustedes están aquí para morir; mejor aprovechen su vida antes!"

La última vez que se había sentido así, sus padres... Orochimaru de verdad no quería volver a ese pequeño y oscuro lugar. Esa fue la primera vez que saboreó la muerte.

Pero, ciertamente, no había sido la última. Lo llamaban un monstruo, pero si sólo lo probaran... Despedazar a otro ser vivo y mirar a sus órganos retorcerse mientras que gritaban... no había nada tan delicioso como el control.

Por dentro, eran igual que él.

Y si no les gustaba, mal por ellos. Sus preciados sentimientos no eran su problema. No importaban; nada en el mundo lo hacía. Orochimaru había aceptado eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Asesinar no le sería tan fácil si él no estuviera hecho pasa matar.

Las únicas cosas por las que podía vivir eran sus experimentos. Jutsu, poder, conocimiento... las ideas duraban más que las personas. No era tan fácil matar una idea. Pero a las personas... bueno, había cosas que ni Tsunade podía arreglar. Las heridas de Sakumo habían sido una de esas. No el tanto al riñón. Tsunade lo podría haber sanado de haberlo encontrado a tiempo. Pero Sakumo había estado muerto por mucho tiempo antes de suicidarse.

Mejor morir vivo que vivir muerto. Aunque preferiría no morir en lo absoluto. La inmortalidad estaba tan cerca que la podía saborear.

Se movió hacia adelante, intentando acabar con la vida de Kakashi. Pero el niño al que había partido en dos había sido otro ANBU que se había cruzado. (Upsi). Entonces, otro de sus compañeros había acechado detrás suyo y conseguido ponerle unos sellos explosivos en la espalda y tuvo que forzarse a abandonar a Kakashi para lidiar con esas ratas.

Estaban atemorizados por él, como debería serlo, después de verlo matar a su líder no-oficial en cuestión de segundos.

Pero no se rindieron. Simplemente, fueron de nuevo hacia él. Y de nuevo.

Diez años fuera de la alda y se había olvidado lo frustantes que eran los ninja de Konoha. Él sólo había venido por el niño Uchiha, quien se había alejado en el caos. Si se quedaba ahí más rato, lo perdería. Parecía que tendría que romper una de sus reglas personales y dejar asegurarse de que todos a los que mataba estuvieran muertos. Inmovilizarlos tendría que ser suficiente.

Los odiaba tanto.

No. Se. Rendían.

Estúpida mierda de la Voluntad de Fuego, ocupando el "trabajo en equipo" como una excusa para que lo atacaran en manada. (Ignoró a su propio cerebro traidor, que, por alguna razón, pensaba "yo solía ser uno de ellos".)

* * *

Lo primero que noté cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina fue que el muro de Instinto Asesino nos golpeó de nuevo, esta vez por detrás. Maldije mientras miraba cómo caía hasta Naruto... antes sólo había sido un poco de residuo del exceso, esta vez era el real. A pesar de eso, ninguno de nosotros se rindió, sobre todo porque sabíamos qué nos esperaba si lo hacíamos.

Naruto estaba tan belicoso como siempre, su cara en una mueca incluso cuando sus rodillas se negaban a pararse. Él era una de las pocas personas que conocía que dejarían que sus cuerpos se rindieran antes que sus mentes.

\- Ho... kage...

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "Típico Naruto. Hay un criminal de rango S persiguiéndote y tu sigues tras tus sueños." Y, después: "¿Qué hago molestando a Naruto? ¡Hay un criminal de rango S persiguiéndote y estás molestando a Naruto!"

Ino soltó un quejido.

\- Sasuke... kun... - ella fue, sorpresivamente, la primera en moverse de nuevo de nuestro grupo.

Tal vez no debería subestimar el poder de un flechazo obsesivo preadolescente.

"POR LO QUE QUIERAS, NO PIENSES EN LA DAMA DE TANYU."

"Huh", noté mientras mi mente se aclaraba. "Tanto la determinación con el humor pueden romper el gancho del instinto asesino. Interesante."

Tras la confusión, podía ver una silueta, amenazadoramente alta y con forma de serpiente, parpadeando contra los muros. La roca se deshizo una vez más y, finalmente, nos estábamos encontrando a Orochimaru cara a cara por primera vez.

Había dejado un rastro de cuerpo tras sí. Esperé que todos estuvieran inconscientes. Pero también era probable que estuvieran muertos. Como el ANBU que había estado cargando a Sasuke. Es difícil pelear cuando llevas a alguien en tu espalda. Orochimaru lo había apuñalado en la cabeza. Entonces, cuando la otra ANBU había corrido para interponerse entre nosotros y él, él simplemente la sacó del camino con una cachetada, como si fuera una mosca. Cayó en un montón de escombros y la vi quedarse quieta.

Tal vez fuera sólo una contusión y no un cuello roto.

No seríamos capaces de escapar de él.

La única opción que quedaba era pelear. Pero incluso con todas nuestras fuerzas combinadas, él seguiría siendo capaz de destruirnos con un dedo. Allí éramos niños recién salidos de la Academia. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra ese hombre. Incluso una legión entera de ANBU no le podía hacer frente.

Me acordé de la técnica de mi padre. La que yo todavía no dominaba.

"Hay cosas terribles en el mundo. Cosas que mueren, pero no se mantienen muertas."

Este era el momento perfecto para utilizarla... Pero no podía. No estaba completa. No, no podía. Mi padre me había advertido. Que no jugara con esa técnica hasta que me lo permitiera o me convertiría algo menos humano que lo que estaba peleando. Y había escuchado demasiadas historias de las cosas terribles que le habían pasado a personas que intentaban cosas para las cuales no estaban listas.

"Aquellos que caminan en las sombras pueden perfectamente convertirse en una de ellas."

No, no cometería ese error. A lo mejor la técnica fallaría y me encontraría exactamente donde comencé, pero con mi preciado tiempo gastado. A lo peor, me mataría a mí en lugar de Orochimaru.

Nos miró.

\- Córranse, niños. Sólo quiero al último Uchiha.

\- No.

\- Dije que se movieran.

\- No.

Me dio otra oportunidad para arrepentirme.

\- Estás probando mi paciencia. Tengo muy poca y ya gasté la mayoría. Diré esto una vez más: muévanse. Ahora.

Estaba a punto de hesitar, preguntándome qué sería lo correcto. Si me apartaba, él haría lo que quisiera (que quisiera hacer) con Sasuke y dejar a los demás sólo, tal vez, pero si no lo hacía, él me mataría y haría lo que quisiera con Sasuke igual. ¿Cuál era la idea de ser noble si sólo traería un resultado peor que el pragmatismo?

Esta cuestión de "salvar a tus amigos" era más para levantar la moral de cualquier otra cosa. En la mayoría de las situaciones, cuando un compañero estaba en problemas, era posible salvarlos Y completar la misión. Entonces tendrías tanto una misión completada como un shinobi vivo. Si no, entonces podrías salir vivo e intentar de nuevo. La gente inventaba esas historias de amor y amabilidad (y eran importantes; yo hubiera muerto por Ino, Naruto, Choji e incluso Kakashi-sensei), pero para un comando central, las cosas eran ligeramente diferente. Las vidas y el entrenamiento no eran baratos, así que mantener vivos a todos los hombres posibles era la mejor solución.

Claro que, en mi momento de indecisión, Naruto llegó y decidió por mí.

\- ¡NI CAGANDO, RARO DE LAS SERPIENTES!

Hubiera sido gracioso si yo no hubiera estado muerto de miedo, porque sólo sirvió para enojar aún más a Orochimaru.

Miré a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que yo pudiera utilizar y vi mi pulsera, donde estaba el sello de invocación desactivado. Si estos funcionaran, saldríamos de ese desastre. Pero yo no tenía el conocimiento para arreglarlos. Si les ponía algo de chakra, haría un circuito inútil, como una batería conectada a sí misma.

"Cuando dudes, vuelve a lo básico. No juegues con cosas para las que no estás listo"

Instintivamente, alargué mi sombra.

"Estás loco, Shikamaru," me dije. "Estás loco. Ese es Orochimaru, un ninja forajido de rango S, uno de los Sannin, el estudiante más peligroso del Sandaime y estás intentando ir contra él con Kagemane."

Síp.

No importa que sólo sea un Genin. No importa que sólo tenga doce. Sé qué demonios estoy haciendo y no lo voy a cambiar sólo porque estoy peleando contra uno de los Sannin Legendarios."

"¡ESO NO IMPORTA!" gritó mi sentido de preservación propia. "¡Estás LOCO!"

"Sólo es una locura si falla. Si funciona, es una genialidad."

Nadie alií era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Orochimaru.

Nadie excepto... él mismo.

* * *

Orochimaru se lamió los labios. El Sharingan... ahí estaba, dentro de su alcance... estaba tan cerca...

De repente, ya no podía moverse.

Orochimaru miró hacia abajo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de suficiencia del chico Nara. Kagemane. ¿Pero cómo?

Se había asegurado de que su sombra estuviera fuera del alcanze de la técnica del chico y los túneles que sus serpientes habían cavado estaban allá... ¿qué otra cosa podría haber usado...?

Ahí fue cuando Orochimaru notó el pequeño agujero tras suyo que no había estado allí antes. Un Nara con jutsu Doton. Eso no era justo. La próxima vez sería un Yamanaka con Raiton. Lo cual era altamente probable, considerando el sensei del equipo.

El chico era rápido, iba a admitir eso. Debió haberlo formado mientras sus ojos estaban en Sasuke Uchiha.

No importaba. El hecho de que había atrapado a Orochimaru era una situación menos que óptima, pero no imposible de remediar. Comenzó a mover su chakra en la dirección opuesta del agarre del Kagemane. Ahora sólo duraría lo que le permitiera la resistencia de su captor. Era una guerra de resistencia y, genio o no, el chico Nara era un niño con reservas de chakra limitadas. Ya estaba temblando por el esfuerzo. Pronto se quedaría sin energía y tendría que dejarlo ir y ahí Orochimaru atacaría.

Naras.

Otro grupito de genios de Konoha.

Otro rebaño de corderos encaminados al matadero.

En desesperación, sus amigos comenzaron atacarlo mientras duraba el efecto de la parálisis. Pero no les serviría de nada. Una vez que el Nara colapsara y tuviera que dejarlo ir, él los mataría. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era comprarles tiempo. Qué dolor de cabeza.

Los mataría. Todos merecían morir, excepto por el chico Uchiha. Puede que no pudiera ocupar sus brazos, pero todavía tenía sus colmillos. So sólo pudiera morderlos a todos y acabar con eso, pero el Sello Maldito que tenía estaba limitado para un uso. El que tenía en sus colmillos había sido preparado específicamente con Sasuke Uchiha en mente y era probable que ocuparlo en otro sujeto negara su efectividad.

Parecía que se tendría que contentar con su mandíbula inferior y Orochimaru se sentía bastante vengativo contra el "genio" que pensaba que era lo suficientemente bueno como para ir contra un Sannin.

(La verdad es que tenía sangre en el ojo contra todos los que le recordaran a sí mismo, como la mayoría de las personas lo hacen. Estúpidos genios que caerían en un momento u otro).

"No sabes lo que estás haciendo ¿verdad, pequeño idiota? No estoy bromeando. Sal de aquí. Corre. Ándate. Ahora. Aléjate. Puede que esté intentando matarte, pero no significa que no diga la verdad. Corre. Ándate. Sal que aquí. Aléjate. O algo más te va a matar, lenta y dolorosamente y te prometo que lo que hago ahora parecerá piadoso en comparación. Porque esa 'otra cosa' se llama Konoha. Así que, por favor. Toma este consejo de un hombre con más experiencia que tú. (Demasiada experiencia más que tú). Corre. Ahora. Mientras todavía puedas. Todavía no es demasiado tarde para salvarte. ¿Por qué no te mueres ya?"

Sólo había venido por el último Uchiha. ¿Por qué no podían entender eso?

Oh, bueno. Había intentado advertirles, pero no habían escuchado. Era de esperarse. Nadie nunca lo escuchaba. Pero eso terminaba siendo mejor para él, porque significaba que no lo iban a responsabilizar por lo que iba a hacer.

\- Muy bien - Orochimaru se encogió de hombros. "Les dí demasiadas oportunidades, niños, y las malgastaron todas". - Si no me dejan ir alrededor de ustedes, iré POR ustedes.

La sombra se desconectó.

Abrió sus mandíbulas y fue hacia adelante.

* * *

Había unos colmillos encaminándose a mi cara.

"Ahora o nunca".

Me saqué mi pulsera.

Y sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda...

"Veredicto: Estás loco."

Entonces vi a Orochimaru gritar y caer en sus rodillas.

"Pero también eres un genio."

* * *

"MIERDA."

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a la mente, normalmente elocuente, de Kakashi. El hecho de que Orochimaru había traspasado los muros del cañón en lugar de caminar alrededor, como lo haría una persona educada, significaba que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba dentro del rango de visión de Kakashi. Él podía ver todo lo que pasaba.

Uno, Orochimaru se dirigía a Sasuke Uchiha.

Y dos, Shikamaru estaba en su camino.

"Lo que quiere decir que Shikamaru también va a ser víctima de Orochimaru."

Shikamaru era su estudiante.

"Shikamaru está en mi equipo. Es mi trabajo protegerlo."

Pero él estaba lejos.

"No lo podré alcanzar a tiempo."

Otro de sus compañeros de equipo iba a morir frente a sus ojos ese día.

Aunque se había prometido que no iba a volver a ocurrir.

No después de Obito. O Rin. O Minato-sensei.

Tenía una sensación repicante en su cabeza.

"Repicar."

"Cascabeles."

"La prueba del cascabel."

Un destello de morado desde la línea de árboles y algo estaba ahora en su cadera.

"Kakashi, eres un idiota, todavía los puedes salvar..."

"Kawarimi no Jutsu."

* * *

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?"

Un momento antes, yo estaba mirando la boca abierta de Orochimaru, con mi vida pasando frente a mis ojos; al siguiente, había impactado con el muro y me encontraba recostado en el piso, rodeado de personas inconscientes y cuerpos enfriándose. El dolor en mi espalda había sido sólo una roca afilada.

En mi lugar estaba... un ANBU.

Estaba confundido.

"¿Cómo?"

Entonces me di cuenta.

Otro ANBU. Uno de los primeros, atontado, pero no muerto. Se había sustituido... conmigo. Hubo un brillo de metal pulido mientras sacaba su espada. Mi mente comenzó a apagarse. Intenté luchar, pero era inútil.

Me desmayé.

* * *

El dolor que Kakashi sentía en su hombro era casi anotable mientras que veía como su katana daba en su objetivo. Había algo mórbidamente satisfactorio en ver cómo el filo se enterraba en el paladar de Orochimaru y salía por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No lo mataría, pero no importaba. Lo importante era que Shikamaru ahora estaba al otro lado del corredor, lejos del daño y que la fuerza de su puñalada había alentado el momentum de Orochimaru lo suficiente como para prevenir que el tipo le arrancara un pedazo al chiquillo Uchiha.

Orochimaru estaba tan furioso que los muros del cañón se sacudieron. Estaba gritando algo acerca de que "¡ese sello era de sólo un uso, mocoso!" Ni que a Kakashi le importaran los sentimientos inexistentes de esa culebra.

Había algo tintoso y sanguinolento corriendo por su espalda, pero lo ignoró.

"¿Qué?" pensó sarcásticamente. "¿Cagué tu brillante plan malvado para el último Uchiha? Bueno, ponte en la fila. Yo arruino planes todo el tiempo y que seas uno de los Sannin Legendarios no significa que te salvas de mí."

\- Idiota - dijo Orochimaru. - ¿Crees que una espada me va a detener?

"Ya no te estás moviendo hacia adelante, así que yo diría que sí. Dos fuerzas equivalentes moviéndose contra el mismo objeto se cancelan una a la otra. Lo cual sabrías si te hubieras molestado en estudiar física básica en lugar de huevear con tus experimentos."

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara.

\- Lo acabo de hacer.

\- Sigues siendo un creído como siempre - Orochimaru entrecerró sus ojos. - Debería cortarte esa lengua tuya. - Dió un paso adelante... y colapsó inmediatamente, sus piernas inutilizadas debajo de él.

Kakashi dio un salto sorprendido y, al hacerlo, su Sharingan vio los sellos de las pulseras de los competidores. Ya no estaban sólo desactivados, estaban completamente quemados.

Como también lo estaba todo el sistema de chakra de Orochimaru.

"Demasiado chakra, yendo en la dirección equivocada. La fuerza no tiene dónde ir. Así que explota para afuera, como una tubería de presión tapada."

¿Pero cómo?

Miró a Orochimaru. Y después a las pulseras. Y de nuevo a Orochimaru. Y después a el pedazo de suelo enegrecido donde antes había estado la sombra de Shikamaru.

"El Kagemane es un constructo de chakra. Puede conducir energía, como un sello la conserva. Shikamaru, eres un genio."

Él había ocupado los bloqueos de Orochimaru en los sellos de invocación inversa para redirigir su propio chakra contra él. Con poco más que la técnica más básica de su clan y el poder de su oponente había reducido al hombre más poderoso del mundo a un completo desastre.

Un desastre completamente indefenso.

... ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así? Este hombre había intentado matar a una persona de su equipo. Cualquier miedo que Kakashi tenía antes se esfumó. Ese era el día que vería a Orochimaru sufrir y lo disfrutaría.

Kakashi dejó que las cargas se cargaran en sus manos. Normalmente no ocupaba esa técnica, porque era mala (no del tipo mala-técnica, pero mala del tipo no-mucho-mejor-que-las-de-mis-oponentes). Pero, en casos como ese, cuando necesitaba hacer un trabajo y hacerlo bien…

Orochimaru necesitaba una muerte para seguir poseyendo a las personas y no podía tener una mente si no tenía un cerebro ¿verdad?

\- Miren a otro lado, niños - ordenó.

Se quedaron ahí, congelados.

\- Váyanse. Cuiden de su amigo

\- Pero usted está herido, ANBU-san... - dijo Hinata Hyuga.

\- No importa. Váyanse. - "¿Herido? ¿Dónde? Ah, no importa.

Asintieron silenciosamente y fueran atrás de los muros, los dos estudiantes de Asuma cargando a Sasuke Uchiha, mientras que Ino y los clones de Naruto se hacían cargo de Shikamaru. Dejó que salieran de su rango de visión antes de volver a enfrentarse a Orochimaru.

\- No puedes matarme con...

\- Por favor - lo interrumpió Kakashi. - Yo inventé el Chidoru cuando tenía trece. Si pensabas que un gasto de chakra tan grande, ruidoso y visible era mi única técnica original desde entonces, bueno, tienes otra cosa en tu camino, perra.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Debiste haber dejado solo al chico - susurró Kakashi. - Porque yo también soy un monstruo.

Y juntó sus manos en las orejas del Sannin.

Su víctima gritó y se arqueó en el suelo, mientras que las fuerzas de mil agujas eléctricas penetraban su cabeza, pintando los corredores con los contenidos licuados de su cráneo.

"Eso es asqueroso" rio la parte juguetona de la mente de Kakashi.

"Sí, lo es. Ahora ¿qué me dijeron de estar herido?"

Su cabeza se estaba poniendo lenta. Su hombro le ardía.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio un oscuro patrón circular de tres comas formándose en la piel de su hombro.

El ruido de pasos. Sintió que alguien lo ponía en una camilla.

"Refuerzos. Menos mal."

\- Mis disculpas, senpai - susurró alguien. - Intenté llegar acá lo más rápido posible, pero ALGUIEN se robó mi máscara e uniforme.

"Tenzo, eres un buen hombre," pensó Kakashi.

Después de eso, sólo sintió la quemazón en su hombro.

* * *

 _BONUS #8_

 _Oda a los ANBU de polera manchada de rojo_

 _Este es un poema para_

 _Los ANBU sin nombre que murieron_

 _Porque soy muy flojo/a_

 _Para pensar en más nombres de animales_

 _Un poema para los ANBU que_

 _Se suponen que son la élite de Konoha_

 _Pero nunca lo podemos ver_

 _Porque sólo aparecen cuando_

 _Aparecen tipos realmente poderosos_

 _Y mueren poco después para dar efecto dramático_

 _Sólo para mostrar cuán fuertes son los enemigos_

 _Después de todo, son incidentales sin nombre_

 _Es difícil preocuparse por ellos_

 _Comparados con los personajes que tienen nombres_

 _Que es por lo cual son relegados a carne de cañón_

 _Siento que tenga que ser de esta manera, queridos ANBU_

 _Así es la vida del servicio sin cara_

 _Pero miren el lado positivo_

 _Si no hubieran estado ahí para atacar a Orochimaru_

 _Y comprar tiempo para que todos corrieran_

 _Todos nuestros personajes principales hubieran muerto_

 _Y no tendríamos una historia_

 _De todas maneras, esto tiene rima libre_

 _Porque soy muy floja/o_

 _Para pensar en buenas rimas_

 _Y apesto_

 _Adiós, ANBU manchados de rojo_

 _Serán extrañados_

 _Como por cinco segundos_


	15. Consecuencias

Capítulo 15: Consecuencias

* * *

 _BONUS #9_

 _Cards Against Shinobi_

 _¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de una mujer? Chidori_

 _El libro no publicado de Jiraiya: Icha Icha fanfiction yaoi._

 _¿Sabes qué nunca envejece? El Cuarto Hokage_

 _¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Naruto que padres muertos?_

 _El récord de donaciones de sangre de este año es para... ¡el Clan Uchiha!_

* * *

 _Los Exámenes Chunin, Fase 2, Base Final_

Cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos, estaba acostado en una cama. Ino estaba al lado mío, cepillándose el cabello con sus dedos. No tenía un cepillo, porque no teníamos ni el tiempo ni el espacio para esos lujos en el Examen. La verdad no se estaba peinando, estaba arrancándose el pelo caído por mechones, pero me gusta decir que se lo estaba cepillando, porque suena más bonito.

\- Supongo que salimos vivos. - Mis músculos se sentían secos e inamovibles, como un globo de agua desinflado, y todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. - ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Dónde está Naruto?

\- Es el segundo día. La verdad es que acabamos de llegar aquí. Naruto acaba de salir para hablar con el equipo de Choji - me explicó Ino. - Hicimos grupo con ellos, por toda esa cosa de la serpiente. Supusimos que lo teníamos que hacer, más y mejor ¿verdad? De todas maneras, los dos teníamos heridos. Naruto hizo que algunos de sus clones te cargaran y Choji llevó a Sasuke. Estuviste noqueado por harto tiempo por falta de chakra...

\- Yo... ¿qué? - pregunté elocuentemente.

\- Ocupaste Kagemane en Orochimaru ¡un forajido de rango S, idiota! ¡Es un milagro que estés vivo; debiste haber muerto! - soltó enojadamente Ino, antes de detenerse y cambiar el tono de su voz. - Perdón, estaba preocupada.

\- Hubiéramos muerto de todas maneras - intenté explicar. - Preferiría arriesgar mi vida haciendo algo que morir sí o sí sin hacer nada...

\- Eso no importa - me interrumpió. - Sigues con el chakra bajo. El médico ninja dijo que necesitarías descansar una semana.

Asentí, digiriendo la información, que era bastante pesada para mí. Estaría en cama una semana entera... parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Debería poder hacer tantas cosas en esa semana. Entrenar. Practicar técnicas nuevas. O, más importante, investigar qué estaba pasando a mi alrededor en ese momento. Mis amigos y yo habíamos sido atacados y casi matados por un ex-estudiante loco del Hokage. Eso no estaba bien.

\- Y... ¿qué más pasó? - pregunté. Ino suspiró.

\- Cuando llegamos aquí, había dos equipos que llegaron antes que nosotros: primero, esos tipos escalofriantes de Suna y el Equipo 8, el de Kurenai, que también llegó bastante rápido, porque Shino usó sus bichos para protegerlos. Ya estaban fuera cuando Orochimaru atacó. Estamos en la pequeña base encima del cañón. Nos trajeron aquí cuando salimos del laberinto.

\- ¿No se encontraron con ningún problema en el camino?

\- No. El Byakugan de Hinata nos decía qué caminos evitar y el justu fuuton de Naruto mantuvo lo peor de la droga alejada. No es como si lo necesitáramos; creo que dejaron de liberarlo cuando las serpientes atacaron. Aunque todavía quedaban residuos, los el jutsu limpiaba el camino. Pero los otros equipos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Tenías razón: la mayoría de ellos se eliminaron el uno al otro poco después de que soltaran la droga - me dijo Ino.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando.

\- Así que... Orochimaru...

Ino se restregó incómodamente las manos.

\- Cuando él... no sé... murió... los escuadrones ANBU llegaron para llevárselo... dijeron algo de una red desarmada... probablemente la cosa de nuestras pulseras... y vi a un par de ANBU en nuestra retaguardia cuando veníamos para acá... pero no nos topamos con ningún equipo gracias a Hinata... así que supongo que pasamos automáticamente por llegar a tiempo. Creo que dejaron de importarles las pulseras después de que se destruyera todo el sistema.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Está muerto? ¿Sólo así? - pregunté. - Pero... nos estaba haciendo pedazos. ¿Qué sucedió después de que cayera inconsciente?

\- Yo... nos sé. Quiero decir, espero que esté muerto, pero... bueno, ese ANBU usó Kawarimi contigo, justo cuando Orochimaru iba a morder a Sasuke-kun. Lo vi apuñalar a Orochimaru en la cabeza, pero no murió. Literalmente desde la boca a la nuca, pero siguió hablando. Y algo raro pasó y no puedo decir muy bien qué pasó después de eso; todo fue tan rápido - dijo, sus palabras saliendo cada vez más rápidas por su nerviosismo. - En un momento, Orochimaru estaba, ya sabes, intentando matarnos a todos y, al siguiente, sólo colapsó.

\- Huh - musité para mí. - Así que funcionó después de todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ino.

\- Es difícil de explicar - dije. - Básicamente... cuando usé el Kagemane, no sólo estaba intentando detener a Orochimaru, sino lo hubiera detenido por más tiempo. Estaba utilizando mi sombra para conducir chakra desde el sello de mi pulsera a Orochimaru, porque la manera más fácil de salir de un Kagemane es revertir el curso de tu chakra. Así que, puse mi sombra a través de la pulsera, ocupando el chakra para controlar la dirección del flujo del de él. Su chakra llega al sello, rebota y viaja de vuelta por la sombra hacia él...

\- ... destruyendo completamente su sistema de chakra - terminó Ino. - ¿Y pensaste intentar eso sin saber nada de fuinjutsu ni intentarlo antes? ¡Estás loco!

\- Prefiero "creativo" - mascullé.

\- Bueno, me alivia que estés contento contigo por conseguir que funcionara - dijo Ino - porque conseguiste llevarte con él toda la red de sellos.

\- Pensé que ya estaba inhabilitada por Orochimaru - dije.

\- Sólo estaba bloqueada. La estaban arreglando y tú solito la quemaste entera. Mira esto - me dijo, apuntando a una tira de cenizas en su pulsera. - Es completamente insalvable. Tú hiciste eso.

\- En mi defensa, no tenía intenciones de que eso pasara - protesté. - Me refiero a la red de sellos. Lo del chakra, sí. No sé lo suficiente de fuinjutsu como para decir nada más. Pero eso no lo debió haber matado. No eso sólo, por lo menos.

\- No sé lo que pasó después de eso. El ANBU que te sustituyó nos.… nos dijo que nos fuéramos. No llegué a ver qué hizo. Voy a suponer que lo mató - Ino cerró los ojos. - Pero antes de que nos fuéramos... a ese tipo... creo que lo mordió. Cuando sacó su espada y lo apuñaló, Hinata dijo que vio una forma rara en su hombro y Orochimaru comenzó a gritar acerca de sellos malditos o algo.

Me senté y rasqué la cabeza.

\- ¿Sello maldito?

\- No me preguntes qué es - Ino levantó sus manos. No sé qué es. No lo explicaron. Es un sello y es una maldición.

Sellos malditos. Yo sabía que eran los sellos, no los sellos malditos. El fuinjutsu era, en general, un arte ninja ridículamente complicada y confusa, hecha aún peor después de la destrucción de Uzu. Aunque era versátil en la teoría, sus aplicaciones usualmente se limitaban a los mejores usuarios, algunos de los cuales la investigaban toda su vida. Por, sobre todo, requería mucha paciencia y habilidades para el pensamiento crítico.

Para la mayoría de los shinobi, que sólo estaban interesado en ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir (nada de la teoría de jutsu sólo por su belleza), el esfuerzo era demasiado y la recompensa, muy poca. Incluso aquellos que estaban interesados en ella no comenzaba inmediatamente a sellas, iban por técnicas más útiles en el campo, como las tres principales: ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Los días en los que se peleaba sólo con sellos estaban en el pasado, si es que llegaron a existir.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con ese ANBU? - pregunté.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé - dijo Ino. - Como dije antes, nos fuimos tan pronto nos lo ordenó.

\- Oh - dije, restregándome los ojos. - ¿Seguía vivo?

\- Sí, quiero decir, estaba caminando y hablando bien - dijo Ino. - Oh, hola, Naruto.

Naruto entró en la habitación, tan alegre como siempre. Eso me tranquilizó. Mientras Naruto pudiera mantenerse animado, estaríamos bien.

\- ¿Está despierto? - preguntó Naruto, intentando verme detrás de Ino. - Bien, sí lo está. Shikamaru ¡no te vas a creer lo que pasó después de eso! Es una lástima que te lo hayas perdido. De todas maneras...

\- Ya le dije - soltó Ino. - Siéntate, todos necesitamos descansar. Estaremos atrapados aquí todo el día hasta que se termine la prueba.

\- Bueno - dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa forzada en su cara. Él tampoco estaba muy feliz por nuestra situación, pero era inusualmente bueno como para hacer que su dolor pareciera felicidad. Parecía que todos esos años como el payaso de la clase habían dado sus frutos, después de todo. - ¿No es increíble? ¡Somos los tres equipos no novatos y llegamos aquí primeros!

\- Sí, sí, que no se nos suba a la cabeza - sonrió Ino.

Naruto se derrumbó al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Pasé por el dormitorio del Equipo 10 en el camino hacia acá. Ino, Sasuke está despierto, si lo quieres ir a visitar ahora.

\- Tal vez después - susurró Ino. - Shikamaru ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

\- Sí. Sólo estoy cansado. - Me di vuelta para mirar a Naruto. - ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

\- Bastante bien, la verdad. Se despertó poco después de que llegáramos a la base. Está bien, sin lesiones ni nada. Lo escuché riéndose con Choji y Hinata.

¿Estaban mis oídos funcionando correctamente?

\- No me lo estoy inventando. Literalmente riéndose. No sé qué le hicieron Choji y Hinata, pero ya no es el amargado que conocemos de la Academia. - Se sentó en el borde de mi cama. - ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor, Shikamaru?

\- Sí, supongo - si ignoraba la pérdida de chakra y todo eso. Era una experiencia bastante incómoda.

Miré de nuevo alrededor de la sala. La cama de metal en la que estaba acostado era la única en la habitación, que tenía el tamaño de un clóset.

Me sentía un poco mal, tomándome todo el espacio. Intenté sentarme, pero, tan pronto como me moví un poquito, la habitación me comenzó a dar vueltas y me vi obligado a volver a acostarme para aplacar las náuseas.

\- ¡Quédate quieto! - me ordenó Ino. - ¿Qué parte de "te quedaste sin chakra y debes descansar" no entendiste? Honestamente...

\- ¿Dónde van a dormir ustedes?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

\- Estábamos planeando tomarnos el pasillo. Hay suficiente espacio para los Nueve Novatos si ponemos nuestros sacos de dormir correctamente. Las únicas otras personas acá son los tipos de Suna (ya sabes, ESOS tipos) y se tomaron la entrada.

Los tipos de Suna. La economía decadente. El candidato sospechoso. Este ataque. Tantas cosas que estaban pasando y, de alguna manera, encajaban... la cuestión era el por qué. Sabía que esos eventos estaban relacionados, pero no cómo. Me volví a acostar y pensé acerca de qué sabía antes de los exámenes comparado con ese momento.

Y, lo más importante, la razón por la que habíamos siquiera entrado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estábamos allí?

Aunque tener una promoción de rango sonara como un gran honor, venía con sus consecuencias. Igual que graduarse tempranamente. Había aprendido demasiado acerca de eso con mi padre. "El Concejal". ¿Qué quería él? ¿Qué podía hacer que había logrado forzar a los instructores Jonin a tomar la decisión de entrar a sus preciados herederos de clanes, que seguían siendo novatos, a una competencia potencialmente mortal y todos de una vez?

No me hacía sentido. No tenía sentido.

Y eso me molestaba de verdad, porque las cosas deberían tener sentido. Estas personas, desde el Hokage hasta los líderes individuales de los equipos, ellos eran los que tomaban decisiones que afectarían mi vida. ¿De verdad serían tan descuidados como para arriesgar las vidas de básicamente todos los herederos de Konoha? ¿Y sólo por unas promociones a las que nadie le importarían en algunos años?

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba temiendo verdaderamente. Por mi propia seguridad, por la de mis amigos. No era el mismo tipo de miedo opresor que sentí bajo el Instinto Asesino de Orochimaru o el agresivo que automáticamente entraba en las cabezas de aquellos luchando por su vida. Era un terror más sutil, una anticipación a lo incierto. La pregunta ¿qué nos va a pasar? O, peor ¿Estará siquiera bajo nuestro control?

Me gustaba pensar que yo tenía algo de control sobre mi vida. Pero esto... todo esto... me estaba haciendo re-evaluarme eso. ¿Cuántas de mis decisiones eran realmente mías?

Ya estaba planeando el espionaje que iba a hacer en cuanto volviera a casa.

Claro que, Naruto tenía que llegar e interrumpir mi preciado silencio son su ruidosidad.

\- Oigan, chicos... estaba pensando acerca de esto antes... ¿sabías que ese ANBU te salvó la vida, Shikamaru?

\- Sí ¿qué pasa con él? - preguntó Ino, su cara mostrando que, como yo, todavía no acababa de absorber que Sasuke se hubiera reído. - Estoy segura de que está bien. Konoha tiene a los mejores médicos y maestros de sellos de todas las Aldeas Ocultas. Kakashi-sensei lo dijo.

\- Qué curioso que menciones a Kakashi-sensei, - dijo Naruto - porque... bueno, antes, cuando la serpiente nos atacó, uno de mis clones estaba ahí, investigando, antes de esfumarse. De todas formas, ese ANBU, con la misma máscara, estaba ocupando un jutsu Raiton medio raro.

\- ¿Y tu punto es...?

\- Bueno, no conocemos a ningún usuario bueno de Raiton de Konoha aparte de Kakashi-sensei ¿verdad? ¿Soy sólo yo o.…? ¿Por qué me miras así, Ino?

\- Naruto, Kakashi-sensei es un profesor Jonin de un equipo participante. Eso no está permitido - dijo Ino. - Además, se fue de ANBU hace mucho tiempo. Dijo que jamás iba a volver. Por todo lo que sabemos, ese tipo podría haber sido alguien al que Kakashi-sensei le enseñó el jutsu cuando estaban en el mismo equipo. Cualquiera puede aprender un jutsu, incluso si no es de su afinidad. Tal vez Kakashi-sensei se reunió con él y le dijo que nos vigilara, o algo así, por si pasara cualquier cosa... Quiero decir, Kakashi-sensei no nos dejaría para volver a ANBU ¿verdad? ¡Ya se fue de ellos!

Todos nos quedamos callados. Por dentro, yo sólo esperaba que fuera un guardia cualquiera, que la persona que había recibido un Sello Maldito por mí era alguien a quien no conocía. Porque la única otra alternativa imaginable... que Kakashi-sensei estaba ahora fuera de servicio con algo hecho por Orochimaru pegado a él... Pero, lógicamente, no había otra explicación. Kakashi-sensei había sido un "examinador" en la primera fase, aunque era ilegal de por lo menos veinte maneras (después de todo, nosotros, su equipo, estábamos compitiendo). Estaba bastante seguro de que el Sandaime sabía que él había estado planeando esto y hecho ojos ciegos. Para que Kakashi-sensei pudiera echarle un vistazo a lo que fuera estuviera haciendo Orochimaru. Y se infiltró a los exámenes para protegernos.

Lo que me dejaba con la pregunta: ¿por qué nos había metido si sabía que iba a ser tan peligroso que nos iba a tener que seguir? Parecía que cada respuesta sólo sacara más preguntas. Necesitaba datos desesperadamente, pero no tenía ninguno. Miré de nuevo a Naruto e Ino; estaban apresados en un silencio incómodo. Me pregunté si les debía contar lo que había deducido. No quería arruinarles los espíritus, pero ¿sería más amable que lo descubrieran después o darles la cruda realidad en ese momento?

Terminé preguntando, muy vagamente:

\- ¿No le podemos preguntar a alguien...? ya saben, acerca de él?

\- Lo intenté - Naruto señaló la puerta con la barbilla. - Nadie sabía nada. Ninguno de los examinadores Chunin sabía nada acerca de los ANBU. Se suponía que no habría ningún ANBU vigilando el Examen. Es designado y administrado por Chunin, con algunos Jonin como los jefes de cada etapa. Ninguno de ellos tiene mucho contacto con el mundo (o con ANBU) hasta que se termina la fase, porque tienen que estar vigilando a los examinados.

\- Dijeron que no se les permitía hablar con nadie mientras duraran los Exámenes - dijo Ino. - Hay reglas muy estrictas contra externos que ayuden a los Genin a hacer trampa. Además, parece que todos los Chunin y Jonin apuestan u todo eso y no les gusta que a nadie le llegue información interna. Incluso si es que quisieran preguntarle a alguien externo acerca de Kakashi-sensei, no podrían.

\- Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que se acabe esta fase y nos dejen salir - Naruto se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, - mentí. - Kakashi-sensei está bien.

Eso esperábamos.

* * *

 _Servicio Médico de Emergencia de ANBU_

"Esto no es bueno" pensó el Sandaime Hokage. "No se supone que fuera a ser así."

Se había estado preparando para un sabotaje por parte de Suna.

No se había preparado para cuando Orochimaru decidiera unirse a la "diversión".

"Kakashi" Hiruzen sentía como si su estómago se le hubiera caído. "Todo esto es mi culpa."

El hecho de que las cosas resultaron como lo hicieron (lo que no era para nada bien, pero podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor) le parecía irreal.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Hiruzen.

\- Vivo, pero no estamos seguros de nada fuera de eso - dijo el ANBU Cuervo, el experto en sellos (porque Jiraiya no estaba). El sello fue diseñado específicamente para Sasuke Uchiha, no para él. Su tipo de chakra y las marcas de ADN del sello son incompatibles.

El Saindaime frunció el ceño con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué efectos tendrá eso en él?

\- ¿En estos momentos? No estamos seguros - admitió Cuervo. - Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para estabilizar el sello, alentar sus efectos, pero...

\- ¿Pero ¿qué?

El especialista se detuvo con incertidumbre.

\- ¿Y bien? - el Sandaime le enarcó una ceja.

\- ... Señor - respondió finalmente Cuervo - parece que hay... ah...

\- Escúpelo - le urgió el Sandaime.

\- Bueno, no está tan definido, pero también hay rastros de Orochimaru - murmuró Cuervo. - Cómo lo digo... No sé cómo describirlo exactamente, pero su presencia está ahí. No su chakra, algo más siniestro. Es como... un factor controlador, básicamente. Es casi como... casi como si su mente estuviera en esa cosa...

Hiruzen palideció. "Oh, no.… oh, por favor, no... Orochimaru, por favor dime que tú no.…"

\- Llévame con él - ordenó el Sandaime.

Tragando incómodamente, el soldado ANBU hizo como le pidieron. Lo que Hiruzen vio confirmó sus temores.

"Así que... así es cómo te has estado inmortalizado, Orochimaru."

Enderezó su espalda.

\- Traigan inmediatamente a Jiraiya - ladró. - Díganle que es una orden directa. Una emergencia.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

\- Por mientras, pongan a Kakashi Hatake bajo el nivel más estricto de supervisión. ¡No lo dejen salir de su vista bajo ninguna circunstancia!

\- Entendido, señor.

\- Y comuníquenle a las tropas generales que ha habido un cambio de planes. Orochimaru no se va a mantener muerto, pero mientras que esté fuera de comisión, vamos a comenzar a movernos contra él.

* * *

 _Servicio Médico de Emergencia ANBU_

Jiraiya, desde que era un niño pequeño y estúpido hasta el increíblemente apuesto e inolvidable shinobi en el que se había convertido, siempre había tenido una personalidad de machote. Ya saben, la del tipo que siempre pretendía ser lo suficientemente duro como para nunca necesitar ninguna ayuda. Si uno lo pensaba, todas las personas geniales actuaban así. Ese divertido chico Uchiha que solía seguir todo el rato a Minato y que pretendía no tener hambre cuando Kushina llegaba con comida también era así.

Tampoco era como si ese recuerdo lo ayudara en esa situación.

Puto Kakashi. El mocoso nunca sabía cuándo detenerse.

"Como profesor, como estudiante y como padre e hijo. ¿En qué tipo de problema te metiste ahora, mini-Sakumo? Un Sello Maldito en el hombro para salvar a tus estudiantes. Idiota. ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora curarlo va a ser más difícil para mí? Si esa marca hubiera llegado a la persona para la cual estaba intencionada, por lo menos esa persona hubiera tenido una alta probabilidad de mantenerse vivo mientras que yo reviso el sello. Contigo, tendré que gastar mi tiempo intentando salvarte la vida antes de siquiera comenzar a pensar en sellar la marca.

Estúpidos mocosos malagradecidos. Intentando mejorar el mundo. La excepción era Sakumo, él era unos meses mayor que yo, creo. Igual, pequeñas mierdecillas.

Pobres Yahiko. Nagato. Konan."

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza y se apuró. Puede que se estuviera volviendo viejo, pero no lo era todavía, maldita sea. Al final, había sido Sakumo el que había sido un mejor amigo que Orochimaru y que todo se fuera al infierno si dejaba que el mocoso de Sakumo (que tenía un gran sentido del humor si uno no estaba al final de sus bromas) moría gracias a esa cosa.

Llegó a Konoha antes del atardecer y, casi inmediatamente, un equipo de ANBU lo rodeó como una bandada de buitres y lo escoltó hacia el pequeño y apartado complejo donde estaban manteniendo a Hatake.

Una mirada al sello maldito y se le durmieron los pies.

Las marcas negras se habían esparcido desde el hombro. Ahora sangraban en toda la parte de arriba de su brazo y circulaban la mitad izquierda de su cuello como algún tipo de hongo. Kakashi estaba peleando valientemente; de verdad lo hacía. Incluso sin tener Sharingan, Jiraiya podía ver las líneas blancas de su chakra yendo con toda su fuerza en contra del veneno en sus venas.

Desafortunadamente, esa reacción inversa era exactamente lo que lo estaba hiriendo. La guerra dentro de su cuerpo era demasiado como para que sus límites lo soportaran, con cada contacto su sistema de chakra decaía un poquito más. Orochimaru se había mandado un número esta vez. Perdería de todas maneras. Si su chakra no luchaba de vuelta, el veneno lo iba a tomar control sobre su cuerpo. Pero si lo hacía, el estrés destruiría el mismo sistema de chakra, dejando que el veneno se esparciera igual, pero mucho más lentamente.

Era el clásico problema de incompatibilidad y rechazo.

No había manera de que un equipo normal de fuinjutsu hubiera podido hacer nada para prevenirlo. No era como si estuviera insultando sus habilidades. Eran personas buenas y trabajadoras, y habían tomado el mejor plan de acción disponible para ellos: estabilizar, alentar y esperar por mejor ayuda. Era gracias a su trabajo que la maldición todavía no se había extendido por todo el cuerpo. Habían hecho lo mejor que podían para prevenir (o, por lo menos, postergar) el deterioro total del sistema de chakra del chiquillo, por lo cual Jiraiya estaba muy agradecido.

Pero su poder no se podía comparar con el de un Sannin.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jiraiya? - preguntó Sarutobi-sensei.

Jiraiya lo miró gravemente.

Noventa por ciento. Ese había sido el porcentaje de error de los sujetos experimentales de Orochimaru...

Sólo había un diagnóstico apropiado para lo que acababa de ver.

\- Se está muriendo.


	16. Cortar Sus Hilos

Capítulo 16: Cortar Sus Hilos

* * *

 _Servicio Médico de Emergencia ANBU_

El corazón de Hiruzen Sarutobi casi se detuvo ahí y en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Se está muriendo - confirmó Jiraiya cortantemente mientras que volvía a trabajar. Las líneas del sello estaban a unas pocas pulgadas del corazón de Kakashi. Si hubiera llegado sólo treinta minutos más tarde, ya no hubiera habido nada que hacer.

\- Pero todavía no está muerto. Creo que puedo salvarlo. Bueno, darle unas décadas más, la verdad.

\- Oh. Bueno.

\- Pero hay tres problemas. Uno, no sé cuánto de él podré salvar en este punto. Si todo va bien, es probable que no muera por esta maldición. - El hecho de que probablemente iba a caer en una batalla o alguna otra cosa relacionada con ser shinobi quedó implícito. Ambos sabían la verdad; no había por qué decirla. - Si soy optimista, podré detener completamente el esparcimiento del veneno - dijo Jiraiya, poniendo las barreras correspondientes. - Para que no se deteriore más con el pasar del tiempo. Pero, no nos hagamos ideas. Ese nuestro problema número uno.

\- ¿Cuáles son los otros dos? - preguntó el Sandaime.

\- Dos, no puedo detener el daño que ya está hecho - dijo Jiraiya. - Así que toda esta mierda va a estar pegada ahí mientras siga vivo. Si sobrevive. En este punto, no estoy muy seguro de nada. Su cuerpo podría reaccionar de varias maneras, sin importar qué ayuda le dé. En el mejor escenario, puede terminar siendo sólo un parásito benigno, como su Sharingan. Sin embargo, también está la posibilidad de que interfiera negativamente con su red de chakra y le pueda causar cualquier cosa, desde una ligera molestia hasta una discapacidad permanente por el resto de sus vidas. Puede que incluso incapacite completamente su sistema de chakra y lo deje sin poder usarlo de nuevo.

\- Incapaz de usar chakra - suspiró Hiruzen.

\- Ese es el peor caso después de la muerte - dijo Jiraiya. - No quiero ponerme muy pesimista antes de siquiera comenzar, diré que el caso más probable será una pérdida parcial. El resto de él estará bien, ojalá, pero no puedo prometer nada por algo que ya ha sido afectado. Hablando de chakra, obviamente. El problema está completamente aislado en su red de chakra, gracias a la naturaleza del sello, así que va a poder seguir usando taijutsu. Como ese ruidoso tipo verde de cejas raras.

\- Maito Gai - le corrigió Hiruzen.

\- Lo que sea. No me importa - dijo Jiraiya cortantemente. - Porque el tercer problema es que esto - pasó su mano sobre la masa negra en el costado de Kakashi - me va a tomar una puta tonelada de trabajo. Y lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Cuánto es esta... "puta tonelada" de la que hablas? - preguntó Hiruzen.

\- Por lo menos dos días. Tal vez incluso tres. Y estaré trabajando de noche también, sin descanso. Va a necesitar cuidado intensivo durante todo ese tiempo. Probablemente yo voy a tener a algunos clones haciendo tiempo para poder dormir y comer lo suficiente como para no cometer errores estúpidos, pero igual va a ser un trabajo bastante miserable para mí. - Jiraiya comenzó a sacar furiosamente todos los restos superficiales del sello maldito que podía de la piel de Kakashi. Ya era naturalmente pálido, pero se veía de un color blanco enfermizo bajo las luces fluorescentes del complejo, haciendo que las feas marcas oscuras resaltaran aún más. - ¿Por qué no sales a hacer de Hokage y le dices a tus personas que no quiero ser molestado por ninguna distracción hasta que termine? Y cuando digo ninguna distracción, de verdad quiero decir eso, sensei. Un paso en falso podría llevar a que toda esta operación se caía en pedazos. A menos de que haya algo que nos vaya a terminar matando a los dos, no quiero que ningún mensajero que me venga a interrumpir.

\- Si eso es lo que necesitas - suspiró Hiruzen, que se dio media vuelta para salir.

Lo haría por Kakashi. Era lo menos que podía darle. Honestamente, Hiruzen sentía que debería hacer más para pagarle a Kakashi todo lo que él había hecho por él en los últimos días. Fue gracias a él que el plan había ido bien cuando todo se fue al infierno. Esto podría haberse convertido en una invasión de Suna y una captura de Sasuke, a pesar de todas las precauciones. Por lo menos la situación con Suna era precariamente estable y Orochimaru no causaría problemas por bastante tiempo. Su antiguo estudiante podría haberse hecho inmortal, pero su poder no era nada sin un sistema nervioso para controlarlo. Fuera donde estuviese Orochimaru, no era ahí; había abandonado su cuerpo tan pronto como se aclaró que el desastre era insalvable, como lo hacía cada vez que algo dejaba de serle útil.

Aunque el Hokage también sentía que no se lo debería culpar de todas las crueldades con las que Hatake Kakashi había lidiado. El Hokage sólo había dado las órdenes, por muy injustas que fueran, el resto había sido una combinación de conspiraciones individuales y la terrible suerte de Kakashi. Lo que tenía en genio le faltaba en suerte, era una víctima de su propio éxito. Así era cómo funcionaba el mundo para los shinobi. Los más talentosos tenían las caídas más duras. Era la regla.

"Excusas, excusas," soltó Hiruzen. "¿De verdad le estás echando la culpa a la mala suerte?"

"Como si tú lo pudieras haber hecho mejor," contestó el Sandaime. "Es muy fácil ser moralmente correcto cuando no tomas las decisiones, Hiruzen.

"Tal vez deberías dejarme decidir a mí, Hokage-sama" le dijo Hiruzen.

"Y Konoha sería controlada por traidores y demonios en una semana," declaró el Hokage, cortantemente. "Sabes que es verdad."

"Ya lo está siendo," Hiruzen se encogió de hombros. "Sólo mírate."

"Por lo menos soy lo suficientemente amable como para pretender que no lo está," dijo el Sandaime.

Incluso si alguien llegara y diera vuelta el mundo, este seguiría girando. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada contra lo que les estaba sucediendo.

"¿Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada? ¡Escúchate hablar!" Se rio Hiruzen. "¿Llamas a eso amabilidad, Hokage-sama?

* * *

 _Base Temporal de Sunagakure_

Mientras que el Hokage se preocupaba de Konohagakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato se preocupaba por su Kazekage... más bien, a su falta de uno. Era un problema completamente diferente.

Sunagakure era la Aldea Oculta menos poblada, lo cual tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Más desventajas que ventajas, la verdad. Estarían superados en número para todo, desde tropas hasta económicamente. Existía la idea de que, con menos gente, se podrían concentrar más en el entrenamiento individual, lo cual era cierto. A Baki le gustaba pensar que los Genin de Suna en el Examen eran, en promedio, superiores a los de Konoha. Sólo los mejores entraban y sólo los mejores salían. No como Konoha, que repartía hitai-ate incluso a chiquillos que no podían ocupar chakra.

Pero lo que a Konoha le faltaba en habilidad promedio, lo tenía en su élite. Su rango de habilidades era increíble. La mayoría de los shinobi de Konoha no eran nada especial, pero tan pronto como uno de sus Sanin, Shiroi Kiba, Kiiroi Senkō, Kopi Ninja o lo que fuera aparecía, cualquier ventaja que el oponente hubiera tenido desaparecía.

No era un secreto que Konoha sacaba prodigios como Kiri lo hacía con espadachines. Los otros Jonin de Suna arrugaban la nariz, diciendo que ser famoso mataba el propósito de los ninja, pero a Baki le gustaba ser realista. Esas personas podían ser famosas y mantenerse así, incluso con sus cabezas puestas en las primeras páginas de los Libros Bingo, decía bastante acerca de su poder.

Baki amaba su aldea y amaba a su país, pero nunca se intentaría cegar lo suficiente como para pensar que un plan tan idiota como el que se le había ocurrido al Yondaime Kazekage fuera a funcionar. Incluso si llegaba a herir a Konoha, Suna sería aún más afectada. Y, por el momento, Konoha era la aldea con la mayor habilidad para resistir daños. Podrían hacer volar la mitad de sus edificios y las reparaciones resultantes no cavarían muy profundo en sus arcas.

Él había respetado a su anterior líder, que era un shinobi poderoso y capaz, pero sus políticas extremistas les habían costado caro. Suna no era el centro del mundo (ninguna de las Aldeas lo era, en realidad), pero si hubiera una Aldea que se destacara sobre las otras, no sería Suna. Tal vez Kumo, si uno ignoraba los estúpidos Kekkei Genkai de Konoha y sus (mentalmente inestables) prodigios.

No le había creído a Temari cuando le dijo que Kakashi Hatake había intentado coquetear con ella cuando tenía ronda en la puerta principal hace varios meses, hasta que Gaara lo confirmó. Lo que Gaara dijera era ley para todos en Suna. Excepto, obviamente, por su padre, pero ahora estaba muerto. Lo había estado por un tiempo, la verdad.

Y, según los últimos reportes, también lo estaba Orochimaru. Así es como el asesinato fue descubierto en un primer lugar. Orochimaru había estado suplantando al Kazekage por... nadie sabía por cuánto. Tal vez desde que todo el plan había comenzado. A Baki le gustaba pensar que así era, que las decisiones idiotas que el alto mando les había estado dando por meses eran el resultado de una infiltración extranjera y no de, bueno, verdadera estupidez, pero, en el fondo, sabía que los hombres desesperados eran completamente capaces de seguir ese tren de pensamiento en particular.

El hecho de que el Consejo de Sunagakure había querido proceder con la invasión después de todo lo que había pasado, sólo había solidificado esa creencia.

\- No. Me rehúso. - dijo Baki por lo que se sentía como la centésima vez. - Sólo apoyé la invasión porque estaba siguiendo órdenes, pero ahora que me toca actuar de Kazekage me van a escuchar y darse cuenta de que esta era una idea estúpida desde el principio. Orochimaru traicionó primero a su propia Aldea ¿por qué se sorprenderían si la nuestra le siguiera? De todas maneras, miren dónde se encuentra ahora. Muerto. Y la ayuda que nos prometió es inútil sin él a la cabeza. Tal vez sí podemos enfrentarnos solos a Konoha, sin su ejército de mutantes. Tal vez no. Lo que yo sé es esto: será costoso para los dos lados. ¿Por qué deberíamos gastar tiempo, sudor y sangre en nuestros propios hombres, intentando finalizar el propósito de este mitad-hombre-mitad-criatura, cuando todo lo que logró sólo nos llevó a la ruina?

\- ¿Pero ¿qué hacemos acerca del problema con el dinero?

Dinero. Todo era acerca del dinero. El sistema completo estaba roto.

\- Ese es un problema con el Daimyo, no con Konoha - explicó Baki. - Una de las razones por las cuales las tarifas de Konoha son tan bajos es porque están en buenos términos con su Daimyo, quien los financia bien. Du gobierno los subsidia, causando que se conviertan en una buena inversión, lo que les hace ganar más subsidios. Si pudiéramos hacer que el Daimyo entendiera la importancia de tener una fuente doméstica de poder militar, tal vez nos podría salvar de algunos costos extra. Entonces, en unos años, podríamos probarle que su gasto elevado temporalmente valió la peno. Si no, entonces encontraremos a otro alto cargo que nos apoye. Llevar a cabo un poco de misiones políticas va a ser más fácil que hacer una invasión a gran escala en lo que es, básicamente, otra base militar autosuficiente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, esa corriente de pensamiento puede ser la razón por la que no estamos exactamente en buenos términos con nuestro Daimyo..."

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ulm... ¿Qué le diremos al resto de nuestras fuerzas?

\- Que la invasión se cancela, obviamente. Nada de morir aquí...

\- Me refería su equipo. Um. Y el demonio... er, Gaara.

Baki no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.

* * *

 _Inteligencia ANBU_

\- Llamada desde arriba; ha habido un cambio de planes, Ibiki-san - dijo Inoichi Yamanaka, entrando a la habitación. - Se acabaron las sutilidades. Todos bajo sospecha de afiliación a Suna o a Orochimaru debe ser detenido inmediatamente, excepto por el Ichibi, con el que lidiaremos cuando Jiraiya-sama se encuentre disponible. No sé qué tendrá preparado el Sandaime para ellos... por ahora, nuestro foco principal es desmantelar la base de apoyo de Orochimaru antes de que pueda hacer lo que sea que haga para no morir. Nuestro principal es averiguar todo lo que podamos acerca de sus técnicas secretas y actividades previas.

\- Ya estoy en eso - dijo Ibiki.

\- Manda equipos o intenta arreglar la red de sellos de invocación... no importa, pero debemos capturarlos a todos.

\- Entendido - dijo Ibiki y se volvió a mirar a su radio. - Tortura e Interrogación Central a todos los equipos de rastreo, repito: Tortura e Interrogación Central a todos los equipos de rastreo. La serpiente ha sido decapitada temporalmente. Todos los blancos, potenciales o confirmados, deber ser reasignados a cuarteles de prioridad. Hagan lo que hagan, no los dejen escapar. Cualquier método para atraerlos está autorizado. La red de sellos sigue abajo. - Pausó en la mitad de la orden y se volvió hacia Inoichi - ¿Hay algunos planes para dejar que negocien cuando se acaben las conversaciones?

[¿Señor? ¿Qué hacemos con los hilos sueltos?] respondió el Equipo Salamandra A. [¿Los cosemos de vuelta o los cortamos?]

Inoichi negó con la cabeza.

\- Corten sus hilos - le dijo Ibiki.

Hubo una pausa incómoda antes de que la radio volviera a sonar.

[¿Incluso los niños?]

¿Niños? Claro, eran niños. Niños jugando al ninja que se vieron atrapados bajo el líder equivocado. Sí, pero no. Sus vidas, derechos y acción libre se habían acabado en el momento que se habían puesto su hitai-ate con el símbolo de Oto. Además, ya tenían catorce. Adolescentes. Conocía personas que, a la mitad de la edad de ellos, eran el doble de mortales que él mismo.

No existía el perdón en el mundo de los shinobi. No a los niños, no a los ancianos, no a aquellos que sólo parecían ser civiles. Aquellos que confiaban en la gente equivocada, terminaban muertos.

Se iban a ir al infierno por eso, pero no le importaba mucho, puesto que irían allí de todas maneras. Eso si es que había un infierno al cual ir. Asumiendo que la "Tierra" no era el infierno mismo, entonces tendría buena compañía. Después de todo, Inoichi Yamanaka era un tipo bastante decente. Y sus amigos también lo eran.

El cielo era para la gente aburrida.

Claro que, con su suerte, la sección del infierno en la que terminaría sería igual que su hogar.

\- Sí - les dijo. - Incluso los niños.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inoichi y ambos asintieron.

\- Era necesario - dijo Ibiki.

\- Sí - confirmó Inoichi. - Lo era.

Ibiki cruzó los brazos y comenzó a esperar

\- Así que, Orochimaru ¿eh? - cortó Inoichi con un tono peligroso. - ¿Te gustaría decirme exactamente qué pasó aquí?

"Qué felicidad," pensó Ibiki. "Lo único peor que un superior enojado es un padre enojado".

\- ¿Aparte del hecho de que estábamos esperando a Suna y no a Orochimaru y que todos los ANBU responsables del área respondieron de la mejor manera posible dentro de sus habilidades? Los seis novatos que fueron atacados sobrevivieron. Orochimaru, por otro lado, no lo hizo.

Esto pareció aplacar a Inoichi, pero seguía lejos de estar contento.

\- ¿Y qué es eso acerca de que el hijo de Shikaku casi se muere?

Ibiki hizo una mueca.

\- Usó Kagemane para engañar a Orochimaru y que se hiriera as sí mismo. Lo que pudo haber sido lo que les salvó la vida a los novatos. Bueno, eso y los otros treinta ANBU que les hicieron ganar tiempo. - "Lo problemático es que todavía no estamos seguros de cómo lo hizo, a pesar de que revisamos las cintas unas treinta veces..."

Inoichi sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ese chico, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien

\- Así que, - gruñó Ibiki. - ¿Cómo está Shikaku?

\- Furioso, naturalmente, claro que uno no lo adivinaría sólo al verlo... - la voz de Inoichi se hizo cada vez más fina. - Estoy más preocupado por Hatake. Después del incidente, tuvimos que informarle a todos los sensei Jonin de los equipos participantes acerca de lo que pasó. La cuestión es, no pudimos localizar al sensei del Equipo 7.

\- Oficialmente, no sé dónde está Hatake- dijo Ibiki. - Fuera del deber...

\- Estaba ahí ¿verdad? - lo cortó Inoichi. - Él era el tipo que el equipo de fuinjutsu dijo que tomó un Sello Maldito en el hombro y la razón por la que tengo que lidiar con un cerebro liquidificado en lugar de un cadáver como se manda en la morgue.

\- Era él.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ibiki sacudió la cabeza.

\- ... Como la mierda.

\- Oh, entonces está normal.

\- ... Sí - asintió Ibiki y, repentinamente, ambos comenzaron a reír como locos. como si fuera lo más chistoso que hubieran escuchado en un bueno rato (lo que lo era). Se estaban riendo porque la única otra alternativa era temer. Porque si comenzaran a admitir que se preocupaban por sus compañeros fuera de su utilidad como shinobi, estarían condenados a tener miedo de hacer algo útil jamás en la vida.

Orochimaru estaba muerto. Pero no se iba a mantener de esa manera. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro lo sabía.

\- Pero en serio - preguntó finalmente Inoichi - ¿Cómo está?

Ibiki volvió a ponerse serio.

\- Si de verdad lo quieres saber... el pobre tipo está completamente incoherente. Los especialistas en sellos están haciendo lo que pueden, pero están perdidos. Por suerte, Jiraiya-sama ya estaba viniendo hacia Konoha, pero incluso así no sabemos si va a vivir.

\- Maldita sea - dijo Inoichi. - Espero que el pobre bastardo salga vivo.

\- ¿No lo queremos todos?

\- Lo digo en serio. Tiene que vivir. He lidiado con demasiada de esta mierda como para que se acabe tan simplemente. A mi hija se le romperá el corazón. Y.… no quiero saber qué se le ocurrirá hacer al hijo de Shikaku si se muere. Es un niño demasiado curioso.

\- Los niños curiosos tienden a morirse, no importa lo listos que sean.

\- A menos de que sean demasiado listos.

Ibiki lo pensó. El problema con las personas inteligentes era que nunca se sabía con seguridad cuánto lo eran. Sobre todo, los niños. Eran volátiles. Tenían demasiado potencial y casi nunca sabían de qué eran capaces o cuánto iban a afectar sus acciones al mundo.

Excepto por Shikamaru Nara.

Algo le decía a Ibiki que él siempre sabía que iba a hacer en todo momento.

Lo que era aún más preocupante.

La cuestión era que el niño era demasiado normal para ser alguien en su situación. Las historias de qué les sucedía a los prodigios de Konoha eran comunes en todo el mundo shinobi. Con los civiles, los padres que presionaban demasiado a sus hijos sólo se tenían que preocupar por terminar con alguien retraído cuando creciera. Pero, claro, con un ninja o terminabas con alguien de mente frágil en el mejor de los casos, o con alguien como Orochimaru o Itachi Uchiha en el peor.

Claro que Shikaku Nara podía tener algo que ver con eso. Él no era un idiota; sabría cómo criar a un niño bastante especial de una manera que se desafiara a sí mismo sin destruirlo.

Sólo que... el tipo era tan perezoso a veces que Ibiki se preguntaba cómo se mantenía al mismo paso con su propio hijo. Seguramente un niño así habría sido capaz de hacer algo a espaldas de su padre. Ese hombre sólo era un humano con un intelecto inusual, no un dios omnipotente. No sería capaz de notar cada vez que su hijo intentara engañarlo.

Bueno, por lo menos no sería nada malo si lo hiciera. A Ibiki le parecía que el chico era relativamente estable, comparado con sus predecesores. Según Shikaku Nara, era un trabajólico, pero era bastante fácil serlo en los ojos de Shikaku Nara. Lo importante era que el niño había sido criado sabiendo la importancia de mantenerse emocional y psicológicamente estable.

Todavía quedaba un sentimiento de inseguridad en la mente de Ibiki. El sentimiento de que era capaz de hacer cosas bastante más oscuras que las que dejaba ver; como todos los otros niños prodigios con exámenes psicológicos de bajo radar.

Pero el deber de Ibiki no era pensar acerca de la familia de otra persona. Todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en su tarea asignada.

En la tarde del segundo día, el Equipo 9 de Konoha había llegado a la salida del laberinto, tras haber aniquilado a un equipo enemigo unos metros antes de la última esquina.

Después de un rato, cuando el sol estaba saliendo el tercer día, el equipo de Oto llegó con una arrogante actitud de suficiencia y derechos a los cálidos brazos de Ibiki.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú, em Chunin! ¡Ya terminamos esta prueba patética! ¿Que quieres que hagamos ahora? - declaró el más ruidoso y estúpido (el de los tubos en el brazo). - No esperen que gastaremos nuestro tiempo esperando que lleguen los demás.

\- Claro que no. Vengan por aquí - les dijo Ibiki bajo su Henge de Chunin.

\- Je, je - se rio el estúpido. - Espera... ¿qué es este lugar ¿A dónde vamos? Hemos estado caminando por un largo rato ¿sabes?

\- Estamos saliendo del complejo - explicó Ibiki. - Es un lugar bastante grande, porque el cañón está lejos del área poblada, así que, desafortunadamente, todavía queda caminata. Pero por lo menos este túnel es techado y tiene aire acondicionado, a diferencia del camino de tierra que tomaron para llegar hasta aquí.

\- No caminamos tanto para llegar al laberinto - señaló el con vendajes. - ¿A dónde nos llevas exactamente?

\- A su nueva casa por el resto de sus vida - dijo Ibiki, abriendo alegremente la puerta de una celda de interrogación y empujándolos adentro.

Colapsaron a las dos horas con veinticuatro minutos.

\- Llévenselos - ordenó Ibiki.

Los desastres sin espinazo que en algún minuto fueron humanos, fueron llevados a las cámaras de ejecución.

[Señor] sonó la radio. [El Equipo Kabuto se está acercando a la puerta de salida.]

\- Ya voy - dijo Ibiki, reestableciendo su Henge. - Pónganles doble seguridad a esos.

[Qué pasa con los que siguen en el laberinto?]

\- Tráiganlos también.


	17. Suben los Espíritu de Pelea

Capítulo 17: Subiendo los Espíritus de Pelea

* * *

 _Preliminares del Examen Chunin_

Kakashi-sensei no estaba.

Eso era todo lo que la mente de Ino Yamanaka podía procesar en esos momentos.

"Kakashi-sensei no está aquí."

No estaba escuchando hablar al Hokage. Estaba diciendo algo acerca de las pelear preliminares y cómo los Exámenes reemplazaban la guerra. Lo único que sabía era que, de los cinco equipos que habían llegado antes de que el tiempo se agotara (los tres novatos de Konoha, el equipo de Gai-sensei y el equipo de Suna), sólo cuatro tenían presentes a sus sensei Jonin.

Kurenai-sensei. Asuma-sensei. Gai-sensei. Y ese tipo de Suna. Había un espacio vacío en donde Kakashi-sensei debería haber estado.

Ino sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Naruto tampoco se veía muy bien. Pero, si Shikamaru podía mantenerse parado (aunque muy precariamente) mientras se recuperaba de su pérdida de chakra, ellos también podían.

(Técnicamente, ni siquiera debería estar fuera de cama. Pero, de alguna manera, había conseguido que los médicos lo dejaran ir con su equipo, con la condición de que no hiciera más actividad física.)

Así que Ino apretó los dientes y se obligó a pretender que todo estaba bien, como todos los otros candidatos en la arena. Cuando todos respondieron al discurso del Hokage, ella también lo hizo. Cuando todos se movieron a los balcones, ella lo hizo con ellos.

"Sólo se una con la multitud. Actúa como todos los demás. Vas a estar bien."

Y...

Ella estaba bien. Ella estaba bien. Ella estaba bien.

\- Naruto, vamos a estar bien - dijo.

Naruto asintió y le dio una débil sonrisa.

El de ellos era el único equipo sin un adulto parado atrás de ellos. Era demasiado evidente. Nunca se había sentido tan insegura. Ino era una persona confiada por naturaleza; ella era la que ponía las reglas; ella era a la que le preguntaban cómo ser genial y popular. Ella había tenido cambios emocionales y todo eso, pero nunca verdaderos problemas sociales. Ahora se sentía pequeña, sola y perdida. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo un poco de comprensión de cómo los demás se sentían al estar incómodos.

Sintió cómo alguien le tocó el hombro y, por instinto, miró al lado contrario. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las pequeñas bromas de Kakashi-sensei. Algo estúpido y esperanzado en su cerebro había esperado que Kakashi-sensei estuviera ahí; su mirada perezosa, su sonrisa tonta y su voz canturreando "¡Perdón por llegar tarde!", para después soltar una excusa estúpida, como siempre lo hacía.

Pero no había nada. Miró al otro lado. Sólo era Naruto. El Sandaime Hokage los quería ver. Parecía que para hablar con ellos. En privado.

Tan pronto como salieron al pasillo, el Hokage les preguntó:

\- ¿Están bien, ustedes tres?

\- Sí - respondió Naruto.

De repente, una cascada de palabras comenzó a salir por su boca e Ino ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo como siempre lo hacía.

\- ... ¿Cómo está Kakashi-sensei? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Está así de mal?

El Hokage frunció el ceño y farfulló cansadamente algo que sonó sospechosamente similar a "No se supone que lo fueran a adivinar tan fácilmente."

\- Está bien. Tenía una hora al doctor que no podía perderse. Fue algo repentino. No se preocupen.

No se preocupen. No se preocupen. No podían hacer nada excepto preocuparse. Ino miró a Shikamaru. Él tenía una mirada extraña. Era la misma mirada que tenía casa vez que estaba a punto de hacer algo insoportablemente... ¿brillante? Brillante, pero arriesgado. Ese siempre era Shikamaru. Teniendo en cuenta lo precavido que era con todos, él siempre parecía exigirse demasiado.

\- ¿Está bien? - presionó Naruto.

\- Sí, lo está. Le estamos dando el mejor tratamiento posible - les prometió el Hokage.

\- ¿Pero es suficiente? - insistió Naruto. - ¡Tiene que ser más específico con estas cosas! ¡Tenemos que saber, jiji! ¡Estamos hablando de nuestro sensei!

\- Va a vivir - les dijo cortantemente el Sandaime. - Se los prometo. Va a vivir.

-¿Vivir? ¿Eso es todo?

El Hokage lo miró detenidamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, ya sabe, ¿y si vive y ya no puede caminar o algo? ¿Y si...?

\- Va a vivir y se recuperará lo suficiente como para volver al deber activo - le dijo firmemente el Hokage. Tras eso, Naruto se quedó callado.

"No puedo distinguir si está mintiendo o no," pensó Ino.

\- Pero, los ANBU - interrumpió Ino. - ¿Cómo estaba con ellos? Pensé que los dejó. Es nuestro sensei Jonin; no puede dejarnos tan fácilmente...

El Hokage pareció envejecer aún más.

\- Él no es... esta no fue una misión dada por mí. Él es un ninja habilidoso, un infiltrador entrenado y un ex-ANBU con acceso fácil al uniforme y la máscara...

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó repentinamente Shikamaru.

\- Como ustedes saben, la intervención de un Jonin en un Examen en el que sus estudiantes estén participando es contra las reglas - explicó el Sandaime. - Pero ustedes han aprendido una y otra vez que él no es alguien que normalmente las siga. Él sólo los quería proteger. Y, por mi parte, hice ojos ciegos porque... bueno, yo simpatizo con su deseo de proteger a sus compañeros. Además, no podíamos detener los Exámenes en la mitad. Van a haber extranjeros presentes en las finales.

\- No quería decir eso - dijo Shikamaru suavemente e Ino podía verlo llegar a varias conclusiones en unos pocos milisegundos. - Él sabía de... esa cosa. O por lo menos acerca de Suna. Lo que sea. ¿Por qué nos inscribió?

No era una pregunta. Era una demanda. Shikamaru estaba demandando respuestas. Adorable. Cuando Shikamaru demandaba respuestas, las iba a tener, no importaba si el interpelado le respondía o no. Él tenía sus propios métodos especiales. Ino, como la Yamanaka del equipo, era la que técnicamente reunía la información, pero ella sabía cuándo dejarlo de lado.Shikamaru no. Si él quería algo, iba a encontrar una manera de obtenerlo o iba a agotarse en el intento.

\- Ese idiota.

El Hokage se quedó en silencio por unos pocos segundos.

\- Eso no es algo que les pueda explicar aquí abiertamente. Tu padre te lo va a poder decir mejor que yo.

-Ya veo. Gracias, Hokage-sama - dijo respetuosamente Shikamaru. - Vámonos, chicos.

\- Ino, Naruto, siento que no están en un buen estado para probarse, pueden renunciar - dijo delicadamente el Sandaime.

Ino lo consideró, pero no. Casi se avergonzaba de sí misma. ¿Acaso iba a renunciar después de todo lo que había sufrido Kakashi-sensei? Ahora tenía más ganas de pasar la prueba. Quería, no, TENÍA que convertirse en Chunin. Los Genin siempre eran apartados. Nadie nunca les decía nada. Tal vez, si hubieran sabido lo que estaba pasando, hubieran sido más cuidadosos y Kakashi-sensei no estaría muriéndose. Nadie les dijo eso directamente, pero Ino podía leer caras tan bien como podía leer mentes. Ella creía que, cuando el Hokage dijo que Kakashi-sensei estaba "bien" (aunque nadie sabía qué tan "bien"), se refería a ese momento, por lo que había habido un cierto punto en el que no lo había estado.

Y eso había sido aterrador. Kakashi-sensei, el incorregible, indestructible, imposible de afectar, forma humana de todo lo caótico... en peligro de, simplemente, desaparecer de la vida.

Así que ella dijo:

\- No. Vamos a pelear. Gracias Hokage-sama.

El Hokage los miró raro por un momento, para después asentir.

\- Muy bien. Les deseo buena suerte a ustedes tres. - Y los hizo volver a entrar al espacio principal.

Como Shikamaru había renunciado a su derecho a participar por inhabilidad, técnicamente se suponía que tenía que irse, mientras que el resto del equipo competía en las preliminares. Pero, después de una manipulación y echada de culpas interesantemente ejecutadas, las cuales Ino estaba segura de que habían sido aprendidas de Kakashi-sensei (no, no pienses en él ahora), el Hokage lo dejó quedarse en el balcón como observador.

Cuando volvieron a entrar, la primera pelea ya había comenzado. Ino no se molestó realmente en prestar atención. Ya había visto luchar a Neji antes, aunque nunca se había enfrentado a él personalmente. Kiba, que era medio bruto por naturaleza, sin mucha técnica ni habilidades de razonamiento táctico, no iba a poder enfrentarlo, incluso con la ayuda de Akamaru. La fuerza no podía hacer mucho contra velocidad y precisión.

La pelea se acabó en cuestión de minutos. Ino miró casi sin sentimiento (lo cual era extraño, generalmente no era apática con nadie) mientras que Neji golpeada repetidamente a Kiba y Akamaru en sus tenketsu, antes de dar unos comentarios de superioridad y darse vuelta. Kiba se vio obligado a volver al balcón con el ego herido, pero Ino sabía que él no era del tipo de persona que se veía devastada con sólo unas pocas palabras. Estaría de vuelta a la normalidad en el día siguiente.

\- Ino... Ino...

Levantó la cabeza, molesta.

\- Bien, entonces no me hables.

Ino salió repentinamente de su estupor.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? - dijo la voz. Ino se volvió rápidamente su cabeza hacia esta y vio el cabello rosado de Sakura.

\- Perdón - dijo. - No quería ignorarte, estaba distraída.

\- Oh, bueno - Sakura se encogió de hombros, dándole una mirada crítica a Ino. A Ino no le importaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar. Ella sabía que, en esos momentos, no se veía como mucho comparada con Sakura. El equipo de Sakura había sido uno de los primeros en llegar y no se habían encontrado con ningún problema. La etapa entera debió haber sido pan comido para el combo rastreo-genjutsu.

También hubiera sido pan comido para el Equipo 7 si no hubieran tenido la mala suerte de toparse con un ninja forajido loco.

Incluso después de todo el tiempo de descanso en la base, ella se seguía sintiendo exhausta y sucia. Nadie de su equipo había podido dormir bien en los últimos días, podía verles las ojeras. Las ropas extra que había traído con ella estaba diseñadas para ser duraderas, no con estéticamente agradables. E, incluso si su cabello estaba limpio, seguía enredado. Ella añoraba champú y acondicionador reales, pero claro que no había tiempo para eso en los Exámenes Chunin.

Sakura se veía bien. Más... confiada. Un poco molesta con Lee, si se tenían en cuenta las miradas que le mandaba al Equipo Gai al otro lado del balcón, pero más fuerte que cuando había salido de la Academia. Y ella estaba limpia y descansad.

Ino se sentía un poco celosa. En los seis meses en que no la había visto, ella había tomado los hábitos minimalistas de su sensei (no, no pienses en eso ahora). Sin ninguna chica con la que compararse y con sólo Naruto y Shikamaru para "impresionar" (ninguno de los dos contaba, Naruto era más pequeño en tanto edad y madurez y Shikamaru era su amigo/hermano de la infancia), ella simplemente se había dejado ir. De todas maneras, mantener su apariencia era demasiado problemático.

\- Probablemente fue esto ¿eh? - preguntó Ino. Una chaqueta y pantalones sueltos, café y verde. Habría sido fácil confundirla con fango si es que cerrara los ojos y se quedara quieta. Muy distinto de cómo se vestía en los días de la Academia. No le sorprendía que Sakura no la reconociera.

\- Naruto ya no es naranjo - dijo Sakura, intentando iniciar una conversación.

\- No, no lo es - respondió Ino, sin saber qué decir. Oh. Eso era raro. Podría haber jurado que la semana anterior era habría sido capaz de poner por lo menos cinco temas diferentes, dos de los cuales eran insultos.

Sakura pausó, probablemente esperando algo más. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino no iba a continuar, intentó de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Sasuke-kun se ve más contento.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun." Todo era acerca de él. Un tiempo atrás, hubiera odiado a Sakura por mencionarlo. Un tiempo atrás se hubieran peleado por eso

Pero ahora, ya no sentía nada. Se sentía vacía. Sasuke-kun era lejano. Su equipo, su sensei, las personas por las que ella moriría... ellos eran los que importaban en serio, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos.

\- Qué bueno.

Sasuke-kun no estaba en su equipo. Sasuke-kun no se estaba muriendo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Mira, Cerda, ya sé que te dije que ya no quería ser tu amiga, pero Kurenai-sensei me dijo que mientras tengamos hitai-ate, somos compañeras shinobi ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Cerda... quiero decir, Ino...

\- Estoy bien. En serio - insistió Ino.

\- Muy bien - dijo Sakura, decidiendo no presionarla más, por lo cual Ino estaba agradecida... hasta que sacó otro tema. - Así que... ¿Dónde está tu sensei?

\- Está atrasado... Siempre lo está - intentó Ino.

\- Bueno, eso no es muy responsable de su parte ¿o no?

Ino la fulminó con la mirada y Sakura retrocedió unos pasos. Tal vez, en cualquier otra situación, Ino se hubiera sentido mal por ser pesada con ella, porque no era la culpa de Sakura que él no estuviera.

Pero no.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, otra vez, se estaba sintiendo extremadamente culpable. Era su culpa que el Equipo 7 estuviera en el medio de ese desastre. Había sido necesario, pero él se vio incapaz de decirles toda la verdad. Tenía que prevenir que se desilusionaran, ya estaban lo suficientemente deprimidos con lo de Kakashi como para recibir otro golpe en su moral. Las cosas como esas necesitaban ser mordidas de a poco. Y eso si es que.

Ahora estaban eligiendo pelear, pelear por Kakashi. "Los dioses de la ironía deben estar rodando de risa en el suelo," pensó. "Están peleando por la persona que no quiere que pasen."

Si uno de ellos siquiera se esguinzaba un dedo, Kakashi querría su cabeza.

Hiruzen miró recelosamente al niño más joven de Suna. Llamó a Hayate (LA persona a la que no había reemplazado por ANBU).

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer acerca del chico de ahí? - le preguntó. Hayate lo miró.

\- ¿Ese? - lo apuntó.

\- Sí. Él. No quiero que pelee aquí.

Un jinchuuriki mentalmente inestable; no quería que peleara con ninguno de los niños de Konoha, punto. A la mierda con el pretexto del reemplazo de guerra.

\- Deshazte del resto del equipo de Suna también. Deberían haber ido con Ibiki.

\- Sí, señor - dijo Hayate. Este se enderezó, tosió dos veces y anunció. - Debido a la falta de diversidad de nuestros finalistas, el equipo completo de Sunagakure pasa automáticamente a la siguiente ronda. Felicitaciones; no tendrán que luchar aquí. Por favor, dejen el área y vuelvan a su base.

El niño más joven pareció enojarse, pero siempre tenía esa expresión de enojo en su rostro, por lo que al Sandaime no le importó.

El Jonin de Suna, Baki, asintió y llevó a los hijos del Kazekage bajo las escaleras. O del ex-Kazekage. Sus espías de inteligencia le habían reportado que el Kazekage había sido asesinado, probablemente por Orochimaru y que el cargo de director de la invasión había caído en el ninja de mayor rango en el área, el mismo Baki.

Aunque Baki no lo supiera, el Sandaime Hokage ya estaba planeando la conversación que tendrían prontamente. Porque no había manera de que cualquiera de ellos saliera y dejara esta cosa sin ningún tipo de ronda de negociaciones. Preferentemente una que terminaría a favor de Konoha. Hiruzen no era normalmente un fanático de las políticas de Danzo, pero, en ese caso, de verdad quería ver sufrir a Sunagakure. Teniendo en cuenta que Orochimaru estaba muerto y todo eso.

Danzo. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo al tipo a su lado?

"Porque le dejas hacer tu trabajo sucio para no hacerlo tú. Porque eres un cobarde. Porque, si cualquier cosa pasa, tienes un chivo expiatorio. Porque te sigue siendo útil y tú le sacas más ventaja de la que él te saca a ti. ¿Y te sorprende que él quiera el sombrero que por fin le daría el reconocimiento de las cosas positivas que ha hecho por ti?"

"Cállate," le espetó a la vocecita en su cabeza. "Ándate."

Todavía podía ver el sello maldito asesinando a Kakashi cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No se iba. Hiruzen había tenido una larga vida y visto muchos horrores, pero este recuerdo en particular no quería irse, por alguna razón. Tal vez porque era una combinación de Kakashi y Orochimaru, dos jóvenes a los que les había fallado.

Volvió a mirar al equipo de Suna: el joven y nervioso Baki, cargando los errores de sus predecesores en sus hombros, el jinchuuriki con el sello mal hecho, alguien en quien Naruto se hubiera podido convertir fácilmente si personas como Iruka Umino no se hubieran hechos responsables de él; y, por lo que parecía la millonésima vez ese mes, suspiró.

Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Hayate se estaba aburriendo un poco. La última pelea no había sido un espectáculo, precisamente. Neji Hyuga vs. Kiba Inuzuka había consistido en el chico mayor haciendo puré a su oponente (y a un perro) hasta que ambos colapsaron en el suelo. Mirar las artes marciales tenía su gracia, pero no hubo nada de estrategia. El bullying con palabras antes de la pelea tampoco había sido particularmente creativo.

Así que Hayate estaba esperando que esta por lo menos lo mantendría entretenido por un rato.

Lo hizo. Más o menos.

\- ¡INO-CHAN! ¡HAGAMOS QUE LAS LLAMAS DE NUESTRA JUVENTUD ARDAN EN ESTA LUCHA!

* * *

\- ¡LO SIENTO, INO-CHAN, PERO MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TÍ YA NO EXISTEN! ¡AHORA SOY EL PRETENDIENTE MÁS VALEROSO DE SAKURA-CHAN! ¡NO TEMAS, PUES SIGUES SIENDO HERMOSA Y JUVENIL Y NOS MANTENDREMOS COMO LOS MEJORES DE LOS AMIGOS!

Ino quería arrastrarse hacia un rincón y morir. Sakura la estaba mirando raro, por lo que se volteó. No quería tener que explicar el espectáculo frente a ella.

\- ¡Comiencen! - anunció Hayate.

Lo primero que Ino notó al luchar con Lee, era que era más fácil de lo que esperaba. Ella había visto pelear a Lee y Naruto y sabía que Lee golpeaba duro. Claro que, esa era la primera vez que peleaba personalmente con Lee, porque esas veces que habían tenido entrenamiento con Gai-sensei, ella siempre había sacado excusas para quedar con Tenten, que era la menos loca de ese equipo.

Aun así, sabía que Lee se estaba conteniendo.

Muy obviamente.

Su primer instinto era el de demandar que la tratara como a un igual, en lugar de la chica con la que había estafo obsesionado. No sabía por qué estaba tan furiosa, sólo lo estaba. Ya no podía aguantarlo, esa actitud de caminar sobre vidrio alrededor de ella. Ella quería, no, necesitaba una buena pelea. Algo, cualquier cosa, para distraerla de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, si había una lección de vida que recordara de Kakashi-sensu (está bien) era "Sé inteligente, no tonta."

Eso y "Si vas a ser tonta, hazlo inteligentemente."

Lee era un buen chico.

Lee también era un chico muy tonto.

Y, si era lo suficientemente tonto como para ser amable con ella en una pelea, entonces se merecía las consecuencias.

Como que ella tomara ventaja de esa amabilidad y lo golpeara en la cara.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Lee? - demandó Tenten.

\- LO SIENTO, TENTEN - gritó Lee, con una mano sobre su nariz sangrante, - PERO GAI-SENSEI SIEMPRE ME HA ENSEÑADO QUE NO ES JUVENIL GOLPEAR A UNA DAMA...

\- ¡TAMPOCO ES JUVENIL NO TOMAR EN SERIO A TU OPONENTE, IMBÉCIL! - le gritó Tenten de vuelta.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Estoy cagada si Lee comienza a luchar en serio!

\- ¡Cállate, Tenten! ¡Déjalo hacer lo que quiera!

\- ¡No la escuches, Lee! ¡Fraternizar con el enemigo se considera traición!

\- ¡PERO, TENTEN...!

\- ¡ESTÁ EN LO CORRECTO, MI QUERIDO ESTUDIANTE! - le gritó Gai-sensei. - ¡SÓLO PORQUE SEA UNA BELLA DAMA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SEA UNA HABILIDOSA ESTUDIANTE DEL ETERNO RIVAL DE TU SENSEI!

Lee se enderezó, con la cara ensangrentada por el golpe de Ino y le sonrió y dio un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡LUCHARÉ CON TODA LA FUERZA DE LAS LLAMAS DE MI JUVENTUD, LA GRAN BESTIA VERDE EN ENTRENAMIENTO DE KONOHA AVANZARÁ CON TODO EL FERVOR DE...!

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu equipo? - preguntó Ino.

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

Eso fue todo lo que registró Ino antes de que Lee desapareciera, convertido en un borrón verde.

"Por la mierda; es rápido." Pensó Ino, mientras que apenas alcanzaba a bloquear una patada. " Pero, ya que estamos, también lucharé con todo lo que tengo."

No iba a perder contra Lee, no ahí. Lee era un muy buen luchador y definitivamente más fuerte y rápido que ella. No había manera de que ella le pudiera hacer frente en eso. Así que hizo lo segundo mejor que podía.

Corrió.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS, MI ADORABLE INO-CHAN?!

Pero Ino no sólo corrió. Lo que le faltaba en poder bruto, lo tenía en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, inteligencia. Ella no era Shikamaru, pero, comparada con Lee (un genio del trabajo duro y poco más), podía ganar.

Además, ella podía usar ninjutsu y genjutsu. Y Lee no podía.

Qué lástima por él.

Sí, era bajo que ella tomara ventaja de esa manera, pero ella era una shinobi. Prácticamente se asumía que uno no jugaba limpio. Y, para ser honesta, sería bastante vergonzoso si ella no ocupara una ventaja tan obvia cuando la veía. Un shinobi enemigo no iba a dejar de ocupar ninjutsu y genjutsu sólo porque Lee no podía.

Ino sabía que su genjutsu era bastante limitado. Se había concentrado más en formar su ninjutsu elemental y su kekkei genkai con su padre. Pero lo poco que sabía era infinitamente más que lo que sabía Lee, lo cual era cero. Y, de esa manera, mientras siempre se mantuviera un paso más adelante, sería capaz de vencer a Lee.

El genjutsu que seleccionó era uno simple, un genjutsu desorientador menor que revertía la percepción de profundidad y dirección de la víctima. No requería demasiado chakra y, honestamente, sería bastante sencillo de romper para Lee ("¡Kai!") después de unos pocos segundos. Pero Ino podía ocupar eso como una ventaja, porque cada vez que el genjutsu en particular se reaplicaba, la profundidad y dirección se alteraban de una manera distinta. Por lo que cada vez que Lee saliera del genjutsu, ella lo podía aplicar de nuevo hasta que Lee se tuviera que arrodillar del mareo.

Su velocidad y fuerza no servían de nada si no iban a su objetivo.

Claro que, Ino sabía que si él lograba salir del genjutsu, un sólo golpe la podía dejar fuera. Así que siguió con las ilusiones incluso cuando Lee se detenía. Crudo, pero efectivo. Como el ejército de clones de Naruto. Eventualmente, Lee se caería y ella podría dejarlo fuera con un jutsu Katon menor, sólo para dejarlo inconsciente, que no fuera suficiente para causarle cicatrices permanentes o quemaduras demasiado dolorosas.

\- ¡LEE! - alguien gritó súbitamente - ¡QUÍTATELOS!

Lee pausó y preguntó (mirando a la dirección equivocada):

\- ¿Ahora, Gai-sensei?

\- ¡SÍ! ¡AHORA!

Lee sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! - dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y se arrodilló para…

… ¿Sacarse las polainas?

Fuera lo que estuviera haciendo, se estaba demorando demasiado.

"¿En serio?" pensó Ino. "Oh, me tienen que estar molestando."

Y lo golpeó con un pequeño jutsu de fuego en la cara.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Eso no fue muy juvenil, Ino-chan - gruñó Lee y se desmayó, con sus enormes cejas y cara hollinada piel humeando cómicamente.

\- La ganadora es Ino - declaró Hayate.

Gai-sensei sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

\- ¡Pero no hubiera esperado nada menos de la honorable estudiante de mi Eterno Rival!

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que el hombre saltaba desde el balcón para llevarse a Lee consigo de vuelta (al balcón).

\- ¡Y ESO ES EL POR QUÉ, LEE, DE QUE DEBES ESTAR VIGILANTE TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡BAJAR TU GUARDIA MIENTRAS PREPARAS TUS ATAQUES ES INACEPTABLE! ¿LO ENTIENDES?

\- ¡SÍ! - dijo Lee, despertándose inmediatamente. - ¡LO ENTIENDO! ¡GRACIAS, GAI-SENSEI!

\- ¡LEE!

\- ¡GAI-SENSEI!

\- ¡LEE!

\- ¡GAI-SENSEI!

\- ¡LEE!

\- ¡GAI-SENSEI!

\- ¿De dónde demonios están saliendo todos esos arcoíris? - gruñó Tenten.

\- ¿Y me estás preguntando a mí? - le respondió Ino.

\- Asumo que te estás sintiendo mejor - le sonrió Shikamaru desde su puesto sentado en el suelo.

Ino le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Oh, mucho mejor.

* * *

 _BONUS #11_

 _En un Universo Alternativo_

\- ¡LEE! - le gritó súbitamente Gai-sensei. - ¡SÁCATELOS!

Lee pausó y preguntó (mirando a la dirección equivocada):

\- ¿Ahora, Gai-sensei?

\- ¡SÍ! ¡AHORA!

"¿Sacarse qué?"

Lee sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR!

Paró de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a...

"Oh, Dios. Se está sacando las polainas. ¿Qué más se va a sacar? Oh, no. No, no, NONONO. Yo NO voy a ver eso."

\- ¡ARTE SECRETO NINJA!

\- Espera, Ino, no es eso, sólo se va a sacar los pesos... - le gritó Tenten, pero era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡KATON: MÁTALO CON FUEGO!

El fin.

* * *

 **N/A: Me disculpo con los fans de Lee. Él es un luchador asombroso, pero el honor se lo sopesa :). Si les sirve de consuelo, los Exámenes Chunin no son la autoridad definitiva para determinar la fuerza [de los personajes].**

 **Por otro lado, ¿cuál es el animal más ridículamente penca (sin ninguna gracia) en el cual pueden pensar?**


	18. De Cebollas y Lágrimas

Capítulo 18: De Cebollas y Lágrimas

* * *

 _Preliminares de los Exámenes Chunin_

\- Próxima pelea es... Hinata Hyuga...

Hinata tragó incómodamente.

\- ... contra Tenten. Por favor, vengan al frente.

Nerviosamente, bajó los escalones. Hinata no quería decepcionar a nadie. Tenía bastantes problemas en su casa por ser un fracaso a los ojos de su padre. Cuando fueron atacados por la serpiente en el laberinto, había tenido que esperar por Equipo 7 para que la salvara. Sasuke-kun, su propio compañero de equipo, la trataba como un peso muerto, lo cual se justificaba, pues ella no hacía nada tan útil casi todo el tiempo. Asuma-sensei y Choji-kun no sabían cómo lidiar con ella. Oh, nunca decían nada, pero ella lo veía. Cada vez que le pedían que intentara de nuevo... sólo querían decirle que era débil.

Y ella ni siquiera quería pensar en que Naruto-kun, quien ni siquiera la notaba en la Academia, la viera perder ahí.

Toda su vida todos habían asumido que era una inepta, tanto que ella quería creerlo. Hinata no podía entender el por qué era ella, y sólo ella, quien nunca parecía que fuera a llegar a algo con su vida. Todos los que la rodeaban parecían ser tan fuertes, incluso las otras chicas y novatos, ella no se podía excusar. Neji-niisan había sido cruel con su oponente durante su pelea, pero no había duda de que era bueno en lo que hacía. Había derrotado fácilmente a Kiba-kun y Kiba-kun era mucho más fuerte que ella.

E Ino-chan se las había ingeniado para derrotar a Lee. Hinata había visto a Lee luchar contra Sasuke-kun antes de los Exámenes. Lee había barrido el suelo con él, y Sasuke-kun podía barrer el suelo con ella. Claro que, Hinata no sabía si Ino-chan podría derrotar a Lee en una pelea de sólo taijutsu, o si Lee podría haber derrotado a su compañero si este no se hubiera abstenido de usar jutsus Katon bajo techo. Pero el punto era, Ino-chan lo había derrotado y avanzaría a las finales.

Sakura-chan no había peleado todavía, pero si su equipo había llegado a ese punto, por lo que tenía que ser fuerte también.

Y, ahora, Tenten. Que estaba parada al frente de ella. Ella era compañera de equipo de Neji-niisan y tampoco parecía tener ganas de hacerle la pelea más fácil por ser más joven e inexperta. Por el contrario, Tenten parecía que fuera a usarlo como una ventaja y, tal vez, hacérselo peor, porque había conocido a Neji-niisan por un rato y sabía que él no era un hueso fácil de roer y la iba a afrontar con esa imagen de los Hyuuga. Algo que Hinata no se merecía, nunca estaría al mismo nivel que él.

De todas maneras, tenía que intentarlo.

Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, no se esforzó mucho.

Después de los primeros golpes, quedó claro que no podía vencer a Tenten. Ella era más fuerte y rápida y ya estaba acostumbrada a defenderse del Jūken. Era compañera de Neji; era probable que hubiera luchado con él muchas veces en el pasado. Ya sabía qué puntos le habían enseñado a Hinata a atacar; sabía cómo llevarle la contraria a casi todas sus posiciones.

Lo más importante, entendía que el Jūken era una colección de técnicas de corto rango. Cada vez que Hinata veía e intentaba atacar una abertura, Tente se movía hacia atrás, fuera de su camino. Y, cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance de Hinata, comenzaba a lanzarle sus armad. Hinata se encontraba a sí misma luchando a la defensiva, intentado esquivar y bloquear los kunai y shuriken que llovían sobre ella.

Tenten tenía una excelente habilidad para juzgar distancias, probablemente gracias a su extensivo entrenamiento con armas. Sabía exactamente dónde pararse para optimizar su propio rango de daño y aún estar fuera de su alcance. Era la parte que siempre le había costado más a Hinata, acercarse a su oponente.

Cuando otros esquivaban y ella no los podía alcanzar, ella era regañada por no ser lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo. Y, cuando ella se intentaba defender alejándose del rango de su agresor en lugar de bloquear (lo cual, en su opinión, era bastante lógico), ella era regañada de nuevo, por ser cobarde, por ser demasiado pasiva, por ser perezosa, por no atacar.

No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca era lo suficientemente buena.

Ella... no podía hacerlo.

Su padre tenía razón. Neji-niisan tenía razón. Y, aunque Sasuke-kun nunca lo dijera en voz alta, él tenía razón cada vez que le lanzaba su mirada con desprecio. Él no la estaba mirando así en ese momento exacto, pero Hinata estaba segura de que la seguía juzgando. Ella era débil. Ella era una perdedora. Y, al caer, vio a Naruto-kun por un momento.

El problema era que él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Él, Ino-chan y Shikamaru-kun tenían sus cabezas agachadas, sentados en un círculo, hablando acerca de alga. Tal vez hablaban de ella, de lo rápida y patética que había sido la pelea, de cómo ella era una perdedora. O, tal vez, ni siquiera creían que ella mereciera ser tema de conversación. Se hablaban el uno al otro, sin mirar el piso de abajo. Ella no era lo suficientemente importante como para unirse a su circulito. Estaban en su propio mundo.

Ino-chan y Naruto-kun ahora parecían ser más serios, con sus ropas oscuras, caras solemnes y ojos llenos de determinación, pero seguía habiendo un aura de alegre confianza y travesura alrededor de Naruto-kun, por lo que estaba agradecida. Sin embargo, era menos pronunciada que antes, lo que la hacía preocuparse. No quería que él perdiera esa chispa.

Sasuke-kun había avanzado enormemente bajo el tutelaje de Asuma-sensei. Choji-kun también; el jutsu especial de su familia lo hacía más fuerte que lo que la mayoría de las personas podía soñar. Kiba-kun había perdido ante Neji-niisan, pero era mucho más rápido y fuerte que la última vez que lo había visto. Sakura-chan y Shino-kun todavía no habían luchado, pero, por la manera en la que se llevaban, parecían ser mucho mejor que ella.

Algo había pasado entre la graduación y los exámenes, todos habían cambiado mucho.

Todos. Todos menos ella. Hinata seguía estancada en el mismo hueco en donde siempre había estado y nada que hiciera lograría sacarla.

\- La ganadora es Tenten.

"No lo puedo hacer. Soy una fracasada."

Intentó contener las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras subía las escaleras. Todos la estaban mirando calladamente. Mirando y juzgándola, como su padre. Neji-niisan, con esa mirada de disgusto. Los otros, con miradas de lástima. Nadie le habló. Nadie le dijo nada.

Nadie, excepto la persona contra la que acababa de luchar.

\- Oye, eres Hinata ¿verdad? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿Afuera?

Hinata miró hacia arriba. Tenten estaba frente a su cara. Por su costado, Neji-niisan la seguía fulminando con la mirada.

"¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Mofarse? ¿Burlarse de mí? ¿Restregármelo en la cara? Me lo merecería. Esa pelea fue de verdad patética."

La siguiente pelea había comenzado. Sakura Haruno había sido llamada... para enfrentarse a Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata se sintió mal por ella. Si la hubieran puesto en la misma situación... no se creía capaz de levantar un dedo contra Naruto. Por lo menos lo había intentado con Tenten. Un poquito.

Pero tan pronto como Hayate-san dio la señal, Sakura-chan había saltado valientemente al ruedo y estaba resistiendo con todas sus ganas. Por la manera en que miraba a Sasuke-kun, uno podía decir que todavía lo admiraba, pero eso no significaba que se iba a dejar torcer y darle y pase gratuito a las finales. Hinata deseaba poder ser como ella.

\- ...Hn. Has mejorado...

Si tan sólo Naruto-kun la reconociera de esa manera.

\- ...También soy una ninja, Sasuke-kun! ¡Será otra historia fuera de estos exámenes, pero aquí...!

Sasuke-kun le sonrió y Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, para después sacar un kunai y atacar.

\- ...¡Míreme, Kurenai-sensei! ¡La voy a enorgullecer...!

Era tan valiente. Incluso si perdía, seguiría siendo valiente a los ojos de Hinata. Sasuke-ken era un ninja muy fuerte. Ser capaz de enfrentarse a él como lo hizo Sakura-chan ya era una hazaña con la cual Hinata ni siquiera podía lograr soñar.

\- Eh... ¿Claro? - Hinata de verdad no quería perderse la pelea, pero Tenten-san se veía impaciente.

Casi inmediatamente después de que salieron de la habitación, Tenten-san la arrinconó. Hinata se aguantó un chillido, rogando que la otra chica no quisiera terminar lo que había comenzado en la arena.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar? - demandó.

\- ... ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar? - le preguntó de nuevo. - Eres la prima de Neji. No hay manera de que hayas perdido tan fácilmente.

Hinata bajó su cabeza.

\- Pero yo no soy Neji-niisan.

\- No importa - soltó Tenten. - Sé que te estabas conteniendo. Todos tus golpes llegaron a su objetivo. Esquivaste todas mis armas y las apartarse perfectamente con las manos. No estabas cometiendo ningún error. Casi hago mi Sōshōryū, la verdad. ¡Y tú, de la nada, bajaste lo brazos y recibiste ese martillo en la cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera intentaste bloquearlo!

Tenten estaba enojada con ella por perder. Era otra persona que agregar a la lista.

\- ... Quiero decir, Lee se estaba tomando a Ino en serio en su pelea. ¿Por qué no me tomaste en serio a mí? ¡Si hubieras intentado bloquear y fallado, o girado para el lado que no era, tal vez te hubiera creído, pero no fallaste ninguna vez! ¡Ninguna! ¡Tú sólo... te rendiste! - Tenten seguía con su discurso. - ¿Por qué? ¡No siquiera intentaste luchar; sólo me lanzaste la victoria a la falda! No es que no aprecie que me ahorraras los problemas, pero ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena como para que me tomes en serio?

\- Lo siento. Sé que soy débil - murmuró Hinata como disculpa, más como un hábito que como otra cosa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó Tenten. - ¿Me estás siquiera escuchando?

\- Sí...

Tenten apoyó las manos en sus caderas y la fulminó con la mirada. Hinata se encogió en señal de disculpa. La otra chica había ganado, pero la odiaba de igual manera. "Ni siquiera puedo perder bien."

\- Por todos los cielos, no me vengas con esa mierda. Yo sé que no eres débil. ¿Por qué pretendes que lo eres? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres avanzar? Lo quiero saber - la presionó Tenten.

\- Perdón... - "Espera... ¿qué?"

Tenten le alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué? No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa. Sólo quiera saber el por qué hiciste lo que hiciste allá...

\- No te escuché - dijo rápidamente Hinata. - ¿Qué dijiste antes?

\- Quiero saber por qué me dejaste ganar.

\- No, quiero decir... antes que eso...

\- ¿Te refieres a eso de que pretendes ser débil?

Hubo una fuerte exclamación y la voz de Hayate-san declaró ganador a Sasuke Uchiha.

Escuchó a todos aplaudir. Tanto por Sasuke como por Sakura. También la habían admirado al pelear. No como a ella. Ella era aburrida. Nadie le prestaba atención.

\- ...¡Esa fue una muy buena pelea!... - se escuchó la voz de Lee.

\- ...¡Sí, Sakura-chan es realmente un hueso duro de roer!... - dijo Naruto-kun.

Choji-kun estaba de acuerdo.

\- ... Fue, realmente, muy buena. Qué mal que le haya tocado Sasuke como oponente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, su genjutsu les habría pateado el trasero...

\- ...Sí, el Sharingan no es muy justo ¿verdad?...

\- ...¡Próxima pelea! - llamó Hayate-san. - ¡Choji Akimichi contra Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Esto significa que Shino Aburame pasará a la siguiente ronda. Felicitaciones...

\- ¡Hinata! ¡Presta atención cuando te hablo! - dijo Tenten, chasqueando los dedos a su alrededor de la cabeza de la aludida. - ¿Por qué finges ser débil?

Hinata suspiró.

\- No estoy pretendiendo, Tenten-san. Sólo lo soy. Por favor, déjame volver adentro...

Pero la otra chica la bloqueó, poniendo una mano en el miro antes de Hinata pudiera escabullirse.

\- ¿De verdad es eso? ¿De verdad piensas que eres débil? ¿Por eso es por lo que te rendiste? ¿No porque me lo estabas haciendo fácil?

Hinata asintió avergonzada.

Tenten resopló.

\- Bueno, si eso es verdad, es más triste que una cebolla deprimida cortándose a sí misma.

Hinata sintió cómo las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - Tenten la quedó mirando fijamente. - Oh, estás llorando. Estás llorando en serio.

\- Lo siento - susurró Hinata.

\- ¡No! ¡Deja de disculparte, maldita sea! ¡No se suponía que fuera un insulto; era una broma! ¡Debería haber sido chistosa! - Tenten se agarró la cabeza y gruñó dramáticamente. - ¡Vamos! ¡Me esforcé mucho para esa línea! "Una cebolla deprimida cortándose a sí misma" ¿no ves todas las capas de bromas que tiene? ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido decir eso? ¡De mis tres compañeros, dos son ranas enormes y dementes y el otro no podría saber qué es el humor si este bailara frente a él en un bikini de conchas!

Bueno, esa era una manera bastante creativa de referirse a su primo...

Tenten continuó gesticulando exageradamente.

\- ¡Y aquí estoy, con alguien que, finalmente podría preciar mi humor y termino haciéndola llorar! Estoy maldita. Debo estarlo.

Eso...

Hinata no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso, pero ya no tenía ganas de llorar. Optó por mirar a la otra chica con incredulidad.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué demonios siquiera estás aquí, Hinata?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, fueron interrumpidas por un grito de Naruto de:

\- ¡Fūton: Bouseki Kaze! - de repente, todo el edificio estaba temblando desde sus cimientos mientras que la fuerza del ninjutsu de Naruto se expandía desde adentro. Por una rendija en la puerta, Hinata pudo ver a todos los que estaban en los balcones sujetándose para evitar ser despedidos a los muros.

\- ¡BAIKA NO JUTSU!

\- ¡CLONES, FÓRMENSE! ¡KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!

Le tomó toda su voluntad a Hinata el tener que sacar sus ojos de la pelea y mirar a Tenten.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Tenten, apuntándola acusadoramente. - ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

Para su vergüenza, no tenía respuesta.

\- Entonces, hagamos la pregunta más fácil. ¿Por qué deseas convertirte en shinobi?

\- Tam... tampoco lo sé - confesó. - Lo siento.

\- No lo haces, Hinata. Eres shinobi por una razón. Así que deja de pensar que eres tan débil. Si de verdad fueras así, no te habrían dado el hitai-ate para empezar. Todos tenemos un propósito , Hinata. Tú sólo tienes problemas encontrando el tuyo.

\- ... El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki. Esto concluye esta ronda, por favor, todos los ganadores , repórtense a la arena.

Tenten se volvió para ir a la llamada pero no antes de decirle a Hinata:

\- Tú eres fuerte. Sólo es que no tienes un sentido. Anda a tu casa y piénsalo, Hinata, y no vuelvas a entrenar hasta que puedas responder esta pregunta con sinceridad: ¿por qué estás luchando?

Hinata la vio irse, pero no realmente. Su mente se había detenido en todo lo que Tenten le había dicho.

"¿Alguien piensa que soy... fuerte?"

* * *

 _CSD (Complejo Subterráneo de Detención), Ala de Interrogación, Celda #19: Kabuto Yakushi_

\- Así que no estás directamente afiliado con Suna. Estás afiliado con Orochimaru, que está trabajando con Suna. ¿ es esto correcto?

Hubo un gemido e Ibiki puso los ojos en blanco. Le hice una señal a uno de los otros interrogadores en la habitación, que tenía un par de anteojos redondos frente a su víctima inmovilizada. En su otra mano, tenía un pequeño destornillador. Lentamente, comenzó a aflojarles el borde y los lentes se soltaron.

La víctima se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, gritando:

\- ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAN!

\- Responde mi pregunta o voy a desarmar esto y volverlo arena frente a tus ojos. ¿Estás trabajando con Orochimaru?

\- Sí, sí, ahora, por favor, deténganse, por favor...

Ibiki lo ignoró y continuó bombardeándolo con preguntas. El par de anteojos seguía suelto, pero sin daños.

\- Y dices que, mientras tengas un poco de ADN, lo puedes revivir. Y que este está escondido dentro sus víctimas, pero que la mayoría de sus muestras están en su base secreta en Oto. - confirmó Ibiki, ignorando sus ruegos.

Y continuó de esa manera. Y cada vez que el prisionero pareciera a punto de negarse, sus preciados anteojos entraban en juego. Para Ibiki, las cosas que le importaban a las distintas personas eran interesantes. Los shinobi eran bien entrenados para resistir el dolor físico. Su psiquis, por otra parte, no estaba tan bien protegida.

Todo esto... todo estaba en la cabeza del tipo. Lo anteojos en sí tenían poco valor, fuera de ser una herramienta óptica, y podría fácilmente conseguirse otros, unos mejores. Sin embargo, su valor sentimental era algo que parecía ser demasiado para el chico.

Esto era completamente entendible para Ibiki. Los objetos eran poderosos por la habilidad del cerebro humano de asociarlos con recuerdos poderosos y significativos. Él no era una persona completamente carente de sentimientos, como lo eran otros torturadores, ahem, interrogadores. La verdad, lo entendía demasiado bien. Era esa habilidad para encontrar exactamente lo que le importaba a las personas y no el hecho de que casi no tenían culpa por usarlas en su contra, lo que lo hacía un interrogador tan exitoso.

\- Sí. Eso es correcto. Por favor, por favor, deténganse...

Ibiki suspiró y, finalmente, obedeció sus súplicas.

\- Nono-san hubiera estado orgullosa de ti... sea lo eres en este momento. Sabes que todavía te quería mucho. Ella hubiera muerto por ti.

Kabuto estaba sollozando.

\- ¡PERO, YO NO SÉ QUIÉN SOY!

"Y ahora nunca lo sabrás," pensó Ibiki, medio tristemente, pero no en serio, porque el chico (que era sólo eso, un niño perdido y mal guiado) seguía siendo un enemigo de Konoha, por lo que debía ser eliminado. Incluso más por sus vastos y peligrosos conocimientos médicos. Todo el tiempo gastado en encontrar y matar a una persona no valía mucho si era revivido como si nada.

Ibiki era consciente de que Orochimaru probablemente tenías otros planes secretos que no dependieran de su última víctima, pero de la información que habían rescatado de todos los habitantes de Oto que habían agarrado, parecía que Kabuto era uno con la más valiosa. Sin Kabuto, Orochimaru definitivamente tendría más dificultades para volver a la vida. Y cada recurso que se cargaran era un segundo más para ellos.

En el mundo de los shinobi, un segundo era mucho tiempo. Un segundo era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Una muerte era la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

\- Traigan al Equipo Dos. Cambio.

\- Afirmativo.

\- Y traigan a un equipo de limpieza de desechos química con ustedes. El hidróxido de sodio es una mierda para limpiarlo.

\- Sí, señor.

Ibiki miró estoicamente cómo se llevaban el cadáver de Kabuto al incinerador, mientras que el área entera era limpiada de cualquier rastro de él que pudiera quedar. Los ácidos y bases fuertes hacían maravillas para romper el ADN. Buena suerte con clonar el tipo de vuelta a la vida.

"¿Necesitas a alguien borrado de la faz de la tierra? ¡Sólo contacta a T&I ANBU de Konoha! ¡Sólo uno de los muchos servicios que ofrecemos!"

El chico había sido bien entrenado, eso era seguro. Era de esperarse de un antiguo miembro de RAÍZ bajo el engaño de ser un Genin inofensivo. No dejó salir nada de información en las primeras horas que lo había tenido Ibiki. Fue sólo cuando sacó el tema de su difunta figura materna que Kabuto comenzó a hablar, y de una manera bastante espectacular.

A veces, eran los pequeños recuerdos de los que había que cuidarse. Le agradecería más tarde a Inoichi por conseguir desenterrar los datos del orfanato del que había venido el chico. Aunque Inoichi nunca le dijo dónde los consiguió. Ah, bueno. No se lo iba preguntar. Mientras sus métodos funcionaran, no le importaba cómo fueran implementados. Había varios ojos ciegos hacia estos. El mismo Ibiki tenía varios.

Inoichi Yamanaka tenía su agenda alineada con la de Ibiki Morino. Esto les permitía trabajar siempre juntos, lo cual hacían. Tan simple como eso.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Yamanaka_

\- Si Danzo se entera de esto, me va a matar - susurró Inoichi.

\- Entonces, no dejes que lo averigüe - dijo Shikaku. - Ya nos está intentando matar ¿o no? Otra cosa pequeña contra él no lo va hacer cambiar de decisión. A menos de que fueras monumentalmente descuidado cuando metiste la nariz; es ese caso, ya te habrías matado a ti mismo como te enseñaron en ANBU, para prevenir que te sacaran la información con tortura... Deberías dejar de ponerte tan nervioso, no es como si eso fuera a ayudar a Ino o Shikamaru. O a sus compañeros y amigos.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué les hicieron hacer? - preguntó Inoichi, con la voz cada vez más alta. Shikaku tuvo que pararse para calmarlo antes de que pasara algo malo. Uno nunca sabía qué sellos de privacidad podrían funcionar mal en el momento inoportuno. - ¿Lo que probablemente les siguen haciendo hacer?

\- No, pero a juzgar por tu reacción, estoy bastante aliviado de no hacerlo. Y estoy muy aliviado porque Shikamaru no lo sabe tampoco - dijo Shikaku, con la mente repasando qué exactamente podía hacer que su amigo, un hombre que generalmente trabajaba al lado de Ibiki Morino, perder su compostura de esa manera. Oh, Inoichi tendía a ponerse emocional varias veces (una vez estuvo acelerado por días después de que Ino diera sus primeros pasos), pero esos casos siempre eran superficiales. Esta crisis nerviosa, sin embargo... era seria.

Un Inoichi emocional era inestable y un Inoichi inestable era peligroso.

\- Nunca debí haberles dejado que se llevaran a Fuu. Sólo debí haberle escupido en la cara y afrontado las consecuencias. Debí... - Inoichi sacudió la cabeza. - Cambié de idea. No creo que debamos matar a Danzo.

\- ¿No?

\- La muerte es ser demasiado piadosos con ese bastardo, Shikaku. No voy a luchar con él. Lo voy a hacer sufrir.

\- O podríamos no hacerlo, pero sigue - murmuró Shikaku, pero Inoichi no lo escuchó.

\- ¿Conoces al Eterno Genin, Kabuto? Hoy lo tuvimos que matar. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto apostando con otros Jonin en cuánto le tomaría ser Chunin y ahora eso nunca va a pasar porque lo tuvimos que matar. Tuvimos que matarlo, por Danzo, por Orochimaru, por todos esos jugadores de ajedrez de mierda jugando con las mierdas de vidas de otras personas.

Shikaku suspiró.

\- Estás hablando con uno de esos jugadores, Inoichi.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero no eres un jugador de mierda y eso te diferencia.

\- ¿De verdad lo hace?

\- ... No, la verdad es que no.

No, por todo lo que hacían para pelear contra esos hombres, ellos no eran tan diferentes. A veces, Shikaku se preguntaba por qué él y Danzo Shimura se odiaban tanto. En otro mundo, tal vez se hubieran llevado bien. Y, sin embargo, Shikaku luchaba por su propio bando. Era una simple cuestión de intereses y métodos, después de todo.

Pero, tal vez, por eso mismo se odiaban. Después de todo, los hombres solían odiar a aquellos que eran parecidos a sí mismos, pues eran un reflejo de sus propios defectos.

Shikaku culpaba a Danzo de muchas cosas, pero si iba a ser sincero consigo mismo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si eso significaba que su familia fuera a seguir viva. Y Danzo, bueno, trabajaba para "el bien mayor para Konoha". Excepto que, se olvidaba de considerar a los propios habitantes de Konoha como parte de ella.

Y también estaba el Sandaime, que necesitaba tanto a Danzo como a los clanes cerca. El Sandaime era su mayor obstáculo para eliminar a Danzo, sin importar lo mucho que pretendiera que no fuera así. Moverse en contra de Danzo era moverse en contra del Hokage y eso no podía hacerse, pues era traición. A pesar de sus defectos, había pocas personas en la aldea más acordes a la posición que Hiruzen Sarutobi. Si el Sandaime decidiera renunciar en ese momento, sería una lucha entre sombras para convencer al siguiente de seguir a Danzo o a los clanes.

Los tres, la verdad, no eran tan diferentes. Excepto, claro, por todo el tema de los niños soldados. Eso era LA cosa que los separaba, la única cosa que ocupaban como excusa para ponerse a sí mismos en un pedestal más alto. Y, cuando uno lo pensaba de esa manera, era bastante curioso, para ser honestos.

* * *

 _Las Preliminares de los Exámenes Chunin_

\- Como la última ronda tendrá un formato de eliminación por pelea, necesitamos ocho personas. Actualmente, hay seis de ustedes aquí; eso significa que dos de los que perdieron en las preliminares tendrán la oportunidad de competir en las rondas finales. Basándonos en sus rendimientos: Sakura Haruno y Rock Lee, por favor, únanse a los ganadores.

\- ¡YOSH! ¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD HA PREVALECIDO! ¡MÍREME, GAI-SENSEI! ¡DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MÍ CON TODO EL VIGOR DE LAS ARDIENTES LLAMAS DE...!

\- Esperen - intentó preguntar Shikamaru. - ¿Qué pasa con los tipos de Suna? Había tres de ellos...

\- PARA LAS RONDAS FINALES - anunció Hayate por sobre Lee - ustedes van a sacar aleatoriamente un papel con el nombre de la persona con la cual lucharán dentro de un mes.

Naruto sacó un ocho y gruñó.

\- Ugh. ¡Último otra vez!

Neji, dos.

Tenten, siete.

Ino, tres.

Lee, seis.

Sakura, uno.

Sasuke, cinco.

Lo que dejaba a Shino con un cuatro.

\- Excelente - anunció Hayate. - Las peleas finales seguirán este orden: Sakura Haruno contra Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka contra Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha contra Rock Lee y Tenten contra Naruto Uzumaki. Pueden ir donde sus respectivos sensei.

\- Esperen ¿qué pasa con los tipos de Suna? - preguntó Naruto.

\- No te preocupes por ellos - dijo Hayate.

\- ¿Pero, van a competir?

\- Como dije, no te preocupes por ellos.

Ino, sin embargo, no estaba pensando realmente en nada de eso. Su mente se había detenido en "Ino Yamanaka contra Shino Aburame".

Shino Aburame, el tipo de los bichos.

Bichos.

Insectos.

Kikaichu.

Cosas escarabajosas que te podían chupar todo el chakra.

En el camino a casa, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

(En eso y en Kakashi-sensei.)

Gritó.

* * *

 **N/A : Perdón por decepcionar a aquellos que querían ver pelear a Naruto. Pero, seamos sinceros, el chico iba a aplastar a lo que fuera que se enfrentara. Y tampoco quería tener dos capítulos seguidos del Equipo 7 deprimido por Kakashi, así que... un refrescante cambio de perspectiva.**

 **Estuve debatiendo si usar a Hinata o a Sakura. Al final, elegí a Hinata porque su desarrollo como personaje podría ser *coff* importante *coff* luego. Créditos a Bo Burnham por el chiste de la cebolla de Tenten.**

 **Sakura también tendrá sus momentos, pero no todavía.**

 **Volveré con Shikamaru y Kakashi el próximo capítulo, lo prometo.**


	19. Un Robo Dignificado

Capítulo 19: Un Robo Dignificado

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

No estaba seguro de cuántas horas había estado simplemente acostado en mi cama, mirando el techo. Demasiadas, eso era seguro.

Sentía como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo importante.

No era sólo el hecho de que no me permitieran entrenar. Me había preparado para esa desafortunada necesidad. Todo shinobi y su madre sabía que poner a trabajar su red de chakra mientras todavía se encontraba en fase de recuperación sólo significaba confinarse en un período de descanso aún más largo.

Había muchas otras formas productivas de gastas el tiempo, aparte de entrenar. Como investigar.

A menos de que uno no pudiera encontrar nada de información, como era el caso.

No tenía respuestas, sólo más preguntas.

No era la cuestión de las aldeas extranjeras. Eso era algo lo suficientemente fácil de deducir. Orochimaru no era del tipo de persona que compartiera el poder tan fácilmente, sus subordinados probablemente estaban cayendo rápidamente sin él. Sunagakure seguiría levantada, porque una invasión en el desierto sólo por venganza era una absoluta idiotez, pero podrían experimentar una caída significativa de su poder, verse relegada al mismo rincón en el que se encontraba Kirigakure. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Tanto Suna como Kiri seguían siendo peligrosos e incluso más si estaban en una posición en la cual la gente se olvidaba de ellos. (Ese era em punto de ser un ninja, ser tan invisible que te olvidaban y atacar cuando menos se lo esperaban). No sabía exactamente qué le iba a suceder a los Genin que habían sido sacados de los Exámenes, pero lo averiguaría luego, porque era probable que lo mismo les pasara a todos los ninjas de Suna en Konoha.

Por mientras, un triángulo de poder se formaría entre las tres otras Aldeas Ocultas principales. Iwa, Kumo y Konoha. Entre esas tres, las relaciones se complicarían más. Iwa y Konoha se odiaban; Konoha no podía confiar en Kumo; Iwa y Kumo podrían formar una alianza secreta contra Konoha, o podían no hacerlo, porque nadie confiaba en Kumo.

Si el Sandaime no jugaba sus cartas de buena manera y, de alguna manera, arruinaba cualquier alianza potencial con Iwa o Kumo, podríamos estar luchando una guerra de dos frentes en el futuro cercano.

Pero eso no me importaba. Era obvio que todas las varias aldeas ninja se odiaban entre ellas. Konoha estaría bien; fue la primera en levantarse y sería la última en caer.

A mí no me preocupaba Konoha, a mí me preocupaban las personas en ella. Porque aquí, mis enemigos no eran tan visibles. Conspiradores secretos disfrazados de compañeros, órdenes dañinas bajo el velo del servicio, posiciones peligrosas escondidas tras una máscara de prestigio y honor. Eso era en lo que se suponía que teníamos que confiar ciegamente. Por lo que se suponía que debíamos morir.

Era como si la aldea y las personas que la gobernaban fueran dos entidades separadas. ¿Qué era Konoha? ¿Quién estaba de verdad a cargo? ¿Qué intenciones tenían para mis amigos, para mí? Tal vez la mayoría de los ninjas podían quedarse parados y hacer su trabajo, cerrando sus ojos y orejas frente a todo aquello por sobre su entendimiento, pero yo ciertamente no podía.

Esa siempre fue mi mayor debilidad. Yo siempre tenía que saberlo todo. Me volvía loco si estaba atrapado sabiendo que había algo que no sabía. Algunos podrían argumentar que era insubordinación, este cuestionamiento hacia las órdenes. Pero ¿qué tipo de ninja sería si no podía cuidarme mi propia espalda? Regla del shinobi número no-me-importa: conoce tu misión. No sólo la tarea, sino que también la razón, el trasfondo y la justificación detrás de ella también.

Si no había tiempo para que explicaran en el momento, como en una emergencia, donde las órdenes tenían que ser dadas y ejecutadas rápidamente, entonces estaba bien. Pero yo esperaría una explicación después de que todo acabara. Todo esto era una simple cuestión de supervivencia. Un día, las órdenes serían más difíciles, más peligrosas y, entonces ¿dónde estaría yo? No era razonable que esperaran sacrificios de mi parte sin darme una remuneración apropiada.

Esto no era lo mismo que una misión de campo, donde la información era ocultada para que los operativos capturados no sucumbieran ante interrogadores extranjeros. Esta era mi propia aldea y yo ni siquiera sabía si mi sensei estaba vivo o muerto.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sombra de mi padre entrando a mi habitación.

\- Son las dos de la mañana, Shikamaru.

\- Por supuesto que él se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba despierto.

\- No puedo dormir - me quejé.

Mi papá gruñó.

\- Sabes que tu madre te mandó a acostarte hace horas.

\- Estoy acostado.

\- "Acostarse" implica "dormir" - masculló mi padre.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta ignorar órdenes? - sonreí.

Él se rio.

\- No cuando involucran que ella me dé permiso para dormir.

\- Papá - pregunté, sin ninguna pretensión, - ¿cuál era la verdadera razón para entrar a todos los novatos a los Exámenes?

Mi padre frunció inmediatamente el entrecejo.

\- Ándate a dormir, Shikamaru.

Yo estaba furioso.

"Casi nos matan por esto... ¿no me deben una explicación?"

Pero el enojo desapareció tan rápido como vino, reemplazado por algo más oscuro todavía.

"No, no lo hacen. El mundo no te debe nada."

No se pueden imaginar qué tan destructiva fue esta realización para mí. Qué tan indefenso e insignificante era yo en una perspectiva más amplia.

Una cosa era perder una pelea, porque uno siempre puede entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Es otra cosa completamente distinta el reconocer la horrible verdad del poco control tiene uno de su propia vida, sin importar lo fuerte que uno se volviera.

\- ¿Estás enojado, Shikamaru? - preguntó mi padre, mirándome directamente.

Yo había estado enojado, pero, como él conjugó el "estar" en presente, sacudí la cabeza.

Me quedó mirando por un rato más, apagó las luces y se fue.

Y, de nuevo, yo me quedé en la oscuridad. Tenía suerte de no temerle a las sombras. No me rendiría tan fácilmente. Si era verdad, ese aprender a cómo escupir fuego podría acercarme más a mi objetivo. Pero existían otras formas de poder aparte de los músculos y jutsu y sólo porque yo no las tuviera en ese momento, no significaba que las cosas se mantendrían de esa manera.

Todo era, por supuesto, por la seguridad de las personas que me importaban. O, por lo menos, eso me decía.

* * *

 _Base Temporal de Sunagakure_

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto, Baki! -gritó Temari. - ¡No puedes dárselos así como así!

\- Sí puedo y lo voy a hacer - suspiró Baki, exhausto, pues acababa de volver de una reunión extremadamente cansadora con el Sandaime Hokage y no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie más. - Mejor una persona que una aldea completa.

Baki era un shinobi, no un alguien que disfrutara de la polémica; él seguía órdenes, no se las cuestionaba. Temari era mucho mejor que él en ese aspecto, siendo una chica adolescente que había crecido bajo la vigilancia de todo el Consejo de Suna. Con sus defectos y todo, el Kazekage anterior se había preocupado realmente por sus hijos (bueno, uno podría debatir si Gaara estaba incluido, pero había sido un padre bastante razonable para los otros dos) y le había permitido a la niña, como hermana mayor, actuar como cabeza de familia mientras que él no estaba.

Una personalidad arrolladora, algo manipulativa y casi siempre con un frente frío y despreocupado. Típico comportamiento de hermano mayor.

\- Él ha sido un sacrificio toda su vida - peleó Temari. - ¿Vas a darlo así de fácil? ¿Sin ni siquiera una pelea?

"Ayer ni siquiera te importaba si vivía o moría"

\- Nos aplastarían - explicó Baki. - Supieron de la invasión por todo este rato, Temari. Nos dejaron venir a propósito con la intención de hacer algo así. Dime, Temari ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Su Hokage básicamente demandó a Gaara como rehén. No estaba en una posición para negarme.

\- ¿No podríamos luchar e igual forma? Estamos preparados... Podemos causar daños grandes...

Ella era joven; no lo entendía. Baki no sabía cómo hacerla entender. Le era difícil admitir sus debilidades. Especialmente frente a la hija de su anterior Kazekage. Cada una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ocultas les enseñaba a sus niños que sólo su aldea era la mejor y más fuerte; eso había sido aceptable por un tiempo, porque, en teoría, todas deberían estar igualadas en poder industrial y fuerza militar. Pero los tiempos estaban cambiando. Las lealtades, migrando. Los juegos de poder, desequilibrando el balance.

Y Suna estaba en el lado que perdía. Si tan sólo su Sandaime Kazekage hubiera seguido vivo; él sí que podría haberle hecho frente al viejo Sarutobi. A diferencia de Baki. Él conocía sus defectos. Era un buen ninja, pero nunca fue material de Kage.

Baki no era un hombre sin corazón. Él nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, enviaría a nadie en una misión suicida. Él aceptaría una, si sus líderes le dieran la orden. Pero, ahora, él era el líder y su estilo era muy diferente a de sus predecesores. Lejanos eran ahora los días de políticas despiadadas; Baki había estado afuera en el campo en numerosas ocasiones y sabía qué tan terrible podía llegar a ser para aquellos que estaban realmente ejecutando los planes. Él no haría sufrir a otros aquellos destinos que él ya había experimentado y de cuales sobrevivió apenas.

Uno de sus forajidos se las ingenió para asesinar al hombre más poderoso de nuestra aldea. Ahora, uno de los suyos ha conseguido derrotar a Orochimaru. Nos superan por mucho en número y, aunque sus hombres sean individualmente más débiles que los nuestros, saben atacar en jauría como los lobos. Incluso si conseguimos dañarlos, nuestros daños serán peores, eso si es que salimos vivos.

\- Uish - Kankuro puso los ojos en blanco, menos compasivo que su hermana. Por un lado, Baki estaba un poco aliviado por no tener que pelear con dos personas a la vez. Por el otro, estaba algo decepcionado en Kankuro por no simpatizar por su hermano, incluso si el por qué no lo hacía estaba justificado. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto el tipo, Temari? Recuerda todas las veces que nos amenazó con matarnos.

Temari lo miró fijamente.

\- ¡Es nuestro hermano! Con problemas o ni, él sigue... mira, entiendo tu razonamiento y Gaara no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero sigue siendo una persona.

\- Mira, Temari, hasta este punto tampoco es como si hubiéramos hecho un gran trabajo al cuidar a Gaara - dijo suavemente Baki. - Sus oportunidades para tener una vida feliz fueron arruinadas en el momento en el que el demonio fue sellado dentro de él. Por lo menos aquí, Konoha prometió tener a sus mejores especialistas en sellos y especialistas en mentes para mirarlo. No sé qué clase de cosas le harán, pero no perderá más el control, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- ¿No perderá más el control? ¡Claro que no lo hará; si lo hace, lo van a matar, tomar el bijuu y sellarlo en uno de los suyos! - gritó Temari. - ¡Eres igual que nuestro padre! ¡La única diferencia es que estás dejando que una aldea extranjera lo ejecute, en lugar de dar la orden tú, cobarde! Tal vez Kankuro no se acuerda, porque era demasiado joven cuando esto pasaba, pero yo me sigo acordando del verdadero Gaara, antes de que se volviera loco después de un poco muchos intentos de asesinato. Él era un buen niño. Lo convertirán en un arma, Baki. Lo convertirán en un arma y lo usarán en nuestra contra. ¿Por qué no nos lo podemos quedar? ¡Ofréceles otra cosa a cambio! Dinero, jutsu o algo. Gaara no es inútil para nosotros, Baki. Algún día lo vamos a necesitar. Vamos a necesitar el poder de un jinchuuriki. Y vas a lamentar cuando Konoha tenga dos y nosotros ninguno.

Temari tenía un punto. ¿Pero de qué servía su argumento si no se podía realizar realísticamente? Baki hubiera dado lo mejor de sí para mantener a Gaara con ellos, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Pero la razón por la que estaban en esa situación era porque no estaban en un lugar que les permitiera negociar. Suna había roto las reglas; habían sido atrapados; ahora tenían que pagar. Y el Sandaime Hokage era un buen negociador, le sacaba todo el jugo que podía a esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Dinero? No tenemos dinero. Nuestra moneda no tiene valor - se rio Kankuro. - Nosotros queremos el de ellos. Es la razón por la cual a papá se le ocurrió este estúpido plan, para empezar. Y nuestros jutsu son inútiles para ellos, porque estos viejos alfeñiques no poseen las habilidades para dominarlos. Tenemos venenos, títeres y esas cosas. Cosas que sólo nosotros podemos usar, incluso si se las reveláramos a otros. Ellos tienen trabajo en equipo y amistad y uno que otro genio que lleva todo el peso real. Si pudieran ocupar nuestras técnicas secretas, las habrían copiado hace rato ya.

\- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? - preguntó Temari.

Baki sólo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

\- Tú me lo puedes decir cuando te conviertas en Kazekage.

\- Tal vez lo haré - soltó Temari. - Es obvio que nadie en esta maldita aldea es lo suficientemente capaz como para ocupar ese sombrero. Me convertiré en Kazekage y traeré a Gaara de vuelta a casa. Marquen mis palabras, lo van a lamentar.

\- Haz eso, entonces.

El viejo dicho de no saber qué tenía uno hasta que lo perdía nunca se había sentido tan verdadero. A pesar de todas las veces que Temari se había quejado y había deseado que Gaara nunca hubiera existido, ahora lo quería tener de vuelta desesperadamente.

* * *

 _La Oficina del Hokage_

El Sandaime no estaba teniendo un buen día.

La verdad, había estado teniendo un buen día; las negociaciones con Sunagakure estaban yendo justo como era de esperarse. El líder temporal que tenían, un joven Jonin llamado Baki, era hábil, pero no inteligente. O, por lo menos, no lo suficientemente experimentado en posiciones administrativas como para hacerle par a la sabiduría política de un viejo que había lidiado con Danzo Shimura durante toda su vida.

Aunque, para ser justos, Danzo técnicamente sólo estaba en desacuerdo con él en la ejecución de las cosas y no en el objetivo final.

Baki había cedido fácilmente. Había sido más fácil jugar con él que lo anticipado originalmente. Mientras que la mayoría de las personas en su situación habrían echado culpas hacia un de sus predecesores sobre el cual no tenían nada de control y negado todo; Baki había sido completamente honesto y abierto. Él no quería una guerra. Él no quería perder más vidas. Él no quería tener ningún lazo con Oto y ya había cortado toda la comunicación con los subordinados de Orochimaru.

Hiruzen apreciaba su naturaleza cándida y noble. Le preocupaba su gente. Un hombre de guerra que quería la paz. Él era un modela ideal de ser humano al que todos debían emular. A Konoha la pintaban como la Aldea Oculta más honorable, pero, en realidad, si todos los hombres de la tierra fueran como Baki de Sunagakure, ninguno de ellos estaría en esa situación, para empezar.

El Sandaime, por otra parte, se estaba riendo hasta que se le salieran los calcetines de su inocencia.

Uno no hacía ese tipo de cosas, no en una negociación política. La manera inteligente de hacerlo hubiera sido mentir hasta quedar sin responsabilidad alguna, para que cuando llegara la ronda de regatear, él hubiera comenzado con la mano en alto. Pretender que seguían considerando la guerra y que estarían felices con cualquier caos causado sin importar costes personales. Porque era verdad. A pesar del hecho de estar sin líder, Suna todavía podría haber hecho mucho daño, tanto a la infraestructura de Konoha como a su reputación, sin importar si Konoha sabía o no sus planes para invadir o no.

Por supuesto que Suna no haría eso, tomar riesgos no era muy rentable, pero cuando se estaba encerrado en una habitación con otro hombre y sólo se permitía hablar, entonces era bueno presionar un poco los límites. No es como si mencionar unas pocas amenazas vacías fuera a costarte vidas (a menos de que fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para decir algo fuera de lugar que terminara garantizando unos asesinatos por aquí y por allá); ese era el por qué las rondas verbales de negociaciones existían en un primer lugar. Eran campos de prueba para movimientos de guerra teóricos sin tener que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Tal vez hubiera funcionado, tal vez no. Una mentira como esa habría sido bastante fácil de ver, pero al menos lo habría intentado.

Sin embargo, Baki había aceptado plácidamente todo lo que le lanzaba el Hokage y, ahora, Suna estaba atrapada en un tratado bastante desventajoso. La pérdida de su jinchuuriki (aunque no lo ocuparan mucho tampoco) y la descalificación de todos sus Genin en esta ronda del Examen Chunin habían sido sólo el principio.

La verdad, Baki los acomodaba demasiado. Sólo porque no estuvieras en una posición para rebatir, no significaba que no deberías intentar.

Obviamente, este hombre nunca había ido solo a una feria antes. Los vendedores siempre empezaban con al menos el doble del precio original de su producto. Y, si ocupaban suficiente fuerza bruta y cabeza dura (como esa vieja de la zona este que se negaba a decir un precio más bajo, aunque fuera obvio que nadie lo compraría con el que ella decía), podían terminar obteniendo bastante más de lo estipulado.

A Hiruzen le caía bien Baki. De verdad. Un hombre abierto y honesto. Pero también era el líder de una aldea ninja y sería vergonzoso si no ocupara esas cualidades para su propia ventaja.

Para ser honesto, el Sandaime no estaba seguro de si Baki siquiera entendía todas las implicaciones de la terminología política que habían utilizado en la discusión. Oh, cómo detestaba a los abogados. Era por eso el que él mismo se había estudiado todos los libros y trucos, en lugar de tener que apoyarse en uno de ellos. Qué mal que la mayoría de los shinobi, siendo Baki uno de estos, no pensaran así. Aunque, si todos los shinobi tuvieran esas habilidades, el mundo estaría condenado.

Todo lo que quedaba era firmar los acuerdos y ponerlos en acción.

Entonces, si las negociaciones habían terminado casi completamente a favor de Konoha ¿por qué estaba teniendo un mal día?

Bueno, existían unas ciertas personas en el mundo con la habilidad de matarle es estado de ánimo a cualquiera, sin importar que ánimo fuera, y Kakashi Hatake era una de esas personas.

Aunque, para ser justos, esa vez no era su culpa.

La conversación había comenzado con bastaste simpleza. Una pequeña actualización de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sólo para Kakashi estuviera al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido mientras que se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Jiraiya.

\- ... Así que, me estás diciendo que Orochimaru mató al Kazekage, pero, antes que eso, estaban planeando este asalto frontal juntos. Así como entrar y hacer volar todo de la misma manera no-ninja que me he estado pasando meses de sacar de Naruto - dijo Kakashi inexpresivamente.

\- Por la quinta vez, sí. Y antes de que te mandes un discursito de cuán estúpido es eso...

\- Orochimaru planeaba usar la invasión como una distracción para sus planes personales y Suna estaba esperando que quedáramos como idiotas ante todos los diplomáticos extranjeros. Ya lo entendí. - dijo Kakashi. - ¿Ahora qué?

\- A cambio de que nos pasaran todo lo que sabían acerca de Oto, le di a Suna una hora para sacar a todos sus afiliados de la Aldea, con la excepción de un rehén para asegurarnos de que vayan a intentar hacer esto de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a quién? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Tienes tres oportunidades y las primeras dos no cuentan.

Kakashi hizo una mueca y, después, pestañeó.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Su único jinchuuriki? Pensé que usted era bueno negociando, Hokage-sama, pero, maldita sea, eso es casi malvado.

\- Medio segundo. Impresionante. A Danzo le había tomado cinco. Nunca les cayó muy bien. El Cuarto Kazekage era el único que lo podía controlar y, con ese tipo muerto, es más un riesgo para ellos que un beneficio - el Sandaime se encogió de hombros. - Mejor para nosotros.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no les caía bien porque era un maníaco homicida inestable.

Las palabras implícitas ("Konoha, por otro lado, no tenía razones para odiar a Naruto") fueron ignoradas. Porque, ahora que Naruto era oficialmente un ninja, y no un bromista poco digno, su presencia era mucho más tolerada entre el público general.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que un sello defectuoso estaba causando el tema de... los problemas mentales. Se lo hizo una ninja médico, no un experto en sellos.

\- ¿Es por eso que Jiraiya ya venía para acá cuando me mordieron? - preguntó Kakashi. El Sandaime asintió. - Oh, esperaba que sólo fueras a extraer el bijuu y ponérselo a alguien que supiéramos con certeza que es leal a Konoha.

Hiruzen lo fulminó con la mirada, ofendido porque Kakashi pensara tan bajo de él.

\- ¿Crees que lo mataría?

\- Sería el plan lógico.

\- Uno, yo no asesino niños, incluso si son "maníacos homicidas", como lo dijiste tú, y, dos, preferiría no condenar a otro niño más, si puedo evitarlo.

Kakashi estuvo obligado a concederle ese punto, porque era verdad. Él no estaba TAN ido todavía. Una pequeña victoria para Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero una victoria, al fin y al cabo.

" Tres, porque la familia del Yondaime Kazekage sigue teniendo mucha influencia en Suna y su vida puede darnos una ventaja más adelante."

\- Nos guste o no, él sigue siendo un miembro de una aldea rival. ¿Qué vas a hacer para hacerlo leal a nosotros, si su propia aldea casi no lo podía contener? ¿Ponerlo en un centro secreto de ANBU hasta que esté con el cerebro tan lavado que será menos humano que lo que es ahora?

\- La verdad, eso era exactamente lo que Danzo había sugerido. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo agitados que se estaban poniendo los clanes, el Sandaime había decidido igualar el terreno y consultarles a ellos. Quiero pasárselo a Inoichi Yamanaka para su reeducación. Los métodos más sutiles son más efectivos.

Ahí estaba. Eso debería ser suficiente para que los clanes se calmaran un poco. Tal vez para que se olvidaran de lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando. Pero si no lo hacían, daba lo mismo mientras que el objeto de su ira fuera Danzo y no Konoha en sí, como lo había hecho los Uchiha. Su trabajo era sólo mantener a la Aldea estable y al Daimyo contento. Este era el caso y se iba a mantener así, si es que ninguna facción superara a la otra en poder. Claro que, eventualmente, ese equilibrio se iba a romper, pero él ya estaría muerto por vejez o fuera de su cargo, y, para ser sincero, no le interesaba seguir preocupándose se egoísmos estúpidos que no serían su problema en unos pocos años.

La verdad, ¿por qué no podían callarse todos esos bastardos y comenzar a pensar en la aldea y no en ellos mismos? A él lo llamaban el hijo de puta, pero él era el único tomando las decisiones difíciles después de que ellos se mandaban sus cagadas. Todo podría haber sido evitado si todos pudieran poner su orgullo de lado y dejar fluir las cosas.

(La verdad, todo se podría haber evitado si Danzo no hubiera dejado que su avaricia superara a su sentido común. Estando sólo Shibi Aburame e Inoichi Yamanaka, lo hubieran dejado salirse con la suya, pero Shikaku Nara era conflictivo como él mismo cuando lo provocaban.)

\- Eso nos deja con el problema de dos jinchuuriki en Konoha. ¿Cómo sabe que esto no va a causar otra ronda de raptos de bijuu por parte de Kumo? - dijo Kakashi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Si llega a ese punto, lidiaremos con ellos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con las finales de los Exámenes Chunin? - preguntó Kakashi? - preguntó Kakashi, cambiando de tema. - No quiero que ninguno de mis niños se convierta en Chunin tan temprano.

"¿Tus niños, Kakashi?" pensó Hiruzen.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por Shikamaru. No llegó a las finales.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo, sonando un poco más contento que lo que uno esperaría de un hombre al que le habían informado que su estudiante estrella falló.

\- Fatiga de chakra. No estaba en condiciones de pelear en las preliminares, así que nos obligamos a descalificarlo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Claro que, el hecho de que le haya hecho frente a Orochimaru uno a uno y salió sólo con fatiga de chakra, podría garantizar una promoción de campo hacia Jonin...

Kakashi tosió.

\- ... pero, como dije antes, los voy a poner en período de prueba. Van a seguir siendo Genin bajo tu cuidado. Cuando sientas que están listos, o cuando sean mayores de edad, les voy a dar su promoción. No van a tener que tomar los exámenes de nuevo.

\- Así que, como ya hemos establecido que no serán promocionados, supongo que puedo retirar a Naruto e Ino de las finales ¿verdad? - preguntó Kakashi, esperanzado.

\- ¡Por la mierda, Kakashi, van a estar bien! Y córtala con el "me preocupo por su seguridad"; sé que te estás contradiciendo sólo para molestar. - Kakashi le sonrió insolentemente y el Sandaime lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar. - Si vamos a recibir cejas alzadas de los dignitarios por tener una final de sólo Konoha, es mejor que les mostremos qué tan buenos somos.

\- No es como si otras grandes aldeas vayan a estar disponibles para quejarse - musitó Kakashi. - Usted ya se aseguró de eso.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Oh, lo siento, quería decir "Eso suena completamente razonable, señor" - soltó Kakashi sarcásticamente.

"Más te vale, mocoso ingrato."

\- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué hoy estás más insoportable de lo usual?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y miró para el lado.

\- La verdad es que no.

Hiruzen se rascó la nariz.

\- Dime, Kakashi ¿cómo te estás sintiendo, en serio?

"Me preocupas, Kakashi, de verdad. Me preocupo por tu bienestar y no es sólo porque necesito a ninjas fuertes como tú después de que hayamos perdido tantas otras buenas personas, como Minato Namikaze, mis estudiantes e Itachi Uchiha."

\- Te lo juro. Me preocupas tú como persona. Tú no eres sólo una posesión valiosa.

Kakashi parecía como si fuera a comenzar a debatir de nuevo, pero, para el alivio de Hiruzen, respondió la pregunta honestamente:

\- No muy mal. Mi equipo está a salvo y yo estoy vivo, así que... - su voz comenzó a temblar y a apagarse.

Algo malo había sucedido.

\- Kakashi, por favor. ¿Qué tan malo fue el daño?

Kakashi pausó, para después levantar su hitai-ate y mostrarle al Hokage un Sharingan desactivado.

* * *

 **T/N: Mis mayores condolencias y buenos deseos para todos aquellos afectados por los tantos desastres naturales que han pasado últimamente.**


	20. Fuera del Fuego

Capítulo 20: Fuera del Fuego

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

Tan pronto como Naruto escuchó que Kakashi-sensei estaba en la oficina del Hokage, no gastó ningún segundo.

\- Disculpa, necesitas una hora... - protestó el Chunin en el escritorio, pero Naruto no lo escuchó. - ¡Espera, necesito tu número de registro... espera en la fila, como los demás...! - Como si él fuera a dejar de ser increíble para esperar en una cola. Todas esas personas estaban ahí para ver al Hokage, no a Kakashi-sensei. ¡No había una cola para Kakashi-sensei! Su sensei estaba detrás de la puerta, el sensei que pensó que estaba muerto y que no iba a volver a ver, a pesar de que el Sandaime le había dicho que Kakashi-sensei estaba vivo, pero igual, había estado desaparecido y se había perdido la preliminares, donde Naruto le había pateado el trasero a Choji (de una manera amistosa, porque Choji era genial y después lo arreglaron con risas) y no habían podido ver a Kakashi-sensei desde el comienzo de los Exámenes y lo extrañaba tanto, y qué importaba si sólo habían sido un par de días, porque se sintió como una eternidaaaaad...

\- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, ESTÁS VIIIIIIIVVVOOOOO!

(Naruto había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo sin derribar puertas y entrando forzosamente a habitaciones... Hacerlo se sentía tan bien...)

Reunió tanta fuerza como pudo en sus piernas y tacleó a Kakashi-sensei con su abrazo más poderoso hasta la fecha. En retrospectiva, tal vez no había sido una buena idea, si el escritorio del Hokage no hubiera estado ahí, es probable que Naruto hubiera salido volando junto con una pared o algo así, lo cual no era bueno, porque hubiera tenido que pagar por los daños y ese dinero hubiera salido de su presupuesto para ramen...

... pero, vamos, ¿cuántas veces en su vida podría taclear a Kakashi-sensei y no quedar hecho un puré de Naruto? ¡En serio!

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de volar puertas así? - gritó Ino, separándolo de su profesor. - Tú sabes que está herido, ¡podrías haber empeorado las cosas! - se dio vuelta y sonrió dulcemente (lo cual nunca era una buena señal) hacia un Kakashi-sensei muy abochornado y, para indignación de Naruto, lo tacleó hacia el escritorio del Hokage tan fuerte como Naruto acababa de hacerlo. - Y, usted... no se atreva a volver a mandarse esa mierda de autosacrificio y casi morir de nuevo.

\- ¡Inmensa e imbécil hipócrita! - gritó Naruto.

\- ¿Qué dije de los insultos aliterados, Naruto? Apestan.

\- Muy bien, ya tuvieron sus turnos, - Shikamaru sonrió, empujándola hacia un lado y enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Kakashi-sensei en la manera más aburrida posible. - Pero, en serio, no más intentos de matarse ¿ya?

Kakashi-sensei se quedó parado incómodamente, como si no supiera qué hacer con tanto afecto. Naruto decidió remediar eso llenándolo con más afecto todavía. Después de todo, la solución para todos los problemas de la vida era: a) dattebayo, o b) más dattebayo.

Así que Naruto lanzó todas las reglas que Ino le había enseñado en los últimos meses por la ventana y procedió a juntarlos a todos en un enorme abrazo de grupo.

"Los arcoíris y rayos de sol de Gai-sensei no son nada contra nosotros."

\- Tiene que prometerlo, Kakashi-sensei. Nada más de escaparse y casi morirse ¿está bien?

Kakashi-sensei se puso rígido y, por un segundo, Naruto temió que le acabaran de haber freído el cerebro. Pero, entonces, se descongeló y, sonriendo afectuosamente, dijo:

\- Cállense, mocosos. Yo hago lo que quiero. Ahora, salgan de encima mío.

\- No - dijo Ino.

\- ¿Por favor?

\- No - dijo Shikamaru.

\- Me están aplastando las costillas.

\- Qué mal. No - dijo Naruto, apretándolo aún más.

Kakashi-sensei, cubierto aún por una montaña de Genin, estiró el cuello para mirar al Hokage.

\- Saque a estos monstruitos de encima mío - rogó.

\- No - dijo el Hokage, sonriendo.

\- ¡No lo vamos a soltar hasta que nos lo prometa! - gritó Naruto.

\- Bien. No voy a volver a escaparme y casi morir.

\- Prométalo.

\- Mis palabras no valen un comino, pero lo prometo.

Por ese corto momento, todo fue perfecto.

Y, entonces, Shikamaru arruinó todo cuando preguntó:

\- Espere, sensei, ¿qué le pasó a su ojo?

* * *

 _Una hora antes_

 _CSC (Complejo Subterráneo de Contención): Ala de Atención Médica de Emergencia, Sala 12_

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Kakashi?

Kakashi abrió sus ojos lentamente, uno a la vez.

\- Sólo absolutamente hecho mierda - consiguió decir. Le pusieron un vaso de agua en las manos y lo tomó, agradecido. - ¿Jiraiya?

\- Niño estúpido - murmuró el hombre. - Tirarte directo al camino de un Sello Maldito, ¿en serio?

\- ¿Eso era lo que era? - musitó Kakashi. - Estaba más preocupado por...

\- Salvar a tus tiernos y pequeños estudiantes, sí, sí - dijo Jiraiya, derrotado. - No me preguntes cómo están. He estado atrapado aquí contigo durante estos últimos días. - Kakashi miró a su alrededor. Había dos clones de Jiraiya durmiendo, una en cada esquina. Los tres se veían exhaustos.

\- ... ¿Cuántos días es "estos últimos"? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Dos, creo - dijo Jiraiya, restregándose las ojeras. - Y medio. Tal vez tres. Tendré que comprobar de nuevo. Te estabas muriendo por envenenamiento de chakra, niño. Tuve que sellar todo tu lado izquierdo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño e intentó mover el brazo. Se sentía ligeramente dormido. Y.… su ojo izquierdo también. Lo abrió y lo cerró. Sí, todavía podía ver. Pero... escaneó la habitación e incluso sus propias manos... no podía ver el chakra. Para nada.

\- Obito...

\- Sigue siendo su ojo, pero ya no hay más Sharingan - Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. - Tuve que bloquear toda el área y ponerla en cuarentena para sacar todas esas cosas asquerosas de Orochimaru. Tu cuerpo se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo al intentar frenar el avance de chakra extraño. Ni podemos dejar que muevas nada de energía por esa área por un buen rato o el disturbio puede causar que los bloqueos exploten y.… te va a comenzar a matar de nuevo.

Le tomó un rato a Kakashi procesar esa información.

\- Oh... Así que... Así que...

\- Eso significa que tu equilibrio va a estar raro, tu control de chakra se va a ir a la mierda y tu ninjutsu y genjutsu van a ser básicamente inútiles hasta que descubras milagrosamente una manera de hacer sellos con una mano. Y, antes de que decidas hacer algo estúpido, ten en cuenta que, incluso si tu red de chakra no estuviera quemada, igual tendríamos que mantener el área en cuarentena, o si no.… bueno, la mierda de Orochimaru. O sea, algo malo. ¿Lo entendiste?

\- ¿... mierda... Orochimaru?

Jiraiya gruñó.

\- Mira, de verdad no quiero hablar acerca de eso. Orochimaru es una persona bastante cagada de la cabeza, si no lo has notado.

\- ¿Hay algo vivo dentro de este sello? - preguntó Kakashi, inseguro, apuntando a la mancha negra.

\- No exactamente vivo... más bien una pieza de algo vivo. ¿Tú sabes cómo los Yamanaka hacen sus cosas de Transferencia de Mente? Es como eso, excepto que, en lugar de la mente completa, es, más bien, un pequeño fragmento - explicó Jiraiya. - De él. Tú le destruiste el cuerpo bastante buen... pero lamento decirte que todavía no está muerto.

"¿Qué? Espera, ¿QUÉ?"

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me haga decirlo de nuevo. Me escuchaste bien a la primera.

Kakashi se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera metido a un bloque de hielo.

\- Todo esto para nada.

\- Bueno, no exactamente. Cada momento en el que está fuera de comisión es cada momento que tenemos para prepararnos para cuando intente volver...

\- Pero hay un pedazo de Orochimaru dentro de este sello y, mientras yo siga vivo, también lo estoy manteniendo vivo a él...

\- No eres sólo tú. Todos los otros idiotas que se han cruzado y han sobrevivido también. Tal vez deberías agradecerle a tu cuerpo por reaccionar negativamente hasta el punto de casi matarte. Para mantenerse operante, el Sello Maldito necesita alimentarse del chakra de la víctima. Ahora, si le hubiera llegado al niño para el cual estaba diseñado, ese pedacito de alma de Orochimaru hubiera asimilado ese sistema de chakra como un parásito y hubiera sido imposible removerlo. Fuera de mi alcance.

\- Oh, así que hay más. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. ¿Qué les sucede a las personas con sellos defectuosos? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- ¿Algo como esto? Mueren. Orochimaru mató a cientos de sujetos de prueba intentando perfeccionar esta cosa, si tú recuerdas. Por eso es una maldición. Si no es compatible, tu cuerpo lo rechaza y te mueres. Si lo eres, estás atrapado siendo controlado por él el resto de tu vida. Eres un caso especial, niño. De verdad deberías haber muerto. Si el Sandaime no se preocupara lo suficiente como para obligarme a venir a máxima velocidad, hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

\- Qué bueno.

\- Mira, Kakashi - soltó Jiraiya - ya lo atrapé ahí, no va a salir y, después de entre seis meses y un año sin chakra esa cosa se va a morir por falta de alimento, y estarás libre del bloqueo de chakra. Y, acerca del resto, ya estamos trabajando en eso, así que no te preocupes. Sólo concéntrate en recuperar tu control de chakra y mejorar tu taijiutsu, de ahí veremos qué más podemos hacer.

"De seis meses a un año." A Kakashi se le hundió el corazón.

\- ¿Y después de eso?

Jiraiya suspiró.

\- Estas cosas de los caminos de chakra están fuera de mi alcance. Yo sólo estoy aquí por los sellos. Incluso los mejores ninjas médicos saben poco acerca de esto. Pero todavía no llegamos ahí; todavía tenemos que esperar que el Sello Maldito se muera.

\- Muy bien. Viajemos al próximo año. El Sello Maldito ya murió. ¿Ahora qué?

\- Bueno, una vez que las puertas sobre el sello se hayan estabilizado, podré sacar los bloqueos de chakra de tu lado izquierdo - dijo Jiraiya. - Si se sanan, no hay ninguna razón por la que no deberías volver a la normalidad con el entrenamiento adecuado. Si no lo hacen, supongo que tendrás que lidiar con un brazo muerto...

\- ¿No hay nada más que alguien pueda hacer acerca de esto? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Si yo pudiera, lo haría. Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

Kakashi miró hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con los pulgares, un hábito de nerviosismo que no había tenido desde la muerte de su padre.

\- Ya veo. Gracias.

\- No es nada, niño - Jiraiya le pasó una mano por el pelo. - De verdad. Después de toda la mierda que te ha pasado, mereces más que sólo sobrevivir.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato más. Kakashi de verdad no sabía cómo responder a eso. Después de todas las cosas que había hecho, había pensado que el mundo como que había balanceado las cosas que recibía y las que merecía. Por lo menos era sólo un brazo y no su cuerpo completo, como Shikamaru lo había hecho con Orochimaru.

"Sin ninjutsu. Sin Sharingan y sin ninjutsu." ¿Acaso todo lo que le importaba estaba destinado a dejarlo?

La última vez que se había sentido así de vacío fue cuando había completado media docena de misiones ANBU y estaba a punto de colapsar por fatiga. Excepto que, en lugar de desmayarse, no quería nada más que sólo hacerse bolita en el suelo y gritar hasta que le sangrara la garganta.

\- Bien. Está... bien - dijo Kakashi (porque si había una cosa en la que seguía siendo bueno, era pretender que nada lo molestaba). - Gracias por la ayuda, Jiraiya. Ahora, si me disculpas, mis tiernos estudiantes me están esperando...

Jiraiya lo detuvo.

\- Cálmate, niño. Todavía necesitas descansar. - Kakashi lo apartó e intentó, sin mucho éxito, bajarse del catre.

\- Por lo menos déjame averiguar cómo le está yendo a mi equipo. Ya han pasado cuatro días ¿o no? Salieron del laberinto sin mí ¿verdad? - balbuceó Kakashi, su mente todavía medio volada por los dolores fantasmas de los últimos días.

\- De verdad eres terco, niño - Jiraiya suspiró. - Bien. No voy a mandarme una Tsunade y encerrarte aquí dentro, pero si te caes de cara, o algo así, so es mi culpa.

\- Claro que no - dijo Kakashi, distraídamente, ya completamente vestido y a medio salir por la puerta.

\- ¡Por lo menos anda a ver al Hokage primero! ¡Pasaron muchas mierdas mientras estabas noqueado, probablemente deberías informarte antes de que esos mocosos tuyos te den un ataque cardíaco - le gritó Jiraiya!

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

Así que, después de todo lo dicho y hecho, con eso nos quedábamos. Un maestro del ninjutsu con el control de chakra interrumpido. Esto era peor que la situación de Lee, que había tenido toda su vida para adaptarse a esa discapacidad. Kakashi-sensei había dependido de sus habilidades durante toda su vida. Y, justo como todos los otros problemas a los que me había enfrentado, no se podía resolver simplemente mejorando mis propias habilidades, de otra manera, me hubiera ido a la librería y al hospital investigando todos los recursos que pudiera encontrar acerca de fuinjtsu y ninjutsu médico hacia años.

\- Usted dijo que él iba a estar bien - fulminé acusadoramente al Hokage con la mirada.

\- No sabía que iba a terminar así - suspiró el Hokage. - Pensé que Jiraiya iba a ser capaz de arreglar las cosas. Orochimaru terminó siendo más dañino de lo que esperaba.

Sacudí la cabeza. Parte de la culpa podía caer en él, por proveernos de información defectuosa (probablemente para alzarnos la moral antes de que Naruto e Ino pelearan en las preliminares), pero sería injusto culparlo por todo. Suna y Orochimaru lo comenzaron. Así que tenía que perdonarlo.

\- ¿Va a mejorar? - preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros.

\- Sigue pudiendo utilizar taijutsu y otras cosas ¿verdad? - preguntó Naruto. - Como Lee.

Quise abrir la boca y decir que iba a ser algo más complicado que eso, pero Ino me hizo callar.

\- ... supongo... - dijo Kakashi-sensei. - Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera gastado dos décadas de mi vida especializándome en algo que ahora no puedo ni ocupar, pero, bueno, así es como funciona mi suerte. Por lo menos estoy vivo ¿verdad?

Naruto estaba tan radiante como cien soles.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Usted de se va a mejorar, patearle el trasero a esa cuestión de chakra parasitaria y volverse más fuerte! ¡Quiero decir, Gai-sensei también es muy fuerte! ¡Y la cuestioncita esa del fuinjutsu de la que Shikamaru me habló el otro día tampoco necesita signos con las manos! ¡Así que, vea, en lugar de pensar como "ya no puedo usar ninjutsu", piense "puedo hacer todas estas cosas geniales ahora que ya no tengo que concentrarme en el ninjutsu"! ¿No es genial? ¡Claro que sí!

\- Supongo.

\- ... Usted va a estar bien ¿verdad, sensei?

Kakashi-sensei le sonrió. El acto no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

\- Vamos, Naruto. Nunca estoy bien.

El resto de la conversación consistió en Kakashi-sensei esquivando preguntas (como siempre), distrayendo a Naruto e Ino con planes de entrenamiento para las finales de los Exámenes Chunin. Ino trabajaría con su familia y Kakashi-sensei estaba planeando dejar a Naruto con un amigo suyo. Nada de eso me interesaba, así que los ignoré y me concentré en mis pensamientos.

Como Kakashi-sensei, yo era bastante menos optimista que Naruto, pero por una razón completamente distinta. Kakashi-sensei estaba herido por culpa de Orochimaru, por Konoha, por nosotros. En el primer caso, Orochimaru se había ido (por ahora), y en el tercero, yo me podía hacer más fuerte, para que Kakashi-sensei no tuviera que venir corriendo a rescatarnos cada vez que aparecía un tipo de rango S cerca.

Pero en el segundo... bueno, éramos ninja, yo no podía prevenir circunstancias (ni órdenes) que enviarían a mis amigos a una trampa mortal.

Por lo menos, no en mi situación de ese momento. Lo que necesitaba eran más... no cualquier "amigo".

Amigos útiles.

Y sabía justo dónde encontrarlos.

* * *

 _Sala de Archivos B_

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Izumo.

\- Sólo curioseo - dijo el niño. - No es contra las reglas.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero somos personas muy ocupadas. Así que preferiría que no te interpusieras en nuestro camino. - Para reafirmar su punto, Izumo levantó una gran caja con documentos del suelo y la dejó caer en la mesa.

Sin verse afectado por el pesado golpe del papel, el niño sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado y preguntó:

\- Tú y Kotetsu son los asistentes del Hokage ¿verdad?

Sería acertado decir que Izumo se sorprendió un poco. No porque no fuera verdad, pero la mayoría de las personas no se referían a él y a Kotetsu con ese nombre más dignificado. Aparte de ninjas de la aldea, todos los veían como secretarios dignificado. Empuja-lápices. Sólo otros Chunin de escritorio, cuando estaban cerca de la oficina del Hokage, en lugar de vigilar la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- Si estás aquí para burlarte de mí, más te vale irte. Ven de nuevo cuanto tengas un rango más alto que el mío.

\- No estoy aquí para reírme de ti - protestó el chico. - Honestamente, no entiendo por qué las personas no se toman en serio a ustedes dos sólo por no tener una posición de combate. La administración es una de las tareas más importantes de Konoha, incluso sin no incluye nada que ponga en peligro las vidas de los que la hacen. Quiero decir, sí es aburrido, no voy a mentir, pero sin ella todo se caería en pedazos.

Izumo soltó una risita burlona, pero eso no lo hizo evitar sentirse contento internamente. Por fin alguien que apreciara el trabajo que él hacía. Incluso si no era mucho.

\- Ojalá todos lo vieran como lo haces tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Shikamaru.

\- Shika... ¡Oh! Eres el hijo de Shikaku. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - ofreció Izumo, con la mente a mil por hora. Después de todo, tener una potencial amistad con el hijo del comandante Jonin podría contar para algo. Esta podía ser su única oportunidad para trascender la ruta sin nombre en la que estaba atrapado.

\- Eh, no mucho. Sólo tenía curiosidad en saber qué cosas exactamente abarca tu trabajo. Me explico, una aldea tan grande como la nuestra tiene mucho papeleo ¿verdad? - Miró por el borde de uno de los cajones de archivos. - Yo vi al Hokage en el escritorio de misiones todo el rato, pero no es posible que él solito vea cada pequeña rango D en existencia.

\- Él ayuda cuando puede, pero tienes razón: todo lo que no sea clasificado bajo rang es seleccionado por Chunin. La verdad, incluso hay misiones clasificadas que pasan por mí. Mo puedo ver de qué se tratan o a quién están asignadas, pero es bastante fácil saber qué significa ese precio de un millón de yenes - explicó Izumo. - Todas las aldeas funcionan así, en general. No pueden ocupar a guerreros valorados en tareas simples, así que nos las arrojan a los tipos como yo. Demasiado inteligente como para ser gastado en rango D, demasiado tonto como para ir al campo.

Una pequeña ampolleta de confirmación pareció encenderse sobre la cabeza de Shikamaru.

\- Así que sabes qué misiones están entrando, incluso antes de que las publiquen en la sala de misiones.

\- Sí, pero, a menos de que sea una emergencia nacional, uno tiene derecho a rechazar una misión que no quiere.

Shikamaru sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Pero, supón que viste una misión en la que de verdad quieres ir y quieres tomarla antes de que cualquiera de tu mismo rango...

Izumo alzó las cejas y, lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Oh, por fin estamos llegando a lo interesante."

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, exactamente?

\- Hmmm... - Shikamaru se golpeó el mentón con el dedo. - Comencemos con algo simple. ¿Cuántas misiones pone el Daimyo? No su señora...

\- ¿El mismismo jefesote? No muchas. No clasificadas, por lo menos. Probablemente está haciendo muchas negociaciones por debajo con el Hokage. Tiene a los Dice Guardianes para las tareas regulares. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente, puede encontrarse con algo que no merece la atención de sus guardias, pero es muy difícil como para que un trabajador común lo haga eficientemente...

\- ... Supongamos que hay una misión así, y los parámetros son algo para lo cual mi esquipo esté calificado. ¿Nos considerarías para la tarea por sobre otros Genin o Chunin?

\- Tal vez. Supón que en unos años yo he entrenado lo suficiente como para estar listo para ser promovido de rango, pero no tengo una recomendación que pueda ser considerada por una junta de superiores. ¿Podría alguien, el comandante Jonin, por ejemplo, estar ahí y hablar a mi favor?- Creo que ese sería un acuerdo muy razonable - asintió Shikamaru.

Izumo extendió la mano.

\- Entonces la próxima rango B desde la capital puede contarse como de ustedes.

Este niño podía sólo haber sido un Genin novato, pero en el momento en el que Izumo selló su pacto, parecía como si fuera aún más alto que los gigantes Akimichi.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Yamanaka_

\- Papá, ¿qué crees que le pasó a Kakashi-sensei? Realísticamente.

Inoichi balanceó perezosamente un kunai sobre su dedo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Su brazo entero está fregado por culpa de Oro... perdón, por culpa de algo altamente clasificado por sobre mi nivel de entendimiento, y ahora... - tragó incómodamente. - Quiero ser optimista, pero tampoco quiero que se me mueran las esperanzas que me cree. Shikamaru y yo fuimos a investigar lesiones en el sistema de chakra. Son las más difíciles de arreglar. Y su especialidad eran ninjutsu elementales y sellos de manos. Para él no era sólo luchar, era, como, unas de las pocas cosas en el mundo que genuinamente disfrutaba. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

"Ino es demasiado sensible," pensó Inoichi. Si todo fuera como él quisiera, esa parte de ella se preservaría para siempre. Pero esta era Konoha y sus habilidades siempre eran requeridas.

Como parte de su pacto con la aldea, todas las cabezas del Clan Yamanaka requerían responder a todas las peticiones de interrogaciones del comando central, de la misma manera en que las cabezas del Clan Uchiha solían liderar a la policía armada antes de la masacre. Y, siendo que tanto Interrogación como Inteligencia eran sectores de ANBU, significaba que un entrenamiento básico en ANBU era un requerimiento para participar.

\- ¿Sabes, Ino? - dijo Inoichi a he conocido a Kakashi Hatake desde que él era un niño y he luchado a su lado por un tiempo casi igual de largo. Ese tipo se las apaña para salir de cualquier situación. Es por eso por lo que sigue vivo a pesar de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado. Tienes que recordar, Rock Lee no tiene otra opción, excepto el taijutsu. Kakashi Hatake sigue siendo un ninja altamente peligroso, con o sin ninjutsu.

\- Sé que sigue siendo un buen ninja, pero mi punto es que ya no tiene ese, tú sabes, nivel extra de poder. Tú conoces la manera en que Kurenai-sensei es una maestra de genjutsu y Gai-sensei lo es de taijutsu. Kakashi-sensei era el maestro del ninjutsu y ahora ni siquiera lo va a poder utilizar por un tiempo. No es como su quisiera a alguien famoso como sensei, porque no puedo presumir acerca de ser empujada a charcos de barro todos los días, pero ¿no duele, acaso, pensar en perder algo que has estudiado por casi toda tu vida? ¿Como ser un músico y despertarte sordo un día y tener que comenzar tu vida de nuevo?

No era tan malo como sonaba. Cada sector de las fuerzas especiales tenía habilidades distintas y, a diferencia de los rastreadores y asesinos (los que tenían requerimientos de entrenamiento aún más duros), sólo era requerido que supieran procedimiento de seguridad, como palabras clave, signos especiales y defensa básica. Cosas fáciles para Ino.

Pero todos los ANBU tenían que tener un cierto nivel de desensibilización y eso...

Inoichi sabía que ya debería haberla iniciado en eso en ese momento, de la misma manera en que su padre la hizo con él cuando se convirtió en Genin...

"De verdad, no tiene nada de malo; el Shintenshin no Jutsu ni siquiera hiere a las personas, así que es mejor sólo ocuparlos en prisioneros antes de pasarlos a los interrogadores."

Pero, por alguna razón, no creía que le iba a sentar muy bien a su hija, quien era demasiado abierta de mente para su propio bien.

\- Tal vez es un gran salto hacia atrás para él; no voy a hacer como si no lo fuera. Pero no es el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera la muerte lo es. - Inoichi sonrió, tocándose la sien con un dedo. - Todo está aquí, Ino. Y no te preocupes por su ninjutsu. Él sigue siendo lo suficientemente joven como para encontrar otra cosa con la que especializarse. No es un secreto que sus reservas de chakra con suerte llegan al promedio. El ser un maestro de ninjutsu debería estar reservado para personas con mucho poder, personas que podrían sacar grandes e impresionantes explosiones muchas veces seguidas.

Se sintió un poco culpable por exponer todas las debilidades de Kakashi Hatake a su hija. Todos los Genin en su etapa ponían subconscientemente a su profesor sobre un pedestal de invencibilidad, de la misma manera en que los estudiantes de la Academia lo hacían con los instructores Chunin y los niños pequeños con sus padres. Pero ella tenía que, por lo menos, aprender eso y rápido. En ese mundo no existía algo como la inmortalidad y asumir que tú o alguien querido la poseía era algo extremadamente peligroso.

\- ¿Como Naruto, tal vez?

Él asintió.

\- La mayoría de las personas con su resistencia y control deberían dedicarse a un campo más delicado, la verdad, como ninjutsu médico, ninjutsu, decodificación y esas cosas. Él pudo lograr todo a la primera... es un prodigio, después de todo. Pero, si me preguntas a mí, no era la manera más eficiente de emplear sus talentos.

\- Pero uno no puede hacer ninjutsu médico ni genjutsu con sólo un brazo operante - señaló Ino. - Él dijo que su control de chakra había sido prácticamente eliminado.

\- El mundo lo conoce por su chakra, pero pregúntale a cualquiera en ANBU y te van a decir que él era el mejor rastreador, asesino y espadachín en la fuerza. Tener que comenzarlo todo de nuevo puede ser una de las mejoras cosas que le hayan pasado, incluso si no lo parece en este momento - dijo Inoichi. - Su problema no es una falta de opciones, es superarse. Es por eso por lo que él se sigue parando frente a una roca memorial en luto por hombres que murieron hace una década. Puede que él actúe como una hoja en el viento, sin ser afectado por cualquier insulto que le tire el mundo, pero, la verdad, está tan anclado a la tierra como cualquiera de nosotros.

Inoichi clavó el kunai en el suelo.

\- Bueno, debería destacar que no ha estado frecuentando tanto la Roca Memorial como cuando lo hacía antes de que le asignaran a tu equipo. Tal vez no es tanto pedir que le ayudes a ver partes de él que él no puede.

* * *

 _BONUS_

 _Cómo Ser un Ninja_

1\. Nunca asumas que estás fuera de peligro.

2\. Si vas a ser estúpido, selo inteligentemente.

3\. Nunca le des a nadie más la ventaja.

4\. Alguien te ve, y la cosa se acaba.

5\. No la cagues.

6\. Cuando mientas, no te quedes atrapado en tu propia mentira.

7\. Tu seguridad no está garantizada si haces enojar a un superior.

8\. Es mejor dejar que otros te subestimen a morir famoso.

9\. Nadie a quien conozcas es completamente confiable, ni siquiera tú mismo.

10\. Si caerse duele, quejarse va a doler aún más.


	21. Unos Aliados No Tan Inesperados

Capítulo 21: Unos Aliados No Tan Inesperados

* * *

 _Plaza de Juegos de Chimiyo_

Tras haberme asegurado la lealtad de Izumo Kamizuki, comencé a buscar la segunda mejor fuente de información que alguien en mi posición podía tener.

"Mira abajo de lo de abajo."

Con mi situación actual de un Genin de doce años, era imposible contactarme con aquellos que tenían la influencia más obvia. No tenía ni el dinero, ni los recursos (no iba a ir a robarle a mi padre, no era tan estúpido), e, incluso si lo hiciera, esas personas ya estaban compradas.

"Prodigio" o no, yo estaba al tanto de que había otras personas inteligentes en Konoha. Personas con experiencia. Personas que ya tenían una fuente de poder estable ¿Para qué abandonar tu lealtad hacia algo que, claramente, funcionaba y apostar por un niño? No era un movimiento sabio, y el juego del poder no se ganaba con idiotez. No, me haría valer y comenzaría desde abajo, como todos los demás.

Funcionó para mí, porque no quise poner como objetivo a los peces gordos inmediatamente. El punto de ser "sólo" un Genin era el ser sutil e imposible de notar. Y esto era suficiente como para hacerme avanzar. Yo era un ninja. No necesitaba que las cosas se hicieran oficiales. No tener un papel firmado y estampado no convertía el estado del mundo en algo menos real. Había tantas personas en el mundo que tenían influencia y poder, a pesar de no tener títulos o, siquiera, entrenamiento shinobi. Personas consideradas como poco importantes por los otros. Personas que incluso podrían considerarse de poca importancia a sí mismas. Personas que no sabían exactamente cuánto poder tenía en realidad.

De esa manera, Danzo era inalcanzable, al igual que los otros dos ancianos del Consejo, pero no sus nietos.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Konohamaru me fulminó con la mirada, arrugando la nariz.

\- Soy Shikamaru. Soy compañero de equipo de Naruto.

Su actitud dio un giro completo tras escuchar eso.

\- ¿Conoces a Naruto-nii?

\- Sí. Ahora él está entrenando mucho para los Exámenes Chunin.

\- Lo sé - Konohamaru suspiró, pateando tristemente una piedra. - Desde que se graduó y convirtió en un ninja de verdad, ya no tiene mucho tiempo para jugar con nosotros.

\- Bueno, la vida de un Genin es muy ocupada. Pero, si te gustaría, puedo recordarle que pase rato con ustedes más a menudo.

Su cara comenzó a brillar.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- ¡Claro! No te preocupes, él no los ha olvidado. Sólo quiere pasar este examen para volverse más fuerte. Como tú lo quieres hacer ¿verdad?

Konohamaru golpeó su puño en el aire.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien - dije, intentando emular a Iruka-sensei - mientras esperamos que se terminen los exámenes ¿quieres practicar conmigo? Tengo mucho tiempo libre, porque no soy tan bueno como Naruto y no llegué a la tercera ronda. Todos los demás tipos de mi generación están haciendo otras cosas, pero me imaginé, como tú solías seguir mucho a Naruto antes, que deberías saber una o dos cosas acerca de ser un ninja fuerte.

Naturalmente, se lo tragó todo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Les apuesto que li podemos vencer! - celebró Konohamaru.

\- No lo sé... - dijo Udon, limpiándose la nariz en su manga. - Digo... él ya es un Genin...

\- No te preocupes - le dije. - Todos somos ninjas de Konoha aquí. Esto es sólo una pelea amistosa.

Luchar con tres niños de ocho años no era lo más interesante que había hecho, precisamente. Me pregunté si así era cómo Kakashi-sensei se había sentido luchando contra nosotros, tres Genin recién salidos de la Academia, durante esa maldita prueba del cascabel.

Pero los soporté, porque eran buenos amigos de Naruto. Y también porque vivían en las mismas casas que el Hokage y sus consejeros.

\- Tu abuela es Koharu-sama ¿verdad? - le pregunté a Moegi. - He escuchado que hace cosas importantes en la aldea.

\- Eh, ella es aburrida - Moegi se encogió de hombros, intentando saltar hacia mi espalda. - Sólo habla de cosas aburridas. Como ayer, ella y el abuelo de Udon no sólo tomaron té y se quejaron acerca de ninjas de Suna, y una cosa de una cola y de Ino-no-sé-quién. ¿Hola? ¿Qué tipo de animal tiene una cola?

\- Uy, no sé - dije, fingiendo concentración. Por dentro, mi cerebro estaba procesando. "Así que ese fue el término de la paz. El Ichibi. Su único jinchuuriki e hijo de su antiguo Kage como rehén. Y el padre de Ino está involucrado." - ¿La mayoría?

\- ¡E-xac-to!

Por supuesto que esto no era información clasificada; los altos cargos no llegaban a sus puestos siendo idiotas. Apuesto a que el Hokage había estado esperando que esto llegara hasta Iwa o Kumo. Ser capaz de convencer a una aldea para que te diera un bijuu no era una tarea sencilla; algo como esto les haría pensar dos veces antes de actuar. Pero había una diferencia entre un Kage extranjero y yo, un niño. Un amigo cercano de la familia estaba involucrado en esto, pero yo no me hubiera enterado de nada si no se me hubiera ocurrido preguntarles a las personas correctas.

\- ¿Y qué tal tú, Konohamaru? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo tu abuelo últimamente?

Esquivar. Patear. Fintar. Mortal hacia atrás.

\- Eh, nada nuevo. He estado aprendiendo mucho, pero el viejo sigue estando igual. Quiero decir, me trata súper bien, pero siento que no me toma en serio ¿sabes?

\- Sí, te entiendo - dije, sorprendentemente sin mentir. - Incluso cuando eres Genin, los adultos no piensan mucho de ti. Y, la verdad, incluso hay adultos a los que les hablan hacia abajo. Existe toda una jerarquía entre las personas mayores.

\- ¿Qué edad tengo que tener para que me respeten por ahí? - suspiró.

\- No tiene que ver con la edad. - Me estaba hablando a mí mismo más que a ellos. - El respeto se gana, no se da, así como así. Y hay personas que no entregan nada de respeto en su vida. O lo dan al azar. Sólo hay que lidiar con eso como puedas, supongo. La vida no es ni perfecta ni justa.

Konohamaru bufó, frustrado.

\- Hey - le dije - no te enojes. Todos comienzan así. Si quieres ganarte el respeto de tu abuelo, sólo trabaja duro para que volverte más notable. Van a pasar años y años hasta que te sepas suficientes jutsu como para sobrepasar al Hokage, pero simplemente entender las partes aburridas del trabajo es más fácil. Volverse poderoso implica más que sólo vencer a tipos malos.

\- Pero es aburrido - se quejó Moegi.

\- Eso es lo que hacen los adultos. La diferencia entre los adultos y los niños como nosotros es que los adultos hacen las cosas aburridas, incluso cuando preferirían hacer otra cosa - les expliqué. - Así que, si se quieren ver más maduros y ganar más respeto, averigüen exactamente qué son esas cosas aburridas y entiéndanlas, y ahí los adultos comenzaran a fijarse en ustedes. Mientras más respeto les tengan, les dirán más cosas aburridas (ya sé que son aburrida), pero cuando las tengan, los van a respetar aún más ¿lo entienden?

\- Así que las cosas aburridas so un poco como el dinero, pero no tan genial - concluyó Moegi.

\- No, no lo es - estuve de acuerdo - pero también puedes comprar cosas con ellas. Pero, en lugar de cosas como dulces y juguetes, de los cuales ustedes ya tienen bastante, pueden ganar reconocimiento, el cual no tienen.

\- Eso tiene sentido - dijo Udon. Yo sonreí.

\- Lo más importante es que tienen que saber esas cosas para ser un buen Hokage. ¿Y saben quién también quiere ser un buen Hokage, además de ustedes?

\- ¿Naruto? - preguntó Moegi.

\- Naruto - confirmé. - Les garantizo que la manera más fácil de lograr que Naruto se junte más con ustedes es que tengan algo que lo pueda ayudar a lograr su objetivo. Ya tenemos un sensei Jonin para que nos enseñe jutsu, pero ustedes tres le pueden dar algo que nadie más le puede dar...

\- ¿Cosas aburridas? - gruñó Konohamaru.

\- Síp. Aunque ya no las pueden llamar así. Si quieren que los tomen en serio, es "información" o "inteligencia", como esas misiones de rango S.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Así que esta es una misión de clase S?

\- Claro. Y por eso mismo no le pueden contar a nadie. - La verdad era que no importaba si lo hacían, el Hokage tenían mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con unos juegos tontos. A diferencia de Kumo o Suna, yo no planeaba ser una amenaza para la aldea. - Excepto por Naruto, claro. Tienen que asegurarse que todo lo que aprendan le llegue a Naruto ¿ya?

\- ¡Sí, señor! - declaró Moegi, haciendo un saludo marcial. Dos segundos después, los tres estaban en el piso muertos de la risa.

"Me doy cuenta de por qué las personas se convierten en sensei Jonin," pensé. "¡Son tan tiernos!"

Y, dos segundos después, me di cuenta, con horror. "Oh, cielos, soné como Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 8_

Gaara aplastó las flores bajo sus pies. Pero no se desintegraron completamente. Así que tomó un poco de su arena y las molió hasta hacerlas pulpa.

Mucho mejor.

Quería matar a algo, pero no le estaba permitido hasta que el plan se llevara a cabo.

Bueno, no personas, por lo menos.

Una ardilla estaba saltando por el borde del bosque. Lo notó y corrió en otra dirección.

"Sólo una... nadie lo va a notar..."

La próxima cosa que supo era que una enorme cosa verde y rosada se lo había tragado y era lo única que veía antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

Las cejas del Hokage desaparecieron bajo el borde de su sombrero.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ¿En serio? Hubiera esperado un poco más de pelea.

\- ¡Ey! Puedo ser sigiloso cuando quiero - protestó Jiraiya.

El Hokage se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, este es el niño que Sunagakure no pudo contener por doce años.

\- Es porque no tenían increíbles y mágicos sapos como yo.

\- Muy bien, Jiraiya, si tú lo dices. Supongo que el sellado fue por buen camino.

\- Tan bueno como se podía. Uno de los pocos casos en los cuales estoy agradecido por los experimentos de Orochimaru; no importa para qué haya diseñado el Sello de los Cinco Elementos, pero sirvió aquí. Pensé que iba a ser más seguro impedirle completamente el acceso a su chakra hasta que esté lo suficientemente cuerdo como para poder controlarse. Para estar seguros, lo estamos alojando en una unidad de ANBU fuera de Konoha - reportó Jiraiya. - Si puedo preguntar ¿cuáles son sus planes para él, Hokage-sama?

\- Voy a tratar de alegrarle lo que sea que le quede de su niñez - dijo su antiguo profesor y Jiraiya se sorprendió al ver la amabilidad del viejo asomarse entre su endurecida cara. Había temido que ese hombre hubiera desaparecido. - Sí, va a ser un buen golpe en la cara de esos ninjas de Suna, pero... casi se siente como si estuviera comenzando de nuevo... no quería hacer a Naruto sujeto de este tipo de aislamiento, pero a veces me pregunto si lo hubiera menos al no ser blando del odio de los aldeanos...

\- Acerca de eso - lo interrumpió Jiraiya - no estoy muy seguro... bueno, no quiero faltarle el respeto a Inoichi, pero Gaara es diferente a Naruto. Le introdujeron al monstruo con un sello defectuoso antes de que su cerebro siquiera terminara de formarse... puede que sea una causa perdida, sensei.

\- Para ti, tal vez - dijo Sarutobi-sensei - pero no para Inoichi Yamanaka. Tenle algo más de fe a sus capacidades y determinación, Jiraiya. No se va a rendir hasta que Gaara lo logre, incluso si tiene que continuar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Te prometo eso.

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Porque Danzo sigue en la lista si Inoichi falla.

Y, de esa manera, el amable viejito se había ido y todo volvió a los negocios fríos.

Jiraiya abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Huh. Eso es... bastante inteligente.

El Sandaime se encogió de hombros.

\- La lealtad es lealtad. No me interesa particularmente cómo se obtiene. Por mucho que lo odie, el clásico lavado de cerebro es efectivo. Gaara es un asesino sociópata, pero no tortura a otras personas por diversión.

\- Un poco duro ¿no lo cree, sensei? - preguntó Jiraiya.

\- Puede que cambie de parecer cuando sea uno de nosotros - dijo el Sandaime. - Intento pensar en las personas como personas. Lamentablemente, cuando la vida de mi ente está en peligro, no soy adverso a pensar que los otros no lo son. Cada cual cuida a los suyos. Pero dudo mucho que lleguemos a eso. Basándonos en los reportes iniciales, todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento vienen de un macabro y rebuscado sentido de supervivencia. Sus motivos e historia deberían ser fáciles de descifrar para Inoichi.

Jiraiya sabía que las raíces de sus incomodidades tenían razones mucho más profundas. Siendo una de ellas el hecho de que Suna se había asociado y dado techo voluntariamente a Orochimaru, en lugar de intentar atraparlo y entregarle su cabeza a los reguladores de los Libros Bingo, como lo debería haber hecho un buen aliado. Ya esperaban una traición, eventualmente (las alianzas en el mundo shinobi nunca duraban mucho), pero dolía igual. Tanto su estudiante como las personas que se supone que era sus "amigos". Y ahora su joven jinchuuriki estaba pagando por algo que ni siquiera había sido su elección.

Por mucho que su sensei pretendiera que no le importara, Jiraiya lo sabía. En algún lugar debajo de ese sombrero, túnica y sonrisa vacía, estaba el idealista que todavía creía en el trabajo en equipo, el amor y la amistad. Por lo que cada vez que esto sucediera, le iba a doler.

\- Preferiría que estuviera del lado de Konoha por su "propia decisión", si se le puede llamar así - dijo el Sandaime, suavemente - es la razón por la cual tomé a Inoichi como primera opción. El arquetipo de "soldado sin mente" es sólo un plan de apoyo. Por suerte, tenemos algunas armas secretas bajo nuestra manga para asegurarnos de que nunca se llegue a eso.

\- ¿Y cuáles son?

El Sandaime se encogió de hombros.

\- Amabilidad.

\- Amabilidad - repitió Jiraiya, no muy complacido.

\- En el mundo shinobi, todo y cualquier cosa es un arma, incluida la amabilidad. Amabilidad, amor, amistad, compañerismo... para aquellos que no los comprenden, esas son virtudes que no tienen lugar en una guerra. Pero ambos sabemos, Jiraiya, que las emociones son lo que motiva a un hombre mucho después de que su cuerpo se rinde. - El Sandaime se inclinó hacia atrás con una sonrisa. - ¿Y qué otra aldea, aparte de Konoha, ha aprendido a utilizar la amabilidad como arma?

\- La amabilidad como arma. Vaya idea - murmuró Jiraiya. "Debí haberme esperado eso. Claro que Konoha convertiría todo en arma, incluso la amabilidad. Incluso la puta amabilidad no se escapa de convertirse en una herramienta de guerra."

El Sandaime sonrió con ironía.

\- No creerías qué increíbles cosas pueden pasar cuando una persona completamente carente de amor toma un poco en sus manos. Mira, Jiraiya la cosa es que, idealmente, en unos años, Gaara sea lo suficientemente estable como para controlar sus propios poderes. Y, cuando lo haga. Suna va a ver que les hace falta y lo va a demandar de vuelta. ¿No sería genial tener un jinchuuriki leal a nosotros, la aldea a la que asocia con amabilidad, por sobre su propia aldea, a la que asocia con el odio? ¿Qué mejor manera de arruinarles la moral y a unidad que mostrarles que incluso uno de sus peores preferiría una aldea rival?

\- Supongo que es verdad... Y te creería, si Konoha no hubiera sido tan miserablemente mala en darle amabilidad a su otro jinchuuriki.

\- Tú también lo has sido.

\- Estaba afuera, en misiones que tú me asignaste...

\- Y nunca te molestaste a venir de visitar, dejándome a mí, un viejo con una familia propia y una aldea de la que hacerse cargo, y a un Chunin para que cumpliéramos tus deberes como padrino. Y a Kakashi, por supuesto, era un chiquillo de catorce años, intentando matarse en ANBU y que era aún menos estable mentalmente que ahora, alguien perfecto para criar a un infante. Quedemos de acuerdo en que todos les hemos fallado a Naruto de alguna manera y que tenemos suerte de que no nos haya mordido en el trasero, a diferencia del Yondaime Kazekage, quien intentó asesinar a su propio hijo. En repetidas ocasiones. - Inhaló de su pipa. - Vamos a mantener a Gaara lejos de los civiles hasta que esté claro que ya está bajo control. En ese punto, a las personas se les habrá olvidado que era un psicópata y podrá comenzar desde cero. Puede que termine un poco socialmente inepto, pero es precio muy pequeño que pagar.

Jiraiya lo consideró. ¿Hubiera Suna intentado aferrarse al Ichibi si su recipiente hubiera sido más fácil de querer? ¿O lo hubieran entregado inmediatamente igual, sin importar su salud mental? El chico era hijo del difunto Kazekage y hubiera sido una posesión valiosa para su aldea, fuera como un arma sino como una persona...

Comparó eso con Naruto, quien tenía una manera especial de agradarle a las personas. El punto era que, a pesar de su solitaria niñez, Naruto estaba en un mejor estado que la mayoría de los jinchuuriki.

Nunca podrían tratar a Naruto como estaban tratando a Gaara. No cuando los fantasmas de Minato y Kushina estaban sobre sus cabezas. Y, por supuesto Kakashi no lo podría soportar. Los haría pedazos. Eso de los Exámenes Chunin que el viejo Sarutobi había hecho ya lo había llevado al límite. Jiraiya había conocido a Kakashi desde antes de las mierdas de Sakumo, Obito, Rin y Minato, cuando el chico era sólo un niño... no normal (nunca lo fue), pero sí había sido un niño. Un niño ridículamente talentos y demasiado serio, pero igual. Un niño.

Habían tenido una discusión estúpida acerca de sapos y perros y, por supuesto, Jiraiya terminó recibiendo la venganza del Genin de cinco años una semana después. Para resumir, no fue bonita. Jiraiya seguía siguiendo pesadillas acerca de... bueno, prefería no hablar de ello.

Una vida de perder seres queridos, junto con una tendencia de acumular sentimientos negativos hasta explotar, era el perfecto caldero para la creación de pedazos de mierda vengativos.

¿Pero qué tanto peor hubiera Konoha tratado a Naruto si este no hubiera sido tan alegre y feliz? ¿Y si Minato hubiera fallado en el sello y Naruto hubiera terminado enloqueciendo por el odio del Kyuubi? ¿Lo hubieran abandonado tan fácilmente, como Suna había abandona a Gaara?

La respuesta sincera, por mucho que Jiraiya odiara admitirlo, era que sí. Sí, lo hubieran hecho.

Uno tenía que sentirse mal por él. Por ambos, la verdad. El mundo no era ni un lugar justo, ni uno amable, menos aún para los niños que no tenían con quién defenderse. Si tan sólo su sistema en sí no fuera tan imperfecto. Si tan sólo su forma de vida fuera una completamente diferente. Una que no se basara en mentir, pelear, matar y todas esas cosas que los padres no deberían enseñar a cómo hacer mejor, sino que no deberían hacerse.

Hiruzen Sarutobi pareció saber en qué estaba pensando y le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Qué mundo tan cruel en el que vivimos, Jiraiya. Konohagakure no es la aldea más amable. Pero somos los mejores en dar la ilusión del libre albedrío.

Oh, claro, eran los mejores en eso. Todos en Konohagakure no Sato creían que vivían en el lugar más feliz de la Tierra. Todos, excepto por las personas a las que verdaderamente deberían cegar con el filtro, como Orochimaru.

Y, hablando de Orochimaru...

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer acerca de los sellos malditos, sensei? - preguntó Jiraiya, suavemente. - Kabuto está muerto, pero eso no significa que Orochimaru no tenga otras puertas-trampa. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, rastrear y matar a todas las personas con sellos malditos e incinerar sus cuerpos?

\- No lo sé - admitió el Sandaime.

\- Bueno, más le vale decidirse, sensei. Lo has excusado por demasiado tiempo. Él ha herido a demasiadas personas. No puedes dejar que siga - le dijo Jiraiya firmemente.

\- Hablaremos más de eso después. Por mientras, tengo una misión para ti. - El Sandaime sacó un pergamino de su escritorio; Jiraiya todavía podía oler la tinta fresca proveniente de él. - Será bastante difícil y doloroso, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

\- He lidiado con Hanzo la Salamandra y estoy lidiando con una organización criminal llena de forajidos de clase S. Sólo dígamelo, sensei ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió.

\- Encontrar a Tsunade.

La sonrisa de Jiraiya se desvaneció.

\- No puedo rechazarla ¿verdad?

\- No, perote voy a dar un acompañante para facilitar las cosas.

\- Oh, bueno. ¿Quién va a ser?

\- Kakashi.

La cabeza de Jiraiya tocó el piso.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento ANBU 96-2_

\- Así que conocía a Kakashi-sensei ¿eh? - le preguntó el chico frente a él.

Yamato, también conocido como Kinoe, Tenzo, Sujeto de Pruebas #4223, entre otros nombres, miró de nuevo al niño. Su nombre era Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi le había pedido que entrenara al niño para las finales de los Exámenes Chunin. Yamato no podía decirle que no a eso. En primer lugar, Kakashi era un muy buen viejo amigo suyo, por el que haría cualquier cosa; en segundo lugar, él era una de las pocas personas en la aldea que sabía exactamente qué tan malo era el estado físico de Kakashi en esos momentos; y, en tercer lugar, entrenar a un Genin por un mes no era nada comparado con otras cosas que había tenido que hacer...

Pensándolo bien, debía eliminar esa última. Kakashi-senpai le había puesto en sus notas a Yamato que este era impredecible.

Viniendo de Kakashi-senpai, esas palabras eran algo preocupante.

\- Sí. Él y yo estuvimos en el mismo equipo cuando estábamos los dos en ANBU - dijo Yamato.

\- Genial - dijo Naruto, columpiando sus pies. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer en este mes? ¿Aprender jutsu nuevos? ¿Entrenamiento súper-secreto de fuerzas especiales?

\- La verdad - dijo Yamato - sí.

\- Wow ¿en serio? - los ojos de Naruto se pusieron grandes como platos... y después los entrecerró. - ¿No estás bromeando conmigo?

Yamato suspiró.

\- No, no lo estoy. Desde los... problemas causados por Suna y... Orochimaru... y Kumogakure, el Hokage y tu sensei quedaron de acuerdo en que hay unos aspectos muy específicos de tu entrenamiento que ya no se pueden postergar. Especialmente ahora que hay alguien más como tú en Konoha.

\- ¿Como... yo? - Sus manos se fueron inconscientemente hacia su estómago. - ¿Era... ese tipo...?

\- ¿Lo has visto antes?

\- Creo.

\- Bueno, eso me hace las explicaciones mucho más fáciles. Sólo digamos que él es...

\- Por favor, no lo llame monstruo - susurró repentinamente Naruto. - No lo haga.

El abrupto cambio en el alegre comportamiento de Naruto hizo pausar a Yamato. Yamato notó que había una gran parte de él que no era el bromista tonto y de buen corazón que todos lo creían.

\- No. Claro que no - respondió rápidamente. - No, no de esa manera. Sólo me refería a tu situación. Ambos nacieron con ciertas responsabilidades y no es su culpa.

Esto pareció relajar un poco a Naruto.

\- Oh, bueno.

\- Él está bajo el cuidado de otro ANBU por mientras - le dijo Yamato. - Tiene tu edad, pero su vida ha sido mucho menos estable que la tuya. Planeamos contenerlo hasta que se pueda controlar a sí mismo.

\- ... El Viejo tiene miedo de que su trasero peludo explote y destruya a Konoha - dijo Naruto - Y necesita a mi trasero peludo para detenerlo si lo hace, porque todos los demás sólo serían aplastados

Yamato pestañeó.

\- Esa es una forma muy creativa de decirlo, pero estás en lo correcto. Por supuesto, las posibilidades de que eso pase son ridículamente pocas. Jiraiya ya le selló todo el chakra. Esto es sólo una precaución. Uno nunca puede estar demasiado seguro en lo que respecta a bijuus.

Naruto tragó.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa con los Exámenes Chunin? Quiera aprender algo de jutsu de viento o algo... estoy contra Tenten y no quiero quedar hecho un anticucho...

\- Sé que no estás muy feliz acerca de esto, pero piénsalo de esta manera - dijo Yamato - Tus habilidades con ninjutsu ya son más que suficientes como para luchar contra Tenten. Incluso si pierdes, te van a dar reconocimientos por lo bien que lo hiciste... y Maito Gai nunca dejaría que uno de sus estudiantes hiriera a otro ninja de Konoha. Pero el zorro... vas a tener que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, Naruto. Está perfectamente bien, y probablemente es incluso mejor para ti, que nunca elijas llamar a su poder. Pero, aunque sea por tu seguridad y la de todos los que te rodean, debes aprender a controlarlo ¿sí?

Esto pareció tener su efecto deseado en Naruto, porque volvió inmediatamente a tener su mirada de determinación.

\- ¡Entonces, todos me reconocerán y seré el próximo Hokage!

\- Sí, sí, te convertirás en Hokage. Pero esto va primero. Por tu propia seguridad, vamos a mantener este entrenamiento en secreto ¿lo entiendes?

Naruto pareció que iba a protestar, pero después de reevaluar la naturaleza malévola del zorro demonio, asintió, se acuerdo.

\- Cierra tus ojos y busca a la bestia.

\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo...?

\- Oh, estaré bien - Yamato sonrió, juntando las manos. - ¿Crees que me eligieron a mí al azar, entre todos los ANBU?

Era raro que Yamato pudiera lucirse, pero la mirada completamente asombrada de Naruto al ver un círculo de árboles brotar del suelo valió completamente la pena.

* * *

 _Base de Otogakure_

\- Orochimaru-sama está muerto - informó Kimimaro a sus subordinados con solemnidad - y Suna se rindió sin dar pelea.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - escupió, con rabia, Tayuya. - ¡Esos cobardes! ¿Y a qué te refieres con que está muerto?

\- Odio estar de acuerdo con ella - dijo el gordo con cara de pocos amigos - pero Orochimaru-sama es indestructible. Su poder supera a todos los demás.

\- Su cuerpo fue destruido antes de que pudiera poseer a otro - explicó Kimimaro.

\- Eso es lo que dije. Él es indestructible. ¿Cómo puede ser destruido?

\- Los rumores dicen que fue el Copy no Ninja - dijo Kimimaro, cortantemente.

\- Eso es basura; ¡Hatake es un pedazo de papel comparado con Orochimaru-sama! Se tiene que estar escondiendo o algo...

\- ¿Qué te dice el Sello Maldito en tu hombro? - explotó Kimimaro. - Puedes sentir su energía debilitándose. Orochimaru-sama, el cuerpo principal, ya no existe. Su poder ahora está sólo entre nosotros. No podemos contactarlo hasta nuevo aviso. Por el momento, tenemos que buscar una manera para revivirlo.

\- Sí, bueno, no tenemos a ese doctor raro - dijo Tayuya - así que no podemos.

\- Existen otros con conocimiento de Edo Tensei. Simplemente tenemos que encontrarlos - intentó Kimimaro, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente. Malditos bárbaros.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Quién se murió y te hizo el jefe?

Los otros se dieron vuelta para mirar a Sakon como si fuera estúpido. Y lo era.

\- Er, perdón.

Kimimaro intentó controlar su temperamento.

\- Claro que lo vamos a hacer.

\- Pero...

\- No voy a escuchar más de sus estupideces - dijo Kimimaro cortantemente. - Vamos a separarnos y a reagruparnos después. No tiene lógica en seguir sin Orochimaru-sama.

\- ¿Qué sucede con nosotros? - preguntó uno de los experimentos sin nombre.

\- Busquen otro lugar para esconderse y esperen instrucciones. Si Konoha ha capturado a Kabuto, estarán aquí muy pronto. - Kimimaro se sentía un poco culpable acerca de abandonarlos, pero Orochimaru-sama era prioridad. Las palabras de su maestro eran ley, pero la existencia de su maestro superaba incluso eso, pues era la existencia de Orochimaru-sama la que dictaba la suya propia. Así que, mientras que Orochimaru-sama estuviera vivo, Kimimaro seguiría sus deseos. Pero, mientras estuviera muerto, Kimimaro haría todo en su poder para salvarlo.

* * *

 **N/T: No sé si lo notaron, pero Jiraiya alterna el "tú" y el "usted" cuando le habla al Hokage. Decidí dejarlo así porque, por un lado, Sarutobi es una persona que, tanto como profesor, como superior, infunde mucho respeto; pero el "tú" viene de un Jiraiya que puede ver los defectos de su maestro y al que le guarda cierto rencor al repartir culpas.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia/traducción y mándenme mensajes si tienen alguna duda**


	22. Nada ni Nadie

Capítulo 22: Nada ni Nadie

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

\- ¡Shikamaru! - Naruto sonrió. - ¿Vas bien?

\- Tan bien como puedo - dije. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu nuevo profesor?

\- ¡Muy genial! Pero... yo, eh, no puedo decirte nada, es confidencial - contestó Naruto y se quedó callado.

Dándome cuenta de que no iba a decir nada más, decidí cambiar el tema.

\- Me encontré con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon el otro día. Me dijeron que te saludara.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Hablaste con ellos? - preguntó Naruto. - Eso es genial.

\- Te echan de menos - dije. - Deberías pasar a verlos de nuevo cuando se acaben los Exámenes. Konohamaru puede decirte muchas cosas acerca de cómo es ser Hokage. Él actúa como un niño chico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sólo tienes que preguntarle.

Naruto consideró esto y asintió.

\- Ah, okey. Entendido.

\- Y asegúrate de discutirlo todo conmigo también. Si quieres alcanzar tu objetivo, no puedes sólo andar por ahí parloteándolo. Tienes que entenderlo al derecho y al revés. Es difícil y es probable que vaya a ser confuso, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que yo hubiera puesto mi barra muy alta, que Konohamaru y sus amigos fueran incapaces de hacer lo que les pedí. Pero yo había sido cuidadoso al buscarlos y al determinar su confiabilidad. Teniendo en cuenta que me habían contado algo que ni siquiera les interesaba en nuestra pequeña interacción, era claro que eran un grupo de personas naturalmente muy observadoras, aunque sólo fuera con cosas que les importaban. Naruto también. Puede ser que el haya actuado como un idiota en sus días en la Academia, pero eso había quedado en el pasado.

Si se estaban tomando esto en serio (y lo estaban; el "¡Voy a ser el próximo Hokage!" estaba en juego, después de todo), entonces seguirían mejorando sus habilidades ahora que estaban prestando atención en serio. Konohamaru no había sido difícil de leer. Era luchador, como Naruto, pero nunca se rendiría si se le daba el objetivo correcto. Y si no lo hacían, se aburrían y se olvidaban, no había ninguna pérdida. Las cosas que se les salieron y me dijeron eran mejor que nada.

Así que Konohamaru y sus amigos sólo tenían ocho. Bueno, nosotros sólo teníamos doce. No significaba que tuviéramos que permanecer indefensos. Me negaba a ser atrapado sin preparación de nuevo.

Naruto soltó una reluciente y emocionada sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Porque seré el próximo Hokage! Y también porque Konohamaru es mi amigo y los amigos se escuchan unos a otros ¿verdad?

\- Verdad - dije, preguntándome si estaba siendo muy manipulativo.

¿Lo estaba?

"... No. No es tan diferente de la prueba del cascabel, cuando no podía decirle inmediatamente a Naruto lo que estaba sucediendo... ¿Verdad? No era como si le estuviera ocultando algo... bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero no iba a dañar a nadie. Konohamaru y sus amigos tendrán la aprobación de sus abuelos, Naruto va a aprender algunas cosas acerca de ser Hokage y yo me voy a mantener al tanto de todo. No estoy haciendo nada malo; sólo me estoy asegurando de que no entremos en guerra nuevamente."

Ino se estaba acercando, lo que era una señal para terminar con esa conversación en particular. Tenía algunas ideas acerca de qué podía hacer ella para ayudar, ya que estaba en el mismo bote que el resto de nosotros, pero no quería que ella quedara enterrada tan profundo como yo, si era posible. La verdad, era lo mismo con Naruto. Konohamaru era su única responsabilidad y ya eran amigos desde antes. Él no tendría nada que ver con Izumo Kamizuki ni con la nube invisible que a veces sentía colgar sobre la cabeza de mi padre.

Si algo malo pasara (lo cual era bastante improbable, porque yo no estaba haciendo nada peligroso ni contra las reglas) ellos podrían hacerse a un lado. Esa era mi manera de balancear trabajo en equipo y seguridad. Yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos, la voz familiar e irritante de Kakashi-sensei llegó a mis oídos.

\- ¡Hola, mis tiernos estudiantes!

\- No.… está atrasado - notó Ino, un poco... atrasada.

Era verdad. De hecho, había llegado cinco minutos antes de nuestra hora establecida. No esperaba que llegara hasta en un buen rato más, pero tal vez su plan siempre fue sorprendernos. Claramente, el mundo se estaba acabando, como nos lo señaló Naruto de la manera más innecesariamente dramática posible. Kakashi-sensei lo ignoró, como lo hacía cada vez que alguien mencionaba su hipocresía.

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Nunca me perdería una oportunidad para ver a mis pequeños y adorables Genin - dijo Kakashi-sensei, poniéndole tanta azúcar artificial a sus palabras que me pregunté cómo no se cansaba de hacerlo todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Soy un ninja! ¡No soy adorable! - protestó Naruto. - ¡Me va a ver vencerlos a todos en las finales!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo también! ¡Puedo hacer volar a Shino, porque no le tengo miedo a sus estúpido bichos y.…! ¡Qué asco! ¡Sáquenmelo! ¡Sáquemelo!

Había un escarabajo caminando por el pasto y, al parecer, prefería subirse al zapato de Ino en lugar de rodearlo. Un gran error: lo tiró al campo de al lado como castigo.

Kakashi-sensei pestañeó y continuó como si nada de interés hubiera acabado de pasar.

\- La principal razón por la cual los llamé aquí hoy es que les tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles acerca de mi aparición en las reuniones de equipo durante su período de entrenamiento para las finales; bueno, más bien, la falta de. No voy a estar aquí por el resto del mes. Aunque voy a intentar volver a tiempo para verlos en la arena. Así que, perdón por no poder quedarme, pero... ¡Voy a estar en un viaje muy especial por el camino de la vida!

Lo quedamos mirando.

\- ¿Es por esa cosa de no tener ninjutsu, Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó finalmente Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei suspiró y asintió.

\- Ustedes eran más divertidos cuando todo lo que hacía los sorprendía.

-Si todo nos pudiera sorprender, ya hubiéramos muerto de shock. Uno tenía que construir una tolerancia hacia las personas como Kakashi-sensei. Su personalidad era como drogarse, pero más cancerosa y menos divertida. Eso sí, no es como si yo haya intentado cambiar mi química cerebral para mi entretención personal a propósito.

Naruto rebotaba, emocionado, en la punta de sus pies.

\- ¿A dónde se va? ¿Va a estar entrenando? ¿Es algo súper secreto, increíble...?

\- Oficialmente, no - dijo Kakashi-sensei. - Por ahora, estoy con licencia, ya que mi sistema de chakra sigue raro y ya nadie en el hospital de Konoha me puede ayudar. Es por eso por lo que vamos a una especialista fuera de la Aldea.

\- ¿"Vamos"? - preguntó Ino.

\- Por razones de seguridad, alguien me va a acompañar. Normalmente, lo haría solo, pero, ya saben... no hay ninjutsu. - Kakashi-sensei se quedó callado, sin querer explicar más. Yo comprendía eso, pero la preocupación no dejaba de rebotar en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? Pero no necesitó nada de ninjutsu para vencer a esos ladrones de camino - exclamó Naruto. - ¿Cuántas personas están detrás suyo, sensei?

\- Básicamente, cualquiera lo suficientemente desesperado y con una copia del Libro Bingo - Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros.

Parecía tan... ido y, aunque yo podía fácilmente compartir sus sentimientos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir.

Por suerte, Ino sí la tenía y fui recordado de por qué nos ponían en equipos de una manera tan específica.

\- Sensei, sólo porque no pueda usarlo, no significa que sea completamente inútil. Usted los puede seguir reconociéndolos o enseñárselos a otros... y.… mira, haga lo que haga, recuerde que siempre hay una tercera manera de hacer las cosas ¿ya? Entiendo que el ninjutsu sea una gran parte de quién es usted, pero no es la única cosa que lo hace... usted. - Ino miró hacia el cielo, como Kakashi-sensei lo había hecho tantas veces en sus momentos en los que se alternaban la diversión y la exasperación. - Todas las nubes tienen un borde plateado, sensei. Se lo hemos dicho antes, pero, de nuevo, esta es una oportunidad para especializarse en algo que no le consuma todo el chakra. - Lo miró y sonrió. - Y si no funciona, puede pasar el resto de sus días llegando tarde a las reuniones y haciéndole explotar el cerebro a las personas, como siempre ha querido ¿verdad?

\- ... Gracias Ino - susurró él. Y se pareció un poco más a cómo era normalmente. - Ustedes tres. Recuerden trabajar duro, comportarse, lavarse detrás de las orejas, no meterse en problemas...

\- Hable por usted.

\- ... y respeta a los mayores, Ino, porque yo no necesito nada de esa actitud de ti. Ahora, si me disculpan, mi compañero de misión me está esperando en la puerta, así que tendremos que despedirnos por ahora...

\- ¿Esperando? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Ino escépticamente. - ¿Tres horas?

Kakashi-sensei soltó una dramatizada exclamación, ni que ninguno de nosotros se fuera a creer que se hubiera ofendido.

\- No estoy siempre atrasado ¿saben?

Ino se rascó la barbilla, como si estuviera contando y asintió.

\- No, tiene razón. No todo el tiempo.

\- Gracias.

\- Sólo la mayoría de las veces.

\- Niños insolentes.

\- Persona atrasada.

\- Adiós.

\- Hipócrita.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento ANBU 96-2_

\- Deja de preocuparte tanto, Naruto - suspiró Yamato. - Ser un maestro en el control del poder de un bijuu toma años. Y tú tienes nueve colas de las que preocuparte, más que todos los demás. No tienes que apurarte. De verdad, estaría impresionado si controlaras la primera cola a finales de este mes.

Naruto gruñó.

\- Sólo quiero terminar con esto.

Amaba entrenar y aprender nuevas técnicas. La cosa de los árboles de Yamato había sido genial y se había resignado cuando supo que era un kekkei genkai que él no podía hacer. Naruto odiaba cuando le decían que había algo que no podía hacer, al igual que Shikamaru cuando le decían que no podía saber algo. Claro que no había nadie más en el planeta que pudiera hacer tantos Kage Bushin como él, lo cual lo hacía asombroso.

\- ¿Qué tal esto, Naruto? Si trabajas lo suficiente como para que yo quede satisfecho, yo... te voy a comprar ramen después - sugirió Yamato.

¿Ramen? Bueno, eso siempre lo mejoraba todo, por lo que Naruto quedó de acuerdo.

\- Bueno.

Las barras de madera salieron se nuevo del suelo y Naruto se sentó en el medio de la gran jaula. No le gustaba hablar con el zorro. Si uno le podía llamar "hablar". Lo único que hacía ese idiota era gritar e insultarle. Era como si odiara todo.

(Probablemente lo hacía).

Naruto podía empatizar un poco, porque el también odiaba ser encerrado, pero por lo menos él no salía a aplastar aldeas, destrozar edificios y matar personas cuando no lo dejaban salir. La pintura y las bombas apestosas estaban bien, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

El campo de entrenamiento despareció de su vista. Volvía a estar en las oscuras alcantarillas.

Silencio. Silencio en todas partes, excepto por esas ocasionales gotas de agua cayendo.

"Aquí viene..."

¡CRASH!

El alarmante tintineo de las barras eran todo el aviso que necesitó para cubrirse antes de que un calor cegador y chakra malevolente lo envolvieran.

Desde la oscuridad, un brillo naranjo explotó como el fuego de Ino, el gruñido del legendario zorro demonio haciendo vibrar su tórax con el latido de su corazón.

\- ¡MOCOSO! - rugió. - ¡¿TE ATREVES A MOSTRAR TU CARA AQUÍ DE NUEVO?!

El odio salía de su centro en olas del color de la sangre, pero las cadenas que lo ataban lo sujetaban bien. Incluso si no hubieran estado, Naruto no hubiera dejado que eso lo detuviera. Ya había sentido dolor y soledad antes. Para él, eso era peor que sólo el miedo. El temor y el peligro venían desde afuera y las cosas externas eran fáciles de solucionar.

Sin embargo, la tristeza venía desde adentro y los temas de la mente eran mucho más difíciles de arreglar. Él no podía leer mentes como Ino, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber esas cosas. El poder sentir siempre había sido parte de él. Después de todo, había estado tambaleándose ciegamente por la vida desde que había nacido, y nunca había tenido un problema.

\- ¡Este es mi cerebro, así que tengo todo mi puto derecho de estar aquí! - respondió. Mi cuerpo, mis reglas. ¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de eso?

\- PENDEJO MALDITO. ME LIBERARÉ UN DÍA Y LAMENTARÁS TU FALTA DE RESPETO.

\- Ah, así que nada - dijo Naruto. - Es bueno saberlo.

¡Oye, estaba aprendiendo a usar el sarcasmo!

El zorro bufó.

\- NO SABES NADA, ENANO ASQUEROSO. CREES QUE SABES CÓMO FUNCIONA EL MUNDO PORQUE HAS VISTO A ALGUIEN MÁS MATAR UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTE. NUNCA HAS PROBADO LA DESESPERACIÓN, NIÑO. NUNCA HAS CONOCIDO EL OLOR DEL FUEGO Y LA SANGRE. NUNCA VERÍAS A UN MONSTRUO INCLUSO SI ESTUVIERA PARADO EN FRENTE TUYO. TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR VIVO, NIÑO. TE COLGARÉ DE TU PROPIA YUGULAR Y TE VOY A HACER MIRAR MIENTRAS HIERVO A TUS PRECIADOS AMIGOS EN SUS PROPIAS LÁGRIMAS...

Normalmente, Naruto nunca le prestaba atención a la cosa estúpida cuando empezaba su monólogo, pero este era un punto débil suyo. Había pocas personas en el mundo que lo aceptaban incondicionalmente y el Equipo 7 había sido el primer lugar donde sentía que pertenecía en verdad. Había trabajado duro para ese pequeño hueco de felicidad y no iba a dejar que esa cosa estúpida en su estómago, o cerebro, o lo que fuera lo arruinara.

\- ¡Espera un minuto, imbécil! - soltó. No me importa lo que digas de mí, pero mis amigos están fuera de límites ¿me escuchas? Esto se queda entre tú y yo. ¡Ten las pelotas para decirme a la cara lo que sea que tengas contra mí! A menos...

"Vamos bien."

El zorro lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿A MENOS DE QUÉ?

"Muy bien."

Naruto sonrió malvadamente. Este truco siempre funcionaba en la Academia.

\- ... A menos de que el gran Kyuubi sea en realidad una gallina

"En el blanco."

Inmediatamente, el Kyuubi no Kitsune estaba soltando espuma por la boca.

\- ¿TE ATREVES A.…?

\- ¿Qué más podría explicar que tengas que usas a mis amigos para amenazarme? Parece que no das tanto miedo, después de todo, si ni siquiera te puedes enfrentar a un niño como yo.

"¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, zorro estúpido!"

Las cadenas chirriaron de nuevo, pero todo lo que consiguió el zorro en su intento de escapar de su prisión, fueron ataduras más apretadas.

Naruto se restregó la frente.

\- Mira, no entiendo por qué siempre eres tan pesado conmigo. Deberíamos trabajar juntos; después de todo, los dos estamos en el mismo bote. Yo muero, tú mueres.

\- Tú mueres - siseó el zorro, ligeramente calmado - y mueres para siempre. Yo muero y, eventualmente, me formaré de nuevo. La última vez que revisé, los muertos no se convertían en Hokage

Y la última vez que Naruto había revisado, él no era el tipo de persona que treparía por cadáveres por un sombrero. El Equipo 7 lo había reconocido antes que cualquier otra persona. Ellos estarían al lado de él, no bajo sus pies. Lograría sus metas sin dejar que el zorro se las cagara.

\- Preferiría matarme antes de dejar que me uses para herir a mis amigos.

\- Ja. Ja. Ja - dijo el zorro sarcásticamente, siendo mucho más efectivo en molestar a Naruto. - ¿Te importan tus amigos? A ellos no les importas. Cuando te miran, me ven mí. Estaría felices de deshacerse de ti. Meterían tu cadáver en una caja bajo el suelo y se olvidarían de ti. Tú eres y siempre serás Naruto en don Nadie, el idiota de la aldea que pensó que podía ser un rey.

La vehemencia con la cual el Kyuubi dijo esto hizo pausar a Naruto. No porque dudara de sus amigos. Tal vez antes, cuando no era cercano a nadie y era un niño inseguro, podía haberse tomado esas palabras a pecho.

Pero él sabía que no se podía confiar en el zorro. Ver a Ino trabajar lo hacía entender cuánto efecto las palabras podían surtir.

Había visto a Shikamaru tirarse entre Orochimaru y su equipo. Había esperado horas hasta que Kakashi se despegara del monumento a los caídos más famoso de Konoha.

Y lo sabía.

No eran personas que olvidaran.

\- Sólo estás celoso - soltó Naruto antes de poder detenerse. - Celoso de que Naruto el don Nadie tenga más propósito en la vida que tú... el Gran Kyuubi no Kitsune, Destructor de Mundos y Creador de Nada.

El Kyuubi abrió su boca para responder, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decir y cerró de nuevo sus mandíbulas.

Naruto extendió una mano.

\- No existe nada que "sea y siempre será". ¡No tienes que ser así! Siempre podemos...

Fue interrumpido por un grito enojado y una llamarada caliente se chakra, que lo golpeó en el pecho y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Cayó en la piscina de agua, donde su cabeza se sumergió rápidamente bajo la oscuridad.

Buscaba aire, porque no podía perder ahí... ¿de dónde se había escuchado qua alguien se ahogara en su propia mente?...

Lo próximo que supo era que estaba de nuevo en el pasto. El cielo azul del mediodía se había puesto rosado y las ramas del jutsu de Yamato habían crecido enormemente, hasta el punto en que grandes arbustos de este se enrollaban en las estacas originales de la jaula. Yamato estaba respirando entrecortadamente y había una delgada capa de sudor en su enrojecida frente. Había un gran círculo de pasto quemado alrededor de él, que llegaba hasta los sellos de contención, donde todavía chispas naranjas brillando.

Naruto suponía que el zorro había estado en lo correcto con unas cosas

No reconocería a un monstruo, incluso si este estuviera en frente suyo.

\- Bueno, parece que progresaste un poco más de lo que yo esperaba... - comenzó Yamato.

Naruto se animó y comenzó a saltar de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos comer ramen ahora? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

\- Tal vez deberíamos...

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!...

\- Maldita sea - suspiró Yamato.

* * *

 _Puerta de Entrada_

\- Siento como si alguien estuviera sufriendo gracias s mí en este momento - dijo Kakashi.

\- Siempre hay alguien sufriendo por tu culpa - gruñó Jiraiya, lanzándole a Kakashi una copia de su pergamino de misión. - Ahora, vámonos yendo. Mientras antes encontremos a Tsunade, es más probable que pueda hacer algo por tu brazo y vas a poder volver antes con tus preciados mocosos.

\- No puedo creer que ya los esté dejando... - dijo Kakashi suavemente.

\- Vamos a volver ¿sabes?

\- Quiero decir... dejando solos. La mayoría de los instructores tienen unos años antes de dejar a sus Genin listos para trabajar sin supervisión... pero... los niños crecen tan rápido hoy en día ¿sabes? Sólo unos meses y ya tienen nivel de Chunin...

\- Ya tenían nivel de Chunin antes de que se graduaran de la maldita Academia - dijo Jiraiya. - Y creo que es algo hipócrita viniendo de ti, señor "mírenme-tengo-seis-años". Y, también quiero señalar que en los últimos años no has hecho nada excepto quejarte de cada equipo de Genin que te toca t y planeando maneras de deshacerte de ellos.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisita.

\- Me atrapaste.

\- ¿Sigamos con la misión?

\- Bueno.

Tenía rango A, pero, la verdad, Jiraiya sabía que era sólo porque su objetivo era alguien importante. Y elusiva. Aunque lo más importante era que no era un secreto que el mundo se estaba yendo rápidamente a la mierda, de nuevo, y Konoha iba a necesitar a todos los ninjas poderosos que tenía. Kakashi era un rastreador entrenado, tan bueno como un Inuzuka. Agarraría su olor eventualmente. El viaje en sí no debería ser tan extenuante. Una simple misión de buscar a una vieja estudiante del Sandaime, llevándole una educada petición, pero que la presionaba bastante. Algo así como: "Tsunade, vas a hacer tus maletas, dejar de lado el trago y volver a casa ahora mismo o habrá consecuencias.

\- Él podría haber enviado a cualquiera en esta misión ¿sabes? - dijo Jiraiya. - Hay una razón por la que nos eligió a nosotros dos, incluso aunque estés lesionado.

\- Ajá - murmuró distraídamente Kakashi.

Aunque a Konoha le gustara pretender que todos sus shinobi eran iguales en el papel, todos sabían que había una estructura de clases definitiva, incluso entre todos los soldados. Había ninja, los típicos ninjas, y había ninjas. Lo cual, irónicamente, iba en contra del anonimato y el misterio que requería la profesión. A pesar de eso, ser una de esas raras personas "especiales", aunque era molesto en misiones que requerían discreción, tenía algunos pequeños beneficios.

El Comando Central moviendo hilos sólo para ti era uno de ellos.

Hasta que Sasuke Uchiha recibiera su tercer tomoe, Kakashi Hatake era el poseedor del único Sharingan completamente desarrollado de Konoha. El Sandaime hubiera sido un idiota de no intentar preservar esa ventaja. Y, por supuesto, sólo los mejores cuidan a los mejores soldados. Era una pequeña manera de incentivar a las personas para que mejoraran sus habilidades, pero funcionaba, siendo que el sistema se mantenía.

Sólo porque Kakashi no pudiera ocupar chakra en su brazo izquierdo por un rato, no significaba que no deberían comenzar con la recuperación tan pronto como fuera posible. Según lo poco que sabía Jiraiya, las lesiones relativas al sistema de chakra eran notoriamente difíciles de predecir, incluso cuando no se las tocaba. Si esperaban a que Jiraiya sacara los bloqueos sobre el Sello Maldito antes de comenzar a ver las lesiones en el área de alrededor, podía terminar en un daño permanente. Y sólo Tsunade tenía la capacidad de diagnosticar apropiadamente una región de caminos de chakra quemados cuando no hay chakra en ellos.

El punto era, esta misión era tanto para Kakashi, como para Konoha. Podrían haber mandado a cualquier otro a "asistir" a Jiraiya en traer a Tsunade de vuelta. No tenía por qué ser Kakashi, por muy talentoso que este fuera. Si Jiraiya no lo supiera diría que era una manera sutil del Sandaime de disculparse con Kakashi por crear la escena que causó la lesión. Pero bueno, nadie sabía. Tal vez Hiruzen Sarutobi sí tenía ese poco de decencia todavía en él, después de todo. Si había existido alguna vez. Jiraiya sabía que algo de esa amabilidad que desprendía su sensei tenía que ser genuina.

Sólo que no sabía qué partes de esta ni cuánto.

Podría perfectamente ser que la misión fuera de verdad sólo devolver a Tsunade a Konoha y que cualquier beneficio que Jiraiya y Kakashi recibieran de su parte fuera su propia decisión. Después de todo, el momento para que Tsunade volviera ya había pasado hace rato.

Su antiguo sensei podría tenerles cariño a todos (incluso a Orochimaru, por muy loco que este estuviera) pero su paciencia parecía acortarse últimamente. Jiraiya no lo culpaba por aburrirse de esperarlos a todos, un hombre de su edad debería estar en casa contándole historias a sus nietos, no resolviendo problemas de otros políticos shinobi

O tal vez Jiraiya, con los años, se estaba poniendo mejor en ver a través de la fachada que ponía su maestro.

Legalmente, ella debería haber sido recapturada hace años, había abandonado Konoha y era una forajida, al igual que Orochimaru. La única diferencia era que, uno, no le estaba causando daño a nadie (excepto a los prestamistas a los que no les había pagado de vuelta) y, dos, ningún ninja estaba lo suficientemente loco como para intentar in contra la Legendaria Princesa Babosa, estuviera esta borracha o no.

\- Qué bueno que nosotros estemos más locos que ellos ¿verdad? - preguntó Kakashi de la nada.

Sí... Jiraiya tampoco sabía cómo lo hacía. En su lugar, decidió concentrare en el próximo pueblo con el que se cruzaban en el camino.

\- Tu Sharigan ya no te está chupando chakra - señaló Jiraiya. - Puedes ocupar ambos ojos ahora ¿sabías? - Claro que lo sabía; Kakashi no era tan olvidadizo ni socialmente inepto como pretendía ser. Muchos ninjas eran entrenados para ajustar su nivel aparente de habilidades sociales por el bien de una misión, muchos de los roles que solían actuar iban desde un ambicioso político intentando asegurarse el mejor lado de un tratado, hasta un indefenso y estúpido sirviente que debía ser ignorado por todos aquellos de importancia

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- No quiero que se corra la voz de que ya no tengo el Sharingan. Las personas podrían usarlo como una excusa para arriesgarse a cazarme más a menudo y uno nunca sabe cuándo uno de ellos vaya a tener suerte.

Jiraiya asintió.

\- Tiene sentido.

"Demasiado sentido."

Las cosas casi nunca funcionaban tan perfectamente, no cuando el universo tendía a dar mil vueltas sobre sí mismo regularmente, por lo menos. El hecho era, Jiraiya no sería el increíble ninja que todos conocían si no pudiera notar esas pequeñas cosas.

Kakashi seguía manteniendo cerrado su ojo, que no era su ojo, porque era un imbécil que todavía se estaba castigando por algo que había pasado hace más de diez años.

Las personas a veces lo llamaban a él un viejo bastardo sentimental, la gente a veces le decía a su maestro que era un viejo bastardo sentimental.

Pero, al final, Kakashi era el que los superaba a todos, porque Jiraiya por lo menos no se cegaba el ojo a propósito sólo por un complejo de culpa sobre un amigo muerto hace mucho tiempo...

... Era demasiado tempano para esa mierda. Si tan solo pudiera abandonar la misión y mandarse a cambiar. Porque toda su vida hasta ese punto no se había centrado en nada, la verdad. Las "misiones" que le daba el Sandaime generalmente no eran cosas con parámetros asignado ni rangos, sólo eran preguntas: "¿qué hacen tal y cuál?", "¿cómo se está desarrollando esta y otra cosa?" Cosas básicas que requerían muchas habilidades, pero no respuestas inmediatas.

Lamentablemente, esa misión tenía su límite temporal y, teniendo en cuenta cuán frustrado estaba Kakashi debido al incidente de Orochimaru, Jiraiya no quería que lo pusieran en el mismo saco que a su viejo compañero de equipo.

No era como si no pudiera defenderse a sí mismo si Kakashi de verdad decidía hacerlo polvo, pero no había razones para hacerse la vida más dura que lo que ya era.

Al contrario de le creencia popular, Jiraiya no era el tipo de persona estúpida que le gustaba buscar problemas porque sí (bueno, a menos de que hubiese suficientes muchachas bonitas implicadas, pero no si le podía costar la vida). No había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo por ser imprudente.

Sólo lo era a veces.

\- Oh, estuve pensando...

Jiraiya alzó la ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez con los perros y los sapos...?

\- ¿PODRÍAS NO DECIRLO?

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **N/A: Cambiando de tema ¿Cuál es el animal más tierno en el que puedan pensar, que la verdad da miedo?**********


	23. Madriguera de Serpiente

Capítulo 23: Madriguera de Serpiente

* * *

 _Yu no Kuni_

\- Descansa un poco, Kakashi - suspiró Jiraiya, moviendo con un palito lo que quedaba de su fogata.

\- No - insistió Kakashi, sólo para caerse de espalda tan pronto como la palabra dejó su boca.

\- No te voy a llevar a cuestas si te hacer daño - advirtió Jiraiya, con el tono que uno usaría para retar a un niño de cinco años.

Kakashi loe lanzó la mirada más asesina que pudo em su indigno estado y volvió a mirar fijamente al árbol. No era como si el árbol le hubiera hecho nada; sólo necesitaba algo en lo cual desahogar su frustración. Pensó que había abandonado su orgullo el día que Obito había sido aplastado bajo esa piedra, pero, al parecer, todavía le quedaban vestigios de este.

Después de todo, él tenía una reputación. Uno se esperaría que un Jonin de élite de la alea dejaría que lo molestaran cosas triviales.

Pero esto no era trivial ¿verdad? Ir de un nivel por el cual había trabajado durante años para alcanzar hasta volver a un nivel bajo el de la Academia en menos de una noche... no se sentía muy bien que se dijera. La vida de shinobi era todo lo que había tenido desde que nació, lo único en lo que era bueno y ahora se le era quitado.

"Hay una tercera manera de salir," intentó recordarse a sí mismo.

"¿Qué tercera manera existe, cuando tu cuerpo ni siquiera coopera?" La arrugada superficie del tronco parecía burlarse de él. Las marcas en la corteza eran las marcas de sus errores, un testamento de sus intentos fallidos de trepar un simple árbol.

"Soy Kakashi Hatake, uno de los supuestos mejores ninja de Konohagakure no Sato y ni siquiera puedo trepar un árbol."

Eso era vergonzoso. Después de todo por lo que Ino pasó para animarlo, se sentía culpable por seguir rodeándose por tanta negatividad. Se sentía como en su adolescencia de nuevo. El orgullo herido, la inseguridad inminente, el miedo a fallar.

\- No he visto a Tsunade desde que era un niño - dijo Kakashi en voz alta, sin el honorífico porque se estaba sintiendo muy perezoso y apático como para molestarse. No era como si ella lo fuera a escuchar. - Espero que sea tan buena como todos la pintan.

No era la mejor afirmación que hacer acerca de la antigua compañera de equipo de Jiraiya, pero por lo menos la palabra "buena" estaba en ella, así que tenía que contar ¿verdad?

Jiraiya lo vio viendo su propio reflejo en la pulida superficie de su kunai, que seguía enterrado en el árbol a una altura dolorosamente baja y, menos mal, decidió no decir nada.

* * *

 _Hospital Central de Konoha_

\- Tu recuperación está completa - me dijo el ninja-médico. - Eres libre para volver a tu entrenamiento.

"Por fin," me dije a mí mismo.

\- Esas son las mejores siete palabras que he escuchado en toda la semana.

\- No te presiones demasiado - me advirtió - o te veré de nuevo.

Yo sabía que era una amenaza vacía. No me iba a quedar sin chakra por entrenar en casa. La cosa con Orochimaru había sido algo únicos. Mis músculos todavía se sentían ligeramente atrofiados, pero eso podrí haber sido un problema de mi propia percepción y descansar sólo lo iba a hacer peor. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, aunque no me arrepintiera de haberme reunido con Izumo y Konohamaru y sus amigos.

\- Claro - contesté, sabiendo que era más fácil responderle con educación a los doctores de Konoha, sin importar si iba o no a seguir sus consejos. Tan pronto como yo saliera de su rango de visón, me subí a los techos y corrí tan rápido como pude a los campos de entrenamiento de mi clan.

A pesar de toda la mierda por la que acabábamos de pasar, era un momento maravilloso para estar vivo. Oír el viento rozando mis orejas, saltando de techo a techo, sentir el sol en mi cara, sonaba cursi, pero esa manera de correr con chakra era lo más cercano que jamás un no-usuario de fuuton podría llegar a estar de volar. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaría esa sensación hasta que mis heridas me confinaron a la quietud por todo ese tiempo.

Pero ahora tenía a mi libertad de vuelta y eso era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Estuve el resto del día sólo haciendo lo que se me diera la regalada gana. Lanzar kunai. Practicar mis transformaciones elementales. Caminar en el agua, practicar forma de taijiutsu, pasar a saludar a Naruto e Ino, pasar un rato en la sala de misiones con los otros Chunin. Incluso corretear a los venados y escalar el árbol más alto del bosque para obtener la mejor vista de Konoha, como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

(Me preguntaba si aún contábamos como niños.)

No me había sentido tan relajado en un largo, largo rato. Eso me recordaba de esos días, cuando sólo le tenía que preocupar de cómo me iba con mi entrenamiento.

Tal vez la ignorancia sí fuera una bendición, después de todo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver. Ya había dado mi primer paso en el mundo y no había vuelta atrás. La única dirección en la que me podía mover era hacia adelante.

Lo que se había visto no podía dejar de verse y, no, no estaba hablando de Gai-sensei.

Ese pensamiento me devolvió a la realidad y mi cerebro me obligó a volver a modo pensador. Nunca me podía quedar relajado por un rato largo. Era una de las cosas molestas de ser, bueno, yo. No podía no pensar. Pensar era quien yo era.

Izumo y Kotetsu. Konohamaru y compañía. El Concejal. El Hokage. Kakashi-sensei. The Konohamaru Corps. The Councilman. The Hokage. Kakashi-sensei. Kumogakure. Sunagakure. El Ichibi. Orochimaru. Todos aparecieron en mi mente, conectados y tan lejos que me irritaban. Me siguieron por el resto del día, sin darme ningún momento de descanso. Ni siquiera la cena me trajo alivio, de hecho, sólo empeoró las cosas, porque ahí también estaban los pensamientos de mi padre.

\- ... bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos. Los tipos en ANBU estaban lo suficientemente desesperados como para pedirme consejo a mí. Soy el Comandante Jonin, mi fuerte son las estrategias de guerra y alinear tropas. No los... sellos malditos.

\- ¿Y qué les dijiste? - preguntó mi madre.

\- Sólo les dije que esperaran a que Jiraiya volviera de su misión.

\- ¿Qué más planeas hacer contra ellos? - demandó mi madre.

\- Como dije, estamos esperando el consejo de Jiraiya.

Eso llamó mi atención.

Jiraiya. Orochimaru. Kakashi-sensei.

Ajá. Así que también estaban atrapados.

\- Tal vez podría ayudar...

…es lo que me hubiera gustado sugerir.

Pero me detuve antes de poder hacerlo. Cuando se trataba de estrategia o de división de tropas, él me preguntaba. ¿Orochimaru? No conocía los detalles exactos, pero por lo que había recogido de Kakashi-sensei, esto no era algo que le gustaría discutir en privado, mucho menos en la mesa.

Mi padre me miró.

\- ¿Shikamaru? Estás muy callado.

"Me conoce demasiado bien. Si expreso interés, va a sospechar."

Me encogí de hombros.

\- A veces, la paciencia es lo único que tenemos. Sería más inteligente aprovecharnos de su ausencia para averiguar algo, en lugar de gastar tiempo y poner vidas en peligro intentando darle caza. Él ni me preocupa tanto como mis amigos. Tenemos a un departamento completo trabajando en lo de Orochimaru, pero, en el Equipo 7, nos hacemos responsables por nosotros mismos.

"Claro que hacernos responsables por nosotros involucra hacernos responsables de Orochimaru."

La mentira pasó por mi lengua como agua y me sorprendí por lo fácil que llegó a mí. Me sorprendí aún más cuando vi a mi padre asentir y volver a concentrarse en su comida.

"Si tan solo fuera tan simple como enviar a mi padre con su técnica secreta. Pero no es exactamente algo que se pueda hacer público, ni tampoco es algo que le podamos enseñar a cualquiera que podría eventualmente entrar en contacto con Orochimaru."

Tal vez sólo pretendía creerme. Sin embargo, era más probable que hubiera decidido aceptar mis palabras porque yo nunca le había intentado mentir a la cara antes, no de esa manera. No había puesto mi respuesta como una orden, sino como un consejo y cada vez que le había dado un consejo a mi padre, este había sido sólido. Eso también era verdad en esa situación, incluso si mis intenciones eran más allá de lo que él pudiera pensar, la afirmación en sí no tenía nada de malo.

Mi padre era inteligente, pero no era perfecto. De la misma manera en que mi instructor Jonin no era todopoderoso. De la misma manera en que el Hokage no lo sabía todo.

Todos eran superiores a mí, pero no importaba mientras yo me situara en los puntos ciegos de sus capacidades.

Por supuesto que esto no tenía nada que ver con venganza. No le mentiría a mi padre acerca de algo egoísta como eso. Esto era simplemente... cautela. Aunque Orochimaru les había causado mucho dolor a muchas personas, yo no iba a salirme de mi camino para devolverle ese sufrimiento. Sólo necesitaba eliminar su habilidad para seguir causando este dolor. Si eso significaba tomarlo de las manos y cantar con él alrededor de una fogata, pero, por supuesto, eso ya no era una opción, si es que alguna vez lo fue.

No quería ser una de esas personas que se creían lo suficientemente buenas como para juzgar cuánto valían las vidas de los otros, porque yo no era una de esas personas. Sólo era que... había ciertos individuos que simplemente no podían coexistir con otros, eso es todo. Y podía afirmar con seguridad que Orochimaru era una de esas personas.

"Mi equipo. Y el de Choji también. Esto es por ellos."

Aunque el Hokage me había asegurado de que su anterior aliado no podía hacer nada en su estado actual, todavía no podía descansar tranquilo. Después de todo, ambos habíamos pensado que Jiraiya sería capaz de arreglar a Kakashi-sensei y ambos terminamos equivocando.

Tenía que hablar con Ino. O su padre. Tal vez ellos podrían... no. No, mala idea. No podía permitir que nada apuntara hacia ellos y cualquier cosa que les pidiera apuntaría también hacia mi padre. Además, el padre de Ino ya estaba ocupado con otros psicópatas. Por no mencionar, estaban en el medio de su entrenamiento para la final de los Exámenes Chunin. No podía esperar que abandonaran nada para lidiar con mis problemas.

Por primera vez desde la segunda prueba, me estaba comenzando a sentir como un tronco a la deriva. Flotando sin compañía. Kakashi-sensei no estaba, Ino estaba entrenando con su padre y Naruto probablemente estaba haciéndole bromas a ese pobre amigo de ANBU de Kakashi-sensei.

Lógicamente, era un sentimiento sin razón, tenía mi familia y Naruto e Ino no se pasaban todo el día entrenando. El Equipo 7 tenía suficiente tiempo para reunirse regularmente y hablar.

Pero estaba ese pedacito de mi cerebro que siseaba sus dudas. "Puedes hablar con ellos todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que ellos no entienden de verdad las preocupaciones a las que te enfrentas."

Lo peor de esto es que era verdad. Probablemente podía hacerlos entender, pero... no quería hacerlo. Advertirles del peligro era suficiente. Podía acaparar el resto del estrés que involucraba el comando central, porque yo había sido el que decidió meterse por ese territorio. No era correcto hacer que Naruto e Ino hicieran lo mismo.

Esto era... un poco aterrador... bastante preocupante, la verdad, pero yo daría pena como persona si me rindiera tan fácilmente.

* * *

 _Dangoya_

Anko escupió el palo de su dango a la pared, donde se clavó perfectamente entre las baldosas.

\- ¡Ja! - exclamó. - ¡Gané!

Genma hizo una mueca, pero no era tan idiota como para discutirle.

\- Si hubiéramos estado usando senbon normales, yo hubiera ganado - señaló, sacando su arrugada billetera de su bolsillo.

\- Bueno, la apuesta fue con palos de dango, así que paga, perdedor - exclamó ella, extendiendo la mano. Genma puso los billetes en su palma con un gruñido y se fue. - ¡Te veo luego!

\- Lo que sea, Mitarashi - le gritó de vuelta Genma

Anko se echó para atrás en su silla con una sonrisa, con todas las intenciones de quedarse el resto del día planeando cómo usar su ganancia, sólo para que alguien le agarrara el respaldo y lo enderezara. Tiró el brazo para atrás por instinto, esperando que, quienquiera que estuviera atrás de ella, respondiera con un quejido de dolor, pero sólo tocó aire.

Su confusión se transformó rápidamente en ira cuando se dio cuenta de que su objetivo había sido sólo un niño que no podía tener más de doce o trece. Tenía un hitai-ate, pero ningún otro atributo de rango destacable. Era un Genin, un Nara, si se tomaba en cuenta su cara.

\- Te conozco - le gruñó. - Eres el otro pendejo molestoso del equipo de Hatake. - El primero era Hatake, por supuesto.

\- Me alaba que pienses tanto de mí - dijo el niño con la cara inexpresiva - y me disculpo por interrumpirte la diversión, pero esto es algo importante de verdad.

\- Eres directo ¿o no? - Anko cruzó los brazos.

\- Tú es una persona directa - le dijo de vuelta.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que un niño como tú se acercara a una ninja tan sexy e increíble como yo? - Anko se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó que su chaqueta se abriera en su pecho.

Pero el chico no reaccionó. Ni siquiera tartamudeó ni le ordenó que se cubriera, como lo había hecho el último Hyuuga al que le había hecho eso.

"Esto no es divertido," se quejó internamente. "Esto funciona normalmente... por lo menos que mire para abajo y se ponga rojo..."

O todavía no le llegaba la pubertad o era como su profesor. Se refería a lo de "ladrillo con problemas emocionales", por supuesto.

\- Me preocupan cosas más importantes - le dijo el chiquillo. - Orochimaru, para ser específico.

Y, así de rápido, el buen humor se Anko se fue a la mierda, como leche vencida hace un mes.

"Mátenme."

Clavó lo que le quedaba del palo del dango en la mesa.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. Ándate de aquí.

Pero el mocoso no se movió.

\- ¿Quieres ser responsable indirectamente de la muerta de otro ninja de Konoha? Somos...

\- No intentes ocupar la culpa para que yo haga nada. Ya lo superé, enano. - La verdad es que no lo había hecho. El Hokage ya le había hablado de la situación e Ibiki había rellenado el resto de los detalles. ¿Qué más había que saber?

\- Casi matan a mi equipo por culpa de él - insistió el mocoso Nara. - Casi te matan por culpa de él. Así que ahora tenemos un objetivo en común.

\- Únete a la fila. Hay un millón de personas en el mundo que lo quieren muerto. - Lo pellizcó tan fuerte como pudo entre su cuello y su hombro y, para darle crédito, sólo puso una mueca. - Sé que el Hokage está intentando mantener el daño recibido por tu querido profesor en secreto, pero estoy asumiendo que eres uno de los pocos que sabe, con Ibiki y conmigo ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces deberías mantenerte fuera de esto, si sabes lo que te conviene. - Ella le lanzó una aterradora sonrisa.

\- He sentido el instinto asesino de Orochimaru, deja de intentar de intimidarme - soltó él. - Y, para tu preciado consejo, me alejaría si pudiera, pero si tomamos los hechos, ya estoy muy adentro como para salirme. Así como estamos, ignorar los hechos me va a hacer más daño que bien. Su objetivo es Sasuke Uchiha y mi equipo es un obstáculo. Lo único que necesito de ti son más detalles en cómo mierda sigue vivo, como nadie más me quiere decir. Sólo dame esa respuesta en detalle, para que yo sepa exactamente con qué estoy lidiando y te voy a dejar sola.

\- ¿Qué, planeas ir detrás de él? - preguntó Anko. - ¿Crees que puedes matarlo?

\- No para la primera pregunta, tal vez para la segunda. Me gusta vivir, muchas gracias. Hay una diferencia en perseguir el peligro y poder enfrentarlo cuando llegue. Además, ya lo hemos derrotado - señaló.

Mierda, tenía razón. Se había olvidado de eso. Con todo el drama con Hatake, pocos se habían molestado en averiguar siquiera qué había sido esa cosa que el niño había hecho con las sombras.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es una situación incómoda para mí?

\- También va a ser incómoda para mí. Estaremos a mano.

Anko pensó en cuán pocas cosas parecían afectarlo y se encogió de hombros. No había una razón para no darle una oportunidad.

Así que le dijo. Con todos los detalles sangrientos, como le había pedido. Los brillos de luces fluorescentes, las mesas de exámenes metálicas, las filas y filas de niños flotando dentro de tanques burbujeantes. Las agujas. Posesión. El olor a muerte en todas partes. Como, al final, cuerpo tras cuerpo se despertaba con ojos amarillentos y una sonrisa de serpiente y sabrían así que la persona original estaba muerta. Por otro lado, todos los suertudos que sobrevivieron la maldición.

\- Por lo que he escuchado, sellaron la marca de tu sensei - dijo. - Por otro lado, la mía era de un experimenta anterior, así que él todavía no había pensado en convertirlas en copias de sí mismo de repuesto, todavía. Pero... no podemos matarlo. Eso es todo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todavía no quieres devolver tu almuerzo?

Era bueno para mantenerse neutral, pero no era TAN bueno todavía. Incluso bajo una mala iluminación, ella podía ver que su cara inexpresiva, cuidadosamente puesta, estaba más pálida que antes.

\- Estaré bien.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te sigues creyendo lo suficientemente bueno como pata enfrentarlo? - Apoyó un codo en la mesa y le lanzó una sonrisa de gato.

Él le respondió subiendo lentamente sus pies a la silla y poniendo las manos en sus muslos.

Había un millón de cosas más que ella tenía que hacer que mirar meditar a un niño de doce años, pero observarlo era demasiado fascinante como para irse.

Debió haber estado así por cinco minutos enteros, cuando se enderezó de repente y respondió:

\- Tengo una idea... oh, espera, perdón. Tú tienes una idea.

Las cejas de Anko desaparecieron debajo de su flequillo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio. Y la próxima vez que vayas a ver al Hokage, le vas a decir. Y él va a aceptar sin ninguna duda que vino de ti. Y me vas a mantener al tanto de cualquier progreso que se haga. ¿Es lo suficientemente simple?

\- ¿De verdad esperas que haga eso por ti? - le contestó, poco impresionada.

\- No espero que lo hagas por mí. Espero que lo hagas porque te quieres librar de Orochimaru y mi idea se acerca un paso a eso.

\- Oh, qué tierno - dijo Anko. - El pequeño Genin está intentando ayudar.

\- Sí. El pequeño Genin está intentando ayudar. Y va a ser de una buena puta ayuda si le das la oportunidad.

Anko se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea para matar a un tipo que ha hecho de todo para asegurarse de que no lo puedan matar?

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo iba a matar?

\- ... ¿Qué?

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de parecer que estaba a punto de vomitar.

\- Cuando hay un problema que no puedes resolver, hay que elegir otro para solucionar. Entiendo que las mejores mentes en ANBU están haciendo de todo para averiguar cómo hacer que se mantenga muerto. Estoy ofreciendo otra perspectiva; mientras no esté muerto, no lo pueden revivir.

Anko soltó una risa.

\- ¿Ese es tu brillante plan? ¿Capturarlo mientras esté vivo? Nos ha evadido por años. Toda su mierda se construyó con la base en su capacidad de evitar a las personas.

\- Eso era antes. Pero ahora tenemos una ventaja. Sabemos lo que quiere. Mientras Sasuke Uchiha siga vivo, va a seguir volviendo hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Vas a usar a otro novato como cebo?

\- Ya es un objetivo, sin importar lo que hagamos. Mejor que sea un cebo que un prisionero

\- ¿Cómo planeas mantener encerrada a la serpiente? Se va a escapar de cualquier tipo de celda en la que lo pongamos... y probablemente va a matar a una docena de guardias y dignitarios importantes al hacerlo.

\- Técnicamente - la interrumpió el mocoso - alguien que no tenga el cerebro completamente funcional puede seguir considerándose vivo si su corazón todavía late y, la última vez que revisé, las personas en estado vegetal no eran muy buenas para escapase de ninguna parte.

Anko sintió que la temperatura de la habitación descendió en unos cinco grados.

Abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró de nuevo. La abrió... no, nop.

¿Qué demonios?

No.

Simplemente no.

... Muy bien, este niño era bueno.

Lo que fuera. Él ganaba esa ronda, pero no iba a dejar que este niñito le ganara en la batalla de causar miedo. Él era joven y sin experiencia. Por lo que todavía no se acercaba a su nivel de brutalidad.

Demasiado clínico. Demasiado lógico. No lo suficientemente loco. Además, sus ojos lo delataban. Su cara entera estaba demasiado congelada como para ser natural. Ella podía decir que él sólo estaba diciendo esas cosas para hacerla reaccionar, para que lo reconociera como un aliado poderoso, no porque de verdad creyera en ellas.

Bueno, si él no podía poner su dinero donde estaba su boca, entonces se quedaba sin dados.

\- Esa suena como una forma de actuar completamente razonable y humana - siseó juguetonamente, fulminándolo con la mirada. "Es tu turno, pequeñito." - ¿De verdad piensas que lo vas a hacer?

\- Intentó sacarme a mordiscos del camino para esclavizar a un compañero mío... y por eso mi profesor no podrá usar ninjutsu durante por lo menos medio año, si es que lo hace de nuevo - declaró el bebé Nara, su tino bastante menos vehemente que lo que sugería su elección de palabras. - Me vas a tener que perdonar por estar un poco más enojado acerca de esto que lo que dejo que vean. Si no quería hacerse responsable de sus acciones, no debió haberse metido con mi equipo. El Hokage le ha hecho excusas por demasiado tiempo.

\- Um... no sé... - sonrió Anko.

Ella estaba jugando con él y él lo sabía. Pero él también sabía que no podría continuar hasta que mordiera su anzuelo. Algo tan importante como esto requería mucha convicción. Ella no podía dejarlo hablar sólo por el hecho de hacerlo, y de ahí echarse hacia atrás en el momento perfecto para dejar la embarrada. Porque eso era lo que pasaba cuando las personas hacían buenos planes y no los seguían bien. Era de esperarse cuando los planes malos fallaban. Pero cuando los planes buenos eran abandonados sin ser completados...

La miró fijamente.

\- Su existencia quedó condenada en el momento en que puso un dedo sobre mis amigos.

A diferencia de sus anteriores declaraciones, esta era mucho más convincente. Y, para sorpresa de Anko, ella se encontró a sí misma creyéndoselo. Le habían tomado años a ella para perfeccionar el arte de LA cara y aquí estaba él, con tan sólo una conversación...

¿Estaba falseando esta también?

No, no lo estaba. Las cosas más asquerosas, esas que involucraban al demente de su ex-profesor, claro que sí. ¿Las cosas que involucraban a sus compañeros? No. Esa lealtad era admirable, pero tenía un toque de obsesión bajo la superficie que no le estaba gustando. No era demasiado... todas las personas a las que conocía tenían un poco de oscuridad en ellas.

Pero este niño tenía sólo doce.

Su primer instinto fue echarle la culpa a Kakashi Hatake, pero algo le decía que esto era de él y de él sólo.

Hablando de él, este todavía no terminaba su monólogo.

\- Es la manera de lidiar con él que nos plantea menos costos y es más eficiente. Y, como tú dijiste, como los sellos están conectados al cuerpo principal, también va a resolver el problema de que mantenga el control sobre sus otros experimentos. Obviamente, no tengo suficiente conocimiento técnico para darte detalles exactos. Los investigadores de ANBU deben averiguar si operar directamente sobre su lóbulo frontal o sellar todas sus memorias sería más permanente y una manera de utilizar cualquiera de estas dos opciones en un enfrentamiento.

Anko silbó.

\- ...Tienes razón. Esa es una buena idea.

\- Te lo dije. ¿Tenemos un trato?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, obviamente el pequeño bebé Genin no tiene acceso directo al comité anti-Orochimaru, a pesar de que podría serles muy útil, porque los pequeños e inocentes bebés Genin no deberían involucrarse en estas cosas sin que los hagan pasar por cincuenta pruebas psicológicas. Así que te estoy pidiendo que seas una especie de... intermediaria. Yo puedo ayudar, tú puedes pasar mis ideas como si fueran tuyas, Konoha tiene una mente extra trabajando en el caso de Orochimaru y todos ganan. - Se reclinó hacia atrás, con una cara muy satisfecha para ser de una persona que había estado a punto de vomitar hace cinco minutos.

La mente de Anko iba a mil por hora. Por un lado, su oferta era muy atractiva. Por el otro...

\- Dices que estás haciendo esto para ayudar ¿verdad? - le preguntó.

\- Sí. Por supuesto. Esto no es sólo acerca de mí. Mis amigos...

\- ¿Estás diciendo eso para convencerme a mi o a ti?

\- ¿Importa?

"Sí lo hace, pendejo de mierda."

Anko le agarró la cara y enterró sus uñas en sus mejillas, algo lo suficientemente doloroso como para llamarle la atención, pero no tan fuerte como para dejar moretones después.

\- Muy bien, pendejo. Te estoy preguntando esto porque he decido tenerte algo de fe. Sé que eres un niño inteligente. Todos y sus primas lo saben.

Pero escúchame y escúchame bien. Sé que esto te incomoda. Y bastante. Lo puedo ver. No... ¡Escúchame! - le gruñó, agarrándolo aún más fuerte. - Creo que está claro que puedo confiar en que puedes lograr que se hagan hartas mierdas. Así que olvídate de ese problema. Ahora tengo que poder confiar en que no vayas a ir muy lejos con lo que hagas.

¿Sientes este disgusto? Saboréalo. Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer. Nada más, nada menos. A Orochimaru se le olvidó cómo sentirse asqueado por sí mismo y mira a dónde lo llevó. Un asqueroso montón de escoria humana.

No quieres herirlo por venganza, porque eres demasiado listo como para hacer eso. Sólo quieres asegurarte de que deje de ser una amenaza y el curso de acción más confiable que se te ha ocurrido es, por casualidad, uno doloroso. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. No puedo soportar a esos héroes tan alegres y perfectos, tan buenos para nada, que creen que todos se pueden redimir y merecen el perdón.

Así que haré lo que me pediste. Haré pasar este plan por mío, porque tienes razón, es más probable que funcione que lo que tenemos ahoga y mi reputación como la Aterradora Mitarashi ya está en el punto en que a nadie le importará si lo sugiero... a diferencia de a ti, niño. Pero todo esto es BAJO LA CONDICIÓN de que no te vas a involucrar nada más que lo que yo te diga. ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Lo digo en serio! - explotó, viendo el intento del niño por protestar. - Sabes qué está pasando. Ya cumpliste tu parte, ahora confía en que nosotros haremos la nuestra y no te metas más.

Tienes que entender que no puedes mandarte cosas así todo el tiempo. No puedes dejar que te consuma. No te puedes esconder siempre entre mis faldas. Algún día tendrás que hacerte responsable de tus propias ideas, sean normales o cuestionables moral o éticamente. Orochimaru ya ha arrastrado a demasiadas personas a su nivel. No puedes dejarle, por ningún motivo, que te haga lo mismo a ti. ¿Entendiste?

Él asintió, sin decir palabra.

\- Bien - respiró Anko y se sintió enternecer un poco por él, sólo un poco. Ahora, ándate, enano. Tengo cosas que hacer. Ninguna de las cuales te involucra.

Él asintió, le hizo un perezoso saludo con la mano y despareció. Anko lo vio irse en silencio.

* * *

 **N/T: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus follows, favourites y reviews!**


	24. Crescendo

Capítulo 24: Crescendo

* * *

 _Casa de Apuestas_

Tan pronto como esas dos figuras conocidas entraron, Tsunade supo que su antiguo profesor por fin la había atrapado. Y, a diferencia de esas otras veces en las que se había encontrado con shinobi de Konoha, él de verdad iba en serio esta vez. Parecía que ya no quería dejarla ahogarse en sus penas.

Eso no significaba que ella se iba a dejar llevar, así como así. Aunque tampoco era como si ella tuviera mucho con lo que pelear, aparte de algunas botellas de sake vacías y un mazo de cartas.

Eh, a la mierda. Le lanzó la botella a Jiraiya, sabiendo que él la iba a atrapar.

\- Váyanse.

\- Sí, esa es ella - interrumpió Kakashi.

Jiraiya frunció los labios.

\- Agradezcámosle a la genética por tu nariz.

\- Mátenme - murmuró Tsunade. - ¿No puede una mujer vivir en paz?

\- Nop - dijo alegremente Kakashi.

Tsunade lo miró fijamente, luego a Jiraiya y de nuevo a él. Podría haber jurado que había borrado bien su rastro. Tsunade maldijo por lo bajo. Malditos ex-rastreadores de ANBU con nariz de perro...

\- Shizune no lo hizo - sonrió Kakashi, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

Ella sabía que ese día estaba llegando, pero, por la mierda, no quería volver a Konoha. Todas las mentiras y enojos... no lo podía soportar.

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a Shizune, quien se encogió de hombros inocentemente. "Bah. Traidora." Shizune debió haber notado que Jiraiya las seguía y lo ayudó a propósito a encontrarla.

"¡Maldita! ¡Yo confié en ti!"

Shizune simplemente respondió con una sonrisita insolente. El hecho de que Shizune de verdad sabía tomar mejores decisiones por ella no la ayudaba mucho. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido alguien con la mitad de su edad en alguien que la cuidaba mejor que ella misma? Era vergonzosamente patético, para ser honesta.

\- Y supongo que me van a dar un par de razones penosas para que vuelva a Konoha - les dijo. - Déjenme adivinar. Bla, bla, bla, Voluntad de Fuego, bla, bla, Konoha te necesita y tu viejo profesor te echa de menos, bla, bla, y también alguna niñita quiere ser una asombrosa ninja médico como tú y tienes que volver para que tenga una profesora como corresponde, porque es la persona más talentosa del mundo y sería una pena que todo se desperdiciara...

\- Bueno, no...

\- ¿Qué tal "Es la aldea de tu abuelo y debes volver"?

\- ... ¿No?

\- Entonces es "Estás gastando tu vida con todas estas apuestas y el alcohol".

\- Nop.

\- Por todos los cielos ¿qué es?

\- Bueno - Kakashi se rascó la nuca - creo que me encontré con unos viejos amigos tuyos y de verdad quieren verte. Pensé que los traería hasta acá para convencerte.

\- ¿Eso es? - Tsunade soltó una risotada. - Por favor, esa excusa en aún peor que las otras. Salgan de aquí. Y no tengo amigos. Están todos muertos.

\- Gracias - dijo Jiraiya secamente.

\- La verdad creo que los tienes - dijo Kakashi. - No, quiero decir, de verdad, de verdad quieren verte. Pidieron verte expresamente. Y hay muchos e ellos. Todos te están esperando aquí, a decir verdad.

Tsunade aguzó la vista, miró por la ventana y dejó caer su vaso de sake. Hubo un fuerte tintineo y todas y cada una de las cabezas en el bar se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido, mientras que el lechoso líquido discurría en el suelo y se metía en las rendijas entre os tablones de madera.

Colectores de deudas. Por lo menos veinte.

Todos estaban parados afuera de la puerta.

Tsunade era consciente de que podía evitarlos a todos a golpes si quisiera, pero el todo el mundo la estaba mirando y sería un poco inconveniente tener tantos testigos viéndola atacar a todos esos civiles. Y sabía que, si Kakashi y Jiraiya la habían encontrado en esa ocasión, lo harían de nuevo y ellos (bueno, Kakashi) podrían llevar a todos esos colectores de deudas atrás de ella de nuevo y de nuevo...

\- Pequeño bastardo... - le siseó.

\- La verdad es que mis padres estaban casados - dijo Kakashi, con su maldita sonrisa bastante más alegre que el ambiente que el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Jiraiya, atrás de él, le estaba haciendo gestos que universalmente significarían "por favor, no me mates".

\- Veo que sigues igual que siempre - musitó Tsunade, sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de sake, mientras que Jiraiya ponía rápidamente un genjutsu para tener privacidad. Ella se había despertado con un humor especialmente malo ese día y esa pequeña fiesta sorpresa no la estaba ayudando. Qué ganad tenía de reventarle el cráneo a ese pendejo insoportable. - Muy bien. ¿Qué quieren?

Kakashi fue directo al punto.

\- Su vienes con nosotros, pagaremos tus deudas.

Eso llamó su atención.

\- ¿Lo harían?

\- Sí, todas ellas.

Lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- Como dije, que vuelvas a Konoha. Eso es todo. Tú vuelves voluntariamente y nosotros pagamos tus deudas, te permitimos reasumir tu posición en el hospital y pretendemos que tu ausencia fue el resultado de un tiempo sabático para entrenar, financiado por Konoha.

\- ¿Y si digo que no? - preguntó Tsunade.

\- Entonces se te titulará como ninja forajida y tendremos que tomar el curso de acción acorde. - Él dio un paso adelante. - Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Puede ser - dijo Kakashi y, oh, ella podía prácticamente ver una sonrisita bajo su máscara. - Todavía me cuesta distinguir el chantaje de la extorsión.

Tsunade se paró, con los puños listos para golpear. Kakashi sacó un kunai. Jiraiya se veía horrorizado.

\- ¿Me vas a desafiar a una batalla de fuerza? - siseó ella.

\- No, no estoy tan loco - le respondió Kakashi.

"Muy bien, perra," pensó Tsunade con un dejo de orgullo.

\- Pero estoy lo suficientemente loco como para hacer esto - agregó Kakashi y, para horror de ellas, dio vuelta el cuchillo para que el filo lo tocara a él.

Tsunade se congeló.

"Mierda."

Recuerdos de cuerpos ensangrentados y amados muertos bailaron frente a su visión ennegrecida. El olor del alcohol se hizo más fuerte y los ruidos de la guerra ensordecieron sus oídos. Entonces las pesadillas cesaron y ella volvió al tiempo presente, mirando todavía a un Kakashi sin sangre encima de él, pero con el arma peligrosamente cerca de su piel.

Ella se volvió para mirar amenazadoramente a Jiraiya, sólo para darse cuenta de lo cansado que se veía él. No del tipo "estoy con resaca y es demasiado temprano como para que yo esté despierto". Más bien estaba cansado a lo "fui al infierno y volví para traerte las peores noticias en la historia y no te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte, pero voy a tener que decirte de todas formas, aunque yo de verdad no quiero, no quiero decirte, pero es extremadamente importante".

Genial.

\- Te necesitamos en Konoha, Tsunade, en serio - suspiró Jiraiya, aplacándola.

\- Si usted quiere, Tsunade-sama - agregó Kakashi, como si fuera una especie de mayordomo en lugar de ser la mierda más insoportable que pisaba la tierra. - La paciencia del Sandaime se acorta cada día.

"Oh, así que ahora era 'usted, Tsunade-sama," pensó Tsunade amargamente al haber sido tuteada por un mocoso una generación menor que ella, pero la idea de saldar todas sus deudas era una muy atractiva. Lo suficiente como para dejar su orgullo de lado. "No sabía que él tenía tanto dinero ahorrado. Pero supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas diez años haciendo misiones de rango S y viviendo como un mendigo. Bueno, la plata es lo que hace girar al mundo, o si no, las aldeas ninja ni siquiera existirían."

\- Él no me haría nada - insistió Tsunade. Después de todo, la había dejado tranquila todo ese tiempo.

\- Oh, no sé yo - dijo Jiraiya suavemente. - Sensei no ha sido el sensei que conocíamos por un tiempo ya. Es un hombre cambiado, Tsunade. Se ha... endurecido. Todas esas décadas liderando una aldea ninja en lugar de quedarse en casa con sus nietos... le han hecho peor de lo que pensé. No sólo su salud. Su actitud completa...

Jiraiya no continuó. Tsunade no se molestó en preguntar. Dudaba que fuera capaz de entender hasta verlo ella misma.

\- Ya no puedo ser médica. Me descompongo al ver sangre... no.… no puedo - gimoteó, sintiéndose tan inútil como lo fue el día que intentó sanar el cuerpo muerto de Dan.

\- Anda a terapia - sugirió Kakashi y, en ese momento...

No, Tsunade no quería nada más que meterle modales a golpes al enano con cero habilidades sociales de Sakumo.

\- ¿Por qué razón me necesitan tan urgentemente? - les preguntó Tsunade de vuelta, sintiéndose todavía reticente. No importaba si ella estaba en desventaja en el trato, todavía tener un beneficio mayor si hacía las jugadas correctas. Por suerte, era una mucho mejor negociadora que apostadora, porque involucraba habilidad y no suerte.

Kakashi la fulminó con la mirada. Tsunade lo ignoró. Había muchas cosas que la afectaban, pero la molestia de las personas no era una de ellas. Y menos aún si esa persona dedicaba su vida a ser una molestia para los demás.

\- No sé si lo has escuchado, pero Orochimaru volvió. Intentó hacer un ataque grande.

\- ¿Orochimaru? - preguntó Tsunade, intentando no mostrar emoción alguna en su cara. Lamentablemente, no lo logró y se dio cuenta de que, aún décadas después, cuando creía que ya se había olvidado de todo, su antiguo compañero aún tenía sus gélidas garras alrededor de su cuello. No podía creer que en un momento le había gustado... era... guácala. Qué asco. Necesitaba más alcohol. El alcohol era un desinfectan natural ¿verdad?

\- No podrá hacer nada por ahora, pero dejó varios planes de reserva para poder volver a la vida - le explicó Jiraiya. - Sellos Malditos, Tsunade. Estaba experimentando con Sellos Malditos y por fin consiguió perfeccionarlos.

Tsunade se mordió el labio, intentando no imaginar qué debía haber hecho Orochimaru para adquirir esos conocimientos.

\- Pero... ¿cómo?

\- Nada muy bonito. Experimentos en humanos. Raptó a niñitos. Todo tipo de cosas - suspiró Jiraiya. - Incluso jugó algo con su propio consciente.

\- Yo no sé nada acerca de sellos - murmulló Tsunade, intentando no vomitar. Pensándolo de nuevo, no debería haber tomado tanto sake antes del mediodía. - Muy bien, lo suficiente. Pero no hasta el nivel para romper Sellos Malditos. ¿Para qué me necesitan?

Kakashi levantó cansadamente su brazo izquierdo.

\- Sellos hechos para personas en específico, Tsunade-sama. Me llegó uno que no era para mí. Usted puede adivinar cómo fue el daño resultante en mi sistema de chakra.

Tsunade hizo una mueca. Las lesiones de chakra siempre eran las peores, incluso para ella. La mayoría de las veces no eran precisamente letales si había un médico a mano que supiera qué estaba haciendo, pero combinado con sellos terribles (terribles a lo Orochimaru, no que estuvieran mal hechos), podían terminar incapacitando a la víctima de por vida. Lo cual eran malas noticias para un especialista de ninjutsu como Kakashi. Malas noticias para un especialista de cualquier cosa, la verdad. Incluso un ninja basado en taijiutsu que no necesitaba expulsar chakra necesitaba que este fluyera para aumentar el poder de sus ataques.

Con una mano experta, Tsunade tomó la extremidad. Aunque no tenía ningún dojutsu especial, era capaz de sentir fácilmente el profundo daño bajo su piel. No era lo peor que había visto. Pero se acercaba bastante.

\- ¿Dices que Orochimaru hizo esto? - le preguntó.

\- Este idiota, como ya dijimos antes, se puso en el camino de un sello diseñado para una persona completamente diferente con caminos de chakra incompatibles - explicó Jiraiya. - El sello estaba intentando poseerlo, y su cuerpo reaccionó. El resultado quemó toda esa área.

\- Y tú bloqueaste toda esa parte - dijo Tsunade, sintiendo la presencia de un inhibidor de chakra. Lo encontró rápidamente, menos mal, aunque no esperaba nada menos de Jiraiya. El hecho de que fuera un pervertido no lo hacía estúpido.

\- Tuve que hacerlo... Orochimaru... necesita tiempo paga morirse. La única manera en que podía hacerlo era desnutrirlo de chakra con inhibidores - Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya veo - murmuró Tsunade. Ella suspiró. En ese momento, los inhibidores de chakra eran lo único que mantenía a Kakashi con vida, así que no podía tocarlos. Pero los inhibidores eran los mismos que no le permitían hacer nada más para ayudar al brazo de Kakashi. - Ni siquiera puedo tocar tus tenketsu quemados hasta que Jiraiya me dé el visto bueno.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Después de eso... bueno, puede que sea capaz de devolverles parcialmente el uso o hacer crecer caminos nuevos sobre ellos. De cualquier manera, no serán tan eficientes como lo fueron alguna vez. El Sharingan está justo en el borde de la región bloqueada, así que tiene más posibilidades de volver a su condición inicial, pero no te lo aseguro. Hablando de eso, como no tiene chakra, actúa como un ojo normal, ¿por qué no te lo descubres?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo. Primero, porque estamos intentando mantener mi problemita en secreto y, segundo, no.… no puedo. Tengo que recordar. Incluso si no está recibiendo chakra, sigue sin ser un ojo normal.

Tsunade se mordió el labio. Lo entendía.

En sus horas más oscuras, había considerado reiteradamente destruir el collar de su abuelo. Lo había querido romper, quemar, tirarlo lejos, sólo para que le dejara de recordar a todas las cosas que había dejado atrás y a las personas a las que había perdido. Pero, al final, no lo podía hacer. Así que ahí estaba, todavía sosteniéndose de las cosas que no la dejaban avanzar, porque, a pesar de toda la melancolía le traían, estaría perdida sin ellas.

\- No puedo hacer nada más, perdón.

Kakashi pestañeó y asintió.

\- Lo entiendo, gracias, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade no era Yamanaka, pero podía leer tan fácilmente los pensamientos de Kakashi mientras estos fluían en su único ojo visible que no tenía ninguna gracia.

 _"_ Un maestro de ninjutsu sin sellos es completamente inútil. Estoy indefenso... sin esperanza... sin utilidad... me he dedicado toda mi vida a este campo y ahora todo se me fue... y ni siquiera la mejor médica del mundo me lo puede devolver... ¿qué voy a hacer?... no soy nada..."

\- Oye... niño... no te deprimas tanto - dijo Jiraiya, palmeándole la espalda a Kakashi. - Se te va a ocurrir algo.

Kakashi juguetó contemplativamente con el kunai.

\- Supongo que sí.

No era tanto un cumplido para la tenacidad de Kakashi como era una advertencia de que si no se le ocurría algo estaba completamente fregado. A un shinobi de menor cargo no le habría afectado tanto, sobre todo si era especialmente bueno en la oficina. Pero Kakashi ya se había forjado un gran nombre para sí. Si se corría la voz de que el Ninja-Que-Copia estaba ahora sin chakra, aquellos que normalmente tenían demasiado miedo como para acercársele, ahora estarían muy contentos de intentar enfrentarlo. Gracias a sus logros pasados, una caída tan abrupta en sus habilidades no haría bajar significantemente el precio de su cabeza, simplemente por la vasta cantidad de personas que todavía estaban esperando para tener su venganza.

Evidentemente tanto Jiraiya como Kakashi lo sabían, sino no la hubieran ido a ver. Viendo como ella se había pasado los últimos años rodeándose de un muro de apatía, Tsunade estaba más decepcionada de que debería haber estado por no ser capaz de ayudarlo más. Aunque ella nunca había sido capaz de odiar apropiadamente, sin importar lo mucho que se intentara convencer a sí misma que sí podía. Si tan sólo el preocuparse por otros no la decepcionara constantemente. Su suerte era una mierda.

\- Por el otro lado, tus músculos y huesos no deberían verse afectados por nada de esto, así que todavía podrías practicar con armas y otras habilidades físicas. Nada de amputar; eso es lo mejor. Si quieres, también puedo sellar para que tus dos lados estén balanceados. No habrá chakra fluyendo en ninguno de tus brazos, pero, por lo menos, mantendrás tu control. Lo suficiente como para caminar en el agua y hacer cualquier jutsu que has usado lo suficiente como para no necesitar hacer sellos con las manos.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Tsunade se arrepintió de hacer su oferta. "¿Por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ tuve que decir eso?" Ahora que lo había dicho, estaría obligada a ayudar. No era como si hubiera algo que no le permitiera golpear a todos los que quisieran detenerla y mantenerlos inconscientes hasta la semana siguiente... excepto por la mala publicidad que le daría.

Pero no lo haría; no realmente.

Porque la renovada mirada esperanzada de Kakashi... lo valía.

Ella todavía podía ayudar a las personas... hacer el mundo un lugar mejor...

Maldita fuera su alma de trabajadora de salud.

\- Tampoco es como pudieras usar sellos con sólo una mano... - agregó.

− Gracias por su tiempo, Tsunade-sama. Ahora, iré a hablar con las personas de afuera. Que tenga un buen día - dijo rápidamente Kakashi. Después, su personalidad dio (de nuevo) una perfecta media vuelta y se puso esa calmada y falsa sonrisa en la cara para ir a engatusar a los colectores de deudas.

Tsunade lo miró irse mientras removía su sake.

"Míralo, Tsunade," dijo una irritante vocecita en su cabeza. "Todavía está luchando. Ha perdido a todos a quienes ha amado y ahora perdió su ninjutsu, una de las pocas cosas que todavía disfruta. Y sigue luchando."

"Ah ¿sí?" Le respondió Tsunade, apretando su puño alrededor de su vaso. "Yo también lo estoy. Sinceramente ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ir por el mundo desesperando a todos y emborracharse?

Tsunade no era un caso perdido. No lo era. Sí, había abandonado a Konoha y, en retrospectiva, ese había sido un movimiento bastante malo. Pero no había abandonado la medicina. No había abandonado su juramente como médica.

Por mucho que intentara, su lado shinobi se negaba a abandonarla. Así que ahí estaba. Aún después de todos esos años de tomar y apostar, sus habilidades para curar no se habían amedrentado. Incluso después de todos esos años de jurar que dejaría completamente la vida de shinobi, finalmente estaba volviendo a Konoha.

Por lo menos se lo debía a Sakumo.

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención ANBU 32-Oeste_

Gaara arañó con sus dedos los claros paneles de plástico y pretendió que el ruido que se generaba era alguien gritando

Si tan sólo se hubiera tomado en serio a ese enorme sapo cuando apareció. Entonces no tendría que estar atrapado en ese lugar. Se podría haber escapado, huido a un lugar lejos de Suna y Konoha, donde pudiera matar a gusto.

Ahí no podía correr. Los extraños sellos nuevos en la habitación y en su pecho se aseguraban de esto.

Gaara había sabido toda su vida que era odiado. Simplemente no sabía cuánto lo odiaban.

Había pensado... habían estado planeando una invasión a Konoha y le habían dicho que podría tener tanta sangre como quisiera allí, si tan sólo los escuchaba y se contenía hasta el ataque.

Debió haber sabido que todo era una mentira. Al igual que su tío, pretendiendo amarlo. Todo eso eran mentiras. ¡Mentiras, mentiras, MENTIRAS! ERAN MONSTRUOS MENTIROSOS TAL Y COMO ÉL ERA Y LOS ODIABA A TODOS...

No confiaban en él. Lo odiaban. Actuaban como si odiaran a Konoha, pero, en realidad, lo odiaban más a él. Preferían entregarlo a sus enemigos a dejarlo tener lo que quería.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba, odiaba, odiaba, ODIABA a todos. Alimentaría a Madre con el próximo humano que entrara a la habitación. Suna o Konoha, todos merecían morir. Cada ser humano, sin importar quién fuera o de dónde viniera, era exactamente igual una vez que lo aplastaba y hacía una pulpa sanguinolenta. Si tan sólo se pudiera mover... saldría de allí, los mataría a todos... si tan sólo Madre le respondiera...

QUERÍA VER AL MAR DE SU SANGRE MANCHANDO TODO DE ROJO, COMO SU MADRE, SU TÍO Y SU PADRE, RESPIRAR EL HIERRO LÍQUIDO DE LA ALDEA.

Pero, sin importar cuánto llamara, Madre no venía. Madre, quien era el único ser en que él podía confiar y se la habían quitado. No podía confiar en estas personas.

Madre, Madre era todo en lo que podía confiar y ellos...

\- Si te vas a comportar tan maleducadamente, Gaara, nadie va a querer hablar contigo.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - le rugió al vidrio sellado, sin siquiera prestarle atención a quien fuera que le estuviera hablando. Golpeó el vidrio con el puño, pero no pasó nada. Si tan sólo tuviera su arena... pero se la habían quitado. Incluso su ropa, donde normalmente escondía más arena, había sido reemplazada por algo que no tenía bolsillos.

Se sentía tan débil.

Nunca se había sentido tan débil antes.

Siempre había sido poderoso, incluso cuando había sido un niño estúpido (¡lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en el idiota de su tío!)

"Sin chakra. Sin arena. Sin Madre. Nada."

\- Has lo que quieras. Pero, recuerda, si quieres hablar con alguien, sólo tienes que preguntar. Educadamente.

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y él se quedó sin nada excepto el silencio.

"Demasiado callado."

Gaara se tiró contra la pared transparente y gritó.

Pero no vino nadie.

* * *

 _Sala de Observación 12_

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo? - preguntó Ibiki, mirando el monitor.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo. Son sólo los primeros días. Él está comprensiblemente confundido y enojado - explicó Inoichi. - Sólo ignórenlo si está siendo muy violento y recompénsenlo con habitaciones más grandes si coopera. Dejen claro que no lo van a mayar y que puede ser libre cuando pare de querer matarnos. Es un niño listo, va a notar que ser educado le dará mejores resultados. Ya sabes cómo hacer esto.

Bueno, claro. Según Ibiki, la técnica de interrogación más efectiva (aparte del soborno, pero eso servía más con los civiles) era construirse una reputación aterradora frente a un captivo y después permitir que alguien más atractivo recogiera las piezas rotas. "Mira, estoy de tu lado. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, al igual que tú. Por favor, no me gusta verte sufrir. Tienes que decirme lo que sabes, o si no Ibiki va a volver. Si creen que te estoy sacando lo que quieren, me dejarán a cargo y todos lo pasaremos menos mal."

\- La política de recompensa y castigo ¿eh?

\- Alegrémonos de que por lo menos haya una recompensa. Se supone que somos sus amigos. La idea de esto es mostrarle cuán diferentes somos de Suna.

"Aunque no lo seamos," pensó Ibiki, mirando el monitor de video. Gaara había dejado de golpear el vidrio hacia un rato y ahora estaba hecho bolita en la base del muro, mirando el pasillo sin pestañear.

\- Puede que se quede ahí para siempre.

\- Tal vez. Tal vez no. Pero sé que, a pesar de actuar como si no le importara, hay partes de él que todavía quieren reconocimiento y atención. De otra manera, no habría ido tan lejos para probar su existencia usando las muertes de otras personas. Si fuera tan apático, no le alegría tanto el matar.

* * *

 _Amegakure_

\- Pero miren a quién arrastró hasta acá el gato - sonrió Kisame. - No sabía que fueras tan bueno con los niños, Hidan.

\- Cállate - gruñó el aludido. - Los iba a matar, pero estaban interesados en Jashin-sama, así que decidí entrevistarlos primero. Pero entonces comenzó a llover, porque en este puto ano de mal parido de mierda de ciudad...

\- Vocabulario, Hidan - suspiró Itachi.

\- ... Ándate a la mierda, Uchiha, no le digas qué hacer y también porque odio la lluvia y a los ateos como tú... Bueno, los iba a llevar a una cueva o algo para ver si de verdad eran fieles. Pero este aguafiestas de aquí... - apuntó a Kakuzu con el pulgar _-_ dijo que algo como esto debería ser revisado por el graaan Pein-sama y esa mierda. Personalmente, creo que sólo estaba siendo la momia codiciosa que siempre es.

Para ser justos, Kakuzu se dirigió derecho hacia sus libros de cuentas tan pronto como los dos pasaron la puerta y estaba pasando frenéticamente las páginas del libro Bingo y sumando algo.

\- Cállate, Hidan.

\- ¡Cállate tú, pagano! - le gritó Hidan de vuelta. Se volvió para mirar a los recién llegados. - Bueno. Mientras esperamos que llegue el Señor Ojos Raritos... ¿dónde estábamos? ¿Gemelos feos? No, ya les hablé. ¿Tipa flauta? Nah, todavía no es tu turno. ¿Hombre araña? Nah, me importas un saco de bolas. ¿Gordo? Ándate también a la mierda. Ah, sí, esqueletito ¿cuál es tu excusa...?

* * *

 **N/A: El lavado de cerebro de Gaara de verdad depende de qué lado se vea. Para algunos, es mejor para Gaara, porque ya lo trataban horriblemente en Suna. Otros hablarían en contra, porque no es bueno robarse a un niño de su casa, por no hablar del lavado de cerebro como principio.**

 **Por mi parte, no me voy para ninguno de los dos lados. Que lo haya hecho pasar no significa que esté de acuerdo. Este era más bien un experimento para mí. ¿Es posible "rehabilitar" a Gaara sin el discurso mágico de la amistad de Naruto?**

 **¿Qué lado toman ustedes?**


	25. El Sonido y la Furia

Capítulo 25: El Sonido y la Furia

* * *

 **T/N: Les aviso que viene un poquito de violencia gráfica, algo así como gore escrito. Si no les da el estómago, les recomiendo saltarse parte de lo de Amegakure. Voy a poner asteriscos (***) para marcar el inicio y el término. :)**

* * *

 _Hospital Central de Konoha_

Tsunade decidió que Konoha no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto.

Era verdad que había crecido. Había muchos más edificios y muchas más personas. Los postes de teléfono no estaban allí en el tiempo del Shodaime y había por lo menos cinco concurridos restaurantes en una esquina que había sido en sus inicios propiedad exclusiva de los Akimichi. Y los niños se veían mayores. Podría ser que se debiera a que no había una guerra, así que no estaban enviando a todo tipo de soldaditos al frente. Por lo que los niños no tenían que crecer tan rápido. Tampoco tenían que morir tan rápido. Hubo un momento en el cual se le daba a todos el rango se Chunin una vez que su edad alcanzaba los dos dígitos, sin importar si estuvieran o no listos. Ahora, niños dos años mayores tenían suerte si se graduaban de la Academia al primer intento.

Pero debajo de todo eso, Tsunade todavía sentía los vestigios de su vieja aldea. Crecer rodeada de no uno, no dos, sino tres Hokage tendía a hacerle eso a una. Su abuelo, su tío abuelo y su profesor. Todos ellos viejos amables de sonrisas cálidas. Todos ellos capaces de destruir cientos, incluso miles de vidas con una sola orden. El tiempo estaba engañosamente soleado. Ella sabía que no lo estaba para los prisioneros bajo tierra.

Incluso ahora, ella todavía no sabía cuántas de esas órdenes habían sido fáciles de tomar o no.

\- Tsunade-sama ... estoy honorada... quiero decir, es un honor... quiero decir... es un placer verla... yo...

\- Internos de primer año. Oh, qué tierno.

\- Pero Tsunade le mostró su mejor sonrisa a la niña. "Se supone que te estás comportando bien ahora. Nada de tomar y apostar y esas cosas divertidas."

\- No es necesario ser tan formal. Todos trabajamos aquí ¿verdad? Todos los que salvan vidas son iguales.

\- ¡Gracias, Tsunade-sama!

(- ¿Esa era... esa era Tsunade?)

(- ¡Sí! ¡Y me habló!)

(- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me la tienes que presentar, rápido!)

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba la niña _ _ _ _.____

\- ¿Y bien, Tsunade?

Se dio vuelta para mirar a su antiguo profesor.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Es satisfactorio? - le preguntó el Hokage, mostrando con gestos el hospital.

Y lo era. Las instalaciones brillaban de estar tan limpias y organizadas perfectamente (ni una gota de sangre en ninguna parte, menos mal) y podía notar que el personal estaba mucho más capacitado que cincuenta años atrás, cuando todos los que podían eran obligados a pelear y no curar. Se acordaba, que, en un entonces, cuando el Cuerpo Médico no estaba tan establecido todavía cuerpos y cuerpos heridos eran hacinados en carpas poco sanitarias, esperando por ayuda que nunca les llegaría. Doctores sobre-trabajados y mal pagados, con muchos pacientes y muy poco tiempo. Ahora la sala de espera estaba casi vacía.

Tsunade se preguntó cómo se vería cuando la guerra cayera de nuevo encima de ellas.

\- ¡Adiós, onee-san! ¡Gracias por el parche!

\- Sé bueno con tu madre ¿está bien? - dijo una de las enfermeras. - Y promete ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que entrenes con shuriken.

\- ¡Lo prometo!

"¿Ahora hacen parches con diseños de personajes?"

\- ¡Onee-san! ¿Puedo yo tener un parche con la Princesa Yuhiko? - - No, cariño, los parches son sólo para cuando te haces una herida. Pero, no te hieras a propósito. ¿Quieres un dulce, mejor?

"¿Dulces? ¿También dan dulces?"

\- Es... - frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Es ¿qué? - le preguntó el Sandaime.

Tsunade no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, estaba volviendo a ganar el propósito que la había dejado desde que se fue la aldea; por el otro, había un Chunin en la sala 203 que estaba sangrando por todas partes por culpa de un mal tajo hecho por la espada de un bandido.

El instinto le decía que escapara, se escondiera y que no se llevara a Shizune con ella, para que no delatara su ubicación. Lo cual no era muy probable, ya que, tristemente, se valía MUCHO de Shizune para soportar sus resacas. Así que todo lo que le quedaba era su lealtad.

\- Voy a vivir - dijo finalmente.

\- Bien. - Sarutobi-sensei le sonrió. - Bienvenida a casa, Tsunade

* * *

 _La Oficina del Hokage_

Llegaron a casa con poco ruido, por lo menos en su parte.

El Hospital Central de Konoha había enloquecido en el momento en que Tsunade había puesto un pie a través de sus puertas automáticas, lo que significaba que no le prestaban atención a él, la maravillosa persona que la había traído de vuelta.

Bueno, por lo menos había sido más fácil escaparse irse a reportarle al Hokage. Luchar para atravesar multitudes de fanáticos adoradores era trabajo difícil. ¿Hablarle al Sandaime? Lo era aún más.

Jiraiya cambió de posición bajo la analizadora mirada de su antiguo profesor.

\- Tsunade me informó que el tratamiento de Kakashi era sólo parcialmente útil.

\- Es inútil en su mayor parte, pero mejor que lo que se podría esperar - estuvo de acuerdo Jiraiya.

El Sandaime frunció el ceño.

\- Lo necesitamos.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- No podemos dejar que ese talento se pierda. Por no mencionar que se volvería un loco de atar si lo forzáramos a retirarse. No puedo lidiar con su mierda, no ahora.

\- Por supuesto.

Hubo un silencio corto mientras que el Sandaime aspiraba su tabaco.

\- Lamentablemente, te voy a mantener ocupado estas próximas semanas, Jiraiya. Tal vez por meses. A Anko Mitarashi se le ocurrió recientemente una propuesta relativa a Orochimaru y, por muy triste que esté por decir esto... me vi forzado a aceptar sus demandas, porque eran simplemente demasiado razonable como para negárselas. Encontrarás las especificaciones de este proyecto esperándote en Investigación ANBU.

\- Genial - graznó Jiraiya. - ¿Necesita algo más, sensei?

\- No, eso es todo por ahora. A menos de que quieras ir a ver a Naruto también. Está comenzando a controlar al Kyuubi. Kakashi y yo lo pusimos con Yamato.

Bueno, eso era una novedad. Jiraiya lo pensó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto?

\- No nos podemos permitir dejarlo sin entrenar, Jiraiya- dijo el Hokage, seriamente. Ya hay personas detrás de él. Sólo podemos hacer este poco para mitigar el peligro. Va a llegar el día cuando tendrá que salvarse a sí mismo y tengo todas las intenciones de que por lo menos esté listo cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

Rendirme era algo que normalmente yo no hacía.

"Déjalo ir."

Pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, podía escuchar a Anko siseándome en la oreja. A pesar de su perturbadora personalidad, yo la respetaba. Pero, sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía librarme de su voz. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para asegurarse de eso fue un trabajo muy inteligente.

O tal vez sólo era yo.

Tal vez era para el bien mayor. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez yo de verdad tenía que dejar algunas cosas pasar, nada más.

No quería hacerlo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sin ninguna duda, yo todavía estaba algo sacudido por esa visita. Tal vez fuera yo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser cuidadoso. Esa era mi culpa. Estaba enloqueciendo por estar aburrido. Ustedes ya deberían saber el tipo de persona que soy. Ni un minuto de descanso. Si no hay problemas, los busco y si no los encuentro, los causo.

Casi no les hablé a Ino y a Naruto cuando llegaron al campo. Tal vez era para mejor; se veían felices de hablar de cómo estaba progresando su entrenamiento para el torneo final y yo estaba feliz de simplemente escucharlos.

\- ¿No se ven tan alegres hoy?

Nos sobresaltamos y nos dimos vuelta lentamente. Maldita sea, odiaba cuando Kakashi-sensei se acercaba sigilosamente de esa manera.

\- Llegó temprano.

\- ¡Por segunda vez desde que nos conocimos! - sonrió. - Wow, son unos lentejas flojos. Los llevo esperando aquí hace quince minutos.

Ino puso sus manos arriba y cayó dramáticamente al piso.

\- ¡Viene el fin del mundo!

\- De todas maneras... ¡ustedes tres está atrasados! - ladró Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¡No lo estamos! - le gritó de vuelta Naruto. - ¡Usted nos dijo que nos reuniéramos a las nueve y son las ocho cincuenta y cinco!

\- ¿En serio? Mi reloj dice que son las diez.

\- ¡Ni siquiera tiene un reloj

\- Sí lo tengo. Lo escondo bajo mis calcetines.

\- Sensei, está ocupando sandalias - señaló Ino. - O usted es enorme mentiroso o es del tipo especial de abominación que ocupa calcetines con sandalias.

\- Me hieres. Para tu información, mi sentido de la moda es perfecto, muchas gracias.

Yo no era Ino, pero de todas maneras tenía que expresar mi desacuerdo y dije mi opinión, comenzando con su pelo como ejemplo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

\- He tenido este corte de pelo desde que nací y déjame decirte que me despedirían por contarles a ustedes lo bien que me va con las damas...

\- ¿Debid pesar de todo? - le solté. Kakashi-sensei no respondió. - Eso pensé. Así que ¿Qué hizo para traer a Tsunade de vuelta a la aldea?

Giró la cabeza para un lado.

\- ¿Fue tan obvio?

Me crucé de brazos.

\- Que usted se fuera con Jiraiya, que todo aquel con la más remota conexión al hospital esté vuelto loco, que Naruto grite acerca de una "baa-chan" que se supone que es súper fuerte... - este fue el punto en que Naruto se quejó en voz baja que no había sido tan ruidoso (sí lo había sido) - yo diría que sí lo fue.

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Los ludópatas aman que les habiliten sus hábitos.

\- ¿En serio la sobornó para que volviera? ¿De todas las cosas, la que persuadió a Tsunade de los Sannin para que volviera a la aldea fue el dinero? - preguntó incrédulamente Naruto.

\- ¿Esperabas más de uno de los Sannin? - le preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

\- Bueno... no realmente... quiero decir, no es el dinero en sí. Los tipos de Suna intentaron atacarnos por dinero, así que eso no me sorprendió. Pero ella no se fue por dinero. Así que ¿por qué volvería por él.

Era un buen punto, al cual Kakashi-sensei simplemente respondió:

\- Puede que también hayamos usado un poco de sentimiento de culpa y la amenazamos con usar la fuerza si no accedía.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

\- Oh.

\- Bueno, suficiente de eso. Como hemos estado apartados por tanto tiempo, pensé que deberíamos hacer algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento como equipo de nuevo.

Y sacó los cascabeles.

En respuesta a nuestro silencio aturdido, Kakashi nos preguntó:

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿En serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió, atrapando la frente de Naruto tras un tacle fallido. Naruto intentó salir del agarre de Kakashi-sensei, pero, como sus brazos eran demasiado cortos de quedó haciendo como un molino en el aire, como un nadador con daño cerebral.

\- Todavía no les he dicho que partan.

\- Ninja - le respondió Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei lo soltó. Naruto se cayó de cara al piso.

\- Mientras yo haga las reglas, puedo decir que no cuenta - dijo Kakashi-sensei son una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Si seguimos esa lógica, usted también puede hacer todo tipo de reglas que digan que nada cuenta, incluso si conseguimos los cascabeles - se quejó Ino.

\- Ninja.

Lo fulminamos con la mirada - Vamos, chicos. Con suerte puedo hacer los jutsu más básicos. Esto deberían ser fácil para ustedes tres.

\- Bien - bufó Naruto e hizo los sellos necesarios para formar Kage Bushin. - Podemos...

Sin embargo, nunca pudo terminar su oración, porque, en el momento en que el campo se llenó de sus clones, todo el piso colapsó bajo su peso, en una enorme nube de escombro y polvo.

Donde antes había tierra sólida, ahora no quedaba nada, excepto un tajo abierto, como si alguien acabara de pasar un cuarto de hora sin hacer nada excepto cavar bajo tierra como un gran topo, cambiando el suelo hasta formar grandes e inestables bolsillos de aire en el proceso.

Y, de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Kakashi-sensei se quedó mirando el daño e hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Es este un mal momento para mencionar que estuve practicando el Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu*?

\- ¡SÍ! - gritó Naruto desde abajo de los escombros.

\- Oh. Eh. - Miró frenéticamente de un lado a otro y apuntó atrás nuestro, probablemente hacia nada en particular. - ¡Miren! ¡Una distracción!

Ninguno de nosotros se la creyó ni en el más remoto de los sentidos, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Antes de que pudiéramos agarrarlo físicamente (o a los cascabeles), él despareció en un remolino de hojas.

\- ¡Chao, chaíto y no se olviden de limpiar este desastre!

Y nos quedamos parados ahí en un silencio aturdido, mientras que procesábamos el nivel de daño que le había hecho al Campo de Entrenamiento Tres.

\- Chicos - dijo Ino, mirando a su alrededor - creo que está intentando sabotear nuestras posibilidades de ser promocionados.

Naruto camino calmadamente hasta el medio de los escombros y colapsó de cara en la tierra.

\- Eso sería muy tonto.

* * *

 ** *** N/T: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador. Les conviene tener muy en cuenta este jutsu (si no tienen muy claro cuál es, Google es un buen amigo), porque no es la primera vez que sale, ni será la última, de hecho, se convertirá en algo semi-importante en la trama****

* * *

 _Amegakure_

\- ¡Wow! ¿Así que Jashin-sama te puede hacer inmortal?

Hidan les enseñó todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

\- ¡Síp!

\- Pero ¿puede Jashin-sama resucitar a alguien?

Hidan chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡No a los paganos! Lo que significa que, lamentablemente, su precioso maestro no puede serlo. Pero si se unen y se sacrifican al gran Jashin-sama, él va a...

La chica del grupo se cruzó de brazos e intentó pasar por el grupo de personas en la puerta.

\- Bueno, gracias por nada, imbécil. Si ni siquiera vas a intentar ayudar a Orochimaru-sama, entonces todo esto fue una tremenda pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¡Tayuya! No seas maleducada.

\- ¡A la mierda que haya sido maleducada, hijo de perra, insultó a Jashin-sama! - rugió Hidan, agarrando su guadaña.

Esta fue la escena que asaltó los ojos de Pein cuando entró a la habitación. Konan estaba a su lado, tan inamovible como siempre.

\- Hidan ¿qué estás haciendo? - interrumpió Pein. - ¿Quiénes son estas personas y por qué están aquí?

\- ¡Oh! Hoooolaaa... Pein-sama - Hidan sonrió impertinentemente. - Pensé que eran convertidos, pero resultó ser que eran sólo paganos como todos los demás.

\- Déjame verlos - suspiró Pein.

Los niños frente a sus ojos no tenían nada en especial. Tenían una fuerza y habilidades decentes. Tal vez, con el entrenamiento adecuado, estarían listos para trabajar con Akatsuki en algunos años...

... Pero, entonces, el Rinnegan vio las marcas en sus cuerpos y Pein supo...

... No eran suyos. Nunca serían suyos. Porque ya pertenecían a alguien más. A alguien que era un traidor a su causa.

\- Orochimaru - dijo con disgusto en voz baja.

El delgado de pelo blanco dio un paso adelante.

\- Le agradecemos por su hospitalidad. Soy Kimimaro y estos son los Cuatro del Sonido. ¿Conoció usted a Orochimaru-sama?

\- Orochimaru-sama - prácticamente escupió Pein. - ¿Es por eso que siguieron a Hidan hasta aquí? ¿Quieren que nosotros los ayudemos a revivir a su maestro?

Los idiotas enfrente de él asintieron.

Pein se sentía mal por ellos. Tanto talento, tanta promesa, ¿para qué? Perdido, perdido en adorar a una serpiente cobarde y traidora. Los hubiera ayudado de ser posible, pero había visto el modus operandi de Orochimaru. Una vez que conseguía clavarle los colmillos a algo, era imposible que escapara.

Los de Akatsuki no eran muy cercanos uno con el otro, no con hombres crueles y egoístas como Hidan y Kakuzu entre sus filas, pero era una regla general que la traición no era una opción. El odiaba particularmente a los traidores. El concepto de mentir acerca de una promesa había sido lo suficientemente traumático para él... de más de una manera.

 _"Yahiko…"_

Orochimaru era un traidor. Orochimaru merecía morir. Y, ahora que estaba muerto, uno de sus esclavos estaba pidiendo asistencia para devolverlo a la vida.

\- Lamentablemente para ustedes - susurró Pein. - Orochimaru ya no es nuestro amigo. No haremos lo que nos piden. Sin embargo, ahora que están aquí, estamos interesados en que nos sirvan a nosotros - agregó, porque era piadoso y deseaba darles la oportunidad de probarse. Tal vez todavía quedaba esperanza para ellos. Tal vez todavía era posible que dejaran de lado sus pasadas lealtades a Orochimaru.

Pero no podían.

\- No puedo hacer eso - respondió Kimimaro. - Si usted no es amigo de Orochimaru-sama, entonces no puedo servirle. Me disculpo por molestarlo e intentaré encontrar a otra persona que cumpla con mi pedido. Buenos días.

Esas palabas, por educadas que fueran, enojaron a Pein más que cualquier vulgaridad. ¡Qué coraje! Llegar enfrente de él, demandar sus servicios y pensar que los dejaría irse sin pagar el precio. El ver sus caras engreídas y autosuficientes lo hacían hacer enseñarles el verdadero significado del dolor.

Así que lo hizo.

\- Me temo que no los puedo dejar irse - le dijo Pein fríamente. Les hizo señas a los otros miembros y la única salida fue bloqueada por una muralla humana. - Ahora que saben dónde estamos, son un peligro para nuestra seguridad.

Los cinco aludidos fruncieron el ceño.

\- Ejecútenlos - ordenó Pein.

Llamarlo una carnicería sería subestimarlo. Los niños eran poderosos para tener la edad que tenían, pero no eran rivales para Akatsuki.

 **(***)**

Un chillido atravesó el aire y Pein no tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber que Samehada había encontrado a su primera víctima. Hubo un chapoteo asqueroso y el sonido de un hueso crujiendo. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

\- Mira, mira, niño, no es nada personal. Estoy intentando que sea rápido ¿ya? Si dejas de pelear puedo prometerte que te va a doler menos - dijo Kisame intentando aplacar a la víctima en cuestión.

\- Ándate... a.… la... mierda... - este era bastante desafiante en actitud, por lo menos.

Kisame se encogió de hombros.

\- Tu culpa por tener un número excesivo de brazos.

La espada cayó describiendo un amplio arco y, cuando volvió a subir, estaba cubierta de sangre y grandes tiras de piel. Era casi como ver a una araña aplastada en el rollo de diario tras pegarle con él, excepto que en vez de ser una araña era un humano y, en lugar de un exoesqueleto aplastado, eran ojos vidriosos, pulmones perforados y pedazos de costillas apuntando hacia arriba como las mandíbulas abiertas de un tiburón. Pein podía ver sus órganos expuestos, la subida y bajada de su diafragma, al mismo ritmo del pulso de su corazón, mientras daba sus últimos respiros.

Era lamentable que nunca fueran a llegar a experimentar el verdadero dolor. El verdadero dolor no era ser cegado por agujas envenenadas, ni sentir el acero atravesando la carne. El verdadero dolor venía del sentimiento y estos niños eran antiguos seguidores de Orochimaru. No conocían el sentimiento de pérdida. No como él lo conocía. Les habían enseñado a ser crueles y que no se preocuparan uno por el otro. Les habían enseñado a sacrificar sus emociones. Al igual que sus maestros

¿Conocerían el dolor si mataba a un gemelo y no al otro?

Nunca lo sabría, pensó fríamente Pein. Kakuzu ya los había matado a ambos. Más pulpa para el Shinigami.

El agudo olor de la sangre llenó su nariz, como tantos cadáveres, cayendo desde el aire y llenándolos a todos como una gruesa manta de lana en un ahogante día de verano.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Itachi sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la única chica del grupo. Su pequeña flauta de metal yacía en tres piezas en el suelo y su cabeza colgaba sobre sus hombros, cortesía de un cuello partido.

Así era Itachi. Tan limpio y preciso como se pudiera. Pein olisqueó el creciente desastre en el suelo y agradeció que el método elegido por Itachi resultara en tener que limpiar menos.

Un borrón blanco pasó por el rabillo de su ojo. Pein alzó una mano, aburrido.

\- Shinra Tensei.

El pedazo de hueso salió volando desde él con un agudo silbido. Chocó con el muro opuesto con un chasquido ensordecedor, rebotó y se enterró en la parte de atrás del riñón de su dueño. El joven cayó rápidamente al piso y Pein pensó que ese podría ser su fin. Fue una agradable sorpresa verlo arrodillarse y luego pararse.

"Un luchador valiente y noble," pensó Pein. "Le hubiera caído bien a Yahiko."

\- Tal vez deberíamos eliminarlo rápido - sugirió Itachi. - Si el sello en su pecho crece, puede que termine dándonos más problemas que los que vale.

\- No les permitiré impedir la resu...

Hidan blandió su guadaña, cortándolo. El hierro chocó con hueso y saltaron chispas. Las hojas rojas y curvas se posicionaron entre sus costillas, como los dientes alternados de una venus atrapamoscas.

\- PUTO BASTARDO... - ladró Hidan, intentando sacar su arma.

 _-_ Por favor, no ocupe esas palabras. Mi nombre es Kimimaro y sería mejor que se refiriera a mí de esa manera a suspiró el chico, sacando una improvisada espada de hueso de su brazo.

\- Te voy a llamar como me dé la regalada gana - gruñó Hidan. - Hijo de perra.

 **(***)**

\- Cállate, Hidan.

\- ¡No me digas qué hacer, Kakuzu!

\- ¡Hidan, compórtate! - soltó Pein, que ya se había aburrido de la situación entera. No era suficiente con que hubieran llegado sin avisar y dejado un desastre en su propiedad, pero también gastaron su tiempo. Hidan, perdiéndose la oportunidad de ver más derramamiento de sangre, masculló algo y se fue amurrado a un rincón. Pein lo ignoró y volvió a fijarse en su víctima.

\- Y a ti...

\- Comprendo que no esté de acuerdo con Orochimaru-sama y que venir aquí haya sido un error venir aquí. Me disculpo por ofenderlo - dijo su cautivo. - Pero no me disculparé por servir a Orochimaru-sama. Lo respeto porque él me salvó. No he valido nada toda mi vida y él me tomó a pesar de mi pasado. Hay más en él que lo que usted nota. Las personas son más complejas que tan sólo bien y mal y, a pesar de que lo haya herido a usted, también ha ayudado a muchos otros, como yo. Por favor, escúcheme. Él...

\- ... era un traidor y un bruto y no deseo escucharte tirándole más flores - terminó Pein, aunque Kimimaro nunca podría escuchar sus palabras, dado que Kisame también había decidido terminar su discurso al mismo tiempo, en la manera de Kiri tan encantadora que tenía.

Ahogarse sobre tierra. El agua era un elemento muy útil.

En su vida, Pein había aprendido que, mientras que todas las personas venían en diferentes formas, tamaños y fuerzas, sus víceras eran todas igual de débiles. Los mortales comían. Los mortales sangraban. Los mortales morían.

Al final, Kimimaro, era sólo otra partícula de polvo entre granos de arena. Era rápido y era fuerte, aún más cuando intentó usar su Sello Maldito para transformarse. Pero no conocía otras habilidades fuera de su técnica especial con sus huesos. No era ni particularmente inteligente ni lo suficientemente bueno en transformaciones elementales como para que se le ocurriera una manera de escapar. Y, aunque intentó atacar de vuelta, no había sido suficiente. Kimimaro no podía controlar su propia posición ni ver dónde estaba ninguno de sus atacantes.

La regeneración no ayudaba a combatir la falta de oxígeno.

Si Kimimaro hubiera sabido hacer jutsu Fuuton, podría haberse comprado suficiente tiempo como para escapar. Si Kimimaro hubiera sabido jutsu Doton, tal vez podría haber incluso bloqueado el ataque de agua en su totalidad. Si siquiera hubiera pensado en algo tan simple como el Kawarimi, podría haberse escapado. Lo hubieran perseguido y atrapado rápidamente (la fuerza combinada de los Akatsuki era suficiente como para derrotarlo), pero el punto era que hubiera podido estar más tiempo con vida.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que estaba bajo la influencia del genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha podía haber tenido algo que ver con su falta de reacción.

No había forcejeado. Sólo el reflejo vidrioso de comas rojas y negras y silencio, menos mal.

Pein no era Orochimaru. No se parecía en nada a Orochimaru. Él era un dios piadoso que trabajaba por el bien del mundo y no para sí mismo. No causaba sufrimiento porque lo disfrutara. Les había dado a estos niños una muerte noble en batalla.

Si hubieran permanecido con Orochimaru, sólo hubieran sido utilizado hasta que ya no valieran nada. Una vez que eso pasara, los hubieran matado o abandonado mientras agonizaban. Y la traición de su supuesto "gran" maestro les hubiera dolido aún más. Así era como trabajaba... Orochimaru sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Para él, el resto del mundo era desechable. Hanzo la Salamandra era otro de esos.

Pein odiaba a las personas así. Manipuladores egoístas que sólo pretendían preocuparse por los demás. Tenía un cierto disgusto por Hidan y Kakuzu, pero por lo menos no pretendían ser más que lo que ya eran.

\- Sasori ¿necesitas alguno de los cadáveres?

Sasori negó con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez el de los huesos, aunque dudo que sus poderes regenerativos se mantendrán bien en una marioneta. Definitivamente los otros no.

\- ¿Y tú, Kakuzu? ¿Les ves alguna utilidad?

\- Sólo a las cabezas - suspiró, sacando un cuchillo. - Aunque nunca fueron tan conocidos. Todos los Libros Bingo que miré ofrecían una miseria por sus muertes

\- Muy bien.

Ya hecho el trabajo de Kakuzu, los cadáveres ardieron en llamas.

Pein miró la cremación con un ligero y entretenido sentimiento de indiferencia. Pein decidió que era tan tristemente simple robarle la vida a un humano. No le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era divertido pensar lo fácil que era morir comparado con lo difícil que era vivir. Si tan sólo el resto del mundo lo viera de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Si todos estuvieran dispuestos a sacrificarse a su ideal perfecto, como él lo estaba. Ciertamente, haría su tarea mucho más fácil.

El arder de las llamas murió lentamente para dar paso a la oscuridad, hasta que, finalmente, todo lo que quedaba de los pequeños seguidores de Orochimaru eran cenizas estremeciéndose.

No quedaba nada de ellos, excepto el silencio.

* * *

 **N/A: Para ser justo/a , cuando dije que los Cuatro del Sonido iban a tener su propia historia, nunca especifiqué qué tan larga era**

 **N/T: Mil disculpas por demorarme tanto, tenía que cerrar el semestre/año y tercero medio no es fácil. Lo bueno es que ya terminé y con buenas notas (las necesito pal NEM y para las becas en los preu). Lo malo es que no voy a tener conexión constante a internet hasta marzo y que, el próximo año, voy a estar más ocupada todavía (yey, aguante el preu), así que las actualizaciones de aquí en adelante van a ser muy poco constantes, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**


	26. Ahogándose Con Aire

Capítulo 26: Ahogándose con Aire

* * *

 _Amegakure_

\- Ahora - dijo Pein, mirando al resto de Akatsuki - ¿hay alguien que tenga algo que valga la pena decirme?

Hubo una pausa muda en toda la habitación antes de que Sasori la rompiera.

\- Sunagakure no Sato ya no está en posesión del Ichibi - dijo. - Las indemnizaciones por la fallido invasión a Konoha incluían la transferencia de su único jinchuuriki. El hijo menor del Kazekage ahora es un rehén y está oculto en una localización desconocida.

\- Espera ¿así que Konoha ahora tiene al jinchuuriki de Suna? ¿Qué? - preguntó Hidan.

Sasori asintió.

Hidan se balanceó en sus talones y silbó.

\- Wow. Si le tuvieron que dar su bijuu a esos pacifistas amantes de los árboles, tu aldea está entonces llena de un montón de debiluchos sin espinazo. No me sorprende que te hayas ido.

\- Habla por ti. ¿Acaso no naciste en una aldea dedicada al turismo? - le respondió fríamente Sasori.

\- Intentemos no cambiar el tema - dijo rápidamente Itachi. - Recuérdenme ¿cómo se distribuyen todos los jinchuuriki?

\- Se que en los tiempos del Shodaime Hokage, le dio el Ichibi y el Hachibi a Suna... - comenzó Kakuzu. - Y el Nibi y el Nanabi se fueron a Kumo, el Sanbi y el Rokubi a Kiri y el Yonbi y el Gobi a Iwa. Lo que quiere decir que se quedaron con el Kyuubi.

\- Sí, quedó implicado cuando el Kyuubi explotó en Konoha, idiota - soltó Hidan.

\- Cállate murmuró Kakuzu. - Por lo que sé, Kumo perdió el Nanabi contra Takigakure cuando yo todavía estaba allí, pero le robaron el Hachibi a Suna poco después. El jinchuuriki del Rokubi se hizo forajido; las posiciones del Yonbi y el Gobi son raras, siguen afiliados a Iwa, pero no por mucho.

\- Los de Kumo van a ser los más difíciles de conseguir - dijo Kisame, pensando en voz alta. - Sus jinchuuriki son tratados con respeto y bien entrenados. Ambos son adultos maduros y han conseguido controlar a sus bestias. Los otros no tienen la misma conexión con sus aldeas. A pesar de todo, los de Konoha son el blanco más fácil; sean leales o no, todavía no controlan su poder. Sean quienes sean sus jinchuuriki, serán jóvenes y sin entrenamiento y uno de ellos es un prisionero de guerra y no un ciudadano de verdad.

Itachi gruñó sin emoción.

\- Esa sería una buena inferencia...

\- Suficiente - interrumpió Pein y la habitación quedó en silencio. - Esta reunión está absuelta. Todos ustedes, salgan de aquí y vuelvan a sus deberes. Tengo que pensar.

La habitación se vació en unos segundos, excepto por dos personas. Una de ellas era Konan. Y la otra, Pein, no tenía intenciones se conversar de no ser estrictamente necesario. Así era su cordial relación. Pein no respondía a menos de que le hablaran.

Porque todo el poder del mundo no cambiaba el hecho de que Tobi era un molesto pedazo de mierda.

Por suerte, Tobi no parecía muy inclinado a molestarlo ese día y, por fin, Pein podía planificar tranquilamente. Para cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente, tenía una nueva lista de órdenes que dar.

* * *

 _El Kunai Pulido_

El segundo de los dos lugares para encontrarse del círculo de Jonin de Konoha, este bar se ubicaba al otro lado del Kunai Oxidado e, irónicamente, el dueño era el mismo viejo veterano de guerra, aunque este ya no parecía estar incapacitado cuando servía bebidas a este lado de la sala, lo cual era bastante interesante.

Asuma no tenía idea por qué a veces iban al Kunai Oxidado y otras al Kunai Pulido. Aunque el Kunai Pulido tenía decoración de mejor gusto y estaba mejor mantenido que el Kunai Oxidado, ambos sacaban sus licores de la misma bodega. Suponía que los clientes regulares que llegaban primero elegían un lado del bar al azar y todas las personas que llegaban después simplemente se congregaban en el lado donde ya estuvieran sus amigos.

\- Kakashi - saludó cálidamente a su viejo amigo. - Es bueno verte de vuelta.

\- Te ves bastante agotado - observó Kurenai.

\- He tenido días mejores - admitió Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué pasó? No hemos escuchado nada de ti, aparte de que te hirieron bastante mal. Nadie tampoco nos podía decir nada. - Al decir esto, Genma miró a Asuma con disgusto. - Y las que podían no querían hacerlo.

\- Oye, le prometí a mi viejo que no lo contaría ¿ya? - dijo Asuma

\- Eso sí, escuchamos algo acerca de la Princesa Babosa volviendo a la aldea - intervino cautelosamente Aoba. - Así como de la muerte de la tercera persona de su equipo. No tuviste nada que ver con eso ¿verdad? ¿O no, Hatake?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? - Kakashi se enderezó en la silla y comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor.

Asuma gruñó.

\- Sólo ignóralo. Y olvida eso de los antiguos estudiantes del viejo. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

\- Um - respondió perezosamente Kakashi, abandonado inmediatamente su anterior tensión y sumiéndose de nuevo en una actitud de despreocupación exagerada. - La acumulación de unas mierdas estúpidas que hago normalmente me alcanzó.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Genma. - ¿Qué paso?

\- Cosas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Cuestiones.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cuestiones?

\- ... Algunas.

\- Kakashi - se quejó Kurenai, sujetándose la cabeza. - Por favor. Es muy temprano para esto.

\- Son como las seis de la tarde - dijo Kakashi inocentemente.

\- Cualquier hora es demasiado temprano para la Hora de Kakashi - gruñó Asuma, tomándose al seco un vaso de sake extrafuerte, esperando que fuera a estar lo suficientemente borracho cuando Kakashi comenzara en serio con su Caga la Cabeza no Jutsu como para escapar de sus peores efectos.

\- Vamos, Kakashi, dinos - dijo Raidou.

\- Miren, son cosas muy estúpidas de las que realmente no quiero hablar - suspiró Kakashi.

\- Está bien - dijo rápidamente Asuma.

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros, Genma. Si el tipo no quiere hablar, sólo déjalo tranquilo. Hay muchos otros temas de conversación que no se centran en por qué demonios Hatake llegó y desapareció por básicamente un mes. Podemos hablar de otra cosa. ¿Entendido?

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Asuma."

"No hay problema. Te debo por lo menos eso."

\- Claro - suspiró Genma en señal de derrota.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa? - sugirió Asuma. - Como quejarnos de nuestros equipos de Genin.

\- Oh, eso me gusta - Kakashi se sentó derecho, como un niño atento en el colegio, y sus ojos brillaban.

\- Sakura sigue ocupando su vestido de seda rojo - se quejó Kurenai, comenzando inmediatamente. - Un vestido de seda rojo. Trabajé tanto con ella... incluso logré que comenzara a tomarse su entrenamiento en serio diciéndole que "Sasuke-kun sólo te va a querer si haces que te reconozca primero"... ¡Pero no deja de usar ese vestido! Kakashi, ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¿Cómo lograste que Ino parara?

\- Oh - dijo Kakashi sin pensar mucho - sólo le paré los carros hasta que la convencí y se rindió.

\- Lo sé, pero, dime la verdad, ¿qué hiciste? - lo presionó Kurenai. - ¡Sé específico!

\- Te lo acabo de decir - dijo inocentemente Kakashi. - La hice parar los carros. Y la tiré abajo del bus. Y a charcos de barro... y lagos turbios... y montañas de estiércol.

\- ¿Le echaste a perder la ropa para que dejara de ocuparla? - preguntó Kurenai.

\- Oye... yo no hice nada - protestó Kakashi, poniendo sus dos manos en alto. - Todos fueron meros accidentes. Cosas del entrenamiento, tú me entiendes. Es su culpa por no vestirse con la ropa apropiada.

Kurenai se rascó la cabeza mientras procesaba la información.

\- Las finales del Examen Chunin son mañana - les recordó Genma. Las apuestas están abiertas. Todos sus niños tienen unas muy buenas estadísticas. ¿Quieren apostar por ellos?

\- Mil ryo a que Ino y Naruto ganan su primera pelea, pero ninguno es promocionado a Chunin - respondió automáticamente Kakashi.

\- Um... - Asuma miró a Kakashi. - ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que apostemos por nuestros propios equipos?

Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que a Shino le puede ir bien contra Ino. Es un chico inteligente. Y he entrenado lo mejor que puedo a Sakura contra el Byakugan. Pero Neji Hyuuga es un joven muy talentoso y estratégico... es difícil.

\- No es justo para los usuarios de genjutsu ¿verdad? - preguntó Asuma. - Aunque tú por lo menos tienes a dos niños en las finales. Yo sólo tengo a Sasuke... pero creo que es muy posible que lo consiga.

Kurenai apoyó su mentón en su mano.

\- Sigo sin creer que los tres de Gai hayan pasado. Pero creo que por lo menos uno de los míos va a ganar la primera ronda. A la mierda. Mil ryo a que Kakashi sale con plata.

\- ¿No vas a apostar por tus niños? - le preguntó Genma.

\- Tengo fe en mis Genin. Pero también me gusta el dinero - explicó Kurenai.

\- ¿Cuál es la lógica de eso? - preguntó Genma.

Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

\- Va a ganar plata si Naruto e Ino ganan. Si pierden, se la va a conseguir de otra manera.

\- Así que... - dijo Asuma, intentando eliminar el silencio incómodo. - ¿Qué hiciste con ellos hoy, Kakashi? No estuviste para entrenarlos durante todo el mes ¿verdad? Me acuerdo de haber visto a Ino y Shikamaru entrenando con sus padres... y tenías a otro tipo entrenando a Naruto...

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- Hoy les hice la prueba del cascabel.

\- ... ¿No se supone que se las tienes que hacer como en el primer día?

\- Bueno, se las hice de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí.

\- ¿Por qué porque sí?

\- Porque porque sí.

\- ¿Por qué porque porque sí?

\- Porque porque por... - una mirada asesina de Kurenai lo hizo callarse. - Porque me dio la gana.

Asuma se pasó una mano por l pelo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Kakashi le levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo?

\- Porque siempre pasa algo cuando tú te involucras, Hatake. - gruñó Asuma.

\- No sé de qué hablas - dijo Kakashi, robándose un traguito del vaso de un grupo de Jonin jóvenes. Tan solo unos segundos después, la víctima de su robo de alcohol notó el volumen faltante y procedió a acusar ruidosamente a su amigo de tomar del vaso equivocado.

\- Kakashi ¿qué pasó? - suspiró Kurenai.

\- ¿Por qué todos me hacen la misma pregunta? - protestó Kakashi.

\- Sabes por qué - dijo Asuma.

\- ¿Sabes qué pienso? - preguntó Kakashi. - Creo que ustedes dos están haciendo grupito contra mí.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? - preguntó Asuma.

\- Todo es parte de su conspiración- explicó dramáticamente Kakashi, completo con los ojos entrecerrados y movimientos de mano exagerados. - Pensaron que no lo iba a notar, pero los estoy observando. Como ven, me están haciendo estas preguntas, una tras otra, porque no quieren realmente que esté aquí. Están intentando molestarme hasta que me vaya para que ustedes dos finalmente puedan tener un tiempo a solas para conversar. Porque, cuando yo estoy aquí, ustedes me tienen que hablar, pero cuando yo no estoy, ese obstáculo desaparece y...

\- ¡Por el amor del Rikudo, ella no es mi novia! - dijo Asuma, irritado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? - agregó Kurenai.

\- ¿Ven? ¡Se están poniendo de acuerdo de nuevo! - señaló triunfalmente Kakashi. - ¿Verdad, Genma? ¡Hacen equipo contra mí! - Genma estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose como para negar la declaración. - ¿Ven? Él piensa lo mismo.

\- Creo que estábamos hablando de los niños - mencionó Asuma.

\- ¡Ahora también hay niños involucrados! ... Asuma, no me di cuenta...

Asuma alzó las manos.

\- ¡Sabes a lo que me refería! ¡Nuestros estudiantes!

\- ¿Estudiantes? ¿Yo? ¿En serio? - Kakashi tomó un sorbo de su vaso y la máscara volvió a su lugar antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera ver nada. - Eh. Me he estado preguntando por qué había personas bajitas siguiéndome por tanto tiempo.

Kurenai arrugó la nariz.

\- No intentes salirte con esta, Kakashi. ¡Los veo, a ti y a esos niños, en el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres todas las mañanas!

\- ¿Qué es el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres?

\- El lugar que convertirse específicamente en el lugar de reuniones sólo para miembros del Equipo 7, aunque se supone que todos los campos no cercados están abiertos al público- le recordó Kurenai.

\- Oh. Verdad. Eso. - Kakashi se tomó otro trago, siendo, otra vez, muy rápido como para que se viera bajo su máscara. - ... Ya no existe el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres.

\- ... ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Dije que ya no existe el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres. - Kakashi levantó un vaso hacia sus labios, pero lo volvió a dejar en la mesa rápidamente. - ¡Mierda! ¡Ya no existe el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres!

\- ¡Espera, un poco más lento, hombre! - le dijo rápidamente Asuma, agarrando a Kakashi del codo antes de que se pudiera escapar. - ¿No más Campo de Entrenamiento Tres? ¿No existe en Campo de Entrenamiento Tres? ¿A qué te refieres con "ya no existe el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres? ¡Ese lugar es literalmente un terreno con pasto! ¿Cómo puede dejar de existir?

\- Sí, acerca de eso - dijo sumisamente Kakashi - al parecer el Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu no rellena los espacios que dejas después de que vuelvas a la superficie...

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

\- ¡Pero está bien! - agregó rápidamente. - ¡Los estoy haciendo limpiar, así que todo está bien! ¡Nada de qué preocuparse!

Seguía habiendo un silencioso aturdido.

\- Sólo tú, Kakashi - dijo Asuma, bebiendo de su vaso. - Sólo tú serías capaz de destruir un terreno pelado.

\- ¡No fui yo, fueron mis Genin! - protestó Kakashi. - ¡Todo estaba completamente bien, hasta que Naruto lo pisó!

\- Misma cuestión - le respondió Kurenai.

\- ¡Mira, Genma! ¡Están de acuerdo de nuevo...!

\- ¡Por última vez, Hatake, no es mi novia!

\- No dije que lo fuera. Sólo mencioné que ustedes dos están de acuerdo muchas veces. ¿Por qué? - Kakashi sonrió. - Estás muy inclinado en negar que es tu novia. Tal vez niegas algo que quieres. Eso no es sano, Asuma-san. De verdad no lo es.

\- Por el amor de lo que sea, cállate...

\- ¡MI QUERIDO Y ESTIMADO RIVAL! ¡NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR! ¡HE ESCUCHADO QUE TU EQUIPO DE GENIN HA LOGRADO DESTRUIR UN CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO COMPLETO EN MENOS DE DIEZ SEGUNDOS! ¡HARÉ QUE MI EQUIPO DESTEUYA DIEZ CAMPOS EN MENOS DE UN SEGUNDO! ¡Y, SI NO PUEDEN, ENTONCES HARÉ MIL Y UNA FLEXIONES SOBRE MIS DEDOS, Y SI NO PUEDO HACER MIL Y UNA FLEXIONES CON LOS DEDOS, ENTONCES CORRERÉ MIL VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA SOBRE MI TRASERO, Y SI NO PUEDO CORRER MIL VUELTAS A KONOHA SOBRE MI TRASERO! ¡ENTONCES HARÉ MI SESIONES FOTOGRÁFICAS CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE LOS BIKINIS DE CONCHITAS...!

Kakashi desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

Kurenai colapsó en el piso.

Y Asuma consideró llevarse su propio kunai a la frente.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

Otra vez, volvía a estar en la fogata, atrapado entre las llamas y un conejo.

Y pensar que hace poco había estado quejándome acerca de no tener nada que hacer.

Bueno, ahora habíamos vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos. Excepto por los conejos. Estaba comenzando a odiar el ver a esas malditas criaturas.

Tal vez si me concentraba en eso esa noche, podría realmente seguir los consejos de Anko. Porque, lógicamente, eran buenos consejos. Quería, de verdad, hacerle caso. Era como si esa semana sin poder entrenar (y, en su lugar, ir a husmear) me hubiera abierto esta nueva y pequeña parte compulsiva de mí que no había estado ahí antes. O, tal vez, siempre había estado, pero recién había adquirido la fuerza para mostrar su cara.

Eso era lo bueno acerca de entrenar. Me mantenía ocupado, me ayudaba a olvidarme acerca de las otras cosas. "Aquellos que caminan en las sombras..."

\- ¿Estás bien, Shikamaru? - me preguntó mi padre. - No podemos seguir si no te sientes bien.

\- No. Puedo hacerlo - insistí. - Ya me tomé demasiada licencia, necesito volver a mi rutina.

\- No hagas como si te hubieras mantenido en reposo todo el día, como te dijeron los médicos - dijo mi padre. - Te vi quedándote hasta bastante tarde todas esas noches con un enorme montón de libros.

\- No le digas a mamá - lo interrumpí rápidamente y él se rio.

\- ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? - Entonces, se volvió a adecuar a la situación. - Hablando en serio, Shikamaru, no te fuerces. Tengo el derecho de detener nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento si creo que lo necesitas. - Se sentó en el tronco y sacó otro gran conejo. - Idealmente, tú vas a lograr esto rápidamente y nunca lo vas s usar de nuevo. Pero, con la manera en que esta generación atrae los problemas...

\- Orochimaru. Suna. Kumo. Konoha - dije, las palabras saliendo de mí como una oración familiar. - ¿Algo más?

\- Siempre hay algo peor ahí afuera, Shikamaru.

\- Si tan sólo supiéramos qué es.

Cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

\- Sé que odias por no contarte nada, Shikamaru, pero algunas cosas son demasiado peligrosas como para que las sepas ahora. Ahora, por lo menos, puedes negarlo todo, si algo pasa. ¿Qué tipo de padre sería si te quitara eso?

Algo en eso sonaba extremadamente familiar, pero no tenía idea qué, y me estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¿Te digo algo, Shikamaru? - suspiró mi padre. - Cuando controles esta técnica, y me muestres que la puedes controlar apropiadamente sin supervisión... Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber.

\- Está bien.

\- Información que, de otra forma, debe permanecer confidencial - agregó.

\- Por supuesto.

"Información que pretendo averiguar de todas maneras," pensé, pero no se lo dije.

Cómo odiaba y esta técnica. Era un conglomerado poco digo de contradicciones. No podía practicarla extensivamente, no de la manera en que repetía los ninjutsu hasta que los dominaba, porque no podía trabajar en ella cuando mi padre no me lo permitía. Y yo, de igual manera, tenía que controlarla, por el incentivo agregado de mi padre y también porque, personalmente, el no poder hacer algo me ofendía.

Se suponía que esa noche iba a ser tibia, pero todo lo que lograba sentir mientras miraba al conejo era miedo.

Era ilógico. Yo sabía que era ilógico. Era un conejo. Claro, los animales salvajes podían ser agresivos y un conejo podía hacer bastante daño si se sentía amenazado, pero este estaba a varios metros de mí y atrapado por una cuerda. Lo podía matar fácilmente con un kunai antes de que nada pasara.

No. No le tenía miedo al conejo. (Pero sí lo estaba.) (Pero no lo estaba.) No tenía miedo de que el conejo me matara, como lo tendría de un tigre hambriento. Sólo era que... cada vez que practicaba esta técnica, sentía como si hubiera algo más...

Anko tenía razón; tenía que mantenerme en control. Mi éxito con Izumo y Konohamaru se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza. "Anda de a poco. Ser listo no es suficiente; tienes que ser sabio. Y las personas sabias no se sobrecargan."

Oh, pero era tan difícil dejar que las cosas pasaran solas...

Pensaba que tenía más autocontrol que esto. De verdad lo creía.

"Kakashi-sensei. Ino. Naruto. ¿De verdad los vas a dejar solos? ¿De verdad vas a dejar escapar algo tan importante? No puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Protegerlos o mantenerte en una caja dentro de tu propia mente porque tienes miedo de tomar acciones? Ya comenzaste a hacer girar las ruedas, ya no se van a detener. No, es más que eso, has estado en la rueda todo el tiempo y recién notaste ahora que estaba girando.¿Ahora cómo vas a desaprender que las ruedas están girando?"

Yo era como mi madre. Siempre necesitando actuar. Lo que pasaba era que yo no podía comprender cómo cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo podría estar mal. _Quiero decir, por supuesto_ que volverme loco nunca había sido un objetivo, pero era muy exagerado compararme con Orochimaru. Podía hacer una lista de qué no hacer. No raptar huérfanos. No experimentar en humanos. No torturar ni ser sádico. Era fácil. Esto sólo era para asegurarme que Orochimaru no volviera ir detrás de mis amigos. Tan pronto como supiera y estuviera seguro de que estuviera atrapado para siempre, yo podría descansar, olvidarme de todo esto y relajarme como una persona normal. A menos de que, por supuesto, surgiera otro problema. Entonces me preocuparía del nuevo problema.

\- Si tan sólo todos pudiéramos... - dijo mi padre, mirando hacia arriba. Sonaba extremadamente derrotado y triste

\- Déjame adivinar; si todo el mundo podría simplemente parar todo esto y dedicarnos a mirar nubes como tú ¿verdad? - sonreí.

\- Exacto. Así. O a mirar estrellas, si lo prefieren - dijo mi padre, apuntando al cielo. - Las estrellas se mueven aún más lentamente que las nubes. Eso me gusta. - Se volvió para mirarme. - ¿Estás listo?

Asentí.

\- Tan listo como jamás lo estaré.

Él asintió.

\- Entonces, comencemos.

Preparé mi sombra. El chakra se fue mis dedos hacia mis pies. Dejó en mi espalda una estela gélida, sangrando sobre la tierra, tan suave como el aceite y tan densa como la sangre.

" A diferencia de las otras técnicas de Kagemane, no tiene realmente un límite de tiempo, porque no requiere un flujo continuo de chakra para mantenerse. Para ser honesto, tampoco es algo realmente hecho de chakra. Se requiera chakra para comenzar el proceso, pero una vez que comienza, es sólo cuestión de tu propia fuerza de voluntad, dentro de tu mente, y eso no tiene nada que ver con chakra" - me había dicho mi padre, la primera noche que lo habíamos intentado. - Y, a diferencia de los jutsu de los Yamanaka, no deja indefenso a l usuario. Pero tiene algunos efectos secundarios de cuales tienes que estar atento."

El conejo se movió, inquieto.

"Cuando divides tu consciencia, Shikamaru, también divides tu lucidez. Es por esto que no puedes usarla tan libremente como los Yamanaka lo hacen. Como su técnica requiere un flujo continuo de chakra, siempre están conectados con su propio cuerpo, incluso cuando están en el de otro. Por otro lado, esta forma de posesión no te entrega esa seguridad."

Se hizo bolita.

"Entonces ¿por qué es necesario dividir la consciencia?" Había peguntado yo. "¿No sería mejor ocupar la mente entera para una posesión?"

Trató de correr a casa, pero no podía.

"Para que una posesión completa tome lugar, no puede haber un flujo de chakra desde el usuario. Tu mente debe ser independiente a ti y estar completamente asociada al nuevo cuerpo. Si no hay un flujo de chakra continuo ¿qué más puede hacer la mente para llegar de nuevo a su casa?"

El conejo era blanco.

"Es la otra mitad. La parte que falta. Lo único de si misma que sigue teniendo."

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi sombra. Todos los últimos intentos habían terminado en fallos, que era lo que mi padre había esperado. Podía lograr que mi sombra quedara hecha un hilo casi invisible, pero cuando llegaba la hora de separarla, no podía. Siempre terminaba desmayándome y despertándome en mi cama en la mañana, completamente exhausto. Mi mente lógica me decía que era imposible separar la sombra de un objeto sin dividir el objeto en sí. Y no tenía muchas ganas de cortarme por la mitad.

Pensé cuando mi padre me había estado enseñando el Kagezukami

y el Kage Nui y cómo había tenido la misma dificultad intentando lograr cómo sacar a las sombras del piso. Era todo chakra y fuerza de voluntad. Pero, para esta técnica, si estaba bien hecha, casi no se necesitaba chakra, según mi padre. Sólo un poco, para separar las piezas y, entonces, el resto dependía de ti. Una división literal de la consciencia humana, encarnada en una estructura creada por la ausencia de luz.

Me escuché respirar a mí mismo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala.

Escuchaba el latido del corazón del conejo.

Pum.

Pum.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

Pumpumpumpumpumpumpumpumpumpum...

Ahí. Exactamente ahí. Un poco de luz en el medio de la sombra, una resquebrajadura en la tela de oscuridad...

"Casi..."

Y, entonces, el mar de aceitosa y sangrante tinta se dio vuelta encima mío, desde las copas de los árboles hasta la tierra, una ausencia masiva de luz.

"No puedes huir. No puedes esconderte. No de mí, pues soy una sombra. Una mitad más una mitad es igual a uno," dijo el conejo (¿qué?)

Me desmayé.

* * *

 **N/T: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Dejen sus reviews si les gustó! Y, lo más importante... ¡Felices Fiestas!**


	27. Gente Nueva

Capítulo 27: Gente Nueva

* * *

 **BONUS: VERDADERO O FALSO**

 **Juguemos un juego...**

 **Determina si las siguientes afirmaciones son verdaderas o falsas basándote en lo que crees que va a pasar en el futuro de la historia. (Piensen, por favor, a laaargo plazo.)**

 **1.** **Shikamaru asesina a su propio padre.**

 **2.** **Ino mata a Sai por accidente.**

 **3.** **Naruto comienza una guerra a propósito.**

 **4.** **Kakashi traiciona a la aldea.**

* * *

 _Arena de las finales de los Exámenes Chunin_

\- Deberías rendirte- dijo Neji. - No eres más que una niña tonta de una familia sin nombre. No puedes esperar derrotarme.

\- Te reto a seguir hablando - contestó Sakura, cruzando los brazos.

\- Aquellos que son débiles están destinados a serlo. Mis ojos pueden ver a través de cualquier genjutsu que quieras usar. Ríndete. No puedes ganar.

\- Dime eso después de derrotarme - siseó ella.

\- Muéstrame lo patética que eres.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, juntó los dedos y se movió.

* * *

 _Las Graderías_

Kurenai estaba rezándole a todos los dioses en los cuales jamás había creído. Neji había sido despiadado con Kiba y parecía que tampoco iba a hacer una excepción con Sakura. Pero Sakura era una chica inteligente y, juntas, habían estado todo el mes haciendo un plan para ir, específicamente contra un Hyuuga.

El primer paso era salir de su rango y mantenerse lejos. El taijutsu de Sakura no era el mejor y Kurenai tenía que admitir que no estaba en una posición digna para enseñarle. Si Neji conseguía llegar una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para tocarla, todo se acababa. La única manera en que Sakura tenía alguna oportunidad de ganarle era salir de su camino y actuar a distancia. Lo cual era más fácil de lo que sonaba; había varias cosas repartidas por la arena como para hacer un Kawarimi rápido.

El hecho más preocupante era que el Byakugan era un dojutsu que no podía ser engañado. Por lo tanto, era lógico razonar que cualquier debería estar concentrado en un sentido distinto a la vista, como...

\- Genjutsu auditivo - notó Kiba, cubriéndose los oídos. A su lado, Akamaru quejaba calladamente.

Kurenai les pasó un par de orejeras. Nadie más en la audiencia podría ser afectado, porque el control de chakra de Sakura era lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener la técnica concentrada en Neji. El hecho de que el oído de Kiba fuera tan bueno era tan sólo mala suerte.

Este genjutsu en particular no causaba alucinaciones, se concentraba simplemente en el equilibrio y en parálisis física.

Ser capaz de ver qué pasaba no lo iba a ayudar en ese caso. Y romper el genjutsu tampoco arreglaría completamente la situación; los efectos auditivos podían durar por harto rato después de que la técnica en sí hubiera sido parada, como Neji notó de la peor manera, cuando ni Kai ni herirse a sí mismo le devolvieron su sentido del equilibrio.

\- Buena idea - sonrió Asuma, mirando a Neji caer en el piso, mareado. A su lado, Shikamaru sonrió con aprobación. Teniendo a sus dos compañeros y a los tres miembros del Equipo Gai compitiendo, se había visto obligado a sentarse con su viejo amigo Choji. La única miembro de los Nueve Novatos que no estaba ni en el lugar de los competidores ni con ellos era Hinata, que estaba sentada con el resto del Clan Hyuuga. - No importa que sepa qué genjutsu está ocupando si no se puede acercar a ella.

Por supuesto, si Neji se hubiera rendido tan rápido, hubiera sido aburrido. Sakura le lanzó algunas armas, pero él no estaba tan debilitado como para no poder detenerlas, así que volvía a estar como habían comenzado. Volvió a pararse y se puso en una posición del Jūken.

Kurenai levantó una ceja. Sakura estaba al otro lado de la arena y ahí estaba él, incapaz de dar más de dos pasos sin caerse.

¿Qué estaba planeado?

\- ¡Hakkeshō Kaiten!

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Kiba.

\- Obviamente - suspiró Shikamaru- involucra grandeza, los cielos y rotación.

 **(T/N: En inglés la técnica se llama "Gran Rotación Celestial")**

Choji tosió.

En la arena, Neji se había transformado en un escudo rotatorio de chakra. Sakura, que se había estado manteniendo su genjutsu bastante bien salió expulsada hacia el muro opuesto por la simple fuerza expedida por el giro. Hubo un golpe seco bastante feo cuando su cabeza chocó con el concreto y Kurenai contuvo su aliento. Por un segundo, temió que Sakura hubiera quedado inconsciente, pero, entonces, la chica consiguió pararse, apoyándose en el muro.

"Buena posición. El muro le va a dar apoyo contra esta técnica."

Sin embargo, el Kaiten había sido un movimiento riesgoso para ambos. Por un lado, Sakura ya no se podía mover libremente por la arena. Pero todavía tenía ventaja, porque Neji había intentado contraatacar una técnica que estaba alterando su sentido del equilibrio (como lo hacían la mayoría de los genjutsu auditivos) girando a gran velocidad. La sensación debería haber sido similar a hacer un mortal triple estando mareado en un bote durante una tormenta. Era de verdad increíble que el chico siguiera de pie, debía tener un cerebelo de acero para no estar arrodillado por el mareo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sakura?"

Neji había en el centro de la arena, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. Podía haber superado el primer genjutsu, pero, definitivamente, no iba a sobrevivir el segundo.

Así que Neji avanzó hacia adelante, intentando terminar de una la pelea.

Sakura fue rápida.

Neji lo fue más.

Las yemas de sus dedos se conectaron con el abdomen de Sakura, una, dos veces... Y, entonces, unos destellos de luz llenaron la arena y él se dobló hacía atrás con el impacto, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor.

Neji era definitivamente mejor que Sakura cuando se trataba de combate físico. Podría haber ganado, debería haber ganado...

Pero había un pequeño problema. Cuando la pelea acababa de comenzar, él se había quedado parado, hablando, como por treinta segundos.

Treinta segundos. Treinta segundos completos para que Sakura diera vuelta el campo de batalla a su favor.

Cargar un genjutsu de bomba de luz tomaba diez.

La campaña comenzó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y Neji se cayó.

Sakura no se había escapado de la pelea sin ningún daño (Neji había alcanzado a llegar a las ocho palmas cuando se cayó), pero el ganador se decidía con el último que quedara en pie. Qué lástima que el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō tomara sesenta y cuatro movimientos y las bengalas cegadoras sólo tomaran uno.

* * *

 _Lugar de los Competidores_

\- Sigue Shino contra Ino. Oye, qué divertido - se rio Naruto. - Shino contra Ino. Rima. ¿Verdad, Ino?

\- Ya cállate, Naruto - masculló Ino, pegándole en el brazo. - A diferencia de ti, algunos de nosotros no tenían clones para dividir todo el trabajo que teníamos que hacer.

\- Sí, bueno, igual mis clones hicieron casi todo el trabajo, así que tu argumento es inválido - respondió Naruto, con la mano en el hombro atacado. - Mira, hice como cincuenta clones y cada uno...

\- ¿Podrías omitirlo? - gruñó Ino. - Me duele el cerebro. - Y, considerando que estaba a punto de pelear contra Shino Aburame, eso no era bueno. No era sólo el hecho de que no le gustaran los "bichos asquerosos", los kikaichu ya eran de por sí oponentes peligrosos, incluso sin alguien tan engañoso como Shino controlándolos. Necesitaría toda la inteligencia que tuviera si iba a intentar esconderse de ese enjambre.

Deseaba que Shikamaru estuviera allí.

Podría pedirle un consejo de último minuto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo se les permitía a los participantes estar en las graderías de los competidores.

\- ¡Shino Aburame e Ino Yamanaka, repórtense a la arena! - gritó el presentador.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Ino! - le dijo Naruto. - Pero los buenos como nosotros no la necesitan ¿verdad?

\- Claro - susurró Ino, con aspecto de querer vomitar.

\- ¡Sólo piénsalo de esta manera! A sonrió Naruto. - Si ganas, los bichos no te van a tocar. Si pierdes, lo van a hacer. Eso es todo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Muchas gracias. Eso me hace sentirme mucho mejor.

\- Ino, cálmate - le dijo tranquilamente Naruto. - Son sólo insectos.

\- Mira quién habla - le soltó Ino. - ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez con los caracoles?

Naruto gruñó.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Fue UNA vez!

La pelea comenzaría en tres segundos.

Dos.

Uno.

* * *

 _Las Graderías_

Shino no cometió el mismo error que Neji. Tan pronto como el árbitro bajó las manos, sus insectos comenzaron inmediatamente a volar. Kurenai cruzó los dedos. Le sonrió orgullosamente a Sakura, aunque, probablemente, ella no pudiera verla. " ¿Sería mucho pedir que dos ganaran? Se que Ino Yamanaka es una chica lista. Pero Shino le puede ganar ¿verdad?"

Ino Yamanaka lanzó inmediatamente una bomba de humo. Sin embargo, no era simplemente una bomba de humo. A juzgar por el mal olor, ella la había rellenado deliberadamente con el repelente más fuerte que pudo encontrar.

Pero los insectos no se detuvieron. Kurenai sonrió para sí misma. "¡Es tu momento para brillar, Shino!"

\- Esperaba que fueras a intentar algo como eso - explicó Shino. -Pero en el Clan Aburame criamos a todos nuestros insectos para que sean resistentes a los químicos.

Sin embargo, Ino no mostró signos de preocupación, lo cual era bueno. Hubiera sido un poco aburrido para los espectadores si los shinobi de Konoha perdieran tan vergonzosamente rápido, incluso si su oponente era alguien de su misma aldea. No era como si Kurenai fuera el tipo de personas que les gustara causar peleas para entretenerse, pero las batallas más largas generalmente eran más interesantes de ver y las cosas interesantes le hacían bien al negocio. Los civiles que potencialmente se convertirían en clientes no siempre entendían la batalla shinobi ideal (de dos milisegundos) y preferían algo que tuviera algo como un factor "wow".

Sólo tomó una chispa... y toda la nube estaba en llamas. Cuando se dispersó el humo, un gran número de kikaichu estaba en el suelo, hecha cenizas.

"Nunca confíes en los aerosoles." Kurenai asintió. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Shino?"

\- Hice que mis bichos te espiaran cuando entrenabas - explicó él. - Parece que eres un buena con jutsu de fuego, a los cuales mis insectos no tienen resistencia, así que los entrené para que hicieran maniobras que los protegieran de las peores quemaduras. Maniobras que también los esconden y hacen que, al mismo tiempo, se pongan en la posición ideal para atacar al enemigo. Mira.

Y, de repente, miles, no, cientos de miles de escarabajos kikaichu salieron del suelo como un gran enjambre bajo los pies de Ino.

Ino chilló y se arrodilló, inconsciente, mientras que Shino se quedó ahí y la miró tranquilamente.

\- No tuvo mucha gracia - dijo Kiba - Los bichos de Shino ni siquiera se la comenzaron a comer y ya se desmayó.

\- No, eso no puede ser verdad - musitó Kurenai. - Ella está inconsciente ¿por qué el árbitro no termina la pelea?

\- Debe estar esperando que pase algo - dijo Asuma, mirando a Genma.

\- Puede que le den asco, pero ella es fuerte. No se rendiría tan fácil. ¿Qué va a hacer? - siguió razonando Kurenai para sí.

Shino pausó para tomarse un momento y empujar sus anteojos hacia arriba con el dedo, solo para quedar atrapado.

\- Ah. Ya veo. Así que la explosión era sólo una distracción. Me tenías a mí como objetivo y no a mis insectos. Una estrategia inteligente para terminar la pelea.

Ahora que Kurenai se estaba fijando más, se dio cuenta de que había varios rayitos de sol reflejados en toda la arena, al chocar con la superficie de alambre ninja con el que Ino había envuelto a Shino. Sus brazos estaban pegados efectivamente a sus costados; incluso estando fuera de combate, ella había conseguido inmovilizarlo temporalmente.

\- Pero no lo entiendo - susurró Kurenai. - ¿Era eso todo el plan de Ino? ¿De verdad perdió tan fácilmente?

Shino seguía hablando.

\- Lamentablemente para ti, Ino, no necesito movimiento para controlar a mis kikaichu. Nosotros, los Aburame, nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente con nuestros enjambres.

"¿Telepáticamente?"

Kurenai volvió a mirar a Shino, que seguía quieto en su lugar. Rápidamente, los insectos se separaron de Ino y Kurenai dio un gritito ahogado.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡La oponente de Shino era una Yamanaka! Kurenai se puso de pie y, al mismo tiempo, en el lugar de los competidores, pudo escuchar a Sakura llegar a la misma conclusión.

\- ¡NO! ¡SHINO! ¡MUÉVETE DE AHÍ, ESTÁ OCUPANDO SU...!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡ME RINDO! - gritó fuertemente Shino, algo poco característico de él. Después de eso, Ino recobró instantáneamente la consciencia comenzó a saltar por el lugar, quejándose acerca de "tomar dos duchas después de esto" o algo de esa naturaleza.

\- La ganadora es Ino Yamanaka- dijo Genma, concluyendo la pelea.

\- Esperen... ¡estoy confundido! - Kiba se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Acaso ella sólo pretendió desmayarse? ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Por qué se rindió Shino? ¡Si la tenía ahí!

\- Ese era el problema - dijo Choji, masticando sus papas fritas. - Ella también lo tenía a él.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Shintenshin no Jutsu - le dijo Shikamaru. - La técnica de posesión de los Yamanaka.

A Kiba se le cayó la mandíbula.

\- Oh... guau.

\- Lo que hizo ella, en realidad, fue bastante raro. El Shintenshin no se supone que debería ser usado en combate, porque es muy lento y toma mucho tiempo para regresar al cuerpo del usuario si falla. Sólo debería ocuparse contra un oponente inmovilizado, generalmente con un Kagemane de un Nara. - Choji abrió otro paquete de papas y siguió comiendo. - Ella no tenía eso, así que lo atrapó con esa trampa de alambre. Cuando se desmayó, pensamos que fue por los bichos, pero la verdad es que sólo estaba utilizando su técnica.

\- A los kikaichu les toma por lo menos unos minutos para chuparle todo el chakra a alguien, incluso a un pequeño Genin e Ino lo sabía - explicó Shikamaru. - Por otro lado, el Shintenshin es lento, pero no tan lento. Toma, a lo más, unos segundos es hacer efecto. El problema de Shino fue pensar que Ino se desmayó de verdad y pensar que ya había ganado. Él fue un luchador bastante inteligente, pero no tomó en cuenta las técnicas que no eran de combate se ella. De será así, hubiera estado más preparado para intentar escapar.

\- Aunque la trampa que ella era buena. De todas maneras, el no habría podido escapar a tiempo - Choji se encogió de hombros. - A menos de que pudiera, de alguna manera, ordenarles a sus escarabajos que masticaran el hilo.

\- Pero había muchas maneras en que esto no podría haber salido bien - señaló Shikamaru. - Él podría haber usado Kawarimi o reemplazado a sí mismo con un clon de insectos... cualquier cosa." Ino contaba con que la explosión del aerosol lo obligara a quedarse quieto para que así ella pudiera poner el resto de las trampas. Tenía planeado usar el Shintenshin desde el principio. Arriesgado, pero funcionó.

"Oh, bueno," pensó Kurenai. "Uno no lo puede tener todo en la vida. De todas maneras, fue una pelea impresionante. De verdad estaban a la par, no sólo con los jutsu, sino que también con la planificación de todo. Eso sí, no creo que la audiencia entendiera qué estaba pasando.

Al contrario que la pelea de Shino Aburame contra Ino Yamanaka, la pelea entre Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee fue bastante del gusto de los espectadores. Tan pronto como Genma bajó su mano, básicamente se convirtió en una lucha entre dos machos alga, siendo uno de ellos el último Uchiha y el otro un monstruo del taijutsu.

Ninjutsu, genjutsu, _y_ taijutsu, mientas que Lee sólo tenía la última habilidad. Sasuke de verdad tenía la ventaja, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser nada fácil. Ser capaz de hacer técnicas no significaba nada si estas no hacían contacto y Lee sólo se había vuelto más rápido desde las preliminares. Sasuke estaba recibiendo tanto daño como el que causaba.

Ambos luchadores estaban igualados. Sasuke tenía un mayor abanico de habilidades, pero la velocidad de Lee hacía que los ataques no llegaran a su blanco la mayoría de las veces. Si la lucha se convertía en una batalla de resistencia, entonces el estudiante de Gai ganaría definitivamente. Sasuke necesitaba comenzar a tomar decisiones tácticas si quería tener alguna posibilidad de ganar.

Y ahí comenzó, cuando Lee no hizo contacto con un puñetazo y golpeó un muro.

\- Sasuke va a ganar - declaró Shikamaru.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Kiba.

\- Por fin está usando su Sharingan apropiadamente - explicó Shikamaru. - Lee es mucho más rápido que él, así que es difícil predecir dónde va a estar en un momento dado... pero Sasuke sí lo puede hacer y eso marca la diferencia. Para ser específico, Lee se tiene que acercar a Sasuke para hacer contacto, así que todo lo que Sasuke tiene que hacer es poner un genjutsu menor en el momento preciso para distorsionar la percepción de Lee. Aunque es probable que ahora esté más entrenado para contrarrestar genjutsu después de su pelea con Ino, no se puede detener para dispersar uno en el medio de dar un puñetazo. Muy pocas personas pueden.

\- Y en el medio de un ataque ofensivo es el momento en que Lee está más vulnerable en su defensa - concluyó Choji, metiéndose un puñado de papas a la boca.

Se escuchó otro fuerte crujido cuando los puños de Lee, ahora cubiertos de sangre, chocaron de nuevo con el muro. Sasuke lo esquivó agachándose y se las arregló para golpear a Lee en el estómago con el talón de su sandalia.

\- Juega sucio - comentó Kiba.

El público explotó en exclamaciones y volvieron a mirar la arena, justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke derrotar a un Lee exhausto con un jutsu de fuego.

\- No existe el juego sucio cuando eres un shinobi - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - Lee es un luchador muy fuerte, pero tiene que ser más inteligente e impedir que las personas no tomen ventaja con sus debilidades si no quiere morirse.

* * *

 _La Arena_

Tenten agarró firmemente su shuriken. Tendría que tener cuidado con Naruto. Habiendo entrenado previamente con su equipo, ella sabía que él tenía jutsu de viento y Kage Bushin a su disposición; un gran problema para usuarios de armas como ella. Su uso de proyectiles estaría altamente limitado; no tenía sentido intentar ser precisa contra alguien que podía mandar sus armas a volar en direcciones equivocadas mientras se multiplicaba a sí mismo. Cada uno de sus ataques tendría que ser de un rango amplio, efectivo contra un gran número de oponentes, para que si, incluso, se desviaban, fueran capaces de esfumar a varios clones de una sola vez.

Tan pronto como el supervisor del Examen bajó su brazo, ella liberó tantos sellos explosivos como pudo. Naruto los esquivó inmediatamente, yendo hacia el piso y cubriéndose con un disco de viento, que lo protegía bastante bien contra los escombros y el calor liberados. Cuando el humo se aclaró, Naruto ya no estaba y cinco clones ocupaban su lugar.

Tenten frunció el ceño. Esto iba a ser más difícil que lo que había pensado. Por suerte, ella siempre estaba preparada con una cantidad excesiva de arma y ese día no fue la excepción.

Los mazos con espinas siempre fueron de sus favoritos.

Dos clones aparecieron detrás de ella y Tenten los hizo desaparecer inmediatamente con una buena cuchillada en el vientre. Tres clones más la rodearon por el frente y ella consiguió dispersarlos con tan sólo un poco más de dificultad.

Volviendo al suelo, Tenten miró a su alrededor. El verdadero Naruto había desaparecido y más clones habían tomado su lugar. Ella blandió su arma y la muralla de rubios se transformó en humo.

"¿Dónde está?"

No podría saberlo incluso si tuviera un Byakugan. Todos los clones eran idénticos en apariencia y distribución de chakra. Parecía que tendría que ir por el camino largo, machacar a todos los Narutos hasta que encontrara uno que no desapareciera al contacto.

* * *

 _Las Graderías_

Kiba sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡Sólo está creando clones! ¡Eso no es estrategia!

\- Sí lo es si funciona - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso es estúpido. Yo podría hacerlo - masculló Kiba. Las antiguas tácticas de Naruto no habían cambiado, salvo en que había aumentado el número de clones, los cuales se dispersaban con un simple golpe de Tenten. Muchos más se hicieron humo cuando Tenten detonó otro sello explosivo.

\- También le hizo esto a Choji. ¡Yo le podría ganar si pudiera hacer clones!

\- Bueno, a pesar de todo, parece que a Tenten le está yendo bien - mencionó Kurenai.

\- Sigue siendo injusto - murmuró Kiba. - ¡El verdadero Naruto tiene que estar por ahí! ¿Cuándo se le va a acabar el chakra?

\- Probablemente va a ser en un largo rato - dijo Kurenai. Naruto seguía sacando más clones y no mostraba el más mínimo signo de cansancio.

De repente, se escuchó un gran rugido desde la multitud cuando Tenten logró golpear a uno de los varios Narutos en la arena. Sin embargo, este no se dispersó.

Lo que sólo significaba una cosa: por fin había encontrado al real.

Tenten no gasto tiempo en atacarlo.

Fue en este momento en que Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas y, tan pronto como pudo, comenzó a correr, Tenten pisándole los talones, los ojos de los espectadores siguiéndolos...

Y, de repente, el suelo colapsó en una enorme explosión bajo los pies de Tenten y Naruto, tan sólo unos pocos metros adelante de ella, fue capaz de salir del rango de la explosión a tiempo. Tenten, sin estar preparada para enfrentarse a un ataque desde abajo, quedó inconsciente en cuestión de segundos, habiendo volado y chocado con el muro que rodeaba la arena.

Asuma gruñó.

\- Esperen ¿cómo hizo eso? - preguntó Kiba, rascándose la cabeza. - Él no es un tipo tierra ¿verdad?

\- No necesitaba serlo - dije Asuma. - Ya había hoyos que cavaron los insectos de Shinobi cuando se escondieron de la bola de fuego de Ino. Él sabía que no podría atacarla desde el aire, ya que ella tiene todas esas armas, así que decidió hacerlo desde el suelo. Mientras que Tenten estaba distraída por los clones arriba, otros clones abajo debieron haber estado agrandando y conectando las cavernas subterráneas de Shino. A partir de ahí sólo debió ser una cuestión de llenarlas con sellos explosivos...

Shikamaru continuó.

\- ... y, entonces, Tenten lo alcanzó (o él se dejó alcanzar) y él simplemente corrió porque sabía que ella lo iba a seguir, debido a lo frustrada que ya estaba con todos los clones...

\- ... justo al lugar donde él quería que estuviera - terminó Kurenai. - Un sello explosivo normal puede ser esquivado si eres lo suficientemente rápido, pero había muchos metidos en agujeritos bajo el suelo... no puedes realmente saltar desde un pedazo de tierra que está colapsando sobre sí mismo. Menos aún en el centro, que es el punto más débil. Tenten estaba parada sobre el lugar más profundo del túnel cuando Naruto hizo explotar los sellos.

Fue en ese momento en que Asuma se dio cuenta de lo absolutamente destruida que estaba la arena. Todo el suelo, con la excepción de algunos bordes, era un enorme hoyo. Miró a Naruto, que estaba haciendo una mueca, mirando el daño, y luego a Shikamaru e Ino, que estaban histéricos de la risa.

\- Así que esto le pasó al Campo de Entrenamiento Tres - se dio cuenta Asuma.

* * *

 _Entreacto – Lugar de los Competidores_

\- ¡Te voy a destruir, Sasuke-teme! ¡Espera y verás!

Sasuke bufó.

\- Dobe. Ni que me pudieras ganar.

Aunque, después de ver cómo Naruto acababa de luchar, Sasuke tenía que admitir a regañadientes que enfrentarse a él podría ser un desafío real. Ahora que estaba poniendo la energía (y, lamentablemente, ingenio) que ponía normalmente en sus bromas en una pelea, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que Sasuke pensaba que podría llegar a respetar.

En pensamiento era aterrador. ¿Naruto Uzumaki, madurando? Por favor. No iba a ser tan arrogante como para declarar que el último en todo nunca iba a ser bueno en nada... pero... la idea de que él y sus compañeros estaban rápidamente dejando sus infancias detrás era... aterrador.

"¿Por qué te importa? No has sido un niño desde el día en que toda tu familia fue asesinada en sus camas."

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a volver a decírmelo en la cara!

\- Ya le estoy hablando a tu fea cara, idiota ¿qué más quieres? - le respondió Sasuke, los insultos saliéndose instintivamente/

A sus lados, Ino y Sakura se estaban gruñendo una a la otra en silencio, cada una prometiéndoles a la otra un mundo de dolor extremo tan de pronto como su pelea comenzara. Su pequeña guerra ya no era una cuestión de quién se casaba primero con él, notó Sasuke, eran dos shinobi compitiendo para ver quién era más fuerte, como lo hacían él y Naruto.

Bueno, mientras eso mantuviera a las dos arpías lejos de preocuparles él. Volvió a mirar a Naruto.

\- Dobe.

\- Teme.

\- Dobe.

\- Teme.

\- Dobe.

\- Humo.

\- Do... espera ¿qué dijiste?

\- Humo - dijo Naruto, olisqueando el aire. - Huele a humo.

Apuntó hacia los árboles a la distancia. Donde alguna vez las hojas fueron verdes, en ese momento estaban cubiertas de una masa de nubes oscuras.

* * *

 _Las Graderías_

El público estaba murmurando, pero casi no los podía escuchaba. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar que mi visión se pusiera en negro. Era como si volviera a estar en mi casa el día anterior, ahogándome en las sombras. Pero, en lugar de la negrura fría, húmeda y entintada, era caliente, seca y llena de humo y me estaba sofocando bajo el peso del pesado aire.

* * *

 _Fuera de Konoha_

Itachi Uchiha estaba parado encima de los montes y miraba hacia su antigua casa.

El mundo estaba prendido en fuego.

Pero eso ya era aparente desde mucho antes de que las llamas que él había provocado llegaran a la yesca

* * *

 **N/A: Para aquellos que no creen que Sakura debería haber ganado: si les hace sentir mejor, Sakura no es más "fuerte" que Neji; él simplemente la subestimó.**

 **Toda esa parte fue para enseñarle a Neji acerca de la humildad (y de dejar de hacer monólogos).**

 **A todos les gusta Neji-el-Increíble-Ninja-que-Kishimoto-Mató-para-que-NaruHina-Pudiera-Pasar. A nadie le cae bien Neji-el-Niño-Emo-Obsesionado-Con-el-Destino-de-Mucho-Antes-de-que-Se-Conviertiera-en-Alguien-Genial**

 **En general, ninguna de estas peleas uno-contra-uno de los Exámenes Chunin son indicadoras de un nivel de poder; para ser específicos, no existe un "Poder de Pelea" en ninguna parte. No existen las victorias automáticas. Aunque es menos probable que alguien "poderoso" sea vencido por alguien más "débil", esto todavía puede pasar por razones estúpidas.**

 **N/T: No sé si todos lo sepan, pero la diferencia entre N/A y N/T es que N/A es Nota del Autor (boomvroomshroom, en este caso) y N/T es Nota del Traductor (yo, en este caso). Las opiniones reflejadas en cada una pueden no ser necesariamente compartidas por la otra persona.**

 **PD: Esto no tiene nada (necesariamente) que ver con la N/A de este capítulo, pero quería dejarlo dicho en alguna parte.**


	28. Fuego y Sangre

Capítulo 28: Fuego y Sangre

* * *

 **T/N: La segunda mitad de este capítulo se pone gráfica, por si prefieren saltársela. Voy a poner asteriscos (**) dónde comience la parte más cruda.**

* * *

 _Konoha_

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre que no era sensible emocionalmente para muchas cosas, pero las pocas que le importaban llenaban el espacio de las que no. Por ejemplo, no era el candidato al ambientalista del año, pero él amaba la paz y si quemando varios árboles cumplía su deber, así lo haría.

De esa misma manera, no tenía muchas reglas de su código de honor personal, habiendo sido criado como shinobi y todo eso, pero a veces le gustaba pensar que seguía siendo una buena persona. El saber acerca de toda la muerte y ruina que habían causado sus manos lo hacía imposible, pero todos necesitaban una buena broma o un buen chiste.

¿Era egoísta de su parte el hecho de que someter a su hermano en una vida de dolor con la esperanza de que él fuera quien le diera una muerte pura en combate?

"Sandaime-sama, espero que le haya llegado el mensaje."

\- ¿Soy sólo yo u hoy hay más ANBU de lo normal? Y, mierda, son muy rápidos - maldijo Kisame, varios metros adelante suyo. - Deben estar muy paranoicos si se demoran tan poco en reaccionar.

"Sandaime-sama, supongo que le llegó el mensaje."

\- Siguen alerta después del ataque fallido de Orochimaru. Y hoy es la final del Examen Chunin. Quieren impresionar a los invitados con las mejores tropas a disposición - le explicó calmadamente Itachi. - Nos estoy ocultando con mi mejor genjutsu y ya llegamos así de cerca ¿o no? No veo por qué te preocupas.

Kisame se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Itachi.

\- ¿En serio? ¿EN SERIO?

\- ¿Qué?

Kisame se apuntó la cara.

\- Itachi ¿qué soy?

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco. Ya habían hecho eso antes. Varias veces, de hecho.

\- ... Eres un pez.

\- Tienes razón. Soy un pez. Tal vez mi mamá se acostó con un tiburón o algo. El punto es que soy un pez y ¿sabes qué hacen los peces en el fuego?

\- ... se fríen.

\- Exactamente. ¿Qué tal si nos apuramos y llegamos antes de que me transforme en una enorme pieza de sashimi...?

\- Eso es asquerosamente erróneo. El sashimi se sirve crudo - lo corrigió Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. - Pensé que ya lo sabías, como eres de Mizu no Kuni y todo eso.

Kisame se golpeó la cabeza.

\- Cállate, Uchiha. - Se escuchó otro rugido cuando el fuego que los rodeaba se expandió aún más todavía. Por arriba de los muros de la aldea se podía ver un conglomerado de máscaras blancas y chaquetas verdes formándose alrededor de la puerta. - Tenemos que ir yendo. Ahora.

Itachi asintió.

\- Cuídame la espalda - le ordenó a Kisame y, juntos, entraron a la aldea para buscar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Encontrarlo sería una tarea difícil. Itachi sabía que no lo iban a lograr. Y, si fuera por él, nunca lo lograrían.

Por supuesto, Pein sospecharía si no dejaba a nadie de alto rango muerto o dañado gravemente. Itachi suspiró y sacó su espada.

"Las cosas que hago por amor."

* * *

 _Estadio de los Exámenes Chunin_

Tan pronto como Kakashi vio a los ANBU invadiendo el lugar, se movió para juntar a su equipo inmediatamente. Ese no era un simple incendio forestal. Conociendo la suerte de Kakashi, los Akatsuki ya habían llegado y estaban buscando jinchuuriki. La alta presencia de ANBU se lo confirmaba. El Ichibi estaba cuidadosamente escondido en uno de los muchos laberintos subterráneos de ANBU, lo que significaba que el único disponible estaba a campo abierto, junto con todos los otros competidores del Examen.

 _"Naruto."_

Saltó inmediatamente hacia el lugar de los competidores y agarró al chico, ignorando sus quejas indignadas. Luego, vio a Ino y Sasuke y, comprendiendo que podían convertirse en daño colateral si los Akatsuki querían ocupar algún cebo o rehén, los agarró también.

La aldea tenía varios planes de contingencia concerniendo a los jinchuuriki, desde antes, incluso, de los perturbadores reportes de Jiraiya acerca de los movimientos de Akatsuki. Como el líder del equipo de Naruto, era su deber sabérselos todos al derecho y al revés.

\- Jonin Hatake, se supone que usted está fuera de servicio - dijo uno de los ANBU. - Haga el favor de...

Kakashi le lanzó al ANBU su sonrisa más intimidante.

\- Cállese.

No se molestó en esperar por una respuesta. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con las disculpas nerviosas de un novato. En los pocos segundos que le había tomado recoger a Naruto e Ino, la muchedumbre en movimiento se había tragado a Shikamaru completamente. Ahora tenía una decisión que tomar: podía dejar solos a Naruto e Ino e ir a buscar a Shikamaru o podía confiar en que Kurenai y Asuma lo iban a cuidar.

\- Kakashi - le dijo suavemente Yamato - tómalos si quieres, pero tienes que quedarte con ellos, a dónde vayas. - Le agarró el hombro a Kakashi con tanta fuerza que a este le dolió. "No podemos permitir que estés en la batalla."

\- Tenzo...

\- Mi nombre es Yamato ahora. - "Sin excusas. Mantén seguros a tus niños." - Si estás muy preocupado, iré a buscar a Shikamaru por ti.

Kakashi sólo pudo asentir.

"Shikamaru es un chico listo. Va a estar bien. Naruto es prioridad en esta situación en específico. Está en un mayor peligro."

La respuesta debería haber sido obvia y, en ANBU, Kakashi podía tomar decisiones rápidas parecidas todo el tiempo sin sentir ni la más mínima duda. Pero, por alguna razón, el tener un equipo de Genin se había comido sus muchos años de lógica fría y todo lo que podía sentir era un enorme sentimiento de... algo no bueno... por dejar seguros a dos de sus niños mientras que dejaba al otro atrás.

* * *

 _Terreno Privado de ANBU AA9_

Todos habían protestado fuertemente al verse obligados a esconderse cuando podrían haber estado afuera, ayudando, pero no convencieron a Kakashi-sensei. Tampoco le hacía caso a los ANBU que se suponía que los tenían que llevar a su refugio designado. En su lugar, pasó por varios terrenos que Naruto sabía que estaban restringidos debido a sus muchas visitas a las salas de mapas con Ino y Shikamaru, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a su destino: un campo pelado rodeado por una reja unida por cadenas y altamente vigilada.

Kakashi-sensei fue hacia la puerta, rodeado por los pocos ANBU que habían conseguido seguirle el paso y susurró algunas palabras clave que Naruto no pudo escuchar bien. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los metieron a los tres a una pequeña celda y, antes de que pudieran recobrar la compostura, los encerraron tras una puerta.

Fue en ese momento en que Naruto se dio cuenta que no estaban en un refugio normal.

Era una prisión.

Un ANBU cualquiera también lo notó y protestó:

\- El protocolo dice...

\- ¡Se lo que dice el protocolo, yo lo escribí! - le soltó Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡El protocolo está mal a propósito! ¡Itachi Uchiha es un antiguo ANBU; los refugios establecidos son los primeros lugares donde van a buscar, idiotas! - Se había ido su exterior que no se molestaba. Ahora era alguien que no aceptaba estupideces y se negaba a tomar la incompetencia como excusa.

Él sólo pudo quedarse sentado ahí y apreciar lo brillante de la decisión de su profesor, esconderlo ahí en lugar de... donde fuera que se supone que iban a ir originalmente.

El concepto de una cárcel para mantener a alguien adentro estaba tan grabado en la mente de las personas que a muchos se les olvidaba que también servían para mantener a la gente afuera de ellas. Al igual que Tazuna, que había sido protegido de los hombres de Gato por las prisiones de Konoha, ellos serían protegidos de los invasores ahí dentro.

A diferencia de las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras de las películas, este complejo de contención estaba muy bien diseñado. Completamente alumbrado por luces fluorescentes, el lugar se veía muy limpio y podría confundírsele fácilmente con un hospital si no fuera por las puertas reforzadas con acero que se alineaban en los pasillos y el extraño color que los pintaba. No era ni completamente negro ni completamente blanco, más bien, era gris apagado con un tono verdoso.

Ino lo identificó como pintura que brillaba en la oscuridad.

\- Es de la misma que con la que yo pinto el cielo de mi habitación, pero más fuerte. Debe ser un plan de emergencia para tener luz en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera desconectar los generadores. Eso sí, no me puedo imaginar cómo debe ser dormir con esto. Debe ser horrible.

Viendo el lado positivo, las instalaciones eran bastante limpias. Bastante nuevas y bien mantenidas. No eran precisamente agradables, pero tampoco eran como las cámaras de tortura de las que había escuchado hablar con temor.

"¿Quiénes serán nuestros vecinos?" se preguntó Naruto. ¿Qué habían hecho para ser asignados a una prisión tan segura? Estaban condenados a noches y días sin sueño, completamente aislados del mundo, con poca esperanza de ser recordados, menos aún de ser rescatados o poder escapar. Pensó en prisioneros de guerra, lo suficientemente valiosos como para ser utilizados en negociaciones, pero no lo suficiente como para ser recordados sin que se los necesitara. Personas tan inteligentes que no podían ser liberadas, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser ejecutadas.

¿Tenían las otras aldeas construcciones similares? ¿Eran mejores o peores? ¿Cuántos shinobi de Konoha estaban abandonados en aldeas enemigas de esa manera? Se suponía que la Voluntad de Fuego nunca dejaba a un compañero atrás, peri siempre estaba la posibilidad de que alguien que fuera dado por muerto por un equipo herido sin la fuerza ni los recursos para llevarlos de vuelta a casa fuera recogido por soldados enemigos antes de que respiraran su último aliento.

Estar apresado de por vida por el único crimen de haber sido abandonado por la aldea por la que luchabas debía ser una vivencia horrible.

Naruto se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que fuera un poco menos deprimente.

\- Perdón por la ubicación - les llegó la voz de Kakashi-sensei desde la rendija de la comida - pero este es el mejor lugar del que no conocen la existencia todavía. - Maldijo silenciosamente. - Sabía que Akatsuki era peligroso, pero no pensé que fueran a atacar la aldea así, a plena luz del día. El Sandaime dijo que tendríamos por lo menos otro año. Qué idiota tan optimista.

Naruto pensó en la información que Konohamaru le había estado pasando. Sabía qué querían de él. "Todo esto es mi culpa."

\- Eso no cambia nada. Podrías ser un robot alienígena y no me importaría. Un equipo es un equipo.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- No dijimos nada porque no queríamos hacerte sentir incómodo, pero si es algo que te pone en peligro no tienes que ocultarlo de nosotros - dijo Ino.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

Sasuke soltó una risita arrogante. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por supuesto que ella lo sabe. Cualquiera con medio cerebro lo sabe. Es el secreto peor guardado de Konoha. ¿Los adultos mirándote como si asesinaras bebés, cuando todo lo que hiciste fue pintar un muro? ¿Qué te llamen un demonio a tus espaldas? Por favor. - Cruzó los brazos, con una sonrisa en la cara. - Ni que tú pudieras ser una bestia legendaria. Sólo eres un idiota.

\- Si crees que eso es "reconfortante", más te vale ir derecho al psiquiatra - le respondió Naruto. Ya no lo quería escuchar. No le importaba. Tenía a Kakashi-sensei, Ino y Shikamaru. Y a Iruka-sensei y Yamato-sensei. No necesitaba a nadie que no lo tratara bien. Si otros querían ser pesados, que lo fueran. Naruto tenía más que suficientes amigos para hacerles frente.

\- Compórtense - les advirtió Kakashi-sensei. Se escucharon unos gritos en la distancia. - Quédense aquí. No se maten el uno al otro. Volveré pronto.

Sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el muro. Se estaba poniendo ansioso. Atrapado en un espacio pequeño, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir... sólo podía imaginar qué tan mal debía ser para el Kyuubi, el sentirse así todo el tiempo. Lo único que podía ver en su mente eran las alcantarillas y la jaula donde estaba el zorro.

\- Oye, zorro.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

La cosa era tan agresiva como siempre, pero, por lo menos, le estaba respondiendo con algo que no era una amenaza. Naruto lo había convencido para que tuvieran una pequeña tregua; cualquier conversación entre los dos se llevaría a cabo sólo con respuestas razonables. Para Naruto significaba que no tenía que escuchar más las crueles palabras del zorro y, para el zorro, significaba que no tenía que hablar con Naruto por más de lo que fuera necesario.

\- Sé que me odias, pero, si esos tipos nos persiguen, no puedes dejar que te atrapen ¿ya?

El zorro masculló algo.

\- Te odio, pero supongo que odio más a esos bastardos.

\- ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

\- Bueno.

\- Bien.

Naruto fue expulsado de su paisaje mental de nuevo, aunque con considerablemente menos fuerza que las veces anteriores. Si el zorro lo estaba reduciendo lentamente hacia un lanzamiento sin fuerza, entonces estaban progresando.

Buscó a su insoportable compañero de celda. Estaba sentado en un rincón, lejos de él y de Ino. Naruto abrió la boca para hablarle y después la cerró. No había hablado con Sasuke en un buen rato, pero este podía ser más o menos volátil que el Kyuubi. Naruto apostaría por la segunda, ya que había visto el lado más humano de Sasuke tras la segunda fase de los Exámenes, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Ino le había enseñado que la conversación era parecida al shogi. Al igual que como Shikamaru planeaba los movimientos de sus piezas, uno debía saber en qué dirección quería que se fuera un intercambio verbal antes de comenzarlo.

\- No eres tan imbécil como antes.

Sasuke bufó.

\- Y tú no eres tan idiota como antes.

Pero Naruto no reaccionó, así que Sasuke se vio obligado a hacer alguna más para pasar el rato. Sacó un kunai y comenzó a picar el piso, aburrido.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - lo interrumpió Naruto.

Sasuke acuchilló el suelo con más fuerza.

\- Porque ESA persona es uno de ellos.

\- ¿Esa persona...?

\- La que asesinó a mi familia - clarificó Sasuke. _Clang._ \- El hombre que arruinó mi vida. - _Clang._ \- El hombre al que voy a matar. - _Clang_.

\- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó Naruto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo - susurró Sasuke. Hierro hizo contacto con concreto. - No puedo dejar que esto siga así. Ya soy una carga. ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte! - _Clang_. - Allí en el laberinto... cuando nos atacó la serpiente... ese fue tu sensei ¿o no? Asuma-sensei me dijo que la única razón por la que sigo aquí es porque alguien más recibió un ataque dirigido hacia mí - dijo Sasuke, esperando una confirmación. Naruto, al no ver razones para mentir, asintió. - Mírame. Hay Jonin de equipos que ni siquiera son míos saliendo heridos por mi culpa. Y ahora estoy aquí, escondiéndome, cuando debería estar allá afuera, ayudando...

Naruto pensó en Hinata y Choji. Dos personas que eran buenos seres humanos.

\- Te preocupas por ellos ¿o no? -Las cejas de Sasuke se acercaron entre ellas. - Oye, está bien admitirlo. Yo también me preocupo por mis compañeros de equipo.

Y, entonces, regresó el plomo de siempre.

\- Cállate, Naruto.

\- No tienes que esconderlo de mí. Yo lo entiendo ¿sabes? Haber estado solo por tanto tiempo y tener por fin personas en tu vida en las que puedes confiar... no quieres que salgan heridas.

\- ¡Cállate!

Naruto continuó.

\- ¡Pero si quieres protegerlos de personas que los pueden herir, necesitar comenzar por ti mismo!

 _CLANG._

Sasuke clavó el arma completa en la pared, justo al lado de la cara de Naruto.

\- ¡Lo juro por mi difunta familia, Naruto, cierra la boca o te la cerraré por ti...!

\- Pensé que les dije que no se mataran entre ustedes.

Ambos saltaron. Naruto fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada.

\- No fue nada, Kakashi-sensei, sólo estábamos...

\- Puedo escuchar metal afilado contra concreta. Claramente no estaban jugando - dijo peligrosamente Kakashi-sensei. - Aleja. El. Arma.

"Mierda. No lo dice en broma."

Sasuke debió haber sentido esa misma aura asesina, porque volvió a meter su kunai en su bolsito con una obediencia aterrada.

\- Lo siento. No va a pasar de nuevo. Gracias por salvarme la vida antes y por perdonármela una vez más.

Hubo un largo silencio. Y, entonces, la voz aterradora dio paso a otra cosa.

\- Por favor, manténganse seguros. Incluyéndote a ti, Sasuke. Lo dijo en serio.

"Tiene miedo," se dio cuenta Naruto. "Y preocupado."

"¿Por qué me sorprende? Él también es humano." Tal vez eso se esperaba de un sensei Jonin, que siempre estuviera calmado y seguro. O tal vez se suponía que Kakashi-sensei siempre iba un paso adelante y que las situaciones más raras estaban siempre bajo su control. O tal vez era que ese miedo siempre había estado ahí y era Naruto el que había mejorado su habilidad para leer bajo su máscara.

El resto de su confinamiento pasó en un silencio total.

* * *

 _Estadio de los Exámenes Chunin_

No era un secreto que Asuma nunca se había sentido como el hijo de su padre, incluso después de su reconciliación. Oh, era un buen Jonin, pero nunca sería Hiruzen Sarutobi. No había nacido con una mente superior; nunca podía seguirle el paso, por más que lo intentara. Era fácil sentirse perdido cuando uno estaba rodeado de leyendas y prodigios, todo tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos.

Los ANBU se estaban lanzando señales silenciosas a su alrededor. Asuma podía distinguir algunas de ellas, pero dejaba bastante que desear. "Nueve... dos... uno-uno..." estaba seguro de que era números, pero no tenía ni idea de qué demonios significaban. El objetivo de esos códigos complicados era asegurarse que nadie que no fuera ANBU los pudiera entender. Siendo el Hokage, su padre lo había obligado a aprenderse algunos, pero nunca le quedaron grabados.

Algo le tiró la manga, lo que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

\- Tenemos que irnos - dijo Shikamaru Nara. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente inexpresivos. - Konoha está siendo invadida.

Antes de que Asuma pudiera siquiera responder, el niño ya había saltado hasta la parte de arriba de las paredes del estadio y a Asuma no lo quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

\- ¿Cómo...?

Shikamaru apuntó a los ANBU, que estaban haciendo signos con la mano más rápidos que un pestañeo. Asuma suspiró, exasperado. Sólo Hatake le enseñaría señales de Operaciones Especiales a sus niños. Quería estar celoso de que no le hubiera tocado el genio Nara, pero, en realidad, ¿qué podía el chico aprender de él? Era mejor dárselo a un tipo que lo pudiera desafiar de verdad. A Asuma le estaba yendo bien, con dos Dojutsu y tres clanes nobles, no se podía quejar.

A su alrededor, los civiles estaban siguiendo ordenadamente la evacuación y comentando la espléndida organización de la aldea y la impresionante demostración de la comunicación entre ANBUs.

Pensaban que era sólo un incendio forestal. Honestamente, pensaban que era sólo un incendio forestal.

\- Pensé que ya nos habíamos ocupado de los traidores de los bastardos de Suna - siseó Asuma, al ver el signo de "aldea extranjera". Y otro, "Sharingan". Fue el último que vio antes de que salieran del estadio, corriendo por sus vidas en los callejones de Konoha, aunque Asuma todavía no podía terminar de adivinar de qué exactamente estaban escapando.

"Sasuke..."

\- Se supone que Orochimaru está muerto - dijo Kurenai y Asuma casi no vio la cara de "sé-algo-que-tú-no" de Shikamaru.

\- No es Suna - le dijo el chico. - La aldea en cuestión es Ame.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ame con esto? - preguntó Kurenai.

\- Oh - murmuró Shikamaru y maldijo por lo bajo. Se detuvo, lo cual Asuma imitó. - Todo.

Asuma miró hacia arriba y vio nubes rojas en un fondo negro.

* * *

Al principio, a Kisame le había confundido el que Itachi insistiera en que los dos se pararan en discos de fuego; sobre todo después de decirle varias veces o acuático que era su linaje. Pero, entonces, se acordó del Clan Nara y decidió que prefería estar algo seco y sufrir que quedarse inmóvil en el medio de una pelea.

Kisame sonrió.

\- Hola, amables personas de Konoha. Estamos buscando a un pequeño niño de pelo rubio y ojos azules ¿tienen idea de dónde puede estar?

Según el ANBU que habían interrogado, debería haber estado en el Refugio 9, así que, o el Tsukuyomi no era tan terrible como Itachi decía que era o alguien no siguió el protocolo. Por otro lado ¿cómo demonios se suponía que debían predecir las acciones de un oponente que no seguía sus propias reglas?

"Es como jugar con un principiante al póker " diría Kakuzu su estuviera en su situación. "El idiota no sabe qué tiene que hacer ni como, pero eso no importa si tiene la mejor mano."

\- No seas tonto, Kisame. No lo saben - contestó Itachi. - El mentor Jonin del Kyuubi mintió acerca de las reglas a propósito. Extraño sus jueguitos mentales - agregó después.

\- Kakashi no está aquí - dijo el Jonin del grupo, sacando unos cuchillos raros. "Chakra de viento. Este es el hijo del Sandaime Hokage. - No sabemos dónde está.

\- Nosotros tampoco - dijo Itachi. Se acercó al chico Nara.

Dicen que antes de cada pelea siempre hay un momento de quietud. Esa era una completa mentira. Ellos eran shinobi y los shinobi eran prácticos. Kisame ya se había apuntado la primera sangre antes de que Itachi siquiera terminara de hablar.

A partir de ahí no fue más que un torbellino de órganos y muerte. No podía resistirlo. Eso había sido lo único para lo que Kisame había nacido, así que, por lo menos, lo haría bien. El mundo se desvaneció y todo lo que podía oír era el llamado de Samehada por carne, pulsando en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que el latido de su corazón.

* * *

"¿Qué hacemos?" Kurenai estaba en pánico.

Había sido el grito de dolor de Asuma el que había sacado a Kurenai del genjutsu paralizante de Itachi Uchiha. La vista que la recibió fue la de Kisame Hoshigaki parado encima de él, con la espada alzada sobre su hombro, preparándose para dar otro golpe, como una horrible pesadilla, sólo que era real.

"Lo que hace todo el mundo cuando ve a un Uchiha," se recordó Kurenai. "Ir derecho a los ojos."

Este hombre era infame por una razón. Ser apuñalado o incapacitado era una cosa, pero ver carne ser rasgada como en una trilladora... era horripilante.

La espada bajó. Asuma rodó, intentando mantener sus vísceras adentro suyo. La espada hizo contacto. Se escuchó otro quejido que la hizo sentirse enferma. Escuchó huesos romperse. Sangre burbujear. Un gorgoteo bajo.

Kurenai sólo podía describir el grito que ella misma lanzó como el sonido más terrorífico que jamás se había escuchado emitir. Ella siempre había preferido las muertes sin dolor y silenciosas. Nunca había pensado que ella sería capaz de desearle tanto terror... tanta ira... tener tantas ganas de MASACRAR a alguien... hasta ese momento.

"No tengas miedo."

Sólo podía imaginar gruesas enredaderas enrollándose alrededor del cuello de Kisame Hoshigaki y apretando hasta que sus globos oculares se le salieran de las órbitas... apretándolo hasta que las espinas perforaran su yugular... quería ver su cara azul ponerse morada, quería ver arena y cenizas tapando sus orificios, quería verlo congelarse y arder al mismo tiempo, quería ver SU sangre en el piso...

La sensación de vidrio quebrándose en su cara la devolvió a la realidad.

Asuma. En el piso, roto, desangrándose. El Monstruo de Kirigakure la estaba mirando con una expresión imposible de leer, con la mano sangrándole.

"¿Quién lo hirió?"

Nadie. Se cortó a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué?"

Las cosas que se había imaginado...

"Nada es imaginario para un maestro de genjutsu."

Pero, ¿cuál era la idea? ¿Cuál era la idea de todo eso? Asuma se estaba muriendo, Itachi Uchiha no estaba en ningún lugar dentro de su campo visual y los niños...

Sintió como si algo frío y viscoso se fuera al fondo de su estómago.

Los niños no estaban.

"Kakashi me va a matar."

Entones, sintió como un millón de escalas afiladas le perforaban el estómago. Lo último que Kurenai podía recordar era intentar, en vano, ahogar a uno de los criminales más conocidos del mundo con sus dedos rotos.

* * *

\- Ella es una mujer feroz ¿verdad? - me preguntó Itachi Uchiha, mirando a Kurenai-sensei.

Habían pasado tan sólo unos segundos. Era como lo Orochimaru otra vez. Excepto que Itachi Uchiha era más listo y aún más para peligroso. No podía moverme. Itachi Uchiha me miraba con curiosidad. El fuego todavía ardía bajo sus pies. Yo no tenía el lujo de poder ocupar la misma táctica que había usado en el laberinto. Tenía una técnica más avanzada con las sombras, pero había demasiada luz. Sus efectos serían nulos. Y yo tampoco era tan estúpido como para meterme en una batalla de ninjutsu con Itachi Uchiha.

\- También te llaman un genio - ronroneó Itachi, caminando en un círculo alrededor mío. - Un prodigio que, quizás, sea capaz de llegar a superarme. - Podía ver a Choji, que también estaba congelado bajo los efectos de su genjutsu. - ¿Y bien? Muéstrame qué puedes hacer, Shikamaru Nara.

No dejé que su falso halago me afectara. La estrategia era una cosa y los kekkei genkai eran otra. "Sólo están aquí porque no podían ir directamente tras Naruto," me recordé. "Kakashi-sensei e Ino también deben estar a salvo." Aunque el momento había sido una sorpresa, los Akatsuki en si no la habían sido. "Esto es mejor que lo de Orochimaru. Esta vez estábamos preparados. Todos están a salvo."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con ellos?" pensé, mirando a Itachi. " ¿Qué demonios está pensando?" Sus elecciones no tenían sentido. Había un millón de maneras mejores de pillarnos desprevenidos que atacar en la mitad de un evento en el cual la seguridad era más alta que lo normal. ¿Por qué no esperar a que el jinchuuriki saliera en alguna misión donde no tuviera la protección de una maldita aldea completa y capturarlo allí?

En su lugar, debido a esa operación mal hecha, todo el mundo sabría que estaban aquí. Y, a partir de ese momento, cada misión en la Naruto fuera sería el doble de segura. Acababan de negarse ellos solos las posibilidades de un rapto fácil.

No había manera de que un supuesto genio como Itachi no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo como esto iba a pasar...

\- ... Estoy hablando en voz alta ¿verdad?

Itachi Uchiha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Fascinante. La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera notan cuando me lo están contando todo. Sienten la parálisis y creen es el fin de la técnica. Voy a admitir que no es tan efectiva como las de los Yamanaka, pero es más exacta y barata que emborrachar a alguien.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? ¿O te gustaría quedarte aquí y explicar por qué estás haciendo las cosas deliberadamente de la manera complicada? Porque no me puedo imaginar a nadie con tu reputación cometiendo un error tan tonto como este.

Su voz adquirió un tono peligroso.

\- Ten cuidado. Has entrado a un territorio peligroso. - Dio un paso hacia adelante. - Algunas verdades no deberían ser sabidas.

Sólo tenía una cosa con la que responder.

\- Kagemane, completado.

Las llamas tienen sus propias sombras también. Unas muy pequeñas. Había sido ese intimidante paso adelante el que me había permitido tomar eso a mí ventaja. Manipular mi sombra sin poder mover mis manos para formar sellos era desafiante, pero...

\- Monólogos - dijo Itachi con irritación. Y, entonces, vi un patrón negro girar sobre un mar de sangre.

El cielo se puso rojo.

"Mierda."

\- Los prodigios shinobi nunca tienen vidas felices - me dijo, con una extraña expresión de arrepentimiento. - Tú, Shikamaru Nara, eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien.

Yo estaba amarrado a una mesa. Itachi Uchiha estaba parado sobre mí, sus colores invertidos en una copia burlesca de sí mismo. En una mano tenía un balde de agua negra y, en la otra, una tela roja.

\- Puedo ver tu alma, Shikamaru Nara. Le tienes miedo a ahogarte. Un miedo razonable, pero uno tiene que aprender a enfrentar sus temores ¿o no?

Se inclinó hacia mí, tanto que nuestras narices casi se tocaron.

\- No es nada personal. La verdad es que me recuerdas a mí mismo.

La tela estaba en mi cara. El balde colgaba en el aire.

\- Antes de que todo se fuera tan a la mierda.

Y, entonces...

"NO PUEDO RESPIRAR NO PUEDO RESPIRAR NOPUEDORESPIRARNOPUEDORESPIRARNOPUEDORESPIRAR..."

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un minuto? ¿Dos?

" NO PUEDO RESPIRAR MEVOYAMORIR..."

El flujo del agua se detuvo. La tela fue sacada de mi cara. "Aire." Respiré agitadamente, sin importarme los moretones de mis amarras en las muñecas tobillos, sólo importaba que "Tengo aire, ya no está el agua negra, estoy respirandorespirandoRESPIRANDO de nuevo..."

\- Eso - me dijo - fue un segundo del Tsukuyomi.

La tela volvió a mi cara.

"Oh no oh no porfavorno"

\- Sólo quedan dos días, veintitrés horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos.

* * *

 **N/A: Este parece un buen lugar para terminar el capítulo.**

 **T/N: Sé lo confuso que esto puede ser en el capítulo, pero Asuma SÍ sobrevive, por si alguien tiene la duda**


	29. Pedazos y Astillas

Capítulo 29: Pedazos y Astillas

* * *

 _El Tsukuyomi_

\- Dos días, veintitrés horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos...

\- Dos días, veintitrés horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos...

\- Dos días, veintitrés horas...

Yo ya no sabía dónde estaba. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad rodeándome. Yo estaba suspendido en un estado semi-consciente, medio vivo y medio muerto.

A menos de que uno ya lo haya sentido, no es posible que alguien entienda lo aterrador que es ahogarse. La necesidad de aire es la más básica de la vida de uno y el no tenerlo gatilla uno de los miedos más básicos e instintivos que están grabados en nuestros cerebros. Te quita tu humanidad, tu inteligencia y tu alma y no deja nada atrás excepto los instintos más primitivos al alcance de tu cuerpo.

"Aire... AIRE..."

Hubiera preferido quemarme vivo o morirme congelado que ahogarme por tres días seguidos. O lo largo que hubiera sido eso. No hubiera sido tan malo si me hubiera estado ahogando de verdad, porque me hubiera desmayado después de los primeros minutos. Y, entonces, todo se habría acabado. No tendría que sentir ni preocuparme más. Simplemente me iría.

La muerte no es tan mala. Es incomprensible, es la nada, pero no es mala. Cuando el momento llegara, no me importaría estar muerto, para así poder, por fin, entender lo que era la no-existencia.

Pero incluso me negó eso. No me permitió ni escape ni me dejó ir; sólo me dejó sumido en desesperación animal. Rasguñando, peleando y llorando por aire que no llegaría.

Y no podía hacer nada excepto quedarme acostado y esperar el fin.

\- Dos días...

" ¿Por qué yo?"

La pregunta salió de la nada. Era una pregunta común, formulada por la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en una situación de inmerecido sufrimiento. Pero era inútil... Excepto en los casos en los que no era retórica.

"¿Por qué yo?"

¿Me estaba torturando por diversión, para poder mostrarme lo indefenso que era? No podía tener ninguna razón práctica para usar una de sus mejores técnicas en un Genin novato de doce años, daba lo mismo lo inteligente que fuera.

Estaba intentando romperme. Arruinarme completamente.

No sé qué tan difícil sea mantener la cabeza así de fría cuando te torturan. Supongo que varía de persona en persona. Lo que yo sabía era lo siguiente: la observación, la estrategia, el pensar... el control de mi propia psiquis... eran tan instintivos para mí como lo era la supervivencia, porque pensar era vivir. Yo seguiría siendo Shikamaru Nara incluso si le convertía en una pila de puré y no cedería ante él.

"Uno debe entender una técnica antes de luchar contra ella."

¿Qué sabía yo?

"Es un genjutsu."

Oh, brillante deducción.

"Qué bueno" dijo mi cerebro. "El simple hecho de que sea un genjutsu debería ser toda la información que necesitas. "

"¿Qué...?

Fue cuando otra sumersión comenzó que comencé a apreciar lo interesante que era todo el genjutsu. Nunca había visto ni escuchado de nada tan poderoso. Algunas cosas afectaban a los cinco sentidos, pero sólo engañaban superficialmente al cerebro. Uno necesitaba manipular directamente el interior de la mente para cambiar la percepción del tiempo...

… y todo el genjutsu dependía de su habilidad para manipular el tiempo.

Él estaba dentro de mi mente. El bastardo estaba dentro de mi mente. Todo esto estaba en mi mente. Incluso con mis pulmones llenos de agua y el pánico en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, todavía quedaba una pequeña parte de mí que todavía no había sido conquistada por mi temor a la muerte... y era mi deseo de vivir.

Sabía que ciertamente me iba a volver loco si tenía que soportar la cosa entera. No contaba la locura como vivir. De hecho, preferiría morir que seguir con una mente hecha pedazos.

Fue este pensamiento el cual me devolvió una parte de estar cuerdo. Un miedo, conquistado por uno aún mayor. ¿Cuál era la idea tras estar vivo si ni siquiera sería yo mismo...?

"Oye, ¿te acuerdas de la vez que estabas hablando acerca de Orochimaru con Anko? ¿Crees que algo así lo solucionaría...?"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

Porque eso no podía ser real. Nada de eso era real. ¿Quién tenía el tiempo para quedarse ahí, parado, manteniendo un genjutsu durante tres días seguidos? Yo no me estaba ahogando. Yo no estaba ahí.

"Por supuesto. Es un genjutsu. Una ilusión. No es real."

"¡NO ES REAL! ¡TODO ESTÁ DENTRO DE TU CABEZA!"

"Felicitaciones."

"¿Vas a concentrarte en crear soluciones útiles o te vas a quedar ahí hablando contigo mismo mientras que un psicópata te tortura en tu propia mente?"

Había dos maneras de afectar un genjutsu. La primera era atacar a la ilusión en sí. Todos los genjutsu tenían una cosa en común: no eran reales. Suena obvio, pero es algo muy importante. Como los monstruos bajo la cama de un niño, todo lo que tomaba era dejar de creer en ellos.

Es por eso que los genjutsu atacaban las partes del cerebro que no son controladas conscientemente. No existe un interruptor automático para "apagar" la vista, el oído o los receptores de dolor a voluntad. Puede que tu lóbulo frontal no se lo creyera, pero mientras una parte de tu cerebro lo hiciera... el estar intentando convencer al resto de tu cuerpo de despertarse, de que estás seguro de que todo es falso, se convierte en una pesadilla realista.

El daño físico funcionaba la mayor parte de las veces. La respuesta natural era reconocer el estado de herido y, por tal, reconocer el mundo fuera de la ilusión. Pero algunas cosas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que ni siquiera el dolor te pudiera librar, como el genjutsu auditivo de Sakura.

Y el Tsukuyomi controlaba todos mis sentidos, incluso mi percepción temporal, lo cual era la razón por la que era tan poderoso. Si ya es suficientemente difícil convencer a tus oídos de dejar de escuchar cosas, entonces es prácticamente imposible convencerte de que el tiempo no es real.

Hasta que puedes hacerlo.

Porque yo, el verdadero yo, en el tiempo real, todavía estaba parado sobre suelo sólido, con los pulmones completamente secos y mi sombra...

... mi sombra seguía conectada a la de él.

"Mi sombra sigue conectada a la suya." Recordé entre toda la sofocante oscuridad, claramente dónde había estado antes de que todo esto comenzara. No podía verlo, no podía sentirlo, pero sabía, con absoluta seguridad, que mi sombra no me había abandonado.

El Kagemane consumía chakra a un ritmo estable. No importaba si no lo podía usar ahí, pero el hecho de que seguía teniendo exactamente la misma cantidad de chakra desde que había comenzado fue lo suficientemente dañador para la integridad del Tsukuyomi.

\- Dos días, veintitrés horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos - dijo, con la voz tan intimidante como la de una enfermera vacunando a un niño. Alzó su mano para reemplazar el paño mojado sobre mi cara.

"Ino, préstame tu conocimiento; Sensei, présteme su perseverancia; Naruto, préstame tu indiferencia hacia lo imposible."

Sonreí y comencé a emitir chakra.

* * *

Itachi lamentaba que el chico sintiera dolor. No lamentaba ser el que lo causaba.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Shikamaru Nara. La mayoría de las personas ya no estarían pensando incoherentemente.

El chico estaba sonriendo.

Itachi sintió un pinchazo en el talón. Qué raro. El debería sentir nada dentro del Tsukuyomi.

Qué inusual...

\- No soy Shikamaru, estúpido hermano mayor.

Itachi se congeló, al igual que todo el mundo y el agua del balde que estaba suspendido en el aire. La sensación de pinchazo en su talón se volvió más aguda.

\- ... ¿Qué?

Tocó de nuevo al chico Nara. Estaba seguro de que era él. Sí, era él. Lo que decía no estaba bien...

\- Shikamaru te sujeta - dijo el chuco. - Te olvidaste de mí.

El estómago de Itachi dio una vuelta de carnero.

"¿Sasuke?"

\- Pensaron que me escondieron a mí, pero fue a Choji. Pensé que eras más listo que eso. ¿Pensaste que eras el único en el mundo que podía ocupar el Tsukuyomi?

"Pero ¿cuándo? ¿A quién vio morir?"

"Me estás molestando ¿verdad? Asesinaste a toda su familia y lo obligaste a verlo; era obvio que la persona a la que más quería tenía que estar entre ellos."

"Fue a Madre, entonces. Él siempre la prefirió."

Eso tenía que ser un truco. Pero cuando Itachi comenzó a analizar las posibilidades, se quedó en blanco. El dolor en su pie era definitivamente causado por chakra.

"¿Cómo me encontró? No debería poder tener acceso hacia el mundo exterior desde aquí. No debería poder hablar. "

El chico sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿de quién es este Tsukuyomi?

"Mío, por supuesto." No dejó escapar nada, pero, de alguna manera, el chico pudo leer su cara en blanco.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

"Sí, estoy seguro."

\- ¿Completamente?

"Sí."

\- ¿En serio?

"... ¿Sí?"

El mundo pestañeó, al haberse interrumpido su concentración.

\- Después de todo, el Tsukuyomi es un genjutsu. Estúpido hermano mayor, ¿cómo crees saber qué es la realidad, cuando tu vida se ha construido a base de mentiras?

El pinchazo de chakra en sus pies se puso insistentemente doloroso y, por primera vez en muchos años, Itachi volvió a sentir el petrificante veneno de la duda hacia sí mismo. Pensaba que se la habían sacado a porrazos cuando él era sólo un iniciado de ANBU (los engaños, las mentiras, los odiosos trucos psicológicos... "Maldito seas, senpai; ¡Pensé que te había dejado a tu y a tus juegos mentales atrás!"), pero, aparentemente, no lo había sido.

Normalmente, Itachi era el que controlaba el juego. Ahora tenía miedo de que, en realidad, él estuviera tan atrás que ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdiendo. La lógica decía que era completamente posible, chakra ajeno quemándole los talones, a pesar de que el Tsukuyomi pudiera neutralizar hasta a las personas más fuertes; su víctima, aparentemente indefensa, sonriendo como si ya hubiese ganado.

"Es una trampa. Tiene que serlo."

No podía quedarse ahí y volverse vulnerable.

El Tsukuyomi vibró como vidrio.

Se reventó y quebró en su cara...

* * *

Y

Yo

Era

LIBRE

Grité como un animal herido. Mis rodillas cayeron en suelo duro. Yo colapsé, jadeando.

"Libre." Podía ver colores de nuevo. El cielo azul, los edificios pintados, las plantas verdes.

"Se lo creyó.

De verdad se lo creyó."

La otra forma de romper un genjutsu era atacar a quien lo hacía. Si su concentración se rompía, también lo harían sus ilusiones.

Alcanzar a Itachi desde adentro del Tsukuyomi era imposible. Yo estaba convenientemente conectado a él desde antes de que comenzara. El Kagemane aseguraba que mi chakra sería capaz de encontrarlo, incluso cuando yo no pudiera.

Una pequeña chispa no haría daño, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era decir mentiras basadas en la realidad. Si alguien quien crees que está a tu merced actúa de forma arrogante, era fácil tomarlo como un intento de engaño. Sin embargo, no se podía ignorar la evidencia física.

Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su situación; sólo un idiota seguiría caminando directo hacia una trampa obvia.

"Si tan sólo la trampa fuera real."

Sus ataques eran falsos y los míos también. Era justo, cada uno contra el otro usando armas psicológicas.

Al parecer, Sasuke tenía el mismo efecto en Itachi que la reputación de mi padre tenía en mí. A lo mejor, no hubiera pasado nada; a lo peor, él se hubiera quedado entre dos Tsukuyomi diferentes. No había ninguna salida lógica aparte de ser cauteloso y romper el mismo la ilusión.

"Liberándome a mí en el proceso."

Pero la euforia por haber ganado rápidamente fue reemplazada por miedo y enojo mientras yo procesaba lo que me rodeaba. Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei seguían muriéndose. Choji seguía ahí, en peligro. Y yo ya había utilizado mi única ventaja contra Itachi, no se lo creería de nuevo.

Mi sombra se tensó. Yo miré el suelo, hacia donde seguía conectada con Itachi Uchiha. Se cortó como un elástico, volando de vuelta con tanta fuerza que me caí de nuevo. En tan solo dos pasos, Itachi estaba al frente mío, su mano agarrándome del cuello. Con un movimiento rápido, me obligó a pararme y me mantuvo frente a él.

Mantuve mis ojos completamente cerrados, a pesar de que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

\- Sasuke nunca estuvo aquí. Estuviste mintiendo todo ese rato - se dio cuenta. Si le quedaba algo de sorpresa, había sido reemplazada con la verdadera disciplina de un guerrero; una furia calmada estaba en su voz, dura como el acero. - Usaste a mi hermano contra mí...

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? Una mentira por otra. ¿Todavía lo sigues llamando hermano después de todo lo que le has hecho? Eres un psicópata asqueroso que se excita viendo a los demás sufrir - le solté - porque no entiendo cómo esto podría ayudar de alguna manera a tu supuesto objetivo...

\- Détente - me ordenó - ahora.

Saqué un kunai con mi mano temblando, a pesar de no estar en condiciones de usarlo.

\- Hazme hacerlo.

Me agarró antes de que yo pudiera enterrarlo en su torso, como yo sabía que iba a hacerlo. Pero me negué a soltar el cuchillo, a pesar de que me estaba torciendo tanto la muñeca que creí que me la iba a romper.

\- Tengo mis razones - le siseó en el oído - por lo que llamas, con mucha razón, un plan estúpido destinado a fallar. Y no te las voy a decir.

\- Ya lo entendí - exploté. - Pero ¿para qué fue esto? No hay nada que yo te hubiera podido decir e, incluso si llegaba mi sensei, él preferiría destriparse a traicionar a Naruto, imbécil...

Sus manos me apretaron el cuello.

"Anda y rómpelo," pensé. "Ya perdiste incluso si me mata. Puede que yo me haya inventado todas aquellas cosas acerca de Sasuke, pero seguirás temiendo el día en que se vuelvan realidad por el resto de tu corta y mísera vida.

\- Destruiste mentalmente a alguien que sólo te amó ciegamente. Entonces, conspiraste para raptar y asesinar a un niño cuya vida acababa de comenzar a no ser una completa mierda. ¡Y ahora gastas el "genjutsu más poderoso que existe" en un Genin! - mi voz subió hasta convertirse en un grito. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Mi tráquea se estrechó bajo sus dedos.

"¿Es este mi fin?"

Pero, en su lugar, sus manos se relajaron y me dejó caer al suelo una vez más.

Y él comenzó a reírse.

No la risa alocada de un monstruo, sino que la risa quebrantada de un hombre el cual había olvidado qué era la felicidad.

\- Todo.

Escuché a personas acercarse. Un conjunto de voces, entre las que estaban las de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Yamato. Me di cuenta de que todo el enfrentamiento, partiendo desde la confrontación, Kisame casi matando a Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei, el viaje a la mente de Itachi... duró menos de treinta segundos.

\- Que mueras como viviste - dije suavemente y me sorprendí a mí mismo con cuánta malicia podía poner en un educado susurro.

No parecía importarle. Seguía riéndose.

\- Estuve haciendo la pregunta equivocada todo este tiempo - dijo. - No es si eres lo suficientemente bueno, es si eres demasiado bueno.

Me enfurecí.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahora?

Su risa murió para darle paso a una sonrisa triste.

\- Si de verdad crees que puedes hacer más bien que daño, sigue con tu camino. Juega todo lo que quieras. Pero recuerda esto: nada en el mundo es completamente puro, ni siquiera el amor. Yo estuve una vez en tu posición y mírame ahora. No conoces los límites de qué harías por ello hasta que te conviertes en algo que ya no pueden amar. Si llegas a ese punto, ya no puedes volver. El fin casi nunca justifica los medios, Shikamaru Nara, recuerda eso.

¿Estaba alucinando de nuevo? "Kai" me dije a mí mismo, pero él no desapareció. Tal vez yo seguía atrapado en el Tsukuyomi. Tal vez esto era un mal sueño y me despertaría en mi cama, en casa.

\- Estás loco si estás implicando que voy a terminar como tú - le respondí desafiantemente. - Nunca torturaría niños, sobre todo uno que NO TIENE NADA DE VALOR QUE DECIRME. - Podía sentir mi fuerza desvaneciéndose, la inconsciencia amenazándome. Si él quería cortarme la garganta, podía hacerlo. Yo no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza.

\- Hay cosas que cortan más que las espadas.

Él y Kisame desaparecieron de mi campo de visión, que se hacía cada vez más negro.

* * *

 _Hospital Central de Konoha_

Tenían que suspender a Asuma-sensei en un catre especial porque se le había fracturado parcialmente la columna. Nada que Tsunade no pudiera curar, pero igual.

Sasuke apretó sus puños tanto que sus uñas dejaron pequeñas medias lunas sangrantes en sus palmas; estaba así de enojado. Asuma-sensei había sido herido por ellos... por culpa de él...

Kurenai-sensei también. Y su situación era peor. El daño en Asuma-sensei había sido más grave, pero más fácil de sanar. Por otro lado, Kurenai-sensei había sido apuñalada en el vientre y había posibilidades de que, en un futuro, tendría que usar un vientre de alquiler o adoptar...

"Sólo "cuatro personas habían sido gravemente heridas ese día si uno no contaba a los Chunin hospitalizados por inhalación de humo. "Sólo" cuatro. Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru y otro ANBU al que Itachi había interrogado antes de que comenzara el incendio. Actuaban como si fuera un milagro que no hubiera sido nadie más.

"No es un milagro. Sólo lo dicen porque no fue personal."

Sasuke cruzó el pasillo, donde pudo ver a Choji, que seguía balbuceando.

\- Yo estaba parado ahí. Hemos sido amigos desde que podemos caminar y no hice nada cuando él puso sus ojos aterradores. Sasuke, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei no podrán hacer nada por lo menos un mes e Ino me dijo que también le pasaba algo a su sensei. Esos son los tres profesores de los novatos...

Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, porque, en ese momento, Ino gritó desde adentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Está despierto! ¡Está despierto!

Choji dejó inmediatamente de lloriquear y entró más rápido que lo que uno esperaría de alguien de su tamaño.

\- ¡Shikamaru!

\- Hola - murmuró Shikamaru, adormilado.

\- Pasado las seis - dijo Ino. - Has estado inconsciente por horas.

\- Debería haberlo estado por días, incluso con mi ayuda - dijo Tsunade, asombrada.

\- Sólo estuve ahí por diez segundos - dijo Shikamaru. - Bueno, más bien diez minutos, como cada segundo era un minuto. Pudo haber sido peor.

Su sensei se veía absolutamente terrible.

\- Debí haber estado ahí contigo.

Jiraiya bufó.

\- ¿Y qué podrías haber hecho?

\- ¿No quedó claro que lo dejé atrás? - se alzó la voz de Kakashi-sensei. - ¡Tomé a Ino y a Naruto y, en lugar de buscar a Shikamaru, tomé la decisión consciente de dejar a un compañero detrás! ¿Tengo que recordarte qué pasó la última vez que hice eso...?

Una cachetada.

Sasuke saltó de la sorpresa. Lo Genin eran los que eran golpeados, no los Jonin de alto rango. Eso sería como si... como si a Asuma-sensei el mismísimo Hokage le pegara con un bastón.

\- Escúchame, neurótico idiota - le ladró Jiraiya - ¿sabes cuánto tiempo les tomó encontrar y derrotar a dos de nuestros mejores Jonin?

Kakashi-sensei negó con la cabeza

\- Menos de cinco minutos.

La temperatura en la habitación bajó.

Kakashi-sensei se dio, lentamente, una vuelta para mirar a un hombre al cual Sasuke no reconoció.

\- ¿Es verdad, Yamato?

Yamato asintió.

\- Fui a buscar a Shikamaru tan pronto como tú te fuiste. Ya se habían ido en los pocos segundos que me tomó localizar la pelea y llegar a ella.

\- ¿Y sabes qué estaban haciendo antes de eso? - preguntó Jiraiya. Como hubo un silencio, él mismo se respondió en un tono lúgubre. - Fueron y revisaron el lugar donde, inicialmente, íbamos a esconder a los niños.

Sasuke podía sentir la sangre latiéndole en los tímpanos. "¿De verdad estuvimos tan cerca de la muerte?"

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras dado el tiempo de buscar a Shikamaru? ¿Y si hubieras dejado a Naruto con los ANBU?

\- Yo...

\- Hubieran capturado a Naruto y matado a Sasuke. Hiciste lo mejor que se podía hacer, realísticamente en esta situación. ¡Deja de culparte por algo sobre lo que no tenías control y sé feliz de que las cosas funcionaron tan bien como lo hicieron! - rugió Jiraiya.

\- ¡Pero pude haber ayudado! ¡Le hubiera podido decir dónde a esos ANBU y.…!

\- ¿Te hubieran escuchado? ¿Hubieran sido capaces de llevar a Naruto al lugar correcto en el momento adecuado? Si hubieran sido atrapados ¿hubieran sobrevivido la interrogación? ¿Hubieras TÚ llegado a tiempo con Shikamaru? ¿Y qué hubieras hecho? ¿Quedarte ahí como idiota? - Jiraiya disparó las preguntas una después de otra. - A veces tienes que aceptar que no puedes ser lo suficientemente bueno.

La manera derrotada en la que el Sannin Legendario dijo esto pareció destruir al sensei de Naruto, pero no tanto como destruyó a Sasuke.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla de Shikamaru y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Sasuke estaba vagamente consciente de que Ino y Naruto lo estaban mirando, pero no le importaba. Tenía que sacarse el peso del pecho.

\- Él también me lo hizo.

Bo sabía por qué lo estaba diciendo. Tal vez era porque ahora tenía a otro sobreviviente de las pesadillas de Itachi con quien hablar, alguien que podría entender. Los "adultos" seguían yendo y viniendo acerca de lo que era y no era posible, de quién debería sustituir a los profesores de los Nueve Novatos...

Todo eso era su culpa. Si tan sólo él hubiera terminado antes con Itachi, eso no estaría pasando. ¿Y qué si era Naruto quien era su objetivo? No era como si Naruto hubiera elegido su vida; pero sí era la responsabilidad de Sasuke el terminar con lo que Itachi había comenzado.

\- Me hizo ver a mi familia siendo asesinada. Y yo no podía hacer nada excepto quedarme ahí mientras todos a los que yo amaba eran masacrados frente a mis ojos, una y otra vez. Degolló a mi madre y cortó el vientre de mi padre. Le hizo tajos en la garganta a todos mis tíos, tías, primos. Incluso a la señora que vivía en los límites del Complejo y que me daba dulces cuando pasaba por ahí... todos ellos. Muertos.

\- ¿Viste eso durante los "tres "días?

Sasuke asintió. Choji puso una mano empática sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué te hizo a ti?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

\- Me amarró a una mesa, puso una tela sobre mi cara y me tiraba agua encima. Daba algo de miedo, pero no era tan sangriento como lo tuyo.

Naruto lo interrumpió.

\- ¿" Algo" de miedo? Eso suena como la tortura del Submarino.

Shikamaru se movió, incómodo.

\- ... fue la tortura del Submarino.

Ya sabía de antes que Itachi era malo (el bastardo había asesinado a su familia completa), pero ahora tenía otro clavo en su ataúd. Primero, él. Ahora, Shikamaru. ¿Quién seguía? ¿Choji? ¿Hinata?

Sasuke se exasperó con sólo pensar en que Hinata tuviera que pasar por una fracción de lo que les había tocado a ellos. Intentó formar palabras con su boca, pero estaba tan lívido que no le salió nada. Nada podía describir cuánta rabia y odio lo consumían en ese momento.

"Va a pagar. Ese mal parido me las va a pagar."

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Hyuga_

"Eres fuerte, Hinata. Sólo que no tienes dirección."

Las palabras de Tenten todavía sonaban en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué cree que soy fuerte? Yo siempre pierdo; contra Neji, contra mi propia hermana menor, contra ella. ¿Qué la hace creer que soy fuerte, cuando todos los demás me dicen que soy débil?"

Había algunos árboles creciendo en la parte de atrás del Complejo. Hinata tocó tristemente uno de ellos. Era más bajo que el resto. Tal vez había crecido muy lentamente (o tal vez había comenzado a hacerlo muy tarde), pero ahora era imposible que se pusiera más sano. Todos los otros árboles se habían puesto demasiado altos y frondosos como para dejar pasar la luz. Hinata deseaba escalarlos y podarlos, sólo un poquito, para que el árbol más pequeño pudiera seguir creciendo.

Las vocecitas en su cabeza se rieron de ella. "No lo va a ayudar. Una vez perdedor, siempre perdedor. Naciste débil y nunca serás capaz de mejorar. Deja de intentarlo."

"Lo sé," pensó Hinata. "Me lo han dicho docenas de veces. Cada vez que abren sus horribles bocas escucho las mismas cosas. Es como si no les ocurriera nada más inteligente que decir."

Hinata dudó. Estaba sorprendida; no se consideraba a sí misma una persona rencorosa, pero uno pensaría que sí lo era si la juzgaba a partir de ese último pensamiento.

Y, entonces, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era una persona resentida. Resentía que su familia pensara que ella no valía nada. Resentía que se burlaran de ella cuando no mostraba habilidades en un momento, le decían que dejara de intentar y luego se preguntaran por qué ella no mejoraba. Resentía que la hubieran llamado débil toda su vida. Todo porque se negaba a golpear a su propia hermana. Todo porque ella no era tan rápida ni tan fuerte como un chico un año mayor que ella.

Odiaba eso. Lo odiaba y LOS odiaba. Tenía rabia y estaba cansado de todo eso. Tenten tenía razón; ella era mejor que eso.

Ella corrió. Lejos del Complejo, lejos del Clan, lejos de todas sus estúpidas expectativas e insultos... Ella sólo quería... golpear algo. No con el Jūken. Sólo con el puño, de la mejor y más cruda manera, a la antigua...

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?

Sasuke estaba parado cerca del portón de la aldea, con un macuto sobre el hombro.

Esa mirada en su cara contenía sólo odio puro y la aterrorizaba. No la había visto en su cara desde hace meses, desde antes de que conocieran a Asuma-sensei.

\- Ándate, Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le gustara o no, Sasuke era su compañero de equipo, tal como Neji era parte de su familia y tendría que estar con ellos a menos de que la situación dictara lo contrario.

\- Ándate.

Lo adivinó bastante rápido.

\- ... Itachi. Quieres ir a buscarlo.

\- Te lo voy a decir una vez más, Hinata. Ándate.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Sasuke. ¿No viste lo que le hicieron a Asuma-sensei? ¡No estás listo! ¡No estamos listos! - Se paró al frente de él. - ¿Planeas ir sólo detrás de él? ¿Acaso las lecciones acerca del trabajo en equipo no significaron nada para ti?

Sasuke la apartó.

\- No entiendes nada. Estúpida.

Hinata abrió la boca, indignada.

La habían llamado débil toda su vida y ya estaba acostumbrada. No podía ganar en peleas y con suertes podía seguirle el paso a Choji cuando corrían.

Pero ella no era estúpida.

Antes de que el cerebro de Hinata se conectara con su cuerpo, ella ya había retraído el brazo y lo dejó volar tan fuerte como pudo.

Su puño conectó con la cara de Sasuke con un CRACK fuerte y satisfactorio. Sasuke voló por el aire y cayó en el suelo a tres metros de donde había estado antes, con la mano en una nariz que, claramente, estaba rota. Se quedó ahí, sumido en estupor, por unos pocos segundos y se sentó lentamente, mirándola con una sorpresa hipnotizada.

El primer instinto de Hinata fue el de disculparse. Balbucear alguna mala excusa y llorar.

Pero todavía no se le iba el enojo. Además, no tenía ganas de disculparse.

"¿Qué diría Tenten?"

\- ¿Soy estúpida? Bueno, por lo menos no soy el que está intentando pasar por el portón resguardado por todos los ANBU de la aldea - siseó, con el Byakugan activado. Le estaban volviendo horribles recuerdos... el de un ninja de Kumo con una mueca en la cara, de su padre gritando en agonía cuando su tío murió en su lugar. - Y si te escapas ¿no sabes lo que la gente hace con niños como nosotros? Vas a estar muerto en una semana. Si los ANBU no traen tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo, entonces lo hará algún otro cazarrecompensas. ¡Sólo reza para que no te saquen los ojos del cráneo primero! ¡Piensa que no eres la única persona en el planeta la próxima vez que tomes una de tus decisiones idiotas y también piensa quién más puede ser afectado por tu estupidez!

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, con la boca colgándole cómicamente, Tan sorprendido que no podía hablar. Ella se dio media vuelta y marchó derecho hacia el Complejo Hyuga, dejándolo a él sentado en el suelo con la cara con sangre.

Volvió a ver pálido y pequeño arbolito cuando pasó por el patio trasero.

Y, repentinamente, Hinata comenzó a odiarlo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que sus nudillos estaban sangrando y que lo único que quedaba del árbol era un montón de astillas a sus pies.

* * *

 **N/A: Shikamaru no rompió el Tsukuyomi (eso es imposible); sólo engañó a Itachi para que este mismo terminara la técnica. Itachi sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que él y podría haberlo matado fácilmente después, si hubiera querido.**

 **N/T: Perdón por la demora, he estado de vacaciones (¡yey!), pero sin internet desde comienzos de enero. Me voy a tener que disculpar por adelantado si este año no puedo actualizar regularmente, ya que voy a pasar gran parte de mi tiempo haciendo preuniversitario (¡aguanten las becas!) …. Deséenme suerte.**


	30. La Mejor Venganza

Capítulo 30: La Mejor Venganza

* * *

 _Konoha, Puerta Sur_

Sasuke se llevó una mano a su nariz, casi hipnotizado, tan sólo medio consciente de que probablemente debería detener la hemorragia. Pudo devolverla a su lugar con un movimiento rápido y doloso, pero definitivamente le iba a seguir doliendo en la mañana.

Su polera oscura estaba llena de manchas rojas y él estaba seguro de que su cara no estaba mucho mejor. Escuchó a alguien riéndose desde arriba suyo. Vio por un segundo una máscara blanco hueso entre los árboles, pero esta desapareció nuevamente.

Guardias ANBU. Demasiados como para pasarlos...

Pensándolo bien, ese plan había estado muy mal hecho.

"Sí... no puedo salir de la aldea viéndome así."

Al diablo con preferir q Sakura o Ino por sobre Hinata como la chica en el equipo... había que cuidarse de los callados.

Casi no la había reconocido en ese momento. Era como si ella fuera bipolar, tuviera un alter ego o algo así.

O tal vez ella siempre había sido así.

Sasuke se dio cuenta repentinamente de cuánto le temía a las chicas. Se sentía como su hubiera vuelto a la Academia. En un segundo estás jurando que encontraste un buen lugar para almorzar y, al siguiente, todas ellas te rodean y te ruegan que te cases con ellas. Sólo que Hinata le había pegado en la nariz en lugar de hacer eso. En un momento estaba seguro de que si Hinata iba a ser quien lo persiguiera él ya estaba al otro lado y, al siguiente, él estaba acostado en el suelo con sangre en toda la parte de adelante de su polera.

"Sólo vas a conseguir que te maten, Sasuke," (o algo así) le había dicho ella. Y tenía razón. Bueno, tal vez Konoha iba a ser un poco más piadosa si lo capturaba (cuando lo capturara), ya que, después de todo, él seguía siendo un Genin y no estaba traicionado a la aldea, sino que sólo estaba siendo terco y estaba yendo detrás del enemigo sin refuerzos ni el entrenamiento necesario. Pero, ahora que la lógica había vuelto a él, era aparente que él no estaba ni cerca de ser de rango S todavía.

Lo que lo enojó mucho, ya que casi tenía trece y, a esa edad, Itachi estaba a tan sólo unos meses de ser capitán de ANBU...

"¿Por qué nunca puedo ser lo suficientemente bu no? A este paso nunca venceré a Itachi."

Pero tenía que vencer a Itachi. Eso ya no era tan sólo una cuestión de venganza. Cada día que ese hombre siguiera vivo era otro día en el cual una persona inocente estaba en peligro. No existía honor en dejar a un criminal suelto y sin castigo. Si el mismo no ejercía justicia ¿cómo podía esperar que los otros lo hicieran?

Decidió dirigirse a su casa y esperar otro día. Sólo que, en lugar de ir hacia su casa, se fue hacia la de Choji. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba yendo hacía ahí hasta que se encontró a sí mismo frente al Complejo del Clan Akimichi.

Lo cual era raro, porque él podía lidiar fácilmente con una nariz arruinada él solo y no era como si él ya comiera su cena allí todos los días...

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

\- Fue mi culpa.

\- El que te pegó lo hizo bastante bien ¿o no?

\- La - lo corrigió Sasuke, aceptando agradecidamente un paquete de hielo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Choji. - ¿Insultaste a Naruto o algo? Ino ha estado muy sobreprotectora con os chicos desde... ya sabes.

\- No insulté a Naruto - dijo Sasuke- pero puede que, accidentalmente, haya llamado tonta a Hinata en un ataque inmaduro de rabia.

Choji bajó lentamente su paquete de papas fritas.

\- No lo hiciste.

\- Lo hice. Por eso dije que fue mi culpa.

Choji se sentó.

\- Creo que es mejor que me cuentes la historia entera.

Así que lo hizo. Y Choji estuvo sentado y lo escuchó. Nunca habló ni le debatió nada. Lo escuchó con el mismo tipo de aceptación muda de Asuma-sensei. Todos los del Equipo 10 actuaban así cada vez que él se comportaba como un imbécil y nunca fallaban en su misión de hacerlo sentir como la escoria del mundo. Ese día, Hinata había sido la primera que no reaccionó con nada que no fuera completa aceptación.

\- ... y entiendo por qué es una idea estúpida, pero ¿qué demonios puedo hacer? ¿Sentarme aquí mientras él arruina más vidas?

No obtuvo más respuesta de Choji que el crujir de migas de papas fritas y de bolsas vacías. Finalmente, él le dijo:

\- Si vas tras él antes de estar listo, sólo serás una víctima más. Quedarse acá no significa no hacer nada. Podemos seguir entrenando.

\- ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Nunca es suficiente! ¿No viste lo que le hicieron a Asuma-sensei? Él es... demasiado... fuerte... - Sasuke golpeó su puño contra el muro. - Nunca lo venceré a este paso. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener amigos si...? - dejo caer sus brazos a sus lados. - Perdón, Choji. No quiero faltarle el respeto a ninguno de ustedes. Me hicieron la vida más tolerable y no renunciaría a eso. Pero ¿cómo puedo quedarme simplemente siendo débil? Ustedes podrían convertirse en objetivos...

Choji le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No eres débil, Sasuke.

\- Lo soy comparado con él...

\- Él es fuerte, pero está sólo. Sólo tiene al tipo pez con él. Nosotros nos volveremos más fuertes juntos, Sasuke. Lo venceremos juntos. Tú le puedes dar el golpe de gracia, pero, antes de eso, tenemos que mostrarle qué se ha estado perdiendo todos estos años como un ninja forajido. Le recordaremos que no tiene amigos y le haremos saber cuán feliz él pudo haber sido si se hubiera quedado en la aldea como una persona normal. Te garantizo que le va a doler más que cualquier tortura.

Sasuke tragó.

\- Está bien.

\- Qué bueno. Encontraremos a Hinata para que te disculpes después. ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? - La pregunta salió de la nada, como si hubieran pasado los últimos cinco minutos viendo una película en lugar de planear cómo asesinar a alguien. Sasuke estaba simplemente agradecido de que Choji fuera tan bueno para hacer que las cosas parecieran normales.

"No," dijo el orgullo de Sasuke.

\- Sí.

Después de todo, la mejor venganza era vivir bien.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 23R_

Naruto se sentó en el nido de ramas de Yamato y cerró los ojos. En un segundo, ya de nuevo estaba cara a cara con el Kyuubi. El zorro se seguía refiriendo a él como una fuerte mezcla de disgusto y sospecha, pero toda la furia que solía dirigirle a él ahora apuntaba a los tipos de Akatsuki. Naruto esperaba que, tal vez, en el futuro, sería algo más aparte del odio mutuo que asegurara su amistad, pero, por el momento, la cooperación reticente era lo mejor que podía esperar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a darme tu chakra? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Por supuesto - ladró el zorro - si te quieres morir.

\- ¡Me voy a morir de verdad si no me das tu chakra!

El zorro soltó un ladrido que podría pasar por una risa para una masa de chakra endemoniada.

\- Has lo que quieras, entonces.

Y el cuerpo de Naruto se llenó con lo que debió haber sido Fuego líquido. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas; dolía tanto. Y, mientras más se resistía, el dolor se ponía peor, hasta que Naruto pensó que él mismo se iba a quebrar. Si es que no supiera mejor, pensaría que el zorro estaba intentando matarlo.

Tal vez lo estaba.

Pero Naruto se resistió, contra todo lo que le decía su lógica y todo el dolor desapareció repentinamente. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y le gritó al zorro:

\- ¿Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer?

Sin embargo, su falsa confianza fue borrada rápidamente por la mueca que puso el zorro. Naruto no sabía que una sola expresión facial pudiera prometer tanto dolor.

\- Ni cagando.

Por supuesto que su bocota tenía que responder.

\- Entones ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Si Naruto tenía que adivinar, diría que el zorro estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Si hubiera seguido, te hubiera sobrecargado el sistema de chakra y hubieras terminado tan quemado como el idiota de tu profesor. Y, aunque eso no me importaría, nos dejaría vulnerables frente a los raros de Akatsuki.

Naruto arrugó la nariz.

\- Kakashi-sensei no es un idiota.

\- Él es un humano, por lo tanto, es un idiota.

\- A ti te atraparon humanos, por lo tanto, tú eres...

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó a Naruto y el mismo dolor regresó, pero multiplicado...

... y, entonces, estaba mirando directamente la cara asustada de Yamato. Jiraiya lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer algo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Naruto.

Yamato fue el primero en salir de su estado.

\- La primera cola - murmuró.

Naruto se dio vuelta y, claro, ahí había una gran franja de tierra quemada extendiéndose desde detrás suyo. Saltó en señal de victoria.

\- ¡Ja-já! ¡Toma eso, zorro tonto! ¡Me habías dicho que no podía hacerlo! - gritó hacia el cielo.

\- Estabas gritando- le dijo Yamato y Naruto interrumpió su baile. - Yo quería correr hacia ti y agarrarte; estabas gritando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y tú te fueras a morir. Jiraiya me detuvo.

Naruto arrugó la nariz, mirando al recién llegado.

\- Espera ¡te conozco! ¡Usted es el tipo que se fue con Kakashi-sensei a buscar a Tsunade!

Jiraiya sonrió e hizo una pose.

\- ¡Soy el único e inigualable, el gallardo Jiraiya para ti! ¡Sabio de los Sapos y Maestro de Todo! Así que haz una reverencia para mostrar tus respetos.

\- ¡Lo que sea, viejo! - Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se dio vuelta con la nariz en alto. - ¡Igual los perros son mejores que los sapos!

La mandíbula de Jiraiya se le cayó con horror.

Yamato estaba rondando en el piso. - Tú NO dijiste eso.

\- ¿Decir qué? ¿Que los perros son mejores que los sapos? - preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

Jiraiya se arrodilló y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

\- ¡No, él te convirtió!

Naruto no sabía que concluir de eso, así que sólo se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Por qué está aquí, anciano?

Tras esto, Jiraiya se levantó del suelo y se hizo respetar de nuevo.

\- Ah. Eso es una cuestión más seria. La misma por la cual te estamos haciendo entrenar desde temprano con el zorro. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nada te pase a ti y, considerando el nivel de nuestros oponentes, un escuadrón estándar de ANBU ya no es suficiente. Y por eso te vas a ir a vivir conmigo.

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia el lado. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- ¿En su casa?

\- Sí. Una casa de verdad, no tu departamentito.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- No puedo dejarte salir de mi vista. - "Como un prisionero." - Pero no es como si tenga que dar la mano cuando cruces la calle. Eso sería demasiado. Sólo sabe que vas a estar siendo seguido. Podemos crear un sistema de código contigo si quieres más privacidad.

\- ¿Esto es para siempre? - Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar.

Jiraiya miró el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Por lo menos hasta que controles la novena cola. Entonces, ojalá, tu equipo completo va a ser suficiente para mantenerte seguro. Estás haciendo un buen progreso, pero todavía te queda un largo camino, niño.

\- Oh - Naruto se rascó la nuca. - ¿Fue así de malo?

\- Sólo se va a poner peor - murmuró Jiraiya. - Así es como todos los jinchuuriki tienen que aprender a controlar sus bijuu. Exponerse contantemente al chakra venenoso, empujando sus cuerpos a sus límites, hasta que por fin lo pueden soportar... o mueren en el proceso. La mayoría no lo hace, su tenemos en cuenta que los contenedores son elegidos específicamente para que sean compatibles, pero... he escuchado que ha pasado un par de veces antes. Cuando aldeas desesperadas intentan forzar a un jinchuuriki incompetente.

\- ¡Eso es igual al entrenamiento para correr distancias largas! - dijo Naruto. - Excepto por toda esa parte de morirse. ¡Pero Gai y Lee lo hacen todo el tiempo! ¡Corres hasta que te caes de cansancio y, al día siguiente, corres lo mismo, pero das un paso más! ¡Ese zorro no es nada comparado conmigo!

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso - dijo Jiraiya, guiándolo hacia adentro - porque dicen que cada cola es diez veces peor que la anterior. El camino es largo y difícil para los jinchuuriki y, como contenedor del Kyuubi, el tuyo es el peor de todos.

Naruto puso sus manos en su nuca.

\- Bueno, entonces alegrémonos de que yo no sea un debilucho.

Jiraiya lo despeinó.

\- Tienes razón, Naruto.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

SMACK

Siseé de dolor cuando Kakashi-sensei me pateó la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Esa pelea era demasiado injusta; Kakashi-sensei ya era lo suficientemente difícil de enfrentar sin que yo estuviera vendado. Pero yo había insistido en eso, aprender a luchar sin poder ver. No iba a dejar que mi destino dependiera de las circunstancias.

Y, con Kakashi-sensei yendo y viniendo entre culparse silenciosamente de algo que no podría haber controlado y entrenar, yo prefería la segunda.

Según Ino, las personas que crecieron en condiciones difíciles asociaban el amor con "asegurar brutalmente" nuestra supervivencia.

\- Ustedes van a vivir - nos dijo a todos nosotros. - Ustedes van a vivir porque tienen que hacerlo.

Yo no sabía si iba a tener tanta suerte si es que me encontraba a Itachi Uchiha de nuevo. No podía dejarlo que me tendiera una trampa dos veces.

Una parte bestial de mí no quería hacer nada excepto darle caza personalmente a todos y cada uno de esos tipos. No sé qué me contuvo. ¿Fue la voz de Anko, diciéndome que si no dejaba de querer controlar todo me volvería más loco a mí mismo que el Tsukuyomi? ¿Fue la cargado risa de Itachi, que me dio una horrorosa mirada hacia lo que yo había pensado que era una buena eternidad para Orochimaru... o yo mismo?

Sentí un cambio en el aire que señalaba una presencia al lado de mi mejilla y esquivé. El golpe pasó sin hacerme daño por arriba de mi cabeza.

"Ahora sé dónde está."

PUM. Un codo en mi plexo solar.

Un pie bajo mis rodillas.

Volé por el aire y caí al suelo, casi no pudiendo frenar mi caída. Lo cual es más difícil que lo que suena si es que uno no sabe dónde está el suelo _._

A Ino le estaba yendo mejor que a mí. No me sorprendí; después de todo, su familia entera estaba compuesta de sensores naturales.

Tal vez, cuando ella finalmente dominara las técnicas de comunicación mental de su familia... nosotros podríamos tener una oportunidad, después de todo. Yo sabía que la mayoría de las personas no pensaban que Ino fuera peligrosa cuando la comparaban con bombas como Naruto o con alguien con mis logros, pero... cuando se trataba de un ninja extraño con poderes desconocidos, ella era mi mejor aliada.

Uno sabría saberlo basándose sólo en el rango. Como predijo Kakashi-sensei nadie de nuestro grupo llegó a Chunin. Eso sí, nos sorprendimos de que todos los que pasaron la segunda ronda podrían ser promocionados en el campo según como lo estipulara su sensei, lo que significaba que ninguno de nosotros tenía que tomar los Exámenes una segunda vez.

Yo no sabía color se había logrado ese acuerdo con el Hokage, pero me imaginaba que debió haber involucrado bastante chantaje basado en culpas. Aunque no era como si fuera a ayudar luego al Equipo 7. Si fuera por Kakashi-sensei, nosotros siempre seríamos Genin.

Mientras me sentaba a descansar, no pude evitar pensar en cuánto había disminuido mi libertad personal. Se podía tomar a Orochimaru como una coincidencia, pero no había que bromear con otros dos ninjas forajidos. Mis padres y Kakashi-sensei querían asegurarse de que no hubiera un tercer encuentro, a pesar de que yo había sobrevivido los dos primeros.

No es como si me pudieran proteger para siempre, pero supongo que yo apreciaba sus intenciones. Akatsuki había atacado más cerca de mi realidad que Orochimaru. Sasuke era el objetivo principal de Orochimaru; sólo pasó que estábamos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Era al revés con Akatsuki. Ellos estaban activamente intentando matar a Naruto y no parecían estar muy interesados en ir tras Sasuke, a pesar de que Itachi Uchiha era uno de ellos.

Supongo que podría haber sido peor. Yo podría ser como Sasuke. O Naruto. Yo sabía que él era feliz ahora que tenía una figura (más o menos) paternal, incluso si Jiraiya era más un tío irresponsable que un padre, pero, al mismo tiempo, yo podía ver qué e irritaba el tener que estar protegido en todo momento. Yo sabía cómo era Naruto; en su mente él debería ser el que estaba al frente, protegiendo a sus amigos. Debía ser difícil para él que le dijeran que, hasta que estuviera listo, la única manera de proteger a sus amigos era esconderse en la parte de atrás.

Ya casi no veíamos a Naruto fuera de nuestras reuniones regulares de equipo. Todo el rato que pasara despierto era empleado en el "entrenamiento especial" que tenía con Yamato. (Como si fuéramos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que era algo que no fuera controlar al Kyuubi.) Ino se concentraba en las técnicas de su clan en su tiempo libre y yo, como me prohibían continuar con mi entrenamiento especial, seguí ampliando mi red de información. Encontré un aliado en Ebisu, que estaba agradecido por mi ayudo en controlar a Konohamaru y sus amigos. Ebisu era un hombre hábil y confiable bajo su exterior serio.

Por lo menos el Equipo 7 seguía haciendo misiones juntos. Todas ellas dentro de la aldea o a una distancia moderada de los muros. Yo las esperaba con ansias, incluso si eran sólo rangos C en la oficina de misiones. Me hacían sentir como si todo fuera normal, sólo nosotros cuatro, el Equipo 7 causando los mismos problemas de siempre. Choji le dijo después que, durante ese período de tiempo, el Equipo 8 y el Equipo 10 estuvieron temporalmente bajo Raidou y Genma mientras esperaban que Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei se recuperaran. Nosotros sólo conseguimos mantenernos juntos porque Kakashi-sensei compró a todos los Chunin de la oficina con reportes perfectos y limpios por una semana (al parecer él sí era capaz de escribir con letra legible si lo intentaban) a cambio de que "perdieran" los documentos de transferencia de sensei Jonin.

Si lo hubiera querido, el Sandaime podría haber impuesto una transferencia sin los papeles, pero él elegía sabiamente sus batallas y apuesto que no creía que valía la pena pelear con Kakashi-sensei. Era mejor hacerles caso a sus mañas porque, incluso en su estado debilitado, Kakashi-sensei era capaz de hacernos entrenar hasta morir.

Además, no creían que a nadie se pudiera herir haciendo papeleo. Desearía tener una historia de "se equivocaron" que les pudiera contar, pero no la tengo. Nos portamos bien. Menos esa vez con la cafetera, Tora y colorante para comida, pero esa no fue mi culpa.

Sin embargo, siendo un buen amigo, asumí la culpa de algo que había sido idea de Izumo y Kotetsu. Por agradecimiento, me dejaron ayudarlos con algunos de sus trabajos más "secretos", a pesar de que yo fuera sólo un Genin. Uno de mis deberes favoritos era leer reportes clasificados de misiones y marcar las partes importantes con destacador. Esos eran divertidos. Y útiles.

Me gustaría reiterar que defendí a Izumo y Kotetsu porque me caían bien y no porque fuera una maniobra estratégica de mi parte. El hecho de que yo supiera que el Hokage me perdonaría porque yo tenía un rango menor y había pasado recientemente por una "experiencia traumática" era sólo una coincidencia totalmente irrelevante.

* * *

 _Amegakure_

\- Itachi. Veo que has vuelto con las manos vacías- dijo Pein.

\- Konoha está bien defendida - Itachi se encogió de hombros. Esa era la verdad. - Sus jinchuuriki estaban mucho mejor vigilado que todos los viajeros nómadas que los otros fueron a buscar. Nuestro plan funcionó hasta el último minuto, cuando uno de sus Jonin decidió desobedecer completamente sus propios protocolos.

\- Siempre hay uno de esos en cada aldea - interrumpió Deidara.

\- Como tú, por ejemplo - dijo Sasori.

\- ¡Sólo están celosos de que nosotros capturamos al nuestro y ustedes no! - gritó Hidan.

\- ¿Es esto verdad, Kisame? - preguntó Pein, ignorando completamente a los demás.

\- Sí - dijo Kisame. - Espiamos a unos ANBU antes y lo hicimos de nuevo cuando comenzamos el incendio.

\- Puede que Itachi haya cometido un error - dijo Konan fríamente.

\- Lo dudo - dijo Pein. - Itachi no cometería ningún error.

\- Incluso los dioses le temen a la suerte - dijo Itachi. - Se dio la coincidencia de que el sensei Jonin del jinchuuriki del Kyuubi vive prácticamente de armas psicológicas e insubordinación, y lo seguirá haciendo mientras que su éxito evite que lo disciplinen.

"Y yo sé de eso; yo entrené y trabajé con él por años. Él no causa tanto miedo como yo, pero es lo suficientemente irritante como para compensarlo. Incluso el shinobi más inteligente se puede sentir estúpido tras enfrentarse a sus trampas y se volvería loco de frustración.

Sospecho que sus estudiantes terminarán igual. Shikamaru Nara... tienes suerte de que te planee dejar fuera de mi reporte. Lo que te hice ya fue lo suficientemente malo. Lo que te hará nuestro mundo en guerra será peor."

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que un Jonin fue suficiente para desobedecer las órdenes del Hokage y sus ANBU? - preguntó Pein. - Creo que estás poniendo excusas.

\- Estoy poniendo excusas. Eso no significa que sean mentiras - dijo Itachi. - Uno ha escuchado su nombre, pero uno no puede esperar entenderlo hasta que uno entrena personalmente bajo él _._ Él debate como un político experimentado y se queja con la terquedad de un niño malcriad. - Era mejor exagerar a alguien que él ya conocía que echarle la culpa a un niño al que ya había dañado.

"Shikamaru Nara." Él ya estaba aprendiendo los trucos de su profesor mejor que lo que Itachi nunca lo hizo. Su encuentro seguía inquietando a Itachi de noche, cuando se mantenía acostado y despierto, con nadie, excepto sus oscuros pensamientos, para hacerle compañía.

"Él sabía qué estaba haciendo, tal como yo sabía qué estaba haciendo yo, atacar sus miedos." Había fantaseado por tanto tiempo con Sasuke dándole una muerte pura. La única cosa buena que sacaría de todo ese desastre. Ahora, hasta esa pequeña alegría había sido alejada de él. No podía soportar el pensamiento de su hermanito destruyéndolo con el Tsukuyomi en lugar de una espada. Dejándolo viviendo en la miseria en lugar de tener una muerte limpia y rápida.

"Sasuke podría hacer eso. Yo me lo merezco."

Eso era lo que más le dolía.

\- Y, además, el ataque no fue un completo fracaso - sonrió Kisame. - Conseguimos herir seriamente a dos Jonin; el hijo del Hokage y su novia.

\- No son novios - lo corrigió Itachi. - Han estado "no saliendo" desde que soy Genin.

La conversación no iba hacia ninguna parte, por lo que Pein disolvió la reunión. Itachi pensó, por un momento, que la orden también lo incluía a él, pero entonces él vio la figura que estaba detrás suyo, mirándolo. Suspirando, Itachi abandonó su fútil intento de plan de escape.

Itachi sabía que su misterioso benefactor poseía el Sharingan, aunque él sólo había visto uno de los ojos del tipo. Le era desconocido cómo era su cara. Por lo que Itachi sabía "él" podía ser una mujer alta que ocupaba un jutsu para cambiar su voz.

\- Eres tan buen actor que da miedo, Itachi - dijo Madara-Tobi. - Casi te creí cuando dijiste que no fallaste a propósito.

A Itachi se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, aunque no demostró su nerviosismo. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido mentir, de todas formas, ya estaba básicamente muerto.

\- Lo hice.

Madara-Tobi pareció sorprenderse con su confesión voluntaria.

\- Juraste servir a Akatsuki.

"Veamos si puedo salir de esta con palabras.

\- Y, de vuelta, ustedes juraron dejar Konoha como la última. Yo incluso asesiné a mi propio clan para sellar el trato y así es como siguen su palabra, atacando a los niños primero. Yo no traicioné a nadie, porque no se suponía que nosotros siquiera tuviéramos que estar ahí. No todavía.

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que saboteaste una misión que se te ordenó completar - le respondió Madara-Tobi.

\- Yo no saboteé nada - insistió Itachi, sin mostrar emociones. "Haz como si fueras el único razonable aquí y puede que salgas de esto con vida. - Esa orden directa chocaba con otra; el que yo mantuviera el trato. Yo determiné que nuestro contrato a largo plazo era más importante que esta misión a corto plazo y tomé las medidas necesarias para asegurar que nuestro acuerdo se mantuviera.

\- Esa es una manera muy diplomática de contar tu asqueroso error - comentó Madara-Tobi.

\- Mátame, si quieres - Itachi se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que quería vivir desesperadamente. "No es acerca del valor de mi propia vida. Pero no me puedo morir todavía. Ese honor es sólo para Sasuke." - No va a cambiar nada. Konoha sabe que estamos aquí y están entrenando al chico mientras hablamos. No tienen otra opción que retrasar el ataque a Konoha. Todo lo que puedes esperar hacer ahora es o eliminarme de una buena vez, o confiar en que yo siga ayudándolos con lo que respecta los jinchuuriki de todas las otras aldeas.

Madara-Tobi lo fulminó con la mirada. Finalmente, le soltó con disgusto:

\- No quiero volver a ver esta actitud. Retírate.

* * *

\- Él tenía razón ¿sabes? Acerca de que no tienes paciencia - dijo Kuro Zetzu, su voz llena de tonos medio altos y medio bajos, como si fueran muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo. A Tobi le recordaba a agua. No a riachuelos frescos, sino que a charcos repugnantes en las alcantarillas. -Honestamente, me sorprende que sigas vivo.

\- Cállate - murmuró Tobi. - Sólo cállate.

\- Bueno, ahora Konoha está preparando a otro niño para la guerra. Si quieren guerra, tendrán guerra.

\- ¿Y me llamas impaciente a mí? Hasta yo sé que no estamos preparados...

\- No con Akatsuki, idiota. Entre ellas. Ya ha pasado una generación, tarde o temprano va a haber una guerra shinobi. Konoha tuvo suerte al evadir la muerte de parte de la serpiente y la arena. Pero su buena suerte no va a durar.

\- No, supongo que no - dijo Tobi. - Muy bien. Voy a hablar con el Mizukage. Los ninja de Kiri siempre han sido buenos para mantenerse callados.

\- Sí y también para regularse. Los muertos no hablan.

Tobi casi rio.

\- Sabes que odio a esos bastardos más que a los de cualquier otra aldea.

\- ¿Incluso más que a los de Iwa? - preguntó Kuro Zetzu, como si no supiera ya la respuesta. Ya sabía la respuesta, incluso si no había estado con él, porque lo sabía todo. Cada recuerdo del mundo encontraba su camino a casa hacia la sombra tarde o temprano.

\- Sí- dijo Tobi. - Incluso más que a los de Iwa.

Ahora, sus huesos rotos estaban lejos. Se pasó una mano sobre la parte irregular y deformada de su cuerpo, preguntándose si /ella/ se asquearía con él si lo pudiera ver en ese momento. Sólo quedaron los sueños del claro, el anillo de Jonin emputecidos, la sangre y la muerte. "No me importa. Las heridas que Iwa me dio ya sanaron. Las que me dio Kiri nunca lo harán."

* * *

 **N/T: Por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y no tengan miedo de señalarme errores si ven alguno por ahí. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	31. De Nuevo en Movimiento

Capítulo 31: De Nuevo En Movimiento

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención de Alta Seguridad de ANBU 41-Este, Fila 8D_

\- Aquí tengo más agua para usted, Gaara-san. ¿Se está sintiendo bien? Sé que debe ser difícil estar atrapado aquí, pero lo vamos a dejar salir lo más pronto posible, no se preocupe.

Le seguían prometiendo que iba a ser pronto, pero Gaara no sabía cuánto era eso.

Los primeros días habían sido difíciles; Madre (le llamaban el Ichibi) ya no le respondía y el vacío casi lo volvió loco. No había arena en su celda de plástico y si hubiera no le habría servido de mucho. El muro de plástico transparente que lo separaba de los demás estaba bordeado por sellos extraños que le contenían su chakra. Le tenían miedo, por eso lo tenían ahí. Lo cual era justificado, ya que, de no estar encerrado, él los habría asesinado a todos.

Pero, de todas maneras, seguía yendo a verlo. Gaara no entendía para nada a estas personas. ¿Por qué no gritaban y salían corriendo? Él estaba esperando que lo hicieran. O que, por lo menos, lo intentaran matar mientras que él estuviera débil y Madre no estuviera allí para ayudarlo. Pero no. No pasó nada. Ellos sólo ... mandaban personas a mirarlo. Todos los días, por lo menos una vez al día mandaban a alguien, puntuales como un reloj (como no había relojes, él los ocupaba como el suyo). A veces mandaban a un grupo de personas. Siempre para hablar con él. Y, después de un rato, esas personas se iban.

Al principio, Gaara había sospechado que eso era algún tipo de truco, pero, cuando no pasó nada, se dio cuenta de que eso era todo lo que estaban haciendo. Sólo hablaban. Era muy raro. Gaara nunca había hablado de esa manera antes. Conversar por conversar. Él sólo decía lo que necesitara decir, nada más y nada menos.

Nunca pasaban la línea negra, porque del otro lado era su dominio (y el de Madre, si Madre despertara), pero le hablaban y le hacían preguntas. No como una interrogación, dejaban a Suna de lado. Habría sido más fácil si le hubieran preguntado acerca de Suna; él había sido entrenado para enfrentarse a eso. Pero no parecían interesarles los secretos de su aldea.

Le preguntaban acerca de él.

Gaara se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Gaara? - le habían preguntado una vez, como si importara. - ¿Qué lugar es tu favorito para pasar el rato? ¿Te gusta el desierto, los bosques, las montañas, los océanos o los cañones de roca? Nos importa tu opinión, Gaara.

Gaara tampoco sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta. Al crecer como lo había hecho, él no tenía muchas preferencias. Sus preocupaciones habían sido evitar ser asesinado por los hombres de su padre y matar personas.

¿De verdad su mente era tan simple?

Gaara había crecido en el desierto, así que estaba más acostumbrado a ese paisaje, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Él nunca había visto montañas o el océano, así que no tenía idea cómo eran. Al final le habían dejado poner un poco de cada uno como papel en los muros de su habitación (era más una habitación que una celda), por lo que era como si estuviera mirando los mencionados paisajes. Probablemente era un genjutsu menor, pero "Kai" no lo dispersaba.

El desierto era aburrido. Ya había visto demasiado de él. No le gustaban las montañas o los cañones rocosos. Eran pelados, grises y feos. No era como si el pudiera juzgar qué era lindo y qué era feo, pero no le gustaban. El océano era prácticamente una muralla de niebla. Al final, de los cinco paisajes que tenían para elegir, el bosque era el más soportable. Era calmante y también interesante de ver para un niño de una tierra donde los árboles eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para caber en maceteros.

\- ¿Sabes ya cuál es tu color favorito, Gaara? - le preguntó el hombre rubio. Era el que mejor le caía a Gaara... bueno, al que odiaba menos. No sabía si nadie que jamás se hubiera encontrado le cayera buen, pero este hombre esa definitivamente mejor que cualquier otra persona que él conociera. Tenía un aire que no parecía jugar, como si el propósito de su vida fuera sólo escuchar a los demás y no comentar.

Un tiempo atrás, Gaara hubiera elegido el rojo, por la sangre. Pero ahí abajo él no tenía que probar su existencia. Era raro. Ellos querían que él estuviera ahí. O sr aseguraban de que él siguiera ahí, que no se hubiera escapado, pero, por lo menos, fingían ser agradables. Temari y Kankuro no se habían molestado en hacer eso.

Además, el rojo no combinaba con los verdes y cafés de afuera, así que Gaara se decidió por un amarillo dorado. Además, el amarillo que le habían dado venía con un patrón de madera, el cual era mucho más interesante que las paredes negras con las que habían venido los otros colores. Era divertido poder elegir algo. Gaara no se había dado cuenta de que elegir cosas tan insignificantes como el color del papel mural fuera a ser tan entretenido.

\- También te traje algunos libros por si te aburres. Perdón por no habértelos traído antes. No sabíamos qué te gustaría leer.

Gaara tomó los libros sin decir nada. Entre los títulos se encontraban "La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz", "La Rima del Antiguo Sabio", "Fotografía de Bosques" y "Perfiles de Amor y Valor". Nunca había escuchado de ninguno de esos libros.

Decidió leer primero el con castillos de arena en la portada. "Arte con Arena". Era un libro para civiles. Al parecer, las personas podían hacer hermosas esculturas y dibujos con...arena. Gaara recordaba jugar con la arena y hacer esas cosas, cuando él era muy pequeño. Pero se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo después de matar a tantas personas con su arena.

Ahora quería recordarlo.

\- Te veré mañana, Gaara - dijo el hombre. - Déjame saber si necesitas algo.

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención de Máxima Seguridad ANBU, Fila 8D_

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Ibiki. - ¿Qué papel eligió?

\- Por supuesto que el bosque - dijo Inoichi. - Me aseguré de que todos los otros fueran demasiado aburridos. Mira esto. Kilómetros de arena, terreno seco, cerros secos y una muralla de niebla. Por supuesto que va a elegir el que se ve diferente. Puede que su psiquis esté dañada por culpa de un sello mal hecho, pero sigue siendo capaz de generar pensamientos independientes. Además, puede ser que les hayamos puesto un pequeño, casi indetectable genjutsu que genera incomodidad e irritación el quien lo ve, así que eso pudo ayudarlo, aunque sea un poquito, en tomar su decisión. Ya sabes, las técnicas de siempre.

\- ¿El poder de las sugerencias? Excelente. Siempre parto con esa, sólo para asegurarme de que sean más dóciles.

\- No lo estamos interrogando, Ibiki - suspiró Inoichi

\- Estás jugando deliberadamente contra con su cabeza y lavándole el cerebro para que prefiera a Konoha sobre Suna. Yo diría que es lo suficientemente parecido - Ibiki se encogió de hombros.

Inoichi puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Aunque me sorprendió que no notara nada al principio. Terminó siendo que nunca lo entrenaron apropiadamente en nada. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, puedo entenderlo, tenían miedo de que los matara y sus habilidades especiales son únicas, pero ¿no es loco? Todo lo que sabe lo aprendió él sólo. Él es un tipo interesante de prodigio.

Ibiki caminó hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo va exactamente la terapia?

Inoichi se encogió de hombros y hojeó unos reportes.

\- Muy bien. Se dedica a hacer esculturas con arena y a dibujar. También le di algunos otros libros. La típica mierda propagandística de ser un guerrero noble y esas cosas; se me olvidó cuál era. Y unos clásicos de Konoha, una colección de fotografía de paisajes de Hi no Kuni y más cosas de Konoha, porque "Konoha es mucho mejor que Suna". Y uno de los libros de Jiraiya, para que se divierta.

\- Ibiki casi se atoró con el café.

\- Jiraiya...

\- ¡No Icha Icha, por todos los cielos! - gritó Inoichi. - ¡El otro! ¡El que no es pervertido!

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

\- Escuché que Naruto ha estado progresando bien - dijo el Sandaime. - ¿Está listo para una rango B no combativa fuera de la aldea?

\- Sí. El problema es que estamos lidiando con un grupo de ninjas forajidos de élite. Pero debería estar bien si yo estoy ahí. - dijo Jiraiya y Hiruzen suspiró de alivio. - Últimamente se ha estado sintiendo apretado en la aldea y estoy seguro de que los otros mocosos de Kakashi también lo apreciarían mucho.

\- Bien - dijo el Sandaime. - Esto acaba de llegar del Daimyo. Un tema de "papeleo" urgente. A veces pensamos que Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane como chistes, pero creo que tenían razón cuando le asignaron la misión a estos niños. Ya los mandé a llamar; se van a encontrar contigo en el portón de la aldea en una hora. Tu trabajo es ser su red de seguridad si aparece cualquier cosa fuera de los parámetros. No creo que tenga que recordarte que esto requiere discreción.

Papeleo. El Daimyo tenía a legiones de contadores y secretarios para hacer su papeleo. Él no gastaría dinero en shinobi para hacer algo tan simple como eso. Entonces era algo que requería mantenerse en secreto y posiblemente habilidades analíticas. Oficialmente había muchos equipos más experimentados que podrían lidiar con el Daimyo, pero nadie era tan estúpido como para pensar que Ino Yamanaka no tenía personalidad o que Shikamaru no era el más calificado para el trabajo. Sobre todo, después del numerito que se había montado con Itachi Uchiha, tan sólo un mes después del incidente de Orochimaru.

Por lo menos podían hacer pasar lo de Orochimaru como obra de Kakashi. ¿Lo de Itachi? No. No cuando los únicos adultos en el área estaban hospitalizados con heridas que eran claramente se Samehada.

Hiruzen no se sorprendería si la cara del chico entraba luego a los Libros Bingo. Y no lo decía de una manera buena. Él tenía doce y los niños de doce años no debían tener precios sobre sus cabezas. Ya atraían suficiente atención con Naruto.

\- ¿Va a venir Kakashi?

\- No - dijo el Sandaime. - Ya va a ser lo suficientemente difícil para tu cuidar a tres niños sin tener que hacerlo también con un bebé.

Jiraiya se rio de la broma.

\- No le va a agradar escuchar eso.

\- No. Por suerte tengo un plan para mantenerlo ocupado ahora que ha vuelto a tener un control casi completo de su chakra. Konoha necesita a sus soldados de vuelta al campo tan pronto como sea posible - dijo el Sandaime. - Si Kakashi no puede pelear, entonces por lo menos debería poder huir. No se le va a quitar el precio que tiene sobre su cabeza.

Jiraiya paró de escribir y miró hacia arriba.

\- Ese es problema de Tsunade, yo ya no lo puedo ayudar.

\- Oh - susurró el Sandaime, sacando un kunai de rara forma de un cajón de su escritorio. - Creo que sí puedes. Sobre todo, porque Tsunade me informó que los sellos de mano no son necesarios cuando se trata de fuinjutsu.

Jiraiya tartamudeó al reconocer qué era.

\- ¿Qué...? Sensei, eso es una locura. Ha pasado más de una década y ni siquiera yo lo he podido comprender...

\- Por lo que yo sé, tú tomaste uno, viste todos los cálculos que implicaba y te rendiste. - El Sandaime se sentó tras su escritorio e hizo un gesto que implicaba que no le importaba. - Haz que suceda, Jiraiya.

\- … ¿Y si no lo hace? - preguntó Jiraiya.

El Sandaime se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces probablemente vamos a tener algo para mantenerlo ocupado por los próximos años. Pero eso no va a ser un problema, estoy seguro de que él va a encontrar una manera.

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

\- Por la misma razón por la que a Inoichi Yamanaka le va a funcionar lo de Gaara. Porque la desesperación es una maravillosa profesora y un humano puede lograr grandes cosas cuando no tiene más opciones. Tú puedes vivir sin ella, pero te garantizo que Kakashi va a dedicarse con su vida a aprender esta técnica si eso significa que va a volver a estar activo.

No había nada más dañino para la psiquis de un ninja, sobre todo para uno con reputación, que el pensar que sólo era un peso muerto. No era por el ego (el ego te mataba y Kakashi era un superviviente), era la necesidad de importar. Todos ellos habían nacido para ser shinobi de Konoha y, para muchos, no había sido su propia elección. La vida del kunai sangriento era su única opción.

\- ... Supongo.

\- Y, algo más importante - el Sandaime sonrió con suficiencia - a pesar de su estúpida incapacidad de tener sentido común en toda situación, no hay forma de negar que él es mejor en matemáticas que tú.

Jiraiya hizo una mueva.

\- Wow, sensei. Qué duro.

Hiruzen Sarutobi se rio.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

Para ser honesto, uno pensaría que yo estaba en un manicomio si se guiaba por el cuidado que tenían las personas alrededor mío. Sólo estuve ahí once segundos de los supuestos "tres días" que debería haber estado. Sin daño físico o mental (creo) permanente. Y aun así mi padre me prohibió practicar nuestra técnica de sombras, a pesar de que yo estuviera más equipado para lidiar con el sentimiento de ser psicológicamente sofocado.

Por lo menos el método para protegerme de Kakashi-sensei era exigirme más con su lógica de mientras-más-sudas-menos-sangras. Según Ino, eso se debía a su incapacidad para formular demostraciones de afecto normales.

Me había sorprendido (y también impresionado) lo rápido que Izumo lo había logrado. Debió haber ido corriendo hacia el Hokage en el momento en que la misión llegó a su escritorio. Muchas personas parecían olvidar que los Chunin de escritorio seguían siendo Chunin. Si él pudiera pelear y entrenar tan eficientemente como trabajaba, entonces, definitivamente estaría listo para un ascenso de rango.

\- Bebe algo de agua antes de que te vayas - dijo mi madre. Tomé el vaso que me ofrecía y me forcé a beber el líquido. Cayó por mi esófago como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo. "No pienses en eso."

\- Lo estás pensando de una manera demasiado lógica - dijo mi madre. No sonó como un cumplido.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Fue la lógica lo que me salvó. Si no hubiera salido del trance, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido cómo escapar y, entonces, de verdad estarías lidiando con un desastre - le respondí.

\- No es nada - me dijo en voz baja. - Sólo esperaba... que reaccionaras. No recuerdo la última vez que te vi reaccionar a algo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunté. - Me alegro cuando veo que a importan les va bien; me siento triste cuando algo va mal; me enojo cuando veo algo injusto. Ves mis expresiones faciales todos los días. Incluso a veces me molestas con mi "cara de pensar".

\- No me refer... olvídalo. No importa si no tienes problemas con "sólo un poco de tortura del submarino".

\- Mira - dije - no voy a decir que no fue mala, porque lo fue. Y tuve demasiado miedo. Pero sé nadar en la vida real. Puedo caminar sobre el agua. También he entrenado con algunos jutsu de agua, así que no me voy a ahogar a menos de que se me acabe el chakra y, si eso pasara, y él ya estaría muerto. De hecho, salí del incidente con menos miedo de ahogarme que antes, así que todo terminó bien.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Esperas que me crea eso, Shikamaru?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te vi hacer un gesto antes de meterte a la ducha...

\- Esa fue una vez y es porque el agua estaba fría.

\- Shikamaru.

\- Está bien. A veces tengo... pero son cortas ¡y siempre me acuerdo después de cómo lo conquisté! - Honestamente. Me habían torturado a mí, no a ellos. No veía por qué se preocupaban tanto. - Todos se están preocupado tanto por mí, mientras que yo solamente quiero no dejar que nada que me haga mal me retrase.

Mi mamá se quedó callada por un largo rato. Finalmente, dijo:

\- Supongo que debí haber esperado esto de ti. Siempre te valías de ti mismo, incluso cuando eras un niño. Yo diría que eres agresivamente independiente. Y aunque me alivie que puedas ser tan fuerte, también me hace sentir muy... distante. Quiero comprender cómo te sientes, Shikamaru. Quiero saber por qué cosas has pasado. No puedo hacer eso si no me dejas.

Quería decirle que no, que ella no quería realmente, pero yo sabía que era mejor no contradecir a mi propia madre.

\- Puedo ver cosas como tu promoción a Genin y a ti entrenando con tu equipo - siguió ella. - Cosas pequeñas, para los álbumes de fotos. Pero ¿qué pasa con las cosas importantes, como esta? Dices que nada valen mi tiempo. Y, aunque entiendo que no quieres cargar a las personas que te rodean con cosas con las que puedes lidiar solo... yo sólo deseo que podamos hablar más a menudo. Es como si vivieras en tu propio mundo, separado del resto de nosotros por un muro de ladrillo.

No sabía qué responderle, así que me despedí de ella, le informé que la misión no debería durar más de un mes y le dirigí a los directorios privados de Konoha para encontrarme con Ino y Naruto.

Legalmente, se suponía que, por seguridad, los diseños de los edificios del palacio del Daimyo eran un secreto para todos excepto el mismo Daimyo, pero, por supuesto, esa no era la realidad. Los constructores, los ingenieros, los sirvientes, los shinobi... el Daimyo era el que, probablemente conocía menos acerca de su propia casa. Después de todo, uno no esperaría que un tipo de su posición se estuviera arrastrando para encontrar pasadizos secretos.

Konoha mantenía un grupo de planos constantemente actualizados de la casa del Daimyo. Cada vez que hubiera una misión asignada en el palacio, los Shino incluso que participaban eran responsables de actualizas los datos. Ese no era un problema para mí. Entre los clones de Naruto y los jutsu mentales de Ino, podíamos, con facilidad, cubrir todo el terreno en un lapso corto de tiempo.

\- Aquí están - dijo Ino, sacando un grueso archivador. Lo abrimos y miramos adentro. No había duda de que era de donde vivía el Daimyo. Todo, de adentro hacia afuera, estaba diseñado para ser seguro, desde el posicionamiento de lugares de guardia, el borde curvo del techo hasta la composición de las mismas murallas... estaba hecho para hacerle la vida lo más dura posible a los intrusos.

En teoría, nuestra misión era simple. El Daimyo necesitaba ayuda en hacer limpieza y papeleo.

Eso sólo podía significar que había problemas en la corte de Hi no Kuni. El Daimyo tenía a legiones de pajes y sirvientes para hacer los trabajos que estaban asignados a nosotros en el papel. La única razón por la cual le pediría shinobi a Konoha para hacer cosas tan triviales era que él no podía confiar en su personal para que las hiciera. Podría desde ser algo tan simple como lavado de dinero en su tesoro hasta algo tan serio como un traidor que sacudía la cadena de mando normal.

Esto iba a ser muy entretenido.

\- Esta no sólo va a ser una investiga estándar. También involucra infiltración. Haga lo que haga el Daimyo, él no puede dejar que el resto de su corte sepa que está haciendo algo que, probablemente sea contra ellos; esa la razón por la que disfrazó la misión como algo así de inocuo - expliqué. - Será mejor para nosotros que no mostremos de manera obvia que somos shinobi; de otra forma, quien sea que esté causando problemas va a tener cuidado de no dejar pistas que podamos encontrar.

\- ¿Vamos a usar disfraces? - preguntó Naruto. - Porque tengo unos muy...

\- Los bigotes de plástico y las pelucas de payaso arcoíris no cuentan, Naruto - dijo Ino.

\- Sabremos los detalles cuando lleguemos ahí - interrumpí. - Por mientas informémonos de cómo trabajan por dentro Tanyu y la corte del Daimyo. - Habíamos sido entrenados para imitar patrones específicos de comportamiento tanto de civiles como sirvientes y nobles cuando estábamos en la Academia, pero era probable que el comando central enviara a alguien para controlar nuestro progreso antes del término de la semana para cerciorarse de que estuviéramos al tanto.

\- ¿No tiene él su propio ejército? - Naruto se rascó la cabeza. - Pensé que a la gente de allá no le gustaban los shinobi. ¿Por qué confiaría en nosotros?

\- Tenemos una buena relación de negocios con nuestro Daimyo. Él no confía en los shinobi, pero, como él es un alto cargo, sería estúpido si él confiara en nadie. Él confía en que Konoha va a completar la misión y ganarse su paga. En otras palabras, cuenta con que seamos deshonestos; porque ya se supone que lo tenemos que ser. En estos momentos él está más preocupado acerca de las "honestas" personas de su corte, porque no puede saber cuándo no lo van a ser.

\- Además, Konoha tiene un pacto con el Daimyo. Somos una aldea autónoma, pero no podemos aceptar misiones que lo puedan dañar directamente. Lo que nos da el efecto de que sólo podemos trabajar con él, no contra él, por lo que somos una buena arma contra sus enemigos, ya que él nos puede contratar para librarse de ellos y no al revés - explicó Ino.

\- ¿Qué nos detiene de tomar esas misiones si lo quisiéramos? - preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Te refieres a traicionarlo? - dije yo. - Buena, la verdad es que nada. Pero no nos interesa mucho comenzar una guerra con nuestro propio Daimyo cuando ya existen suficientes problemas.

* * *

 _Casa de Jiraiya_

\- ¿Me llamaste? - preguntó Kakashi al entrar a la habitación donde Jiraiya estaba empacando sus cosas.

Jiraiya pestañeó. Una. Dos veces.

\- ... No lo hice. - Bueno, iba a hacerlo, pero no era posible que Kakashi hubiera sabido eso. Y tampoco nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que Kakashi Hatake estaba, por una vez en su vida, adelantado... demasiado adelantado. Jiraiya se tomó un momento para pensar en la posibilidad de que el mundo se hubiera invertido y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, soltando un largo suspiro.

\- Escuché que el Equipo 7 está a punto de irse a una misión a Tanyu y yo no estoy invitado. ¿Es verdad? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Órdenes del Hokage - gruñó Jiraiya. Metió un traje de sirviente de repuesto en su macuto y comenzó a buscar en su escritorio. "¿Dónde puse ese portafolio?" - Naruto terminó de empacar hace unos minutos, si quieres ir a verlo. Se fue con Shikamaru e Ino a la sala de mapas. Nos vamos a encontrar en el portón de entrada de la aldea.

Kakashi hizo un puchero.

\- Pero voy a estar tan solo.

Jiraiya no se la creyó. No era tan idiota como pretendía serlo. Bajo ese calmado exterior estaba alguien que se había pasado las últimas semanas sin hacer nada, excepto sentir culpa por algo que no había hecho y planeando exactamente cuán extremadamente dolorosa y desproporcionada iba a ser su venganza sobre dos hombres que estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

Como lo hacía el mocoso cuando las cosas no iban como él quería. Él tenía un cerebro más delicado que lo que dejaba mostrar. No podía romperse con meses de tortura, pero se destruía como una pasa al sol si alguien iba por su alma.

Jiraiya se rio.

\- ¿No tienes a esas voces en tu cabeza para que te hagan compañía?

\- Ese es el Sandaime, no soy yo.

Eso le arrugó el ceño a Jiraiya.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva actuando así?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo idea. Nunca lo hace en público. Sólo lo sé porque le gusta estar a solas conmigo para regañarme...

\- Qué sorpresa.

\- ... y a veces comienza a murmurar para sí después de que yo me vaya. Al principio no me preocupé, porque hay muchas personas que lo hacen cuando están pensando en algo, pero uno no escucha todos los días a alguien que discuta consigo mismo.

Eso era algo preocupante, pero la psicología no era la especialidad de Jiraiya y no estaba seguro de si debiera ir hablando de eso por ahí. Su situación política con las otras aldeas ya era bastante delicada; Konoha no debía mostrar ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad o sería su fin.

¿A quién le importaba qué pasaba tras bambalinas si el Sandaime Hokage hacía bien su trabajo?

\- La respuesta es que no - respondió automáticamente Jiraiya cuando Kakashi abrió su boca de nuevo.

\- Ni siquiera escuchaste mi pregunta. Iba a preguntar si yo NO iba a ir y, por regla de doble negativos...

\- Cállate, Kakashi. No vas a ir y punto - dijo cortantemente Jiraiya. - Y no te atrevas a hacer una pataleta. Si quieres hacer una pelotera, anda donde el Sandaime.

\- Naruto va a ir. Las personas que lo persiguen son peores que las que me persiguen a mí - señaló Kakashi.

\- Naruto puede convertir en cenizas todo lo que esté en un radio de diez metros y eso es sólo liberando la primera cola - soltó Jiraiya. "Ah. Ahí está."

Para el ojo sin entrenar, Jiraiya simplemente estaba sosteniendo un manojo de papeles viejos y doblados. Seguían siendo un montón de papeles viejos y doblados para el ojo entrenado.

Kakashi se encogió, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

\- Así que me estás llamando más inútil que un Genin.

\- Lo eres si ese Genin es Naruto Uzumaki - dijo Jiraiya, aunque eso no era necesariamente cierto. Kakashi seguía siendo bastante peligroso. Sólo que ya no era tan peligroso como algunos tipos que querían su cabeza. Lo cual era la razón por la cual a Kakashi lo estaban cuidando como a un inútil noble civil, a pesar de que fuera un Jonin que podía ocuparse fácilmente de la mayoría de los mercenarios. - Pero vas a dejar de serlo.

Y le lanzó un montón de celulosa a Kakashi en la cabeza.

Kakashi lo atrapó con las manos, miró la portada y se quedó congelado.

No era el cuaderno el que era especial, por supuesto, era la información que contenía. Una técnica efectiva y eficiente que no necesitaba sellos de manos, perfecta para alguien con reservas medianas a bajas de chakra y un estilo de pelea que se apoyaba más en la velocidad que en la fuerza. En la portada, con tinta desteñida, todavía se podían leer los nombres que los dos hombres cuyas ideas estaban adentro.

Un nombre, escrito en una caligrafía enredada y fina...

"Propiedad de Tobirama Senju"

(Y, abajo, el segundo nombre, en letras regulares y redondeadas...)

("Modificaciones por Minato Namikaze")

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Cuántos de ustedes se esperaban eso?**


	32. Un Caballo de Madera

Capítulo 32: Un Caballo de Madera

* * *

 _Casa de Jiraiya_

La cara de Kakashi era una mezcla entre la de un perro al cual lo habían pateado y la de un pez fuera del agua. Era demasiado para Jiraiya, que explotó en una risa histérica.

\- Este... ¿es este el Hiraishin no Jutsu? - susurró Kakashi.

Jiraiya se dobló con una carcajada.

\- ¿TÚ lo tuviste todo este tiempo?

Jiraiya asintió, riéndose todavía. Bueno, tal vez Jiraiya debió habérselo entregado antes en lugar de esperar a que el Sandaime se lo recordara. Pero no podía haber dejado que Kakashi pusiera sus manos sobre él justo después de la muerte de Minato. Jiraiya no era TAN irresponsable. Dejar que un adolescente depresivo con un ojo que le parasitaba el chakra intentara saltos dimensionales era buscar problemas.

Y después vinieron los viajes de Jiraiya, y Orochimaru, y Akatsuki, y.… él estaba ocupado ¿ya?

Lo que fuera. Ver a Kakashi tan sorprendido que no podía hablar era algo único en la vida y toda la espera había valido la pena.

Kakashi llevó delicadamente el paquete a su pecho, como si se fuera a romper si lo descuidaba en lo más mínimo. Lo cual era verdad. Decir que estaba desarmado no lo alcanzaba a describir... era un conglomerado caótico de pergamino viejo que se mantenía sujeto con sueños y esperanza. Al mismo Jiraiya se le había caído varias veces y había desistido en armarlo de nuevo hace mucho tiempo, prefiriendo juntar las páginas en cualquier orden que se le ocurriera y manteniéndolo todo en una sola masa con varias combinaciones de cinta adhesiva e hilos.

No creía que Tobirama jamás hubiera aprendido a numerar sus páginas y estaba bastante seguro de que Minato, por muy ordenado que fuera, tampoco lo había hecho.

Si había alguien que se mereciera la ardua tarea de volver a poner la cosa en su orden correcto, era Kakashi.

Lo más divertid era verlo reverenciar un montón de papeles doblados más que lo que le hacía a cualquier persona en el planeta.

\- ¡Deberías ver tu cara! - dijo Jiraiya.

\- Ah ¿sí? - respondió Kakashi, no dejándose ser el tema de la broma por mucho tiempo. - Si lo has tenido todo este tiempo ¿cómo no he escuchado ninguna historia de un Sannin teletransportándose?

Jiraiya cerró su boca de manera petulante.

\- Me gustaría verte descifrando algo que ni siquiera está en escritura estándar.

Esa había sido una genial idea del Yondaime. Se había inventado su propio lenguaje de sellos desde cero con el único propósito de mejorar una de las curiosidades del Nidaime.

Porque eso era originalmente el Hiraishin. Una curiosidad que con suerte funcionaba. El experimento de Tobirama con un equivalente al Shunshin basado en fuinjutsu. Esa era la versión que habían aprendido los guardias del Hokage y, como era más lenta, inexacta y complicada que incluso el Kawarimi, se había quedado como otra aplicación teórica de fuinjutsu en lugar de una técnica útil.

\- ¿Como qué? - preguntó Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero Minato había reconocido su potencial, declarado la escritura estándar de Uzushiogakure como inútil (aunque hubiese sido creada por los mayores maestros de sellos de la historia y funcionaba perfectamente bien para básicamente cualquier otra aplicación por siglos) e inventó un nuevo sistema de sellado completamente nuevo. Todo eso para mejorar la velocidad y eficiencia de UNA técnica.

Y entonces él llegó y se murió sin haberle enseñado a nadie qué quería decir exactamente con ese enredo numérico.

Exceptuando por tal vez, una persona.

\- Como esas filas de numerosos y letras que no tienen ninguna operación. Ni siquiera están marcadas. ¿Qué propósito tiene? ¿eh? - preguntó Jiraiya, apuntando a una página al azar.

Kakashi levantó una ceja y, dos segundos después respondió:

\- Eso es sólo él siendo demasiado flojo como para escribir cien variables diferentes para cinco dimensiones diferentes veinte veces.

Jiraiya le lanzó un rollo de papel a la arrogante cara de Kakashi.

\- Sal de aquí, cerebrito.

Kakashi esquivó el rollo y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando le echó una segunda mirada a la obra maestra de Minato.

\- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir? - preguntó.

Oh, eso de nuevo.

\- Ese es tu trabajo. Tú eres su sensei y él era el tuyo - dijo Jiraiya, viendo si mirar el código secreto del Hiraishin.

\- Tú eres su padrino - le devolvió Kakashi.

Jiraiya se enterró la cara en sus manos.

\- No me lo recuerdes...

\- Deberías decírselo - repitió Kakashi.

\- ¿Y qué le digo exactamente? - siseó Jiraiya. - "Oye, Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de todos esos años que pasaste solo, con una infancia de mierda? ¡Eso se podría haber evitado si yo hubiera decidido tomar responsabilidad y cuidarte como se supone que lo iba a hacer, en lugar de tomar e ir a prostíbulos! ¡Pero eso no pasó porque yo fui lo suficientemente egoísta e irresponsable como para pensar que mi propio dolor era mayor que el tuyo, que eres el legado de mi estudiante y el mayor héroe de Konoha!

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- Suena bien para mí.

Jiraiya miró hacia abajo y comenzó a distraerse con los broches de su macuto.

\- Le voy a decir todo cuando controle la novena cola - prometió Jiraiya.

Kakashi miró por la ventana.

\- Eso puede ser más pronto de lo que crees.

* * *

 _Portón de Entrada_

Por primera vez, era Kakashi-sensei el que nos esperaba a nosotros y no al revés... lo más probable es que fuera porque esta era una reunión a la que no había sido invitado, por lo que no estaba obligado a gastar el tiempo de nadie.

Aunque estaba ansioso por liderar mi primera misión, doblemente porque regresábamos a Tanyu, también estaba extremadamente nervioso.

Deseaba que Kakashi-sensei fuera con nosotros. No tenía nada contra Jiraiya; él era un Sannin, después de todo y confiaba en Naruto como un juez de carácter. Pero me había acostumbrado a mi antiguo equipo.

Como un Chunin en todo menos rango, yo sabía que se suponía que yo me debía poder adaptar y trabajar con equipos de extraños elegidos por habilidades más que personalidades. Uno no podía esperar quedarse en su área cómoda de compañeros de Academia para siempre, no cuando la vida y la muerte eran tan impredecibles. Pero la mayoría de las personas tenía varios años de paz antes de subir de rango y una parte de mí quería ser como ellos, los promedios, que en su ignorancia no se tienen que preocupar.

Inteligentes o estúpidos, todos éramos marionetas. Y no estaba seguro de si saber lo suficiente como para querer un cambio era mejor que no ser consciente de las cadenas que nos ataban. ¿Era infeliz un pájaro en su nido porque no conocía ni le interesaban las filosofías de la creación, al igual de las partículas subatómicas en el suelo y las estrellas en el espacio? ¿Acaso no estaba contenta un ratón en su madriguera, aunque no tuviera control sobre su ambiente, siendo un simple sujeto de la Madre Naturaleza, quien elegía si él debería congelarse, ahogarse o morir de inanición?

Es porque no conocían nada más. Un animal salvaje no necesitaba ni los libros ni los secretos del universo. La mayoría de las personas no conocía nada excepto las cosas frente a sus narices, sin saber nada de qué pasaba bajo sus pies. Uno no podía extrañar lo que nunca tuvo; uno no podía desear lo que nunca se imaginó.

\- ¿Está segura de que estará bien sin nosotros, sensei? - preguntó Ino, medio en broma y medio en serio.

\- Estaré bien. Más o menos - admitió y pareció que en su ojo había un brillo de esperanza que no estaba ahí antes. - Pero... esperen. Tengo algo para ustedes tres. - Sacó tres paquetes envueltos en papel café, uno para cada uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué es esto, sensei? - pregunté, agarrando uno y sintiéndole los bordes. - Parece un libro.

Naruto sonrió.

\- No es uno de sus libros pervertidos ¿verdad?

Kakashi-sensei tuvo la decencia de parecer ofendido por esa acusación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Lo quedamos mirando fijamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, si van a ser tan malagradecidos, entonces se los quito...

\- No, está bien - dijo Ino y rompió el papel de su paquete.

Naruto y yo hicimos lo mismo con los nuestros, aunque no había sido realmente necesario, porque todos los libros eran iguales... y menos mal no eran Icha Icha.

Nombres, caras, rangos, jutsu y habilidades conocidas, afiliaciones, antiguas afiliaciones (si eran forajidos), aldeas ofreciendo o aceptando recompensas, valores de recompensas por muerto o vivo, órdenes de escapar si visto...

\- ¿Sensei- pregunté - es este un Libro Bingo?

\- La última versión actualizada - sonrió. - Incluso les conseguí la versión platino limitada y personalizada.

Lo cual terminó siendo que él había escrito nuestros nombres en la primera página... con lápiz grafito. Ni siquiera algo vagamente permanente.

Lápiz grafito.

\- Considérenlo como un regalo por sobrevivir su primer examen Chunin de mi parte.

Naruto, Ino y yo nos contuvimos de quejarnos. Eso se traducía a "memorícense esta cosa al derecho y al revés; les voy a preguntar cuando vuelvan de su misio en Tanyu" en Kakañol. Yamato tenía una expresión que mezclaba piedad y alegría, como a él le hubiera tocado hacer algo similar y estaba aliviado de que otra persona por hiciera esta vez. Había visto esa misma sonrisa en Naruto antes, cada vez que Kiba se metía en problemas por una broma en su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué es tan gruesa? - preguntó Ino. - He visto a mi papá con algunas copias. No debería ser así de gordo.

\- Eso es porque es mi recopilación personal de todos los Libros Bingo de las otras aldeas - explicó Kakashi-sensei. - Es importante que sepan a quién buscan las otras aldeas. No espero que vayan por ahí cazando recompensas muy luego, pero siempre es bueno conocer los ninjas peligrosos. Intenté organizarlos por tamaño de recompensa, porque eso es, generalmente, un buen indicador de habilidad, aunque lo cambié a veces si no estoy de acuerdo con la opinión popular... normalmente porque el ninja con una recompensa menor es más peligroso de una u otra manera. De todas formas, las últimas páginas son un índice por orden alfabético y las primeras son una tabla de contenidos, así que no es tanto como parece.

Kakashi-sensei podía ser muy organizado para ser una persona tan desorganizada. Le eché un vistazo de nuevo al libro. Había colores marcando la parte superior de cada página, mostrando cada aldea que ofrecía recompensa por un ninja en particular. Los ninja muy poderosos eran normalmente buscados por todas las aldeas menos la propia. Los forajidos muy poderosos eran buscados por todas, incluyendo la propia. Ino no estaba tan impresionada como yo.

\- ¿Hizo esto con crayón? - preguntó, apuntando a las marcas de colores.

\- Tal vez.

\- Usted tiene veintiséis. Vive en una aldea ninja. ¿De dónde sacó crayones?

\- Oiga ¿Quién es el tipo con el tremendo cuchillo carnicero? También tiene una máscara. ¿Acaso es su primo en secreto? - preguntó Naruto, apuntando a una página al azar.

\- Ese es Zabuza Momochi. El tipo que mató a Gato y la razón por la que está ese desastre en Uzu ¿recuerdas? - dije yo.

\- Ah, sí.

\- Y.… creo que eso es todo. No me gustan las despedidas largas. Así que... háganlo bien, no la caguen y espero que tengan mejor suerte que yo - dijo Kakashi-sensei. - No se olviden de cepillarse los dientes. Si algo sale mal, hagan muchos clones y corran como un murciélago del infierno. Y, Jiraiya...

\- ¿Qué, mocoso?

\- Asegúrate de que no se mueran. Eso es importante.

\- Wow, gracias, sensei - respondió Naruto.

"¿Desde cuándo que Naruto puede ser sarcástico?" me preguntó Ino, moviendo los labios.

"Está en un equipo contigo, conmigo y con Kakashi-sensei. Lo hubiera aprendido tarde o temprano" le susurré de vuelta.

\- ¡Escuché eso! - gritó Naruto.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Hyuga_

\- Hinata.

Hinata se encogió y se quedó mirando los nudillos, que estaban envueltos en vendas. Sabía qué se venía.

\- Sí, padre.

"Sólo discúlpate. Inclínate respetuosamente y di que estás de acuerdo con todo lo que dice y tal vez, sólo tal vez, te va a despedir antes de comenzar a hablarte acerca de ser una desgracia para el clan de nuevo. Primero, una debilucha y ahora una pequeña bárbara que preferiría usar sus nudillos como una Inuzuka en lugar de una Hyuga..."

\- ... Sin embargo, la fuerza es fuerza y no puedo ser tan injusto como para no reconocerla cuando la veo.

"... por otro lado ¿tengo que hacerlo?"

Hinata tragó. No recordaba realmente qué le había pasado al arbolito, pero ya no estaba... y su padre parecía más interesado en cómo había destruido el árbol (¿de verdad había hecho eso?) por sobre el daño asociado a eso. Aunque era demasiado pequeño y, probablemente Hiashi Hyuga se había estado queriendo librar de él por años.

\- Quiero que vuelvas a luchar con Hanabi. No te contengas.

"No. No, no, no, no. Si pierdo... pero si gano, entonces van a ponerle el sello a Hanabi..."

Hinata volvió a mirar por la ventana, donde los sirvientes del clan recogían lo que quedaba del árbol destruido para llevárselo.

"No a Hanabi. No. No tengo salida."

* * *

 _Algún lugar de Konoha_

\- Que bueno encontrarte aquí - dijo el Sandaime. - No te he visto a la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. - Pausó, analizando sus alrededores (un búnker bajo tierra guardado por todos lados por varios operativos ANBU de lealtad cuestionable) y se rio un poco de su ironía.

Danzo Shimura miró los muros de

concreto que los rodeaban.

\- Bueno, qué puedo decir. A veces me gusta cambiar de paisaje.

Ambos compartieron una breve sonrisa. El Sandaime sabía que eran sólo eso, sonrisas y nada más. Pero Hiruzen Sarutobi extrañaba los días en que su amistad todavía era buena y verdadera, cuando le podían contar bromas al otro sin que estas tuvieran algún significado aparte del humor.

Maldita fuera, ese no debería ser su trabajo. Deberían estar en el Cuarto Hokage, no el Tercero. La persona del Sandaime Hokage debería haber muerto cuando nominó al Yondaime Hokage. Si tan solo ese noble idiota no hubiera ido a matarse. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Hiruzen Sarutobi debió haber muerto la noche del ataque del Kyuubi y lo hubiera hecho de haber sido lo suficientemente rápido. Hubiera dado feliz su vida para mantener la prosperidad de la aldea. No servía llorar sobre castillos en el aire, pero el arrepentimiento estaría ahí para siempre.

Hubieran tenido a Minato Namikaze. En su lugar, estaban él y Danzo, dos viejos que hace rato habían pasado sus años mozos.

Minato Namikaze había sido un hombre muy especial para él. No porque había sido el Kiroii Senko. No porque había sido un experto en sellos. No porque había sido un luchador extraordinario. Él había sido un hombre capaz de sobrevivir el nido de víboras que rodeaba a las posiciones de poder sin tener que falsear su amabilidad. Él había sido capaz de llorar en el funeral de un hombre al que había asesinado a sangre fría y nadie dudaría de su sinceridad, ni siquiera un poco.

No, cada poco de su amor y felicidad había sido completamente real, incluso cuando había estado rodeado por traidores por sus cuatro flancos y Hiruzen Sarutobi nunca pudo comprender cómo lograba hacerlo.

\- Por favor - dijo Danzo. - Siéntate. - Señaló a los únicos muebles en la sala: un par de pisos de madera y una mesita en mal estado. - Me disculpo por no tener mejores las mejores instalaciones para ti. Se que no parece mucho, pero las hicieron de uno de los árboles del Shodaime y tienen un gran valor sentimental para mí. Espero que su interesante historia pueda reponer por su incomodidad.

\- Ah, bueno, gracias. Qué interesante - devolvió el Sandaime.

\- Por supuesto, cuando digo "historia interesante", me refiero a que esto fue un intento de caballo de madera que hicieron dos Genin, borrachos con vino de cocina - agregó Danzo. Las dos sillas iban a ser las patas y planeábamos unirlas después...

\- Oh, por todos los cielos - suspiró Hiruzen. - El cuerpo no se paraba bien y siempre terminaba pareciendo como un cangrejo cado vuelta...

\- Tobirama estaba furioso porque destruimos uno de los árboles de su hermano, pero Hashirama se estaba cagando de la risa...

\- ¡Eso no es ni siquiera una mesa, sólo le diste vuelta y lo apoyaste en la cola y la cabeza sin terminar!

Danzo se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo iba a malgastar.

Hiruzen se sentó en su "silla" e intentó no reírse. Esto pasaba cada maldita que vez que iba a hablar con Danzo. Si hubiera sido más estúpido, se le hubiera olvidado el hecho de que Danzo Shimura era el responsable del adoctrinamiento de quién sabe cuántos niños.

Oh, pero eso estaba "completamente bien", porque no había raptado a ningún niño en años (qué cosa de la que estar orgulloso), ya que Raíz ya estaba lo suficientemente llena y todos esos malditos huérfanos ya habían crecido y no se les podía ayudar.

La Aldea esto, la Aldea lo otro. Así era el día de Danzo No-Te-Preocupes-Hiruzen-Que-Feliz-Sacrifico-Mi-Dignidad-Por-La-Aldea-Para-Que-Tú-No-Tengas-Que-Hacerlo-Porque-Soy-Bueno Shimura. Y ahora él le estaba ofreciendo té y disculpándose por la falta de decoración interior apropiada.

\- ¿Quieres algo de azúcar?

El Sandaime apretó sus labios.

-No, gracias.

\- Qué bueno, porque no tengo.

\- Sabes que no me gusta el azúcar.

\- Tengo galletas saladas, si preferirías eso a las galletitas de té. Las puedes meter al té y decir que es sopa; no le importaría. - Miró al té mal hecho con algo de desprecio. - Igual no creo que haga una gran diferencia.

Lo que más daba miedo era que no estuviese actuando. Danzo Shimura era genuinamente... no amable, porque no era amable... pero era una persona muy bien educada. Casi hasta el punto en que lo había sido el Yondaime Hokage, pero Minato Namikaze no había raptado niños. Sin embargo, había sido directamente responsable de más muertes en una batalla que Danzo en toda su vida.

(Si era indirectamente, entonces Danzo le ganaba por mucho.)

Bueno, no iba a llegar a ninguna parte comparando a Danzo Shimura con el Yondaime Hokage. Minato odiaba y lamentaba legítimamente cada muerte que causaba. Por otro lado, Danzo no se oponía a la guerra si lo ayudaba a cumplir sus objetivos. Ser bien educado y ser amable eran dos cosas sin ninguna relación.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, antes de que el Sandaime hablara de nuevo, absolutamente determinado en no dejar distraerse. Danzo lo había invitado ahí; iba a sacarle el jugo.

\- Me voy a ir si esto es, de nuevo, acerca de tu pequeño desacuerdo con Shikaku Nara.

\- Oh, no, no - dijo Danzo. - ¿Shikaku Nara? ¿Por qué me preocuparía por él?

Una mentira. Una mentira descarada.

Danzo no había pasado los últimos años escondiéndose bajo tierra, rodeado de sus guardaespaldas y sin poder ser accedido por el resto del mundo sin ninguna razón. No era difícil inferir la razón de su enemistad: Raíz, niños prodigio y el producto del matrimonio entre Shikaku y Yoshino sólo sumaban una cosa... pero qué había pasado exactamente en ese conflicto era un misterio incluso para él.

Parecía que ambos estaban determinados por mantener su guerra privada, privada, algo por lo cual el Hokage estaba eternamente agradecido. No era necesario arrastrar al resto de Konoha a ese desastre.

La primera opción sería que sólo danzaran eternamente el uno alrededor del otro. Tristemente, la segunda y más probable era que uno tendría que irse a manos del otro.

No pasaría por mucho tiempo.

Por el lado de Danzo, ni siquiera los Uchiha en la cima de su poder tuvieron dificultades encontrando brechas en sus defensas y escondites. Y por el lado de Shikaku... bueno, el Hokage no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo para mantener alejada a Raíz, pero, como todavía no se había ido nada al extremo de los Uchiha, estaba funcionando.

 _"_ Eventualmente, uno de ellos le va a llevar ventaja al otro" observó el Sandaime.

"Sobre mi cadáver" respondió Hiruzen.

"Exactamente" dijo el Sandaime. "Te das cuenta de que somos la única cosa que previene que todo se vaya al diablo ¿verdad? Shikaku no ha intentado destruir directamente a Danzo porque tú lo proteges y Danzo no ha intentado destruir directamente el Clan Nara porque tiene miedo de que te enojes.

No le gustaba mucho ninguna de esas opciones. A pesar de todo, él tenía que proteger a Konoha y el que dos shinobi de ella estuvieran uno contra el otro lo disgustaba. Su deber era mantener vivas a tantas personas como pudiera.

Odiaba quedar en la mitad de la pelea.

\- Mira, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero no me vengas con patrañas, Danzo. Obviamente tiene algo que ver con su hijo...

\- ... oh ¿Eso? Eso fue hace años. Un error tonto de mi parte, debo admitir. - Danzo se encogió de hombros. - Los Yamanaka no dijeron que no. Los Aburame, uno de los clanes nobles, no dijo que no. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Shikaku el Dormilón era el único que iba a tener pelotas? - Tomó un sorbo de su té, todavía con una sonrisa por su chiste. - Cualquiera hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión errónea. Pero no he intentado nada desde entonces, así que no intentes darme un sermón, Hiruzen. Es Shikaku-dono el que no quiere dejar ir el conflicto.

\- Me pregunto por qué - dijo sarcásticamente el Sandaime.

\- Digo, todo lo que hice fue ofrecerme cortantemente a entrenar personalmente a su hijo. No veo dónde está el problema - dijo Danzo.

\- ¿Podrías por lo menos mantener el daño colateral al mínimo? - suspiró el Hokage, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿O te tengo que recordar que Konoha va antes de tus problemas personales?

En serio, todo ese desastre por un mero niño.

Eh, mientras los dos le fueran leales a él y no destruyeran a Konoha en el proceso, no le importaba un bledo qué pensara el uno del otro.

Danzo sacudió su cabeza.

\- Vamos, Hiruzen. ¿Por qué me tomas? Tengo mis estándares. Los Uchiha eran obviamente culpables y eso fue bastante lamentable, pero yo nunca mataría a un shinobi leal y útil sin ninguna razón. Eso dañaría a Konoha y no podemos permitirnos perder hombres, no con guerra en el horizonte.

Pero si Danzo Shimura fuera Hokage y Shikaku Nara se le opusiera, eso sería considerado insubordinación y traición. Por supuesto.

El Sandaime bajó su taza y suspiró.

\- Mira ¿hay una razón por la que quieras hablar conmigo? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

\- Tal vez yo sólo quería hablar con un viejo amigo.

El Sandaime se rio.

Danzo puso una mano sobre su corazón.

\- ¿Qué, no me consideras un amigo? Me hieres. He estado limpiando tus desastres toda mi vida...

\- ... y yo los tuyos... - intervino el Sandaime.

\- ... arreglamos los desastres del otro - corrigió Danzo. - ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

\- Los amigos también van al grano en lugar de gastar el tiempo de sus amigos.

\- Aguafiestas - Danzo se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió de nuevo. - Algo chistoso, Hiruzen, es que yo nunca he tenido intenciones de intentar nada contra tu preciosa generación de herederos.

El Sandaime apretó su agarre en los mangos de la silla.

\- Mientes.

\- Digo la verdad. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer antes de ir detrás de un montón de niños. Sean o no talentosos, ya están muy viejos. Doce y siguen siendo Genin. Malgastaron muchos años en la Academia.

\- Yo no lo llamaría un malgasto...

\- ... Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que tú estabas detrás de la enorme cantidad de novatos este años - siguió confiadamente Danzo. - No tenías por qué entrarlos en esos exámenes y ponerlos en el Laberinto con Orochimaru. Pusiste todas sus vidas en peligro para nada.

Sorpresa. ¿Qué sorpresa? Danzo sabía qué estaba implicando cuando expresó interés en esa generación de graduados de la Academia. Y, cuando la situación no le fue a su favor, se lavó las manos y ocupó lo que pudo a su ventaja.

"Ahora me lo está restregando en la cara. Ya logró lo que fuera que quería lograr mientras yo estaba distraído por Orochimaru y Suna."

El Hokage no sabía qué responder a eso, por lo que se quedó el absoluto silencio.

Danzo se terminó su té y dejó su taza en la mesa.

\- Fue bueno hablar contigo, Hiruzen. No me divertía tanto en años.

El Sandaime no hizo nada. Danzo ocupó ese momento de duda para pararse e irse. Y todo lo que podía hacer Hiruzen era quedarse sentado, tomar su té ya casi frío y haciéndole hoyos imaginarios a la mesa del Shodaime con los dedos.

\- Se supone que estás retirado - le dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Como también lo estás tú, Hokage-sama - la voz de Danzo flotó por el pasillo. - Como lo estás tú.

No podía discutir contra eso.

* * *

 **T/N: Por favor, dejen sus reviews, se aprecian mucho. Ah, casi se me olvida, ahora comienzo con las clases y con el preu, así que es probable que esta sea la última actualización rápida... ¡Gracias por leer!**


	33. El Ataúd de Oro

Capítulo 33: El Ataúd De Oro

* * *

 **N/T: Este capítulo contiene el tema del suicidio. Cuidado al leer si puede ser una gatillante.**

* * *

 _Tanyu_

Llegamos a la capital de Hi no Kuni en unas pocas horas, lo cual fue sorprendentemente mucho más rápido de lo que yo había esperado, considerando lo que nos habíamos demorado la última vez. Aunque habíamos estado caminando al paso de un gordo mercader civil hace todos esos meses desde Suna hacia todos esos meses. Por otro lado, nuestra velocidad había mejorado exponencialmente desde nuestros días de la Academia al estar repetidamente expuestos a los ninken de Kakashi-sensei y el entrenamiento para los Exámenes Chunin.

Cuando avistamos los grandes muros de Tanyu, nos detuvimos para cambiarnos de nuestras ropas de shinobi a las de civiles. Nos habíamos quedado con nuestros uniformes cuando estuvimos cuidando al mercader, queríamos que las personas supieran que éramos shinobi entrenados, para ahuyentar a los ladrones comunes. Pero esta vez, nuestra misión requería discreción, así que éramos simplemente otra familia pobre buscando un trabajo de servidumbre.

El palacio del Daimyo había sido muy fácil de encontrar. Era, después de todo, el complejo de edificios más grande y ostentoso de toda la ciudad. Aunque "complejo de edificios" no le hacía justicia, porque era una ciudad en sí; estaba conformado por distintos sectores y estaba rigurosamente separado del resto de la ciudad. Incluso tenía sus propios muros dentro de los de Tanyu, como una capa interior se una cebolla. Yo había visto aldeas agrícolas más pequeñas que las instalaciones reales.

Uno de los guardaespaldas del Daimyo estaba parado frente a la reja de entrada. Fui hacia él y le mostré mi hitai-ate y el pergamino de la misión, que había mantenido escondido en mis bolsillos. El hombre pareció sorprenderse, lo más probable es que fuera por nuestra edad, pero no comentó nada y nos dejó pasar.

Había una mucama baja y de mediana edad sosteniendo varios uniformes del palacio esperándonos.

\- El Director dijo que eran nuevos - dijo. - Ustedes deben ser sirvientes muy importantes si el Daimyo los quiere ver en persona.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Ino.

\- Los sirvientes no tienen nombres - dijo ella. - Pero mis amigos me llaman Mariposa.

No era increíblemente bella como se esperaba que fueran las damas de la corte, pero su cara se iluminó con un brillo amistoso cuando nos sonrió, enmarcado por suaves líneas de risa.

Pero bajo sus rasgos comunes, su pelo entrecano y las patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos brillantes había algo menos inocente.

Algo que no era ni malicioso ni útil para nosotros, pero con el potencial de ser ambos. Su mirada paternal no era de amor incondicional y devoción, sino que de orgullo de una mujer con voluntad de hierro que sabía cosas que los demás no. Una mirada que prometía cosas que las personas no esperaban que ella fuera capaz de hacer por lo indefensa que se veía. Podía ver las duras arrugas de una vida de trabajo en sus manos y su delicada figura.

"Ella sabe que somos shinobi. Ella lo infirió, por el simple hecho de que vamos a ver directamente al Daimyo. Todo porque le pidieron que nos diera uniformes."

\- ¿Somos nosotros "amigos"? - pregunté cuidadosamente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

\- No me gustaría ser enemigos.

Se escuchó el tintineo de una armadura cuando un guardia dio un giro para escoltarnos.

\- Deben atender a sus deberes. - Ella se dio vuelta y despareció.

Pude deducir que Jiraiya vio lo mismo por su cara. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Tampoco lo hizo Ino, quien me hubiera alertado si "la" Mariposa hubiese tenido un sistema de chakra desarrollado como un shinobi, o por lo menos uno entrenado, como el de Lee. Esa mujer era simplemente una civil tan bien informada que daba miedo.

Por supuesto que no la subestimé por eso. El que ella no combatiera no significaba que fuera indefensa. No estaba seguro de si podía confiar en ella, pero por lo menos no la quería como enemiga.

El Daimyo ya estaba en su oficina cuando el guardia nos dejó ahí. Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta.

\- Oh.

Habían muchos tipos de "ohs". Este era uno de tanto sorpresa como decepción.

\- Son niños - murmuró el Daimyo.

Jiraiya no dijo nada. Yo estaba aprendiendo a liderar una misión; dejar una buena primera impresión era mi deber. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrado a ser subestimado por mi edad. La idea no era que hubiéramos llegado hasta allí sólo para que nos devolvieran porque a nuestro cliente más importante no le gustara cómo nos viéramos.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿hay algún problema? - pregunté neutralmente. Él podía tomar esa pregunta como lo quisiera. Por mi parte, yo quería ser educado, pero no podía dejar que me pasaran por encima. En algunas formas, las políticas de la corte eran tan brutales como las shinobi. La única diferencia era que estos hombres (y mujeres) no podían controlar chakra, lo que no importaba, porque sus plumas y tinta eran igual de letales. Después de todo, en promedio, morían más civiles en una sola batalla civil que en guerras shinobi enteras. Y todo por una orden real. - Porque si lo hay? Le aseguro que estamos más que capacitados.

\- No, no - dijo el Daimyo. Hablaba rápida y nerviosamente. No era el nerviosismo de culpa; eran simplemente expresiones de un hombre que se estresaba de manera regular. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ocultarlo (tenía que hacerlo como un hombre de alto rango de la corte, al igual que un shinobi, no podía mostrar debilidad frente a sus cortesanos y subordinados), pero yo estaba acostumbrado a descifrar a personas mucho más inexpresivas.

\- Sé que el Sandaime no me ofendería con soldados incompetentes. Pero deben entender... fuera de las Aldeas Ocultas... el resto del mundo no hace esto, no realmente...

\- ¿Hace qué? - preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

\- No lo entenderían porque crecieron en una Aldea Oculta... niños que envían papeles y lavan platos, ese tipo de cosas...

\- ¿Y? Eso suena exactamente como una rango D - murmuró Naruto.

Ino le pegó un codazo.

El Daimyo tosió.

\- Bueno, supongo que no importa. Las personas no cuestionan a los niños. Van a encajar bien con el resto de los pajes del palacio. Ejem. Discúlpenme, estaba distraído. Cosas horribles... - terminó con un hilo de voz. - Bueno. Uno de mis sobrinos, el hijo del primo de segundo (¿o era tercer?) grado de mi esposa... esta mañana... hubo un suicidio. Y... um... como pueden ver, no puedo permitir que le falten el respeto o que se expandan rumores. Las cosas ya son lo suficientemente difíciles sin que los periódicos nos estén espiando...

Asentí solemnemente.

\- Por supuesto.

Me di cuenta de que yo conocía mucho menos de cómo funcionaba la corte central de lo que debería. Había estudiado varias expresiones y costumbres de la alta sociedad t el árbol genealógico directo del Daimyo, pero todos aquellos que no estaban en la línea de sucesión, como este joven sobrino político, eran desconocidos para mí.

Eso debía ser arreglado inmediatamente. Lo cual era más difícil de lo que sonaba, porque cualquier organización grande, desde una aldea oculta hasta un gran castillo, tenía su propia pirámide de poder invisible. Una pirámide social que uno sólo podía entender a través de una participación directa en ella.

El Daimyo se restregó la cara.

\- Esta es una pesadilla política. Un miembro de mi familia muerte súbitamente; las personas se preguntan por qué y pronto habrá rumores de que pasó algo poco honroso. No fue nada de ese estilo, por supuesto; él siempre había sido muy melancólico desde una edad temprana y.… bueno, no debería chismorrear acerca de los muertos. Mírenme, distrayéndome de nuevo. Miren, necesito trabajadores alrededor del palacio y en las salas de comunicaciones para asegurarme de que no se expanda información falsa.

Asentí.

\- Ya veo. ¿Hay algo específico en cómo quiere que se haga? No podemos esconder el hecho de que hubo una muerte, simplemente la manera en que ocurrió.

El Daimyo parecía como si deseara que se pudiera revertir la muerte. Algo imposible, yo sabía; la muerte era más fácil que la vida, como la entropía era más fácil que el orden.

\- No conozco mucho de cómo trabajan o cómo son sus poderes especiales y no deseo saberlo... - Tosió. - Pero, si pudieran... hacer ver como si se hubiera enfermado... él tuvo muchas fiebres cuando era joven y esa es la manera menos ofensiva de morir aparte de la vejez...

\- Depende. Un hombre joven y sano muriendo repentinamente de una enfermedad sería sospechoso - señalé educadamente, por supuesto.

El Daimyo se detuvo.

\- Ah, no, pero su muerte no es de conocimiento general todavía. Así que...

\- Podríamos atrasar el funeral, supongo - dije intentando aplacarlo, sin dejar de lado su idea. No era imposible. - Podríamos esparcir los rumores durante un tiempo de que ha caído enfermo con una fiebre contagiosa y presentar el cadáver después. Lo más importante ¿quién conoce la verdad hasta ahora?

Él pausó para pensar.

\- Aparte de mí, mi esposa y sus padres... sólo sus guardaespaldas personales, que lo encontraron. Ni siquiera llamamos a las mucamas para que limpiaran; hicimos que los guardias lo hicieran. Hablando de eso, ya deberían casi haber terminado. Creo que puedo confiar en esos hombres, han trabajado bien para mí y para la madre del joven lord Isayama desde mucho antes de que él naciera. Conocían su... personalidad. Discúlpenme, lord Isayama es el nombre se mi sobrino. Debí haberlo mencionado antes. Pero los guardias, ellos no mentirían...

\- Confío en que su juicio es muy cuerdo y que sus guardias son personas de confianza. Pero me gustaría ser muy minucioso, por si acaso. Me gustaría observarlos primero, si no le molesta.

El Daimyo se rascó la barbilla.

\- Si eso es lo que crees, entonces no voy a interferir, aunque de verdad no creo que eso sea necesario en lo absoluto... ¿no deberían gastar su tiempo preocupándose de otras fuentes de... rumores...?

\- Esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo y, además, comenzar por la raíz es la mejor manera de reducir dichas fuentes - dije. - ¿Tenía él un trabajo importante? Tendremos que mantener la fachada de que algunas cosas siguen funcionando si eso es verdad.

El Daimyo pasó una mano por su barba.

\- Yo, ah, no sé qué hacía. Pero estoy seguro de que era importante. Tendrán que preguntarle a mi Secretario General.

\- Si eso es todo, entonces comenzaremos con los guardias limpiando la habitación. Luego iremos a la sala de comunicaciones y a los cuartos de los sirvientes.

El Daimyo se dio vuelta para irse.

\- Excelente. Se los dejaré a ustedes. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que atender a mi esposa. Está muy alterada. Si desean hablar conmigo, tendrán que tomar hora con mi Secretario General. Él sabe que hay shinobi aquí, pero no para qué. Confío en el hombre, pero ustedes entienden. Algunas cosas deberían quedar en la familia.

* * *

El guardia enviado para guiarlos, el Capitán Takeshi, gruñó y se movió sin esperar a que nadie lo siguiera. Todos los pasillos camino a su destino estaban vacíos, excepto por algunos guardias en sus puestos. Evidentemente, el Daimyo quería en serio encubrir esta muerte en particular. Ino era curiosa como Shikamaru, aunque de una manera distinta.

Que alguien estuviera tan mal hasta el punto de quitarse su propia vida... Ino no podía imaginarse cuán horrible debía haber estado su estado emocional. Sacrificarse era una cosa, poner la vida de otros por encima de la propia, pero que una persona llegara a pensar que su mente, pensamientos y relaciones no merecieran seguir existiendo...

La depresión no debería funcionar de esa manera. Las personas con tendencias depresivas podían mantenerse estable con el apoyo adecuado. Dolía pensar que un hombre como él podía tener toda la riqueza del mundo y aun así ser pobre. ¿Fue la soledad de tener que asumir lo que era básicamente un personaje? ¿La presión de su situación? ¿Podría ser algo más peligroso, como un chantaje?

\- Debe ser una pérdida terrible. ¿Era querido el lord Isayama? - preguntó cuidadosamente Shikamaru, como si quisiera sacarle algo al guardia. La pregunta en sí parecía inofensiva, pero igual. Había cosas que Ino simplemente podía deducir.

El Capitán Takeshi gruñó de nuevo.

\- No era odiado. Mantenía la cabeza baja y la boca cerrada y, que yo sepa, era demasiado tonto y sensible como para manipular a alguien. Su lugar favorito en los banquetes era detrás de una columna.

"Suena solitario," pensó Ino.

Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas dobles talladas decorativamente. Ino sabía que ese lugar eran los apartamentos reales por su memoria de los mapas y por la decoración del lugar. Los espacios eran grandes y estaban elegantemente amoblados y todo casi que gritaba dinero. Ino sabía que ella tenía una buena situación para estándares de Konoha, pero esto era innecesario, incluso para ella.

Ino decidió que Tanyu se veía muy distinto desde una torre de marfil.

Pero todo el oro, el jade y el perfume del mundo no podían ocultar el olor a sangre vieja.

Mientras se acercaban al baño, el olor sólo empeoró. Ella sólo podía imaginar cómo debía ser para Naruto, que tenía el mejor sentido del olfato entre ellos tres. Ino quería correr hacia adentro y vomitar. Pero no lo hizo. Ya había dudas acerca de sus habilidades y ella no quería poner en peligro la completación de su misión por parecer débil. Esta era, después de todo, la primera vez que Shikamaru lideraba una misión y ella sabía que era muy, muy importante para él. Así que, en lugar de correr hacia afuera y vomitar como una novata, ella calmó sus nervios y comenzó a respirar poniéndose su manga en la nariz.

Todas las bonitas baldosas de mármol blanco no ayudaban a mejorar la situación. La muerte era la muerte, fuera uno un pobre grajero en sus charcos de arroz o el emperador del cielo.

Una persona como ella, que vivía, respiraba y pensaba en un momento y al siguiente no existía. Como una Yamanaka, ella había crecido aprendiendo que todas las mentes, sin importar a quién le perteneciera, valía algo. De todos incontables mundos en el universo y entre todos los trillones de posibles seres humanos, el hecho de que uno siquiera naciera era un caso raro y especial.

La pérdida siempre era lamentable.

Por respeto a su vida, ella debía trata todo (con o sin mal olor) seriamente y no como una película de terror.

Su guardia tenía otra opinión. Gruñó de indignación.

\- ¡Ya deberían haber terminado por órdenes del Daimyo? ¿Por qué parece que no hubieran hecho nada? ¡Ustedes! - le ladró a los soldados de rango más bajo que estaban parados afuera de la puerta y ellos saltaron. - ¿Qué están haciendo parados ahí como una manga de patos?

\- Mantenemos a los que pasan por aquí afuera, señor - tartamudeó un hombre.

\- ¿Y les toma a veinte de ustedes apartar un pasillo? ¡Huele a cadáver descompuesto aquí! - rugió el capitán. - ¿Es así como le muestran su respeta al hombre que sirvieron por tanto tiempo? ¿Dejando que su memoria se pudra...?

\- Están aquí porque yo se los pedí.

El Capitán Takeshi se atragantó con sus propias palabras e hizo rápidamente una reverencia.

\- Me disculpo, Lady Arakawa. No sabía que usted estuviera aquí.

Lady Arakawa era el perfecto ejemplo de una mujer de alcurnia, con su maquillaje y caras sedas, su postura autoritaria señalando que ella era alguien acostumbrada a dar órdenes y que estas fueran obedecidas. Ella se volteó a mirarnos.

\- No me acuerdo de haber pedido a ningún sirviente. ¿Son ustedes los shinobi que el idiota del marido de mi prima contrató? Yo pedí investigadores, no...

\- Puedo asegurarle, mi señora, que somos más que capaces - dijo cortamente Shikamaru - aunque nos dijeron que estábamos aquí para encubrir un suicidio, no...

Su boca se curvó para formar una mueca de enojo, aunque ella estaba claramente ocupando todos sus modales para ocultarlo.

\- Por supuesto que él les iba a decir eso. Él no creería la verdad, aunque se la sacudieran en la cara...

\- Pero fue un suicidio - protestó el Capitán Takeshi. - Él lo ha intentado hacer antes y esta vez incluso hay una nota. Dejen que el pobre chico descanse en paz y déjenlo fuera de sus juegos...

La mirada de Lady Arakawa podría haber incinerado un árbol.

\- No le he dado permiso para hablar.

Pero el Capitán Takeshi no se dejó intimidar.

\- ¡Soy un respetado capitán de la guardia, no una de sus mucamas! Usted será noble, pero yo sólo le obedezco al Daimyo...

\- ¡Si usted tuviera algo de respeto por mi hijo, capitán, usted dejaría que estos shinobi hicieran su trabajo! - explotó Lady Arakawa. - ¡Fue un asesinato, lo sé! Él no.… él no...

Le estaba tomando a Ino todo su autocontrol no ir a consolarla. Pero, dado lo orgullosa que había actuado antes Lady Arakawa, Ino sabía que su empatía sería tomada como lástima. Lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era ofender a la madre de la víctima.

* * *

Naruto no podía creer todo lo que esos tipos gastaron en un simple baño. Los lavamanos eran de oro y todo. Lo cual era bastante triste, porque no pudo detener la muerte de un tipo.

Él se sentía muy fuera de lugar, parado donde estaba.

Aún más porque los guantes de goma y las bolsas plásticas sobre sus sandalias Lo hacían sentirse como un pingüino. El de verdad quería rascarse la cabeza, pero estaba abajo de esa cosa como gorra de baño y tendría que salir afuera si se la quería sacar. Shikamaru era muy meticuloso. Era algo acerca de no contaminar la escena del crimen. Parecía que estuvieran en una historia de detectives. Sólo que era real.

Una de las cosas que las historiaste nunca mencionaban era el mal olor.

Había un joven hombre, completamente vestido, dentro de una gran tina de mármol. Sus finas túnicas estaban bordadas con intricados diseños de fuego, parecido al de las del mismo Daimyo, pero costaba distinguirlo por culpa de las horribles machas. El color de rojo oxidado estaba en todas partes: en el agua, en los costados de la tina, en su ropa...

Había abierto una herida grande y fea que dejaba ver el hueso en su muñeca izquierda. Así que ese era Lord Isayama. Parecía tener veinti-algo. Era relativamente joven incluso para estándares shinobi. No tan joven como los niños que murieron en la Tercera Guerra, pero, desde entonces, la expectativa de vida había subido por una década, lo cual era bastante bueno, considerando todos los factores.

"Aunque no es como que me diga mucho," pensó Naruto. "Los veinte pueden significar cualquier cosa. Es un rango de madurez muy amplio. Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato... incluso esos tipos de la puerta con los que a veces hablo de bromas, Izumo y Kotetsu... todos se separan por sólo dos años."

Y eso lo llevó a otro punto.

"¿Y nosotros? Shikamaru, Ino y yo... todos tenemos la misma edad que esa manga de tontas, Ami o quienes fueran, que solían molestar a Sakura-chan todo el tiempo."

Naruto no lo comprendía para nada. Tal vez Ino sería capaz de explicárselo después. Lord Isayama estaba rodeado de tantas cosas buenas, pero quería morir. Naruto acababa de escapar de la pobreza de su niñez, pero amaba su vida, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Naruto no hizo nada aparte de mirar el corte por un largo rato. Iba en su muñeca con la mórbida forma de una sonrisa. Naruto era un shinobi y había salido a cazar antes, por no mencionar todos esos ANBU que habían luchado contra Orochimaru, pero seguía siendo triste.

Apartó finalmente sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa en su lugar. Él decidió recorrer el resto del baño, como Ino, que estaba inspeccionando la nota pegada en la llave de la tina. Naruto miró los estantes cuidadosamente, giró las botellas que estaban al lado del espejo, miró bajo el macetero al lado del lavamanos e incluso olió las velas aromáticas a medio derretir.

Nada especial.

\- Es triste ¿o no? - preguntó Ino, pasándole la nota. Naruto no era un gran lector, mucho menos de lírica clásica, así que no lo entendió mucho, pero asintió.

\- Lo es - estuvo de acuerdo Shikamaru, ensimismado - muy triste.

\- Por todos los cielos - interrumpió el Capitán Takeshi, atreviéndose a hablar de nuevo. - No veo cuál es el punto.

Lady Arakawa levantó su mano y juntó sus dedos en el gesto universal para "cállate ".

\- ¿Por qué no los deja pensar?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por Shikamaru, que no se había movido de su lugar en el suelo. Para las personas que no lo conocían, hubieran pensado que él se había apartado, estando completamente absorto en su investigación. Pero Naruto lo conocía. Shikamaru era un maestro para hacer más de una cosa a la vez y muy bueno para pretender que ignoraba algo cuando, en realidad, le estaba prestan mucha atención.

\- Él seguía vivo cuando entró al baño esta mañana ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó encontrarlo? - preguntó Shikamaru, sin romper su concentración.

\- Una hora, tal vez menos. Fuimos a verlo cuando notamos que había estado adentro por un rato largo. Normalmente se demoraba la mitad. Adentro a las ocho, afuera a las ocho y media. Todavía no eran las nueve cuando el guardia entró a la oficina del Daimyo. Me acuerdo porque el Daimyo tenía un compromiso a las nueve y el otro tipo todavía no había llegado.

\- ¿Y estaba el agua corriendo cuando lo encontraron?

Esta vez respondió Lady Arakawa.

\- No. La tina estaba llena y su muñeca ensangrentada estaba sumergida bajo el agua.

\- Hmmm... bueno, por lo menos no sacaron el tapón. ¿Dicen que lo había intentado antes?

Takeshi fulminó a Lady Arakawa con la mirada.

\- Sí. Lo ha hecho. No de esta manera. Saltando, colgándose... pero siempre lo encontramos y detuvimos antes... antes...

\- Y ahora, aparentemente, lo consiguió.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte sentado ahí, haciendo preguntas obvias? ¡Está muerto; no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él! - rugió el Capitán Takeshi.

"Pena. Detecto pena." Hasta ahí llegaba su capacidad de observación. Ino era una buena profesora, pero, en ese punto, Naruto sólo podía distinguir una emoción a la vez. "Tal vez era amigo del joven noble. Quiere hacer luto y seguir con su vida; pero esta mujer decidió alargar la cuestión al contratar soldados e insultarlo."

\- Sí, todo es muy conveniente ¿verdad? - preguntó Shikamaru. - Una persona con historia suicida es descubierta muerta en el baño con un cuchillo en la mano y un corte en su muñeca. - Se paró y restregó las manos. - Terminamos aquí.

\- Gracias - dijo el Capitán Takeshi. - Ahora podemos...

\- No.

El hombre soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Todavía no sé qué lo mató - dijo Shikamaru - pero les puedo decir que claramente no fue el tajo de su muñeca.

El Capitán Takeshi seguía enojado por su anterior enfrentamiento con Lady Arakawa.

\- ¿Y cómo podrías saber eso? ¡Lo miraste por como dos segundos!

\- Se que es muy conveniente. Una persona con historia de auto-daño es descubierta en el baño con la muñeca abierta. Pero esa es una manera muy desastrosa y dolorosa de morir y casi nunca resulta en muerte. Incluso con agua tibia, el corte se coagularía. Parece que hay mucha sangre por el agua de la tina, pero confíen en mí. No hay suficiente como para ser causa de muerte. - Ese era Shikamaru. Preciso y profesional, como siempre, respondió de acuerdo con el peso de la situación.

Naruto no era Ino, pero sabía que la mirada de Lady Arakawa era obviamente arrogante "te lo dije". Naruto pensó que era una satisfacción iracunda y vacía. Después de ver morir a su hijo, la única alegría que podía encontrar ella era estar en lo correcto cuando todos los demás estaban equivocados.

\- ... así que ¿qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿No es esa la pregunta del día? - murmuró Shikamaru. - Necesitamos asegurar el perímetro. Jiraiya, por favor. - Después de que Jiraiya saliera del baño, Shikamaru volvió a contemplar la tina sangrienta. - También vamos a tener que solicitar refuerzos. No los vamos a necesitar su esto termina siendo un suicidio después de todo, pero tengo que asegurarme con ustedes aquí. Si es un asesino serial, es poco probable que se quede aquí, pero las personas se ponen impredecibles cuando se dan cuenta de que hay alguien detrás de ellas. Alguien inteligente huiría. Alguien confiado terminaría su trabajo.

La cabeza de Naruto daba vueltas con todas las posibilidades.

\- Podemos hacerle frente ¿verdad? ¡Y Jiraiya está aquí!

\- Uno nunca puede estar muy seguro - dijo Shikamaru. - Además ¿qué va a pasar después? El Daimyo, sin duda, va a querer un equipo para rastrear al asesino para cuestionarlo, en caso de que lo hiciera bajo las órdenes de alguien. Pero todavía no estamos completamente seguros. Estas noticias seguramente causarán caos.

A Naruto le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Shikamaru seguía dando órdenes.

\- Deberíamos determinar inmediatamente la causa de muerte. Si es un suicidio, aplica nuestra misión original. Si es un asesinato, vamos a seguir necesitando mantener esto en privado. No queremos que terceros obstruyan la investigación con información no relacionada. Tenemos como mínimo el deber de quedarnos aquí hasta que nuestros remplazos lleguen para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

A Naruto le daba vueltas la cabeza. Y la cara de Shikamaru estaba borrosa.

\- ¿Crees que nos van a mandar a casa? - preguntó Ino. Su cabeza era un enorme manchón amarillo.

\- Puede que lo hagan. Espero que no.… aunque... nosotros... útiles...

A Naruto le latían los oídos. Las voces de sus compañeros se le iban perdiendo y el aire se sentía más denso de lo usual.

\- ... ¡Naruto! ¿Estás... bien?

\- ... Afuera... necesitamos...

Dos pares de manos lo encontraron y Naruto se cayó hacia atrás. El suelo flotaba alejándose de él. No sabía qué estaba pasando. Oh, suave alfombra. Las cosas frente a su cara eran... raras. Dedos... ¿qué eran? ¿Dedos?

\- ¡Respóndeme... Naruto! Resp... me...

El zorro lo estaba maldiciendo, pero Naruto no lo podía entender realmente. Tal vez eso era mejor para todos, porque a Naruto ya le estaba costando lo suficiente el entender el mundo sin tener una segunda voz gritando dentro de su cabeza.

\- Venen... - murmuró.

Y su lengua se le durmió. Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **N/T: Me van a tener que disculpar un poco si las traducciones están** **raras. Cuando traduje** **este capítu** **lo, el vocalista principal de un grupo que me gusta mucho se había suicidado y mi mente estaba en otro lugar.**

 **Si ustedes están pasando por un momento difícil, no duden en buscar ayuda. Mis PM están abiertos si quieren hablar.**


	34. Otro Caído

Capítulo 34: Otro Hombre Caído

* * *

 _Tanyu_

Un millón de chispas de miedo explotaron en mi cerebro cuando vi colapsar a Naruto. Naruto era Naruto, no se iba a desmayar sin ninguna razón.

Veneno. Sonaba como una palabra normal en el mundo shinobi hasta que era usada en contra tuyo. Esto era como los vapores del Examen Chunin, pero peor, porque por lo menos los examinadores no estaban ocupando nada mortal.

\- Ino... - conseguí decir.

\- Lo tengo - susurró. Sin demora, ella ya había sacado sus viales indicadores. Sus manos volaban sobre los tubos de ensayo. En cualquier otro momento (o sea, cuando Naruto no estuviese en peligro), le hubiera dicho en voz alta lo mucho que sus habilidades en la química nunca dejaban de sorprenderme. Las personas que no conocían al Equipo 7 generalmente la consideraban como la persona más normal del grupo porque ella no era tan orientada al combate como el resto de nosotros, pero esa era una de las pocas categorías en las que ella siempre me ganaba. Y cuando digo "me ganaba", quiero decir "me dejaba hecho polvo".

Era obvio que esto estaba conectado con la muerte, pero a mí casi no me importaba Lord Isayama, que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. En el fondo, yo sabía que Naruto probablemente iba a estar bien en unos minutos gracias a su curación acelerada y yo, por supuesto, confiaba en las habilidades de Ino, pero me preocupaba por él de igual manera.

Mientras Ino trabajaba, cerré mis ojos y busqué en mis recuerdos, intentando encontrar lo más exactamente posible todo lo que había pasado antes de que Naruto colapsara. Nuestra última comida había sido en casa. Habíamos bebido nuestra propia agua y confiaba en que Naruto era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar que alguien le pusiera algo a la suya. No había sido ingerido. No nos habíamos encontrado con ningún animal o insecto; no había reportado picaduras o rasguños en el camino. Por lo tanto, él había tenido contacto con el veneno en la escena del crimen.

Si él hubiera inhalado algo, entonces nosotros, junto con Lady Arakawa y los guardias, también estaríamos sintiendo los efectos. A menos de que esto fuera una enorme conspiración donde todos tenían un antídoto menos nosotros. ¿Podría él haber tocado algo? No, estábamos ocupando guantes. A menos de que fuera su cara. Él podría haber tocado algo y luego haberse tocado la cara.

¿Qué había tocado? Yo estaba al lado de la tina, Ino, del lavamanos y Naruto estaba al lado del espejo y las estanterías. Él había estado mirando el jabón y champú. Los había sacado de sus lugares y los había vuelto a poner. Después de eso, él había tomado las velas para mirar más de cerca la cera derretida...

"Justo ahí. Se restregó la nariz después de olerlas. Nosotros casi no estuvimos expuestos, porque habían estado apagadas por unas horas, pero Naruto tocó la cera directamente.

\- Son las velas - dijo repentinamente Lady Arakawa. - ¡Estoy segura de que son las velas!

Aunque yo estaba impresionado por su razonamiento inusualmente rápido, también dudé si actuar inmediatamente, completamente consciente de que los padres afectados podían saltar a cualquier acusación.

\- Él se podría haber contaminado los guantes con varias cosas antes de tocar esas velas...

\- No - insistió ella. - Estoy segura de que son las velas. Estaban prendidas cuando lo encontramos. Las apagué porque pensé que podría ocuparlas para marcar el tiempo y comencé a airear para sacar el olor. En un principio no le tomé importancia ¡pero sé de dónde vienen esas velas! - Comenzó a caminar, enojada. - ¡Ese viejo perro! ¡Qué confundido del Secretario General!

\- ¿Qué hizo? - pregunté.

\- Él me dio esas velas como "regalo" hace sólo unos días. No había podido ocuparlas. Sigo teniendo algunas en mi habitación, en su caja - explicó ella. - Mi hijo preguntó si podía tener una ¡y yo se la di, como una idiota! ¡Él las quería para mí, lo sé! ¡Isayama nunca hirió a nadie en su vida!

\- Gracias - dije.

 _-_ ¿Y bien? - preguntó Lady Arakawa. - ¿No lo van a arrestar?

\- Primero nos vamos a asegurar de que nuestro compañero no se muera. Entonces le haremos pruebas a las venas y a la sangre de su hijo para asegurarnos de que contienen trazos del mismo veneno para asegurarle credibilidad a su historia. Entonces recién podremos interrogarlo - expliqué, ignorando la mirada contrariadas de Lady Arakawa. - También está la cuestión de quién se ensució personalmente las manos para esto, ya que los líderes de Konoha le responden directamente al Daimyo.

\- No lo entiendes - siseó ella. - Las paredes tienen oídos y ninguno de ellos le pertenece solo al Daimyo. Sólo un idiota se creería que él es el hombre más poderoso en el palacio. Él se inclina ante el consejero que le da el argumento más convincente... y esa persona es generalmente el Secretario General, quien, coincidentemente, también controla su horario. Al contra de lo que les dijo el Daimyo, él sabe exactamente qué pasó y por qué están ustedes aquí.

Yo nunca me había encontrado con el Secretario General, pero si lo que ella decía era verdad, entonces teníamos un enorme problema. Después de todo, teníamos que pasar por ese hombre para conseguir una hora con el Daimyo.

Yo no dudé del verdadero alcance de su poder. La personalidad débil e indecisa del Daimyo era conocida por toda Hi no Kuni. Él no era la razón de la estabilidad comercial ni nuestro orden. De todas maneras, yo estaba determinado a mantenernos imparciales. Era fácil caer en la trampa de elegir instintivamente un bando tan temprano; después de todo, Lady Arakawa estaba del lado de la víctima y todo lo que había dicho hasta ese punto tenía sentido.

\- Por lo menos él es capaz - dije, esperando para analizar la reacción de Lady Arakawa.

\- Capaz - respingó. - Los hombres capaces están en todas partes. Pero los confiables... - Ella sacudió su cabeza. - Solíamos ser amigos ¿lo puedes creer?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No cercanos. Las alianzas son muy temporales en este lugar. Pero yo lo respetaba. Cuando mi marido murió y nos dejó sus propiedades él me ayudó a alejarme de los mentirosos y deudores que los querían. Créeme, no lo hubieras acusado, así como así. Él es un hombre ridículamente poderoso, pero también ha ayudado a este país. No tengo nada en contra de él desde antes.

Levanté una ceja.

\- Entonces ¿por qué lo acusó?

Ella se sentó en una silla y se cubrió la cara con sus anchas mangas.

\- Recientemente, uno de mis aliados me informó que él había estado conversando con unos shinobi. Al principio no le di importancia. Él estaba gestionando una nación completa, por supuesto que él tendría algunos secretos. Todos aquí los tienen.

Bueno, por supuesto. Después de todo, era por eso por lo que yo quería esta misión en Tanyu. Saber cosas era siempre una excelente manera de encontrar aliados y tener aliados en la corte era una cosa muy útil.

Lady Arakawa continuó su historia.

\- En Tanyu mantenemos los secretos de los otros. Así es como sabes quiénes son tus aliados. Quedas de acuerdo en no hablar acerca del otro. Así que decidí olvidarlo porque él era, ya sabes, un amigo. Y todos hacen un poco de trampa. Miré hacia otro lado, como estoy segura de que él hace conmigo.

De alguna manera se enteró de que yo sabía. Cuando me confrontó acerca de eso, él estaba bastante enojado y en pánico. Le aseguré de que yo no lo entendía y le prometí que yo no le diría a nadie. Él se calmó después de eso y ahí fue cuando me dio la canasta de regalo con las velas como una disculpa por haber soltado su temperamento.

\- Usted cree que usted era la destinataria del veneno - concluí.

\- ¿Qué más podría ser? Te prometo que yo jamás me atrevería a ir en contra de un hombre como él si tuviera algo que perder. Pero mi hijo está muerto y él sabe que su truco falló. Va a intentar algo más, y pronto. ¡Pensé que era mi amigo, pero ahora es una cuestión de supervivencia para mí! - dijo ella. Su anterior apariencia como la piedra había desaparecido. - Debo irme. Antes de que él...

\- Usted es una miembro de la familia del Daimyo, no importa su distancia. Si lo que cree de verdad, Konoha le ofrecerá sus servicios - le dije. - Puedo pedir que le traigan un guardia. Por supuesto, usted tendrá que regresar para el día del juicio. Sí, habrá juicio. No podemos ejecutar personas basándonos solamente en acusaciones, sin importar lo obvia que parezca la evidencia.

Un gesto de pánico pasó por su cara.

\- Creo que sería más seguro si yo saliera de la nación.

\- Creo que sería más seguro si usted fuera acompañada por un ninja de Konoha a donde fuera - le dije, molesto porque ella no estuviera más agradecida por mi intervención. - Si usted teme que el Secretario General tenga contactos con Konoha, sería mejor poner una misión lo más pronto posible. No peleamos contra nosotros mismos, así que, si recibiéramos primero sus órdenes, no recibiríamos las de él.

\- Él podría contratar otros shinobi...

\- ¿De otra aldea o renegado? Una cosa es subcontratar misiones y otra es permitir que shinobi extranjeros entren a Hi no Kuni con el propósito expreso de atacar a un ciudadano de Hi no Kuni; siendo esa usted y el ninja de Konoha cuidándola. De hecho - dije, intentando discernir por qué ella estaba tan en contra de la idea de ser cuidada por nuestros ninja - eso es traición y se puede castigar con muerte. Si él es tan inteligente como usted dice, no se arriesgaría a hacer eso.

La verdad era que si él fuera tan inteligente como ella decía, él encontraría una manera de hacer desaparecer sus rastros en el papel. Sin embargo, yo quería seguirle el rastro a Lady Arakawa. Pasaba mucho que testigos eran mandados a esconderse sólo para desaparecer misteriosamente.

Ella dejó caer sus hombros.

\- Muy bien. Acepto su asistencia.

En ese momento, nos llegó un alboroto desde el suelo.

\- Owww... - Naruto comenzó a levantarse usando sus hombros, gruñendo.

\- Naruto - dije. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sip, estoy bien. - Se dio unas palmadas en el estómago. - Tú me conoces. Hubiera sido peor si fuera cualquiera de ustedes.

Otra ola de temor pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Y si hubiera sido Ino? No tendríamos a nuestra especialista en venenos. Y ella no tenía las habilidades curativas de Naruto. Aunque yo era capaz de enfrentarme a las toxinas más comunes, llegaba a un punto donde todo lo que podía hacer era dejar el cuerpo en reposo y esperar que un especialista más experimentado estuviera cerca.

\- ¿Cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando? - preguntó Ino.

\- Tres - dijo Naruto. - Y no me vengas con que estás escondiendo uno en tu otra mano. O que el pulgar no cuenta.

\- Está bien - anunció Ino.

Las cejas pintadas de Lady Arakawa se alzaron en su frente.

\- ¿Cómo pudis...? - Pero se detuvo a sí misma en la mitad.

\- ¿Qué, el veneno? - pregunté.

\- Nada - dijo ella. - Tu amigo se veía tan mal antes que pensé... pero yo no sé nada de cómo trabajan los venenos o los shinobi.

Mientras yo preparaba una excusa que no involucrara el secreto de Naruto (que, aunque fuera conocido en Konoha, no tenía por qué circular entre civiles), Ino se encogió de hombros y explicó que esa había sido relativamente simple para ella porque era una mezcla de toxinas vegetales... sacadas de flores con que ella trabajaba comúnmente.

\- Encontré el mismo veneno en concentraciones letales en el torrente sanguíneo de Lord Isayama y las velas. Esa fue, definitivamente, la causa de su muerte.

Esa mirada triunfante volvió a verse en el rostro de Lady Arakawa. "Se los dije ¿o no?" Pero ella volvió a mirar el cadáver y todo abrió paso de nuevo a una tristeza vacía, como si le recordara que nada lo iba a salvar.

* * *

 _Konoha_

El Sandaime fulminó con la mirada al halcón mensajero posado en su escritorio. La rango B de la capital se había convertido en una rango A, lo cual ya no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Primero porque las políticas de la corte siempre habían sido un desorden asqueroso con el cual él no quería lidiar y, segundo, el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni era un maldito idiota. Un buen hombre, pero un idiota indeciso. Su esposa no era mucho mejor; ella también era una mujer tonta y frívola.

¿Pero qué importaba eso si ambos estaban vivos mientras que muchos otros, demasiado listos y ambiciosos para su propio bien estaban muertos? El Daimyo no era un genio, pero entendía acerca de la lealtad y los buenos negocios. Muestras el país fuera próspero, a los verdaderos señores de la nación (su junta de consejeros) no les podía importar menos su estupidez. Incluso les gustaba, porque tenían más libertad para hacer lo que quisieran.

Gracias a los dioses habían enviado al Equipo 7 en lugar de otro equipo. Todos sus soldados eran inteligentes y actores y mentirosos bien entrenados, pero había ciertas finezas en ese nido de serpientes que llamaban corte que requerían... algo más.

El hijo de Shikaku, que probablemente ya se había aprendido las reglas a los cinco minutos de recibir la misión; la hija de Inoichi, que había nacido para ser una abeja reina; y el hijo de Minato, que, aparentemente, era mejor actuando como un idiota que realmente siéndolo, según los reportes de Yamato.

"Lo mando ahí con una rango B y en un día se asegura otra rango B y otra rango A. O el niño tiene olfato para los negocios o tiene una mala suerte de mierda."

Ahora, tenía que esconder esto antes de que Kakashi se enterara...

\- ¿Pasó algo, Sandaime-sama?

"Hablando del rey de Roma."

\- Kakashi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

Kakashi se estiró.

\- Oh, pensé que podía tomarme un descanso, así que salí a tomar aire fresco. Y Justo pasó que tuve la suerte de cruzarme con una viejecita tierna que...

El Sandaime lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ... saltémonos esa parte y, cuento corto, escuché la rango B de mis tiernos estudiantes se convirtió en una rango A. Espero que usted tenga una explicación o por lo menos una solución con respecto a eso.

\- Guárdate tus palabras para alguien que se merece ese castigo, Kakashi - le respondió el Sandaime. Kakashi por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido. - Tus estudiantes están perfectamente a salvo. Jiraiya está con ellos y Shikamaru fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para solicitar un equipo de respaldo en lugar de intenta meterse de cabeza él mismo. Él sugirió a Yamato y a Anko y yo estoy de acuerdo con sus elecciones. Es una pena que no seas tú, pero no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos.

Kakashi se inclinó frente a su escritorio.

\- ¿Están camino a casa?

\- No...

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Míralo por ti mismo. Fue decisión de Shikamaru. Alguien tenía que quedarse en terreno para actualizar al grupo. Tenle un poco de fe a tu propio régimen de entrenamiento, Kakashi.

No era como si la situación necesitara ser explicada; Kakashi ya se había robado la carta de su estudiante del escritorio del Hokage, leyéndolo con una intensidad mucho mayor que el fingido desinterés que fingía tener con novelas pornográficas. Con cada palabra, él podía ver la sonrisa forzada bajo su máscara crecer y crecer. Era increíblemente desconcertante.

\- "Voy a poner esto aquí porque sé que te vas a enterar y enojarte de todas maneras, Kakashi-sensei, pero hubo un incidente menor de envenenamiento. No fue nada que Ino o yo no pudiéramos manejar y, por supuesto, Naruto hubiera estado bien incluso si no hubiéramos estado ahí. Por favor, no te enojes con Jiraiya; él estaba vigilando el perímetro." ¿No suena eso bien, Sandaime-sama?

Hiruzen casi deseó tener de nuevo al pseudo-estoico Kakashi de trece años. Él había sido sorprendentemente más fácil de leer comparado con todos los variados grados de pereza e inmadurez de ahora. Una masca casi transparente era mejor que mil máscaras reflectoras y un hombre que no mostraba emoción alguna era infinitamente menos peligrosa que uno que mostraba emociones que no eran suyas.

\- Se encontraron con un problema inesperado, respondieron rápida y profesionalmente y no pasó nada malo. De hecho, el incidente los ayudó a ganar bastantes datos acerca de a qué se enfrentaban.

Kakashi seguía sonriendo. Y mirando directamente hacia la frente de Hiruzen en lugar de sus ojos.

\- No, no, eso es perfectamente razonable. No esperaba nada menos de mis increíblemente talentosos estudiantes.

Y se quedó parado ahí, mirando, por un tiempo bastante más largo que el aceptado socialmente para que una persona se fuera después del fin de una conversación.

\- ¡No, Kakashi, no puedes ir a ninguna misión hasta que termines tu tarea! ¿También te tengo que dejar sin postre por el resto de la semana? - explotó el Sandaime. - ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido? A mí me llegó el halcón hace una hora.

En lugar de responder, Kakashi rotó descaradamente su cenicero perfectamente posicionado (a un centímetro de los bordes derecho y frontal de su escritorio, puesto en un ángulo perfecto en la esquina) tres grados a la izquierda, como si no lo fuera a notar.

Y después actuó como si fuera un accidente.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Hyuga_

Hinata no podía esconder sus temblorosas manos ni atreverse a mirar a Hanabi a los ojos. Ella sabía que Hiashi Hyuga había percibido ambas acciones. Nada se le escapaba al Byakugan. Como le recordaban todos los días...

La arrogancia del clan la irritaba bastante, aunque ella nunca lo fuera a decir en voz alta, por supuesto.

\- Esta pelea durará hasta que una pierda. Sin piedad, sin rendición y sin contenerse. - Sus fríos ojos se quedaron en ella durante esa última frase. - La primera persona que caiga inconsciente tomará la marca.

\- O que muera - le recordó uno de los ancianos.

\- O que muera - estuvo de acuerdo Hiashi Hyuga, después de hesitar por una milésima de segundo; lo cual sorprendió a Hinata, porque se suponía que los Hyuga debían ser decididos en todo momento y nunca, jamás, dudar. - Pero esperemos que no llegue a eso. Dejemos el asesinato de miembros de la familia a ninjas extranjeros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata pudo ver a Neji aparentando sus puños. Todo el clan estaba ahí, mirando y conocían la historia del padre de Neji tan bien como lo hacía ella. ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso? ¿Acaso no le tenía respeto a los sentimientos de Neji sólo porque era un miembro del Bouke? Ella entendía que a veces el dolor y las mentiras eran necesarias, para mantener a alguien seguro o volverlo más fuerte, pero ella no tenía idea de qué propósito podía tener esa declaración tan insensible. No le traía ningún beneficio a nadie.

Era igual que la última vez que había luchado con Hanabi. La decepción de Hiashi Hyuga en su hija mayor, que estaba a punto de ser la primera miembro del Souke en toda la historia del Clan Hyuga en renunciar a su título de heredera...

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que hacer esto? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que golpear a su maravillosa y amada hermanita, la niña que había prometido proteger al lado del lecho de muerte de su madre? Alguien saldría de ahí como una perdedora y ¿qué tipo de hermana mayor sería ella si forzara a Hanabi a sacrificarse por ella? Si fuera por eso, ella podría también poner a su hermana frente a un kunai apuntado hacia ella, pero las personas se recuperaban de las heridas de cuchillos con el tiempo, mientras que el Sello era para siempre.

Eso era lo que el Clan Hyuga le hacía a las personas. Poner a los viejos conta los jóvenes, a los fuertes contra los débiles, oprimir a esos sin voz y aplastar esperanzas y sueños antes de que siquiera pudieran nacer.

Era por eso que el Clan estaba como lo estaba. Estancado. Dependiente de un solo estilo de taijutsu, nunca considerando otras opciones, solo por su orgullo y porque una sola cabeza del Clan "lo había dicho". Nunca pensaban que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el Byakugan, que podía ver por kilómetros, podría usarse para algo además de combate de corto rango. Que tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien que no era tan bueno en el Jūken podría ser bueno en otras cosas si le permitieran explorar...

Estando los Uchiha casi extintos, los Hyuga se consideraban a sí mismos el orgullo de Konoha. Hinata los consideraba la mancha. Un parche de esclavitud y opresión en una aldea orgullosa y libre. Y ella sabía que Neji, Hanabi y cada uno de los miembros del Bouke habían tenido esos pensamientos también.

Miró la frente limpia de Hanabi. Una de ellas obtendría el Sello ese día.

"(Acuérdate de los árboles)"

... no necesariamente. Seguía habiendo otra persona en la sala con la cara sin marcar.

"(La primera persona en caer inconsciente...)"

No se avergonzaría de sí misma. No se olvidaría de quién era. No iba a seguir mintiendo. No sufriría esa injusticia y crueldad en silencio.

Comenzó a llenar subconscientemente sus puños de chakra.

"(Esto es por ti, Hanabi)"

La arrogante cara de Hiashi Hyuuga bajo sus nudillos era, probablemente, la cosa más satisfactoria que jamás hubiera sentido, hasta que pateó la puerta del complejo, convirtiéndola en astillas y salió sin ninguna oposición treinta segundos después.

* * *

 _Tanyu_

Los equipos de refuerzo que solicitó Shikamaru llegaron rápidamente. El equipo de Yamato alejó rápidamente a Lady Arakawa, mientras que el grupo de Anko se dividió. Dos de ellos (un Hyuga del Bouke y un Jonin sin clan) fueron a poner al Secretario General bajo custodia, mientras que ella y un Jonin del Clan Inuzuka se quedaron con ellos.

Ino estaba anticipando trabajar con Anko. Ella era rara, pero nadie podía negar que conocía de venenos, sobre todo porque ella había entrenada directamente por Orochimaru.

De manera muy conveniente, antes de irse, Lady Arakawa había pensado en llamar a algunos sirvientes que pudieran corroborar su historia con respecto a la pelea con el Secretario General. Ellos dirigieron rápidamente a Ino hacia la canasta de regalos en cuestión.

Era una enorme monstruosidad rosada, llena hasta arriba con jabones y champús caros, algunos dulces y las velas en una caja parcialmente abierta. Había cinco de ellas, con un espacio vacío para una sexta, la cual Lord Isayama supuestamente había sacado.

Todas ellas tenían veneno. Al igual que todo el resto de los contenidos de la canasta.

\- Bueno - dijo Anko, observando las velas usadas y sin usar en la cámara de incineración - la altura definitivamente indica que se estuvo quemando por más o menos una hora. Suponiendo que Lady Arakawa estuviera en un estado mental que le permita recordar bien las cosas... él tomó prestada una de estas, prendió la velas y se intentó matar, aunque está claro que no sabía dónde estaban sus arterias. Llegó a lo que quería lograr, aunque probablemente hubiera podido ser salvado si la vela no hubiera estado ahí.

\- Ninguno de los olores recientes apuntan a alguien externo. Sólo encontré a Lady Arakawa, los guardias, Lord Isayama y nosotros - dijo el Inuzuka. - Además de un ligero olor a los sirvientes. Pero pudo haber sido cualquiera. Les podrían haber pagado para hacer algo con esas velas, sin saber qué era nada de esto.

\- Podría ser un asesinato encubierto como un suicidio - sugirió Ino. - Que las velas hubieran sido para matar desde el principio. Noquearon a Naruto bastante rápido, así que hubiera sido fácil cortarlo. Sólo que no anticiparon que lo descubriríamos y con todos los guardias, no podrían haber vuelto a sacar la vela.

\- Podría ser - dijo Shikamaru. - Sólo hay una forma de asegurarnos. Tenemos que interrogar al Secretario General e investigar sus cuartos. No puedo esperar para ver cómo reaccionará el Daimyo a esto.

De una forma divertida, de eso Ino estaba segura. Podía imaginarse al Daimyo gritándole a sus guardaespaldas que lo protegieran y desmayándose en el proceso. De cualquier manera, ella lo estaba esperando. Recientemente se había estado dedicando a las técnicas de su clan y estaba ansiosa por practicar su interrogación en una situación real.

Puede que Ino ni fuera una genio como Shikamaru, pero ella trabajaba duro a su manera, como Naruto. Más aún tras los eventos recientes. Entre Orochimaru paralizando a Kakashi-sensei y Shikamaru casi recibiendo lo mismo de Itachi Uchiha (pensar en Shikamaru sin una mente funcional era diez veces peor que un Kakashi-sensei sin chakra), ella ya no tenía tiempo para soñar con chicos.

Ni que hubiera habido tiempo para eso desde el día en que se convirtió en un shinobi de verdad. Ella tuvo que crecer. Todos lo hicieron.

Sobre todo, en ese momento.

\- Que demon... - maldijo Shikamaru.

Los compañeros de Anko estaban por fuera de varias cintas de precaución.

\- Estaba así cuando lo encontramos.

El Secretario General estaba en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, su garganta cortada y abierta. Todos los guardias de la habitación estaban igualmente muertos. Y todos los guardias de afuera de la habitación decían no haber escuchado ningún sonido.

* * *

 **N/A: La familia de Ino la crio para leer personas (los jutsu) y plantas (la florería) desde que era muy joven, así que sus talentos son agrupación e identificación.**

 **Las fortalezas de Shikamaru son el razonamiento deductivo, la estrategia, el análisis, etc. Lo cual también ayuda en psicología y química, pero sus conocimientos no son tantos como los de Ino. Él aprendió lo más que pudo acerca de muchas cosas cuando era niño, pero Ino conoce los secretos del oficio y otras cosas más oscuras.**


	35. Ni Victoria Ni Derrota

Capítulo 35: Ni Victoria Ni Derrota

* * *

 _Hospital General de Konoha_

\- No se va a morir; deja de desesperarte. - Tsunade levantó una mano que brillaba verde hacia la cara de Hiashi Hyuuga... o lo que quedaba de ella. Toda la sangre la debería haber asustado; pero ese hoyo con forma de puño era demasiado divertido como para ignorarlo. Tal vez por fin ella se estaba poniendo mejor. Inoichi Yamanaka le había informado que las fobias tomaban tiempo para desaparecer y que rara vez eran superadas en un instante.

Hanabi Hyuga se levantó de un lado de la cama del hospital.

\- ¿Va a estar bien?

\- Nada de daño cerebral, exceptuando una contusión menor; sólo fue dañado el frente de su cara. Eso va a demorarse en arreglarse. Se va a ver algo... hinchado por mientras. - Frunció el ceño y sacó un poco de astillas de la herida en el labio superior de Hiashi Hyuuga. Brillaron con la luz... estaban laminados y encerados. Probablemente eran parte de un mueble o del suelo. - Pero, puedo preguntar ¿de dónde salieron estas heridas?

Mueble o suelo; no importaba cuál. El hecho de que cualquiera de ambos hubiera sido completamente astillado ya era lo suficientemente aterrador. Gracias a las zonas de chakra que seguían pulsando alrededor de su cara rota, Tsunade podía decir que se había visto obligado a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder por sus tenketsu para alivianar algo el golpe. Si Hiashi Hyuuga no hubiera sido un ninja tan bueno... si no hubiera logrado juntar tanto chakra, o si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido como para crear esa almohada defensiva alrededor de su cabeza a tiempo... hubiera sufrido algo mucho peor que una contusión menor.

Tal vez un pedazo de su propio cráneo hubiera atravesado su cerebro...

\- Hinata lo golpeó - dijo Hanabi Hyuuga.

Esperen. ¿Qué?

¿Hinata, la hija "decepción"? ¿La que se suponía que era super tímida y callada todo el tiempo?

Tsunade miró escépticamente la cara de su paciente.

\- ¿Ella... lo golpeó? ¿Con el Juuken? ¿En serio? - El Juuken causaba heridas internas, más difíciles de ubicar y tratar. No.… lo que fuera eso.

\- No. No fue el Juuken. Ella sólo... le pegó un puñetazo - dijo lentamente Neji Hyuuga.

Hanabi se mordió el labio.

\- Para ser justos, él dijo que la primera persona inconsciente... por supuesto, él es la cabeza del Clan, así que no lo pueden marcar, incluso si perdió. - Miró hacia abajo. - Técnicamente, a mí también me lo tienen que hacer, pero como Hinata ya no está...

Así que ella había explotado. La chica finalmente había explotado. Tsunade se había estado preguntando para cuándo.

\- Gracias, Neji, Hanabi. Pueden irse a casa. - Tsunade volvió a mirar a su paciente. - Sé que estás despierto, Hiashi. Ya terminé de sanar tu cara. Deja de actuar.

Hiashi gruñó.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasó a esa chica? - preguntó Tsunade.

Hiashi gruñó de nuevo.

\- Hyuuga... - advirtió Tsunade.

\- No voy a negarle mi respeto a la fuerza cuando la veo - reconoció él a regañadientes, evitando completamente la pregunta. - Ahora ella se fue y ya no es mi problema.

Tsunade ni siquiera tuvo que mirarle los ojos para detectar esa obvia mentira.

\- En serio.

Hiashi Hyuuga no respondió.

\- El Clan Hyuuga es el más poderoso y numeroso de Konoha - explotó Tsunade. - Si hay inestabilidad, el Hokage debe saberlo. No soy idiota, Hiashi, yo también crecí en un clan poderoso. Dejarla ir sin consecuencias va a, sin duda, fracturar el Clan, pero como ella ya ha probado claramente que es los suficientemente fuerte para ser heredera, castigarla también los hará verse débiles e inseguros.

\- ¿Cree que no lo sé? - gruñó él. - Sí, ella me derrotó. No puedo mentir acerca de eso. Pero no ocupó el Juuken. Va en contra de la tradición Hyuuga...

\- Neji Hyuuga fue vencido con genjutsu en las finales de los Exámenes Chunin. Yo diría que la tradición Hyuuga necesita reestructurarse un poco - dijo Tsunade entre dientes.

\- Cuide su boca, mujer.

Era una lástima que Hinata sólo hubiera aplastado su nariz y no su mandíbula. Sin embargo, así como estaba, Hiashi Hyuuga era perfectamente capaz de mirarla para hablar.

\- ¿O qué?

\- El peso del nombre de su abuelo disminuye cada día...

\- No me importa el peso del nombre de mi abuelo. La fuerza de mis puños es suficiente para ustedes. Enfréntate a mí. Si te atreves. - Tsunade golpeó la bandeja al lado de la camilla con una fuerza innecesaria. Hiashi Hyuuga se mantuvo callado. - Eso pensé.

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Hiashi Hyuuga habló de nuevo.

\- No puedo ganar si la dejo ir; no puedo ganar si la castigo. Pero, hipotéticamente, si alguien interviniera de forma en la cual yo no tuviera elección...

Tsunade se volvió y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo estás sugiriendo?

\- Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar que se pueda implementar razonablemente a tiempo. - Él cerró sus ojos. - Una Hyuuga sin marcar, sola en este mundo, es algo peligroso y no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer por ella.

* * *

Había tomado muchísimo esfuerzo, pero Hiashi finalmente pudo sacar a la maldita Senju. Él odiaba escucharla hablar, sus palabras le hacían demasiado sentido. El sentido era lo último que él quería en esos momentos. Todo lo que quería era acostarse ahí y pensar en sus propios, miserables fallos.

"Demasiado parecida a su madre," pensó Hiashi. "Siempre la hija de su madre. Nunca la mía."

Tal vez por eso él prefería a Hanabi. Tal vez por eso nunca podía mirar a los ojos a Hinata.

Él no la entendía. Sólo quería lo mejor para ella. Sólo deseaba que sobreviviera en ese mundo en el que vivían. Su madre había sido una mujer amable, y eso no la había salvado. Para los shinobi, la fuerza era el único idioma, el único pago. Su falta de asertividad propia la mataría, tanto en el campo de batalla como en la madriguera de víboras que era Konoha.

El mundo no era seguro. Ni siquiera dentro de los muros de Konoha.

Había intentado tantas veces que ella lo viera. Pero, cuando él la impulsaba para volverse más fuerte, ella se rendía. Y cuándo él se rindió en ella, ella se impulsó a sí misma... en la dirección equivocada. ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Qué era ella, sino una Hyuuga?

No importaba en ese momento. Ella estaba fuera de su control. Él ya había hecho lo que podía para prevenir que los ancianos del Clan la marcaran. Su única tarea ahora era asegurarse de que el Clan se mantuviera estable. Él no le deseaba muerte a otros, no le deseaba la muerte a Hinata. Pero si la muerte le llegaba, entonces él ya no tenía poder para prevenirla, pues él ya no era su padre.

Por lo que Hiashi Hyuuga se cerró hacia la hija de su esposa (pues él no era su padre, ya no era su padre, tal vez nunca lo había sido, aunque, sin duda, él le había brindado la vida) y esperó que romper todos los lazos físicos fuera suficiente para cortar los emocionales también.

* * *

 _Tanyu_

El Secretario General se veía como Naruto había esperado, de una manera inesperada. Era un hombre redondo y encorvado, resultado de pasar mucho tiempo sobre un escritorio con un lápiz en una mano y comida en la otra, en lugar de ejercitar. Pero no se veía como el hombre más poderoso del país. O, como las finas personas de la corte dirían, había algo extremadamente indigno en la muerte que le quedaba mal a un hombre de su estatura.

Eso no sorprendía mucho a Naruto. Él ya había aprendido que todos eran iguales frente a la muerte.

\- Esta vez es definitivamente hecho por un shinobi - dijo Shikamaru, preocupándose de evitar las manchas en la alfombra. No podía distinguir si era sangre u otro líquido, ya que el objeto en cuestión ya era de un color rojo oscuro. - Pero ¿por qué? Lady Arakawa lo quería fuera del juego, eso es cierto, pero no se hubiera molestado en demandar shinobi de Konoha si se podía deshacer de él de esta manera. Sólo el Daimyo podría haber ordenado esto, pero el Secretario General es demasiado necesario para el país como para ejecutarlo sin pruebas absolutas de un delito. Esté esto o no relacionado con el suicidio de Lord Isayama, esto es el trabajo de una facción externa a Konoha.

\- Iwa - murmuró Jiraiya.

\- ¿Qué?

Jiraiya le pasó a Naruto el pequeño y grueso pedazo de tela rasgada, color café, que el tipo Hyuuga había recogido. - No hay otra aldea que haga sus uniformes de este color. Nosotros ocupamos colores oscuros, como Suna y Kiri y los ninja de Kumo ocupan gris.

El Inuzuka se lo llevó a su nariz.

\- Bueno, definitivamente es material de Tsuchi no Kuni.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío viajar por sus brazos mientras su cerebro analizaba las posibilidades. Durante su tiempo con Shikamaru, su amigo siempre le había enseñado a pensar hacia adelante.

\- ¿Eso significa que ahora vamos a ir a la guerra con Iwa? - preguntó. Él siempre había querido atención, gloria y buenas misiones. Pero no guerra. Nunca guerra. Nunca jamás.

\- ¿Guerra? - dijo Shikamaru. - Sí. ¿Ahora? Ojalá que no; el Hokage debería ser capaz de darnos por lo menos otro año si juega bien sus cartas. ¿Con Iwa? No necesariamente. Aunque Konoha e Iwa invariablemente se encuentran en lados opuestos de cualquier conflicto, dudo que ellos hayan sido los que comenzaron esto. Lo cual es raro, para ser una conspiración en el mundo shinobi.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? - preguntó Anko.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Un oficial altamente vigilado, asesinado sin ningún ruido? ¿Cómo demonios pueden personas tan altamente entrenadas y peligrosas no saber limpiar sus rastros? Y no me diga que se fueron apurados, porque no esperaban la presencia de ninjas de Konoha. Los ninja de Iwa tienen una reputación por ser brutos y traidores, no estúpidos. Además, él ha estado muerto por horas. Tiempo suficiente como para librarse de algo como eso. Además, estas personas fueron matadas silenciosamente, sin signos de resistencia; estos tipos eran rápidos e hicieron bien su trabajo. Miren lo grueso que es este material. ¿Cómo pudo un material tan resistente, diseñado para soportar terreños rocosos, desprenderse de esta manera?

Naruto ya no se sorprendía.

\- Crees que alguien inculpó a Iwa.

\- Muchas personas tienen cosas que ganar si Konoha e Iwa fueran a la guerra - dijo Jiraiya. - Tanto fuera como dentro de la aldea - susurró. - Honestamente, las cinco aldeas han estado a punto de caer en conflicto desde hace rato. Sólo que alguien lo quiere acelerar. - Se paró. - Esto tiene que llegarle al Hokage. Rápido. Vamos a necesitar otro equipo de rastreo. Esto podría ser rango S. Y díganle que sospechamos intervención de Akatsuki.

Oh, genial. Se suponía que estaban ahí por una rango B de encubrimiento. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en algo con múltiples muertes y dos conspiraciones tan rápido? Una pequeña e inmadura parte de Naruto estaba emocionada por participar en una misión tan increíble y de shinobi de verdad... pero eso fue rápidamente aplastado por la cantidad de responsabilidades y estrés implicados en los nuevos asesinatos. El niño en él quería ir y atrapar a los malos, pero su cerebro le decía que era más complicado que eso. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos después de que "los malos" fueran atrapados?

"Esto es lo que obtienes por intentar pensar más allá," se dijo Naruto a sí mismo. "Abres nuevos problemas con los que lidiar, encima de los que ya tenías." Naruto miró rápidamente a Shikamaru, que seguía mirando el cadáver, pensando. Eso debía ser con lo que su compañero lidiaba a diario. ¿Estaban todas las personas inteligentes atrapadas en esos problemas? ¿Haciendo planes constantemente para cosas que todavía no habían pasado, sólo por no poder controlar su curiosidad?

Eso apestaría. Mientras más sabías, más te preocupabas. No por nada decían que la ignorancia era una bendición. Aunque ser ignorante también podía terminar en cosas lamentables.

Shikamaru levantó su mirada.

\- ¿Está seguro de que fue Akatsuki?

\- O una aldea extranjera - dijo Jiraiya. - Pero definitivamente no nosotros, porque no somos tan estúpidos como para quedarnos sin auspiciador al asesinar al consejero más cercano al Daimyo y arriesgarnos a terminar como otra Suna. ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru dudó y, entonces, la nube sobre sus ojos desapareció.

\- ... Sí. Por supuesto. Definitivamente es o Akatsuki o una aldea extranjera y no alguien asociado a Konoha de ninguna manera - repitió robóticamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Lady Arakawa? - preguntó Ino.

\- Se tendrá que contentar sabiendo que el hombre está muerto - dijo Shikamaru. - Su reacción frente a todo esto debería ser iluminadora, por así decirlo. Aunque...

Se le apagó la voz y se sentó en silencio. Genial. Estaba teniendo otro de sus "momentos de ideas".

Anko caminó hacia ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Anko... aparte de la altura de la vela ¿podríamos también usar la concentración del veneno para determinar cuánto tiempo se estuvo quemando? - preguntó Shikamaru.

Ella lo pensó.

\- Sí, supongo. ¿Por qué?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo quería comprobar algo.

\- No sé si podemos usar el cadáver, puede afectar nuestros cálculos. Y el baño en el que murió fue ventilado, así que tampoco podemos usar eso. Tendríamos que encontrar otro absorbente - dijo Anko.

\- Sacamos algunas cosas del baño antes y las guardamos en bolsas de plástico - mencionó Ino. - Esponjas, plantas y ese tipo de cosa.

\- Sí, sí, eso puede funcionar - murmuró Anko. - Sí las aislaron en bolsas impermeables, entonces puede funcionar. Voy a ver eso. ¿Es esto importante, Shikamaru?

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría serlo.

* * *

Ino se quedó mirando fijamente la cámara de vapores que ella y Anko habían armado.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Hicimos algo mal? ¿Se está escapando aire de alguna parte?

\- Los indicadores no muestran rastros de veneno saliendo de la caja, así que no - dijo Anko.

\- Pero, no importa qué hagamos, sólo nos da veinte minutos de veneno de estas muestras, no una hora. Incluso si hubiéramos tenido un error experimental ese es un margen ridículamente grande - dijo Ino. - Pero la altura de la cela muestra que se estuvo quemando por lo menos durante una hora. ¿Se les pudo haber salido el veneno? ¿Pero a todos, en la misma cantidad? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Aquí nos hace falta algo...

Ella se volteó a mirar a Shikamaru, preguntándose qué estaba planeando. La verdad, ella se preguntaba qué estaban planeando todos. Lo que había comenzado como una misión simple había explotado para convertirse en una enredada red que involucraba a cinco equipos en ese momento. El Equipo 7 y el equipo de Anko seguían en el caso de Lord Isayama. Había dos equipos de ANBU rastreándolos al supuesto ninja de Iwa (o quienquiera que fuera) que había matado al Secretario General. Y el equipo de Yamato, anteriormente haciéndole guardia a Lady Arakawa, estaba volviendo a la capital por petición de Shikamaru.

Todo era tan estúpidamente complicado.

Shikamaru no comentó nada. Naruto, ocupando guantes y mascarilla, pinchó, aburrido, una de las velas sin quemar con un kunai.

Un kunai...

\- Si cortaran una vela... con un cuchillo... un podría hacer ver como si se hubiera quemado por más tiempo, aunque no lo hubiese hecho... - Se volteó a mirar a Shikamaru. - Crees que alguien alteró la altura de la vela.

\- Sospechaba que todo calzaba demasiado perfectamente - confesó Shikamaru. - Pero no quería que eso interfiriera con tus experimentos. Quería ver si alguien podía llegar a la misma conclusión, en caso de que yo estuviera siendo exagerado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, para empezar... si quisiera que alguien muriera, no envenenaría una canasta de regalo completa, que todo un pasillo de sirvientes vio que vino de mí - dijo Shikamaru. - No sé por qué está muerto el Secretario General. No sé si siquiera tiene algo que ver con esta muerte en particular. Pero yo sé que, si queremos resolver el caso, tenemos que averiguar exactamente qué estaba en la carta que llevó a Lady Arakawa a tomar acción contra el Secretario General.

\- Convenientemente, una de las dos personas que saben la respuesta está muerta a dijo Jiraiya. - Por eso decidiste volver a llamar al equipo de Yamato.

\- Ojalá que tanto el equipo de Lady Arakawa, como los equipos ANBU vuelvan a salvo - dijo Shikamaru. - Estamos viendo o a una o a dos situaciones. Y pueden estar conectadas o no estarlo en lo absoluto. Tal vez otro enemigo ya estaba planeando la muerte del Secretario y fue una coincidencia que muriera el mismo día que fuimos a arrestarlo. O tal vez aprovecharon que estuviéramos acá para matarlo. O tal vez la carta misteriosa une a Lady Arakawa, Lord Isayama y al Secretario General. No lo sabremos hasta que vuelvan.

\- Así que... ¿las velas envenenadas? - preguntó Naruto.

La pregunta era, qué querían creer. O tanto Anko como Ino, con toda su experiencia, estaban cometiendo errores muy estúpidos que les daban diferencias enormes en sus mediciones de tiempo o alguien había alterado las velas, sabiendo que podrían ser usadas para ayudar a determinar el paso del tiempo.

... Y, acerca de la sugerencia anterior de Lady Arakawa.

La mujer sabía más que lo que decía.

\- Lord Isayama no se cortó ninguna arteria cuando se cortó las muletas - explicó Shikamaru. - Estaba sangrando muy, muy lentamente. No había manchas raras que indicaran que se movió en la tina después de que se cortara, lo que quiere decir que alguien entró al baño y alteró las velas mientras él se moría.

Ino entendió inmediatamente el tren de pensamiento de Shikamaru, al igual que Naruto. Ella no era tan buena como para que se le ocurrieran las cosas a ella, pero ella podía llegar a la nueva conclusión que Shikamaru con las pistas suficientes. Se estaban volviendo mejores para conectar sus pensamientos, incluso si sus habilidades especializadas comenzaban a tomar sus propios caminos.

Lord Isayama y una persona misteriosa. Tal vez ambos sabían que la vela estaba envenenada y esto era un pacto suicida. Si las muñecas cortadas no iban según el plan, el cómplice prendería las velas para darle una muerte más rápida. O tal vez ninguno lo sabía... pero eso era poco probable, porque quienquiera que hubiera entrado y visto toda esa sangre hubiera gritado y hubiera ido a reportalo. No, el que hubiera prendido las velas tenía la intención de matar a Lord Isayama... lo supiera éste o no. Y su Inuzuka les había informado que las únicas otras personas que habían entrado al baño ese día eran los guardias de turno... o Lady Arakawa.

Esa era la parte más torpemente hecha del suicidio. Asesinato. Lo que fuera. Un buen asesino hubiera intentado librarse de la evidencia, incluyendo las velas. ¿Por qué dejarlas ahí donde cualquiera podría recogerlas y darse cuenta de que tenían veneno, como Naruto lo había hecho? ¿Por qué elevar tanto el riesgo de revelar la verdad y dejarse atrapar?

\- Porque querían que alguien lo encontrara - declaró Shikamaru. - Porque quería ser atrapada. Porque esto no es un asesinato disfrazado de suicidio... es un suicidio disfrazado como asesinato. Oh, hola, Lady Arakawa. Qué bueno que llegó a unirse a nosotros.

* * *

Lady Arakawa estaba, naturalmente, muy afectado por como la estaban tratando.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - explotó. - ¿Por qué me trajeron de vuelta aquí? El Secretario General me quiere matar y aquí ustedes están con sus jueguitos...

\- ¿Quiere escuchar una historia hipotética, Lady Arakawa? - le pregunté. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, decidí mandarme un Ino y dije: - ¿De qué estoy hablando? Por supuesto que lo quiere hacer.

\- Discúlpame...

\- Había una vez, un par de aliados inquietos. Los vamos a llamar A y B. A había estado pensando en reemplazar a B por bastante rato. Pero no puede dejar que B se escape con toda esa información, por lo que lo lógico sería matarla. ¿Verdad?

\- Verdad - dijo ella a regañadientes, probablemente preguntándose a qué iba yo con eso y cuánto tiempo iba a tomar.

\- Así que A le da una canasta llena de cosas envenenadas. Tal vez una barra de jabón o un dulce lo lograría. Ella se muere sin ningún espectáculo y A es libre de hacer lo que quiera por el resto de sus días.

Lamentablemente, el hijo de B (lo llamaremos C), llega a la canasta antes que ella. Toma prestada una vela, la enciende, se corta las muñecas en una tina y muere. Y ahora, A está en problemas. Esto es lo que se supone que tenemos que creer.

Lady Arakawa entrecerró sus ojos.

\- ¡Eso es lo que pasó!

Yo puse una mano en mi barbilla.

\- Pero esta es una historia hipotética.

Su boca se torció en una fea mueca.

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

\- ¿La parte de la historia o la parte de que sea hipotética? - pregunté. - Porque, aunque la altura de la vela sugiere que se estuvo quemando por una hora, la concentración del veneno en no uno, sino varios objetos de la escena del crimen indican que no pudo haber estado prendida por más de veinte minutos. Usted nos dijo que apagó la vela tan pronto como usted y los guardias entraron al baño y los guardias lo confirmaron. Por lo tanto, la vela comenzó a quemarse después de que Lord Isayama se metió en la tina.

Sabemos que Lord Isayama nunca salió de la tina después de su intento de suicidio. Eso significa que Alguien más entró a la habitación después de que él se cortó las muñecas y prendió la vela envenenada. Alguien que acortó deliberadamente la altura de la vela antes de prenderla, para hacer ver como si se hubiera estado quemando por más tiempo del que en realidad lo hizo.

Ella se mantuvo callada.

Yo sonreí.

\- ¿Qué tal si le cuento otra historia hipotética?

\- Preferiría que no...

\- Por supuesto que la quiere escuchar. Está bien. Empezaron de nuevo con A y B. A ha estado pensando en reemplazar a B por un tiempo. Pero él no puede dejar que B se escapar con toda esa información, así que lo lógico sería matarla ¿verdad?

Ella estaba callada.

\- ¿Verdad? - la presioné.

Lady Arakawa miró hacia abajo.

\- Verdad - murmuró.

\- Pero... B también sabe eso. Es algo obvio, en lugares como estos, que las personas que viven y dejan de ser útiles no siguen vivas por mucho tiempo. Así que... B prepara algo para librarse de A antes de que A se libre de ella.

Un día, cuando su hijo, C, intenta suicidarse, en lugar de intentar salvarlo como todas las otras veces, ella lo libra de su miseria envenenándolo son dolor. Tal vez ella lo quería mucho; yo no lo conocí cuando estaba vivo, así que no sería capaz de juzgar el extremo de su depresión. O, tal vez, ella se estaba intentando librar de su hijo suicida para controlar ella su herencia, posiblemente para utilizarla como mecanismo para conseguir, más tarde, un buen matrimonio. No me voy a meter con los argumentos morales del suicidio asistido, pero, incluso sin eso, B sigue siendo una asesina.

No un asesinato encubierto como un suicidio. Un intento de suicidio mal investigado que se convirtió en un asesinato encubierto como un asesinato hecho por otra persona.

Qué demonios.

\- Y, por supuesto, toda la evidencia ya está dispuesta... todos los elementos de la canasta de regalos envenenados, los sirvientes como testigos, la vela acortada para desviar las estimaciones de tiempo... ella tenía una respuesta para todo. El encarcelamiento del Secretario General se puede ver cerca. Él va a morir y ella ganó.

\- Y los shinobi contratados no tienen pruebas de lo contrario - dijo ella fríamente - excepto por algunos objetos que pudieron haber absorbido mal el veneno. Qué mal.

\- Tal vez no - dije - pero causa las suficientes dudas como para garantizar una interrogación. Mi compañera de equipo es una Yamanaka, Lady Arakawa. Supongo que usted sabe qué significa eso.

Ella lo sabía. Su exterior inexpresivo se quebró para mostrar puro terror.

"Así que yo tenía razón. Ella lo hizo todo. Pero fue lista, tenía una respuesta para todo y no teníamos más evidencia que los tiempos desiguales. Si hubiéramos sido de cualquier otra aldea, sin el Clan Yamanaka, ella se podría haber librado.

Un solemne escalofrío me recorrió. Normalmente, resolver la mitad de un misterio tan enredado me hubiera satisfecho en gran manera. Pero no sentí alegría al comunicarle a Lady Arakawa que no podía escaparse.

Ella cayó a sus rodillas.

\- Por favor - susurró. - Él me hubiera matado de todas maneras. Tal vez no con la canasta, pero saben que él hubiera...

\- Usted mató a alguien de todas maneras - dije, señalándole a Jiraiya y Naruto para que revisaran el perímetro una última vez antes de que Lady Arakawa comenzara su confesión. - Usted mató a su propio hijo e inculpó a un hombre inocente... bueno, no tan inocente, estoy seguro, dados su rango y posición, pero inocente de este crimen en particular. ¿Por qué debería salvar su vida?

\- Porque yo los puedo ayudar -rogó ella. - ¡Sé cosas! Sólo déjenme vivir, les diré todo lo que necesiten saber... ¡más, incluso! ¡El Secretario General y yo solíamos tener un trato! Yo le daba información y el me daba dinero y ayudas legales... ¡pero una de mis espías, perdón, mucamas, me iba a reemplazar por un shinobi real! ¿Cómo podía competir con eso? Sabía demasiado acerca de él como para dejarme vivir...

\- Por lo que usted actuó primero, esperando librarse de él. Su hijo iba a morir de todas maneras y usted se aprovechó de su muerte para inculpar a otro hombre de su asesinato. - Sacudí la cabeza. Incluso si estaba dispuesto a formar equipo con alguien así, ella no era exactamente el tipo de persona con la que yo querría formar un lazo. ¿Cómo pensó que podía salirse con un plan tan complicado y que dependía de tantas cosas fuera de su control? - Bueno, espero que esté feliz consigo misma, porque el Secretario General está muerto, como usted quería.

Ella se congeló.

\- ¿Ejecutado? ¿Tan pronto?

\- No, él también fue asesinado. Hace sólo unas horas. La llamé para interrogarla, pero supongo que usted no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

Lady Arakawa sacudió la cabeza.

\- Yo no lo hice. Contratar a un asesino es caro.

\- Me imagino que un ejército de espías shinobi debe serlo aún más - dije. - ¿Cuánto planeaba pagar por ellos?

Ino me pasó un recuerdo de Lady Arakawa. Una mucama le estaba susurrando al oído.

\- No dinero, sino votos.

Mierda.


	36. Demonios de Agua

Capítulo 36: Demonios de Agua

* * *

 **N/A: Sé que este arco parece ponerse cada vez más y más complejo, pero recuerden que Shikamaru no conoce todos los datos. La verdad es bastante simple y Shikamaru lo está sobre-complicando porque está intentando acaparar todas las posibilidades.**

* * *

 _Tanyu_

El Secretario General. Conversando con shinobi. Hasta el punto de que su propia proveedora de información se había sentido tan amenazada que había intentado matarlo. Ahora él estaba permanentemente silenciado y las personas reclamando su poder eran aún desconocidas.

Esto podía significar dos cosas. Uno, que Konoha estuviera involucrada en esto y nosotros simplemente estábamos muy abajo en la cadena de mando como para saber, fuera por Jiraiya o por mis aliados de la sala de misiones. Tal vez este era un asesinato de emergencia o un castigo por incumplir un contrato y en cualquier momento caerían ANBU del techo para escoltarnos a un lugar más seguro. En ese caso, el mejor curso de acción sería salir rápidamente de ahí y pretender no saber nada.

O, dos, había terceros involucrados. Una muerte como esta, a manos de ninjas extranjeros tendría más sentido, porque nuestros ANBU hubieran por lo menos intentado advertirle a Jiraiya. Esperar hasta llegar a casa para explicar por qué dos misiones se habían cruzado era sólo pedir problemas. Entonces, el mejor curso de acción sería hacer saber al Hokage de lo que conocíamos de esos... ninja.

Para mí, la respuesta más obvia era, nuevamente, Danzo Shimura, lo cual satisfaría ambos casos. Y también explicaría cómo es que todo estaba tan bien escondido.

Pero, se suponía que yo no sabía nada acerca de él.

(También está el hecho de cómo yo estaba completa y totalmente equivocado, pero eso tendría que esperar.)

"Mierda," pensé. "¡Vine aquí a hacer aliados y reunir material de chantaje, no descubrir accidentalmente una conspiración!"

Mi única esperanza era mantener un perfil bajo y actuar como si tuviera una inteligencia por encima del promedio. La mayoría de los shinobi de Konoha sabía que yo era listo, así que yo no podía hacer el acto del idiota que normalmente Naruto hacía, pero, como me había enseñado mi padre, eso no significaba que tenía que mostrarles a todos exactamente cuán inteligente yo era. Lo que tenía que hacer era inventar la conclusión más lógica, pero equivocada, que se me podía ocurrir. Fácil.

(¿Se acuerdan como dije que yo estaba completa y totalmente equivocado? Lo digo de verdad. Estaba tan equivocado, que me equivoqué acerca de estar equivocado.)

(Y si ustedes están confundidos, no se preocupen. Yo también lo estaba.)

(Lo explicaré todo más tarde, lo prometo.)

De todas maneras, respiré profundamente y dije en voz bastante alta:

\- Bueno, obviamente Akatsuki tuvo algo que ver con esto.

\- ¿Akatsuki? - preguntó Naruto, confundido por el cambio de tema. - ¿Por qué querrían matar al Secretario General?

\- Probablemente no tenían nada personal contra él. Pero cualquier cosa que debilite a las aldeas y las lleve a la guerra les beneficiaría. - La mentira me salió fácilmente.

\- Oh. Eso tiene sentido - dijo Naruto.

Me pregunté cuándo todo se me caería encima.

"Le explicaré tanto de la verdad como pueda a Naruto e Ino después," le prometí. "Tan pronto como limpiemos este desastre.

Me pregunté cuánto sabía Jiraiya.

\- Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? - dijo Naruto, apuntando a Lady Arakawa.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Digo, el asesinato e incriminar a alguien por este son delitos capitales. Miré a Lady Arakawa. - Sin embargo, en teoría, alguien podría evadir la humillación de una decapitación pública. O como sea que ejecuten a las personas aquí. - El estilo de Konoha era hacer desparecer misteriosamente a las personas de noche. - No es imposible que una madre en penuria libere a su hijo deprimido de su miseria y después suicidarse por la culpa antes de que alguien la pueda cuestionar.

Lady Arakawa rompió a llorar. Ino se cruzó de brazos.

\- Shikamaru...

\- No estoy diciendo que ella lo tenga que hacer - protesté. - Pero ¿qué opciones tenemos? No es como si podamos dejarla salirse con esto. Si la entregamos a los guardias del Daimyo, ellos definitivamente la matarán ñ, pública y dolorosamente. Eso si es que no deciden que necesita ser interrogada que lo que ya ha sido por nosotros.

Ella se congeló y retiró calladamente a sus cámaras con un dulce envenenado de la canasta en su mano, siendo aún vigilada por el equipo de Yamato.

Escuchamos algo de llanto, seguido por silencio.

No sabía si me debía sentir mal o no. Atraparla había sido mi deber y no era como si yo la conociera personalmente. Ella misma se lo había traído al pensar que lo que ella había intentado hacer estaba bien.

También estaba el hecho de que ella sabía que ninjas de Konoha estaban potencialmente involucrados en el asesinato del Secretario General y yo, como ninja de Konoha no podía dejarla escaparse y que se lo contara al Daimyo, buscando encontrar clemencia. No si no quería que nos transformáramos en otra Suna.

\- ¿Qué pasa con lo del Secretario General? - preguntó Naruto.

Jiraiya lo pensó.

\- Bueno. Esto es lo que estará en el reporte oficial. Lord Isayama intentó suicidarse y fue encontrado por su madre. Ella no soportó verlo en dolor y, en una mala decisión impulsada por la emoción, decidió sacarlo de su miseria. Tras darse cuenta de qué había hecho, Lay Arakawa se mató por culpa. El Secretario General fue matado en un incidente completamente aislado, donde terceros, probablemente Akatsuki, intentaron llevar a Iwa y Konoha a la guerra. En lo que nos incumbe, eso es lo que pasó y nadie sabe nada más en lo absoluto. No hubieron shinobi involucrados, excepto por Akatsuki. ¿Entendido? - preguntó Jiraiya.

Naruto comenzó:

\- Pero...

\- Naruto, por favor di que sí - explotó Jiraiya. - Yo me encargaré.

\- Pero el Hokage...

\- Naruto. Yo personalmente le diré la verdad. Los reportes son para todos los demás. En este momento, sus órdenes son que mantengan un bajo perfil. ¿Entendido?

Naruto bajó la cabeza.

\- Entendido.

Jiraiya le alborotó el pelo.

\- Haré que el Hokage lo sepa, no te preocupes.

Sin embargo, había algo se rebeldía en la postura de Naruto, y supe que, para él, no se había terminado. Tampoco para mí. Por supuesto que no se había acabado. Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Pero ahora era mejor para controlar sus tiempos, estaba aprendiendo a atacar los flancos más débiles de sus oponentes y a esperar al momento justo para hacer sus preguntas, en lugar de poner toda su fuerza a la primera.

Yo sabía por qué Jiraiya estaba haciendo eso. Fuera que el Hokage lo hubiera autorizado personalmente para hacerle ganar más influencia a la aldea, o si alguien más (Danzo) lo había hecho por propio beneficio, nosotros no debíamos saber acerca de eso. Podían surgir problemas si revelábamos nuestra mano muy rápido, tanto desde la aldea como desde el Daimyo, que esperaba que los ninja de Konoha trabajaran con él y no contra él. Jiraiya se estaba ofreciendo para revelarla él primero.

Pero yo no dudaba que el Daimyo se creería cualquier historia que le diéramos si se la presentábamos correctamente y, por otro lado, mi amistad con Izumo y Kotetsu me aseguraba que cualquier reporte que escribiéramos pasaría rápido sin ser muy analizado.

Era increíble lo cerca que el Secretario General estuvo de salirse con la suya. Si a Lady Arakawa no se le hubiera ocurrido su plan de venganza a medio hacer, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado acerca de todo eso. De alguna manera, teníamos que agradecerle a ella por nuestro conocimiento.

\- Usted nos dirá cómo sale todo ¿verdad? - le pregunté a Jiraiya.

\- Cuando pueda.

Ahora, la única persona de la que nos teníamos que ocupar era el informante que le había contado a Lady Arakawa de la "traición." Cerré mis ojos y revisé la memoria que Ino me había traspasado. Esta vez, en lugar de leer la carta, me concentré en la cara de la mucama.

Era la Mariposa.

* * *

 _Konoha_

Tan pronto como la emoción de su nueva libertad bajó (lo cual pasó en como un minuto), Hinata volvió a estar aterrada.

Por todos los cielos ¿qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué tan idiota era para pensar que algo como eso iba a funcionar? Ella estaba bastante segura de que, en unos treinta segundos, los miembros del Clan Hyuga la estarían rodeando, para arrastrarla de nuevo al complejo y marcarla por deshonrar a la cabeza del Clan. No había lugares donde pudiera ir o esconderse, no con el poder y la influencia del Clan Hyuga.

El Byakugan la ubicaría en cualquier callejón o escondrijo; el Clan podía obligar a cualquier clan menor a entregarla. Ni siquiera Choji o Sasuke podían intervenir en cuestiones del Clan; estaba en las reglas de Konoha que un clan mayor tenía absoluta autoridad sobre sus miembros. E, incluso si esa ley no estuviera ahí, no funcionaría de todas maneras. Los Akimichi eran un clan noble, pero no eran nada comparado con los Hyuga. Y, aunque los Uchiha habían sido más importantes que los Hyuga, eso era el pasado. Sasuke era un chico no mucho mayor que ella, sin miembros para respaldarlo. El mismo Hokage no le podía decir al Clan Hyuga cómo mandarse, sino el Sello Maldito hubiera desaparecido tiempo atrás.

Una sombra cayó sobre ella. Eso era todo. Ya habían llegado.

Pero la voz que habló no era de nadie de su familia.

\- Escuché que te metiste en bastantes problemas, niña.

Ella alzó su mirada.

\- Tsunade-sama - dijo rápidamente, parándose.

\- Sólo para que sepas, curé a tu padre sin ningún problema. Algo más importante ¿dónde aprendiste a golpear así?

Hinata sólo pudo mirarla, con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Qué quería?

\- No.… no lo sé...

\- ¿Así que te enseñaste a ti misma?

\- ¿No lo sé? Sólo me enojé y luego yo...

\- Así que nunca practicaste. Te vino naturalmente.

Hinata se mordió el labio y asintió. Y la sonrisa se Tsunade se volvió feral.

\- ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi aprendiz?

"¿Qué?"

\- ¿Te comió un gato la lengua, niña? Te hice una pregunta.

Tsunade. Esta era Tsunade de los Sannin. Y le estaba hablando a ella. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, la desgracia de su clan. Le estaban ofreciendo ser aprendiz de la kunoichi más poderosa de las Cinco Naciones Elementales.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? En un momento, ella estaba pensando qué le iba a decir a los padres de Choji para que la dejaran quedarse con ellos mientras ella averiguaba qué hacer y, al siguiente, una de los estudiantes del Sandaime Hokage le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo...

\- ¡Sí!... quiero decir, sí. Por supuesto.

\- Bueno, con eso termina la parte fácil. Aquí viene una pregunta más difícil: ¿qué crees que vas a lograr aprendiendo bajo mi tutela? ¿Qué quieres lograr? - Tsunade se detuvo y la miró, esperando.

¿Qué iba a decir? Hinata casi tenía miedo de abrir la boca. Era... no podía hablar. ¿Y si decía algo tan increíblemente estúpido que hiciera que Tsunade cambiara su opinión sobre ella y no.…?

No. El no decir nada era la decisión estúpida. Tsunade-sama le estaba preguntando algo y esperando una respuesta de vuelta. Nada hablaba más fuerte que la cobardía.

\- Quiero... algo fuera del Clan. Quiero algo distinto al Juken. Quiero usar el Byakugan para su verdadero propósito. Quiero que me conozcan como Hinata. ¡Quiero ser alguien, no sólo otra Hyuga! ¡Pero, más que nada, quiero poder ayudar a los demás sin ser contenida por una casa construida en base a esclavitud!

Tsunade le sonrió.

\- Pasaste. Bienvenida a bordo.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

\- ... Esto... ¿se suponía que esto... era una prueba?

\- Era una prueba para ver si decías algo - Tsunade volvió a sonreír. - Me alegra que ya no te quedes callada. Ven, niña, vámonos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 _Escondite-De-Kakashi-Por-Si-Lo-Busca-Gai #59_

\- Maldita sea, sensei - masculló Kakashi. Los papeles que estaban repartidos encima de la mesa se cayeron al suelo. Una parte de su mente era vagamente consciente se lo desastroso que debía verse en ese momento.

No era que el trabajo fuera imposible, necesariamente. Él definitivamente estaba en una posición de ventaja para traducir las notas de Minato-sensei con respecto a Jiraiya. Pero era difícil concentrarse cuando su equipo estaba a un mundo de distancia, enfrentándose a un peligro desconocido. Si algo pasaba, él no podía ayudar.

"Tampoco podrías ayudar aquí," se recordó. "No vas a cambiar nada deprimiéndote. Ten éxito en tu misión, prueba que estás listo y recién te vas a poder unir a tus estudiantes en el campo."

La mayoría de las personas sólo pensaban que existía un lenguaje de fuinjutsu: el sistema estándar de Uzushiogakure, escrito en la caligrafía que componía su idioma diario.

Pero Minato-sensei, que era muy adepto a discutir las cosas teóricas... ¿Por qué basarte en sólo un lenguaje de sellado? ¿Por qué no inventar el tuyo propio? En ese tiempo, Kakashi se había reído, sin creerlo. Reinventar algo que nunca había funcionado mal parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo, considerando que los shinobi no tenían mucho de este. Sin embargo, después de escuchar lo que Minato-sensei había tenido que decir, tuvo que admitir que era interesante.

A través de unas pruebas extremadamente complejas, pero elegantemente simples, Minato-sensei le había mostrado que la funcionalidad del lenguaje estándar de Uzushiogakure era perfecta mientras se siguieran unas reglas básicas, las cuales resumían la habilidad de moldear y combinar chakra de manera confiable. Porque eso era el lenguaje del fuinjutsu en la realidad. Moldear y combinar chakra sobre una superficie externa en lugar del cuerpo, como lo hacían los sellos de mano.

La razón por la cual "idiomas" distintos podían y debían ser ocupados, le había dicho Minato-sensei, era porque ciertas cosas podían expresarse más fácilmente que otras dependiendo de qué eran. Por ejemplo, los números podían representarse en palabras o en figuras, pero la segunda era más conveniente, aunque significaran lo mismo.

El lenguaje de Uzushiogakure funcionaba bien para atrapar cosas en pergaminos y sellar bijuu en personas, porque las partes complejas de la caligrafía servían como unas puertas con clave naturales. Sin embargo, en lo que se refería al Hiraishin (y probablemente otros ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo) el lenguaje de Minato-sensei era superior. La estructura matemática no sólo volvía una empresa naturalmente peligrosa más segura, pero también reducía su consumo de chakra en un nivel apropiado para que un humano lo usara repetidamente.

Mientras que el método de Tobirama con escritura estándar sólo podía funcionar para alguien con muchísimo chakra, o varias personas trabajando en conjunto (la razón por la cual la guardia del Hokage tenía que trabajar en grupos de al menos tres personas para transportar a alguien), Minato-sensei podía usar su técnica cientos de veces sin mayor esfuerzo.

Él sabía que si sólo asociara esas reglas básicas con las partes más repetitivas del trabajo de Minato-sensei, podría descifrar el lenguaje completo. Tristemente, a pesar de sus reputaciones de profesores y organizadores meticulosos, tanto Tobirama Senju como Minato Namikaze parecían ser muy inclinados a saltarse pasos en el papel. Como ir del punto A al punto D sin explicar dónde estaban los puntos B y C.

Qué divertido, ese era todo... el propósito... de la teletransportación.

"Los dioses de la ironía deben estar rodando en el suelo de la risa."

* * *

 _La VERDADERA Kirigakure_

Mei pensaba que lo bueno de las aldeas más poderosas es que eran muy egocéntricas. Malo por si tenías que lidiar directamente con ellas; bueno si las querías utilizar. Especialmente buenas si querías utilizarlas una contra la otra sin que te notaran. Que no te tomaran en serio por varias razones (como no tener un apodo elaborado, o tener una recompensa mediocre en los Libros Bingo internacionales, o ser de una aldea de malas aguas que a todos les gustaba olvidar) le sentaba bastante bien a sus propósitos por el momento.

Yagura vestía la túnica y el sombrero del Mizukage, pero sólo un idiota pensaría que él mandaba. Él había sido seleccionado para liderar a Kiri porque había sido un shinobi lógico e inteligente, no porque fuera poderoso o sediento de sangre. Él no hacía las cosas así, nuca lo había hecho. Él había sido el único lo suficientemente calmado como para controlar exitosamente al Sanbi después de todos esos años de Kiri sin saber qué demonios hacer con sus bijuu (lo cual incluía a un plan increíblemente idiota que involucraba secuestrar a alguna estúpida niña de Konoha, que había resultado en la muerte de cientos de sus propios shinobi).

Yagura debería haber sido el mejor Mizukage que jamás hubieran visto, no el peor.

La primera vez que sus ojos brillaron rojos, todos pretendieron no darse cuenta. Entonces la psicosis se estableció y pensaron que era el bijuu que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero, entonces, Mei notó un patrón en su locura, comenzando por el genocidio categórico de todos los kekkei genkai de Kirigakure y se dio cuenta de que ningún antiguo monstruo de chakra podría haber manufacturado planes tan detallados para debilitar... no, no sólo eso; deshacer sistemáticamente su aldea él (¿ella?) solo.

Yagura (o el Señor Sharingan, pueden elegir) seguía su mandato sobre la Kirigakure original, pero ninguno estaba al tanto que había una segunda Kirigakure bajo el control de Mei. No tenía edificios, ni caminos, ni tiendas. Nadie tenía negocios con esta Kirigakure. Pero, de igual forma, su gente se alzaba orgullosa, porque estaba conectada y organizada por una idea: libertad.

O, de manera menos elocuente: el asesinato de los hijos de puta responsables de toda la mierda por la que había pasado Kiri. Porque ¿Honestamente? Uno se daba cuenta que había llegado a un nuevo bajo cuando tu aldea era más ridiculizada que Suna. Pero que nunca se dijera que Mei Terumi no sabía cómo sacar ventaja de una mala situación; porque ser una aldea ignorada significaba que las personas no vigilaban tan minuciosamente tus acciones y, cuando eso sucedía, tendían a subestimarte.

Que dejaran a esos viejos de Konoha, Iwa y Kumo pelear por quién era responsable de la situación de Nami. Que subestimaran a Kiri, porque Kiri era "demasiado débil y desarmada como para ser de utilidad en nada". No se habían molestado en enviar a alguien para espiar a Kiri como era debido en años; la misma Kirigakure no había visto visitantes extranjeros desde que Yagura había tomado el poder, uno de los beneficios de tener que vivir bajo un hombre que llevaba al extremo la palabra paranoia.

Pero eso no significaba que lo contrario de esa frase fuera verdadero. Kirigakure era una observadora silenciosa. Y Kirigakure sabía cosas. Kirigakure se quedaba en las sombras y los veía a todos, mientras ellos perdían el tiempo peleando entre sí.

Mei Terumi era la verdadera Mizukage, a pesar de no tener una oficina bonita ni un escritorio.

Pero un día... Un día los tendría. Un día ella estaría ocupando de verdad ese sombrero azul y esa túnica y lo haría parado sobre el cuerpo descuartizado de la persona responsable de todo ese desastre. La Niebla Sangrienta se había llamado así por una razón. Y ella había crecido bajo ese régimen. Ella había sobrevivido hasta entonces, por todo ese tiempo. Todos parecían recordar a Zabuza Momochi como el niño demonio que había asesinado a toda su clase (lo cual era estúpido, ya que reducía el número de sus soldados). Nadie parecía recordar que ella, Mei Terumi (o cualquier otro shinobi de su generación, en realidad) también había matado a sus compañeros para obtener su hitai-ate.

Había una razón por la cual ella seguía viva, incluso cuando todas las otras personas con kekkei genkai de Kirigakure estaban muertas.

\- Reporte de misión, Momochi.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? La vida de un ninja forajido es muy dura.

\- Protocolo - sonrió ella. - Y tú no eres realmente un forajido. Te perdoné ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo soy según Yagura - masculló el hombre, pero siguió con los procedimientos. - Llegó palabra de Ao. El Yondaime Mizukage sigue siendo ocupado como títere por un usuario de Sharingan misterioso. Recientemente envió a un equipo de nuestros mejores ANBU a Tanyu. Un oficial de alto rango de la corte del Daimyo de Hi fue encontrado muerto poco tiempo después y hay sospechas hacia Iwa.

\- Tanyu - murmuró Mei. - Eso no le va a gustar a Konoha.

\- A Iwa tampoco - dijo Zabuza - considerando que no tienen nada que ver con esto y sólo están buscando una excusa para volver a ganar lo que perdieron contra Konoha en las guerras pasadas. Por otro lado, hay facciones en ambas aldeas que apuntan hacia terceros, como Kumo o Akatsuki, que quisieran llevar a Konoha e Iwa a la guerra para sacar beneficios del desorden.

\- Están un poco en lo correcto. Alguien quiere la guerra. - Eso era malo. Kiri ya estaba en un estado debilitado así nomás. Si se corría la voz de que ellos fueron los que causaron conflicto entre Konoha, Iwa y quién sabe quién más (incluso si lo hacían en contra de su voluntad), las cosas se pondrían feas rápidamente. Ella todavía no estaba en una posición de negociar. - ¿Sospechan de nosotros?

\- No lo creo, no. Todos siguen creyendo que Kiri es inútil y xenofóbica.

\- Aunque esto sean buenas noticias, el que esas aldeas estén peleando entre sí, también son malas - explicó Mei. - Si yo fuera Mizukage oficialmente, estaría rodando en el suelo de felicidad...

Ao entendió.

\- Es el hecho de que no estemos detrás de esta conspiración el que te preocupa.

\- El Señor Sharingan quiere algo y todos vamos a ser destruidos si lo consigue. Aunque estoy feliz de que esos viejos estén demasiado ocupados odiándose como para dañarnos, me pone nerviosa saber que todos hacemos lo que quiere el Señor Sharingan. Temo que haya un poder mayor que los cinco Kage involucrado.

\- La guerra entre las otras naciones nos beneficia, pero lo beneficia aún más a él - estuvo de acuerdo Ao. - No podemos dejar que gane más poder que el que ya tiene.

\- Así que ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? - preguntó Zabuza.

\- El problema, Momochi, es que no tenemos idea de quién es. Y, hasta que no se nos ocurra cómo detenerlo, no podemos dejarlos saber que estamos contra ellos, o estaremos muertos antes de que tú puedas sacar tu espada - dijo Mei. - Al principio, sospeché de Konoha, pero resulta que ninguno de ellos sabe nada, menos aún desde que los Uchiha fueron eliminados. Lo más probable es que sea alguien actuando individualmente, intentando vengarse de... algo. Sospeché de Itachi Uchiha por un rato, pero, entonces calculé. Él hubiera sido un niño en la Academia en el momento que nos comenzamos a dar cuenta que Yagura se estaba volviendo loco. Según mis fuentes, él no pudo controlar el Sharingan hasta que tuvo ocho.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? - preguntó Ao.

\- Porque, si Konoha supiera que tienen personas que pueden controlar mentalmente al Kage se otras aldeas a largo plazo, ya lo hubieran utilizado en el Raikage y Tsuchikage, que son sus enemigos más peligrosos. No nosotros. No hemos sido una amenaza para ellos en mucho tiempo. La única cosa que les hemos hecho personalmente en años "recientes" fue ese intento de rapto con el Sanbi, le cuál revisé y sólo resultó en la muerte de una chica joven. Murieron más de nosotros que de ellos, la batalla fue pareja y nos retiramos. Esto fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes que lo de Yagura. Su reacción es... desproporcionada. - Mei sacudió la cabeza. - Conozco bastante bien al viejo Sarutobi, aunque él probablemente no sabe ni quién soy. Él no es desproporcionado. Él es, por naturaleza, un jugador muy cauteloso.

\- Si no te importa que pregunte ¿qué niña murió? - preguntó Zabuza.

La idea de Zabuza había sido hacer una pregunta simple, pero fue mucho más que eso para Mei. Esa pregunta era la clave para encontrar la pieza faltante del puzle que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Mei no podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado antes.

"¿Qué chica fue?"

Había ignorado la identidad de la niña como una pista importante cuando recién comenzó a investigar esa maldita misión del Sanbi porque no la había conocido personalmente y la niña no había sido una ninja ni famosa ni poderosa. Pero, después de que Zabuza lo mencionara... A Konoha le importaban mucho los compañeros de equipo ¿o no? Podría perfectamente ser que...

\- No lo sé - admitió Mei, con los engranajes dentro de su cabeza funcionando. - Los archivos que revisé no lo decían y no me importaba lo suficiente como para investigar más profundamente. Pero, pensándolo de nuevo, ella puede ser más importante que lo que inicialmente pensé. Ao, quiero que encuentres a todos los involucrados en el desastre del Sanbi que siga vivo hoy en día. Busca la identidad de esa chica, quiero su nombre, su cara y cada conocido y amigos de primos que tenía.

\- ¿De verdad crees que ella puede ser la razón detrás de todo esto? - preguntó Zabuza. - ¿Sólo una chica?

\- No lo sé, pero sería estúpido si no lo intentáramos. No dejes una piedra sin voltear, Ao. Cuando descubramos quién era, estaremos un paso más cerca de saber quién está detrás de Yagura. Momochi, quiero que rastrees a los otros forajidos de Kiri que de verdad sean forajidos. Más específicamente, los que traicionaron a la aldea alrededor de cuando Yagura tomó el poder.

\- ¿Todos ellos? - preguntó Zabuza, no muy feliz.

Mei se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno. Hasta que tengas respuestas. Comienza de arriba hacia abajo; es improbable que un Genin que renunció porque era muy difícil vaya a saber nada.

\- Te das cuenta de que si lo hago así, voy a comenzar con el puto Kisame Hoshigaki - señaló Zabuza.

Mei aplaudió.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Se van a llevar bien hablando de sus espadotas.

Zabuza gruñó.


	37. Viva La Revolución

Capítulo 37: Viva la Revolución

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Hyuga_

Nunca, en toda la historia del Clan, alguien se había ido. Ser parte del Bouke era mejor que no tener clan; al menos ese era el consenso general. Pero ahora que su heredera había desparecido... (bueno, serían capaces de encontrarla si quisieran) se había causado un gran revuelo dentro de todos los niveles del Clan.

Hanabi no entender por qué todos estaban tan sorprendidos. Para un Clan tan centrado en sus ojos, eran bastantes cortos de vista. Cualquiera viviendo bajo una amenaza constante de verse marcado iba a explotar eventualmente.

Pero no había protocolo sobre qué hacer si alguien salía del Clan. Se lidiaba con los forajidos bajo las leyes de Konoha, pero Hinata no era forajida. Ella era una ciudadana de Konoha y, por lo tanto, era protegida como una shinobi de la aldea. Si querían llevarla a tribunales, tendrían que seguir todos los procedimientos que con cualquier otro shinobi normal. El Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado era algo sólo del Clan, no del resto de Konoha.

La ley de Konoha dictaba específicamente que cualquiera con la suficiente edad que deseara vivir por separado de su familia sería considerada como una persona individual. Y, como los clanes eran sólo eso (familias, aunque unas muy grandes y poderosas) significaba que en el momento de que Hinata se había escapado, se había convertido en un individuo. Otro ninja normal sin nombre ni títulos.

Si no era considerada una Hyuga, entonces el Clan no tenía el poder para marcar su frente. Pero ella seguía teniendo el Byakugan y la ley Hyuga declaraba que cualquiera con el Byakugan y no en el Souke debía tener el Sello. Pero, Técnicamente, Hinata no había perdido su pelea, así que todavía no estaba fuera de la línea de sucesión.

Pero ella tampoco estaba viviendo dentro del Complejo del Clan y la posesión de un kekkei genkai no significaba ser miembro de un clan, como lo probaba el caso de Kakashi Hatake. Pero él tampoco había nacido con esos ojos...

También estaban las cosas peligrosas para el Clan implicadas en el caso. Si la salida se Hinata era reconocida legalmente por los altos cargos de Konoha, entonces, establecería un precedente: si cualquier miembro del Bouke quisiera irse del Clan para evitar el Sello en sus hijos, entonces podrían hacerlo, quebrando el poder del Clan.

La mayor actividad económica de Konoha eran los servicios de sus shinobi, pero los abogados vivían bien en cualquier parte. Y Hanabi podía ver los enredos legales causados por esto acumulándose por meses.

Su padre, naturalmente, esperaba que ella tomara el lado del Clan. Hanabi, naturalmente, estaba del lado de Hinata. Y ella sabía que, en su interior, todos los otros miembros del Clan con una marca en sus frentes también estaban rogando por su libertad.

* * *

 _Konoha (uno de los pocos escondites de Kakashi que todavía no había sido encontrado por Gai)_

La parte más difícil (según la opinión de Kakashi) ya estaba terminada. La mayoría de las personas nunca lograba entender cómo quebrar la barrera entre el plano tri-dimensional del espacio y la dimensión de sellado extra requerida para la teletransportación. Pero Kakashi había tenido experiencia con las alocadas teorías matemáticas se Minato Namikaze antes, así que no le tomó mucho aceptar esa idea en particular.

La parte difícil era la ejecución. Kakashi no entendía cómo esperaban que esto funcionara. Claro, él podría seguir ciegamente los números y probablemente llegar al resultado correcto, pero actuar sin entender con fuinjutsu era extremadamente peligroso y no se iba a arriesgar con su suerte, normalmente terrible.

En teoría, le teletransportación era fácil. En lugar de ir del punto A al punto B en la dimensión de la tierra, simplemente se saltaba a otra dimensión, se cruzaba ahí y uno volvía a salta a donde quería ir. Con la adición de una dimensión especial, salir de la dimensión temporal era fácil (lo cual daba la ilusión de viaje instantáneo).

Así que lo que había que hacer era simple. El acceder a dimensiones puente era uno de los usos básicos del fuinjutsu; cualquiera que pudiera invocar lo sabía. Pero la ejecución era otra cosa nada que ver. Todavía quedaba una parte para que él la descifrara y era, tristemente, la llave central alrededor de la cual giraba el resto de la técnica.

Literalmente.

Uno no se podía teletransportar en el espacio sin un punto de referencia. Pero en ningún lugar de sus notas (y Kakashi había buscado por lo menos diez veces) Minato-sensei había mencionado puntos de referencia.

Para hacer los saltos precisos, uno tenía que definir específicamente la ubicación. De otra manera, uno terminaría poniéndose al frente de un kunai en lugar de detrás. O, peor, si por alguna razón las coordenadas elegidas eran incompatibles... no había cómo saber qué sucedería. Tal vez el usuario se desharía, o tal vez quedaba atrapado en la dimensión puente para siempre, o se podría ver borrado de su existencia gracias a una anomalía dimensional desconocida.

Kakashi era muchas cosas, pero suicida no era una de ellas. No después de que tantos hubieran muerto para que él viviera.

El problema era que un sólo punto de referencia estático era imposible de encontrar en un mundo en constante movimiento. Uno necesitaba por lo menos cuatro puntos que no compartieran el mismo plano para definir un solo espacio de tres dimensiones. Era por eso que las técnicas se teletransportación de la guardia del Hokage tomaban a tres personas, porque estaban lidiando con cuatro sellos a la vez. Mientras tanto, las técnicas como el Kawarimi o el Shunshin no contaban, porque operaban con la base de que uno, visualmente ya sabía a dónde iba sólo en la dimensión terrenal.

Pero Minato-sensei había utilizado sólo un sello para definir un camino. Incluso los ponía en objetos móviles (por ejemplo, sus kunai especiales) y siempre terminaba en el lugar correcto, incluso si no sabía dónde estaban. Lo cual era, mirado desde todos lados, imposible.

En teoría, uno podría crear un centro y enterrarlo profundamente en un lugar secreto y esperar que los movimientos de las placas tectónicas no lo cambiaran demasiado, pero... no. Seguía habiendo demasiada incertidumbre, mucho margen de error. Minato-sensei no había sido nada, sino meticuloso. Un atajo como ese no hubiera sido lo suficientemente bueno para él. Y ciertamente no era lo suficientemente bueno para Kakashi.

Por lo tanto, Kakashi se vio obligado a concluir que no existía algo como un ancla perfecta. En cualquier caso, depender de un ancla era demasiado peligroso. El mundo estaba cambiando contantemente.

"Uno no puede tener un punto invariable en un universo donde todo el movimiento es relativo."

Pero, entonces ¿cómo lo hacía Minato-sensei? ¿Acaso no tenía un origen? Kakashi estaba seguro de que nunca lo había visto usar uno. Pero ¿cómo pudo eso haber funcionado? ¡Uno necesitaba un origen! Era simplemente imposible de cualquier otra manera. ¿Existía una manera secreta de teletransportarse sin un origen?

No. Kakashi era loco y poco convencional, pero no tan loco y no convencional. Había ciertos hechos en la vida que no se podían discutir. Si uno encendía paja con un fósforo, el pajal se iba a quemar. Si él ignoraba a Gai, Gai lo iba a encontrar de todas formas. Se iba a morir si le sacaban el corazón. Y se iba a perder en espacio dimensional si no utilizaba un origen.

Tenía que haber un punto de referencia fijo.

Tenía que haber algo que se le estaba yendo a Kakashi.

"¡Piensa, Kakashi! ¿Qué es lo que se mantiene constante cada vez que se utiliza el Hiraishin, sin importar lo que pase alrededor del usuario...?"

Oh.

OH.

Era muy estúpido.

La única cosa que se mantenía constate cada vez que se utilizaba el Hiraishin era el usuario ¡por supuesto! El usuario mismo era el punto fijo de referencia, lo cual era la razón por la cual Kakashi nunca había visto a Minato-sensei poner uno en la tierra.

Y aquí era donde se ponía confuso de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía el usuario, la persona que se movía, ser lo que se tenía que mantener fijo? Parecía contradictorio. ¿Cómo podía compensar el Yondaime un origen en constante movimiento?

Porque no lo hacía.

El movimiento era relativo. El movimiento era siempre relativo.

Cuando uno utilizaba el Hiraishin, no se teletransportaba a otro lugar en la tierra. Uno se mantenía quieto y ese lugar va hacia uno. Iba en contra del sentido común, pero, cuando estabas flotando en el espacio o, en este caso, una dimensión puente, sin ningún punto de referencia fuera de ti mismo, así era como todo parecía. Si él se colgara cabeza abajo de un árbol, él sabría que estaba cabeza abajo gracias a la gravedad. Quítale eso y, luego, todo está al revés, excepto él.

"¡El usuario es el punto de referencia invariable!"

Con razón no tenía sentido. Él había estado leyendo todo con la tierra como su punto de referencia.

Qué manera de culpar al cartógrafo por leer en mapa al revés.

Si el origen hubiera sido un punto separado de inicio a fin, entonces, por supuesto que la técnica iba a falla; uno no puede cambiar tanto el principio como el final al mismo tiempo para compensar por un cambio en la posición del origen. Uno no puede mover sólo un punto de un triángulo y llamarlo el mismo triángulo. El origen siempre era fijo por definición, el mundo literalmente giraba alrededor de él.

Era por eso que a Minato Namikaze lo habían tratado de genio. Era tan brillante. Tan brillante, pero, oh, tan simple. Con sólo ese descubrimiento, su difunto profesor había resuelto el problema de encontrar un punto de referencia fijo y hacer que el origen fuera algo que se pudiera mantener sin que lo alterara un tercero.

A menos de que el usuario fuera destruido. Pero Kakashi estaba bastante seguro de que, en esa situación, la falta de un origen para el Hiraishin sería la última de sus preocupaciones. Kakashi sonrió triunfalmente para sí mismo.

"Toma eso, Jiraiya."

Y después miró su reloj.

Y su calendario.

Y la barba en su mentón.

"Mierda... ¿por cuánto tiempo he estado trabajando en esta cosa?

* * *

 _Tanyu_

Como lo averigüé, la Mariposa era sólo un título, un sobrenombre que se le había dado a la miembro más antigua de la red de informantes de Lady Arakawa. Había habido múltiples Mariposas a través de los años, pero, dadas las muertes recientes, la Mariposa actual era la última.

Tanto Lady Arakawa como el Secretario General, muertos. Había sido una sorpresa para ambos, la verdad. Ella no había esperado que sucediera.

No tan rápido.

El que lo hubiera estado siquiera esperado fue lo que me hizo mirar la situación dos veces.

El palacio del Daimyo seguía en un estado de aturdimiento. Naturalmente, eso significaba que los rumores corrían por todas partes, aunque ninguna de las historias siquiera se parecía. Aparentemente, nuestro bloqueo de todas las fuentes de información estaba funcionando mejor de lo que habíamos esperado. Mientras tanto, los equipos de ANBU investigando el asesinato del Secretario habían regresado diciendo que el rastro se había perdido a unos kilómetros del borde con Tsuchi no Kuni.

Lo cual no me ayudaba, porque cualquier asesino competente haría eso si quisiera que su historia fuera mínimamente creíble.

De nuevo fui recordado de cuán peligrosos eran los shinobi en las mentes de las personas. "Como el Cuco, en la noche. Fantasmas, atravesando paredes. Y tú estás entrenando para convertirte en uno de esos monstruos." El que alguien pudiera pasar desapercibido por una guardia entera para perpetrar múltiples asesinatos silenciosos era algo que podía mantenerme incluso a mí despierto de noche, mucho más a alguien sin chakra. Incluso las personas más inteligentes y observadoras, tanto civiles como shinobi, podían desaparecer en un segundo.

Yo sólo podía rogar que las otras naciones no fueran a aprovecharse de los cambios de poder para hacer algo grande. A pesar de todos sus defectos, el Secretario General había sido un hombre muy inteligente y, con la ayuda de Lady Arakawa, sin duda habían sido un poder imparable en la capital. Ellos eran los dos pilares que sostenían la fuerza de Tanyu y, como habían dejado de estar ahí, el Daimyo estaba teniendo problemas para llenar los huecos que habían dejado detrás suyo.

Bueno. Sin Lady Arakawa, el liderazgo de su bandada de mucamas había pasado naturalmente a la Mariposa, lo cual llenaba la mitad del agujero. Sin embargo, al no tener un título noble o propiedad que llamar suya, la Mariposa no tenía la protección ni los privilegios que había tenido Lady Arakawa. Si quería quedarse con su cabeza, iba a necesitar aliados. Fuerza para acompañar a su mente.

\- Hola, shinobi-san - dijo ella, sosteniéndose bastante mejor en la interrogación que Lady Arakawa. -Espero que su misión esté yendo bien.

\- Tan bien como podría ir - contesté. - ¿La entristece en lo más mínimo la muerte de su señora?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Le hizo un gran mal a un hombre inocente. A veces tenemos que aceptar que las personas a las que admiramos hicieron algo malo. En ese caso, también tenemos que aceptar las consecuencias.

\- Usted es sorprendentemente bien hablada para una simple mucama sin nombre. - Por lo que yo había aprendido, ella no tenía nombre. Si se le había dado uno, entonces ella no lo conocía, porque sus padres habían muerto antes de que ella pudiera recordar algo y, además, ella era sólo una mota de polvo más entre la alta sociedad. Ella no había sido lo suficientemente importante como para tener otro nombre aparte de "oye, tú". Me apoyé contra el muro, dejando que la luz de la lámpara de aceite brillara en mi kunai afilado. - Dejemos de danzar alrededor del otro, Mariposa. ¿Qué quiere?

Ella sonrió.

\- Quiero muchas cosas. Vas a tener que ser más específico que eso.

\- Comencemos con Lady Arakawa. Usted le dijo que el Secretario General se iba a volver en contra de ella. ¿Iba a hacerlo él de verdad o estaba usted mintiendo para causar problemas? Y ¿con quién estaba conversando él para hacerla tan segura de que era un ninja de Konoha? - preguntó Ino.

\- Yo nunca le mentiría a mi señora - protestó rápidamente ella. - Le he servido fielmente por muchos años, desde que ella era una niñita. Y, acerca del quién... si ustedes, niños, no lo saben, entonces yo menos.

\- ¿Sabe qué creo? Creo que usted planeó esto - la acusé. Estaba tanteando, pero era una sospecha muy lógica. - Usted no era tan leal a Lady Arakawa como ella creía que era. Usted tenía su propia agenda: romper el monopolio de poder que tenían Lady Arakawa y el Secretario sobre el resto de Tanyu. Y funcionó. Me temo que demasiado bien, porque ahora ambos están muertos.

Como las técnicas de lectura de mente de su familia seguían siendo nuevas para Ino, ella no podía buscar memorias rápidamente todavía y necesitaba que alguien externo propiciara los recuerdos en sus personas blanco para encontrar eficientemente la respuesta correcta. Yo sólo propuse interrogar a la Mariposa como una apuesta poco segura, pero debí haber dado cerca de la verdad, porque su cuidadosamente inexpresiva cara hizo una mueca. Ino sonrió con satisfacción, había encontrado algo.

\- ¿Y bien? - la presioné.

Ella parecía que quería seguir hablando con adivinanzas, aunque fuera sólo para sacarme más información a mí, pero Una mirada hacia mi kunai la hizo cambiar de idea.

\- Esperaba que Lady Arakawa causara problemas por eso - susurró. - Yo no planeé que nadie muriera. Yo pensé que si los dos vivieran y comenzaran a actuar uno contra el otro...

\- ... Eso cubriría sus propios movimientos. Usted se equivocó al predecir qué tan rápida y agresivamente Lady Arakawa iba a reaccionar frente a traición. ¿Eso dónde la deja a usted? - Yo tenía que sacarle la verdad a ella. Dependiendo de qué supiera y que dijera, podía significar la vida o la muerte para nosotros. - ¿De dónde es usted? ¿Para quién trabaja?

A diferencia de Lady Arakawa, ella no había hecho nada que le pudiera garantizar legalmente una ejecución. Ella sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes y no era su culpa que su empleadora hubiera reaccionado explosivamente. Ella no había matado a nadie, ni vendidos secretos del Estado. Pero si tenía incluso la más mínima posibilidad de traicionarnos... Le lancé una mirada a Jiraiya, que se veía igual de preocupado que yo. No teníamos una excusa para matarla, no como con Lady Arakawa. Y, sin embargo, yo podría apuñalarla en ese momento, en ese lugar y hacerlo parecer un accidente, si lo hubiera querido. Entonces no quedarían más testigos potenciales.

Por supuesto que eso hubiera sido una cosa horrible y que, sin lugar a duda, Jiraiya y los otros Jonin me hubieran puesto bajo vigilancia por sólo sugerirlo.

"Nativa de Hi no Kuni. Nació en Tanyu y creció en la pobreza," me dijo Ino en nuestra conexión mental. Seguía siendo débil, pero, considerando que estábamos a sólo unos metros y compartiendo contacto visual, cualquier cosa más fuerte hubiera sido innecesaria. Además, ella tenía doce. No era una cuestión se habilidad, sino de resistencia. Sólo el tiempo y la práctica le darían la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente con alguien a kilómetros de distancia como su padre.

"¿Sin contacto con shinobi?" Pregunté.

"Para nada." Ino sonrió. "El próximo Secretario General será un hombre más progresivo si ella consigue lo que quiere. Está planeando una revolución de la gente del pueblo."

"Una revuelta?" No podía creerlo. Eso era traición y una idea muy estúpida, por lo demás. Nunca funcionaban gracias a la falta de entrenamiento, recursos y organización. Además, Hi ya estaba bien alimentada y era próspera. Nadie hubiera arriesgado a cabeza por una revuelta en ese momento. Sería mitigada rápidamente y sangrientamente, haciendo más mal que bien. Por no mencionar que con la anarquía y la guerra civil venía la inestabilidad. Se devorarían a ellos mismos desde dentro, dejando su espalda expuesta a su enemigo. Enfrentarían oposición de facciones realistas por años si ganaban; y también de los países vecinos, que querrían derrocarlos antes de que sus propios pueblos hicieran lo mismo.

"No una revolución violenta," corrigió Ino. "Más bien... un cambio gradual en la política. Ella quiere sacar a las personas que actualmente están en los puestos de poder para poder poner a pensadores más progresivos, que serían más abiertos a sus ideas." Ne envió una lista con los nombres de nobles a quienes la Mariposa había ayudado anónimamente a llegar a posiciones de poder, muchos de los cuales estaban ahora en una posición directa para llenar los puestos recientemente vacantes.

Y, como la Mariposa había estado trabajando en ese lugar por décadas, esa lista era bastan larga.

"Ha estado trabajando toda su vida para esto," me dijo Ino.

Decir que yo estaba impresionado era subestimarlo. Esta señora era lista, bastante más de lo que yo había asumido al principio y nunca pensé que estuviera ni cerca de ser estúpida. Ella podría haber salido de esto completamente indetectada de no ser porque Ino ya conocía técnicas de interrogación. Decidí que las habilidades telepáticas de los Yamanaka eran tan ridículamente poderosas e injustas que el Sharingan bajo las circunstancias correctas, sólo que más discretas.

Una simple mucama que influenciaba la política nacional. Al diablo con matarla, esta era una persona que quería de mi lado. Un secreto por un secreto.

"¿Ves a alguien llamado Danzo Shimura en su cabeza?" Le pregunté a Ino.

Ino estaba confundida, pero buscó de igual manera.

"¿Quién es él? ¿Un shinobi?"

"Te lo explicaré después, lo prometo."

"Ella o ha tenido contacto con ningún shinobi. Ella sólo infirió que el Secretario estaba lidiando con ellos cuando lo vio leer una nota activada con sellos," explicó Ino, enviándome un recuerdo. El Secretario General, cuando seguía con vida, sólo unos días atrás. Tenía un pedazo de papel doblado en sus manos, con unos garabatos negros por fuera.

Me pregunté qué significarían, dado que no era posible que funcionaran como sellos reales hasta que me di cuenta de que era la memoria de la Mariposa, no la mía. La técnica de los Yamanaka era limitada por las capacidades de sus blancos, y la memoria humana no era perfecta. Su cerebro sólo podía copiar lo que podía descifrar y, como era un civil con poco conocimiento del fuinjutsu, los sellos se traducían a eso. Sin embargo, cuando el Secretario abrió la nota, ella pudo leer bien lo que veía desde donde había estado.

"Vote sí en proposición... espere que... "

Así que ella no había estado mintiendo, aunque había dicho la verdad con la intención de engañar.

El Secretario del recuerdo cerró la nota y esta se quemó sola. Salí de la mente de Ino y volví a mirar a la Mariposa, ahora con más ideas de cómo lidiar con ella.

Estaba mirando, inquieta, el kunai en mi mano. Habiendo sentido los efectos de la interrogación de Ino, ella sabía que la habían atrapado. Yo sabía qué estaba pensando en ese minuto, incluso sin ser Yamanaka. Lady Arakawa había dependido de un hombre (el Secretario General) para sobrevivir. Había pensado tontamente que podía vivir sin él y el resultado los llevó a ambos a sus tumbas. (Ahí estaba la lección de elegir cuidadosamente a los aliados de uno). Pero la Mariposa no dependía de nadie, más bien, muchas personas dependían de ella, ahora que Lady Arakawa estaba muerta y ella estaba a cargo de la red de informantes.

\- ¿Qué me van a hacer? - preguntó cuidadosamente.

\- Eso depende de cuánto pueda confiar en usted. ¿Cómo sé que no está ya trabajando para alguien más?

Yo sabía que no lo estaba, pero asegurarse de algo siempre era buena idea. Tal vez yo podría aprender algo más de ella con su respuesta.

Ella lo pensó.

\- Si lo estuviera, no hubiera intentado darles esa carta. Ustedes saben lo importante que es. Hay mejores maneras para inculpar a alguien o comprar su confianza que revelar algo así de importante para su causa.

\- ¿Y la causa de usted? - miré su sobrio uniforme, sus manos callosas. - Es la gente del pueblo - inferí. - Ha dedicado su vida a apoyar a estos nobles.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se quedó mirándome por unos buenos diez segundos.

\- Eres un chico aterrador ¿lo sabías?

\- Me han dicho cosas peores - dije, pensando en Anko. - El punto sigue siendo... soy un shinobi. Trabajo para el Daimyo y dichos nobles. Estas son semillas de rebelión. Usted podría ser ejecutada por esto.

La verdad es que no, pero siempre era bueno entrar a negociaciones con una posición fuerte.

Ella lo adivinó rápidamente.

\- Tendrían que probarlo. ¿Yo, una simple mucama? ¿Que podría hacer? Soy leal, le sirvo a Hi no Kuni y al Daimyo. Si mi opinión acerca de quién es competente es diferente a la de los demás, tengo derecho a tenerla, plebeya o no. He estado haciendo esto por décadas, cariño.

Los clanes de Konoha mantenían sus ventajas gracias a técnicas secretas y genes propios. Pero los shinobi sin clan, aunque tenían desventajas, tenían oportunidades para tener rangos más altos que o casarse con miembros de clanes gracias a sus propios méritos. Por ejemplo, estaba mi madre y la mayoría de los Jonin de Konoha. Las revoluciones eran muy improbables si uno se podía mover fácilmente de clase social.

Oh, también había muchas peleas por detrás y traiciones, como yo ya lo sabía demasiado bien en ese punto, pero estaban basados en debates acerca del liderazgo más que de la estructura de las clases. Sin embargo, la división entre la nobleza y las clases más bajas de Tanyu era mucho más rígida. En teoría, todos tenían los mismos derechos básicos (la esclavitud había desaparecido al final de la era de los Clanes Guerreros), pero alguien como la Mariposa no podía casarse con alguien de "arriba".

\- Qué bueno. Los shinobi tienen opiniones similares acerca de la estructura de clases, usted sabe. Nuestro sistema de rangos se basa en el mérito.

En su mayoría.

Preferí no mencionar al Clan Hyuga.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ella.

\- Claro - dijo Naruto, entendiendo tan bien como yo que, en ese punto, necesitábamos tantos contactos en Tanyu como pudiéramos. Los shinobi entrenados con sus archivos fácilmente accesibles sólo podían llegar a cierto punto. Dado donde estábamos, la Mariposa era nuestra mejor opción. Teníamos que ponerla de nuestro lado ahí y en ese minuto, antes de que decidiera poner su red al servicio de otro. - Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Porque éramos shinobi de Konoha, y los shinobi de Konoha eran leales a Konoha. No nos importaba qué sucediera en la capital mientras no nos afectara.

Ella nos miró con duda.

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?

\- No puede, la verdad. Pero, mirémoslo de otra manera. Nosotros ya sabemos qué ha estado haciendo y si quisiéramos reportarla o crear un "accidente" para usted, ya lo habríamos hecho - expliqué.

\- La verdad es que le estamos avisando por adelantado - dijo Jiraiya, entendiendo mis intenciones inmediatamente. - Puede que, legalmente, usted sea inocente, pero eso no significa que las personas no vayan a intentar proteger su anonimato.

Ella sonrió sombríamente.

\- ¿Personas como ustedes?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Personas como nosotros... u otras personas como nosotros que no sean nosotros. Le prometo que nosotros también ignoramos todo acerca de esto. De todas maneras, usted va a tener que ser cuidadosa acerca de a quién le revela información. Incluso si son confiables, el simple hecho de romper silencio puede ser suficiente para contratar a un asesino para callarla. Así que, o pasa por esto con por lo menos unos pocos shinobi dispuestos a darle una oportunidad... o lo hace sola.

\- Está bien. Trato hecho. - Su mano buscó a la mía, pero la retiró nuevamente. - ¿Cómo sé que no me van a traicionar como el Secretario intentó hacerlo con Lady Arakawa?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Porque no soy un idiota, he ahí el por qué. Si matara a mis aliados cada vez que perdieran su "utilidad", como cualquier otro tirano estúpido, nadie con talento querría trabajar conmigo y me quedaría sin aliados.

Ella se quedó mirando mi mano extendida por un largo rato. Lo suficiente como para que se me cansara el brazo. Pero me negué a bajarlo hasta que tuviera un acuerdo con ella.

Mi persistencia dio frutos y ella me tomó mi mano con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, les creo - dijo.

\- Y yo le creo a usted. Esperamos poder trabajar con usted, Mariposa.

* * *

 **N/T: Mil y un disculpas por demorarme tanto. Este mes ha estado lleno de cambios para mi, además de eventos únicos asociados a estar en IV°M, así que he tenido que acostumbrarme desde cero a una rutina completamente nueva, junto con tener muy poco tiempo. Espero poder actualizar más rápidamente para la próxima.**

 **N/A: Pequeña encuesta: antes de que se revelara todo ¿quién pensaron que era el culpable del "suicidio"?**

 **También ¿Quién ganaría en Zabuza vs. Kisame? ¿Y en Zabuza y Haku vs. Kisame?**


	38. Que Caigan Las Piezas

Capítulo 38: Que Caigan las Piezas

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Yamanaka_

Kakashi-sensei juntó sus manos.

\- Los iba a interrogar acerca del Libro Bingo, pero, después de todas las locuras que les pasaron en su misión, creo que es mejor que descansen un poco primero.

\- Sí, eso es mucho mejor - estuvo completamente de acuerdo Ino.

\- Antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tenemos que discutir algo muy importante en la actualidad - dijo él.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei se restregó la cara con las manos. Tenía marcadas las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

\- ... Creo que es hora de que tengan "la charla".

\- ¿Qué... tipo de charla? - pregunté. - Porque si es "esa" charla...

\- Ya la tuvimos en la Academia - dijo Ino. - Además, mis padres ya me contaron acerca de las cosas más allá.

\- Uno, estoy bastante seguro de que Naruto se saltó ese día, dos, no, no es "esa" charla, aunque, gracias por recordarme, porque también la tienen que tener; y, tres... ¿Ino, fue tu madre o tu padre el que te habló?

Ino levantó una ceja.

\- ... ¿Mi madre?

\- Entonces todavía no has tenido la versión shinobi. Por lo tanto - Kakashi-sensei juntó sus manos - la voy a hacer corta y simple. Que no los atrapen con los pantalones en los tobillos frente al enemigo. Literal y figurativamente. Así de simple.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, mami.

Él le golpeó la nuca.

\- Lo digo en serio. La realidad es algo triste e injusto si no son cuidadosos y no digan que no se los advertí. Cualquiera fuere caer así. No tiene que ni siquiera ser algo físico; de hecho, la parte más peligrosa es involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien entrenado para aprovechase de la irracionalidad humana. Tengan cuidado y no hagan nada estúpido con nadie si no los han conocido por lo menos un año y no se hayan chequeado por enfermedades de transmisión sexual y todas esas cosas juntos y...

\- Sí, mami - dijimos al unísono.

A todos los llegaron golpes en la nuca.

Lo que Kakashi-sensei había dicho era bastante lógico. Lo sorprendente era que cosas así de lógicas hubieran salido de la boca de Kakashi-sensei. Supongo que no era lejano a la verdad imaginarlo ocupando sus novelas y hábitos de coqueteo para encubrir que era un "santito", dado que un cierto departamento de rumores de Konoha nunca tenía nada muy interesante acerca de Kakashi-sensei en ese aspecto. Los buenos shinobi siempre eran paranoicos, sobre todos los con cero habilidades sociales y él probablemente sólo estuviera siendo hipócritamente sobreprotector con nosotros.

\- Pero, volviendo a la "charla" original que les iba a dar; ustedes, niños, necesitan un pasatiempo, o algo - suspiró Kakashi-sensei. - Generalmente ayuda a lidiar con todo lo que les ha sucedido. Con cosas que les van a suceder.

\- Los humanos y sus cabezas tan vulnerables - asintió sabiamente Naruto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "pasatiempo"? - preguntó Ino.

\- Cualquier cosa que puedan usar para sacar a su mente de su vida de ninja - dijo él simplemente. - Por ejemplo, el Sandaime puede determinar de dónde fue importada una hoja de tabaco sólo por su olor. A Asuma y Kurenai les gusta negar que están saliendo. Anko come Dango. Gai... bueno, no estoy seguro de qué actividad que no sea entrenamiento él considere divertida, aparte de molestarme a mí, pero le funciona. Por otro lado, Tsunade es un poco más autodestructiva con sus apuestas y hábitos de bebida. Mientras tanto, a Jiraiya le gusta espiar a mujeres en los onsen, aunque creo que le gustaba hacer eso antes de matar por primera vez. - Él se dio vuelta para mirarnos a Ino y a mí. - A Inoichi Yamanaka le gustan los chismes, a Shikaku Nara le gusta dormir y Orochimaru no tenía un pasatiempo no shinobi y miren a dónde lo llevó eso. ¿Entienden lo que estoy diciendo?

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

\- Así que... ¿cuáles son sus pasatiempos? No nos lo contestó antes.

Kakashi-sensei sonrió y llevó su gastada copia de Icha Icha a la altura de cara. A lo lejos, un grupo grande de personas comenzó a gritar fuertemente sin razón.

\- Váyanse. Los veo mañana. Tómense el día libre. Vamos a volver a las rango D por un rato, sólo para que ustedes vuelvan a la normalidad.

Nunca habíamos estados Tan aliviados de escuchar "rango D". Naruto e Ino se fueron inmediatamente después de eso, pero yo me quedé atrás por un poco más de rato.

Kakashi-sensei me enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Querías preguntarme de algo más, Shikamaru?

La verdad es que habían muchas cosas que le quería preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei. Partiendo por su historia de vida. Pero yo sabía que no iba a soltar esa información tan fácilmente.

\- ... ¿Por qué comienza todas esas peleas? - me decidí al fin, mirando hacia la multitud creciente en la distancia.

Las cejas de Kakashi-sensei se volvieron a levantar.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

Suspiré.

\- Bueno. ¿Por qué disfruta de ver a otras personas tener desacuerdos?

\- ¿Por qué disfruto de ver discutir a otras personas? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei. Yo asentí. Y, entonces, su mirada vacía fue reemplazada por una más sombría.

Me podía acostumbrar a distinguir entre sus varias expresiones faciales limitadas, pero me seguía inquietando la forma en la que podía cambiar tan rápidamente de actitud.

Kakashi-sensei se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Y comenzó a hablar.

\- Discutir es bueno. Ayuda... ayuda a las personas a desahogarse sin tener que ocupar la violencia. Si todos los problemas pudieran resolverse sólo con palabras, entonces no tendríamos que enseñarles a niños de cinco años a tirar cuchillos. Además, mientras las personas tengan la suficiente fuerza como para discutir, también significa que tienen la capacidad de generar y defender ideas propias - me contestó Kakashi-sensei. - Y si tienen la fuerza para formar y defender sus opiniones independientes, entonces significa que están viviendo y no sólo están vivos. Incluso los zombis sin cerebro pueden vivir en una eterna tolerancia uno con el otro. Así que discute, mientras tengas la fuerza para hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero no hay mejores formas de hacerlo? - pregunté, mirando de nuevo a la multitud, donde alguien estaba sosteniendo algo que parecía un paquete de semillas de girasol. - Como... no sé, un debate civil y bien investigado, versus una pelea estúpida acerca de... bueno, cosas estúpidas. Sólo es conflicto por crear conflicto.

Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, bueno, algunas personas simplemente no tienen los dones lingüísticos que tienes tú. - Y, entonces, su cara seria desapareció y fue reemplazada casi instantáneamente por su actitud alegre de nuevo. - ...Además, es divertido.

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

\- Sé que tuviste una misión emocionante - dijo Sarutobi-sensei. Por lo menos sonaba como Sarutobi-sensei. Jiraiya todavía tenía problemas para distinguir cuál era cuál, a pesar de que había estado buscando activamente pistas desde que las excentricidades no-tan-nuevas de su maestro le habían llamado la atención. - Y también nos trajiste buenos ingresos.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por un buen día de trabajo?

\- Fue bueno que hayas ido con esos niños - dijo el Hokage. -Prometí que iba a mantener al Equipo 7 al tanto de cualquier noticia que tuviéramos acerca de Akatsuki y pienso cumplir esa promesa. Pasa el dato cuando puedas.

\- ¿Shikamaru tenía razón? ¿Fue Akatsuki, no Iwa? Él está convencido de que están usando en incidente para llevar a las aldeas a la guerra. ¿Estoy siendo un viejo paranoico si pienso que fue alguien más? - preguntó cuidadosamente Jiraiya, prefiriendo no mencionar que los chicos estaban involucrados (que siquiera conocieran) a Danzo.

A diferencia de los niños inconvenientemente inteligentes del Equipo 7 de esa generación, Jiraiya ya sabía muy bien que un intento de asesinato sería considerado estúpido incluso por los altos mandos más explosivos. O, por lo menos esperaba eso, que su estatus como uno de los mejores de Konoha lo protegería de lo peor.

No había protegido a Sakumo, pero, en ese entonces, la aldea tenía a menos talentos muertos o forajidos.

\- Sí, fue Akatsuki y, sí, estoy seguro - dijo el Hokage. - Y, acerca de Danzo ¿crees que soy estúpido, Jiraiya? ¡Me gusta vigilar al idiota de nuestro Daimyo para que no termine matándose y llevando al resto de esta maldita nación con él, sólo porque decidió seguir los consejos equivocados de personas igual de estúpidas que él! La única razón por la cual ese maldito, asquerosamente débil e indeciso idiota no se ha mandado una cagada en grande desde que asumió es porque tuvo la suficiente suerte de tener a un consejero competente manejando los hilos. No voy a mentir, Danzo ha sido responsable de muchos asesinatos, pero el de nuestro querido y difunto Secretario General no fue uno de ellos.

Jiraiya sintió como si sus órganos se transformaran en plomo tras escuchar esa declaración.

El curtido adulto en su interior le decía: "Tonto inocente, ¿de verdad creíste que nosotros, o cualquier aldea oculta que valiera su nombre, seguiría las reglas establecidas por mandatarios civiles?"

Pero el niño noble estaba horrorizado. Se le abrió la boca por instinto y regurgitó las lecciones que le había enseñado su sensei cuando era pequeño. Las mentiras sobre mentiras dichas a niños moldeables de seis años para que las escupieran de memoria, no porque quisieran que crecieran para ser guerreros honorables y nobles, sino porque un delirante sentido de compañerismo era la mejor manera de mantener bajo control a una población grande de traidores y mentirosos.

\- Konoha no debería... - dijo tentativamente.

\- ... Danzo no es Konoha - lo cortó el Sandaime.

\- Pero nosotros...

\- Te aseguro que no fue ni por egoísmo ni crueldad - soltó el Sandaime. - Las conspiraciones no tuvieron nada que ver. El Secretario General era un hombre brillante que mantenía la nación unida, mientras que el Daimyo y su esposa perseguían gatos y tomaban té en sus jardines de rosas. Pero él no lo podría haber hecho sin nuestra ayuda.

Jiraiya lo intentó de nuevo.

\- ¡Lady Arakawa me mostró esa nota! - Omitió la parte de cómo le había mostrado la nota (la búsqueda de memorias de Ino) y siguió presionando. - ¿No entiende que esa posición que usted le entregó tan descuidadamente a Danzo estaba siendo usada para manipular al Secretario para hacerlo a él el siguiente Hokage...?

\- ¿Crees que yo no sabía eso? Él es un civil, no un estúpido. La única diferencia entre él y un ninja normal es la capacidad de hacer jutsu. Y eso cuenta para muchas personas que viven en la corte de Tanyu. Sus lealtades son tan estables como les convenga. ¿Crees que Danzo era el único sobornándolo? - El Hokage terminó de aspirar la pipa. - Él era lo suficientemente rico como para no depender de "donaciones externas". Alguien con su posición no es sobornado, sólo cambia su foco de atención por unos minutos. Al final del día, él hacía lo que quería hacer.

\- ¿Y quién más lo sobornaba? Usted no, obviamente, la cara limpia de Konoha.

\- Los clanes más ricos, obviamente. Algunos extranjeros, sobre todo mercaderes que quieren que les reduzcan los trámites aduaneros. Algunos grupos de intereses especiales que no están para nada relacionados con nuestros ANBU. Lo de siempre. No es sólo Danzo. Pero le dejo que continúe con su círculo de soborno para saber qué trama.

\- Y él lo hace con usted.

\- Bueno, eso se infiere. - Jiraiya estaba furioso.

\- No creí que fuera alguien que le gustara el azar, sensei. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Está jugando un juego de espera inútil y deja que un hombre que ya es poderoso y tiene intenciones dudosas se haga con más poder. ¿De qué lado siquiera está usted? ¿Del suyo propio? Porque cada vez que declara de fiar a Danzo, se da media vuelta y deja que sucedan cosas que le den ventaja a él.

El Hokage se encogió de hombros.

\- No le interesamos a los hombres se Tanyu. Mientras que el Hokage sea alguien impresionante, de rango S y del que hayan escuchado hablar, lo van a confirmar. La bendición oficial de unos cuantos hombres a unos mil kilómetros no significa nada si... Si Shikaku Nara se sale con la suya - pareció murmurar Hiruzen Sarutobi, tan calladamente que Jiraiya casi no lo escuchó.

"Siempre he odiado estas malditas adivinanzas tuyas, desde que soy un Genin," pensó Jiraiya. "Shikaku Nara ¿no me lo pueden decir mejor a la cara?

\- No soy material de Hokage y lo digo en serio. Puedo planear una pelea, o incluso una campaña militar. Pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer y Tsunade es sólo un poco mejor que yo - dijo Jiraiya. - Igual haré lo que pueda. Por Konoha.

\- Parecemos estar faltos de opciones - dijo el Hokage. - Kakashi... dudé incluso antes de lo de Orochimaru.

\- Qué bueno que lo haya hecho, sino Konoha podría no estar en pie - respondió Jiraiya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sonrió.

\- Puede que el sistema shinobi completo colapse con ella si tenemos suerte. - Su cara se puso sombría. - Pero, fuera de broma... si lo obligáramos a hacer algo, él lo haría y bien, por cada segundo de cada día, sin importar lo miserable que lo haga. Se convertiría en el Hokage perfecto, como se convierte en la máquina perfecta y, a veces, la perfección no es siempre lo mejor.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Somos artistas o shinobi?

\- Un buen mandatario reconoce que nunca será perfecto. Que se limita por su propia naturaleza humana. Debe saber cuándo utilizar su cara pública y cuándo ser egoísta y relajarse. O si no se va a volver loco - explicó el Hokage. - ¿Cuál es el punto de tener una era dorada si el hombre responsable de ella se consume antes de cumplir los treinta?

Ambos prefirieron ignorar la bomba de tiempo que seguía estampada en el hombro de Kakashi.

\- Dime, Jiraiya, si tuvieras una bolsa enorme de dulces ¿se la darías a un adicto al azúcar quien tú sabes que va a comer hasta enfermarse?

\- No.

\- No. Eso no sólo no es un malgasto poco sabio de tus dulces, sino que también es poco ético. Simplemente lo es. No puedo, con mi consciencia, forzarle este trabajo a alguien que sólo se va a herir haciéndolo, que ya ha sacrificado tanto por la aldea.

\- Sé que Naruto soñaba con ser Hokage, pero no va a ser lo suficientemente maduro por mucho rato. Pero Shikamaru... podría verlo suceder a mencionó Jiraiya. - Tiene la chispa de su profesor, la calma de su padre y el espíritu de su madre. Ha tenido una infancia feliz, una familia estable y buenos amigos que serán su cable a tierra si vuela demasiado lejos. Me atrevería a decir que le gustaría esta mierda, aunque ojalá que aprenda a ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para que no le guste demasiado. Podríamos hacerlo funcionar.

\- Tal vez. Tal vez podríamos. El hijo de Shikaku tiene cierto carisma. No es tan vivaz como sus dos compañeros, pero tiene una fuerza que existe en su calma.

\- Piensa rápido, actúa profesionalmente y claramente tiene la habilidad de que le importen las otras personas, dado su actuar con sus amigos. No noté nada de la típica, cómo-lo-llamas, oscuridad que aparece en las personas como Orochimaru - agregó Jiraiya, rescatando todo lo que podía de su tiempo trabajando con el muchacho.

\- Bien, bien. Por supuesto que siempre está la posibilidad de que sea aterradoramente bueno para ocultarlo, pero eso significaría que tendría que engañarte tanto a ti como a su padre. Puede que sea listo, pero no creo que sea tan listo - rio el Hokage y Jiraiya estuvo de acuerdo. - Aunque creo que él preferiría el trabajo por detrás. Los verdaderamente inteligentes nunca se pondrían en el frente, sino un paso atrás, ya que les permite ver dos pasos hacia adelante.

Hubo un silencio mientras el Hokage dejaba los restos de su tabaco en su cenicero y los cambió por hojas frescas.

\- ¿Lo saben los niños? - le preguntó repentinamente el Hokage.

\- No - mintió Jiraiya. - Pensé que sería mejor si no se involucraran en esto. Por lo menos no por ahora. No quiero convertirlos en objetivos, incluso si son lo suficientemente listo como para entenderlo todo.

Se aseguró de que su cara no lo traicionara, incluso con los latidos de su corazón acelerados. Pensó por su segundo que lo habían atrapado.

Pero el Hokage sólo cerró los ojos y asintió con alivio.

\- Bien.

"Incluso los mejores y más brillantes van a creer lo que quieren desesperadamente que sea verdad."

Jiraiya tosió.

\- De todas formas. ¿Está seguro? ¿Es Akatsuki?

\- Estoy seguro. Puede que culpes a Danzo y puede que ellos culpen a Iwa, pero definitivamente fue trabajo suyo. La muerte del Secretario no fue desventajosa para ninguno de nosotros. Aunque tenía muchos enemigos, hizo un buen trabajo en mantener las cosas para que su muerte le causara problemas mayores a sus asesinos que si siguiera con vida. Pero - se encogió tristemente de hombros -incluso los mejores hombres pueden deshacerse con más terquedad que razón. Danzo y yo somos lógicos. Akatsuki y Lady Arakawa lo son menos. Bueno, la muerte ya pasó y Tanyu está vulnerable en un momento donde apenas nos lo podemos permitir.

\- ¿Le ha contado a Kakashi? - preguntó Jiraiya.

\- Le diremos tan pronto como se despierte - dijo el Hokage. Sonrió al ver la expresión preocupada de Jiraiya. - No está herido, no te preocupes. Sólo está... durmiendo para pasar las emociones. Y con "emociones" quiero decir que no ha dormido desde que se fueron a Tanyu. Algo que tiene que ver con el proyecto que le dimos.

Jiraiya sintió a la alegría subírsele por la cara.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan avanzado está? ¿Ya comenzó a llorar por la frustración como lo hice yo? ¿Ha sufrido como yo sufrí?

Podía imaginar todo el dolor y miseria que quería ver en la cara de Kakashi (todas las noches oscuras y horas sin dormir) el dolor, la derrota inminente, el "mierda, me rindo, puto Minato..."

El Sandaime se encogió de hombros.

\- Dice que ya terminó.

... todo el dolor y miseria...

... todo el...

... qué...

Qué.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Eso es lo que dice.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Me niego a creerlo!

\- Yo no sé, me estaba explicando las cosas bastante bien cuando le pregunté. - El Sandaime puso una mano en su mentón. - Incluso estando medio delirando por falta de sueño.

Jiraiya se hundió en una silla y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Esta mierda no es justa.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

La conversación post-misión con mi padre no estaba yendo tan bien como lo había esperado.

\- Pensé que te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de esto - dijo él, fríamente.

\- No es como si yo lo hubiera estado buscando - me defendí agresivamente. - Danzo ha dejado rastros suyos por todas partes, evitarlo sería más difícil. De hecho, sabiéndolo todo es la única manera en que lo puedo evitar en mi camino.

Yo entendía por qué mi padre estaba actuando de esa manera. De verdad lo hacía. Su razón era la misma que había motivado a Jiraiya a encubrir nuestro involucramiento en la cuestión.

Pero no me podía proteger para siempre.

\- El noble más poderoso de la corte del Tanyu estaba con él cuando llegamos allá - le dije - lo que quiere decir que hay muchas posiciones menores que ya tiene bajo control.

Mi padre soltó un suspiro inestable. Era uno de preocupación, pero no de sorpresa. Ya esperaba que Danzo intentaría hacer algo de esa naturaleza.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad - confirmé. - En los reportes oficiales, el Secretario General fue asesinado por Iwa o Akatsuki haciéndose pasar por Iwa, pero Jiraiya y yo sospechamos que Danzo lo mató.

Mi padre sonrió.

\- Eres inteligente, Shikamaru. Demasiado inteligente. Y, a veces, demasiado inteligente significa que estás equivocado.

\- ... ¿Qué?

\- Un sorprendente doble giro de trama. Sacaste una conclusión peligrosa, así que la encubriste con la segunda solución más lógica. Terminó siendo que tu acusación hacia Danzo era la mentira, derivada de demasiada información y el hecho que ye inventaste era la verdad. Fue Akatsuki, sin lugar a duda.

\- Qué.

\- No te estoy molestando. Prometimos que te íbamos a decir acerca de todo lo que supiéramos de Akatsuki. En este mismo momento, Jiraiya e Inoichi están poniendo a Naruto e Ino al tanto. Las fuentes directas del Hokage dicen que Akatsuki está intentando comenzar una guerra entre Konoha e Iwa, con la esperanza de arrastrar también a Kumo.

\- ¿Qué hay acerca de Danzo? ¿Los sobornos y.…?

\- Por lo que Inoichi ha logrado recolectar, Danzo se molestó tanto como el resto de nosotros. Después de todo, él hizo tanto trabajo para ganarse al Secretario General y ahora el hombre murió. - Su sonrisa se agrandó con mi creciente sorpresa.

Me hundí en la silla y lancé mis manos al aire.

\- El obvio asesinato de Lord Isayama por parte del Secretario terminó siendo un suicidio, al fin y al cabo. Ahora el obvio asesinato del Secretario por parte de Danzo terminó siendo a manos de Akatsuki ¿Cómo esperas que cualquier ser humano razonable pueda mirar a través de tantas capas de engaños?

El enojo de mi padre se había esfumado por completo, siendo reemplazado por fascinación.

\- Pero no fueron engaños. La verdad no era complicada. Estaba frente a tu cara. Pero tu paranoia natural y tu lógica te obligaron a descartar la solución obvia - dijo mi padre y me volví a sentir como un niño de cinco años, escuchando su sabiduría infinita como su fuera un cuento de buenas noches. - Hubieras estado en lo correcto en casi cualquier situación. Mirar abajo de lo de abajo. Pero, a veces, incluso lo de abajo de lo de abajo miente. A veces las cosas son así de fáciles.

\- ¿Como lo puedes distinguir? - pregunté

\- No lo hice - dijo. - Esa es la peor parte. Nunca puedes estar completamente seguro. El estado del mundo es algo complicado. Las personas son fáciles de leer y manipular porque están al frente tuyo. Los locos más impredecibles tienen patrones de comportamiento. Pero hay tantos factores que afectan el universo que nunca los puedes terminar de medir. Yo no hubiera podido ver tras eso. No sin la confirmación de Inoichi y Jiraiya.

Noté que dejó al Hokage fuera de eso.

\- La vida sería más simple si yo fuera omnisciente - murmuré para mí mismo.

\- ¿Lo sería? - me preguntó mi padre al escuchar mi declaración. - No estés tan seguro.

\- Tienen razón - suspiré. Si había algo más endurecedor que saber que no sabías algo, era no poder hacer nada acerca de lo que sabías. La omnisciencia no sería más que la receta se la locura si no viniera con omnipotencia.

Pero la omnipotencia tan bien tenía sus peligros. Demasiado poder causaba locura, al igual que el poder insuficiente. Los humanos no estaban hechos para ser dioses.

Aunque yo de verdad, de verdad deseara poder serlo.

Mi padre me dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- No seas tan duro contigo. Fue un error razonable y uno que no hubiera cambiado las cosas. El Secretario General igual está muerto, el siguiente va a ser blanco de Danzo y tanto Iwa como Akatsuki hubieran encontrado sus excusas tarde o temprano.

\- Quiere convertirse en Hokage - dije.

Mi padre soltó una risa.

\- También lo quiere hacer tu amigo Naruto. Las personas quieren muchas cosas. No significa que las obtendrán.

Lo miré a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- Fácil - respondió. - Que Danzo no obtenga lo que quiere.

\- ¿Y crees que vas a obtener lo que quieres?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Es su voluntad contra la mía. Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte.

En la noche, me fui a dormir, estando sorprendido todavía por cuánto algo tan estúpido como el plan a medio hacer de Lady Arakawa para oponerse al Secretario General había revelado.

"Y yo que pensaba que iba a por fin poder acusar a Danzo de esta," pensé enojado. No había cambiado nada, incluso tras la muerte de tres personas. El Secretario estaba muerto, el siguiente seguiría dispuesto a aceptar los sobornos de Danzo y las tensiones con Iwa y con Akatsuki seguirían altas. Mi padre seguía hablando vagamente acerca de cómo iba a derrocar a Danzo, pero, hasta donde yo sabía, él no tenía ninguna pieza importante en el juego.

"Pero él sí tiene una."

"A ti."

* * *

 **N/T: De nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada. Subiré el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda.**


	39. El Rito de la Primavera

Capítulo 39: El Rito de la Primavera

* * *

 _"Oficina" de Jiraiya_

Para irritación de Jiraiya, el Hokage había dicho la verdad cuando le informó que Kakashi había terminado de retrabajar el Hiraishin. Cualquier victoria que le tuviera que ceder a Kakashi era física y emocionalmente dolorosa. Sobre todo, el Hiraishin. Por supuesto que este no era una "técnica suprema" (no existía nada así), pero si lo hubiera, sería el Hiraishin. Aparte de otros ninjutsu que causaban muerte instantánea, era el logro en el cual Minato se apoyaba más.

Él desgraciado incluso había reescrito todo en letra distintivamente legible, algo muy diferente a su normal caca de gaviota (porque llamar "rasguños de pollo" a su letra implicaba que podía escribir más ordenadamente que algo con patas palmeadas). Era fácil olvidarse de lo obsesivo-compulsivo que había sido Kakashi cuando preadolescente, incluso en sus impecables reportes de misiones cuando se comparaba con la... ah, personalidad inolvidable que mostraba en el presente. Pero los momentos como ese, cuando algo de verdad le importaba, mostraban que el soldadito todavía no había muerto completamente.

\- Me tienes que estar molestando - gruñó Jiraiya.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos años gasté en esto, niño?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿... ninguno?

Jiraiya pausó, digiriendo la respuesta.

\- Está bien, tienes razón. - Lo había mirado una vez, decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que matemáticas y lo había sacado de su vista y de su mente. Miró los cálculos de energía. No tenía manera de probar si esos números eran correctos, pero tenían mucho más sentido que con los que él había terminado cuando había intentado comprender el trabajo de Minato.

\- Fue complicado, pero no tan difícil como se veía.

\- Eso veo. Las explicaciones de Kakashi eran tan bellamente claras y simples que podrían haber pertenecido a un libro de texto. - Si tan sólo pudieras escribir tus reportes tan limpiamente.

\- Pero ahora lo entiendes ¿o no? Eso quiere decir que lo podrías haber hecho si te hubieras sentado y concentrado apropiadamente en él - dijo Kakashi diplomáticamente, y, después agregó socarronamente: - ¡Pero no lo hiciste, perdedor!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ándate a la mierda. Ándate a la mierda con toda tu asquerosa matemática coordinada y estas transformaciones dimensionales... ¡sólo ándate a la mierda!

Kakashi lo miró, dudoso, de pies a cabeza y dijo:

\- Me siento alagado, pero no gracias.

\- ¿Quieres que te cosa la boca? - Jiraiya le lanzó un libro. - Sal de acá.

\- ¡Pero todavía no lo he probado! - protestó Kakashi. - ¡Necesito a un testigo, de preferencia uno con un sistema de chakra completamente funcional y con experiencia en el fuinjutsu! ¿Y si desaparezco y quedo en la nada para siempre?

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

\- Ese es tu problema, no el mío.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que secretamente estás rezando para que eso pase.

\- Oh, ¿cómo lo adivinaste?

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 38_

\- Me debes una, Kakashi - masculló Jiraiya. - ¿Y? Hagámoslo de una vez.

\- Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo nada tan difícil - señaló Kakashi.

\- Sí, pero estoy perdiendo un rato largo de mi preciado tiempo para cuidarte y asegurarme de que no te termines matando porque se te olvidó poner un menos en alguna parte - le contestó secamente Jiraiya.

\- ¿Así que puedo comenzar? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Sí. Empieza cuando estés listo.

Kakashi asintió y puso en primer sello en el piso con un dedo de su pie. Estaba redescubriendo una de las técnicas más peligrosas y útiles del mundo a través de sus pies.

Y pensar que las personas pensaban que el control del chakra con todo el cuerpo era sólo una técnica básica que sólo se podía aplicar en el campo con cosas simples como subir árboles y caminar sobre el agua.

\- Ahora o nunca - murmuró.

Activó el sello con chakra.

Por un momento, Kakashi se sintió somo si no pesara, como si estuviera cayendo. Y, así nomás, ahí estaba. Había aparecido exactamente donde había querido estar...

\- Bueno, que me maldigan - silbó Jiraiya. - Lo hiciste.

... Pero no en la posición en la que había querido.

(Había una gran diferencia en caer sobre tus pies, erguido y listo para cualquier ataque y caer de espalda, completamente fuera de aire.)

\- Si no contamos que caíste en tu trasero - completó Jiraiya con una risa - pero, sí, lo hiciste.

Por un lado, eso era bueno porque significaba que sus cálculos habían estado perfectos, pero, por otro lado, eso significaba que su falta de coordinación no tenía nada que ver con él (lo cual era fácil de arreglar) y todo que ver con el uso inherente de cualquier técnica asociada con teletransportación instantánea (lo cual era, probablemente, imposible de arreglar). A menos de que hubiera otra dimensión que fuera más cómoda que la que estaba ocupando como conducto.

Pero así sería menos predecible y seguro. Era el clásico enfrentamiento entre la utilidad y comodidad y, cuando se hablaba de una técnica tan riesgosa como esta, la utilidad era la única opción. Si un momento en la nada era el precio del mundo ideal sin fricación ni gravedad, entonces que así lo fuera.

\- ¿Estás bien, mocoso?

Kakashi consiguió mostrar una sonrisa triste y luego soltó una débil tos antes de rodar y quedar de rodillas.

\- Estoy bien. Listo para el próximo salto.

...Tan pronto como recuperara el aliento. No hubiera estado tan emocionado en la etapa de cálculos de la técnica si hubiera sabido lo poco amigable que era con el usuario.

Se paró con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas. Ese era otro problema del mundo real con la técnica que no podría haber entendido si se hubiera limitado a lo teórico.

Como se había considerado a sí mismo como el punto de referencia para el mundo en movimiento, él técnicamente no se movía en todo el proceso, sin embargo, se le había olvidado prepararse mentalmente por el movimiento de todo lo demás duraba el salto. Lamenta, caerse sobre la tierra, como era el caso de las lesiones normales, no era nada comparado con que la tierra se cayera sobre ti, lo cual era lo que su cerebro estaba percibiendo cada vez que utilizara el Hiraishin.

Porque, aunque era obvio para el observador que él se había movido tres metros, él no se había movido para nada en su cerebro.

Kakashi había anticipado velocidad e inercia en una situación donde no las había, donde cada distancia era cero y las direcciones ni existían.

No había nada entre medio, no podía haber un margen de error y, por lo tanto, no había tiempo como para ajustar su mente. Todo había ido tan rápido que su mente no había procesado a dónde iba hasta que ya había llegado. Él entendía eso mentalmente. Pero que su cuerpo cooperara era una cuestión completamente distinta. Había estado entrenando su coordinación desde que había aprendido a caminar y ahora tenía que lidiar con algo que iba en contra de toda la intuición se sus músculos.

Recalibrar veintiséis años de instinto no se lograba en un día.

Paso.

Caída.

Suelo.

Paso.

Caída.

Suelo.

Y después estaba el tema de relacionar el tiempo de la tierra con el del Hiraishin, lo cual era tan difícil como adaptarse a su cognición espacial cambiada, sino más. Era instantáneo, sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrido no era realmente cero, de otra manera sería capaz de estar en múltiples lugares a la vez.

Pero eso era imposible. Había ciertas leyes que no podían ser transgredidas. Uno podía hacer clones, dos pedazos claramente separados de materia y hacerlo ocupar dos estados claramente diferentes. Pero incluso con el Hiraishin, la misma persona (o el mismo objeto), siendo esta con su misma masa y volumen, con sus átomos y partículas correspondientes, no podía estar n dos lugares a la vez.

Así que el tiempo no era cero, tenía un valor infinitamente pequeño, cercano al cero, pero no lo era. El tiempo pasado en la dimensión del Hiraishin era un límite fácilmente representable en papel con símbolos bastante abstractos pero imposible de visualizar en la vida real. El cerebro humano no estaba diseñado para comprender las ideas de la inexistencia y el infinito.

\- ¡Para! - explotó Jiraiya.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja de pensar tanto. En serio, te puedo escuchar desde acá. Ya pensaste todo cuando calculaste tus sellos. Ahora confía en tu propio trabajo y deja que las cosas pasen.

\- ¿Deja de pensar?

\- Confía en mi - dijo Jiraiya. - Vi a Minato pasando por lo mismo que estás experimentando ahora. Mientras más lo piensas, se pone más sin sentido y confuso y se pone más estresante para ti.

¿Dejar de pensar? Por favor. Para eso uno le decía a Shikamaru que dejara de planear cosas.

\- No quiero.

\- Está bien. No voy a ir limpiando detrás tuyo si tu cerebro se te derrite en las orejas.

Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro e intentó no desesperarse. Por lo menos cayó en sus pies esa vez, pero seguía siendo desorientador. Con razón Minato-sensei se veía como la mierda cuando recién había comenzado.

Jiraiya nunca se había molestado en aprender la mecánica detrás del Hiraishin no Jutsu, pero había estado ahí para el período de prueba de Minato-sensei, como lo estaba para Kakashi en ese momento.

Lo cual sólo significaba una cosa.

Él lo sabía.

\- Tú planeaste esto ¿o no? - gruñó Kakashi cayendo sobre el pasto.

\- Tu culpa por intentar usar el Hiraishin. Este es tu castigo. - Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, no muy impresionado.

\- Tú fuiste el que me lo dio en un primer lugar.

\- No tenías para qué tomarlo.

\- Tú básicamente implicaste que yo nunca volvería a ser un shinobi o enseñarle a mis niños o tener una vida si no hiciera esto. Y tú declaraste que era una orden del Hokage que yo aprendiera esto.

\- Oh. Ups.

Había muchas emociones ocultas en la cara aparentemente calma de Jiraiya; una que expresaba la extrema satisfacción de ver finalmente a la persona responsable de años y años de sufrimiento recibir lo que merecía. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había sacado Jiraiya esos sentimientos negativos.

Kakashi suspiró.

\- Está bien, intentemos esto de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó escéptico Jiraiya, viendo inmediatamente su farsa. Oye, el tipo podría ser un bufón pervertido casi todo el tiempo (los dos se parecían mucho en ese sentido), pero no era un shinobi reconocido porque sí. - Estás hecho mierda.

\- Me siento como si me hubiera tragado otra dimensión sólo para que esta me escupa de nuevo aquí - gruñó. - Oh, espera, eso es lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, Minato no dejó de llorar hasta después de un mes de práctica sin interrupciones - comentó Jiraiya. - Ya estás más avanzado de lo que estaba el, puto nerd.

A Kakashi le dio un escalofrío. Normalmente, aprender técnicas nuevas le traía alegría, pero no quería terminar de aprender esta.

\- Me acuerdo de que tosía y se hacía el enfermo. No me engañó. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo escusas para algo, pero no sabía para qué.

Y pensar que antes estaba cantando gloria a lo hermosamente simple que era la cosa un poco tiempo atrás. Al final la técnica era hermosa y simple desde todos los puntos de vista menos el del usuario.

\- Levántate - le ordenó Jiraiya, tocándolo con la punta de su bota.

\- Bwuh - consiguió decir Kakashi con la cara en el pasto.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡No te voy a cargar hasta tu casa! - ladró Jiraiya. - Eres un adulto, Kakashi ¡llévate tú solito! Y no me vengas con que se te acabó el chakra ¡El Hiraishin con suerte tocó tus reservas!

\- Bwuh - repitió Kakashi y fijó sus ojos en Jiraiya, esperando.

Jiraiya se contuvo por cinco segundos hasta que se decidió.

\- Ándate a la mierda, Kakashi.

Kakashi rodó hasta quedar de lado.

\- Gané.

\- Recuérdame ¿por qué te estoy manteniendo vivo? - gruñó Jiraiya exageradamente. Kakashi respondió hundiéndose un poco más, lo cual se vio expresado en el gruñido de Jiraiya. Ambos sabían que no era tan pesado (Jiraiya había llevado cosas más pesadas por distancias mucho más largas) pero su extraña relación no sería la misma si Jiraiya no se quejara de cada pequeña cosa que Kakashi le hiciera, fuera o no intencional.

\- Porque me quieres mucho - Kakashi arrastró sus palabras, cayendo en su sofá, principalmente porque Jiraiya lo había botada ahí. - Gracias por la vuelta gratis.

Jiraiya se despidió de él con un dedo y dio un portazo tras suyo.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

\- ¡LLEGÓ TARDE! - gritó Naruto.

\- ¿Cuál es su excusa esta vez? - suspiró Shikamaru.

\- ¡No tiene excusas! - soltó furiosamente Ino. - ¡Ahora se puede teletransportar, así que se queda SIN EXCUSAS!

Kakashi sonrió para sí.

\- ¿Qué excusa? No estoy atrasado.

\- ¡Sí lo está!

\- No lo estoy.

\- ¡Sí lo está!

\- No lo estoy.

\- ¡Sí!

\- No.

\- ¡Sí!

\- No.

\- ¡Son las nueve! ¡Dijo que se reuniría con nosotros a las siete!

Oh ¿ya era la hora? Los niños crecían tan rápido esos días.

No tenía lista una mala excusa, porque su excusa era buena esta vez. La práctica del Hiraishin el día anterior había hecho que se levantase tuviera una enorme jaqueca y no podía ir arrastrándose hacia Jiraiya o Tsunade, ya que ya había cumplido su cuota de irritación con ellos ese mes. Pero a Kakashi jamás lo iban a atrapar dando una excusa que tuviera sentido, así que decidió ser impredecible (bueno, más impredecible de lo normal) y no dar una excusa.

\- Un ninja nunca llega tarde ni temprano, llega precisamente cuando quiere hacerlo - contestó.

\- Siento como si usted hubiera robado eso de algún lugar - Shikamaru se rascó el mentón.

\- No lo hice.

\- Sí lo hizo.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Estemos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo.

Kakashi entornó los ojos.

\- Eres aburrido.

\- Preferiría estar haciendo algo productivo en lugar de quedarme aquí discutiendo sin sentido con usted, sensei - dijo Shikamaru.

\- Rango D, rango D, rango D por favor, por favor, que sea otra rango D - rogaba Naruto.

\- De hecho, les tengo una rango D. - sonrió Kakashi.

\- ¡SÍ!

\- Una que pedí yo personalmente - terminó Kakashi. - Porque los ninja también tienen que hacer quehaceres.

La transición de la expresión de Naruto de júbilo a horror ocurrió tan rápidamente que Kakashi casi no la vio. Sus estudiantes estaban aprendiendo tan rápido. Algún día podrían cambiar de tontos a serios tan rápido como él. Y entonces le irían cagando la cabeza a todo el mundo, todos juntos, como una feliz y rara familia disfuncional.

Eso sería espléndido.

\- ... ¿qué vamos a hacer, sensei? - le preguntó cuidadosamente Ino.

\- ¡Limpieza de primavera! - Kakashi sonrió.

\- Pero ni siquiera es primavera.

\- Lo es.

\- No lo es.

\- Lo es.

\- No lo es...

\- Chicos, si Kakashi-sensei dice que es primavera, entonces estamos en la puta primavera, no lo van a convencer por más que discutan - interrumpió Shikamaru.

\- ¡Por fin alguien lo entiende! - gorjeó Kakashi. - He estado intentando convencer a Asuma de que tengo poderes para cambiar la estación por años. Por alguna razón, nunca se lo creyó.

Shikamaru gruñó.

\- Sí, sí, sensei ¿a dónde vamos?

Kakashi hizo un puchero, pero decirle no seguir. Aunque, sólo para tomar venganza, decidió tomar el camino más largo e ineficiente hacia su destino y, dadas todas las misiones de caza de mapas que les había dado en sus primeros días de Genin, estaba seguro de que ellos también sabían que los estaba haciendo ir en círculos a propósito. Era evidencia de cuánto habían aumentado su paciencia desde que habían llegado a él por primera vez. Alguna vez se hubieran quejado a los dos minutos. Ahora sólo lo seguían y pretendían que todo iba según lo planeado.

Por supuesto que todavía le gritaban por llegar atrasado, pero le habían dicho varias veces que alguien como él sería capaz de gastarle la paciencia a Buda.

(Y, si no lo hiciera, entonces sólo significaba que Kakashi no estaba intentando lo suficiente.)

\- Kakashi-sensei - le habían preguntado una vez que había hecho algo similar un tiempo atrás. - ¿cuánto falta para el final?

Él les había respondido:

\- No puedo predecir el futuro, pero la muerte llega cuando llega... oh, se refieren a la casa del cliente. Casi llegamos. - Así era como un shinobi iba por la vida ¿o no? Sólo sigue caminando, aprieta los dientes y lidia con lo que fuera que te tocara ¿verdad?

\- ¡Ya llegamos~! - se detuvo abruptamente y señaló el edificio exageradamente.

Bueno. Llamarlo un edificio era darle mucho crédito. Los edificios deberían mantenerse derechos, en teoría.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Esta es mi casa - dijo Kakashi orgullosamente. - Más o menos - agregó después de pensarlo un poco.

Como para probar su punto, una canaleta oxidada se desprendió del lado del edificio y se cayó sobre la vereda.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto? - preguntó Naruto, sus ojos enormes llenos de fascinación mórbida mientras miraba la destartalada propiedad frente a ellos.

\- Me niego a creer que esto es su casa - le dijo Shikamaru.

Su escepticismo era comprensible. Llamarlo una choza sería un cumplido, ya que implicaría que seguía en condiciones habitables, aunque fueran las mínimas.

\- Perdón por decepcionarlos, pero es mía. Pero, en mi defensa, el último dueño me pagó para que se la sacara de las manos.

\- Obviamente porque esta cosa no cumple con ningún estándar de construcción y saldría más caro arreglarla que destruirla - señaló Shikamaru. - No sé si eso se supone que es una ventana o sólo es un hoyo grande en la pared.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

\- No planea vivir ahí ¿o no?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - le dijo Kakashi, ofendido. - Soy dueño de varios lugares repartidos por Konoha y los compro y vendo regularmente para que a cierto eterno rival mío le cueste averiguar dónde duermo... aunque no ayuda - murmuró sombríamente. - Lo juro por todo, él tiene un radar para mí y sólo para mí. Es su sexto sentido...

\- Umm... ¿sensei? - le preguntó Naruto, tirándole la manga. En serio, ese niño era tan adorable y.… bajito. Por el momento. Estaba comenzando a estirarse con una rapidez alarmante. Kakashi decidió disfrutarlo mientras duraba. Las personas rara vez se mantenían iguales después de terminar de crecer. Aunque... Minato-sensei no había sido particularmente alto y Kushina tampoco... así que, tal vez, Naruto no lo iba a pasar después de todo. Especialmente si seguía comiendo ramen todo el tiempo en lugar de comida real.

\- ¿Hmm? Perdón ¿qué? - preguntó perezosamente.

\- Usted estaba hablando de tener muchas casas...

\- Ah. Sí. ¡Eso! - Kakashi juntó sus manos. - Así que, um, tengo muchas casas diferentes y sólo elijo una al azar para dormir cada noche. Y no, no iremos a ninguna de ellas, Maito Gai ya es muchas personas que conocen dónde vivo...

\- ¿Y quiere que limpiemos esta? - preguntó Shikamaru. - Podríamos quemarla y hacer que Yamato haga una casa desde cero.

\- Sí, acerca de eso - dijo Kakashi - hay algunas cosas acá que son mías. Así que no, no la pueden quemar hasta que saquen todo.

\- ¿Algunas? ¿Cuánto es algunas? - demandó saber Ino.

\- ... Todas - admitió Kakashi.

\- ¿Así que usted le metió tanta basura que el dueño anterior le terminó pagando para que se la sacara de las manos?

\- No, él me pagó primero y después yo tiré mis cosas adentro. - explicó Kakashi. - Y no son basura.

\- Kakashi-sensei, si veo algo que usted ya no quiere ¿me lo puedo quedar? - preguntó Naruto. - ¡Yo también quiero tener una colección de basura!

\- Uno, no es una colección de basura, estos son artefactos de alto valor - mintió Kakashi entre dientes - y, dos, los va a dejar quedarse con algunas cosas, pero ahora que van por ahí diciéndole basura a mis preciadas posesiones, puede que cambie de parecer...

\- ¡Lo siento, sensei!

\- Más te vale.

\- Cuando dice que tiró su basura adentro... - comenzó Shikamaru.

\- ¡No es basura!

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, sus cachureos. ¿Los puso usted así o su pergamino de almacenamiento explotó porque usted lo llenó demasiado y ahora quiere que nos arrastremos es este desastre para que encontremos lo que queda de sus sellos?

"Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan listo?" Se preguntó Kakashi, moviendo sus pies para esconder las manchas de tinta y las quemaduras de chakra en sus dedos.

\- Utilizaré mi derecho a mantener silencio.

\- Sensei, creo que puede que usted sea un acumulador compulsivo - le dijo Ino.

\- No lo soy.

\- Este lugar está colapsando, la habitación está tan llena que es visible dónde se dobla la madera, hay rollos de hilos en todas las grietas y estoy segura de que un pedazo de... algo... sacó patas y se movió sobre el polvo, el cual también está lleno de óxido.

\- Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen: el viaje de mil montones de basura comienza con una sola lata - respondió Kakashi, en su infinita sabiduría.

\- Estoy seguro de que se robó eso de algún lugar - rio Shikamaru.

\- No lo hice.

\- Sí lo hizo.

\- No lo hice.

\- Diga lo que quiera.

\- Creo que eso ya debería ser el fin de tu charla irrespetuosa - dijo Kakashi, dándole una palmada a Shikamaru en la nuca. Comiencen a trabajar.

Naruto gruñó y se acercó a una llave inglesa para abrir la puerta, sólo para que le cayera un balde de agua en la cabeza.

\- Juro que no planeé eso - mintió de nuevo Kakashi. Fulminándolo con la mirada Naruto se sacó el balde de encima de la cabeza y una cascada de todas las distintas cosas que Kakashi había guardado en su enorme clóset explotó hacia él como un tsunami, derramándose en la calle y llevándose a Naruto con ella. Ino y Shikamaru se corrieron hacia los lados para escapar de la tormenta y desde donde estaba parado, podía ver la cabeza de Naruto dando vueltas dentro de la ola de objetos robados... er, prestados permanentemente sin permiso.

\- De verdad juro que no planeé eso - dijo Kakashi, medio diciendo la verdad. Había diseñado el lugar para que cualquier intruso fuera enterrado por cosas casi inútiles. Sólo que no había esperado que se hubieran acumulados tantos... bienes valiosos con los años.

Al parecer tenía más basura olvidada de la que creía.

\- Mentiroso - logró decir roncamente Naruto desde el lugar donde estaba enterrado por la basura.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kakashi, mientras Shikamaru e Ino iban a ayudar a su compañero a salir de los escombros. - Soy un shinobi. Estas son mis cosas en un área no tan buena de la aldea. Por supuesto que tiene trampas. Esto les debería enseñar a no meterse en lugares sin revisar bien sus alrededores.

\- ¿Cuántas trampas más hay acá? - preguntó cautelosamente Shikamaru.

\- No me acuerdo - Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

 _-_ Mentira. Un buen shinobi siempre se acuerda de sus propias trampas. Y no se atreva a intentar decirnos que no es un buen shinobi.

\- Pero no soy un bien shinobi. Soy un shinobi excelente. Y a veces no hay suficiente espacio en mi cerebro para toda mi asombrosidad, así que tengo que borrar cierta información... como dónde están mis trampas...

\- Sensei...

\- Está bien. Sé dónde están todas - admitió Kakashi. - Pero no les voy a decir. Considérenlo un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Sensei!

A pesar de todo, el día prosiguió relativamente tranquilo después de ese primer incidente con Naruto. El Equipo 7 encontró y desarmó la mayoría de sus trampas bastante rápido. Para ser honesto, por supuesto que esas trampas eran bastante básicas, ya que estaban diseñadas para usarse contra ladrones civiles y no protegían nada tan importante... pero seguía siendo impresionante.

La parte más divertida fue lo que encontraron ya adentro.

\- ¿Son esos...? peluches de colección? - preguntó Shikamaru, mirando las etiquetas.

\- La colección completa, incluyendo las copias baratas.

\- ¿Gastó su dinero en esto?

\- No. Los recogí.

\- Quiere decir que los robó.

\- No, los recogí. Cuando pasaron de moda y todos los comenzaron a botar por docenas.

\- ¿Va a querer también esta caja de ladrillos? - preguntó uno de los clones de Naruto. Sostenía la caja con ayuda de cinco otros clones. Un ladrillo se cayó y se hizo pedazos en el suelo. - Ni siquiera son de buena calidad.

\- Ni siquiera están bien cocidos - dijo Shikamaru, examinando lo que quedaba del ladrillo roto. - Sólo con cuadros de barro seco. Y ¿por qué demonios tiene una estatua gigante del Bodhisattava de las Mil Manos aquí? ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¿Por qué pensó que podría ser útil?

\- Sensei, ¿por qué tiene un pergamino con diez mil rocas? - preguntó Ino, sosteniendo un pergamino que tenía diez mil rocas selladas adentro.

\- Mi tierna estudiante, eso es porque me gustan los pergaminos con diez mil rocas - contestó Kakashi y se los metió en su bolsillo, el con el sello de almacenamiento, por supuesto, no iba a gastar su energía cargando esas cosas. (Cualquier ninja que valiera su salario tenía, incluso aunque fueran muy rudimentarios, sellos de almacenamiento en sus bolsillos ¿de dónde más sacaría sus reservas ilimitadas de kunai, shuriken e hilo ninja?)

\- ¿Y por qué guardaría un pergamino con diez mil rocas?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- Ummm...

Ella se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- No lo sabe ¿verdad?

\- La primera regla de ser impredecible es: si no sabes qué estás haciendo, entonces el enemigo tampoco - le dijo Kakashi, con los ojos tan inocentemente abierto como le era posible.

\- ¿Cómo trajo todas estas cosas aquí sin que nadie lo notara? ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? - preguntó Shikamaru.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Sigan trabajando! ¡Todavía no terminan! - les ordenó Kakashi.

\- Esclavizador - murmuró Naruto. - Usted está loco ¿lo sabía?

Bueno, por supuesto. Siempre se pensaba que las grandes personas estaban locas hasta que cambiaban el mundo.

(Y algunas nunca cambiaban el mundo. Sólo estaban locas.)

\- ¿Qué es esto, sensei? - dijo Ino, abriendo una caja grande e, inmediatamente, salió de ella un montón de seda de colores. - ¿Todos estos son kimono? ¡Guau!

Ino exclamó felizmente y comenzó a examinar los contenidos de la caja.

\- ¡Son increíbles! ¡Tienen que haber por lo menos veinte aquí! ¡Y son tan intricados y bien hechos! ¡Sólo pueden ser de las grandes ciudades! ¡Son de los mejores! ¿De dónde los sacó? Y.… esperen un minuto, todos estos son obi femeninos. ¿Por qué los tiene? No planeaba dárselos a alguna novia secreta ¿o no? Debieron costar una fortuna... a menos de que los haya robado...

Se detuvo con horror.

\- ¡Ino! ¿Qué pasa?

Ino no dijo nada. Simplemente apuntó al último kimono, al fondo de la caja, con la cara hecha piedra. Shikamaru y Naruto le siguieron la mirada y ellos también se congelaron. Curioso, Kakashi fue a ver lo que los había callado. Sólo era una caja llena de kimono, nada especial. El que Ino estaba apuntando en particular era celeste, con un patrón de flores y hojas...

Oh.

OH.

\- Usted... usted - susurró Shikamaru.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca.

\- Oh. Verdad. Eso... ummm...

\- ¡FUE USTED!

\- Miren, chicos...

\- No puedo creer que dije... - Naruto aulló en agonía. - ¡SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!

* * *

 **N/A: Es chistoso porque la caja implica que lo ha hecho antes.**

 **N/T: Mil y una disculpas por la demora… Culpo al colegio, el preuniversitario, la falta de sueño, la semana de pruebas, las tareas, la falta de internet… :/ Perdón.**


	40. Huele Raro

Capítulo 40: Huele Raro

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

\- ¡Están atrasados! - dijo alegremente Kakashi-sensei.

Ino se quedó mirándolo.

Y, después, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento y experiencia, su equipo explotó.

\- OH ¿Y USTED NUNCA LLEGA TARDE!

\- ¡DISCÚLPEME, PERO MIRE QUIÉN HABLA!

\- ¡Y USTED DIJO QUE LA REUNIÓN ERA A LAS TRES! ¡AHORA SON LAS TRES!

\- Para su información, no son las tres, son las quince horas - Kakashi-sensei sonrió. - Sé que soy malo para ser puntual, pero mi récord personal es de cuatro horas. Doce horas tarde, niños. Eso es un nuevo bajo, incluso con mis estándares. - Miró hacia otro lado y se rascó el mentón. - Aunque también significa que les estoy enseñando bien. Siempre supe que me iban a superar un día, pero no tan pronto...

\- ¡No puede esperar que vengamos acá a las tres de la mañana! - gritó Ino.

\- Nunca saben cuándo podría haber un ataque sorpresa a las tres de la mañana - señaló Kakashi-sensei. - Ahora, como su sensei, tengo la obligación de preguntarles por qué están atrasados.

"Bueno, si va a jugar este juego, entonces, nosotros jugamos también."

\- Se reportó falsamente una pandemia - dijo Ino.

\- Pensé que venía el apocalipsis - agregó Shikamaru.

\- Y también había un zancudo en mi ducha - declaró Naruto.

Los tres asintieron vigorosamente en acuerdo, todos coordinados a pesar de no estar conectados mentalmente y no haber comunicado sus historias antes. De verdad daba miedo cuanto tiempo pasaban juntos.

\- ¿Un zancudo? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei, interesado. - ¿Era grande y aterrador?

\- Sí.

\- Era muy grande.

\- Y aterrador.

\- Era muy grande y aterrador y súper peludo.

\- Un asqueroso monstruo chupasangre con una boca lo suficientemente grande como para rivalizar a las espadas de los Siete Espadachines y con suficiente malaria como para eliminar a una micronación.

Kakashi-sensei frunció el ceño.

\- No soy un médico, así que no estoy completamente seguro, pero no creo que uno pueda contar microbios de esa manera...

\- El punto es que era enorme. Como del porte de un plato plano.

\- Más grande que eso. Era del porte de una persona.

\- Del porte de una casa.

\- Del porte de la Torre del Hokage.

-Del porte de la Montaña de los Hokage.

Kakashi-sensei alzó una ceja.

\- ... Chicos, creo que hubiera visto un mosquito del porte de la Montaña.

\- Era invisible. Sólo sabíamos que estaba ahí porque es un zancudo mágico que sólo se hace visible justo antes de que intente comerte - explicó Ino.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo - Kakashi-sensei se frotó la barbilla. - Los zancudos son de verdad una seria amenaza. No les hubiera creído su hubieran dicho que era una araña, porque yo los he entrenado para ser mejor que eso, pero los zancudos son algo de temer.

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo Naruto. - Las arañas son nuestras amigas. Comen zancudos.

\- Los zancudos gigantes también explicarían la alerta de epidemia - dijo Ino.

\- Y las epidemias son el primer paso de los apocalipsis - dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi-sensei asintió.

\- Insectos chupasangre parasíticos ¿están seguros de que no era un abogado?

Naruto se miró los pies.

\- Puede ser.

\- Ya, ya - le dijo Kakashi-sensei, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. - Fuiste muy valiente y alguno dirían que el abogado era peor. Bueno, como acababa de luchar contra un mosquito come-hombres gigante e invisible y vivieron, supongo que les debería decir que la última vez que se vio a Sasuke Uchiha fue en compañía de la hija del sobrino del dueño de la tienda de armas. Mientras tanto, el sobrino del dueño de la tienda de armas piensa matar a este nuevo intruso, Sharingan o no. Sólo si querían saber.

\- ¡Espere, espere, espere, tengo que escribir esto! - dijo Ino, escribiendo furiosamente en un cuaderno.

\- Si quieres buenos rumores, Ino, puede que te interesen estos - dijo Kakashi-sensei, sacando un cajón entero de cuadernos de la nada. Ino sonrió como si su cumpleaños se hubiera adelantado, al igual que Naruto.

En el borde de su visión, vio cómo a Shikamaru le daba un tic en el ojo. "Punto."

\- Naruto, por favor, dime que tú no estás también interesado en todos estos rumores de citas - gruñó, como si fuera una persona aburrida. Y lo era.

\- ¡Ey, hay personas que pagan por esta mierda! Ino me dijo que, si mis clones le ayudaban a espiar personas, me daría parte de los ingresos - se defendió Naruto. - Y no es sólo cosas de citas. Hay otras noticias. Como, por ejemplo, los lugares que frecuentan las personas, dónde se vio por última vez el tarro de azúcar de Shijimi-san y a cuántos hombres emborrachó y sedujo la otra prima de la señora del Daimyo (la que le gusta ir de fiesta, no Lady Arakawa) en el último banquete de Año Nuevo en el palacio del Daimyo. Por si acaso, Ino dice que la respuesta es siete.

\- ¡Ugh, las imágenes mentales! - gruñó Shikamaru, encogiéndose. A pesar de eso, se veía increíblemente interesado... y también increíblemente molesto consigo mismo por estarlo. - ¿Por qué nunca me llegó esta información a mí?

\- Esta idea se nos ocurrió ayer y no estabas ahí porque estabas ocupado entrenando con tu papá o algo. Se supone que tú vas a ser la base de datos, ya que eres listo. Yo voy a ser la escritora, voy a ser la que lidie con los publicadores cara a cara y les cobraré precios asquerosos por los rumores que quieren, porque puedo leer caras muy bien, saben. Y Naruto, por supuesto, el reportero de campo por todos sus clones. Planeo incluir a todos nuestros otros amigos en esta operación también. Íbamos a contarte acerca de todo hoy día, pero Kakashi-sensei nos distrajo cuando nos contó acerca de Tora - Ino seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno. - Todo es culpa de Kakashi-sensei. Siempre es culpa de Kakashi-sensei. ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

\- ¿Saben? Creo que me voy a ir ahora - dijo el aludido.

Ino le bloqueó el camino y Naruto lo agarró del brazo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que se va? ¡Todavía no lo hemos interrogado!

\- Una razón más para salir de aquí. De todas maneras ¿qué me van a preguntar? Ha saben que todas las cosas escandalosas que hago ya son mostradas al público regularmente.

"Por supuesto que lo son. Porque todo acerca de este acto público es completamente deliberado y no y usted no va a arruinar una reputación que nunca tuvo," pensó Ino. "Pero tiene que haber algo que no nos esté diciendo."

\- ¿En serio? ¿Está seguro de eso?

\- Perfectamente seguro. No doy libremente esta información, pero como eres mi adorable estudiante, te voy a dar un consejo. Si quieres ganar dinero con los rumores, tienes que escribir acerca de cosas con las que la gente se sorprenda - señaló Kakashi-sensei. - Ahora, si me disculpan...

Shikamaru se pinchó el tabique de la nariz.

\- Lo que quieren decir es que usted nunca nos contó por qué nos llamó para reunirnos. Supongo que tenemos una misión. Una apropiada para nuestro rango, porque nuestras vacaciones con rangos D ya se puso muy larga.

Kakashi paró de intentar sacar los sorprendentemente flexibles dedos de Naruto de su manga.

\- Es una rango B en Nami no Kuni. Nos vamos en una semana. Como Shikamaru fue el líder designado la última vez, voy a hacer que Ino sea la líder. Naruto, tú serás el líder en nuestra próxima rango B, sea cuando sea. En teoría, la misión en sí es algo simple, así que debería ser rango C, pero por su ubicación...

Ino alzó una ceja.

\- Ya pasó harto rato. ¿Nami sigue así de peligrosa?

\- Nada es definitivo. Nami debería estar bastante estable ahora, sino no habría aceptado la misión, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar - dijo Kakashi-sensei.

\- Supongo que Nami no es tan mala comparada con otras naciones. Por lo menos los locales tienen razones para que los ninja de Konoha les caigan bien - dijo Shikamaru.

De todas las rango B que les podían haber tocado, esta era bastante decente. No tendrían que ir siguiendo las órdenes absurdas de Kakashi-sensei. O, técnicamente, podrían seguir haciéndolo, seguían siendo Genin oficialmente, pero, en realidad, eran dos herederos de clan y un jinchuuriki bajo el comando de un tipo que invitaba a asesinos sólo por abrir su poquita... no les iba a ir muy bien i pretendían ser los típicos Genin carne de cañón. Cualquier persona en su posición tendría que tomar riesgos su quería mejorar sus habilidades para superar a quienes los querían ver muertos.

"No es como si fueran a enviar a un equipo con dos rubios a territorio de Iwa," pensó Ino. "E incluso si nos tiñéramos el pelo, tener a nuestro equipo cerca de Tsuchi no Kuni sería una declaración de guerra ahora que Kakashi-sensei puede usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu." En la Academia siempre había pensado que las clases de contexto histórico eran aburridas y estúpidas, al igual que todos los que no eran Sakura Haruno, pero el estar en el Equipo 7 la hizo pensar dos veces.

No le quedaba nada excepto contener el aliento y esperar que las cosas funcionaran.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Kumogakure? - mencionó Naruto. - Me acuerdo de que la otra vez estábamos hablando de cómo estaban intentando aprovecharse de la aspiradora de poder en Nami, pero no he escuchado mucho de ellos desde entonces. ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo ahora?

"Kumogakure ¿eh? Tenía que ser Naruto el que lo menciona justo cuando lo estoy pensando."

Si había una cosa en la cual podía contar con Naruto era que hiciera las preguntas adecuadas. Él no era la persona que supiera más (no todavía) y a veces seguía teniendo problemas intentando saber cómo actuar en ciertas situaciones, pero era naturalmente bueno para comprender lo que no conocía o qué información era importante para él.

"Saber qué es lo que no conoces es tan importante como las cosas que sí conoces," les decía siempre el padre de Shikamaru.

Ella ya no se sorprendía con los ya-no-tan-raros momentos de percepción de Naruto, eventos que se estaban constantemente volviendo más comunes desde que se graduaron de la Academia. Él les había probado una y otra vez que no era tan estúpido como actuaba. Cuando era niño, su temperamento era fuerte porque era su única manera de llamar la atención. Pero en el Equipo 7 no había ningún Sasuke que fuera a aparecer, ninguna Sakura para impresionar, ni ningún Iruka-sensei para molestar. Y así le había tomado muy poco tiempo para aprender que aprender era más impresionante que ponerse deliberadamente en peligro.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta - dijo Kakashi-sensei. - No sé. Estoy seguro de que siguen planeando algo... todas las aldeas lo están, la nuestra incluida. Pero no tiene necesariamente que ver con Nami.

\- ¿Y si sienten que nos estamos retirando de Nami y envían a más personas para causar problemas? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Podrían hacerlo - respondió Shikamaru. - Pero es poco probable. Nami queda mucho más cerca de Konoha que de Kumo y existen áreas más fáciles de pelearle a Konoha que esta.

\- Pero estar alerta no te va a hacer daño - agregó Kakashi-sensei. - Siempre es bueno tener como regla estar alerta con respecto a ninja extranjeros, sin importar la situación o lo fácil que sea la misión.

\- Entonces no es sólo ocuparnos de los bandidos, entonces - interfirió Ino. - Puede que Nami se vea pacífica ahora, pero sigue siendo el mejor lugar para encontrar oposición, después de las fronteras. En nuestro nivel es inevitable que las misiones no involucren observar influencias extranjeras, pero, debido a nuestra edad, usted no quiso que lidiáramos con las consecuencias directas de tener una aldea poderosa como enemiga.

Kakashi-sensei sonrió detrás de su máscara.

\- Yo creo que el término más adecuado sería cápsula de Petri política.

\- Tiene sentido. Ino me hizo leer un libro ayer y no me acuerdo de la mayoría, pero me acuerdo de que decía que Kumo siempre ha sido buena para mantener los conflictos fuera de su terreno - señaló Naruto, mirando a Shikamaru para que se lo confirmara. - Eso quiere decir que el mejor lugar para averiguar qué traman es fuera de su aldea, no adentro ¿verdad?

Ino pensó que Kakashi-sensei explotaría si se pudiera poner más feliz.

\- Sí - dijo, alborotándole el pelo a Naruto. - Estás completamente en lo correcto.

* * *

 _Casa de Jiraiya, más tarde en la noche_

\- Sé silencioso, Naruto está dormido - dijo Jiraiya en voz baja.

Kakashi se rio.

\- He estado en misiones con Naruto, un choque de trenes no lo despertaría.

Pero mantuvo el volumen bajo, por costumbre si no fue por otra cosa.

Toda su vida se había definido por él siendo shinobi, él se manejaba normalmente de una forma que era considerada el sigilo absoluto por otras personas. Por supuesto que casi todos los otros ninja hacían lo mismo, Jiraiya incluido, pero Kakashi lo llevaba un paso más allá, como lo hacía normalmente.

No era su culpa haber comenzado demasiado temprano. Así era como Sakumo le había enseñado a caminar, desde el día que dio sus primeros pasos, la cosa aprendida más parecida al instinto que tenía. Era tan natural para él como su lengua madre, el idioma de la guerra y, para ser honesto, hacer ruido como la "gente normal" le tomaba más esfuerzo consciente que no hacerlo.

Kakashi aceptó sin palabras el té que le dio Jiraiya.

\- Hoy terminó con la tercera cola y está a medio camino con la cuarta - admitió Jiraiya. - Es mucho más talentoso que lo que la Academia decía de él.

\- Esperemos que siga aprendiendo así de rápido. Incluso si puede no ser suficiente - dijo Kakashi. - Hay sólo nueve jinchuuriki en el mundo y, sea cual sea la razón, Akatsuki los quiere a todos. No se van a rendir tan fácilmente y no sé si los pueda engañar de nuevo.

Kakashi había dejado su máscara en su cuello. Jiraiya era una de las pocas personas en el mundo frente a la cual pasaba eso. Jiraiya no sabía por qué y Kakashi tampoco compartía los detalles.

"Él es joven," decidió Jiraiya, "demasiado joven". Todos lo eran. Uno no podría saberlo normalmente, no con su archivo personal de experiencia de combate de tres tomos. Pero donde la mayoría de las personas sólo veían a un veterano ambicioso y confiado, un hombre de la edad de Jiraiya podía notar ojos abiertos, oscuros y llenos de miedo, muy grandes en su delgada cara.

Kakashi había sido adulto desde el día que encontró a su padre con su preciado tanto atravesándole la barriga y, aun así seguía siendo un niño en algunos ámbitos.

\- Podemos contenerlos, creo - le aseguró Jiraiya. - Naruto ya estará listo para cuando vuelvan. Espero.

\- Puede que eso no sea suficiente - dijo sombríamente Kakashi. - Quiero matarlos. Por lo que le hicieron a Shikamaru, por lo que le quieren hacer a Naruto. - Se rio. - Menos mal tengo a Ino, no sé qué haría sin ella.

Bueno, antes de que pasara _eso_ , Kakashi podía invocar a sus perros cada vez que la cosa fuera muy mal. Pero incluso eso le era negado. Sí, de verdad menos mal que Ino Yamanaka estuviera ahí para mantener el balance, sino Kakashi de seguro...

... Jiraiya no sabía. Kakashi era muy diferente al niño Uchiha en ese aspecto, a pesar de su crianza (o falta de) parecida. Él y Shikamaru Nara eran muy parecidos. Podían estar resentidos, indignados, ser fríos... pero no tenían un enojo autodestructivo. No reaccionaban con la crueldad, se retiraban. Se convertían en bloques de hierro completamente lógicos para que nada los volviera a herir.

\- Debería irme yendo - dijo Kakashi. - Me tengo que preparar para una rango B.

Jiraiya se inquietó.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kakashi.

\- Nada.

\- No es "nada". No me mientas - gruñó Jiraiya. - El Hokage todavía no sabe si debería enviarte al campo todavía.

\- Oh ¿de verdad?

\- No lo escuchaste de mí. Mira, lo más probable es que no signifique nada. En el peor de los casos va a enviar a alguien para observarlos, tal vez a Yamato...

Por supuesto que Kakashi ya se había ido. Las probabilidades nunca habían estado de su lado en sus mejores días y él no había tenido cordura desde hace un largo tiempo.

* * *

 _Oficina del Hokage_

\- Kakashi, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pregunta de verdad era cómo conseguía burlar a todos los Chunin de escritorio y ANBU, pero al Sandaime ya no le importaba en ese punto, porque iba a seguir pasando de una manera u otra. Preguntarle qué quería normalmente hacía que las cosas fueran más rápidas.

Después Hiruzen levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era mejor no saberlo.

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_

Jiraiya no había podido ir con ellos en la misión. Estaba ocupado con otras cosas para la aldea. Considerando todo el tiempo que Kakashi-sensei había estado con él en los días anteriores a la misión, podría tener algo que ver con la cuestión genial de teletransportación o con Orochimaru. A Naruto le gustaba pasar el rato con el viejo, incluso si era un completo pervertido, pero nadie podía reemplazar a Kakashi-sensei. Que también era un pervertido, pero no tan abiertamente.

En su lugar, habían enviado a Yamato como el Jonin observador designado. Al principio Naruto había pensado que era por él y el Kyuubi, pero terminó siendo que Kakashi-sensei seguía necesitando a alguien que lo vigilara. De hecho, Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera debería haber ido con ellos, porque, aunque, claramente era capaz de teletransportarse, todavía no lo controlaba en el nivel que lo había hecho el Yondaime y, hasta que lo hiciera, era algo que Konoha quería mantener en secreto.

Pero, naturalmente, Kakashi-sensei había hecho una pataleta hasta que lo dejaron ir con el Equipo 7, donde "hecho una pataleta" significaba dejar notas pasivo-agresivas en todas las cafeteras de la Torre hasta que el Hokage finalmente cediera.

\- Así que, Tenzou - comenzó Kakashi-sensei.

\- Es Yamato ahora.

\- ... o sea, cual sea tu nombre en este momento...

\- Es Yamato.

\- ... Sabes, eras más adorable cuando eras demasiado pequeño como para corregirme todo lo que dijera.

\- ¡Nos conocimos cuando tenías catorce!

\- Y tú once. Tú no habías comenzado la pubertad y yo casi la estaba terminando. Tú tenías el tamaño de una seta pequeña y yo era unos centímetros más bajo que ahora. Quid pro quo, eras pequeño. - Kakashi lo miró. - Lo sigues siendo.

\- ¿No se supone que es quo erat demostrandum? - murmuró Yamato.

\- La misma cosa.

Naruto estaba muy feliz de que Kakashi-sensei hubiera vuelto y el Equipo 7 era el Equipo 7 de nuevo si uno ignoraba a Yamato. No era que Yamato le cayera mal a Naruto; depuesto de todo, el tipo lo había entrenado para los Exámenes Chunin y era una de las pocas personas a las que Naruto consideraba un amigo de verdad (con respecto, por supuesto, de los amigos normales que él se hacía en cualquier parte.)

Pero estaba extrañando los días en que eran sólo los cuatro. Cuando Kakashi-sensei todavía era medio normal, lo suficiente como para confiar con a que fuera solo a una misión, sin que alguien lo vigilara.

Quería perseguir una vez más a Tora en el Bosque de la Muerte, hacer d guardia para un mercader saltón en los desiertos de Kaze no Kuni, correr sobre el agua hasta Uzushiogakure y volver. Volver a la época de antes de los Exámenes Chunin, de antes de que se fuera todo a la mierda.

Por el momento la misión iba bien. Tal vez un poco más lenga que lo óptimo, ya que Kakashi-sensei se tenía que detener constantemente para establecer buenos lugares para poner sellos de Hiraishin, pero no era nada grave.

\- El lugar se ve muy bonito - dijo Naruto, mirando las playas. Eras rocosas en algunas partes y la niebla matutina todavía no se había levantado completamente, pero se veía más pacífico que oscuro. - Apuesto que ganan mucho dinero con turismo.

\- Mucho, pero la pobreza sigue siendo un gran problema en este lugar - dijo Ino. - Sigue habiendo algunos círculos de ladrones que desbandar, incluso después de Konoha casi haya barrido a todos los de Gato.

Ladrones. El estilo de Gato era más bien el crimen violento, por lo que Naruto sospechaba que eran ciudadanos normales de Nami que terminaron robando cuando las políticas de Gato les impidieron ganar dinero de forma honesta. Mientas más personas robaran, menos trabajaban y así disminuía la disponibilidad de productos, por lo que más personas robaban.

Era un círculo vicioso del que iban saliendo lentamente. Y por eso esa misión era importante. Además de la pesca, la economía en desarrollo de Nami dependía del turismo, el comercio y las monedas extranjeras. Si a los extranjeros les daba miedo ir, Nami perdería mucho del capital que necesitaban desesperadamente para volver a la normalidad.

\- Sí, bueno, por eso estamos aquí. Limpiar las calles, encerrar a algunos delincuentes, ayudar a viejitas a cruzar la calle, bla, bla, bla. - Naruto olisqueó el aire. - A los ladrones más exitosos les gusta trabajar en equipo, como a nosotros. Por lo menos uno para la distracción y uno para robar. El truco más común es pretender estar perdido - recordó distraídamente. - También les gusta vestirse de turistas y salir a preguntar direcciones. Los mapas grandes son buenas distracciones y bloquean la vista. También está el niñito tierno que perdió a sus padres, la viejita analfabeta... básicamente algo que involucre a una persona que necesite ayuda. A veces van llorando hacia una persona cualquiera y le dicen que su hermano o algo necesita ayuda... y ese hermano termina siendo un malote más grande esperando en un callejón abandona con un ladrillo, una tabla con clavos o un cuchillo... - Naruto repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el discurso se le estaba yendo de las manos y se calló. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró hacia el suelo. - No es como si yo hubiera hecho algo de eso - murmuró.

No, no lo había hecho, pero lo había visto pasar y no había hecho nada. O había intentado hacer algo y terminaba empeorando la situación. Eso era cuando seguía viviendo en los barrios malos y no se había graduado de la Academia. Los asaltos no eran completamente comunes en las aldeas ninja, porque todo el lugar estaba infestado de una policía militar, pero los criminales civiles que lograban evadir los arrestos eran más listos que lo normal. Konoha era un lugar grande. Algunas cosas no se notaban.

Pero no era como si Shikamaru e Ino necesitaran saberlo. No era si primera misión que lidiara con dl crimen organizado. De hecha habían habido cuatro ocasiones donde se habían hecho pasar por criminales. Hasta donde él sabía, Naruto seguía siendo el mejor para forzar entradas, pero sus compañeros también eran más que hábiles.

\- No, no, está bien, Naruto - interrumpió Ino. - Está bien recapitular para que todos estemos en la misma página. Necesitamos coordinarnos de la mejor manera posible para enfrentarnos a estos tipos. La misión es simple, pero todos sabemos que incluso las cosas más fáciles tienen el potencial para irse a la mierda. Y ese conocimiento es muy útil.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Él más simple sería el truco del blanco fácil - dijo Ino. - Nos vestimos de turistas tontos, dejamos que nos roben y seguimos al tipo a su guarida.

\- Suena razonable - estuvo de acuerdo Kakashi-sensei. - Ahora lo importa es determinar los detalles.

\- También pensé en eso - dijo Ino, desdoblando un mapa. - Naruto, Shikamaru y yo ya pedimos los reportes criminales de la zona. Parece que la mayoría toma lugar en esta área, no me sorprende, es una zona popular para la visita de turistas ricos. Si podemos meterle algo que podamos rastrear fácilmente al dinero, podremos seguirlos a dónde sea que se escondan... tengo algunas ideas de cómo los podríamos atrapar, pero no quiero hacer un plan definitivo hasta saber cómo es la distribución de su guarida.

Naruto de verdad, de veras quería sugerir un sello del Hiraishin porque eran taaan geniales. Sin embargo, consiguió contenerse y consiguió ver que la idea no era tan buena al mirarla de nuevo. Kakashi-sensei podía transportarse sólo a sí mismo; teletransportar a otro pasajero requería a varias personas, como la Guardia del Hokage. Tener una misión en equipo era inútil si sólo una persona podía llegar al lugar correcto.

Los rastreadores podían presentar un problema similar. Cualquier equipo electrónico podía ser visto, botado, perdido, etcétera. Tenía que ser algo que se pudiera esconder directamente en el dinero. Algo que pudiera ser absorbido por el papel, como... un olor.

\- La sangre sería lo más fácil de oler, pero también lo más sospechoso. Algo tan simple como un perro de mascota podía terminar revelando nuestros planes - señaló Shikamaru. - Necesitamos algo más. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte y único como para poder rastrearlo, pero también tiene que ser lo suficientemente mundano como para que nadie haga preguntas si vieron dinero manchado.

Lo más fácil sería hacer que Kakashi-sensei fuera el que rastreara. El tipo tenía un sentido del olfato sobrenatural, incluso sin sus perros. Pero entonces no estarían ocupando sus habilidades tanto como pudieran. Naruto, como el mejor rastreador de los tres, necesitaba pensar en algo que funcionara para él. Él era decente, pero no podía rastrear a un hombre en una ciudad de un millón de habitantes con sólo un pañuelo usado de referencia.

¿Funcionaría el perfume? Posiblemente. Pero no habían llevado perfume con ellos y no parecía como si Nami vendiera. Con suerte vendían poleras y llaveros. Tal vez había farmacias con esencias de hierbas medicinales fuertes que no se evaporaran tan rápido. O...

Naruto dio con un cartel brillante y colorido con la mirada.

\- Um - Naruto levantó la mano - ese puesto vende ramen de mariscos muy oloroso.

Shikamaru se dio vuelta para ver a dónde apuntaba Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres un puto genio.


	41. Surgimientos Problemáticos

Capítulo 41: Surgimientos Problemáticos

* * *

 _Hospital Central de Konoha_

Sasuke maldijo de nuevo. ¿Por qué Hinata había encontrado trabajo en un HOSPITAL, de todos los lugares? Él odiaba a los niños. Y a los enfermos. Y a la gente en general. Y, gracias a su horrible experiencia con los monstruos pre-púberes de la Academia (excluyendo a Hinata), las chicas...

Se sobresaltó cuando una enfermera con una falda muy corta pasó a su lado.

... por otra parte, las mujeres con comportamientos (y, eh, cuerpos) más maduros que tenían mejores cosas que hacer que perseguirlo eran otro tema aparte...

\- Dejó hospitalizado a la cabeza del Clan y ya no se hablan.

\- Perdón ¿qué? - le preguntó Sasuke a la mini-Neji niña. Choji le hizo una discreta señal. "La hermana de Hinata." - Oh, eh. Quiero decir ¿Hiashi Hyuga? ¿Hospitalizado? Ella nunca nos contó eso.

Choji dejo caer su cara en sus manos.

\- Quiero decir, sí. ¿Lo hizo? - intentó de nuevo Sasuke, mirando desesperadamente a Choji para que le diera una pista.

\- El clan lo calló todo, pero pensé que ustedes deberían saberlo, como sus compañeros de equipo, ya que ella no fanfarronea - dijo Hanabi, ignorando agraciadamente sus momentos de confusión. - Nosotras debíamos luchar para ponerle solución al problema de la heredera y, bueno...

Sasuke se quedó mirando la frente sin nada de Hanabi y palideció. Hinata tenía flequillo, así que nunca lo había visto, pero si...

\- No, ella no tiene el sello - dijo rápidamente Hanabi. - Padre dijo que la persona que quedara inconsciente primero debía ser sellada, así que ella se do vuelta y golpeó a padre en la cara, noqueándolo, así que ninguna de nosotras tiene el sello.

El suspiro de alivio de Sasuke fue ahogado en la mitad por la risa ensordecedora de Choji.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado bueno! ¡Sasuke! ¡Esto podría significar un nuevo amigo para ti! Quiero decir... perdón. Por supuesto que te llevaremos a ver a Hinata.

\- Gracias - dijo Hanabi. - Y.… eh ¿pueden no mencionarle esto a nadie? Se supone que tenemos que pretender que ella no existe, para darle vergüenza por "abandonar el clan" y "ser una traidora " y toda esa estúpida mierda que los ancianos del clan quieren que hagamos, como si alguien se lo creyera, pero... ella sigue siendo mi hermana y quiero seguir hablando con ella porque... ella siempre me hubiera podido hacer trizas cuando luchábamos, pero no lo hizo... y es gracias a ella que todavía no tengo el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado... y la extraño mucho. Y éramos hermanas normales cuando las cosas eran simples.

\- Los hermanos no deberían pelear - estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke y él también se encontró a sí mismo deseando tiempos más simples, cuando Itachi no era un psicópata asesino, torturador y cagado completamente de cabeza. "¿Fue alguna vez él una persona normal, que se volvió loca por las exigencias del clan y la aldea? ¿O siempre había sido así y sólo pretendía ser hijo, heredero y hermano perfecto... y yo fui muy tonto por no notarlo?"

"¿Había algo sido real?"

No sabía que dolía más. Que Itachi nunca lo hubiera querido realmente y sólo había pretendido ser normal, como lo hacían los psicópatas (lo cual era triste en su propia manera) o que Itachi hubiera elegido su camino actual debido a que su odio y locura habían sido más grandes que ese amor (lo cual significaba que, a pesar de todo lo que le había dado a Itachi, no había sido suficiente).

\- Solíamos ser tan cercanas, pero Padre nos puso una contra la otra a propósito. Como yo soy menor, estaba condenada a terminar en el Bouke cuando creciera, así que derrotar a Hinata me hacía sentir importante - confesó Hanabi. - Pero, más que eso, me hacía sentir esperanzada. Que yo lideraría el Souke en lugar de Hinata. Que yo derrotaría a mi destino. Ahora sólo puedo pensar es lo mal que me siento por dejar que nuestro padre nos separara.

Sasuke digirió un poco esto. Parecía que Hiashi Hyuga había intentado hacer lo mismo con sus hijas que Fugaku Uchiha había hecho con sus hijos. Un poco de competencia amigable para que cada uno quisiera dar lo mejor de sí mismo. El problema era que ninguno de las dos cabezas de clan parecía conocer el significado de "amigable" ... o "hermanos" ...

A pesar de todo eso, parecía que Hanabi era una chica agradable que admiraba a su hermana mayor, como Sasuke con Itachi antes de que Itachi se quebrara y matara a todos sin razón aparente. ¿Tal vez Fugaku y el resto del clan lo tenían muy apretado? Sasuke sabía que Itachi había estado bajo mucha presión desde que era pequeño... era por eso que había pasado rápidamente por todo, uniéndose a ANBU a una edad en la que la mayoría de los niños se graduaban de la Academia, no cometer ningún error, nunca.

\- Si tan sólo pudiera ser como tú - murmuró Sasuke. Se preguntó a dónde se había ido el asesino torturador de su hermano. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas en el Clan Hyuga, pero por lo menos seguía quedando un clan.

A diferencia de lo que decían los ancianos del Clan Hyuga, ella no había cometido ningún crimen.

Sasuke admiraba a Hanabi por su habilidad para mantenerse con su hermana a pesar de las circunstancias. "Alguna vez fuimos así," pensó Sasuke. "Itachi era el orgullo y heredero del clan. Yo sólo era el repuesto, el segundo hijo. Pero nunca voy a dejar que eso me detenga. Lo odié por lo que hizo, por lo que me hizo pasar, pero nunca lo resentí por ser mejor en todo. Él estaba mejor entrenado, le caía mejor a las personas. Estaba un poco celoso, claro, pero eso era más frustración conmigo mismo por no ser tan bueno que rabia hacia Itachi por ser mejor."

A él no le había gustado ser el segundo, pero lo había aceptado porque que era una verdad indisputable. Mientras que otros en su posición podrían haber planeado tomar lo que le pertenecía a sus hermanos (la historia está llena de el tío malvado, el envidioso hermano menor) él hubiera sido feliz con darle todo lo que tenía en el mundo a Itachi.

Al final nunca tuvo que recurrir a la traición para arruinar a su hermano mayor; Itachi lo había hecho él solo.

Pero Hanabi estaba en una posición distinta. Hasta el momento, Hinata había sido la hermana decepcionante. Hanabi "merecía más" ser la heredera, pero estaba condenada a la servidumbre gracias a un orden de nacimiento desafortunado. Por supuesto que había saltado frene a la oportunidad de salvarse de ese destino cuando Hiashi Hyuga se la dio, pero Sasuke no lo pondría en su contra porque cualquier persona cuerda hubiera hecho lo mismo. El que ella lo hubiera podido hacer y seguir teniendo compasión por su hermana, la causa de la crisis de sucesión era...

Sasuke se dio cuenta repentinamente de que respetaba a Hanabi después de conocerla por cinco minutos. Le había tomado meses acercarse a Asuma-sensei, Hinata y Choji.

Su equipo lo debió haber ablandado, esa era la única explicación.

\- Shikamaru siempre odió las profecías y el destino - pensó Choji en voz alta. - Al principio, pensé que era porque le gusta controlar todo, lo cual sigue siendo verdad. Pero tiene sentido. Digo, si el destino es real, entonces ¿para qué existe la voluntad? Para eso nos quedamos sentados y esperamos que nos llegue el futuro, si nada de lo que hacemos cambiará el resultado.

\- ¿Shikamaru? - pegamento Hanabi.

\- Mi amigo. Uno de nuestros compañeros de curso.

\- Creo que he escuchado su nombre antes - mencionó Hanabi. - El listo ¿verdad?

Choji sonrió.

\- No tienes idea.

Sasuke sintió una rara sensación de celos, pero no tenía idea de dónde había saludo, porque ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con Shikamaru. Otras personas ya habían llamado listo a Shikamaru enfrente suyo y a Sasuke no le importaba porque era la verdad.

"Cállate, sólo es la hermana pequeña de Hinata. Piensa en algo más. Algo más inteligente."

"Como Itachi y el sistema de clanes."

"Perfecto."

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto le había afectado la presión a Itachi. Desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, Itachi siempre había sido un ser humano perfecto que cumplía estándares imposibles contra todo pronóstico, y que nunca cometía errores porque no era el tipo de persona que lo hiciera, y no porque tenía miedo de la negatividad que saldría de su propia familia si se salía, incluso accidentalmente, de la línea. Itachi siempre parecía el tipo de persona que era silenciosa por hábito. Sasuke ahora suponía que la realidad era que él siempre había caminado silenciosamente porque todo su camino estaba lleno de vidrios que habían sido puestos por el mismo clan.

Eso no hacía que sus acciones fuera menos imperdonables. Pero Hinata había estado en una situación ligeramente similar. Sólo que ella no había ido y asesinado a su clan completo. Sólo había golpeado a su propio padre en la cara y huido de casa.

Pero ella podría fácilmente haber sido un Itachi 2.0 si sus habilidades hubieran sido las de un ANBU de élite en lugar de las de un Genin normal (aunque uno con un buen gancho derecho). Uno no podía pensar eso de Hinata, ella era siempre tan dulce, tímida y callada; pero también Itachi había sido el "mejor hermano mayor en todo el amplio mundo" en algún momento de su vida.

\- Padre tenía esa esperanza, siempre daba pistas de que, si Hinata no me vencía pronto, ella sería la con el sello en la frente, no yo - continuó Hanabi. - Tal vez era por eso que Hinata nunca ganó. Porque el momento en el que yo perdiera, me marcarían. Tal vez Hinata perdía todo el tiempo porque también estaban esperando algo. Esperando que, en el momento en que finalmente me venciera, ella sería lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar control del clan y cambiar el sistema.

Sasuke seguía odiando a Itachi, pero ya no era tan ciego. Más razón para mantenerse alejado de su hermano; la venganza no serviría de nada si iba detrás de un loco que ya ni siquiera podía entender los sentimientos de nadie más. Lo que fuera que le hiciera Sasuke... incluso si lo mataba... no significaría nada.

"No quiero la muerte de Itachi," se dio cuenta Sasuke. "Quiero su remordimiento. La justicia no significa nada si el juzgado es ejecutado sin entender qué hizo mal."

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo vas a hacer?

\- Bueno... - Hanabi bajó la mirada y cuando su cara se volvió a levantar había una expresión determinada que no había estado ahí antes. - Supongo que lo haré. No importa quién se convierte en la cabeza del clan, las cosas tienen que cambiar.

\- Sasuke, Tsunade y yo, todos estamos de acuerdo en que el clan Hyuga tiene que cambiar - dojo Choji. - Comienza contigo y con tu hermana.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Hanabi, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Sí - dijo Sasuke, aunque no habían establecido ningún acuerdo. Pero no iba a contradecir a Choji cuando ya lo había dicho.

\- Eso es genial - dijo Hanabi. - Pensé que era la única, pero tengo a tres grandes clanes para respaldarme con que lo que hace mi familia está mal. ¿Creen que los Aburame también...?

\- Hanabi, todos en Konoha estarían de acuerdo en que obligar a dos hermanas a luchar con la amenaza de que la que pierda terminará prácticamente siendo una esclava por el resto de su vida es algo malo - dijo Choji, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del mini-laboratorio de Tsunade.

"De a poco," suspiró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Sasuke? - preguntó Choji. - ¿No vas a venir?

\- Yo, eh, pensé que deberíamos dejar a Hanabi hablar sola con su hermana - dijo Sasuke. - Ya sabes, si quieren hablar de cosas privadas.

"Y también porque Tsunade me da demasiado miedo. Juro que ella hace que todas sus enfermeras me hablen a propósito sólo para verme incómodo."

Tampoco ayudaba que su patrón de crecimiento lo tuviera con los ojos al mismo nivel sus intimidantes atributos.

"Esa mierda ni cagando es de verdad."

\- Esa es una excelente idea - dijo Tsunade, saliendo. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hanabi. - Entra, cariño. Yo me quedaré aquí con Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke palideció.

\- Pensándolo de nuevo, me acabo de acordar que tengo que regar mi roca...

\- Yo lo voy a hacer, igual todas tus cosas están en mi casa - interrumpió Choji, como un sucio traidor, porque era un sucio traidor, el sucio traidor. - Tsunade-sama, Sasuke siempre ha querido un tour del hospital, así que...

\- ¡Choji, MALDITO Y SUCIO TRAIDOR! - gritó Sasuke sobre el sonido de la risa malvada de Choji.

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_

Técnicamente, estábamos calificados para hacerlo (como éramos Chunin de todo menos nombre), pero eso no hacía que yo no estuviera nervioso. Después de todo, era una rango B en un país extranjero. Dado el cómo se había descarrilado nuestra última rango B, me preguntaba qué tan espectacularmente mal iría esta.

A pesar de todos los problemas que nos había dado Lady Arakawa, yo consideraba que Tanyu había sido una buena misión. Era una lástima que fueran tan raras. Izumo podía acercármelas si aparecían, no hacerlas aparecer de la nada.

Por lo menos Konoha había sido extremadamente exitosa al establecer un régimen pro-Hi no Kuni en Nami. No era que yo le estuviera quejando acerca del trato preferencial, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que me estaba aprovechando del espacio dejado un tipo que yo personalmente no había ayudado a sacar. Konoha simplemente había estado en el lugar correcto cuando mataron a Gato.

Aunque sí merecíamos algo de crédito por quedarnos a limpiar el desastre. La calidad de vida en Nami se había elevado tras ser gobernada por personad que por lo menos sabían manejar dinero y no un criminal que intentaba quedárselo todo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto, jovencito? - preguntó el cocinero. - Puede ser muy fuerte incluso para amantes del ramen.

Intenté no sonreír. Al menos uno de nosotros lo estaba pasando mejor que yo.

\- ¡No me voy a retirar! - le gritó Naruto de vuelta. - ¡No existe un plato de ramen que no me guste! ¡A menos de que esté mal hecho, pero, entonces, no sería ramen!

\- No vas a tener que preocuparte por eso - dijo el cocinero. - Hacemos el ramen aquí, en el puesto, así que sabemos exactamente qué tiene.

\- Huele más a pescado fermenta que a Ramen - murmuró Kakashi-sensei cubriéndose la nariz cuando llegó el plato. Naruto, tan temerario como siempre, cuando se trataba de su estómago, se comió una gran cucharada.

\- ¡No importa el olor! - Naruto sonrió. - ¡Sabe bien!

Tuvimos la suficiente suerte como para llegar ahí en el momento óptimo. Lo suficientemente después de su intrusión inicial como para que la olla hirviendo se enfriara, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que no hubieran tenido tiempo para intentar un segundo ataque. La política exterior de Kumogakure favorecía a la traición por sobre los ataques, y el ahorro de recursos sobre todo lo demás. A diferencia de Iwa (y, probablemente, Suna), no nos odiaban.

"Iwa nos podría atacar si piensa que pueden ganar. Pero, aprendieron de la guerra pasada no van a entrar a otra guerra contra nosotros sin un aliado. Iwa dice tener mejores soldados (lo cual puede perfectamente ser verdad) pero Konoha supera a todas las otras aldeas en población. Nuestro éxito recae en nuestra habilidad para reponer nuestras pérdidas, junto con nuestro ideal para minimizar las pérdidas también.

Suna también nos odiaba y algún día podrían tener su venganza. Sería peligroso si hicieran equipo con Iwa. Pero eso no era muy probable. La historia de conflictos territoriales entre Tsuchi y Kaze se remontaban mucho más atrás que nuestras tensiones con ninguna de ellas. Mientras tanto, yo dudaba que Kirigakure siquiera supiera qué quería hacer Kirigakure. Eso significaba que nuestro mayor peligro en el momento era una alianza entre Kumo e Iwa.

Pero desde ese truquito que había usado Iwa en contra de Kiri en el Paso Yosuga, nadie se quería aliar con ellos. Iwa era demasiado lista como para atacar sola a Konoha y Kumo era demasiado lista como para ir a la guerra con Iwa como su único aliado.

"Básicamente, lo único que nos está manteniendo vivos es que Kumo desconfía de Iwa mucho más que lo que nos quieren ver morir."

\- De verdad eres increíble - murmuró Ino, siguiendo nuestro improvisado diálogo. - ¡Oye, cuidado! ¡Estás manchando mi billetera con caldo de pescado!

Naruto respondió sorbiendo los fideos con aún más fuerza.

\- Perdón.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco con no-tan-actuado asco y dejó caer su billetera en una bolsa de plástico.

\- Me debes una nueva cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- Por favor. Yo soy el que la puede oler, no tú - siseó Naruto en voz baja. Dejó el plato vacío en la mesa y entregó el dinero en la caja. - ¡Gracias por la comida!

\- De verdad, increíble - murmuró el cocinero. - Incluso los nativos de Nami a veces tienen problemas con esta comida.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde siguiendo a Ino dentro de las tiendas más caras. Su precio era mediano comparados con los de Konoha, que tenía un costo de vida mucho más elevado, pero, comparado con el estándar de Nami, eran la quintaesencia del lujo.

Finalmente, a las cinco de la tarde, una pareja joven y bien vestida chocó con Ino por detrás.

\- ¡Perdón, cariño! - exclamó la mujer. - ¡No te vimos!

\- Oh, no, la cámara - murmuró el hombre. - El lente se debió haber salido cuando se me cayó.

Tenía que darle crédito a Ino. No gastó tiempo y comenzó su acto de niñita inocente y les dio la espalda, dejando su bolso abierto y a su alcance.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda para buscarlo, señor? ¡No pudo haber rodado tan lejos!

No lo hubiera visto si no hubiera estado entrenado para detectar cosas así. Sucedió muy rápido, casi incluso pada estándares shinobi. La joven pareja encontró el lente de la cámara y, en el mismo momento en que Ino se ofreció como voluntaria para ir a buscarlo, un joven desgarbado, con una bufanda amarilla, pasó a nuestro lado y le sacó el bolso de las manos a Ino. En unos segundos, comenzaron a gritar que detuvieran al ladrón y el chico saltó una reja, botando el bolso al hacerlo.

Sin duda, la bufanda tan distintiva la encontrarían más tarde en un basurero cercano.

\- ¡Se llevó mi billetera! - lloró Ino, buscando en su bolso vacío, haciendo que muchos transeúntes le ofrecieran condolencias a "la pobre niñita". Como lo esperábamos, la pareja que había chocado antes con Ino había desaparecido.

\- Qué exagerada - me susurró Naruto.

\- ¡Escuché eso!

* * *

Comparado con el de Kakashi, el sentido del olfato de Naruto no era tan agudo cuando se trataba de identificar olores, pero, cuando se trataba de ramen, él era preciso hasta el punto de dar miedo... y ni siquiera era un Inuzuka.

"Tal vez tiene un sexto sentido para el ramen, como Gai lo tiene para mí."

Era su nariz la que los guio hacia una cabaña en un cerro en la parte sur, menos desarrollada de Nami. Además, tuvieron suerte, la brisa siempre estuvo de su lado.

Bueno, suerte para Naruto. Y por suerte, Kakashi de refería al control de Naruto sobre sus ninjutsu elementales era tan impecable como siempre, porque la suerte no existía para él (a menos de que fuera en un casino, en ese caso la "suerte" significaba "trampa", lo que lo convertía en el hombre más suertudo del mundo.)

Podía ver a los tres ladrones de antes bajo la débil luz de la tarde (a la joven pareja y al ladrón activo) juntados alrededor de un pequeño montón de billeteras y joyas.

\- Veo a cinco tipos en la ventana, pero huelo más que esos - dijo Naruto.

\- Doce - le corrigió Kakashi. - Por lo menos esa cantidad de humanos. Podría haber más, pero nos tendríamos que acercar - explicó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aprender todo eso? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Depende, no es sólo una cuestión de trabajo duro, también influye la genética. Algunas personas nacen con mejor percepción que otras - explicó Kakashi. - Otra razón más por la que mis perros son más útiles que los sapos.

\- Qué sutil, sensei - Ino puso los ojos en blanca. - ¿Son todos esos olores frescos?

\- Sí - contestó Naruto. - O por lo menos los que yo detecto.

\- No puedo sentir nada excepto chakra débil, pero mi rango tampoco es muy bueno. Tendría que acercarme para dar un análisis más exacto, pero perderíamos cubierta. - Ella se volvió a mirarlos a él y a Naruto. - ¿Ustedes están absolutamente seguros de que los olores extra son recientes?

\- Positivo - contestó Kakashi. Su nariz no le había fallado todavía.

Ino suspiró, golpeándose la barbilla y Kakashi podía verla escogiendo metódicamente entre potenciales acciones en su mente. Había una increíble ambición en su estilo táctico, a diferencia de la fría eficacia de Shikamaru y la impredecibilidad salvaje de Naruto. Él podría darles la misma situación a sus tres estudiantes por separado y a cada uno de ellos se le ocurriría su plan único, pero perfectamente posible. La mejor parte era que estaban comenzando a llegar al punto donde podían ponerse con exactitud en los zapatos de los otros dos: sí él les preguntaba, en la misma prueba, qué tipo de plan de les ocurriría a sus compañeros, podrían responder con una probabilidad de éxito de un 75%.

\- Civiles o no, no podemos ir ciegamente hacia algo con datos limitados. No quiero que nadie salga herido innecesariamente. Si de verdad hay ninja extranjeros ahí adentro, entonces atrapar a algunos ladrones no es mucho en comparación - contestó ella. - Yo digo que intentemos encontrar un mejor punto para observarlos más cuidadosamente y poder pedir refuerzos de ser necesario. Estoy bastante segura de que los podemos enfrentar, pero quiero eliminar todas las posibilidades de que nos falte algún tipo escondido, dónde no llegue el viento. Una vez que nos aseguremos de que no hay nadie más, nos podemos reagrupar aquí y formular un plan de ataque.

Ella borró rápidamente un básico diagrama topográfico de la región, con pequeños triángulos para designar su punto de observación de la guarida de los ladrones.

\- Quiero que nos mantengamos juntos, por seguridad, pero cinco es el número en que un grupo se vuelve grande y difícil de manejar. Por no menciones que estar todos en el mismo lugar si algo sale mal es una mala apuesta. Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos más pequeños de dos y tres.

\- Tiene sentido. ¿Quién va para qué lugar? - preguntó Shikamaru z

\- Naruto, si no te importa, estarás en el grupo de dos, porque tus clones pueden contrarrestar cualquier desventaja de números. Además, quiero separar a Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei, para que haya un Jonin en cada grupo y a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei también en grupos separados, para que cada uno tenga un rastreador de olores. ¿Todos me están entendiendo?

Naruto, Shikamaru y Yamato le mostraron sus pulgares apuntando hacia arriba. Kakashi también lo hizo, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo. Considerando lo que había pasado con Itachi Uchiha, él odiaba dejar que cualquiera de sus niños saliera de su vista, incluso sólo por un momento. Después de todo, Kurenai y Asuma también eran Jonin de élite.

Dio vueltas en su mano a un kunai marcado. A diferencia del diseño especial de tres puntas de su sensei, estos eran unos estándares a los que les había pegado el sello al último minuto. No había podido tomar una idea que había pertenecido a un hombre muerto, suya. Incluso en ese momento, se sentía como si no debiera utilizarlos.

 _"_ Minato-sensei se veía invencible cuando ocupaba esta técnica. Ahora que yo también la tengo, no me siento para nada invencible. Me sigo sintiendo como uno de todos esos Jonin-de-élite-no-tan-élite-después-de-todo, que los hacen polvo cada vez que luchan contra alguien de rango S."

Sin embargo, tendría que pretender que seguía siendo alguien calmado, confiado e inalterable por el bien de sus estudiantes. Era lo que esperaban de él.

\- Antes de que comencemos con el plan en sí ¿hay alguien que tenga algún problema con su posición? - preguntó autoritariamente Ino.

"Sí," pensó Kakashi. "No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se aleje de mí. Quiero volver a casa." Pero sacudió la cabeza como todos los demás.

Se sentía asquerosamente inmaduro y débil. Era desconcertante. ¿Era el que no estuviera preparado una realidad que él conocía internamente y que no quería admitir? ¿El saber que todavía no llegaba a sus antiguos niveles? ¿Que el Hokage había estado en lo correcto, intentando mantenerlo en la aldea por unos meses más?

No, no podía ser eso; él había estado perfectamente bien (bueno, no perfectamente, pero tampoco no tan nervioso como en ese momento) cuando se fue de la aldea con Jiraiya.

¿Tal vez sólo era el hecho de que se tenía que preocupar por sus estudiantes? Después de todo, con el drama y el peligro pisándoles los talones, tenía todo el derecho de preocuparse por ellos. Pero no, tampoco era eso. Él siempre estaba preocupado por su increíble y perfecto equipo, siempre, todo el tiempo, así que estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación. Él sabía cómo se sentía la preocupación por el bien de alguien, y no era eso. Podía seguir sintiendo esa sobreprotección paternal y omnipresente nadando bajo sus pensamientos... bajo lo que sea que fuera esto.

Era una sensación enfermiza y pegajosa de intranquilidad, como la que sentían sus perros cuando se acercaba una tormenta.

Ino seguía hablando, apuntando su improvisado mapa.

\- Quiero posicionarlos a ustedes dos aquí. Desde ahí pueden escanear por afuera _..._ \- y siguió, repasando varias señales en caso de que alguien saliera del rango de sus jutsu mentales, describiendo los planes de emergencia de la b a la e, destacando las ubicaciones de algunos sitios que podrían darles ventaja, y cubriendo cada base que se le pudiera ocurrir a ella o cualquier otra persona. Ni siquiera se le escapó el terreno barroso.

Para todo el énfasis que le ponía a "capturarlos vivos para después reintegrarlos a la sociedad", esa chica era muy rigurosamente. Por un momento, a Kakashi se le olvidó lo asustado que estaba.

\- Eso es todo. ¿Todos tienen sus radios? - susurró Ino. Los cuatro le dieron colectivamente su afirmación. - ¡Entonces vamos!

Él, Ino y Shikamaru se movieron hacia el lado izquierdo de la cueva, mientras que Naruto y Yamato fueron a la derecha.

Mientras que Ino, Shikamaru y él se escabullían, escucharon a alguien gritar acerca de melones y tatuajes, lo cual fue seguido por unas carcajadas y un chillido de dolor. Era la última de las ladronas, apoyada en el muro de atrás, zurciendo su chaqueta con una aguja manchada con rojo, mientras que el hombre a su lado saltaba con un pie pinchado.

Ella había estado vistiendo una musculosa y algunos vendajes abajo, así que su pecho era completamente visible.

\- Oh, no - suspiró cuando el cabello de ella cambió de lugar, revelando la tersa piel de sus hombros.

Le dolía la cabeza.

[¿Viste algo que te gustó?] escuchó la voz de Yamato molestándolo en su radio.

\- ¡Todo lo contrario! - explotó Kakashi.

Y, como si tuviera una mente propia, su mano se movió hacia su hombro, donde él también tenía un sello idéntico.

* * *

 **N/A: Asumiendo que la masacre a los Uchiha sucedió antes de que el pequeño Sasuke le pudiera preguntar a sus padres de dónde venían los bebés, las "experiencias" de Sasuke en el canon estarían limitadas a 1) lecciones de la Academia 2) vistazos a los libros de Kakashi 3) Orochimaru.**

 **Pobre niño. Con razón estaba tan cagado de la cabeza.**


	42. El Río Se Torna Rojo

Capítulo 42: El Río Se Torna Rojo

* * *

 _Oficina Secreta de Jiraiya, de la cual todos parecen conocer la ubicación_

Las cosas seguían completamente en el suelo en Oto (un mal nombre para una aldea oculta, si le preguntaban a Jiraiya), lo cual se traducía en más problemas para él. Como siempre. Esa mañana, catorce escuadrones de ANBU habían allanado otro de los laboratorios secretos de Orochimaru, llevándole montañas y montañas de mierda. Ahora le tocaba a Jiraiya atravesar todos los sellos que había dejado atrás.

O, por lo menos, los más complicados y feos. Las cosas normales habían pasado por la división de fuinjutsu de ANBU y le habían mandado a Jiraiya para que se las arreglara. No eran incompetentes, pero, tristemente para ellos, a Orochimaru siempre le había gustado hacer su trabajo más complicado de lo que debería ser.

Tenía cinco escritorios con las cosas apiladas y sospechaba que esos montones sólo iban a crecer en los próximos meses. Y todo eso encima del otro proyecto que le había dado el Sandaime, el cual también involucraba a Orochimaru y su feo cerebro. Y, por supuesto, a Kakashi, que era un trabajo aparte en su propia categoría.

El analizar el ya enorme y en crecimiento montón de mierda que Orochimaru había dejado atrás en su muerte temporal... toda esa situación había empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que a) le tomaría meses a Jiraiya y la división de fuinjutsu de ANBU para cubrir todas esas décadas de investigación ilegal, y, b) mientras que Orochimaru tenía registros numéricos de en cuántos sellos había puesto pedazos de su alma para asegurarse de no morir, aunque muriera, él nunca registró las identidades de los sujetos, muchos de los cuales habían escapado al recibir noticia de su muerte/indisponibilidad temporal.

Típico Orochimaru. Nunca le habían preocupado los individuos en particular. Su antiguo compañero de equipo no era alguien que pensara en las vidas de quiénes arruinaría mientras él tuviera sus números ordenados.

Jiraiya no estaba seguro de cuándo exactamente su amigo se había vuelto loco... el mismo Jiraiya había estado ocupado con sus propias misiones. De lo que Jiraiya se acordaba era de Orochimaru sujetando a Tsunade mientras ella lloraba sobre el cadáver tibio de Dan, Orochimaru llorando cada vez que se hacía otro funeral para un compañero caído y Orochimaru negándose a hablar por más de un mes cuando Sakumo se había enterrado su famoso tanto en el estómago...

"Él solía ser un buen tipo. Él solía ser una persona buena, compasiva, con amores, esperanzas y sueños." Jiraiya miraba los detalles de los experimentos y le daban náuseas. "¿Cuándo te fuiste tan terrible e irreversiblemente al mal, viejo amigo?"

No importaba. Ese viejo asno se podía ir a podrir a un hoyo.

Toc toc.

Jiraiya dio vuelta su silla, esperando ver a Kakashi reportándose para otra sesión de tortura. Literalmente. Él se torturaba con el Hiraishin y después torturaba a Jiraiya obligándolo a llevarlo a su casa.

\- Hoy no, pedazo de caca... ya tengo suficiente que hacer ¿no lo notas?

En su lugar, se encontró cara a cara con un chico con cara de estar constantemente constipado.

Así que, probablemente, era un Uchiha.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha - dijo el niño.

"Lo adiviné."

Y qué si era el único que quedaba el Konoha. Él era Jiraiya de los putos Sannin.

 _-_ ¿Y? - dijo Jiraiya, implicando con su postura que los nombres de familia, sobre todos los de clanes depuestos no significaban nada para él. Ya estaba lidiando con un mocoso molestoso regularmente, no necesitaba a otro para hacerlo sufrir más de lo físicamente necesario en su vida ya suficientemente sufrida, muchas gracias.

El chico metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Tsunade me dijo que viniera a verlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jiraiya.

Se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

\- Bueno, mi compañera de equipo está entrenando con ella y me dijo que usted me podía enseñar acerca de ciertas... ¿cosas?

Jiraiya apuntó hacia detrás suyo.

\- Perdón, niño, no puedo. Mi horario ya está lleno. - Malditos Uchiha que pensaban que el mundo se les entregaba en bandeja de plata. Jiraiya no estaba impresionado. Lo que Tsunade hiciera era cosa de ella ¿de verdad esperaba que él tomara a un estudiante sólo porque ella tenía una?

El niño le pasó una nota.

\- Ella me dijo que usted no se negaría...

\- ¿Una carta de recomendación? - Jiraiya soltó una risotada. - Niño, tú podrías ser el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y yo seguiría sin tener el tiempo para...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, alcanzó a ver un poco de lo que decía la nota.

"Por favor, Jiraiya, cumple tu deber con esta pobre alma. Si el mocoso va a revivir a su clan, TIENE que dejar de ser virgen en algún momento."

Jiraiya pestañeó una, dos veces. Y comenzó a doblarse de la risa. El

chico se puso rojo de indignación.

\- ¡No es chistoso!

Jiraiya le lanzó una sonrisa, reprimiendo todavía sus carcajadas.

\- Soy tu shishou, chico. Si digo que es chistoso, entonces no hay nada más divertido.

El chico hizo un puchero e iba a comenzar a protestar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Jiraiya.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Va a decir que sí tan fácilmente?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi aprendiz o no? - gruñó Jiraiya, levantándose.

\- Bueno... ¡sí! ¡Por supuesto! Sólo que no pensé que iba a ser así de fácil...

\- Ah, cállate, enano. Estamos gastando luz. ¡Vámonos!

\- Pero... ¿a dónde nos vamos?

\- Necesito descansar de esta mierda. Lección uno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

\- ¡Sí, ahora!

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Te voy a enseñar a no ser casto, obviamente.

\- Pero sigue siendo de día...

\- ... ¿Y?

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_

Los pies de Ino se sujetaron con más fuerza a la rama cuando ella vio el color desaparecer de la cara de Kakashi-sensei.

\- Ino - dijo él con voz ronca - puede que tengamos que abortar misión.

La cabeza de Ino se volvió para mirar a su sensei, que se seguía sujetando el hombro.

\- ¿Lo puede sentir? - le preguntó rápidamente ella.

Kakashi-sensei sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, Jiraiya hizo un buen trabajo. Mi sello maldito está muerto. Pero, incluso sin el Sharingan, te puedo decir que los de ellos - apuntó al grupo de ladrones - no lo están.

\- ¿Cómo no vimos eso antes? - masculló Shikamaru.

\- Los tres a los que seguimos hasta acá no lo tienen - susurró Kakashi-sensei. - Y muchos de ellos tienen chakra de civiles.

\- Tengan cuidado - advirtió Shikamaru. - El suelo se siente raro por aquí.

\- Usted dijo que eran doce ¿verdad? Cinco de los ocho que vemos tienen nivel de civil y no siento nada de los cuatro que no podemos ver - confirmó Ino. - Sólo esas dos chicas y ese chico tienen suficiente chakra para que yo los detecte. Esos tres son los más jóvenes.

\- Tiene sentido. El tipo estaba haciendo experimentos ilegales buscando la inmortalidad; los mejores sujetos de prueba habrán sido los jóvenes. Si tenemos suerte, no están aquí sólo para intentar reconstruir sus vidas después de escapar de los laboratorios de Orochimaru - dijo Shikamaru. - Por supuesto que eso no los vuelve menos peligrosos si los sellos funcionan.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo funcionan los sellos? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

\- No lo sé, pero veo que están viviendo de lo más bien, mientas que usted casi se muere cuando le llegó uno para Sasuke. Obviamente no van a salir de eso funcionando como seres humanos normales - contestó Shikamaru, sin perder ningún segundo.

Ino vio a Kakashi-sensei aceptar la respuesta y darse la vuelta, pero algo en la confianza absoluta de Shikamaru en su respuesta generó una reacción completamente opuesta en ella. Esa respuesta había sido ejecutada demasiado perfectamente, un ejemplo de libro de una respuesta sincera.

"Está mintiendo," pensó Ino. "Pero no sé acerca de qué y no es el mejor momento para confrontarlo, tenemos muchas cosas más de las que preocuparnos."

\- Cincuenta y dos - dijo repentinamente Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Cincuenta y dos qué?

\- Huelo personas.

\- ¿Cincuenta y dos personas?

\- Sí.

Ino sintió como si se le volcara el estómago. Ella había anticipado tal vez uno o dos tipos más. Ella no podía sentir más chakra con nivel de shinobi en un radio de cincuenta metros. Primero, no detectaban a los experimentos escapados de Oto, y luego aparecían cuarenta agresores más. ¿Cómo se les habían escapado cuarenta?

\- Había dicho doce antes.

Kakashi-sensei se agarró nerviosamente el hombro.

\- Y ahora digo cincuenta y dos.

\- ¿Cincuenta y dos ladrones? El crimen estaría muchísimo más alto - señaló Shikamaru. - No es como si las cifras fueran bajas, pero hice los cálculos. Si los otros cuarenta y cuatro son incluso diez veces menos exitosos que los ocho que vemos aquí, habrían cinco veces más reportes que los que hay.

\- Tal vez no los atrapan - sugirió Ino. - O tal vez las personas no los reportan porque no creen que eso vaya a ayudar. Muchos de ellos todavía no han superado vivir bajo Gato.

\- También conté eso. El número que les di era asumiendo que el 20% reportan sus robos. La mayoría de las personas a las que les roban son turistas ricos, así que no tienen miedo de quejarse. - Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza. - Si hay cuarenta ninja que, de alguna manera, consiguieron enmascarar su olor y su chakra, entonces, estamos en problemas.

La decisión de Ino ya estaba tomada. Si tenía que elegir entre ser "gallina" y estar viva, y ser estúpida y estar muerta, ella prefería mil veces ser gallina.

\- Nos vamos a ir inmediatamente. Y necesitamos que esta información le llegue a Naruto y rápido - siseó, mientras consideraba todas sus posiciones relativas. - No creo que pueda ver lo que vimos desde su ángulo...

\- ¡ÁRBOLES, AHORA! - rugió Shikamaru.

Ino no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó hacia la rama más cercana. Tan pronto como sus dedos hicieron contacto con la madera, su mundo se inclinó y el árbol se dobló peligrosamente hacia el suelo. Sólo sus reflejos rápidos y su experiencia de toda la vida como ninja de Konoha le permitieron saltar a un árbol adyacente y más grueso.

Y ese árbol comenzó a caerse también.

Humo... haciéndole arder los ojos... escombros volando... fragmentos de metal... armas de ninja, viajando en el aire... el olor a carne quemada...

BOOM

ABAJO...

No se intercambiaron palabras. No había tiempo para pensar. Sintió un destello. No supo qué era. Pero sabía qué hacer. Eso era todo lo que importaba. (PELIGRO, ABAJO). Sólo nanosegundos para estar segura. Tiempo de reacción. Su cuerpo se movió antes que su cerebro. Golpeó el piso. ¿Dónde estaba Shikamaru? Al lado suyo. La agarró del cuello. Lo obligó a bajar. Rodeó protectoramente sus brazos en los hombros de él. Instinto natural. Probar tierra nunca se sintió mejor. "Mejor que el humo. Mejor que el fuego."

Entonces, su cerebro se puso al tanto.

"Jutsu de fuego."

Si ella hubiera reaccionado después, toda la mitad superior de su cuerpo hubiera sido cubierto por quemaduras de tercer grado. Tal vez ella debería haber muerto. Pero, mientras pretendiera que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando era sólo su profesor siendo un maldito, iba a vivir. Detrás de ella, Shikamaru había hecho surgir un domo de tierra, como lo hacía cada vez que Kakashi-sensei les lanzaba cosas que no podían esquivar.

Ino nunca había apreciado tanto el sadismo de su profesor.

Habían explosiones y cuchillos (olían a veneno) cayendo por todas partes, no sólo su ubicación. Eso quería decir que no tenían dónde esconderse, ni dónde escapar. Pero también significaba que no les estaban apuntando a ellos directamente, de ser así, si hubieran estado lanzando indiscriminadamente. Estaban lo suficientemente bien escondidos como para que sus atacantes no supieran dónde estaban. La oscuridad parecía seguir de su lado. Ino se cubrió la nariz con el cuello de su polera. "Recuerden, niños, inhalar humo es muy peligroso." Cualquier cosa que los ayudara sobrevivir.

"Desearía que Naruto estuviera aquí. Él es el único de nosotros que puedo usar jutsu de aire."

Bajo ella, Ino miró con horror cómo se abría el suelo, formando un hoyo gigante. "Más de las criaturas de Orochimaru. Esto es malo, muy malo." Era verdad de Kakashi-sensei y Naruto podían oler al enemigo, pero era su deber como la sensora del equipo identificar su ubica exacta. Pero su rango de alcance seguía siendo muy pequeño, muy inadecuado y no había notado que estaban ahí gracias a la tierra. Debieron haber estado esperando todo ese tiempo para tenderles una trampa. "Y yo lideré a mi equipo hacia esto." Si no hubiera sido por el pensar rápido de Shikamaru y su jutsu de ubicación tectónica (de invención propia) ya hubieran estado muertos.

Ella salgo de nuevo, esta vez con alambre ninja entre sus dedos y el suelo. Mientras volaba por el aire, ella tiró de los arbustos espinosos, para impedir que la persiguieran. Se escuchó un crujido cuando el débil y seco arbusto cedió, hubiera sido estúpido asumir que era suficiente como para contenerlos.

Por suerte, Ino estaba preparada. Sólo necesitaba que disminuyeran su velocidad. Era imposible nunca ser sorprendidos en su línea de trabajo, lo importante era saber qué hacer una situación adversa. "Prepárate para todo lo que no esperas."

Los tipos los habían tomado por sorpresa. Fin. Ino había discutido ese escenario exacto cuando habían repasado su plan de acción.

"Quieres decir que te tomaron a ti por sorpresa," dijo una fea vocecita en su cabeza. "Tú eras la sensora y fuiste la última en notar que algo estaba mal. Kakashi-sensei tenía a todos sus sentidos gritándole cuando dividiste los equipos y Shikamaru se alarmó con una técnica a medio completar."

Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía discutir consigo misma, porque todas esas críticas estaban en lo correcto. No era justo culpar a Shikamaru por no advertirle antes, su jutsu sólo le permitía ubicar el origen de una vibración, no su identidad _._ Un grupo grande de personas escondiéndose, muy quietas, podía sentirse igual que una colonia grande de topos.

"¡Tu trabajo era detectar a las personas y ni siquiera pudiste hacer eso!" No era su culpa que su exactitud se viera limitada a cincuenta metros, pero, al mismo tiempo, sí lo era.

Otra bola de fuego le llegó a su escondite, el domo de tierra de Shikamaru se sacudió, amenazando con caerse, pero se estabilizó. Las llamas desaparecieron al hacer contacto con la tierra.

"Sólo tengo que sobrevivir," pensó ella y movió de nuevo su muñeca. Subieron de nuevo los arbustos con espinas. Por supuesto que los ninja bajo ellos los pisotearon como si estuvieran hechos de papel, pero incluso el papel hacía algo de resistencia.

No era estúpida, los había rociado con veneno mientras saltaba. Ya podía ver cómo los cortes se hinchaban. Le hizo señas a Kakashi-sensei y Shikamaru y ambos golpearon la tierra simultáneamente. Ahora lo que había sido un escondite era una trampa mortal, habiéndose cerrado en sus talones.

Ino tiró de nuevo de sus hilos y los arbustos cubrieron todo el claro, completando la trampa. Sus enemigos estaban justo donde los quería.

Sus manos de estaban sacudiendo incontrolablemente. Iba a hacerlo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Hablar de eso había sido fácil, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras hasta que por fin estaba cara a cara con esas acciones.

Hacerlo era terminar de aceptar su vida como shinobi.

Su vida y la muerte de sus enemigos.

"¿Quién soy yo para decidir quién merece vivir y morir? ¿Cómo podría tomar una decisión así?"

Apretó sus puños.

"Voy a tomar esa decisión. Soy la capitana de equipo. Protegeré a mi equipo."

La bomba de gas atravesó el aire. Sus labios formaron una línea fina.

\- Katsu - susurró.

La palabra salió tan fría y tranquila como ella quería.

Y el bosque explotó.

El aerosol se expandió en una enorme nube azul de gas encendido, con llamas de hasta seis metros.

"Ahí está," pensó. "Si Naruto y Yamato-sensei no notaron antes que algo iba mal, ya vieron la señal. No es como si pudiéramos mantener el elemento de la sorpresa después de que nos atacaron."

Ino podía escuchar claramente a su alrededor, varios estados de toses y gritos, mientras que se ahogaban con el humo y quemándose vivos, atrapados sin escapatoria, con sus propios aliados lanzándoles armas.

"¿Por qué me siento tan tranquila?"

"Porque te estás exasperando."

\- ¡INO!

Su costado izquierdo explotó con dolor.

Se preparó para su impacto con la tierra, pero nunca llegó.

Sólo siguió cayendo.

* * *

Siempre supe, desde que era pequeño, que un día me encontraría en una situación donde matar sería mi única salida. Pero sólo lo había pensado de una manera indiferente. No fue hasta que la misma Ino dio la orden que comprendí el peso de tener la vida de alguien en tu consciencia.

Después de todo, sólo teníamos trece. Éramos inusualmente jóvenes para los estándares de la mayoría, pero no tanto para nosotros. Ino. La conocía desde antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviera dientes. Verla suprimir sus sentimientos por nuestro bien... me rompió el corazón.

Lo peor era que la noche no estaba ni cerca de acabarse.

"El plan de Ino debería haber funcionado."

Nuestros atacantes deberían tener los tobillos rotos por mi jutsu de tierra, sus arterias envenenadas por las espinas de Ino, su piel quemada por nuestras bombas. En su lugar, emergieron del fuego, enojados y heridos, con ampollas y sangrando por mil orificios, pero milagrosamente vivos y muy, muy conscientes.

Y ya no eran humanos.

Cada uno de ellos era tan enormemente fuerte y rápido como diez Narutos después de comer azúcar, pero más maliciosos. Sus músculos eran desproporcionadamente bulbosos, sus cuerpos anchos e imponentes, sus ojos amarillos y con venas marcadas. Garras, pinchos, cuernos y colmillos salían de todos sus manos, espaldas, cabezas y encías, y no todos respectivamente. Saliva densa y gris goteaba de sus bocas. No parecían sentir las quemaduras que hacían burbujear sus pieles. Algunos seguían prendidos, pues el veneno inflamable de Ino se les había pegado a la piel. A uno, que había recibido directamente la explosión de la primera bomba, le faltaba un brazo entero y la mitad del abdomen y seguía avanzando; un zombi demente y energético.

"Ya sabía que el sello hacía cosas feas, pero no esperaba que fuera tan extremo."

Todo esto había pasado en cuestión de segundos. Literalmente fuimos del nivel del suelo a dos metros por debajo; ese pozo enorme que había cerrado con mi jutsu colapsó otra vez. Llevándose a Ino y a mi consigo.

"Oscuridad."

El cielo del atardecer era un pequeño punto naranjo índigo sobre nosotros. Todo lo demás era negro. Mi mano derecha estaba en uno de los brazos de Ino; no le podía molestar en saber cuál. Mientras tanto, mi mano izquierda se estaba raspando contra los lados rocosos del pozo mientras intentaba detener nuestra caída. Aunque no era como si cualquier cantidad de chakra me pudiera ayudar cuando el mismo muro del que me estaba agarrando también colapsaba.

\- ¡Hilos de chakra! - gritó Ino. Sin ninguna otra opción, apoyé mis pies en una roca y me agarré de sus alambres ninja, que seguían agarrados de los arbustos espinosos. Pero los muros seguían colapsando y, si no nos movíamos, íbamos a terminar siendo pintura roja para piedras. Intenté agarrarme mejor de Ino, pero le apreté un lugar irregular y húmedo. Ella comenzó a gritar; no podía verla, pero yo sabía que estaba sangrando.

Esto era peligroso. Si quedaba atrapada en el colapso del túnel, se podía ahogar. Incluso los usuarios de tierra podían morir fácilmente si perdían la consciencia bajo tierra. El chakra los podía mantener por un rato pequeño, pero seguíamos siendo Genin y no teníamos mucho.

La cabeza me latía y podía sentir líquido cayendo por mis sienes. Rogaba para que fuera simplemente por rasparme la cabeza contra una roca afilada y no porque me sangraran las orejas.

Intenté desesperadamente crear un bolsillo de aire en la tierra, pero uno de mis brazos estaba atrapado, rodeando el hombro de Ino y la tierra era demasiado densa como para que yo hiciera la técnica sin sellos.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera más tiempo para contemplar lo mal que era nuestra situación, se abrió una caverna bajo nosotros, como por arte de magia...

\- ¡Posiciones! - gritó alguien y sentí brazos rodeándome.

Tuve aproximadamente una décima de segundo para hacerme bolita y rodearme con una almohada de chakra. El impacto no fue muy agradable. Mi estómago estaba en mi boca, mis articulaciones aullaban y me había arruinado el reverso de mis manos al intentar proteger mi cabeza y cuello.

\- Kakashi-sensei - susurró Ino.

"¿Por qué el Hiraishin no Jutsu es tan locamente útil?" Mi cerebro, drogado por el dolor se rio.

\- Cállense - murmuró Kakashi-sensei. - La burbuja de aire es mucho más grande de lo que quería que fuera.

Analicé instintivamente la situación, ya que mi cabeza no era capaz de mucho más

"Obviamente ya están aquí, esperándonos."

Kakashi-sensei me puso un mano en la boca.

"Mierda ¿estoy hablando en voz alta?"

\- Sí - gruñó.

Todavía incorregible, mi mano se desconectó de mi cerebro y dijo adormiladamente:

"No importa, ya saben que estamos aquí; es difícil no fijarse en aludes que griten..."

Uno por uno, docenas y docenas de puntitos brillantes aparecieron a nuestro alrededor mientras que los muros caían. Una lluvia de suelo y roca se esparció encima nuestro, mientras que lo que quedaba de las sobras de Orochimaru salieron de sus madrigueras. Era algo sacado de la peor pesadilla de alguien con claustrofobia.

Todos murmuraban algo acerca de un Sharingan; no pude saber qué era, porque mi cabeza me latía demasiado, mis oídos estaban como tapados con algodón y casi no podía ver.

"¡Idiotas, ya no lo tiene! ¡Están gastando su tiempo! ¡Déjennos solos!"

Un estruendo aterrador me interrumpió cuando la caverna completa nos sacudió violentamente, vibrando lo suficiente en todas direcciones como para hacer que mis dientes crujieran, mi boca se mordiera a sí misma y mi mandíbula se paralizara. A mi lado, los músculos de Ino se estaban tensando y, aunque no dijo nada, yo sólo podía imaginarme cuánto dolor estaba conteniendo.

"Veamos... la amplitud fue muy pequeña como para que fuera terremoto; algo de esta escala sería, a lo mejor, una roca grande, soltándose... mi nuca sintió los escombros como una centésima de segundo antes que mis manos y, a juzgar por la intersección de los radios... raíz de la suma de los cuadrados de los componentes verticales y horizontales... lo que quiere decir que la sacudida vino desde.…

En alguna parte de mi mente, yo sentía que estaba mucho más estúpido de lo normal, que no debería necesitar pensar explícitamente esos cálculos de geometría básica. Pero mi cabeza me dolía demasiado como para que yo intentara racionalizar la situación. Todo a mi alrededor se movía como insectos atrapados en ámbar, con extremidades hechas de plomo derretido. Tenía náuseas. Sentía la boca llena de algodón. Tal vez había bebido sake extrafuerte con drogas y yo estaba con resaca, alucinando y probablemente muerte, ya no sabía...

Justo encima mío.

Levanté la cabeza.

Roca. Cayendo.

Hice lo único que podía hacer: agarré a Ino y la lancé tan lejos de mi como pude.

Kakashi-sensei gritó como una bestia salvaje que se hubiera vuelto loca.

"¿Qué es un Obito?" Me pregunté.

Algo tibio, mojado y ferroso le explotó en la cara.

"Sangre, definitivamente sangre."

Y, entonces, más sangre. Y más sangre. Y más. Y más **.**

* * *

 **N/T: Estoy feliz. Por fin llegué** **al punto que estaba en publicación** **cuando** **me comencé** **a leer la historia original** **en enero del 2017. El tiempo vuela ¿o no?**

 **A ver si algún día** **alcanzo a boomvroomshroom.**


	43. Y Cosecharán el Torbellino

Capítulo 43: Y Cosecharán el Torbellino

* * *

 **N/T: Creo que no les tengo que advertir que este capítulo contiene violencia explícita ¿verdad?**

* * *

 _Amegakure_

\- Creo que nos llamó a una reunión impredecible, Tobi-sama.

Con un nivel de alegría no menor, Tobi notó que Nagato estaba esforzándose mucho para mantenerse tranquilo. Naturalmente, eso significaba que tenía que molestarlo.

\- ¡Sí, Tobi tiene cosas muy importantes que decir! - dio saltitos en su silla, asegurándose de usar la tercera persona como una niña tierna de cinco años. - Una ¡Tobi es un buen chico~! Dos ¡Tobi es un muy, muy chico~! Tres ¡Tobi es un chico maravilloso que...!

Nagato puso una mueca inmediatamente, habiendo pasado por eso suficientes veces como para saber a dónde llegaría.

\- Tobi-sama, por favor.

Tobi exclamó con falsa sorpresa.

\- ¡Tobi no es un buen chico! ¡Tobi puso triste a Nagato-san! ¡Tobi lo siente mucho!

\- Tobi-sama, por favor. Somos sólo nosotros tres - lo interrumpió Konan. - No necesita actuar frente a mí y Nagato.

\- Tobi no sabe de qué estás hablando. Tobi es un buen chico y Tobi va a escuchar a Nagato-sama.

\- ¿PUEDES PARAR?

Tras esto, Tobi cambió completamente de personalidad.

\- Relájate, Nagato-"sama". En serio. Toda esa ira acumulada no puede ser sana.

Nagato puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Y, para que sepas, yo no existo con el solo propósito de exasperar a las personas - interrumpió dulcemente Tobi, sabiendo exactamente qué estaba pensando el otro.

\- Tal vez deberíamos volver al tema y discutir las cosas realmente importantes en lugar de pelear entre nosotros así - sugirió Konan, tan calmada como siempre. - Por ejemplo, del resto de los jinchuuriki. El Ichibi sigue sin aparecer y Konoha no ha dado ninguna pista de qué le han hecho. ¿Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo sólo y buscar al Nibi en su lugar?

Tobi tomó una actitud aún más seria.

\- Yugito Nii está bien entrenada y mejor protegida. - Soltó una risa. - Kumogakure es la única aldea que sabe qué hacer con sus jinchuuriki.

\- Ella es una ninja poderosa, pero también lo son todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

\- El problema no es capturar al jinchuuriki - explicó Tobi. - Es Kumogakure como aldea. No tenemos forajidos de Kumo en nuestras filas y son extremadamente posesivos con sus bijuu. Nadie pestañearía si robáramos a un ninja de Iwa o Kiri. Pero si intentamos algo contra Yugito Nii, nos notarían inmediatamente. Si fallamos, ella nos reportaría a sus superiores, si tenemos éxito, esos mismos superiores se darán cuenta solos. No podemos sacarla como lo hicimos con los otros.

Konan asintió.

\- Con esa lógica, Konoha también es un problema. Es como si todos los ninja de ahí tuvieran un complejo de compañeros de equipo. ¿No oíste lo que Kakashi Hatake le hizo a Orochimaru cuando el tipo atacó mientras sus estudiantes estaban en el Examen...?

\- LO SÉ - rugió Tobi y Konan y Nagato saltaron de sus asientos. "Respira profundo. Cálmate. No pienses en ese... ese sucio rompe-promesa y estarás bien." - No hablemos de Konoha ni de Hatake.

Nagato se aclaró la garganta y cambió el tema.

\- Me gustar mencionar que Kumo siempre ha sido muy independiente de las otras aldeas. Si alguien desaparece de su aldea, enviarían a alguien a buscarlo, pero, el punto es, intentarían resolver solos el problema. Por otro lado, Konoha sería la primera en llamar a sus vecinos. Una alianza masiva, con nosotros como el enemigo en común es lo último que necesitamos.

Tobi echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y comenzó a golpear el mentón de su máscara naranja.

\- Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de que esas alianzas no sucedan. Las aldeas sacarían sus armas más gordas en una guerra y es más probable que le atribuyan su pérdida a otras aldeas o al combate que a nosotros.

\- Sí, pero ya intentamos eso - dijo Nagato. - Tanyu ¿te acuerdas? No funcionó. Ni intentaron señalar a Iwa. De alguna manera, Jiraiya averiguó que fuimos nosotros, incluso después de que usáramos a Kiri.

Tobi le quitó importancia al asunto.

\- Olvida a Konoha. Ya saben de nuestra existencia. No se trata de convencer a Konoha de ir a la guerra en contra de las otras, se trata de convencer a las otras para que vayan a la guerra contra Konoha. Y, con "las otras ", me refiero a Kumo. Lo que se necesite para sacar a los jinchuuriki de ambas.

Nagato y Konan bajaron sus cabezas y se fueron. En su ausencia, Tobi, anteriormente conocido como... bueno, eso no era importante, porque ya no lo era... volvió a acomodarse en su silla y cerró su ojo. El sueño casi nunca le llegaba, incluso las siestas más cortas eran valiosas. La mayoría de las veces sólo podía tener unos minutos antes de que todo volviera frente a él y lo quería olvidarporquénopodíaolvidarlo...

Las pesadillas llegaron igualmente. Siempre llegaban, sin importar lo que hiciera, y siempre eran iguales. Primero, dolor enceguecedor. Luego, nada salvo por el olor húmedo del aire estancado. Ido estaba todo el sentimiento. Rodeado por polvo, incapaz de ver siquiera la más mínima luz. Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar que su vida se había acabado...

A Tobi no le importaba mucho el cómo seguía vivo. Se tocó la mitad rugosa de su cuerpo, definitivamente no era de carne y hueso. Artificial. Pero era parte de él y lo mantenía vivo. Así que se quedaba con ella.

Y, mientras se acordaba de amar el aire fresco y extrañar el sol, no se le ocurría por qué. No había nada especial en el aire fresco y el sol. Tobi lo catalogaba como otra de sus inocentes idiosincrasias de la juventud, hábitos que le habían quedado pequeños.

 **¿Quién soy?** había dicho Kuro Zetsu la primera vez que se vieron. **Soy la voluntad de los dioses.**

\- ¿Dioses? Como... el Sabio de los Seis Caminos?

 **¿Tu preciado Sabio?** Kuro Zetsu se rio. Él no es nada comparado conmigo. **Él le entregó chakra al mundo como un idiota. Yo soy el mismo origen del chakra.**

\- ¿El origen del chakra? Pero... cómo... estoy confundido... - había preguntado Tobi, como el niño estúpido que fue una vez.

 **El Sabio de los Seis Caminos fue la primera persona en la tierra en nacer con chakra. ¿Cómo pudo un recién nacido obtener ese poder?**

\- Bueno, si nació con él... entonces tal vez algo sucedió mientras su madre estaba...

 **Exactamente. Tu dios no sería nada sin su don. ¿Y quién crees que se le lo entregó?**

El ojo de Tobi se abrió de repente, con sudor frío corriéndole por la cara. Por sólo un segundo, recordó haber sido alguien más, pero desapareció con el pestañeo de un Sharingan.

* * *

 _La Cueva, Nami no Kuni_

Rocas cayendo...

Hierro...

Tierra roja.

En el momento que vio caer la piedra, Kakashi se lanzó hacia Ino y Shikamaru.

"No puedo teletransportarme con pasajeros, pero si llego ahí lo suficientemente rápido, los puedo agarrar y sacarlos de ahí. Después yo me preocuparé de la roca," agregó después, aunque era consciente que el tiempo no le iba a permitir salvarse a él también.

"Elige un sello ¿en que está en Ino o el que está en Shikamaru?"

La marca del Hiraishin brilló. Saltó...

Ino voló por el aire...

"Mierda ¿por qué mi punto de referencia se movió?"

 _._.. y él cayó un metro detrás de dónde debería haberlo hecho.

Ino, que seguía en trayectoria, chocó con él.

\- Me lanzó - consiguió decir ella y Kakashi sólo pudo pensar, con horror, que debió haber elegido el sello en Shikamaru mientras el chico desaparecía detrás de media tonelada de arcilla compacta.

Enfermo. Se sentía enfermo. El olor ferroso de la sangre. La cara destrozada de Obito sonriéndole. Los muros de la cueva se movieron hacia adentro, encogiéndose, oprimiéndole el pecho. No podía respirar, peo no era claustrofobia, no podía serlo; se había arrastrado por tuberías, túneles y los espacios entre paneles de muros, ¿por qué una caverna con piedras cayendo sería diferente?

Su visión se transformó en un túnel, desenfocando todo excepto justo al frente de su cara, donde la porquería de ser que había causado ese derrumbe sacaba una daga.

Y algo dentro de Kakashi se rompió.

\- Ustedes - gruñó con desprecio - están demasiado vivos.

El más listo del montón fue también el primero en darse cuenta de que la mejor opción era correr. Lamenta para él, también era el que estaba más cerca de Kakashi.

Kakashi llevó su codo hacía atrás y dejó que sus nudillos salieran con suficiente fuerza como para trizar algunas costillas, hacer explotar algún órgano vital o ambos. Rodillas, sus rodillas fueron hacia arriba; su pie chocó tan fuertemente con un pómulo que lo dejó cóncavo; la fuerza de su patada hizo que su pierna entera sufriera los efectos de la tercera ley de Newton, haciendo que su pie triturara otro cráneo. La parte de atrás de su rodilla hizo contacto con una tercera persona y, sí, eso definitivamente era un cuello, así que, con la pierna todavía alrededor de ese tramo de vértebras, se movió en espiral, ocupando su cintura como eje y ¡SNAP! Le cortó la columna.

Los sellos los hacían más fuertes, pero un cuello roto era un cuello rogo y cayeron el piso como un saco de papas. Si Kakashi se hubiera detenido para observar sus alrededores, hubiera notado ojos en blanco, pero, en el momento, ya estaba tras su cuarta víctima. En un instante estaba en el aire, sin que le importara que estuviera yendo de cabeza a una horda de fenómenos artificialmente modificados.

Atrapó a la quinta por el cuello y destruyó su tráquea de un puñetazo. Golpeó al sexto una y otra vez, como si sus puños hubieran estado hechos de acero en lugar de carne. Sea el que fuera el daño que se estuviera haciendo a sí mismo con sus ataques sin pensar, no lo sentía.

\- Diez muertos en quince segundos - siseó, dejando caer los restos de su última víctima a sus pies. - Me estoy poniendo lento.

Ante él, los sobrevivientes se dieron vuelta y se echaron a correr.

No llegaron muy lejos.

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención ANBU 317-C, Nivel 7B_

El demonio dentro suyo ya no le hablaba, excepto en pesadillas. Pero las pesadillas nunca duraban más de unos pocos segundos antes de que se despertara por la sensación de chakra quemándole el estómago y, cuando se levantaba, se le olvidaba completamente qué le había estado intentando decir el demonio. Todo lo que podía recordar eran las palabras "Madre" y "arena", pero nada más.

"No era Madre. Nunca lo fue.

El nombre del demonio es Shukaku. Y el tuyo es Gaara."

Se había movido varias veces de celda (once, si había contado correctamente), cada cual más grande que la anterior. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar. Cada celda que le daban era cómoda y siempre le ponían una especie de genjutsu a los muros para hacerlos más interesantes. También ajustaban la iluminación para imitar la luz solar durante lo que se suponía que era el día, y las estrellas durante la noche.

Gaara se preguntaba por qué aceptaba tan bien esa situación. Había escuchado muchas historias de personas haciendo cosas desesperadas cuando se vieron confinadas en un espacio cerrado por un tiempo largo. Tal vez era porque nunca había conocido realmente la libertad.

Además, las personas lo trataban decentemente. Casi todo el tiempo sólo se sentaban y hablaban. Y escuchaban cuando Gaara tenía cosas que decir, pero, el punto era que les preocupaba lo que él hacía.

En algún lugar de su mente, su cerebro registraba que seguía en una prisión, sin importar lo bien que lo trataran. Pero su prisión sólo era física. Él había estado preso toda su vida, incluso al aire libre. Esto era una mejora.

De eso se intentaba convencer.

"Un día," le prometían "te dejaremos salir. Sólo nos estamos asegurando de que no vas a recaer e intentar matar a todos los que te rodean."

Esperanza. Algún día sería realmente libre. La libertad era un concepto ajeno para él, pero no una desagradable. Como el de las personas sin gritar y correr de él ...

Obviamente, Konoha era diferente. Las personas lo trataban con desconfianza en Suna. Bueno, también en Konoha, pero le daban la misma desconfianza que a Temari o Kankuro, así que no era específicamente a él. Pero era seguro que los niños no corrían lejos de él. Hasta que comenzó el baño de sangre durante la segunda fase... pero nadie había escapado para contar el cuento...

... Si algo era seguro, era que lo se aburría en este lugar. Siempre había algo que él podía hacer. Libros. Cartas. Juegos de mesa. Arena con agua. Arcilla. Ladrillos de juguete. Pinturas. Origami. Películas. Programas de televisión. Comida. Papel y lápiz, para "escribir sus sentimientos" ... no era muy bueno en eso, pero el hombre rubio le aseguraba que estaba mejorando.

"Dijo que su nombre era Inoichi. Supongo que debería recordarlo, no he escuchado muchos nombres en este lugar." Si quería algo, más conocimiento, un material, entretenimiento o compañía humana; sólo tenía que apretar un botón y hablar hacia la caja.

Por supuesto que educadamente. Las primeras veces, le habían dejado decir "Yo quiero...", pero, después, comenzaron a insistir que utilizara "quisiera", "podría yo" y "por favor" en su lugar. Gaara no le veía la diferencia, porque esas palabras extra le parecían un gasto de aliento, pero les hacía caso, porque pelear no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

"Nada de matar aquí, Gaara. Nada de hacer una pataleta por no poder hacer lo que quieres."

Si hacía algo malo, le quitaban privilegios. Si la transgresión era menor, como ignorar al hombre rubio, Inoichi, cuando intentaba comenzar una conversación, lo obligaban a que él fuera quien hablara primero la vez siguiente. Si era algo grave, como intentar compensar la ausencia de Shukaku en su mente de alguna manera violenta, le quitaban todos los papeles de muro bonitos, los libros y juguetes y lo obligaban a sentarse en un rincón a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho.

Pero estaba mejorando. No le habían quitado nada recientemente, al contrario, siempre habían tantas cosas para hacer que Gaara a veces deseaba tener más tiempo para poder explorar todas sus opciones. Así que el hecho de que todo ese tiempo había estado atrapado entre cuatro paredes, un cielo y un suelo, por veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, casi no se registraba en su cerebro.

Hasta ese día.

\- Quiero salir - demandó Gaara.

Silencio.

\- ¿Por favor? - agregó, tal vez un poco atrasado. Se preguntó si eso contaría en su contra.

Inoichi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿De nuevo? Acabas de estar toda la mañana corriendo en el patio de ejercicios.

\- No, me refiero a afuera. De aquí - explicó.

\- Ah, ya veo - dijo Inoichi, haciendo una marca en su cuaderno. - ¿Por qué quieres salir?

Gaara frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé. Sólo... lo hago. Prometiste que un día me iban a dejar salir. - Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de desesperación que no había sentido desde que era muy pequeño, cuando ningún otro niño quería jugar con él. Un sentimiento infantil. No sabía por qué estaba resurgiendo.

\- Y lo haremos. Dime ¿qué quieres hacer cuando salgas? ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Con quiénes te quieres encontrar? Necesitas alguna especie de dirección en tu vida, Gaara, o no va a tener sentido.

A Inoichi siempre le había gustado hacer esas preguntas difíciles, porque nunca tenían una respuesta correcta. Uno no podía buscar las preguntas de Inoichi en un libro. Él había leído muchos libros en su tiempo ahí y podía decir con certeza que ninguno de ellos le respondía las preguntas de Inoichi. Sobre todo porque las preguntas eran acerca de él y nadie había escrito ningún libro sobre él.

\- Me quiero encontrar... ¿con más personas...? Pero ojalá que sean como tú. Y no. Ya sabes. Como los otros.

\- Entiendo. Eso es razonable, estoy seguro de que van a haber muchas personas amigables con las que puedas hablar. ¿Algo más?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Así que no me puedes dejar ir hoy?

\- Lamentable, no. No es tu culpa, soñó tengo que hacer un montón de estúpido papeleo. - Inoichi sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué tal si mañana te llevo afuera del portón, para compensar?

¡Fuera del portón! A Gaara le encantaba salir de la reja. No lo hacían muy a menudo, pero, cuando lo hacían, podía trepar árboles, saltar y corretear ardillas.

\- ¡Sí!

Inoichi puso otra marca en su cuaderno.

\- Muy bien. Pero me tienes que prometer que te vas a portar bien ¿ya?

\- Prometo que seré bueno - susurró. - Nunca más perderé el control, lo prometo.

\- Y yo confío en ti, Gaara. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 _Los Acantilados, Nami no Kuni_

Las venas de Naruto se sentían como hielo.

Lo cual era tristemente irónico, si se consideraba que estaba rodeado por fuego.

El aire estaba saturado por la densa manta de humo de madera y savia quemada, junto con el olor ácido de la combustión de alcohol, formaldehído y un millón de otros químicos que no tenía idea de cómo identificar. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mucosa; su nariz se le despellejaba hasta la carne, su garganta peor que el desierto de Kaze no Kuni. Todo era demasiado ruidoso, demasiado luminoso, demasiado lleno, demasiado caliente y demasiado frío al mismo tiempo.

Nada de eso importaba cuando, Ino, Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei estaban fuera de su radar. Sólo un montón de monstruos feos con muecas en la cara y tatuajes negros, con forma de pluma, haciendo espirales es sus espaldas y pechos. Ellos estaban ahí, no Kakashi-sensei, Ino o Shikamaru.

Sus pulmones colapsaron.

No había sido el humo o el fuego. Naruto alzó la cabeza y alcanzó a rodar hacia el lado, mientras que un enorme puño del porte de su muslo caía de nuevo sobre él. La roca se resquebrajó y hubiera sido cómico (porque el dueño de dicho puño era de la mitad de su tamaño) si no hubiera estado intentando matarlo.

Salieron chispas alrededor de su tórax roto mientras que la magia del Kyuubi hacía su trabajo. Naruto sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su oponente.

"¡Jajá! ¡No eres el único con súper habilidades curativas de aquí!"

La enorme cosa-rinoceronte alzó su otro puño. Naruto esquivó otra vez, saltó y se preparó para golpear al tipo en el estómago...

... pero el pecho del tipo se abrió sólo y unos tentáculos salieron del hoyo, como en esas películas de parásitos alienígenas que se había colado para ver, qué demonios, eso era asqueroso...

No eran tentáculos, eran ramas, que de prendieron con el fuego. ¿Por qué un montón de ramas le acaba de explotar adentro?

\- ¡Levántate, Naruto! - gritó Yamato. Naruto fue levantado por el cuello de su polerón y arrastrado por un pedazo vacío de piso. Y justo a tiempo, en el momento que dejó su antigua posición, el equivalente a un puercoespín completo de espinas llenó el lugar. Yamato se dio vuelta y enterró, en sólo un fluido movimiento, un kunai en el cráneo de una mujer con largo cabello de erizo. Era como Jiraiya, pero cabello negro en lugar de blanco y tenía piercings en las mejillas, en lugar de pintura.

Cayó con sus adornos tintineando. Se tambaleó, con la frente chorreando sangre y se sacó el kunai. Las gotas rojas de transformaron en una fuente. Naruto pensó que estaba condenada...

Las marcas negras pulsaron y la herida se cerró.

Asimétricos, aterradores, monstruosos, así eran todos e iban hacia él. ¡Ino, Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei lo necesitaban, pero no podía llegar porque esas cosas estaban en su camino!

"Hirieron a mis amigos. Los hirieron. Puedo oler la sangre en ellos. La sangre de mis amigos."

Una garra se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó a apretar, cada vez más y más fuerte. Pero si pensaron que eso era suficiente como para ahogar el espíritu de pelea de Naruto Uzumaki, estaban equivocados.

Regla de los Ninja: no existe el juego sucio.

Era algo desafortunado, para la pobre ánima intentando matarlo, que el punto más peligroso e inestable de un jinchuuriki era su punto más débil. Un hecho contradictorio, pero eso no importaba cuando un par de garras de dos pulgadas iban por tus ojos.

\- ¡Ese bastardo! - gritó alguien, Naruto no estaba seguro de quién, habían por lo menos veinte de ellos. - ¡Capturen al Ninja Que Copia! ¡Sólo tomen a los pendejos como cebo y va a ir de cabeza a la trampa que le tengas! ¡Va a ser fácil, a los de Konoha les sangra el corazón por sus compañeros! ¡Son un par de putos Genin!

\- ¿Qué es eso? - gritó uno de los otros. - ¡Eso no es un puto Genin!

Su talón hizo contacto con algo suave y blando. Un abdomen. "Bien". Lo enterró aún más. Su lengua se raspó con algo afilado. Otro brazo envolvió su cabeza. Hundió sus colmillos, afilados como cuchillos, en él. La carne cedió fácilmente. Sus dientes siguieron hasta encontrar hueso duro. El hueso duro se convirtió en hueso débil. Se resquebrajó y rompió, dejando salir la médula, naranja. Chillidos de dolor. Siguió. Sintió ramas envolverlo, chupándole el chakra, pero, en lugar de debilitarse, todo lo que sentía era másmásmásMÁS chakra fluyendo por él sin fin. Habían astillas por todas partes, se convertían en humo cuando tocaban las llamas y el seguía, seguía, seguía y seguía porque naranjo, todo era naranjo. Volaron astillas, eran del tamaño de ramitas. También eran naranjas. No sabía dónde estaba Yamato. El naranjo creció y creció. Su piel le ardía, pero sus venas se sentían de hielo.

Esperen

¿Naranjo?

¿Por qué el hueso estaba naranjo?

Pensándolo bien ¿por qué era naranjo todo lo que veía? El color estaba en todas partes, iluminando la noche, una bestia consumiendo indiscriminadamente todo a su paso, desintegrando piedra con la misma facilidad que Naruto podía terminar un plato de ramen (algo que de verdad, en serio quería en ese momento, porque el ramen era muchísimo mejor que ver docenas de personas disolverse vivas).

 _"_ Ja, ja, JA ¡BWaJajJAJA! ¡De verdad eres estúpido!"

\- ¡CÁLLATE, ZORRO!" gritó Naruto. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mis amigos están en problemas, detente, detente, DETÉNTE.

"¿Cómo que detenerme? Tú ya aprendiste a controlar algunas de mis colas ¿o no? Puedes convocar esa porción de mi chakra cuando quieras. Todo eso lo controlas tú."

\- ¡No! - sollozó Naruto. - ¡No hagas...!

"Cosita estúpida ¿no lo entiendes? No me culpes a mí por la locura. Este eres tú. Todo esto lo hiciste tú."

\- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! - Naruto gritaba hasta que le ardía la garganta, cosa que también hacía Yamato y...

"Oh, ahí estás Yamato, ahora te puedo ver. ¿A dónde te fuiste?"

¿Qué? Yamato también estaba gritando algo.

\- ¡NARUTO! ¡DETENTE!

Él iba a parar. "Juro que iba a.…"

Pero, entonces, uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru comenzó a escaparse frente a sus ojos, con la espalda vuelta hacia él, completamente expuesto. Y los ejércitos eran más fáciles de matar al estar rodeados.

Naruto podía oler la tierra, el viendo y el olor de sus amigos en ese hombre. La tierra, el viento y la sangre de sus amigos. Sus asquerosas garras y puños estaban manchados con el olor de Ino y Shikamaru.

"Es él, justo ahí. Ese fue el que sacó primera sangre ese hombre hizo que mi amigo sangrara, él estaba AHÍ y yo no me puedo detener aquí tiene que pagar porblo que hizo alguien tiene que hacer que sangre y está escapando bajo tierra y lo tengo que atrapar quién es el verdadero monstruo no sé."

Y Naruto no se detuvo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Se acuerdan el arco de Nami en el canon, cuando Naruto pensó que Haku había matado a Sasuke y se volvió medio loco? Ahora, imagínense qué tan mal hubiera terminado eso para Haku si Naruto hubiera estado en la mitad de su entrenamiento con el bijuu.**

 **También quiero destacar que Jiraiya no está entrenando a Sasuke en lugar de a Naruto. Ambos están aprendiendo, eh, técnicas "diferentes ".**

 **N/T: Cualquier omisión de puntuación es intencional. Perdón si es difícil de leer.**


	44. Astillas de Vidrio

Capítulo 44: Astillas de Vidrio}

* * *

 **N/T: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, proceder con discreción.**

* * *

 _Los Acantilados, Nami no Kuni_

Su Mokuton era inútil. Absolutamente inútil. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, las ramas de Yamato se convertían en humo antes de que siquiera tocaran a Naruto. Poner más de su chakra en la madera no lo mejoraba; se encogía y disolvía frente al Kyuubi, como todos sus sueños y esperanzas.

El remolino alrededor de Naruto atravesaba alrededor de una docena de los árboles que Shikamaru había hecho colapsar antes y descendió sobre el fuego como un tornado.

Ese no era un incendio normal. Los experimentos con el Sello podían ignorar las quemaduras del fuego normal con poco, como mucho, dolor. Sin embargo, el envenenamiento por chakra de un jinchuuriki era algo totalmente diferente.

Yamato escaneó el campo de batalla. Normalmente, en esa situación, él hubiera llamado a una retirada, pero...

... Naruto estaba, solo, decimando... todo, a decir verdad.

"Los pobres bastardos nos tienen rodeados."

Las llamas volaban, algunas acercándose hasta menos de un metro de su cara. A su alrededor, sus atacantes se estaban encogiendo, consumiéndose literalmente, como si fueran cabellos frente una vela. Eso era el envenenamiento por chakra. Yamato también debería haberse incinerado con el resto de ellos, pero no sentía nada del veneno. Sólo el calor natural que emitía cualquier objeto en combustión. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse si estaba seguro porque el poder del chakra del Kyuubi era tan concentrado que debía tocar físicamente las llamas para sentir su efecto, o si algunos restos de los genes del Shodaime lo mantenían vivo.

De verdad odiaba el olor a plástico quemado... mierda, sus sandalias se estaban derritiendo por el puro poder del chakra del Kyuubi. Yamato se obligó a saltar y, justo a tiempo lo hizo, porque, en el momento en que sus pies dejaron el suelo, el lado completo de la montaña cambió de forma.

¡Roca sólida! ¡Derritiéndose!

Yamato comenzó a intentar buscar a través del humo al niño ridículamente poderoso a su cuidado. Lo que vio hizo que se le abriera la boca del asombro.

No, no estaba alucinando. Eso no era tierra quemada, ni el contrate de las llamas con la poca luz del atardecer. Esto era definitivamente roca derretida. Roja, brillante, quemando, no importaba cómo lo viera: era lava pura.

Sólo había un selecto grupo de personas en el mundo que pudieran hacer jutsu con lava y aún menos tenían una afinidad al fuego tan fuerte como para derretir roca. El hecho que Naruto estuviera claramente convirtiendo en lava a todo en un radio de un metro de sí (sin tener control de jutsu ni de tierra, ni de fuego) le quedaba grande a la palabra aterrador. Yamato se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no se hubiera equivocado, que toda la ceniza flotando no estuviera interfiriendo con su vista.

Sí, algunos usuarios de fuego podían falsear inconvincentemente un dominio de calor si estaban cerca de agua ¿pero lava? Se necesitaba sólo un poco demasiada habilidad más para liquidificar roca que hacer un poco de vapor.

Un idiota pensó que sería buena idea dispararle con un jutsu de agua a Naruto (¡como si fuera a ayudar!) y recibió de vuelta una cara quemada por vapor hirviendo. Yamato vio cómo la arenisca de los cerros costeros de Nami no Kuni se transformaba en vidrio volcánico justo frente a sus ojos.

"De lava a obsidiana," se maravilló. "Esto va más allá de un kekkei genkai que combine chakra." Tal vez era un accidente, que el rango de temperatura y el momento del enfriamiento fueran precisos...

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto replicó perfectamente la transformación, no una, sino cada vez que un enemigo iba hacia él. Naruto estaba ocupando consciente y deliberadamente su Fuuton para controlar la temperatura y la presión alrededor de la roca. El resultado fue un tornado de agujas, cayendo a velocidades vertiginosas.

Yamato nunca había visto a alguien con la habilidad de combinar externamente naturalezas de chakra de manera tan exacta. Se había pensado, y con razón, que un método para producir ese tipo de técnicas sería imposible sin un kekkei genkai.

Los kekkei genkai permitía la mezcla interna de chakra. ¿Pero moderar constantemente propiedades como la temperatura t presión en la tierra, donde podía llover, nevar o quemarse en el mismo lugar en un día cualquiera? Ni por si acaso. También estaba el mínimo de chakra requerido para una fusión exitosa. Crear vapor con un jutsu de fuego tomaba cien veces más esfuerzo que con control de calor y mucho más para la lava. Ya era lo suficientemente alto para las personas con el kekkei genkai, ese nivel era, en teoría, por lo menos un setenta por ciento más para las personas sin, por la cantidad de energía perdida por la energía natural y la resistencia ofrecida por el ambiente.

Para que Naruto pudiera controlar de esa manera el aire alrededor suyo requería un nivel impresionante de esfuerzo a nivel molecular.

"Esto podría reescribir todo lo que pensábamos que sabíamos acerca de combinaciones elementales... La pregunta es ¿sigue siendo Naruto el que logra esto, o es el zorro?"

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Naruto saltó sobre las llamas, permitiéndole a su silueta ser visible entre los árboles moribundos de Yamato por un segundo. Naruto estaba brillando naranjo y amarillo, su chakra rodeándolo con la forma de garras, colmillos, orejas puntiagudas y colas ardientes. "Puedo ver cuatro, definitivamente cuatro y tal vez más. ¡Juro que recién había terminado con tres colas la semana pasada!"

Pero sus ojos. Eran dorados y azules y brillaban con desesperación y pánico. Esa no era la mirada de un chico bajo el control del Kyuubi. Era la mirada de un chico que temía perder para siempre a sus primeros amigos en la vida, la mirada de un chico que haría lo que fuera para salvarlos, sin importar lo que le pasara a él.

Todo era culpa de Kakashi.

De Kakashi y de Konoha. Ellos le habían hecho eso a Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru, taladrándoles la cabeza con esas ideas autodestructivas desde el día que fueron lo suficientemente grandes para aprender qué era la amistad. Y Yamato estaba siendo testigo del resultado de esa impecable "educación".

"¿Cómo está haciendo esto?" Se preguntó Yamato, mientras que un aire opresivo y ahogante se cernía sobre él.

Y se dio cuenta.

"Naruto."

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? El dulce, inocente y adorable Naruto. El amable, optimista, voy-a-salvar-el-mundo-y-a-todos Naruto.

"Encontró su Instinto Asesino."

* * *

 _La Cueva, Nami no Kuni_

Ino consiguió abrir su mandíbula, la cual le dolía, y vomitó sobre un cadáver que seguía tibio. Consiguió ver, con la poca luz que había, que estaba a medio transformar, habiendo muerto antes de que las ventajas del Sello de Orochimaru se pudieran expresar en su totalidad.

"Supongo que esa es una manera de cortar el proceso."

Frente a ella, Kakashi-sensei se deshacía de sus enemigos como quien rasga papel. Era caótico. Era una locura. No.… debería ser imposible.

Pero esta no era una situación normal. Sus oponentes podían estar poseídos por el Sello, pero también lo estaba Kakashi-sensei.

No por el que Orochimaru le había dado. Ese era inútil y estaba completamente desactivado.

Por lo que había visto Ino, la ira era el mejor y el peor esteroide para cualquier ninja.

\- Shikamaru - sollozó, rasguñando la tierra. - Tienes que salir de ahí ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Sensei piensa que estás muerto y se volvió completamente loco, no deja de gritar "Obito" y no lo puedo detener mientras está así!

Su cabeza fue duramente empujada hacia atrás y miles de agujas de dolor atravesaron su cráneo. Metal frío le tocaba el cuello.

\- ¡MANOS EL ALTO O LA NIÑITA MUERE! - gritó una mujer. Ella tenía su mano alrededor de la trenza de Ino y la tironeó una vez más.

Esa mujer había cometido un grave error.

Nadie se metía con el cabello de Ino Yamanaka y se salía con la suya.

\- Raiton - gruñó, juntando las manos - trampa de chakra.

Mil volts de electricidad se dispararon por su conductivo cabello y, por un segundo, el aire a su alrededor se quemó con un rayo azul y blanco... y su captora se arrodilló, su corazón deteniéndose para siempre. Sin embargo, su pequeña victoria fue interrumpida por el enfermizo olor a queratina quemada y ozono, que se expandió por la pequeña caverna, sobre la ya gruesa capa de sangre.

Ino colapsó sobre sus rodillas. Otro hombre voló sobre su cabeza y colindó con la roca detrás de ella. Cayó poco ceremoniosamente al suelo, inconsciente, pero eso no era suficiente y Kakashi-sensei se materializó frente a él y comenzó a atacar su cara como si hubiera sido el último día de su vida y nunca más podría golpear a nadie. Dientes cayeron como lluvia, algunos rebotando en la cara de Ino.

Una horrible y pegajosa sensación se expandió por sus nervios.

"Eso se siente como..."

Casi no tuvo tiempo para considerar cuánto odiaba ser sensora antes de que su cabeza explotara por el exceso de naranjo puro.

\- ¡SENSEI! - gritó Ino, intentando transmitirle algo, cualquier cosa a su cerebro para calmarlo, sin resultado alguno. Una mirada al revoltijo de ahí dentro y ella salió eyectada. El tema ya no era derrotar a los seguidores de Orochimaru, el verdadero problema no estaba en ellos, sino en el Zorro de Nueve Colas. - ¡Sensei, tiene que detenerse ahora! ¡El Kyuubi... Naruto... perdió el control! ¡Tiene que detenerse, ahora! ¡Deténgase, deténgase! ¡Ya está muerto!

Pero Kakashi-sensei no veía el brillo letal en las rocas, ni el venenoso chakra quemándoles los pies, sólo su propia y destructiva venganza.

\- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Ino soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver su cuerpo tensarse como si lo estuviera paralizando...

Shikamaru.

Lentamente, Kakashi-sensei pestañeó. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y dilatados, era claro que no estaba completamente en sí. Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados, mientras que sacudía la cabeza, despertando de su trance.

\- ¿Ob.…i...?

\- ¡Shikamaru! - lo corrigió Ino. ¡Shi-ka-ma-ru!

La sombra se retrajo y volvió a caer al suelo. Si no hubiera sido por su voz, ella lo podría haber confundido con una de las víctimas de Kakashi-sensei. Seguía medio-enterrado en el suelo de la caverna, con la cabeza sobresaliendo de la arenisca como si fuera una piscina. A pesar del dolor proveniente de sus despellejados brazos, Ino hizo lo que pudo para raspar y sacar a Shikamaru del hoyo donde se había metido. Kakashi-sensei también se estaba moviendo robóticamente para ayudarla, pero la expresó de sus ojos mostraba que sólo le estaba ayudando a excavar porque ella se lo había pedido, no porque entendiera el por qué. Era como su siguiera creyendo que Shikamaru estaba muerto y no tenía idea de que su estudiante había escapado bajo el suelo.

Eventualmente, lograron hacer un agujero lo suficientemente ancho como para sacar a Shikamaru. Estaba muy mal. La arenisca había absorbido una gran parte del impacto cerca de sus órganos vitales, pero sus canillas estaban aplastadas y dobladas en ángulos innaturales. Esa era la limitación del Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu, mientras que la tierra logró que no fuera aplastado completamente, no había logrado disipar todo el trauma causado por el impacto de la roca.

\- Mi cabeza - gruñó Shikamaru.

Los ojos de Kakashi-sensei se enfocaron abruptamente y su cabeza comenzó a moverse, mirando a todas direcciones.

\- ¿Yo hice... todo esto fue...?

Por lo menos tres cuartos de la horda eraban muertos, la mitad de esos mutilados de forma insalvable. Los que seguían vivos estaban arrinconados en un rincón de la cueva, algunos inconscientes, la mayoría tan heridos que no iban a sobrevivir las siguientes horas.

\- No - dijo Ino, con una sonrisa falsa que ella sabía que no engañaba a nadie. - Yo soy responsable de esa. - Apuntó a la mujer que electrocutó.

Kakashi-sensei hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Y tú... viste todo eso?

Ella notó que él estaba muy asustado. Asustado de que, después de todo lo que había hecho para proteger su inocencia, él había sido el que la había destruido.

\- No - mintió Ino, apuntando hacia el pedazo de tierra del que habían sacado a Shikamaru. - Estuve mirando el suelo casi todo el tiempo.

Al ver relajarse tanto a Kakashi-sensei, Ino no tuvo el corazón para ponerle más carga emocional. Estaba actuando tan normalmente que era como si los minutos anteriores no hubieran pasado. Pero Ino no tenía idea de qué le podría estar pasando internamente.

Además, no era como si ver la pequeña (tal vez no tan pequeña) pataleta de Kakashi-sensei fuera a ser la única cosa aterradora que les mostraría el mundo. Más bien era un grano de arena en un montón creciente, comenzando con su primer encuentro con Orochimaru hasta el momento, lo cual incluía a Itachi Uchiha en el caso de Shikamaru.

\- Creo que estoy - Shikamaru expiró, botando tierra de su boca - bien.

\- ¿Bien? Pudiste haber muerto - siseó Kakashi-sensei. ¡Estuviste ahí abajo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo! ¡Puede que tu naturaleza sea la tierra, pero incluso los ninjas de Iwa se pueden ahogar si se desmayan bajo tierra!

\- ¡Sensei, todos nos vamos a morir si no calmamos a Naruto! - gritó Ino, apuntando con un dedo hacia arriba. - Si puedo sentir el chakra del Kyuubi desde tan abajo, ¡¿cómo cree que será en la superficie?!

Kakashi-sensei recapacitó.

\- Necesitamos un sello para contener al bijuu. Rápido.

Ino tensó sus puños.

\- ¿No puede dibujar uno aquí, teletransportarse y pegárselo encima?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Cuando está así de ido, hay suficiente chakra presente como para que interactúe y modifique el ambiente. No existe un patrón que yo pueda repetir y ocupar cada vez, como lo hago con el Hiraishin no Jutsu; cada situación es diferente y necesito datos directos para tener una idea de qué diseño podría servir para esta situación.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se agrandaron a niveles insospechables.

\- Usted tiene al chakra se Naruto y el estado del ambiente como variables y ambos son dependientes una de la otra. Para poder lidiar con fuerzas que facilitan su propio cambio... va a necesitar que el sello también se modifique a sí mismo.

Asintiendo, Kakashi-sensei sacó frenéticamente unos pergaminos y les dibujó encima con los pies.

\- Mentalmente, puedo seguirle el paso. Eso que acabas de describir son sólo algunas ecuaciones diferenciales, las puedo resolver dormido. - Ino no lo dudaba, después de todo, el Hiraishin no Jutsu era algo similar y lo había resuelto pasando de largo. - Pero, físicamente, el Hiraishin no Jutsu es el Sello más complicado que puedo activar instantáneamente, con mi chakra. No puedo dibujar nada más complicado que un sistema diferencial sin papel y tinta. El Yondaime podía hacer cosas mucho más complicadas que funciones, yo todavía no soy tan bueno.

\- Ya será demasiado tarde para cuando termine de dibujar el sello con el pie - dijo Shikamaru. - Déjeme ayudar.

Los ojos de Kakashi-sensei se fijaron en él.

\- No puedes equivocarte. La tinta es permanente.

Shikamaru levantó su sombra y la hizo serpentear por las grietas del techo de la cueva. Tenía los labios fruncidos

\- La tinta se utiliza en sellos porque es un buen conductor se chakra. Mi sombra debería funcionar de la misma manera, y, cuando la saque a la superficie, la puedo modificar in-situ. Ya debería ser de noche y, si los arbustos se siguen quemando, la longitud de mi sombra será prácticamente infinita.

\- Estás herido.

\- Un sello de contención necesita funcionar en treinta segundos o menos. Puedo ignorar un dolor de cabeza y un pie aplastado por ese tiempo. No siento náuseas ni amnesia. Apurémonos antes de que se me vaya la adrenalina.

Ino no gastó un segundo y agarró a ambos por las sienes.

\- Comiencen a pensar ahora - les ordenó. - ¡No se detengan!

Inmediatamente, su cabeza fue invadida por miles de números y símbolos mientras Kakashi-sensei le envía instrucciones a Shikamaru acerca de cómo posicionar y dibujar el sello. Ahora su trabajo era sólo transmitir el producto final. Lo cual era más difícil de lo que sonaba. Ella entendía menos de un diez por ciento de lo que le enviaba Kakashi-sensei. El sello parecía ser como una rueda con pequeños espirales Uzumaki por los bordes. El problema era que el cerebro de Kakashi-sensei también estaba siendo llenado con otros símbolos que no eran parte del sello.

"Integral de camino de chakra cero por pi sobre integral de camino pi, sobre de tres a dos pi por tres más integral de camino dos por pi sobre tres pi, sumatoria igualada a radián r, igual a ángulo, abre paréntesis..."

Considerando que los símbolos matemáticos más complicados que ella conocía era (la Academia no enseñaba nada más allá de física básica) a ella le tomó mucho trabajo averiguar si todos esas figuras curvas y triángulos al revés eran computaciones omisibles o partes importantes del sello. Un pequeño consuelo era que a Shikamaru también le estaba costando filtrar las partes importantes. Sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes ciegamente.

"Integral cero por dos fi camino equivale a x direccional cero para dos fi camino ecuación direccional y posición límite de chakra más menos intersección con x componente cero coma cinco cinco seis más y menos componente cero coma tres cinco metros."

 **(N/T: Perdón si hay errores matemáticos (los tiene que haber por millones) pero yo nunca he estudiado cálculo, menos aún visto términos en inglés)**

Ese era el proceso de Kakashi-sensei calculando, tan rápido como podía, el sello más fuerte que pudiera disipar eficientemente el chakra extra de la región, junto con cortar su fuente.

Todo eso en menos de un segundo.

Apenas era suficiente trabajar con Shikamaru; ella filtraba lo que sabía obviamente y Shikamaru se ocupó de las cosas más específicas. Y, siendo amiga de Shikamaru, Ino había escuchado el término "genio" dicho tantas veces que estaba perdiendo significado. Pensándolo bien, le deberían haber advertido cómo se sentía atestiguar los pensamientos de una calculadora humana a tiempo real.

"Ahora Shikamaru conoce su competencia," suspiró una advertencia en su mente. Su cabeza le dolía. Su mente se estaba agotando por la sobrecarga de información. Ella seguía siendo muy inexperimentada con la técnica de su familia, no podía hacerlo, podía sentir sangrar su nariz... "¡No! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Estoy bien!" pensó por encima de unos "¿estás bien?". "Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, vuelvan a su tarea y no se atrevan a preocuparse por mí."

La caverna se deformó.

Kakashi-sensei tiritó.

"Error, colapso primer cuadrante, arreglo requerido."

"Ven ¡se los dije! No se desconcentren," ordenó Ino. "¡Puedo soportarlo! ¡Esto es muy importante como para equivocarse!"

Y así siguió. Ino veía el trabajo desde los dos extremos, desde los gráficos mentales de Kakashi-sensei hasta las traducciones en tiempo real de Shikamaru. Vio la sombra de Shinobi estirándose para formar un hilo delgado, que se curvaba y torcía para adquirir la forma exacta de las figuras, remolinos y kanji que ordenaba la cabeza de Kakashi-sensei. Sentía quemarse sus brazos, nervios y cerebros por la pura velocidad de las transmisiones. Sentía quemarse sus caminos de chakra del dolor que Naruto (su pobre y buen amigo) estaba irradiando y… "debí haberlo dejado venir con nosotros. Nunca nos debí haber dividido."

Ino contuvo el aliento.

Lenta, pero seguramente, el interior de la caverna se enfrió y la sensación viscosa se fue de su columna.

Era como su el mundo entero estuviera suspirando de alivio, cuando la presión que ni siquiera sabían que estaba encima se levantó completamente. Lo que antes había sido calor venenoso, ahora se sentía como frío aire subterráneo.

\- Oh, gracias - suspiró Ino. Sus brazos se sentían sin soporte, su esqueleto, hecho de gelatina, demasiado débil como para soportar su peso.

Su mejilla tocó el tibio piso de piedra.

\- Asegúrense de llevarse a los que siguen vivos para interrogarlos - murmuró, insegura de si alguien podía escuchar sus órdenes. - Esos tipos - señaló, con un pequeño esfuerzo para reiterarse. - Tenemos que averiguar quién los envió.

Después, no hubo nada salvo la agonía en su cráneo y el pálpito en sus oídos.

* * *

 _Los Acantilados, Nami no Kuni_

Naruto pestañeó. El naranjo se había ido. Intentó moverse, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. La parálisis duró por varios segundos más antes de que sintiera los bloqueos en sus manos y piernas liberarlo.

¿Qué eran esas figuras en el piso? Se parecían a las que le gustaba dibujar a Kakashi-sensei en el piso cuando estaba aburrido y quería practicar su fuinjutsu. No, era una sombra. Pero con forma de sello. Un sello hecho de sombras, no de tinta.

"Shikamaru se está poniendo muy bueno para hacer que su sombra tome formas complicadas," pensó Naruto. Y, después, "Shikamaru. Tiene que estar vivo. ¡Y también Ino y Kakashi-sensei, donde sea que estén!"

Quería saltar y sonreír de felicidad, pero una sensación de incomodidad lo detuvo. Experimentalmente, abrió y cerró sus manos. Estaban pegajosas. Llevó sus dedos para sentir sus mejillas. Estaban cubiertas de algo, algo que, definitivamente, no era barro.

Sus pies. Su ropa. Su todo.

"Definitivamente no es barro."

Yamato estaba parado al frente suyo, con la cara ennegrecida, labios partidos, ojos secos, dirigiéndole una mirada atemorizada.

"¿Me pregunto por qué?" lo provocó el zorro.

"¡CÁLLATE!" le espetó Naruto, con ojos abriéndose al mismo tiempo que procesaba exactamente qué había pasado. Cayó en cuatro patas, jadeando, con los párpados apretados en un intento inútil de escapar de la horrible verdad que lo rodeaba. Había filosas astillas de vidrio cortando la gruesa tela de sus pantalones y que perforaban sus palmas, pero Naruto casi no las sentía. El dolor que le causaban eran meros pinchazos en comparación con la verdad.

"Cúlpame todo lo que quieras, pero, al final del día, tú sabes de quién fue la culpa," le dijo el zorro y Naruto fue incapaz de contener el sollozo que nacía en su garganta.

Había sido él. Él lo había hecho todo.

El mal olor a descomposición del ramen de antes no era nada comparado con el de la carne quemada y la ceniza. Naruto sintió los contenidos de su estómago subir a su garganta. Todo lo que podía ver no era más que polvo de carbón, negro. Muerte, destrucción, partes de cuerpos, todo. Todo, excepto él mismo y el cielo azul de medianoche, el único lugar que no había manchado con su oscuridad.

La luna y las estrellas nunca se habían visto tan hermosas.

Y Naruto comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 **N/T: Perdón por la demora, pero estas han sido unas semanas emocionalmente muy demandantes, Espero tener el próximo subido lo antes posible :)**


	45. Una Vela En El Viento

Capítulo 45: Una Vela en el Viento

* * *

 _Nami no Kuni_

Para cuando salimos de nuevo a la superficie de la tierra, ya estaba completamente oscuro. Lo cual era mejor, porque la luz del día seguramente hubiera iluminado todos los daños que habíamos causado. Partiendo con que ser un ninja implicaba un cierto nivel de discreción en cada acción y un pedazo gigante y obvio de tierra quemada era casi vergonzoso.

Por lo menos había sido en la parte deshabitada de Nami. Así que no tuvimos víctimas civiles. Aparte de, bueno, los ladrones no shinobi que los que nos deberíamos haber deshecho de todas maneras.

"Ino no va a reaccionar bien cuando se entere. Sólo estaban robando para sobrevivir, ella nunca quiso matarlos."

Las personas como Naruto o Ino no deberían experimentar la muerte, ni siquiera un poco. No me importaba mucho experimentarla yo mismo. Pero ellos eran personas muy empáticas. Yo debería haber deseado ser como ellos, si hubiera tomado cualquier otra profesión.

Pero no había nada que hacer, salvo vigilar a nuestros cautivos. El resto de los cadáveres (los que pudimos encontrar) fueron empacados en pergaminos para investigarlos médicamente en Konoha.

Tal vez nos llegarían misiones especiales, que involucraran destrucción masiva, en el futuro. A veces se contrataban shinobi para eso. Quemar mansiones enteras, hacer grafitis gigantes en muros estratégicos, crear y distribuir propaganda, destruir organizaciones desde dentro (todas misiones reales que habían sido pedidas y asignadas alguna vez) ... eran imposibles de hacer discretamente. Las demandas de los clientes eran cosas variadas y cambiantes y los políticos eran los que, en general, gustaban de emplear esas tácticas para enviar un mensaje; después de todo, eran muy efectivas.

Enviar un mensaje obvio no había estado especificado en la descripción de este trabajo en particular, pero había un mensaje, de todas formas.

"¡EL EQUIPO 7 ESTUVO AQUÍ!"

Tal como todo era más grande en Tanyu, todo era más peligroso en el mundo shinobi, incluyendo el grafiti.

Sobre todo, el grafiti.

"Esto duele..."

Tanto Kakashi-sensei como Yamato sabían primeros auxilios y jutsu médicos, lo suficiente como para mantener vivo a alguien mientras esperaban a un médico más competente, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer por mi fuera de unos analgésicos y restauradores de chakra.

Debieron haber sido, como mucho, quince minutos, pero se sintió como una hora.

Eventualmente, el único equipo que quedaba en nuestra base de Nami llegó a nuestra ubicación. Solían haber más, pero los habían ido llamando de vuelta a Konoha. El Hokage no era lo suficientemente tonto ni codicioso como para. No hacerle caso a su promesa de retirar lentamente nuestras fuerzas de Nami una vez que la empobrecida nación volviera a levantarse.

Considerando que ya teníamos unos tratados comerciales bastante ventajosos, había muy poco que pudiéramos sacar gastando tiempo, manos y dinero en una ocupación extendida, definitivamente no lo suficiente como para arruinar nuestra prístina imagen y ganarnos el odio de los locales, como lo hizo el difunto Gato (con énfasis en difunto). Además, con las infiltraciones recientes y las tensiones internacionales, necesitábamos todas las manos posibles para defender la aldea.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? - dijo una voz familiar. - ¡Parece como si el Sabio de los Seis Caminos se hubiera tirado un pedo en un encendedor!

Oh, genial. Era nuestro enojón examinador.

\- También es bueno verlo a usted, Masa-san. Mire dónde pisa - le advirtió Yamato, apuntando a lo fragmentos de obsidiana que seguían clavados en el piso.

\- Por si acaso, nuestros Yamanaka y Nara tienen lesiones en la cabeza - agregó Kakashi-sensei. Podía escuchar el temblor se su voz bajo el sarcasmo. - Así que es un buen momento para traerse a un médico, si tienen uno.

Dicho médico, una mujer de cuarenta años llamada Seki Juuji, era (menos mal) lo suficientemente experimentada como para mantenerse en calma.

\- Un TEC menor, un puñado de huesos rotos y algunos daños internos severos, pero nada que no pueda arreglar - dijo. Mis canillas rotas volvieron a juntarse bajo sus manos, no sin un gran dolor al realinearse los fragmentos de hueso. - Pero vas a necesitar reposo y botas para asegurarte de que se solidifiquen como corresponde, yo sólo puedo hacer un poco. Estarás como nuevo en, máximo, un mes; sólo si reposas apropiadamente.

\- E Ino - le recordó Kakashi-sensei.

\- Va a estar bien - no dijo, con su chakra verde recorriendo la frente de Ino. - Nada fracturado, así que no va a necesitar yesos. ¿Algo más de lo que me tenga que preocupar?

\- Algunos cortes y quemaduras superficiales para mí, pero traje ungüento y vendas. Lo mismo para Hatake - dijo Yamato.

\- ¿Y ese chico de ahí? - preguntó, señalando a Naruto con el mentón, que estaba hecho bolita, con la cara en blanco, los ojos sin enfocar y callado como una tumba.

\- Físicamente bien, excepto por un poco de vidrio en sus palmas y rodillas, pero...

Seki silbó con lástima.

\- ¿Primera vez?

\- Y segunda, tercera... digamos que la explosión se llevó a varios tipos de una - explicó Yamato. - La verdad, a bastante más que varios.

\- Mmmm. Le pasa a todos, jóvenes o viejos, inexpertos o veteranos. Casi siempre se causa por batallas estresantes como esta, pero conocí a un tipo que le dio el ataque sólo por estar encerrado. Estuvimos atrapados en un búnker bajo el suelo por meses en Amegakure, durante la última guerra - nos contó. Miró de nuevo a Naruto y apretó los labios. - Pero él es un poco joven.

\- En general, lo niño de trece no tienen que luchar con hombres que les doblan en edad y tienen sellos malditos - no pude evitar mencionar.

Había leído acerca de casos de colapsos antes, aunque esa era, más bien, el área de Ino. Generalmente, era peligroso cuando sucedían en campo de batalla; personas que no podían pensar en mantenerse escondidas podían delatar fácilmente las posiciones de otros miembros y arriesgar misiones. Cada miembro del equipo necesitaba estar listo y alerta todo el tiempo.

¿Pero cómo podría haberlo sabido Naruto? No era justo culparlo, toda la responsabilidad caía en nuestros atacantes.

\- Nnngg - gruñó Ino, pestañeando. - ¿Están bien?

\- Sí, sí, todos están bien - le interrumpió Masa. - Ahora, explíquenme ¿qué tipo de trabajo estaban haciendo aquí? ¿No aprendieron nada de sigilo en todo su tiempo con...?

Ino se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos. Su mentón se alzó y ella puso una mano en su cadera, maravilloso. Y, sí, ahí estaba, la ceja levantada de la desaprobación. Ino no estaba de buen humor y, cuando Ino no estaba de buen humor, era mejor que cualquiera que valorara su ego se alejara.

\- ¿Y si usted me explica qué trabajo han estado haciendo ustedes? Porque me acuerdo de que nos dijeron específicamente que todos los shinobi entrenados no leales a Konoha ya habían sido exterminados. Nuestra misión era lidiar con criminales de nivel civil, ¡no con profesionales modificados artificialmente! Mire a su alrededor, Jonin-sama - le espetó Ino, apuntando a los sellos malditos visibles de nuestros prisioneros vivos. - ¿Acaso eso se ve como un ninja de Konoha para usted?

Su voz se quebró y sus manos temblaron. Podía verla intentando ignorar todo lo que estuviera muerto, muerto o más muerto que muerto.

Masa Shi Como-Se-Llamara parecía querer matar a alguien.

\- No te pongas lista conmigo, niña. Me acuerdo de ti. Eras una de esos novatos. Parece que tampoco has aprendido respeto, aunque no me sorprende con el sensei que tienes - le espetó. Entonces, comenzó a procesar las palabras de Ino acerca de los shinobi. - Espera ¿es eso...?

\- ¡Oh, puntaje completo! - Ino se cruzó de brazos, enojada, triste y empecinada en desahogarse con el hombre que se estaba encogiendo frente a ella. - Y tengo que decir, como completamos exitosamente nuestra misión a pesar de su fallo, este nivel de daño colateral es insignificante. El sigilo era el último de nuestros problemas. A menos que nos haya querido decir que fallamos en una misión que ni siquiera nos fue asignada, en una enorme broma cósmica.

Bueno, la insignificancia del daño colateral era un punto discutible, pero una amenaza con la actitud apropiada (e Ino tenía bastante actitud) sería suficiente.

Seki sonrió.

\- Te ganó, Masa.

\- Cállate, seguimos siendo sólo tres para esta aldea completa - murmuró Masa. Su mueca se había convertido en un ceño preocupado. - ¿Cuántos dijeron que había?

\- Por lo menos cincuenta y dos - le respondió Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Por lo menos?

\- Estaba un poco ocupado matando para sobrevivir, gracias por preguntar. - La rabia en los ojos de Kakashi-sensei podía matar a alguien. - Dejemos las cosas claras: si cualquiera de mis compañeros hubiera muerto aquí, ¿se te ocurre exactamente qué hubiera hecho yo para recolectar la deuda?

Shi Masa palideció.

\- Y justo cuando habíamos terminado de ocuparnos de Kumo. - Sacudió la cabeza. - ¿No crees que sean todos?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que los interroguemos.

Ino alzó ambas manos.

\- Yo no voy a hacer nada hasta que tenga de vuelta el resto de mi chakra. Como la capitana de esta misión, declaro que nos vayamos ahora de este lugar.

* * *

Ino odiaba a la muerte. Entrenar para las técnicas de su clan requería volverse más perceptiva hacia los pensamientos y emociones de otros y era incómodo saber que la mente y personalidad podían desaparecer tan fácilmente. Cuando había sido muy pequeña, se acordaba de haber sentido a su vieja abuela irse, como lo había hecho su padre y todo otro Yamanaka en la habitación en ese momento.

Ella se había acostumbrado, pero eso no significaba que mejoraba.

¿Por qué tenía su mundo que ser siempre así? Las personas siempre estaban mintiendo y peleándose. A ella la habían entrenado para prepararse para esto (toda la violencia, asesinatos sin sentido y traiciones), pero a veces, a veces ella se preguntaba ¿cómo sería el mundo si nada de eso ocurriera? Si la verdad sólo se presentara como era, directa, buena y honesta. Si las personas pudieran trabajar en armonía en lugar de planear celosamente y planificar sabotajes tras las espaldas de amigos.

Y todo ¿para qué?

Ino estaba cansada. Pero no podía detenerse y descansar. A los shinobi no se les permitía, de hacerlo, serían aplastados. Por alguna razón ella había nacido, así que tendría que apretar los dientes y ocupar las cartas que le habían tocado de la mejor manera posible.

Parecían meterse en una cantidad de problemas impresionante para un grupo de niños que ni siquiera eran Chunin oficialmente.

\- Por lo menos estamos vivos - intentó decir Shikamaru. - Y terminamos la misión. Todos estamos vivos, eso es lo importante.

Terminaron la misión. Por supuesto que terminaron la misión. Sus órdenes habían sido sacar a los bandidos y, como era poco probable que unos ladrones civiles tuvieran información importante, "capturar vivos" no había sido parte de las instrucciones. Eso se le había ocurrido a ella.

Si lo hubieran querido, Ino podría haber quemado el escondite con Naruto, haber hecho que Shikamaru ocupara algún jutsu de tierra o agua para apagar el fuego antes de que se expandiera y haber salido rápido de ahí. O, aún mejor, haber hecho que Naruto ocupara jutsu de viento para hacer entrar una nube de veneno por alguna rendija. Pan comido.

Cualquiera de esas opciones también hubiera resuelto el "problema" y completado la misión sin violar ninguno de sus parámetros. Nada de bandidos significaba nada de crimen, nada de crimen significaba una Nami más feliz, una Nami más feliz significaba más apoyo para Hi no Kuni, y más apoyo para Hi no Kuni significaba cosas buenas para Konoha. Matar a todos los que estaban en esa bodega podría haber tenido los mismos resultados que sacarlos vivos.

En el amplio esquema de las cosas, unos pocos cadáveres eran unos detalles insignificantes bajo la deshumanizada etiqueta de "daño colateral". La única orden implícita que le daban a los ninjas era minimizar los "accidentes ", porque nadie los querría contratar si agarraban fama de causar muchas muertes civiles.

Pero Ino no era alguien que pensara en la vida de otra persona como un detalle poco importante, incluso si era un ladrón sin nombre de otro país. Iba en contra de su creencia innata de que todo importaba. Después de todo, las técnicas de su clan operaban en la consciencia de otros seres y si algo no importaba ¿por qué tendría consciencia? ¿Por qué tendría consciencia cualquiera de ellos? De todos los billones de personas en el mundo, ¿por qué ellos? Eran importantes. Importaban.

La muerte (un kunai volador, un poco de veneno, mucha agua, muy poco oxígeno, una pequeña herida infectada, una puñalada en el lugar equivocado) era barata. La vida... no lo era. La vida era algo que tomaba tiempo y esfuerzo construir y era algo que podía quitarse en un segundo de caos, como un castillo de naipes colapsando con el más mínimo topón en la mesa. Ino era muchas cosas, pero no era una máquina de matar sin corazón, incluso si usar su hitai-ate significaba que ella era shinobi.

\- Ino ¿cómo está tu cabeza? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

Ella sonrió.

\- Bien, pero si tengo que hacer eso de nuevo, se me puede derretir el cerebro

\- No lo dudo. Ese era un trabajo con sellos que me daría miedo hacer en un buen día y ustedes dos estaban heridos en ese momento. No fue nada menos que increíble.

\- ¿Y la de usted?

Kakashi-sensei hizo una mueca.

\- No había tenido una recaída tan mala en un buen tiempo. Sin duda el Sandaime me va a mandar con un terapista ANBU.

\- Podría hablar conmigo.

\- Van a hacerte tus primeros chequeos psicológicos pronto. Es probable que sólo vaya a ser tu padre.

Ino asintió. ¿Por qué la sangre y el engaño tenían que ser tan normales? ¿Por qué la gente no se daba cuenta que llevarse bien era mucho más fácil que no hacerlo? No tomaba mucha energía decir verbalmente algo en desacuerdo, pero enviar a miles hombres al campo, planear guerras, formar redes de espías... ¿no era eso mucho más difícil?

¿Por qué esos viejos no se sentaban para tener una verdadera conversación a corazón abierto? Ino se lo podía imaginar, ella, siendo la psicóloga de los políticos más importantes del mundo y regañándolos cada vez que a uno se le ocurriera intentar ser deshonesto o egoísta. Porque eso era lo que eran, adolescentes chismorrosas llevadas a una gran escala.

Los salvaría de todos esos problemas, estar en Nami, preguntándose constantemente qué pasaría después, si los planes políticos que no les incumbían terminaban afectándolos después de todo.

Naruto seguía sin hablar.

\- Esperen - dijo Ino. - Retiro lo dicho. Todavía no nos vamos.

Se preparó para las preguntas. "¿No podríamos esperar a que lleguémosle a Konoha?" o algo parecido. Pero todos se encogieron de hombros.

\- Está bien.

\- Esto también va para ti, Naruto.

Naruto se encogió.

"Por lo menos esa fue una reacción."

\- Lo digo en serio. Siéntate.

Naruto se sentó.

Ino podía escuchar todos los gritos detrás de esa mirada vidriosa, incluso si leerle la mente.

"Aléjense de mí, por si pierdo el control de nuevo... no soy la misma persona que pensaban que era... ¿y si salen heridos por mi culpa?... no soy la misma persona que YO pensé que era..."

Ino se acuclilló a su lado, agarrándolo firmemente de su manga antes de que se pudiera escapar y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

"Nunca tuvo suficientes cuando era pequeño y ahí yo estaba demasiado envuelta en mis propios estúpidos problemas como para que me importara.

\- Yo también maté a alguien - susurró, acariciándole el cabello, intentando suavizar las perpetuas puntas, como lo había hecho varias veces ya. Sus dedos enfrentaban con fuerza los nudos, intentando suavizar también el caos interno de su amigo.

Un año antes, ninguno de ellos se podría haber imaginado que estarían así. Pero un año antes seguían siendo niños estúpidos en la Academia. Haciendo bromas y suspirando por chicos. Sus vidas se desenvolvían alrededor de lo emocionados que estaban por salir, como los más fuertes de la aldea, hacer rangos S y derrotar a muchos malos.

"Maté a alguien," pensó ella, "porque juzgué que su vida valía menos que la mía la de mis amigos."

"No tengo el derecho para pensar que la vida de un extraño vale menos que la mía."

Las aparentemente insacables confianza y felicidad de Naruto eran algo real de él, eso no lo dudaba. Pero sus inseguridades, como su miedo al abandono, también lo era. Sólo que él había dejado que ese lado de él fuera el más fuerte por tanto tiempo que incluso las personas que lo conocían más pensaban que su amistad mágica era todo lo que él era.

Y, mientras su alegre personalidad atraía a muchas personas, también las dejaba sin saber qué hacer cuando esta se acababa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

\- Shhh - susurró Ino. - Se acabó.

"Pero si no la hubiera matado, habría muerto alguno de mis amigos. Y tampoco tengo el derecho para juzgar si la vida de mis amigos vale menos que la de un extraño."

\- No fue el matar. Tampoco fue el zorro. Fui yo. No podía parar de hacerlo, era como si yo quisiera matar, yo quería herirlos y le doy miedo a mí mismo y no quiero... - dio un hipido. - Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me diga monstruo tras mi espalda, pero era fácil ignorarlos porque podía culpar al zorro en todo y decirme que sólo estaban siendo ignorantes y que no sabían cómo funcionan los sellos de bijuu, pero...

Ino abandonó finalmente la tarea de ordenar el pelo de Naruto para que fuera más presentable; de todas formas, siempre había sido una causa perdida, y gruñó.

\- Tú no eres un monstruo, Naruto. Sólo era Naruto. Estaban intentando matarnos. Estaban intentando matarte. - Su voz era baja, enojada y peligrosa. - No me importa qué me suceda a mí. Pero nadie molesta a mi equipo. Nadie.

Nadie era perfecto. Todos tenían un lado más frío. El lado cruel, agresivo y apático que surgía cuando estaban de mal humor, muy cansados para socializar o, a veces, sin razón alguna. Y a todos se les permitía tener ese lado, a todos, excepto Naruto.

Para Ino, sus pequeños "te odio", sus pequeños incidentes de rencor, todo ya estaba perdonado al día siguiente. Pero Naruto no tenía ese lujo; por culpa del zorro, incluso un paso en falso podía resultar en una reacción desproporcionada del resto de la aldea.

Ella ahora entendía que Naruto había lidiado con eso al envolverse con ignorancia intencional. Su inteligencia académica se había visto perjudicada por su falta de base, pero su inteligencia callejera siempre había estado ahí. Siempre había sido observador, con una gran habilidad para pensar. Pero había "apagado" esa parte de sí porque era más fácil ser un idiota que leer la atmósfera y darte cuenta de que todos te odiaban, fingir ignorancia por un poco de tranquilidad. Tal como había rechazado su parte más oscura, aunque siguiera ahí y podría evolucionar en algo peor si no encontraba una manera saludable de expresarlo.

"No tienes que ser un héroe todo el tiempo. Deberían dejarte ser el tipo malo de vez en cuando y que todos comprendan."

Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Había algo ahí, algo que ella nunca había visto antes, algo que le costaba identificar... pero era algo que ella también sentía. No sabía qué era; no lo podía nombrar. No era un sentimiento alegre. Pero era un sentimiento fuerte.

* * *

 _Konoha_

Kakashi se había acostumbrado a matar mucho antes de cumplir los trece, pero ellos no eran él y esperaba que fueran más listos que como para tenerlo a él como modelo a seguir en lo referente a estabilidad mental. Por todo lo que les quería enseñar, nunca quiso heredarles nada de su comportamiento.

Cerró los ojos. La cuenca vacía de Obito lo seguía mirando una y otra vez. Había pensado, inocentemente, que, cuando le asignaran al equipo 7 de esa generación que iba dejar a ese último detrás suyo. Después de todo, su presencia había cerrado esas viejas heridas.

Debió haber sabido que no era lo mismo a que si ese trauma nunca hubiera ocurrido. Su mente ya no estaba sangrando, pero las cicatrices seguían ahí.

"Y ahora más, por encima," pensó sin entusiasmo. No importaba que fueran buenos shinobi. Las cosas como esa no les deberían haber estado pasando. Era demasiado jóvenes. Siempre serían demasiado jóvenes para todo. Para sus habilidades, para todo lo que él los había entrenado (desde capturar gatos y criminales hasta construir bases militares bajo ataque), no los quería ver nunca en esas situaciones. Un sueño imposible al que se aferraba, porque no le quedaba otra opción.

\- Apuesto que se van a enojar mucho conmigo - murmuró Naruto.

Kakashi lo golpeó en la nuca.

\- No, no lo harán. Está bien. Les diré que yo lo hice. No sería la primera vez.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada que preguntaba: "¿en serio cree que el Hokage se la va a creer?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. Era raro que alguien le mintiera al Hokage sin que él lo supiera. Por otro lado, convencerlo de hacer ojos ciegos a hechos alternativos en papeleo oficial era significativamente más fácil.

¿Cómo podría haber sucedido algo como eso? Bueno, ya lo sabía; no los podía culpar por desarrollar instinto asesino. "Estaba rogando para que Shikamaru fuera el primero. A los dioses les encanta reírse de mi ¿verdad?" Pensó. "Le pido a mis estudiantes que se tomen a pecho mis lecciones de trabajo en equipo e hicieron exactamente lo que les pedí."

"De hecho, mucho más."

"Hasta el punto donde están dispuestos a matar el uno por el otro."

Le tomó todo su autocontrol mantenerse quieto y no destruir nada en ese mismo momento.

"Los obligué a dar vueltas para que no se cansaran cuando corrieran por sus vidas. Los obligué a luchar para que pudieran mantenerse en una pelea. ¿Hay algo más que pude haber hecho para desensibilizarlos frente a la muerte y que no...?"

"No lo hice porque sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar y, maldita sea, todas estas excusas son sólo porque no quería que Naruto dejara de sonreír por culpa de algo que yo hice y miren dónde lo dejó eso: desenfreno en el medio de una misión y, maldita sea, nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno, ¿cómo demonios lograste hacerlo, Minato-sensei?"

Si Minato-sensei hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera dicho algo cursi como: "Has lo que sientas que es correcto, Kakashi."

"Cursi e insoportable, pero no necesariamente estúpido..."

Por instinto, sus manos se quedaron en sus bolsillos y, cuando salieron, él estaba sujetando un viejo pergamino con ellas.

\- Ten, Naruto. Llévalo por mi hasta que lleguemos de vuelta a Konoha.

\- Sensei, yo... ¿eh?

\- Algo para hacerte sentir mejor - Kakashi sonrió. - Siempre he encontrado a los perros mejores que cualquier psiquiatra.

\- Pero, sensei - Naruto tomó el papel amarillento e inhaló fuertemente. - Este es el contrato de invocación de su familia.

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué otra familia necesito aparte de ustedes?

Sus ancestros Hatake probablemente le harían su sobrevida un infierno por eso, pero a Kakashi no le importaba. Ver la alegría volver a la cara de Naruto lo valía.

* * *

 **N/A: Naruto es el más obvio con sus emociones, lo cual lo ayuda s desahogarse y poder "volver" rápidamente.**

 **Kakashi y Shikamaru son del tipo que se engaña a sí mismos para pensar que están bien, cuando en realidad no lo están.**

 **Ino está entre medio: entiende la importancia de sacarlo todo, pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente presionada por ser la figura parental del equipo (dado que Kakashi claramente no puede llenar el cupo). Así que, aunque normalmente sería como Naruto, le es fácil ignorar sus propios problemas si ve a alguien que necesita ayuda**.


	46. Claro Como El Agua

Capítulo 46: Claro Como el Agua

* * *

 _Konoha_

Hiruzen miró al equipo que volvió hacia él, horriblemente agotados y con los ojos muertos. Y se suponía que era una misión fácil. ¿Cómo había sido que lidiar con unos ladrones terminara tan mal? Bueno, él obviamente sabía por qué... era más bien una queja retórica hacia el número existente de deidades.

\- No saben lo aliviado que estoy de que hayan vuelto vivos...

\- La verdad, yo lo sé - dijo cortantemente Kakashi. No estaba de buen humor. El Sandaime hizo una nota mental de mantener vigilado a Kakashi. Las cosas nunca terminaban bien cuando le daban sus bajones. Había habido una roca (las rocas siempre eran malas noticias) y nadie estaba seguro de dónde había venido. La solución más fácil era culpar a un seguidor de Orochimaru, después de todo, era bastante posible que varios de ellos supieran jutsu de tierra y que el responsable del temblor hubiera muerto en la batalla.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer respecto a esto? - interrumpió Ino. La niña era directa.

El mismo Sandaime no estaba tan seguro. Ese no era el primer caso de alguien que le hubiera dado un frenesí de lucha, y la mayoría de ellos habían sido por peores razones que los amigos. Pero Naruto Uzumaki no era como la mayoría de las personas y, mientras que cualquier persona desenfrenada no causaría repercusiones demasiado problemáticas, un jinchuuriki fuera de control podía matar cientos de enemigos y aliados por igual en un solo momento. Si se creaban rumores, cualquiera podría ocupar ese evento como excusa, que Naruto era demasiado inestable como para ser parte de las fuerzas ordinarias...

\- No fue el Kyuubi - susurró Naruto.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Perdí el control de mis emociones, pero tenía control completo sobre mi poder. Asumo la responsabilidad por mis acciones. Las atribuyo a mi falta de experiencia y planificación táctica. Si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos en una situación fuera de los parámetros de la misión, haré lo mejor para tomar decisiones más eficientes - explicó sin emoción. - Esto no va a volver a suceder.

\- Me gustaría mencionar que, mientras todos los tipos se achicharraron, yo salí con quemaduras menores, a pesar de que estaba dentro del mismo radio. Eso significa que, incluso en su descontrol, seguía lo suficientemente atento como para tener a sus aliados en cuenta, inconscientemente o no - agregó Yamato. - Y, si lo piensa, eso requiere un control bastante impresionante, el poder matar a alguien a diez metros sin dañar a un compañero a cinco.

Hiruzen pestañeó. Bueno, esa era una forma de verlo.

\- Bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Como Yamato es el único que fue testigo de esto con sus propios ojos, vamos a decir que Naruto sobreestimó los poderes de sus oponentes porque creyó que Orochimaru se hallaba cerca. Sin embargo, obtuvo como resultado su primera experiencia controlando los poderes de su bijuu fuera de entrenamiento.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando.

\- Ojii-chan...

\- Mientras tanto, le otorgo al Equipo 7 premiso para solamente entrenar por un mes.

\- Quiere decir ponernos en capilla.

"Naruto se pone cada vez más listo."

\- En papel son unas vacaciones para entrenar que pediste y también tiempo para que tus compañeros heridos se recuperen apropiadamente. Es una ocurrencia común en tiempos de paz. Los shinobi respetables se toman tiempos para aprender nuevos jutsu todo el tiempo. Es una mera coincidencia que el jutsu en el que te estás concentrando requiera mucho entrenamiento y control.

Naruto pestañeó de nuevo. Después, tragó.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Supongo que nada saldrá de esta habitación.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

\- Si lo hace, puede apostar su estúpido sombrero a que no fue uno de nosotros.

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 3_

\- Por si acaso, antes de que te decepciones, el primer perro al que invoques no va a salir consciente y crecido como Pakkun. Va a tomarte un tiempo antes de que obtengas algo más que un cachorrito.

\- Está bien. Me gustan los cachorros - le respondió Naruto.

\- Supongo que estás feliz con este animal ¿verdad? - le preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

¿Feliz? Naruto no cabía en sí.

\- Sí, es increíble.

\- Eso es un alivio. Naruto, eres el

único miembro de este equipo con suficiente chakra y con una habilidad de rastreo lo suficientemente buena como para trabajar con mis ninken. Inicialmente, estábamos planeando en desarrollar aún más tus habilidades con combinaciones elementales, además de tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pero pensé que sería mejor si descansaras.

Naruto asintió.

\- ¿Cómo funciona?

\- Te voy a mostrar cómo establecer y firmar un contrato, después puedes comenzar a practicar las invocaciones. Pero, primero, tenemos que ver qué hacemos con ustedes dos - dijo Kakashi-sensei, mirando a Shikamaru e Ino. - Shikamaru, no puedes hacer actividades físicas demandantes por algunas semanas por culpa de tus lesiones. Encontré un nuevo uso para tu tiempo. Ahora que averiguamos que sí puedes utilizar tus sombras como sustituto de tinta para fuinjutsu, sería estúpido dejar que una herramienta tan útil no se utilizara.

Shikamaru se levantó, emocionado.

\- ¿Voy a aprender fuinjutsu?

Los ojos de Kakashi-sensei se cerraron un poco, lo cual Naruto interpretó como un "uh-oh".

\- Sí. Es un campo muy difícil, por eso te lo voy a dar, porque sé que si alguien es lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener éxito en él eres tú. Aquí está tu tarea para el resto de la eternidad - dijo Kakashi-sensei, dejando caer un portafolio bastante (demasiado) grueso en el regazo de Shikamaru.

\- Eso se ve... bastante ocupante - dijo Ino. - Y emocionalmente desafiante.

\- Sí, pero tengo fe en que Shikamaru será capaz de lidiar con esto - Kakashi-sensei sonrió.

Había un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Shikamaru que decía que estaba de un muy buen humor para aceptar desafíos ese día.

Conociéndolo, habría terminado para el final de la semana.

\- ¿No es peligroso de aprender solo?

\- Para los idiotas con mala caligrafía que están intentando pintar sus propios papeles explosivos, en casa y sin supervisión, claro. Pero eso no es lo que vas a hacer. Es como estudiar un nuevo lenguaje. La diferencia es construir tu gramática, sintaxis, vocabularios y expresiones antes de intentar formar oraciones, en lugar de entrar directamente a una nación extranjera, gritando idioteces y hacerte ver como un estúpido. A juzgar por tu estilo de aprendizaje, lo harás mejor intentando descifrarlo por ti mismo, pero no temas preguntarme por si necesitas ayuda.

Había una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Como mala caligrafía? No se preocupe, sensei, he lidiado con cosas peores.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Kakashi-sensei, intrigado.

Shikamaru parecía que estaba a punto de explicar, pero se cortó a sí mismo.

\- No le voy a decir, si lo va a ocupar como un ejemplo.

\- Muy listo para mí - Kakashi-sensei suspiró. - Oh, bueno. A menos de que te refieras a tu padre. En ese caso, no te preocupes, no soy tan irresponsable.

Shikamaru suspiró.

\- Me atrapó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace tu papá?

\- Es tan perezoso que casi nunca se molesta en terminar de escribir una palabra y termina poniendo un carácter a medio hacer en su lugar. Es lo suficientemente listo como para acordarse de qué está escribiendo, los símbolos que escribe son sólo para gatillar su memoria, pero, por supuesto, otras personas que lean sus cosas no están familiarizadas con el contexto - explicó Shikamaru. - Útil para criptografía, cuando está hecho deliberadamente, pero bastante molesto en cartas personales, porque siempre me vienen a preguntar a mí cuando no lo encuentran, lo cual es siempre.

\- Oh - Naruto se rio, recordando algunas otras historias que Shikamaru les había contado acerca de su padre. No podía evitarlo, pensar que el Comandante Jonin de Konoha preferiría poner otro rollo de papel higiénico encima del preexistente en lugar de reemplazarlo era, a veces, demasiado chistoso.

\- Y, última, pero no menos importante, Ino - dijo Kakashi-sensei. - Como tu naturaleza de chakra es el fuego, aprender a manipular el rayo no va a ser demasiado difícil. Sí puedes hacer esa cosa con el cabello, otras técnicas no serán un problema.

Ino asintió y aceptó una libretita con horarios. Naruto no podía verla desde donde estaba sentado, pero parecía en realidad muy detallado. Podía ver sus ojos recorrer rápidamente el régimen de entrenamiento que le había dado Kakashi-sensei y más de una vez ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Como una víctima múltiple de las inusuales tácticas de batalla de su sensei, Naruto podía saber exactamente cómo funcionaban.

\- Ino, si quieres esperar a que termine con Naruto, podemos comenzar la primera sesión de entrenamiento justo después de esto. Y Shikamaru, te veré después. Vas a estar bien solo, ¿verdad?

\- Eso suena razonable - dijo Shikamaru, completamente absorbido por las notas que le habían sido entregadas.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

Yo prácticamente llegué saltando a las puertas principales, más emocionado que nunca. No era un viejo libro de fuinjutsu. Era la culminación del conocimiento por parte de maestros modernos como Jiraiya. Y, considerando cuánta información de similar calibre había sido destruida en Uzushiogakure generaciones atrás, ustedes entenderán lo importante que era para mí.

Mi emoción me distrajo hasta el punto de que, mientras corría hacia mi habitación, casi me tropecé con mi padre, que estaba acostado en el medio de la sala con una carpeta abierta sobre su cara.

\- Ugggh - gruñó.

\- ¿Qué sucede le pregunté?

\- Vienen las evaluaciones de rendimiento... no quiero hacer esto... demasiado papeleo.… odio tanto las aplicaciones a Jonin. - Se dio vuelta y comenzó a farfullar incoherencias acerca de antecedentes personales hacia el piso.

Verdad. Las evaluaciones Jonin.

Los juicios para Jonin eran diferentes de los Exámenes Chunin en que no era una prueba grande en la que cualquier loco con una recomendación de un profesor pudiera inscribirse y, tal vez pasar. ¿Ver a un montón de Genin destruyéndose en un estadio? Bien. Pero nadie lo suficientemente listo haría un enorme torneo para presumir acerca de los poderes y técnicas secretas de sus élites hacia el mundo.

Así que el examen Jonin era menos como un examen y más como una entrevista técnica frente a un jurado consistido por el Hokage, el Comandante Jonin (mi padre) y cualquier otra figura importante.

Pero, por supuesto, las personas importantes eran personas ocupadas, así que sólo podían probar a un número limitado de candidatos. En realidad, la parte difícil no era pasar la evaluación (que ya tenía estándares bastante altos), pero tener una en el primer lugar. Sólo le daban horarios a personas que no gastarían su tiempo.

Habían algunos requerimientos básicos, como haber completado un número establecido de rangos A y B, tener 95% de éxito en las misiones en los últimos cinco años, tener un perfil físico y psicológico sano, ese tipo de cosas. Pero, además, había una base para tener nivel de Jonin que no sólo se podía expresar en papel. Por eso los nombres más conocidos y misiones más impresionantes tenían más posibilidades de tener una hora y, así una oportunidad para subir de rango.

Así que era muy importante para tipos corrientes como Izumo y Kotetsu, cuyos currículums no estaban llenos con logros extraordinarios (en comparación con mi equipo, que conseguía alzar la dificultad de nuestras misiones por lo menos un grado cada vez que salíamos de la aldea) tener un "dentro" directo.

"Verdad, Izumo y Kotetsu."

\- Ya sé... ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte? - dije, dejando mi tarea de fuinjutsu. ¡De verdad quería comenzarla! Pero ya le habían prometido a Izumo y Kotetsu que los ayudaría... ¿Era esto cohecho? ¿Corrupción? Sí, probablemente. Pero yo los había manipulado primero. Y no les estaba entregando la promoción, sólo la oportunidad. Si la embarraban frente al Hokage, era su problema. - Sólo dime qué te hace filtrar inmediatamente la aplicación y te ayudaré con esas.

Él bostezó.

\- Errores de ortografía y gramática. La anotación personal sólo admite 150 caracteres, así que, si no pueden ni prestar atención aquí, menos lo harán en la realidad - comenzó a enumerar, bajando un dedo con cada razón. - Si hay una frase vaga como "soy un buen líder"o "me preocupo de mi subordinados" sin un ejemplo concreto, deséchalo. Si la carta de recomendación es de un amigo en lugar de un superior y es igual de mala, deséchalo, eso sólo significa que intentan encubrir su falta de aptitud.

Reconocía a algunos Chunin y Tokubetsu en la pila, como a Hana Inuzuka y Anko Mitarashi, pero la mayoría eran del tipo que había escuchado su nombre una vez trabajando en la oficina de misiones y no hablando como para tener una idea de cómo eran. Mientras seguía leyendo nombres en voz alta, mi padre me daba algunos comentarios, yendo de un "ni cerca de ser bueno todavía" a "técnicamente está listo para la promoción, pero esperar no le haría mal."

Algunos Chunin estaban listos para ser Tokubetsu Jonin, pero no Jonin realmente; y algunos Tokubetsu Jonin seguían siendo demasiado especializados. Algunos estaban mentalmente preparados, pero no tenían las habilidades de combate; otros eran lo opuesto, luchadores con nivel de Jonin que seguían siendo muy impulsivos o les faltaba experiencia como líderes. Otros eran rechazados por ser muy jóvenes y, como no se había declarado oficialmente ninguna guerra, no había necesidad en ascenderlos rápido.

Finalmente, llegué a Izumo Kamizuki. Sus habilidades para rellenar formularios pasaban los estándares básicos de mi padre, así que no tendría que explicarle después que no le pude conseguir una entrevista por una falta de ortografía.

\- Creo que este tipo podría ser bueno.

\- ¿Izumo Kamizuki? ¿De verdad lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con él durante ese período en que sólo hacíamos misiones de papeleo. No es tan tonto como actúa.

Mi padre sonrió.

\- Parece que tenemos muchas de esas personas en Konoha.

Le sonreí de vuelta, pensando en Naruto.

\- Es verdad.

Eventualmente, terminamos y por fin pude volver a mi habitación y comenzar mi entrenamiento real. Décadas en papel y tinta, diagramas casi ilegibles y datos borrosos. Cerré los ojos e inhalé el olor mustio. Era perfecto.

Incluso antes de estudiar los contenidos en detalle, ya estaba aprendiendo varias cosas interesantes acerca de los autores de estos trabajos, simplemente por los márgenes. Como que Kakashi-sensei era un absoluto mentiroso a la hora de decir que no podía escribir más claramente, o que a Jiraiya le gustaba dibujar figuras de palo para ilustrar sus puntos, o como el Yondaime Hokage se escribía habitualmente recordatorios de su vida diaria al lado de sus investigaciones, como si el trabajo tomara tanto tiempo de su vida que las otras cosas se convertían en pensamientos perimetrales.

"Recordatorio: cumpleaños Kushina mañana ¿invitarla a Ichiraku?"

"Recoger lavandería a las 3:30 pm"

"Huevos, cebolla, arroz (?)"

"Revisar libro de Jiraiya"

"Pedir rango C para Kashi-chan"

Esperen... ¿Kashi-chan?

Había sólo una persona en Konoha con esas sílabas en su nombre.

"Oh. Tiene sentido que lo hayan elegido a él para aprender el Hiraishin, entonces."

Aunque era increíblemente raro pensar en Kakashi-sensei cuando era lo suficientemente joven como para que lo llamaran Kashi-chan. Considerando cuánto esfuerzo ponía en rodear su personalidad en un aura de misterio, llegar a conocer ese pedazo de historia era equivalente a ver alinearse a los planetas. Simplemente escucharlo hablar honestamente de sí mismo era una mina de oro. Y, yo suponía que también recién yo estaba comenzando a considerar al Yondaime como casi humano. Tenían que mantenerse con la imagen de figuras legendarias, después de todo.

Intenté imaginar a Kakashi-sensei a los seis años, bajo y con la cara redonda, cambiando los dientes de leche, pero ya con armas y demandando rangos C. Era triste y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Esas cosas parecían ir en pares bastante.

* * *

 _La Kirigakure REAL_

Mei Terumi no estaba feliz y, por consecuencia, Ao tampoco.

\- ¡Explícame de nuevo cómo es que estamos equivocados!

\- ¡No sé cómo! - le espetó Ao. - ¡Sólo sé que lo estamos!

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar equivocados? - le gritó Mei de vuelta, su voz quebrada. - ¡El Sanbi! ¡La chiva que murió! ¿Era o no era Rin Nohara!

\- Lo era - susurró Chojuro. - Se lo juro, revisamos todo dos veces. Definitivamente era ella. De todos los conflictos que hemos tenido históricamente con Konoha, el de ella es el único con memoria viva, con por lo menos una de las partes involucradas todavía viva. Pero, incluso si no lo era, Kakashi Hatake definitivamente estaba ahí esa noche. Conseguí encontrar la celda de contención ANBU en la que la mantenían y había una enorme maca de quemadura eléctrica en los muros donde reemplazaron el cerrojo.

\- ¡Exacto! - confirió Mei. - Kakashi Hatake es su único compañero de equipo vivo. Si incluso nosotros hemos escuchado a sus propios compañeros llamarlo "un pedazo me mierda vengativo", uno sabe que las historias acerca de que está lo suficientemente loco como para hacer algo así van en serio.

\- ¡Bueno, no puede ser Hatake porque él no tiene un Sharingan! - consiguió gritar Ao.

\- Él no... - Mei volteó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules quemaban con furia. - Qué.

\- Exactamente eso. Este bebé no miente. - Ao golpeó suavemente el lado de su cabeza con el Byakugan. - Lo vi bastante bien en el altercado. Todos los conductos de chakra de sus hombros hacia arriba y de sus brazos no tienen nada. Idos, cerrados, quemados. Sin chakra, sin Sharingan, sin la mierda del Maestro de los Mil Jutsu.

Sólo había una frase que podía resumir apropiadamente sus pensamientos cuando vio eso en el campo, la misma que escapó de la boca de Mei al escucharlo.

\- Qué demonios.

\- Prometo que no es una broma - Chojuro se rascó el mentón. - Pero es raro que lo hayan dejado salir se la aldea. Tiene un precio enorme en su cabeza. No es nada sin el Sharingan.

Ao se encogió de hombros.

\- Había un segundo Jonin con ellos. Tal vez se quejó tanto que se dieron cuenta que no había daño en dejarlo salir con una niñera.

\- Tal vez tiene otra arma secreta que no conozcamos y el Sharingan era sólo para encubrir su poder real.

\- Ugggh - la cabeza de Mei golpeó su escritorio. - Está bien. Ao. Cuenta tu historia desde el comienzo.

De nuevo, por favor.

Ao puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Voy. Yo iba a capturar a Hatake como lo ordenaste. No lo podía hacer yo, obviamente, así que necesitaba a algunos luchadores relativamente fuertes como aliados. Pero tampoco podía hacer que los rastrearan hasta aquí, así que esos ninjas tenían que querer trabajar gratis. Tal vez alguien con rencor contra Konoha, el mismo Hatake o su padre.

\- Bla, bla, bla, por suerte te encontraste a algunos sobrevivientes de Otogakure, los engañaste para que pensaran que eras su antiguo maestro que había vuelto a la vida, les ordenaste que te trajeran un Sharingan y, de alguna manera, los convenciste para ir detrás de Kakashi Hatake. - Mei le hizo un gesto con la mano. - Sáltate hasta la parte interesante, donde comenzaron a pelear.

\- Pensé que mi genjutsu de Instinto Asesino era bastante interesante - murmuró Ao. - Bueno. Ocupé m Byakugan, de nuevo, para espiar al equipo de Hatake y me di cuenta de que iban a Nami no Kuni a atrapar ladrones. Una tonta misión para Genin, no me importa. Planeamos una emboscada. Hatake y su equipo cayeron directamente en ella...

\- Y ahora esos tipos de Oto están tan muertos que no tienes ni cadáveres para demostrarlo - terminó Mei, no muy impresionada.

Ao se cruzó de brazos.

\- No fue Hatake, fue el niño en su equipo que estoy bastante seguro de que era el jinchuuriki del puto Kyuubi. En un momento era el Genin tonto promedio y, al siguiente, todo en un radio de cien metros suyos era carbón. - Le vino un escalofrío por el recuerdo. "Menos mal estaba observando desde un kilómetro de distancia, sino sería ceniza como los otros.

Mei suspiró.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Por muy perturbador que sea saber que Konoha confió en ese maniaco para que cuidara niños, nadie supo que eras tú ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Porque si Yagura es la retribución de Konoha por una niña tonta, imagínate lo que podrían hacer por tres.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras se quedaron sentados ahí, pensando.

\- ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no tenía ningún pariente lejano que también querría volver por venganza? - preguntó Mei.

\- Los registros familiares de Konoha son básicamente un bien público. Rin Nohara no era nadie, su familia menor, sin kekkei genkai, compuesta de algunos mercaderes y sanadores aquí y allá y producían tal vez uno o dos shinobi cada generación, ninguno de los cuales jamás llegó a Jonin. Era completamente insignificante por todos lados.

\- ¿Y no tenía otros amigos? ¿Ninguno? - demandó Mei.

\- Tenían un compañero de equipo Uchiha. Así es como Hatake obtuvo el Sharingan - Chojuro se encogió de hombros. - Pero está muerto... murió en la Tercera Guerra, bastante antes de la masacre, en una operación contra Iwa que no resultó.

\- Iwa. Nunca me han caído bien - el ceño de Mei se frunció más. - ¿Por qué demonios no les ha pasado nada a ellos? ¿Por qué a nosotros? Matamos a una niña y nos toca toda su venganza con Yagura, mientras que Iwa mata a miles entre conflictos y traiciones y se van sin nada más que un tratado lleno de sanciones vacías. - Fulminó con la mirada a la vieja fotografía de Rin Nohara y se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Ni siquiera es tan bonita!

\- Me supera. Las personas hacen cosas raras por amor.

\- Los únicos Sharingan en existencia pertenecen a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, ninguno de los cuales había desarrollado el Sharingan cuando comenzamos a observar la locura en Yagura - interrumpió Chojuro.

\- Si vas a usar eso como excusa, Hatake tenía sólo trece años...

\- Hatake ya era Jonin - interrumpió Mei. - No tiene excusas.

\- Pero es un Jonin con deber activo - murmuró Chojuro. - ¿Cómo demonios podría tomar misiones regularmente e infiltrarse a Kiri al mismo tiempo? A menos que... el Sharingan tenga la habilidad de mantener sus conexiones mentales sin contacto y desactivado. Eso va en contra de todo lo que sabemos de dojutsu. Aunque también el Sharingan ha estado por muchas generaciones. No sería tan absurdo decir que podrían haber averiguado una manera de hacer que los genjutsu queden...

\- Pero ya establecimos que Kakashi Hatake no era la respuesta - les recordó Ao. - Si es verdad que su Sharingan ya no está funcional, entonces es muy probable que el genjutsu en Yagura no se vaya a levantar, incluso si lo matáramos. Y también es probable que, si lo capturáramos vivo, no sería capaz de romper la ilusión por nosotros.

Sin embargo, mientras más pensara Ao en su conclusión, menos seguro estaba de ella. ¿Y si Hatake les estaba cubriendo los ojos, después de todo?

Obviamente, algo como eso requeriría una cantidad monstruosa de chakra para mantener, y no era un secreto que una de las pocas debilidades de Kakashi del Sharingan eran sus reservas ridículamente bajas en comparación con otros ninjas de su nivel. Ese pedazo de información era conocimiento común entre todos los que lo habían enfrentado en batalla y sobrevivido. Si revelaba su Sharingan, ibas a terminar derrotado, por otro lado, si podías extender la pelea por suficiente rato, él terminaría en el piso.

A menos que la razón por la cual sus reservas de chakra eran tan (ridículamente) bajas comparadas con las de otros ninjas de su nivel era porque estaba constantemente gastando chakra al mantener esa conexión...

Pero si lo pensaba... Gari de Iwagakure, el Raikage, Zabuza Momochi, incluso esos malditos titiriteros de Sunagakure... todos eran relativamente peso gallo y ninguno tenía problemas Tan prominentes con la falta de chakra. De hecho, él era el único con su nivel de estamina que tenía tal infamia internacional. Uno podría incluso decir que esos logros eran lógicamente imposibles para alguien con sus limitaciones físicas, sin importar su inteligencia...

\- Mierda - dijo Ao, buscando una botella de sake. - Me estoy convirtiendo en creador de teorías conspirativas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó desanimado Chojuru. - Esa era nuestra mejor pista.

\- Esperar a que Zabuza y Haku reporten, supongo - dijo Mei. - Y, por mientras, ayudar a ese niño Suigetsu a encontrar la espada de su hermano, aunque considerando todo el tiempo que estuvo como rata de laboratorio del raro de Orochimaru, no estoy tan segura de que podamos confiar en él.

\- No tiene un sello funcional ni ninguna modificación física que yo pueda ver - dijo Chojuru. - Deberíamos darle por lo menos una oportunidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ignorándolo.

\- Puta madre. Honestamente pensé que teníamos algo.

Ao ya estaba bien encaminado para emborracharse, pero tomó otro trago más, para asegurarse.

\- El plan más tonto que jamás salió de nuestra aldea - farfulló. - Y todo por una estúpida chica, cuya única contribución al mundo fue morirse.

* * *

 **N/T: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este año sea fantástico para ustedes y que puedan realizar lo que se propongan. Por mi parte, este año voy a comenzar la universidad (MEDICINA :D) y también a ser dirigente scout, por lo que no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo libre. Tengo varios capítulos ya traducidos, así que tengo con qué actualizar en caso de que pase mucho tiempo sin hacerlo; sólo les quería avisar.**

 **¡Que les vaya bien y no se olviden de dejar sus follows, favorites y reviews!**


	47. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

Capítulo 47: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

* * *

 _Centro de Investigación ANBU 1B_

\- Equipo 7. ¿No se supone que el siete es un número de la suerte? - preguntó Jiraiya, mirando todas las bolsas abiertas en la morgue. - No puedo creer que se hayan traído todos estos de vuelta.

Enterarse de que Naruto había adquirido control de otra cola durante los tres días que habían estado sin él (y que había sido el primero del equipo en desarrollar Instinto Asesino), junto con otro secreto que "sería discutido en completa confidencialidad" que tenía que ver con combinaciones elementales y había dejado a Kakashi y Yamato discutiendo todo el tiempo (cuando no estaban ocupados preocupándose por los niños como gallinas cluecas) ...

Era sorprendente, por decir poco.

Tsunade ahogó una risa.

\- Dile eso a los dueños de casinos. - Sacudió la cabeza. - Siempre es el Equipo 7. Aunque, la verdad, nosotros nunca nos metimos en tantos problemas cuando éramos Genin.

Jiraiya alzó la mirada.

\- Es como si los dioses tuvieran un problema personal con todos los niños que destaquen sobre la norma.

\- Pero tal vez es para mejor ¿o no? - preguntó Tsunade. - Quiero decir, puede que sus vidas sean emocionantes de mala manera, pero por lo menos lo van a superar. Contra la carne de cañón, que generalmente mueren sin posibilidad de defenderse.

\- Tal vez, tal vez no - respondió Jiraiya. - Aunque es verdad que la carne de cañón parece morir más a menudo, estadísticamente hablando, son más de ellos los que llegan a una mayor edad y viven vidas normales y tranquilas. Por otro lado, cada generación del Equipo 7, bueno... sólo digamos que menos del veinticinco por ciento de todos los ninjas de Konoha han muerto o cambiado de bando.

\- ¿Dónde está Anko? - preguntó Tsunade, cambiando de tema.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

\- Probablemente adelantada. De nuevo.

Tsunade miró de nuevo sus notas y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué hay unos números en la parte de "nombres"?

\- Según los equipos de interrogación ANBU, esos son los nombres que les dio Orochimaru. Llámalo organizado, pero, personalmente, creo que era muy perezoso como para vincularse con sus experimentos - dijo Jiraiya. - Sólo los éxitos excepcionales podían quedarse con sus nombres.

Tsunade tiritó.

\- Dice aquí que los únicos dos que tenían nombre eran una... Karin y un... Juugo ¿verdad? ¿Dijeron algo acerca de Orochimaru?

\- Los interrogadores reportan que creen que Orochimaru los envió; una búsqueda más exhaustiva de sus recuerdos sólo muestra a un hombre que se ve como Orochimaru.

\- Voy a suponer que significa que no era él.

Jiraiya bufó.

\- Por supuesto que no. Alguien más usó su imagen para convencer a las pobres cosas para que trabajaran para él.

\- ¿Kumogakure? - intentó Tsunade. - ¿O Akatsuki?

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

\- No sabemos todavía. Pero tal vez hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar a averiguarlo. - Recogió sus libros y salió por la puerta. - ¡Oye, Anko! ¿Ya tienes listas esas cosas de sellos?

\- ¿Te refieres a ese grabado en madera que parece una serpiente troceada? - le gritó Anko de vuelta. - Están aquí.

Jiraiya se dio vuelta con un gesto de despedida.

\- Muy bien, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, Tsunade.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Yamanaka_

\- Ino, antes de que nos pongamos a entrenar, quiero preguntarte ¿estás bien?

Ino ladeó la cabeza hacia Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Digo, allá, también tuviste tu primera víctima, pero estabas tan ocupada preocupándote por Naruto, porque él tenía más cosas por las que preocuparse que tú. - Tomó alieno. - Lo que quiero decir, es que no tienes que tomar todos los roles de soporte emocional.

Ella se río, preguntándose cómo podía cambiar el tema de conversación de eso a material para chantajear a su profesor.

\- ¿Quién más en este equipo, si no soy yo? ¿Qué hace usted, salvo irse a casa todos los días a un departamento vacío con sólo su porno como compañía? A menos que... - ella sonrió - usted tenga una novia secreta en algún lugar.

\- Si lo hiciera, no estaría sacando esto en público con cada oportunidad - dijo él, sosteniendo su mencionado material de lectura.

\- Eso suena razonable... a menos que, en realidad, sea una forma de preservar su secreto - Ino sonrió malvadamente. - No puede esperar que yo me crea que nunca ha tenido novia. ¡Vamos! ¡Diga!

Kakashi-sensei miró hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando y se encogió de hombros.

\- He tenido bastantes "novias", pero lamentablemente ninguna de ellas duró mucho...

¡Sísísísí! Ino no podría haber estado más feliz si hubiera sido Naruto y hubiera ganado una dotación de por vida de ramen.

\- ... generalmente porque siempre las termino matando o a alguno de sus parientes - terminó él.

Yyy todo se había ido. Ino puso cara de disgusto.

Él la fulminó juguetonamente con la mirada.

\- Mira, no es mi culpa que los asesinatos comisionados por ANBU tiendan a arruinar relaciones sanas.

Ino no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio, sensei! - gruñó ella. - Shikamaru y yo tenemos a nuestras familias y Naruto tiene al viejo Hokage y Jiraiya, pero ¿a quién tiene usted?

Kakashi-sensei dejó de sonreír y hablar y, por un momento, Ino pensó que no le había escuchado lo que había dicho.

\- Supongo que Gai cuenta, más o menos - respondió finalmente. - Pero no le digas eso. De hecho, no se lo repitas a nadie, o te voy a encontrar y matar.

Ino hizo una mímica de cerrar sus labios como un cierre.

\- Confidencialidad del paciente. - Gai-sensei. Bueno, era mejor que nada. - Está bien. ¿Alguien más?

\- No importa. Están todos muertos.

\- ...Oh.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿En serio?

Él no respondió y eligió alborotarle el cabello en su lugar. Ino bufó ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una recién graduada de la Academia? ¡Ni siquiera era tanto más baja que él!

Se le ocurrió que Kakashi-sensei era Kakashi-sensei por alguna razón. Se preguntó por qué no estaba todavía más loco. Perder a todos tus compañeros de equipo... uno ya era lo suficientemente malo; no podía imaginarse perdiendo a todo el Equipo 7.

El autosacrificio era algo raro. Podía imaginarse a ella misma haciéndolo... pero no podría dejar a ninguno de los otros haciendo lo mismo por ella. Era probable que lo mismo fuera verdad en la dirección opuesta. Todo venía en pares, la misma púa saliendo por ambos lados de la rueda de la fortuna. El amor podía crear vida o terminarla; era su mala suerte que los shinobi lloraran sangre, no lágrimas.

Ino sonrió.

\- Muy bien. Bueno, siempre estoy aquí.

Y, de pronto, y no era acerca de chantaje o su tonta columna de chismes.

\- Sus nombres eran Obito y Rin - dijo repentinamente Kakashi-sensei. - Obito era un completo perdedor. Era un miembro del clan Uchiha, pero sólo de nombre. Era tan poco Uchiha como se puede ser. Ruidoso, torpe, de los peores de su clase, hablador, molestoso y siempre haciendo excusas. Si lloraba, decía que le entró algo así, pero nadie le creía esa mala mentira, porque siempre estaba ocupando unas antiparras naranjas. Pero también era terco, leal y le importaban sus amigos como no lo creerías, hasta el punto que murió salvándole la vida a un idiota estúpido y arrogante que nunca lo apreció hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Rin era la chica más agradable que jamás conocí. Ella nunca se enojaba o alzaba la voz. Eso no significaba que era una sumisa. No temía decir su opinión cuando veía injusticia. Defendía a todos los que necesitaran su ayuda, incluso los peores perdedores del mundo tenían un lugar en su corazón. Tenía suficiente amor en ella como para darle a todo el mundo, incluso a idiotas estúpidos arrogantes que no la amaban de vuelta. También increíblemente lista. Era una médica en entrenamiento y podía identificar todos los músculos, huesos y nervios más importantes después de sólo una noche con un viejo libro de anatomía. Se sacrificó por la aldea cuando sólo tenía tu edad.

Y Minato-sensei, él... - Kakashi sensei la miró fijamente. - ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿No se supone que estábamos hablando de tu salud mental?

\- No tengo idea de qué está hablando - dijo inocentemente Ino.

Kakashi-sensei entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eres un pequeño terror. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. La forma más fácil de llegar al corazón de alguien es por el costillar.

De un momento a otro, el mundo estaba correcto de nuevo, de la manera más terrible también.

Ino dejó caer su cuaderno y lápiz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sensei? ¿Por qué?

Kakashi-sensei soltó una risita.

\- ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

\- La verdad es que es más fácil por detrás que por adelante... ¡pero no podrías verle la cara!

\- ¡Sensei!

* * *

 _Campo de Entrenamiento 10._

\- ¡Oye! ¡Naruto! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! - gritó Jiraiya.

\- ¿Qué? - le grito Naruto de vuelta.

Jiraiya buscó algo a sus espaldas y sacó, con un floreo, un pergamino gigante.

\- ¡Ta-rán! A partir de ahora, vas a aprender a invocar... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- ¡Es un perro ninja! - dijo Naruto orgullosamente, sosteniendo la pequeña bola de pelos. - Cachorro ninja - se corrigió.

Jiraiya abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿De dónde demonios sacaste un perro ninja?

Naruto alzó el pergamino familiar de Kakashi-sensei.

\- Lo invoqué.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

Naruto sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¡Porque los perros son mejores que los sapos!

La cara de Jiraiya enrojeció.

\- ¡Retira inmediatamente lo dicho, enano blasfemo!

\- ¡No-oh! - Naruto se volteó y cubrió las orejas, cantando ruidosamente. - ¡Los perros son mejores que los saa~pos! ¡Los perros son mejores que los saa~pos!

\- Maldita sea, Kakashi - murmuró Jiraiya. - ¡Pendejo malagradecido! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! Nunca me molestó... ¿Quién era? Ah, verdad, ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Él nunca le faltaba el respeto a sus mayores!

\- ¡Ja! ¡No se le puede faltar el respeto a algo que parte sin él! ¡Igual Ino dice que sólo le enseñas a contratar prostitutas! - Naruto le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de hombros. - ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con esos tontos sapos?

Un dejo de tristeza pasó por los ojos de Jiraiya, pero un segundo después había sido reemplazado por el atrevimiento al que estaba acostumbrado Naruto.

\- ¡Porque los sapos son los mejores animales del mundo, mocoso! Aunque no es algo que puedas llegar a comprender, sucio fanático de perros.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre, no los sapos! Y no estaba hablando de ti, me refería a que quieres que firme un contrato con esos sapos. Honestamente, no me hacen sentido; tengo mis Kage Bushin, así que ¿no sería mejor un animal que pueda invocar en manada? - señaló Naruto. - Enséñame un buen ninjutsu o algo. ¡Como tu técnica del pelo pinchudo! ¡Siempre quise aprenderla!

Jiraiya se encorvó, derrotado.

\- Más tarde ¿está bien?

Naruto tomó esta oportunidad para echarle el ojo al contrato de los sapos. A diferencia del de os perros, que estaba firmado sólo por miembros Hatake hasta que llegó él, el pergamino de los sapos era más fácil. Había alguien con el apellido Iruka, un Akashi con caligrafía ilegible, un puñado de manchones de tinta, Jiraiya y, finalmente, el más reciente, un Minato Nami-algo.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo? - preguntó Naruto, - apuntando. - ¿Era tu estudiante?

Un recuerdo volvió súbitamente a su mente, desde antes de los Exámenes Chunin, cuando seguían irritando al Viejo Hokage con vacaciones improvisadas a Uzushiogakure. Naruto se acordó de Kakashi-sensei contándoles de los maestros de fuinjutsu, entre los que estaba Jiraiya, uno de los tres Sannin. Ese viaje parecía tan lejano. Tal vez Naruto volvería algún día. Pensó en el Yondaime. La esposa del Yondaime también había sido una maestra del fuinjutsu. Ambos habían muerto en la noche del ataque del Kyuubi.

Jiraiya salió de su estupor y agarró el pergamino, intentando cubrir los nombres con sus manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Nada que te importe!

\- ... Está bien - Naruto se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el pergamino a Jiraiya, no sin antes darle una mirada al Monumento Hokage. El Yondaime Hokage tenía un nombre, pensó Naruto. Alguna vez fue más que una cara de piedra en una montaña y que un mero eco en la historia. Había sido una persona real. Naruto se sentía mal que un tipo como él fuera a ser olvidado por su generación, incluso si le había arruinado la vida a Naruto.

Minato ¿eh?

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

\- ¡Mierda! - maldije, dejando caer mi cepillo. El pedazo de papel en el que había estado escribiendo se arrugó y colapsó con un pequeño ruido y la tinta se transformó en un borrón ilegible.

Mi antigua visión en color de rosa del fuinjutsu se había ido. Ahora lo odiaba con pasión.

Está bien. No lo odiaba-odiaba. Pero lo odiaba.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil. No había sabido que iba a ser así de difícil. Al parecer copiar instrucciones de cómo dibujar un sello, versus diseñar uno tú mismo eran monstruos completamente diferentes.

Fuinjutsu. La palabra prohibida del mundo shinobi y con razón. Cómo Orochimaru y Kakashi-sensei habían aprendido en persona, los sellos eran tan temperamentales como químicos en el agua. Las formas básicas eran fáciles de aprender si uno tenía una caligrafía lo suficientemente ordenada, pero juntarlos eran otra historia. Cambiaban su propósito según cada situación, pero había muy pocos recursos que describieran cómo.

Por lo que había leído, era un poco cómo desarrollar un jutsu convencional, pero mucho menos exacto. Los sellos con las manos concentraban chakra dentro del cuerpo y los sellos de tinta lo hacían fuera. Pero esa diferencia menor era lo que los hacía tan difíciles de usar. El mundo entero estaba lleno de energía, lo cual se traducía a perturbaciones aleatorias. Por otro lado, el chakra moldeado internamente siempre era relativamente seguro, ya que estaba confinado a la estructura física del cuerpo humano. Por otro lado, los sellos se podían dibujar para canalizar chakra de tal manera que nuestros canales mucho más simples nunca lo podrían hacer. Era por eso que uno podía llegar a tener tantos sellos de seguridad de tan sólo un diseño básico.

Pero ese parecía ser el límite de su uso, que llevaran tanto tiempo y entrenamiento para prepararlos. Las otras artes shinobi (ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu) tomaban mucho menos tiempo para obtener mejores resultados. ¿Por qué gastarías semanas aprendiendo las bases detrás de los sellos explosivos si podías aprender un jutsu Katon mucho más poderoso en el mismo tiempo?

La paciencia era un atributo útil, pero la guerra forzaba el aprendizaje veloz de cualquiera. Teníamos suerte que la guerra no se cernía sobre nosotros todavía. Suna fue lo más cercano, pero no había llegado a mayores y eso era lo que contaba.

Farfullando para mi miso, agarré un par de pinzas que sabiamente había pensado en llevar conmigo y comencé a desdoblar lentamente el pequeño cuadrito para ver qué había ido mal. La tarea era tan dolorosa para mis dedos como desdoblar un trabajo de origami extremadamente complicado, con nada de la belleza estética que lo acompañaría.

\- Guau - escuché a alguien decir detrás mío. - Esas pinturas... son muy feas.

Me congelé y volteé lentamente.

\- ... Oh, hola, Kakashi-sensei - lo saludé incómodamente, intentando esconder los resultados de mis errores bajo una roca de la manera menos obvia posible. Odiaba cuando se me aparecía de esa manera. - Que bueno verlo.

Su ojo se rio y apartó la roca de mi lado con un pie.

\- ¿Divirtiéndote?

\- Oh, cállese - gruñí. - Entre nosotros dos usted es el con mala letra.

\- Pero esa mala letra resulta en sellos más estables que los tuyos.

Auch. Qué manera de ponerle sal a la herida. Incluso con su máscara, podía ver esa puta sonrisa en su cara.

\- Por favor, todavía no han explotado.

\- Por supuesto que no van a explotar. La cantidad de chakra que requieren estos ejercicios es muy poca. Y, por supuesto, si tu matemática está bien, no deberían explotar ni, aunque lo intentaras.

\- Obviamente - suspiré - mi problema es todo lo contrato. Tomé cuidadosamente mi pila de experimentos fallidos, los alisé e intenté ponerlos en montones organizados. Una tarea más difícil de lo que parecía, ya que no había podido terminar de desdoblar a varios y sólo podía intentar adivinar cómo se habían visto antes. - ¿Por qué hacen esto? - pregunté, sosteniendo mi fallo más reciente.

Kakashi-sensei abrió su boca.

\- Y necesito una razón más específica que "interacción con la energía ya presente en el ambiente", porque me aseguré de tenerla contabilizada. Les estoy poniendo muy poca energía, así que colapsan por presión externa, pero ¿por qué?

Kakashi-sensei cerró la boca.

\- No, en serio - presioné. - Ayúdeme.

Él alzó una ceja y se inclinó para ver más de cerca mi trabajo. Entonces, sonrió.

Genial. Eso significaba que me iba a sentir excepcionalmente estúpido más tarde.

\- Aquí hay una pista - dijo. - ¿Estás seguro de que contabilizaste toda la energía presente en el ambiente?

¿De qué estaba hablando? Farfullé para mí mismo.

Kakashi-sensei se encogió de hombros, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara. Con un sólo movimiento, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar sobre el pasto, pasando suavemente sobre mis sellos arruinados. Con cada paso se desdoblaban tan fácilmente como una mariposa al extender sus alas y yo me quedé todavía más exasperado y confundido que antes.

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención ANBU 802F_

\- ¿Así que crees que Gaara está listo para reintegrarse? - preguntó Ibiki.

\- ¿Te refieres a si es seguro? - preguntó Inoichi e Ibiki asintió. - Sí, es seguro. Su comportamiento es consistente. Para ser honesto, no hemos necesitado tenerlo tras ese muro de sellos por un largo rato. Sólo lo teníamos por razones de seguridad. Pero por supuesto que ya sabías eso.

Los ojos de Ibiki escanearon rápidamente los papeles que le lanzó Inoichi. Parecían estar en orden, pero uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro en ese tipo de situaciones.

Reporte de Progreso [18-10-18 de Series G]

Nombre: Gaara

F | *M*

Edad: 13

Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de enero.

Altura: 148.1 cm

Peso: 40.2 kg

Grupo sanguíneo: AB

Clasificación Adicional: Jinchuuriki, posible tipo sensor

Notas:

Comportamiento es socialmente aceptable hacia quienes le son familiares (principalmente yo, Ibiki Morino y operativos ANBU [clasificado] [clasificado] [clasificado] [clasificado] y [clasificado]. Sólo reconoce a los operativos mencionados por sus máscaras y voces.

Ya no es hostil hacia los extraños. Ya no cree que el asesinato es una vía aceptable de validación personal. Podría seguir siendo considerado extremadamente tímido o asocial para estándares normales. Espera que Konoha sea distinta que Suna. Yo también espero eso, porque estaríamos en problemas si no fuera así. El pobre niño ya ha pasado por demasiado. Sugerencia de presentarlo a Naruto Uzumaki. Sugerencia para un disfraz vago para que no lo reconozcan por los Exámenes Chunin, como pelo teñido, cejas falsas y cubrimiento de tatuaje.

Superiores al promedio a altas habilidades para razonamiento analítico, reconocimiento de patrones y acecho. Resistencia extremadamente alta, como es típico de los jinchuuriki. Muy paciente (sé que esto suena extraño dado su comportamiento anterior, pero es, en el fondo, un individuo muy calmado).

Podría necesitar volver a aprender taijutsu, el que ha dejado de lado después de ser dependiente de su jutsu de arena durante toda su vida.

Recomendación actual para mejor ruta de acción: dejar que se mantenga bajo cuidado ANBU, ya que es muy tarde en el ciclo como para ponerlo en el grupo tradicional de tres integrantes. Dadas sus altas habilidades, podría trabajar mejor con ninjas completamente avanzados.

Ibiki asintió y le dio a Inoichi un afectuoso golpecito en el hombro. - Bueno, todo lo que tengo que decir es que estoy impresionado. Sólo hace un Examen Chunin este chico trataba de asesinar a todo lo que se moviera. Definitivamente ya no es el mismo chico loco con el que comenzamos.

\- Claramente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, interrumpido sólo por el ruido de papeles. Ibiki tosió.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Bueno... ¿qué?

\- ¿Vamos a darle el hitai-ate de Konoha? ¿O qué?

Inoichi frunció el ceño.

\- La verdad es que no estoy tan seguro.

\- ¿En serio? Hubiera esperado que tu quisieras que él se sintiera parte del equipo o alguna treta psicológica.

\- Normalmente, lo haría. Pero él es un caso especial. No es un ninja traidor cualquiera...

\- Claro, lo tuvimos que "convencer", pero, seguramente...

\- Quiero decir, ¡es alguien de muy alto perfil! ¡Es el hijo del antiguo Kazekage y también es un jinchuuriki que Suna sigue considerando como legítimamente propio! ¿Ponerle un hitai-ate de Konoha? Para eso lo vestimos como un cono de tránsito y le ponemos una "X" roja en la espalda para estar más seguros. - Inoichi se masajeó las sienes. - Idealmente, lo podíamos en un grupo más escondido.

\- Como ANBU - dedujo Ibiki.

\- Exactamente. Es un grupo cerrado sin la publicidad.

Ibiki se movió.

\- Um.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, nada. Sólo pensaba. Pasaste mucho tiempo trabajando con él. Sus habilidades sociales siguen apenas aceptables. ¿Crees que ANBU lo vaya a ayudar?

Inoichi se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría ir a una división pasiva, como interrogación o investigación. A diferencia de los asesinos o los cazadores ellos nosotros sí podemos revelar las caras y conversar regularmente. Además, a pesar de que es muy orientado hacia el combate, sería mejor no enviarlo a misiones de campo. Tú sabes el tipo de información que ha estado llegando a las oficinas de inteligencia acerca de jinchuuriki extranjeros...

Ibiki hizo una mueca.

\- Sólo decían que algunos jinchuuriki sin aldea habían desaparecido del mapa. Podrían estar escondiéndose, por todo lo que sabemos. No los culparía por querer escaparse de la "civilización ", teniendo en cuenta cómo los tratan.

\- Podría ser eso. Pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas para nosotros. Nunca nada es así de simple. - Inoichi dejó el resto de sus documentos en la mesa y salió por la puerta.

Ibiki se quedó pensando.

\- No me lo recuerdes.

* * *

 _Centro de Investigación ANBU 1A_

Anko pinchó el sello, una serpentina de kanji que envolvían un anillo de madera petrificada, tallada en la forma de un ocho. Se veía muy extraño, pero había que tener en cuenta que Orochimaru era una persona extraña.

Ella quería romperlo por la mitad y pasarlo por una trituradora. Lamentablemente, no se lo permitían.

Estúpidos burócratas.

\- ¿Crees que eso es él entero?

\- Todo lo que queda de él - le respondió Kakashi. - Los busqué a todos. La mayoría estaban muertos. Parece que el chakra de bijuu puede matar tan bien un sello maldito como cuando uno no lo alimenta de chakra, excepto por la parte donde el hospedero también muere. Aunque, ¿De dónde sacaste la idea usar las conexiones remotas?

\- Espera ¿qué?

\- Jiraiya me dijo que esa idea salió de ti.

\- Oh, eso. - Mierda ¿Cuál era la excusa que le había dado Shikamaru? - Mira, ni siquiera fui yo. Larga historia, explicación tonta... escuché de esa chica de la Corporación de Códigos de ANBU que, si todos nos comunicamos en la misma red de radio, y el enemigo logra obtener un aparato, entonces podría escuchar fácilmente todas nuestras conversaciones. Es por eso que rompemos todo en distintas frecuencias y mezclamos claves secretas. Y también le dije a Jiraiya "Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil para Orochimaru encontrar todos los otros sellos malditos hackeando sólo uno". No sabía que era posible hasta que ustedes lo confirmaron.

\- Ah.

A Anko no le importaba cómo lo habían hecho. Lo único que importaba era que Orochimaru estaba frente a ella en se momento. Que estaba completamente indefenso.

\- Así que ¿está sellado en esta cosa ahora? - preguntó Anko.

\- Sí.

Ella lo lanzó al aire unas veces.

\- Entonces ¿qué van a hacer con él?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo van a destruir pronto. Probablemente con chakra de bijuu.

\- Pero lo tenemos nosotros por ahora.

\- Bueno, se supone que lo tenemos que interrogar primero y después el Sandaime también lo quiere examinar. Quiero decir, los tipos que atacaron a mi equipo en Nami iban específicamente tras mío, bajo las órdenes de algún tipo pretendiendo ser él - Kakashi se encogió de hombros. - Es poco probable que Orochimaru vaya a poder decirnos por qué, pero por lo menos podremos confirmar que no fue él.

\- ¿Interrogar a esta… cosa? - Anko miró con duda el pedazo de madera.

\- Bueno, todos sus pensamientos están codificados en el sello, así que podremos leer lo que sea que esté pensando. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es escribir en este cuadradito en blanco - explicó Kakashi, señalándolo.

\- Imagino que no se está divirtiendo mucho - dijo Anko, no sin mucha alegría. - Quiero decir, se dividió en tantos pedacitos y ahora la mayoría de ellos están muertos. Me imagino que, incluso si consigue volver a su cuerpo, estaría tan fruto como... ya sabes, esa noche.

\- Me lo imagino - contestó Kakashi.

\- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? - preguntó Anko, agarrando un soplete y un par de senbon. - ¡Comencemos con la fiesta! ¿Dónde están codificados sus receptores de dolor?

\- No los vas a necesitar - le dijo Kakashi. - Como te conté, todos sus pensamientos están codificados en los sellos del bloque. Es como cualquier persona intentando mentir u omitir información hacia un Yamanaka cuando estás sin extremidad, amarrado y sin chakra y ya se infiltró en tu mente.

Anko soltó una risita y puso la punta de su senbon al rojo en la superficie del sello, mirando cómo se movía y recogía el cerebro de su antiguo profesor.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era para interrogarlo?

Kakashi pestañeó unas veces, mirando cómo ella grababa alegremente caritas felices y corazones. Decidió agarrar un bisturí, cargarlo con electricidad y unírsele.

* * *

 **N/T: Perdón por la larga espera, he estado sin internet desde el 2 de enero y ahora me lo van a cortar de nuevo :)**

 **¡Esta historia (bueno, traducción) ya cumplió 2 años! ¡Yujuuu! ¡Y está sólo 19 capítulos atrás de la original! (Considerando que la distancia original eran 44, estoy bastante orgullosa de este logro)**

 **Por último, les quiero contar que esta historia cumplió su propósito (fuera de ser un hobby que disfruto). Comencé la traducción originalmente porque necesitaba adquirir mayor familiaridad con vocabulario y gramática en inglés. Ofrecí traducciones a varias historias (que no me respondieron xd), pero me terminé sumando a este tremendo proyecto. Ahora, 2019, me he podido eximir de tomar pruebas y ramos de inglés en la universidad gracias, en parte, a el conocimiento y la práctica que he obtenido siguiendo a este Shikamaru que no es flojo de mier... Esto va a significar más tiempo libre para mí, poder ver amigos, dedicarme a estudiar (MALDITA FÍSICA) y descansar.**

 **Gracias por leer y que tengan un maravilloso día.**


	48. De Monstruos y Hombres

Capítulo 48: De Monstruos y Humanos

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención ANBU K131_

\- Lo siento. Debería haber sabido que era mala idea dejar a Anko y Kakashi juntos sin supervisión - le dijo Hiruzen al bloque de madera petrificada que contenía a su alumno más y menos favorito.

Las escrituras en el último cuerpo de Orochimaru (si se le podía llamar cuerpo) cambiaron.

 _Ella siempre había sido una buena aprendiz. Demasiado buena._

\- Ah. Bueno, ella era tu estudiante.

 _Lamentablemente. Debí haber pedido a alguien más tonto._

Hiruzen pausó, sin saber qué más decir.

Finalmente, se decidió.

\- Nunca me dijiste por qué.

El papel vibró un poco, como si Orochimaru se estuviera riendo. _Y ni siquiera notaste cuándo._

\- Respóndele a un viejo ¿puedes? - Hiruzen suspiró. - ¿Cuándo?

Si Orochimaru hubiera tenido una boca, hubiera estado sonriendo sin humor.

 _Siempre le he temido a la muerte, sensei. Desde que mis padres murieron frente a mí y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Conoces la historia._

\- Pero nunca habías querido investigar el kinjutsu. ¿Qué te convenció que el precio de la inmortalidad lo valía? Te enseñé mejor que eso. - Hiruzen intentó hacerse sonar decepcionado con su antiguo estudiante, como debería hacerlo un buen profesor. De verdad lo intentó.

Pero, dentro de él, sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntarle esas cosas a Orochimaru. No tenía derecho a preguntárselas a nadie. Orochimaru lo había dejado explícitamente claro cuando había abandonado la aldea, todos esos años atrás.

Ambos sabían por qué había tenido que irse. Por supuesto que lo sabían.

 _Tú también me enseñaste acerca de la Voluntad de Fuego, la nobleza, el honor y tantas otras mentiras blancas. Qué bien que le hicieron al final a Sakumo Hatake._

\- ¿Fue ahí? ¿Sakumo?

 _No importa. Konoha es más mañosa que las putas de Jiraiya. Eleva a sus hombres a la fama y la gloria para reventarlos con el piso cuando le plazca. Nunca le importan más que el beneficio que le puedan traer y nunca piensa en qué les puede dar por sus sacrificios. Ponen sus vidas y honores por ella y ¿qué hace ella excepto abandonarlos y darlos por muertos? Así que pensé, que, si iba a vivir en un mundo de villanos, por lo menos sería honesto acerca del tipo de hombre que soy._

\- Orochimaru.

 _Actúa como el abuelito todo lo que quieras, sensei. Ambos sabemos que la razón por la cual fuiste tan suave con mi abandono, por qué gastaste tanto tiempo antes de enviar tropas detrás de mí. No tenía nada que ver con nuestro lazo de profesor y estudiante, el viejo amor que sentías por tu hijo adoptivo..._

\- ¿Estás negando que alguna vez existió?

 _No, pero lo estoy negando como excusa de por qué no me perseguiste. Estudiante o no, tú sabías qué significaba el bien de la aldea. Tú conocías el valor de la disciplina. Me hubieras traído de vuelta y enviado a la cárcel si no hubiera sido por una cosa._

\- ¿Oh?

 _No lo niegues, mentiroso. Te ves igual que yo bajo esa piel. Y no te culpo por eso. Sólo desearía que no pretendieras lo contrario. Cada shinobi en esta aldea, en las Cinco Naciones y en todos los estados satélites es así. Yo soy el que se sacó esa cáscara y finalmente admitió al mundo qué soy. Entiendo por qué no quieres que vean eso. Eres el líder de la aldea, tienes que mantener la paz_.

\- ¿Y tú quieres que cunda el caos?

 _Soy un científico, soy libre de ser abierto de mente. No te culpo por querer vivir como deseas. Sólo me gustaría que no me culparas por vivir como quiero._

Hiruzen puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Yo diría que estás hiriendo a gente inocente, pero sólo responderías que yo hago lo mismo y a mayor escala.

 _Y tienes una túnica y sombrero para protegerte._

\- Eso también.

Si Orochimaru hubiera estado en cuerpo, estaría mirando hacia el suelo y golpeando sus dedos en sus rodillas. Ese era un hábito que nunca había sacado desde que era joven.

 _Ya sabes, la escritura dice que es raro el cómo funciona nuestro mundo. Cuando un hombre mata a otro, es un asesino. Mata a cien hombres y es un héroe de guerra. Diez mil y es un rey, un millón y es un dios._

\- Siempre has sido demasiado listo para tu propio bien. Orochimaru.

 _Qué puedo decir. Estoy sobre la curva._

\- Estuviste un tiempo con Akatsuki ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está Itachi?

 _¿No te estás comunicando regularmente con él? Es parte de su plan ¿o no?_

\- Sólo lo más vital. No sé nada acerca de su salud, no me dice nada, creo que también es ciego con su salud. Él me importa, Orochimaru. Dime cómo estaba la última vez que lo viste. Por favor - rogó Hiruzen.

Se demoró un poco, como para hacer una expresión de disgusto. _Tiene un problema en los pulmones. Terminal. No estaba tan mal la última vez que lo vi, pero eso fue hace años. Debería estar peor ahora. Pero ya lo sabes. Los Uchiha ya lo sabían, desde que nació. Por eso lo empujaron tan rápido a esta vida en un primer lugar. Apuesto que querían sacarle todo el jugo a su pequeño genio antes de que se muriera._

\- Supongo que se está muriendo más rápido de lo esperado.

 _No deja que le moleste mucho, de verdad ama este lugar ¿sabes? Y ama a ese hermano suyo. Otra pausa, para una risa seca. A veces no entiendo por qué le temo tanto a la muerte. ¿Por qué quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo podrido como este? Eso es lo que separa a los otros inteligentes de mí, supongo. Se que Kakashi-kun está más listo para la muerte que cualquier otro hombre._

\- ¿Estás listo para la muerte, Orochimaru?

 _No. Nunca. ¿Por qué crees que estoy así?_

\- Pero estuviste muerto. Por un tiempo.

 _No realmente. Los sellos. Me mantenían vivo. Apenas consciente. Menos que un fantasma, pero más que ido. No es la mejor manera de vivir..._ el bloque pareció estremecerse... _pero estaba vivo._

\- Vas a ser destruido pronto ¿l sabes? No podemos dejarte vivir.

 _Lo sé. Me digo todo el tiempo que estoy listo para morir, pero no lo estoy. No quiero morir, sensei._

Hiruzen quería darle una oportunidad más a Orochimaru. Pero el Sandaime estaba harto de las segundas oportunidades.

\- Tu vida o muerte han estado fuera de control desde hace mucho tiempo, Orochimaru. Tal como tú lo estás.

 _Odio esta aldea. sensei. Odio a los shinobi. Odio el significado de nuestras vidas y el pilar de este mundo, lo que mecaniza a los niños para que hagan. Pero no lo puedo dejar. A pesar de todos defectos, Konoha tiene una forma de entrar a nuestro corazón._

\- Hablas como su fuera la peor novia del mundo.

 _¿No le encantaría eso a Jiraiya?_

Hiruzen Sarutobi suspiró, sintiéndose mucho más viejo que lo que ya era.

\- Lo siento, Orochimaru. Te fallé. Siempre te he fallado.

 _No lo hiciste. Nadie le falla a nadie. ¿Cómo puede haber culpa, cuando no existen el bien ni el mal? ¡Tu moral es estúpida e inexistente!_

\- Yo diría que el sufrimiento ajeno no es inexistente.

 _Tu comes carne. Por definición, la supervivencia de una criatura es el sufrimiento de otra._

\- Entonces el sufrimiento innecesario.

 _¿Te refieres a mis experimentos? Pero eso también fue para mi supervivencia._

\- Podrías haber vivido naturalmente sin ellos.

 _Y tú sin ser shinobi o Hokage._

\- Llámame hipócrita todo lo que quieras. Ambos somos hombres con defectos. Pero al final yo he mejorado más vidas que a las que he arruinado. Por otro lado, tus experiencias sólo te han ayudado a ti.

 _Podríamos discutir acerca de esto todo el día y no llegar a nada. Estás ciego, prefieres no mirar cosas que encuentras demasiado peligrosas como para que la mente humana las comprenda. La verdad sale del miedo. Miedo de no ser amado, de traición, de piedad, de expectativas y juicios hacia tus pares. Incluso del miedo la muerte, la cual es la única verdad que no he podido aceptar. Pero todos tienen tanto miedo de qué vaya a suceder cuando desaparezcan en el amor y la piedad, que no se dan cuenta que el odio y la traición también desaparecerán con ellas._

\- Supongo que te encontraría bastante profundo, si tuviera catorce años - respondió fríamente el Sandaime. - Adiós, Orochimaru. Que encuentres la paz a dondequiera que vayas.

* * *

 _Complejo del Clan Nara_

Pueden estar seguros de que mi vida se desenvolvía alrededor del paquete de notas y el gran muro de confusión que vino con él. Fue una experiencia desconcertante para mí. Por un momento, me sentí completamente inútil por estar tan perdido. Estando tan acostumbrado a resolver cualquier tipo de problema con facilidad, era difícil para mí aceptar que algo como esto, una mera hoja de papel con rayones de tinta y grafito podría tomar tanto de mi tiempo.

Siguió así por… no sé cuánto tiempo. Durante el día me sentaba ahí y dibujaba de nuevo mis sellos una y otra vez, viendo como Ino progresaba mientras que Ino seguía con sus katas y las invocaciones de Naruto crecían hasta el tamaño de lobos. Y, por la noche, me quedaba hasta el amanecer, analizando la geometría básica detrás de los símbolos, todo en vano. Una y otra vez, volvería al monstruoso paquete de notas por una pista, cualquier pista.

Lo que más me gustaba leer el diario del Yondaime, en el que llevaba el proceso de creación de su famoso Hiraishin no Jutsu. Sí, la simple técnica que aparentemente era considerada lo suficientemente poderosa como para compensar la pérdida de un Sharingan. ¡una técnica! Con razón Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya la trataban como un regalo del cielo.

En este momento, todo eso estaba mucho más allá de mi alcance. Pero, por lo menos me hacía sentir mejor por no tenerlo todo bueno a la primera.

"Increíbles notas de incredibilidad de Minato #493"

El número me hizo hacer una mueca. Bueno, nadie podía acusar al Yondaime Hokage de falta de determinación.

Los sellos son, parte técnica, parte intuición. La parte técnica están extraña y complicada, que podría también ser intuición, y la parte de intuición era tan simple y directa, que podría haber sido técnica. Era como intentar explicarle los colores alguien que había nacido ciego.

Imaginen, supongo, aprender a leer. O, ni siquiera eso. Porque cuando uno aprende leer, uno ya conoce el lenguaje. Así que, imaginen aprender hablar su lengua madre. No es algo que recuerden hacer. Ciertamente, no es algo que recuerden no saber; es difícil imaginar cómo tu propio idioma puede sonar para un extranjero.

Ahora, imaginen crear una de esas cosas. Los idiomas son inventos humanos que llevan milenios desarrollándose. Complejidad, conjugación, escritura, verbalización… todos son producto de sociedades completas trabajando en ellos por generaciones. Era como crear un idioma propio… Los sellos eran algo mucho más simple que un sistema de lengua completo, pero la parte compleja no era crear un sistema de sellos. Era crear algo que yo pudiera usar personalmente y entender como una segunda naturaleza, tan fácil como mi lengua madre.

Yo era como un niño aprendiendo escribir los números. Podría saber cómo se ve la forma de un ocho, pero, hasta que uno le enseñe el concepto de contar, él no podría entender qué significa ese ocho.

Era un enorme problema intentar entender y comprender, me consumía completamente…

Sonreí para mí mismo. Finalmente, alguien que me entendiera.

Lamentablemente, estaba muerto.

Ni siquiera lo conocí, pero me entristeció por alguna razón. Seguía su caligrafía con mis dedos. Tanto conocimiento era contenido en esas páginas, tantas cosas que podría haber contribuido al mundo. Todo había desaparecido. Como las librerías en ruinas de Uzushiogakure. Tantas cosas que podrían haberse sabido, pero nunca lo serían.

... claro, me podría haber memorizado y regurgitado todo, pero ese tipo de aprendizaje no era algo que yo apreciara. No era suficiente para mí saber que algo funcionaba como debería; tenía que saber por qué. Las formas básicas sólo eran buenas para hacer cosas básicas, tal como habían sido diseñadas.

Al final, era esta forma de pensar que me recompensaba, porque esa pregunta, el por qué, era la mejor manera de desarrollar mi propio lenguaje de sellos. No tenía que entender las razones exactas detrás de cada transferencia de energía, la razones detrás de cada pincelada, incluso las cosas más básicas.

Especialmente en las cosas más básicas.

No podía construir una casa sin aprender acerca de cada componente individual. No era suficiente aceptar los ladrillos de cualquier persona y tirarlos uno sobre el otro, un buen arquitecto necesitaría saber qué tipo de ladrillos usaría y por qué. algunos minimizaban el costo, otros maximizaban la durabilidad, algunos ni siquiera deberían ser usados, si no ser cambiados por madera, concreto u otro material. había tantas cosas diferentes que tener en cuenta a la hora aprender el arte, y cada una de ellas era algo nuevo.

Aunque esto me levantara la moral, nada me servía para resolver mi problema.

Tengo poco que decir acerca de mí durante ese tiempo, pero aquellos que me rodea van podrían decir fácilmente que me había convertido en un lunático obsesivo, poniéndolo en palabras bonitas. vivía como en un estado de zombi, comiendo, durmiendo y sellando. Hasta el punto que Kakashi-sensei e Ino terminaron haciendo un trato con mi madre: si me atrapaba quedándome hasta tarde, ella les debería decir para que se llevaran el portafolio hasta que yo volviera ser responsable con mi salud.

(Mi respuesta esa amenaza había sido asentir, dar mi acuerdo y hacer copias de respaldo de todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto, en caso de que la promesa se concretara.)

Yo estaba en guerra con ese estúpido proyecto y no me iba a rendir hasta que no hubiera conquistado. Algunas noches no dormía y era en esos días que mi madre (mi madre, no mi padre) tenía que entrar a mi habitación, apagar la luz de mi lámpara y arrastrarme a la cama. Yo protestaba, pero no tenía con qué respaldarme.

Ustedes conocen esos momentos cuando sólo se necesita una buena noche de sueño para que todo tenga sentido y te sientas muy estúpido por no haberte dado cuenta antes. Ese fue mi cerebro, pero, en lugar de despertarme en la mañana como a la gente normal, decidió despertarme a las dos de la mañana.

¿Qué tan estúpido hay que ser como para olvidar contar tu propio chakra como parte del entorno del sello?

* * *

 _Complejo de Contención ANBU 64-4 Este_

Era un buen día para Inoichi. Gaara había comenzado su conversación, en lugar de dejarlo hablar primero a él, como siempre. Eso subía el total a siete.

No era perfecto. Era incómodo, torpe y vergonzoso, pero, de todas maneras, era un "Hola" y uno que no había sido obligado. Considerando como solía ser, Inoichi estaba listo para etiquetar todo y cualquier cosa como progreso.

\- Hola, Gaara - le contestó, asegurándose de sonreír. Siempre, siempre había que acordarse de sonreír. Como parte del acto, tenían que convencer a Gaara que les caía bien y que querían tenerlo ahí, todo el día, todos los días. Incluso los días en que Inoichi estaba exhausto, que todo lo que quería hacer era irse a casa y sentarse con su hija en un sillón con un tarro de helado y revistas malas.

En su no-tan humilde opinión, era una demostración de sus grandes habilidades para actuar, el que Gaara hubiese caído por sus mentiras; normalmente el niño se volvía completamente loco frente a cualquiera que hiciera el más mínimo gesto en su presencia. Después de todo, ya había caído por los trucos de su tío.

Por suerte, Inoichi ya no tenía que gastar tanta energía pretendiendo sentir algo que no era real, lo cual era una enorme carga en su pecho y también hacía el acercársele a su cargo algo mucho más fácil. Era un caso de actuar hasta que fuera real. Después de unos pocos meses en compañía de Gara, Inoichi se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba genuinamente hablar con el chico. En el fondo, era callado bien portado.

Gaara jugueteó nerviosamente con sus uñas, como si estuviera teniendo problemas acordándose de las preguntas de cortesía apropiadas que venían después de un saludo normal (probablemente pasaba eso) y, preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Inoichi?

\- Bastante bien, Gaara, gracias por preguntar. Espero que también te estés sintiendo feliz - Era algo extraño para decirle a un prisionero político, pero, comparado los prisioneros de las guerras pasadas, que seguían la mustios, escondidos y olvidados los oscuros rincones de las otras celdas, Gaara estaba siendo tratado como un rey.

\- Sí, estoy feliz aquí. -Gara intento sonreír. No era una sonrisa completamente perfecta, pero serviría. Mejor que las muecas psicóticas que hacía cada vez que iba a tener un ataque; esta por lo menos podía ser mostrada a civiles sin asustar a nadie o causar que niños pequeños como serena llorar.

Además, tenía su encanto. Le recordaba a esos pequeños perros que eran tan feos que eran tiernos. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Hatake tenía uno de ellos. Verdad, pugs. No era que Gaara fuera feo, pero a veces podía poner expresiones faciales bastante raras. Tal vez era el resultado de la falta de emocionalidad en su crianza o tal vez porque simplemente había llegado a la etapa rara de la vida (a la cual su esposa llamaba "esperando al tren de la pubertad") estando cautivo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de irte?

Gaara pestañeó.

\- ¿… Ir… irme?

\- si sientes que estás listo, nos gustaría comenzar a reintroducirte al resto del mundo. Ya sabes, salir, hablar con otros, ese tipo de cosas.

\- Oh. No sé. -Súbitamente, se veía asustado. - ¿No me están llevando de vuelta, verdad?

Inoichi negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Te vas a quedar en Konoha, conmigo. A menos de que quieras volver a Suna.

\- ¡No! Me quiero quedar aquí. Contigo.

\- Puedes ir a donde quieras, Gaara. Si te quieres quedar aquí, entonces te puedes quedar, y no tienes que irte - dijo tranquilizadoramente Inoichi. Por supuesto, esto es una completa mentira. El plan era que, si Gaara quería volver a Suna, entonces darían su "aprobación" y le prometerían salir cuando estuviera listo, manteniéndolo en Konoha hasta que sintiera que esta fuera su hogar.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que no te haremos irte?

\- Sí.

\- Lo prometo. Eso sí, no vamos a llevarte de inmediato a la gran ciudad. Planeo presentarte a pequeños grupos de personas cada vez. Así, puede hacerte amigo de ellos sin tener que preocuparte acerca de nadie más - le explicó Inoichi.

\- ¿Y si no les agrado?

La pregunta en insegura. Ligeramente preocupada. Ese era el niño que Gaara debería haber sido, el niño que Gaara tal vez podría llegar a ser.

\- Les vas a agradar, no te preocupes. Eres un buen chico, Gaara. Puedo decir que me agradas mucho desde que te conozco - le aseguró Inoichi. Ahora que estaba durmiendo más tranquilamente de noche, ya no tenía esa mirada muerta en sus ojos, lo que lo hacía verse bastante más amigable.

Claro, si uno podía superar el hecho que había sido testigo y causa de la muerte de cientos de personas. Lo cual Inoichi podía hacer, porque no había conocido personalmente a ninguna de ellos. Si Gaara hubiera herido a, por ejemplo, Ino, tal vez no sería tan piadoso.

\- Sí, pero tú eres tú - balbuceó Gaara.

Era halagador que Gaara lo eligiera una persona especial entre todas las otras que se había encontrado en su, pero no era parte del plan que Gaara le agarrara sólo a él un cariño incondicional. La amistad y la lealtad eran buenas, pero necesitaba poder lidiar con otras personas también, sino nunca podría sobrevivir en la organización de escuadrones con la que operaba Konoha.

Pero estaba bien. Gaara seguía aprendiendo. En cierto sentido, era muy parecido otras víctimas de abuso. Necesitaba tiempo para ajustarse; primero confiando en un individuo, luego pequeños grupos, antes de poder sentirse cómodo frente a grandes multitudes de extraños. Está progresando justo como esperaba Inoichi de él.

\- Está bien. No prometo que te vayas a caer bien a todos, porque siempre está ese tipo que odia todo el mundo. Pero en general, puedo decir que las personas te van a tratar normalmente. No van a huir de ti sin razón. No como lo hacían en Suna. - Porque el plan era que no supieran que era un jinchuuriki. - Le caes bien al resto del equipo. ¿Recuerdas a Ibiki?

\- ¿El tipo con la cabeza rara?

Inoichi se aguantó la risa.

\- Sí, él. A él también le caes bien. Y eso dice bastantes cosas positivas acerca de ti, porque a Ibiki no le caen bien muchas personas. - Técnicamente hablando, eso no era verdad. A Ibiki sí le caían bien varias personas o, por lo menos eso era lo que él decía. Generalmente, ese "caerle bien" terminaba mal para esa persona. Inoichi no confiaba mucho en lo que dijera su amigo en ese aspecto.

Por ejemplo, le había "caído bien" el pobre Kabuto Yakushi (Inoichi se preguntaba si Danzo le había seguido la pista). También le habían "caído bien" esos adolescentes de Oto que habían tenido la suficiente mala suerte como para convertirse en Genin bajo Orochimaru. A Ibiki le caía bien Inoichi y, si su clan no lo hubiera preparado para andar al paso de sus juegos mentales, Inoichi estaba seguro de que se hubiera muerto hace rato.

Gaara asintió.

\- Oh.

\- Muy bien. ¿Estás listo? - preguntó Inoichi, sacando los sellos que mantenían a raya a Gaara.

Y, entonces (por primera vez) Gaara avanzó y abrazó a Inoichi.

* * *

 **N/T: Y... comenzaron las clases. Subestimé todo lo que tendría que estudiar, pero voy a intentar darle todo lo posible a este proyecto. ¡Ah! Feliz día de la mujer trabajadora. Espero que hayan tenido todos un excelente día, sin tener que preocuparse por su seguridad :/**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo! No se olviden de dejar sus Faves, Follows y Reviews**


End file.
